Procès Réhabilitation
by Matteic
Summary: La cinquième année de Harry Potter. Que devient Sirius? Si Peter est attrapé, peutêtre que le Ministère va changer d'avis... FIC FINIE !
1. Introduction

Procès Sirius Black

Ce texte est dédié spécialement à M. Félix Gaffiot, dont le travail m'a facilité la vie, particulièrement lors la reproduction d'extraits de l'ouvrage d'Arsenius Beaulitron, _Potions Magiques_.

J'ai utilisé un peu la fanfic de Belphégor / Pantxika, le _Journal des Maraudeurs _; alors si vous ne l'avez pas lue je vous conseille de le faire maintenant vous comprendrez mieux certains détails. En plus, son texte est passionnant et super bien écrit.

Comme j'aime beaucoup les histoires à tiroir, j'ai semé aussi des indices dans d'autres textes, surtout dans " Journal Black 2 ", que je vous conseille de lire... De toutes façons, je signe tout du même pseudo alors vous devriez vous y retrouver !

Tous (enfin, presque !) les personnages et lieux (idem !) de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling… Merci pour elle…

Les histoires, quelles qu'elles soient, sont faites pour être lues puis racontées à d'autres aussi, j'autorise ceux qui le souhaitent à récupérer mon texte… Mais pas à le publier sans mon accord, sous quelle forme que ce soit (entier, coupé, modifié…). _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._

Pour m'écrire : matteic@caramail.com

Attention, ceux qui connaissaient mon ancienne adresse (bruciel) ! Je crois que j'ai écrit à tout le monde, mais si je vous ai oublié je vous fais mes plus plates excuses.

Bonne lecture !

Mattéic.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : 31 Juillet 1995

Le quatrième été de Harry Potter depuis son entrée à Poudlard se déroula à peu près comme le troisième.

D'abord, Dudley avait réussi à prendre du poids depuis l'année précédente et était toujours au régime. Pour ménager ses nerfs, la Tante Pétunia imposait les mêmes menus à toute la famille, ce qui réduisait les repas à des crudités accompagnées de yaourts sans matière grasse. Harry, dès la première semaine, avait envoyé des messages à tous ses amis, qui lui avaient envoyé de la nourriture. Il la cachait sous une lame de parquet, sous son lit, et avait pu grâce à ça manger à sa faim tout l'été.

Deuxièmement, à cause de la terreur que leur inspirait le parrain de Harry – qui avait soigneusement omis de leur dire que Sirius était innocent – les Dursley le laissaient à peu près tranquille. Harry passa donc tout l'été dans sa chambre, à lire, à travailler, où à jouer aux cartes. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul et ça lui pesait moins.

La seule différence avec l'année précédente était que rester chez les Dursley assurait à Harry une certaine sécurité. En effet, Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de son époque, et qui avait juré de le tuer, était revenu, en pleine forme, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry savait qu'il était la cible numéro 1 de Voldemort, et avait accepté un peu plus facilement de rester chez son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à la rentrée. D'ailleurs, l'été s'était révélé moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait craint. En dehors des repas, il n'avait pas à supporter la présence des Dursley, et surtout celle de Dudley qui avait de plus en plus mauvais caractère de plus, ses amis lui écrivaient souvent. Hermione lui envoyait des cartes postales de Roumanie, ainsi que des photos sorcières, remuantes. Ron lui racontait tout ce qui se passait au Terrier, et lui donnait les informations qu'il pouvait glaner auprès de son père et de ses frères. Sirius aussi écrivait assez souvent. La plus grosse surprise était venue de Dumbledore, qui lui avait envoyé sa Carte du Maraudeur, ainsi qu'un mot disant qu'il avait l'autorisation – exceptionnelle – de faire de la magie chez lui, du moment qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne. Harry savait que le Ministère l'avait autorisé à cela surtout en raison des Mangemorts à ses trousses, et que c'était plutôt une triste nouvelle, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir heureux.

Le premier août n'était pas un jour comme les autres : depuis minuit, Harry avait quinze ans. Il savait ne devoir compter sur aucun cadeau venant des Dursley, mais savait aussi que ses amis lui enverraient quelque chose.

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Sa chouette Hedwige était partie depuis plus d'une semaine. Il faisait encore nuit. Harry n'avait pas de montre – la sienne avait péri noyée dans le lac de Poudlard – mais à la couleur du ciel, il devinait qu'il devait être un peu plus de cinq heures. Il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt.

Harry s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait doux dehors. La journée allait être chaude. Il faillit éclater de rire en songeant soudain que si quelqu'un lui envoyait des chocolats, ils risquaient d'arriver fondus…

Harry se calma soudain et regarda attentivement dehors. Il avait cru voir un gros oiseau approcher. Il n'était pas sûr, mais…

Oui ! Un hibou volait vers la fenêtre. Il ralentit et se posa en douceur sur le rebord. Il était très sombre, presque noir. Une lettre assez volumineuse était accrochée à sa patte.

Harry prit la lettre et la déroula. Un petit paquet en tomba. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il touche le sol et le posa sur son lit. Il voulait d'abord lire la lettre. C'était l'écriture de Hagrid.

__

Cher Harry.

Bon anniversaire !

J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, tout est calme. Je prépare mes cours, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer cette année !

Je sais que le temps doit te sembler long chez les Dursley, mais rappelle-toi de ce que t'a dit Dumbledore : tu n'es en sécurité que chez eux et à Poudlard.

J'ai trouvé la recette des bonbons dans un livre. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Firenze te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

Hagrid.

PS : Je passerai te prendre le 25 août à 10 heures chez toi et je t'emmènerai acheter tes affaires.

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid avait trouvé à leur faire étudier ? Peut-être des dragons nains…

Il déroula le papier. A l'intérieur, une vingtaine de petits bonbons de toutes les couleurs se trémoussaient. Il en prit un et le mit prudemment dans sa bouche. Il fut heureusement surpris : les bonbons étaient délicieux. Bien meilleurs que les gâteaux secs durs comme des pierres que Hagrid faisait avant.

Harry prit un deuxième bonbon et s'assit à sa table.

__

Cher Hagrid.

Merci pour votre lettre.

Les bonbons sont délicieux. Où avez-vous trouvé la recette ?

Les Dursley ne sont pas trop méchants, ils ont trop peur de Sirius.

Je suis content de savoir que tout va bien. Dites bonjour aux centaures de ma part.

A bientôt.

Harry.

Il roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui repartit. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, prit un livre et essaya de patienter.

" Harry ! Viens manger ! "

Harry sursauta. Il s'était endormi sur son livre. Il se leva, ajusta ses lunettes, passa la main dans ses cheveux – en pure perte – et descendit à la cuisine. Dudley regardait une série policière sur sa télévision. Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Harry but son jus d'orange et mangea son petit-suisse allégé.

" J'ai reçu une lettre de… mon école. Quelqu'un va venir me chercher le 25 août pour aller acheter mes affaires. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à me conduire. " ajouta-t-il.

L'oncle Vernon acquiesça en grognant. Ce que faisait Harry lui était assez indifférent, du moment qu'il ne le dérangeait pas et que personne n'était au courant de son " anormalité. "

Harry remonta dans sa chambre. En poussant la porte, il entendit un bruit d'ailes. Il entra vite : Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, était là, avec un autre hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toujours aussi excité, Coquecigrue volait en cercles autour de la pièce, sous le regard irrité du second hibou.

Harry prit sa veste de pyjama et captura Coquecigrue en plein vol. Le petit hibou, pas rancunier, hulula joyeusement quand Harry prit la lettre accrochée à ses pattes. Un paquet l'accompagnait. Harry prit également la lettre de l'autre hibou – Poudlard – et déplia la lettre de Ron.

__

Salut Harry !

Bon anniversaire !

Coquecigrue était tellement excité à l'idée de te porter cette lettre que Fred et George ont dû m'aider à l'attraper. Il est vraiment pénible !

Merci pour la robe ! Fred et George n'ont rien voulu me dire, mais je sais que l'argent viens de toi.

A propos de Fred et George, ils continuent leurs expériences. Ils ont écrit à des gens de Zonko qui sont intéressés par les baguettes farceuses. Mais chut ! Les parents ne sont pas au courant.

J'ai trouvé cette montre dans un magasin d'occasions du Chemin de Traverse. Elle donne l'heure normale et le cadran change régulièrement de couleur. Elle dit aussi le temps qu'il va faire, mais ça ne marche pas très bien.

Papa a beaucoup de travail au Ministère. Depuis la mort de Croupton, lui et Percy sont montés en grade. Percy s'occupe des objets qui auraient pu subir de la magie noire. L'autre jour, un encrier lui a explosé à la figure, il a gardé de l'encre dans ses cheveux pendant trois jours.

Charlie et ses amis surveillent beaucoup la réserve, parce que comme Tu Sais Qui est peut-être en Albanie, ils ont peur qu'il ensorcèle des dragons.

Une bonne nouvelle pour Papa : comme il travaille plus, il a été augmenté. On n'a plus de problèmes d'argent ! Il a aussi reçu un hibou privé et il a une voiture pour se déplacer à Londres. On serait bien allés te chercher avec, mais Hagrid a dit que tu devais rester chez les Dursley. J'espère qu'ils ne t'énervent pas trop ! Tu as bien reçu les colis de nourriture ? Maman va t'en envoyer de nouveaux.

Hermione m'a écrit, elle est en Roumanie avec son Vicky. Enfin, il paraît qu'elle te rapportera plein d'astuces d'Attrapeur…

Tu as des nouvelles de Sniffle ? Si oui, écris-moi, s'il te plaît, je veux être au courant de tout.

A bientôt à Poudlard

Ron.

Harry replia la lettre et défit le paquet. Il contenait des petits gâteaux au chocolat, préparés par Mme Weasley, et la montre était là rangée dans une boîte. Le bracelet était en cuir vert, du cuir de dragon le cadran était bleu et les aiguilles portaient de petites étoiles. En regardant de plus près, Harry lut " étanche – résiste aux sorts ".

Ravi, il la mit. Aussitôt, le cadran devint vert, puis s'éclaircit jusqu'au jaune. Un soleil apparut dessus.

Il replia la feuille et prit la lettre de Poudlard. Elle contenait, comme d'habitude, la liste des livres et de l'équipement, à laquelle il jeta un regard distrait, et un mot de Mme Mc Gonagall.

__

" Cher M. Potter,

Veuillez prendre note qu'exceptionnellement, l'année scolaire commencera le 31 août et non pas le 1er _septembre. Étant donné des circonstances particulières_ (tu parles !), _Hagrid passera vous chercher chez vos oncle et tante le 25 août à 10 heures._

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires ainsi qu'une autorisation pour les sorties à Pré au Lard à faire remplir par un parent ou tout autre personne responsable.

Contactez-nous s'il y a le moindre problème.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,

Professeur M. Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe. "

Harry rangea les lettres sous son lit. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour l'autorisation de sortie Sirius lui avait écrit qu'il la lui enverrait. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit son livre de Potions. Comme d'habitude, Rogue leur avait donné beaucoup de devoirs pour les vacances surtout un sur les poisons à retardement.

__

" Les moldus utilisaient autrefois la ciguë pour faire des poisons aucun n'a jamais eu l'idée de l'associer à la fraise et aux poils de loutre pour faire une liqueur sucrée pouvant être présentée comme un friandise et dont l'effet se déclenche quatre heures après absorption… "

Harry frissonna. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait faire des poisons ayant un goût de bonbon.

" Un des poisons à retardement les plus efficaces, l'Admorior, peut rester en attente des années dans le corps de celui qui l'a absorbé, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier qui le lui a fait boire prononce une incantation spécifique. Cette incantation agit quelle que soit la distance qui sépare l'empoisonné de l'empoisonneur. De plus, le poison se déclenche automatiquement si l'empoisonneur meurt, de quelque manière que ce soit. En raison du danger qu'il représente, l'Admorior a été interdit par le Conseil des Sorciers en 1225. "

Harry cessa un instant de lire et prit quelques notes sur un morceau de parchemin. L'Admorior le terrifiait. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi le Conseil des Sorciers l'avait interdit ! Il posa sa plume et reprit sa lecture. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête quand il vit :

__

" Un parent proche de l'Admorior, l'Admagus, est lui toujours en circulation. Il agit de la même façon que l'Admorior, mais ses effets sont bien moindres. En général, il ne provoque rien d'autre que des changements de couleur de cheveux, des chatouillis ou l'impression de voir double. Les effets varient en fonction des ingrédients utilisés et ne durent en général qu'une dizaine de minutes.

La différence entre l'Admorior et l'Admagus tient dans l'ajout de sang de licorne à l'Admorior. "

Harry cessa de lire et regarda les notes prises l'année précédente. Une des questions posées par Rogue était " Quel est l'ingrédient qui transforme une potion en poison mortel ? Pourquoi ? "

Harry commença à écrire :

" L'Admagus, une potion dont les effets sont davantage moqueurs que réellement dangereux (changement de couleur des cheveux, chatouilles, vision double), devient un poison très dangereux, l'Admorior, si on y ajoute lors de la préparation du sang de licorne. En effet, le sang de licorne est une substance magique très puissante, qui pure peut rendre des forces à quelqu'un sur le point de mourir, mais maudit en même temps cette personne car les licornes sont des animaux si purs que les blesser et prendre leur sang est un sacrilège. "

Harry n'avait pas appris cela en cours, mais dans la forêt interdite, par la bouche d'un centaure – Firenze. Il se demanda comment feraient les autres. Hermione le savait sûrement…

Un bruit s'approcha. Harry se retourna : Hedwige, portant un paquet, s'approchait. Elle entra en volant dans la chambre et se posa sur le bureau.

" Bonjour, Hedwige. Tu as fait un long voyage ? "

Hedwige hulula doucement et mangea avec appétit un morceau de gâteau. Harry alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Hedwige but, mangea encore un peu de gâteau, puis rentra dans sa cage, glissa la tête sous son aile et s'endormit.

Harry prit la lettre. C'était l'écriture d'Hermione. Une photo l'accompagnait : Hermione et Viktor Krum, dans un grand parc, lui faisaient des signes de la main.

Cher Harry.

__

Joyeux anniversaire !

J'espère que tout va bien chez toi et que les Dursley ne t'ennuient pas trop. Moi, tout va bien ! Je suis en Bulgarie avec mes parents et Viktor Krum. Il fait très beau. Viktor m'a appris plein de trucs d'Attrapeur que je te montrerai.

J'ai trouvé ton cadeau sur le chemin. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Moi, il m'a bien amusée.

Je ne pense pas que tu puisses lire la gazette du Sorcier là où tu es, alors je te donne les nouvelles : tout le monde est au courant maintenant que Voldemort est revenu. Il y a quelques petits accidents, mais rien de grave. Maugrey (le vrai) est revenu au Ministère. Il cherche les anciens partisans de Voldemort qui sont retournés de son côté. M. Malefoy dit toujours qu'il a été entraîné. Il a fait des donations à Sainte Mangouste et au Ministère. Rita Skeeter n'a pas écrit, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Je l'ai libérée quand je suis arrivée à Londres.

Il paraît que des sorciers ont vu Peter Pettigrow, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ils n'ont pas parlé de Sirius. Dumbledore a écrit un article pour donner toutes les mesures de sécurité de l'école. J'ai hâte d'y retourner… Viktor m'a dit que personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu Karkaroff.

Ron m'a écrit. Il m'a dit que son père gagnait plus qu'avant. Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Il m'a dit aussi que les jumeaux travaillaient sans arrêt sur leurs farces et attrapes. Je me méfie de ce qu'ils préparent… Percy aussi a pris du galon au Ministère. Ça, ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire beaucoup à Ron.

J'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs et je me prépare aux BUSE. Et toi ?

A bientôt.

Hermione.

PS : Fais attention à toi.

Harry dut se retenir de rire en lisant la fin de la lettre. Hermione préparait déjà les BUSE ! C'était bien son genre. Il était content de savoir que tout allait bien pour elle. Il regarda à nouveau la photo, où elle souriait, puis ouvrit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Elle contenait elle aussi des gâteaux, aux fruits et aux noisettes, et une boîte en acajou, sur laquelle était gravé :

" Jeu de pions sorciers

Pour une ou plusieurs personnes. "

Harry ouvrit la boîte. L'intérieur s'éclaira aussitôt. Il vit des pions de toutes les couleurs, rangés dans des petites boîtes de verre, et une règle du jeu.

" Cher ami.

Merci d'avoir choisi les jeux Wizard Play ! Nous espérons que celui-ci vous apportera une totale satisfaction.

Le _jeu de pions sorciers pour une ou plusieurs personnes_® permet de jouer à tous les jeux de pions connus, du jeu de dés au jeu de go en passant par les osselets. Les pièces peuvent en effet changer de forme selon vos souhaits et vous permettent de les utiliser de toutes les manières que vous désirez… "

Harry lut la règle en entier, puis la replia, repoussa ses parchemins et son encrier et ouvrit la boîte de verre sur le bureau. Les pions roulèrent sur la table. Harry prit sa baguette, la pointa sur eux et murmura :

" Dés. "

Aussitôt, tous les pions prirent une forme cubique et leurs faces s'ornèrent de points dorés.

" Osselets. "

Les pions redevinrent unis, s'allongèrent, se creusèrent au milieu, et prirent enfin la forme d'osselets. Harry sourit.

Après une heure passée à transformer les pions en billes, en pyramides, en perles, en dés à dix faces ou en petits cochons, Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il rangea en vitesse les pions.

" Oui ? "

" T'as du courrier ! " dit Dudley en glissant une lettre sous la porte.

Etonné, Harry se leva et alla ramasser l'enveloppe. Qui pouvait lui écrire par la voie moldue ? L'enveloppe portait bien son nom, et était écrite à l'encre bleue. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre soigneusement calligraphiée.

__

Cher monsieur Potter.

N'ayant plus de hibou à notre disposition, nous utilisons la poste moldue pour vous faire parvenir ce message.

Vous avez eu déjà l'occasion de connaître nos produits et nous espérons que vous en avez tiré satisfaction. C'est donc avec plaisir que nous vous envoyons ce catalogue, où vous pourrez choisir entre différents objets très utiles, et d'utilisation facile.

Dans l'espoir de vous satisfaire.

Messieurs FG et Associés.

FG et Associés…

" Fred et George ? "

Aussitôt, la lettre commença à se dandiner. Harry, surpris, la lâcha et elle tomba sur la table. Le texte disparut, remplacé par un autre écrit à l'encre multicolore.

Bravo Harry, tu as trouvé ! Oui, c'est bien nous, Fred, George, Associés Sereinement et Sympathiquement en Organisation Confraternelle Imaginant des Expériences Stupéfiantes (bon, on va peut-être pas utiliser ce nom-là à chaque fois, c'est un peu long). On a dû changer le nom, on aimait bien Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, mais maman se méfiait. Avec l'argent que tu nous as donné, on a pu s'acheter du matériel et on a créé pas mal de choses cet été. On a pu aussi acheter une robe de soirée à Ron, il est ravi.

__

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que Dudley ne te tape pas trop sur les nerfs… A propos, est-ce que sa langue va bien ? 

On ne sait pas à quelle vitesse va la poste des moldus, mais Ron t'écrira sûrement pour ton anniversaire, donc ce n'est pas la peine qu'on te raconte tout, sinon tu vas te lasser…

Maintenant que tu as lu jusque là, le catalogue devrait apparaître (sinon, c'est que George s'est trompé dans la formule). Amuse-toi bien !

A bientôt.

Fred et George.

PS : regarde le timbre !

Harry prit l'enveloppe, et sentit qu'elle contenait effectivement quelque chose. Il regarda la timbre, dans le coin, et faillit éclater de rire : la reine avait été remplacée par un clown dansant. Il prit le catalogue dans l'enveloppe.

" Farces et Attrapes pour petits magiciens et grands sorciers – FG. "

Le catalogue présentait toutes les inventions des jumeaux, la crème Canari, les baguettes farceuses, les pralines Longue Langue, et plusieurs autres que Harry ne connaissait pas : des bonbons colorants, des robes de sorcier rétrécissantes, des plumes à encre invisible, des cartes postales explosives, des miroirs à couleurs inversées… Ils avaient dû passer l'été à travailler.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Harry jouait avec ses pions, mangeait des bonbons envoyés par Hagrid, lisait les livres que Dudley avait reçu à son anniversaire.

Le soir, juste après le dîner, deux hiboux arrivèrent. Harry se précipita à la fenêtre : Sirius n'avait pas encore écrit. Les hiboux entrèrent, lâchèrent le paquet qu'ils portaient, et se posèrent sur le lit. Harry leur donna de l'eau et des graines puis déplia le parchemin accroché au paquet. C'était bien l'écriture de Sirius, et le message était long.

__

Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

J'ai peur que mon courrier ne t'arrive un peu tard, à cause de sa taille, mais je pense que tu me pardonneras. Comment vas-tu ? Je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour assurer ta sécurité…

A propos de sécurité, le parchemin sur lequel j'ai écrit est la dernière trouvaille du professeur Flitwick : il réagit aux empreintes digitales et à la circulation du sang. Seuls toi et moi pouvons le lire. Si quelqu'un d'autre le prend, le texte se brouille instantanément. Et si on le lâche, il disparaît carrément.

Harry, pour voir, posa la feuille sur son bureau. Dès que ses doigts l'eurent quitté, le papier devint entièrement vierge. Quand il le reprit, le texte ondula un instant puis se stabilisa.

Je peux donc t'écrire tranquillement, sans avoir besoin de te cacher quoi que ce soit… Tout va bien ici. Je suis chez Lupin, en sécurité. Il s'est choisi une maison la plus éloignée possible de toute habitation humaine…

__

Remus va bien. J'aurais des choses à te dire à son sujet, mais je préfère garder la surprise. Moi, je n'ai plus à me transformer en chien tout le temps, ça repose… 

Pas de nouvelles de Voldemort pour l'instant, à part quelques petits accidents du genre balais collants ou hiboux déchiqueteurs de courrier, mais le Ministère travaille d'arrache-pied. Fudge est horrifié, il n'arrête pas d'écrire au château, je crois que même Dumbledore en a marre, tu te rends compte ?

J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur les Mangemorts, mais aucune ne m'a paru fondée. Est-ce que tu as eu mal à la tête ? Ou d'autres rêves ?

Remus et moi avons passé l'été à faire le tour de tous les sorciers et sorcières que nous connaissons, pour les avertir. Personne n'a encore été attaqué. Je crois que Voldemort a été très vexé que tu lui échappes. J'en plaisante, mais si tu savais combien je suis fier de toi…

Peter a été aperçu à la frontière russe, mais les sorciers qui l'ont vu n'étaient pas sûrs de le reconnaître. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir…J'aurais préféré qu'ils l'attrapent. Enfin, ce n'est que partie remise… Je te vois d'ici grimacer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai pas à sa recherche seul. Je ne peux pas te demander ce que je ne suis pas capable de faire (sous-entendu : sois sage, toi aussi).

Tu te demandes peut-être ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Tout va bien. Dumbledore a pris des mesures pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde. Et sans Détraqueurs, cette fois-ci… J'ai appris aussi que Rogue a travaillé sur un révélateur de Polynectar. Tant qu'on parle de lui, d'après ce que je sais il a passé l'été au château. Dumbledore veut toujours qu'on coopère. Je n'y crois qu'à moitié mais on verra toujours…

J'ai appris que Hagrid ira te chercher fin août pour aller acheter tes affaires et t'emmènera ensuite à Poudlard. Ça me paraît une bonne idée. Tu seras en sécurité en permanence…

Pour passer à des nouvelles plus réjouissantes, on va parler de Buck… Je ne l'ai pas gardé avec moi chez Lupin, il était quand même trop repérable. En plus, il a peur des loups-garous… Je l'ai laissé au château. Hagrid s'occupe de lui. Il paraît qu'il est en pleine forme, très content, et que le nombre de rats à la lisière de la forêt a diminué de façon significative.

Tu seras peut-être content de savoir que Olivier Dubois, avec qui tu jouais au Quidditch, a été engagé en tant que gardien titulaire chez les Flaquemare. J'ai vu un article sur lui dans Balai Magazine, il parlait un peu de toi. Il espère que tu pourras vivre assez longtemps pour passer Attrapeur professionnel !

Tu ne t'angoisses pas trop pour les BUSE ? Je préfère ne pas te dire combien ton père (et moi, entre parenthèses) en avons décroché, j'aurais peur de te donner des complexes… Je plaisante. Je sais que tu es assez bon élève pour les avoir. Alors ne t'inquiète pas (mais travaille quand même).

__

Je ne peux pas trop bouger là où je suis, alors je ne t'ai rien acheté, mais ce que je t'envoie devrait t'occuper un bon moment. Je pense que ça te plaira.

A bientôt

Sirius.

P.S. : ci-joint ton autorisation pour aller à Pré au Lard.

Harry posa la lettre sur le lit et déchira le papier qui entourait le paquet. Il découvrit un superbe album relié de cuir. Un album de photos.

Il l'ouvrit timidement et lut sur la page de garde :

__

Harry

Les photos que tes parents avaient ont brûlé quand la maison a été détruite. Mais j'ai retrouvé celles-ci dans mes affaires.

J'ai jeté un sort à l'album pour qu'il survive le plus longtemps possible, alors n'aie pas peur de tourner et retourner les pages.

Sirius.

Harry, qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tourna la page et découvrit la photo d'un bébé, endormi. Sous la photo était écrit : " Harry Godric Sirius Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980. " En dessous, Sirius avait ajouté : " Tu as deux ou trois heures sur cette photo. "

Harry regarda à nouveau la photo. Il dormait, les poings serrés, une mèche de cheveux déjà ébouriffés retombant sur son front. De temps en temps, il poussait un soupir.

Harry tourna les pages et découvrit des photos de ses parents à Poudlard, de leur mariage, de sa mère enceinte, une autre photo de lui à la maternité, dans les bras de son père, et plein de photos de lui, jusqu'à octobre 1981 – quelques jours avant la mort de ses parents. Sirius figurait sur plusieurs photos. Il avait le même air que sur la photo du mariage que Harry possédait déjà : jeune, très vif – et très doux sur une photo où il tenait Harry dans ses bras. 

Harry revint au début de l'album, regarda un moment les photos de Poudlard. Plusieurs montraient son père à seize ans – presque son âge. Il lui ressemblait de manière sidérante : même cheveux, même nez, même front, pratiquement les mêmes lunettes : seuls les yeux étaient différents. Il avait les yeux de sa mère. Son père, apparemment, était un peu plus grand que lui : aussi grand que Sirius.

Son parrain avait légendé toutes les photos, en indiquant la date et en ajoutant quelques commentaires. Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit la fatigue l'envahir : il regarda sa montre et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Il se mit en pyjama, ferma la fenêtre et se glissa dans son lit. Il posa l'album sur sa table de chevet, ouvert à une page où on voyait son père danser avec sa mère. Sentant le sommeil venir, il enleva ses lunettes et eut tout juste le temps de les poser sur la table avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, aussitôt levé, Harry écrivit une lettre à Sirius pour le remercier, et une autre à Ron pour le mettre au courant. Il confia les deux parchemins à Hedwige.

" Va d'abord voir Sirius, et après Ron, d'accord ? "

La chouette hulula d'un air digne et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry s'assit à son bureau, reprit son livre de potions et le parchemin où il avait mis ses notes.

" La plupart des poisons à retardement peuvent être combattus par les antidotes classiques, mais certains comme le Contabescum (poison de dépérissement) nécessitent des antidotes spécifiques, souvent préparés à partir des ingrédients mêmes du poison… "

Le mois d'août s'écoula paisiblement. Dudley passait son temps sur son nouvel ordinateur et n'embêtait pas Harry Harry quand à lui travaillait et jouait avec ses pions. Le 24 août, il prépara ses affaires. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

" Oui ? "

La silhouette massive de l'oncle Vernon s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

" La… personne qui vient te chercher demain, comment vient-elle ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " dit Harry qui songea soudain qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Hagrid. Il avait préféré ne pas dire à son oncle que c'était le demi-géant qui venait.

" Si c'est encore par la cheminée, gare à toi. " dit l'oncle Vernon avant de redescendre.

Harry plia ses pulls et les mit dans sa malle. Il ne voyait pas Hagrid utiliser la poudre de cheminette – il ne rentrerait jamais dans une cheminée normale !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse

Le lendemain matin, vers 9 heures et demi, Harry descendit ses affaires. Il faisait flotter sa malle en l'air avec sa baguette, l'objet étant trop lourd pour qu'il le soulève normalement.

" Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de la… en dehors du collège ! " glapit Dudley quand il le croisa.

" Je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire pour faire du mal aux gens. " répliqua Harry. " A moins que tu veuilles m'aider à porter ma malle ? "

Dudley grimaça et repartit jouer à son ordinateur. Harry posa sa malle par terre dans l'entrée et attendit.

A dix heures, quelqu'un frappa avec force à la porte. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, qui étaient dans le salon, sursautèrent, mais Harry ouvrit la porte et sourit à Hagrid.

" Bonjour Harry. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? "

Harry lui montra sa malle.

" Alors on y va. On doit partir dans six minutes. "

Les trois Dursley, poussés par la curiosité, s'étaient rapprochés et observaient la scène. Quand Hagrid tourna la tête vers eux, ils disparurent en vitesse.

Hagrid chargea sans effort la malle sur son épaule. Harry fit un signe de la main aux Dursley et ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? "

Harry acquiesça. Il raconta un peu à Hagrid comment s'était passé l'été, puis demanda, perplexe :

" Comment est-ce qu'on va aller à Londres ? "

" Dumbledore m'a confié un Portoloin " dit Hagrid en montrant à Harry une boule de verre colorée. " On va aller dans un terrain vague près d'ici pour que les moldus ne nous voient pas, et on arrivera dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. "

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les Portoloins depuis ce qui lui était arrivé dans le labyrinthe, mais il savait que si c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait donné à Hagrid, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Hagrid regarda sa montre.

" Ah. C'est là. "

Il montra à Harry un terrain à l'abandon, entouré d'une clôture abîmée. Il fit passer Harry dans un trou de la clôture, puis le suivit. Ils se cachèrent derrière les planches de bois.

" Encore dix secondes… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… "

Harry sentit qu'on le tirait par le nombril il vit le terrain vague devenir flou et disparaître. Un instant plus tard, ils atterrirent sur un épais matelas.

" Et voilà ! On y est. "

Harry se releva et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Il reconnut la rue où était le Chaudron Baveur.

Hagrid se redressa, épousseta son manteau et remit en place sa barbe qui s'était enroulée autour du col.

" On va laisser ta malle ici, on repassera après avoir fait les courses. Le Poudlard Express va nous emmener au château demain matin. Viens, nous avons beaucoup de courses à faire. Tu n'as pas un peu grandi, depuis l'année dernière ? "

Harry avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres au cours de l'été, et les robes de l'année dernière ne lui allaient plus.

" On passera chez Mme Guipure quand on aura récupéré ton argent. "

Harry et Hagrid passèrent la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry trouva que l'ambiance était différente par rapport aux autres années. Le retour de Voldemort inquiétait tout le monde.

" Je pensais envoyer ma fille à Beauxbâtons, mais finalement je l'ai mise à Poudlard, c'est plus sûr… "

" L'école va recevoir beaucoup de nouveaux élèves. " glissa Hagrid à l'oreille de Harry. " Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Depuis l'histoire du Basilic et l'évasion de Sirius, pas mal de gens doutaient du sérieux de Dumbledore. Mais avec les mesures de sécurité qui ont été prises, les parents pensent que leurs enfants seront plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Ils ont raison, d'ailleurs. "

" C'est quoi, exactement, ces mesures ? " demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait que les promenades à Pré au Lard soient supprimées.

" Les fantômes ont été chargés de surveiller les couloirs. Pour le parc, j'ai acheté plusieurs chiens de chasse. Les élèves n'auront pas le droit de sortir seuls, toujours par deux ou trois, et des professeurs accompagneront les sorties à Pré au Lard. "

Harry soupira de soulagement.

" Sniffle m'a écrit que Buck était au château. "

" Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma lettre. Oui, il me l'a confié. Il est en pleine forme. "

" Il n'est plus condamné à mort ? " risqua Harry.

" Non, Dumbledore a réussi à faire lever la condamnation. Un grand homme, vraiment, Dumbledore. Le jury a dit que comme Buck n'a commis aucun acte répréhensible depuis plus d'un an, il n'est pas dangereux. "

" M. Malefoy ne doit pas être content… "

" Non. " Hagrid poussa la porte de Gringotts et fit passer Harry devant lui. " Mais il a trop de problèmes en ce moment pour s'en préoccuper. Il a essayé de revenir au Conseil de l'école, mais ils l'ont refusé. "

Harry monta dans un wagon. Hagrid le suivit avec une moue de dégoût. Il détestait les wagons de Gringotts.

En ressortant de Gringotts, les poches de Harry plus remplies, ils allèrent à la boutique de Mme Guipure – prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers – et Harry acheta des robes de travail, ainsi qu'une robe de soirée en velours vert avec des reflets cuivre et or. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott.

Comme d'habitude, la librairie était pleine de monde. Hagrid avait trouvé un nouveau livre pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques : ils étaient moins agressifs que le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, mais le libraire ne les appréciait pas beaucoup plus car ils avaient la faculté de voler si on ne bloquait pas les ailes attachées à leur couverture. L'éditeur avait prévu des courroies pour glisser les ailes, mais quelqu'un s'était amusé à détacher tous les livres qui volaient à travers la boutique, poursuivis par deux sorciers armés de filets à papillons. Hagrid rentra la tête dans ses épaules en voyant le libraire, qui détourna les yeux d'un air hautain.

Harry, lui, n'y faisait pas attention : il avait remarqué, vers le fond d'un magasin, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années au regard sombre qui feuilletait des livres de sorts. Le garçon le regarda et Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler une brève seconde. Il porta la main à son front. Le garçon baissa les yeux et se pencha à nouveau sur son livre. Harry l'examina : mince, le visage en lame de couteau, une robe de sorcier impeccable, des cheveux bruns bouclés.

" Damian ! Viens ici ! "

Le garçon leva les yeux vers la femme qui avait appelé. D'un air maussade, il posa son livre et la rejoignit.

" Je t'ai dit de ne pas aller dans ce rayon… "

Harry regarda la femme et son souffle se coupa une seconde. Elle était grande, mince, le même visage maigre et osseux que son fils, avec des cheveux noirs un peu gras qui tombaient en natte sur son dos. Elle portait une robe verte ornée d'un lézard brodé.

Harry se secoua. Des gens à cheveux noirs, il y en avait beaucoup. Lui, Hagrid, Sirius… et Rogue. Il se força à regarder ailleurs. A sa connaissance, Rogue n'était pas marié. Qui aurait voulu de lui ?

Il rejoignit Hagrid qui regardait les livres d'animaux magiques.

" Regarde. " dit le géant en lui montrant le dessin d'un superbe cheval ailé, roux, dont la queue était entremêlée d'herbes.

" C'est un Leonan, un cheval lion. Il vit en Afrique. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir en étudier un jour… "

Harry le regarda d'un air mi-amusé, mi-effondré. Hagrid reposa la livre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter ? "

Harry déplia sa liste.

" _Manuel de _métamorphose,_ niveau 5,_ le deuxième tome de _Lever le voile du futur, _le_ Manuel pratique de Cryptozoologie _par Sara Creange… "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Hagrid sortirent de la libraire.

" J'aurais besoin de nourriture pour Hedwige. "

" On va aller à la boutique d'animaux magiques. D'ailleurs, je dois récupérer une commande. "

Harry frémit.

" C'est pour le cours ? " demanda-t-il courageusement.

" Non, ce sont des poissons pour le lac… Des Lanternes d'argent. Ce sont des poissons lumineux qui nagent près de la surface. Comme ça, on pourra garder de la lumière dans le parc même la nuit. "

Harry poussa la porte de la boutique.

" Oh, salut Harry ! "

Harry reconnut Colin et Dennis Crivey, deux élèves de Poudlard, qui entraient en quatrième et en deuxième année. Tous deux étaient passionnés par son histoire, ce qui les rendait parfois très agaçants.

" Je m'achète un rat pour mon anniversaire. " expliqua Dennis en montrant une cage où une vingtaine de rats de toutes les couleurs les observaient.

Harry s'approcha du comptoir et vérifia machinalement que les rats avaient tous leurs doigts. Un des partisans de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow, qui avait fait accuser Sirius, pouvait se transformer en rat – mais il lui manquait un doigt à la main gauche.

Harry acheta du Miamhibou et une boîte de friandises reconstituantes. Hagrid était parti dans l'arrière-boutique. Il revint en portant un grand aquarium où nageaient au moins soixante poissons.

" Ce sont les derniers ? " demanda le vendeur.

" Oui, j'ai déjà amené tous les autres au château. Tenez. "

Il tendit au vendeur une grosse poignée de mornilles.

" C'est bon. " dit le vendeur après avoir compté. " Tenez, pour le voyage. "

Il tendit une boîte ronde que Hagrid glissa dans sa poche.

" Tu viens, Harry ? "

" J'arrive. "

Harry et Hagrid passèrent encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi à aller de boutique en boutique – ingrédients de potions, magasin de chaudrons pour Hagrid, un télescope plus puissant pour Harry qui allait étudier de nouvelles constellations cette année. Enfin, vers six heures du soir, ils purent s'asseoir au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry buvait un jus de fruit à bulles magiques en regardant distraitement autour de lui, quand Hedwige entra en volant dans le bar. Elle ralentit et se posa sur la table. Harry vit qu'elle portait un parchemin à la patte. Il le décrocha. La chouette hulula doucement et renifla le verre de jus de fruit. Le barman s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et une petite assiettes de graines. Ravie, Hedwige se mit à manger pendant que Harry lisait sa lettre.

__

Salut Harry !

Merci pour la lettre ! Tu es sans doute déjà sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid, ou au château ? Les parents ont dit que tu y arriverais avant la rentrée, pour être plus à l'abri. J'aurais bien aimé te voir avant la rentrée (on est allés acheter nos affaires il y a une semaine) mais tant pis, on se verra au château.

Hermione est rentrée de Bulgarie et elle passe la fin des vacances à la maison. Elle m'a ramené plein d'autographes de joueurs de Quidditch alors je lui fais un peu moins la tête.

Est-ce que tu as reçu le catalogue de Fred et George ? Ils me l'ont montré. Ils commencent à en envoyer à des copains de Poudlard. Les parents ne sont toujours pas au courant !

Tout les élèves de Gryffondor que j'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ont dit que ce serait toi le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Tu as vu le livre de Prédictions ? J'aurais bien arrêté, mais maman m'a dit qu'en cinquième année ce n'était plus possible.

A bientôt.

Ton ami

Ron.

Harry, pris d'un doute, alla chercher le livre dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il lut dans le sommaire : " Comment prédire les accidents : l'efficacité comparée des différents techniques. "

Il comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire Ron. Le professeur Trelawney, qui enseignait la Divination, avait tendance à prédire la mort imminente de Harry au moins une fois par mois. Si tous les élèves apprenaient comment prédire les accidents, les autres élèves de la classe – surtout Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil – n'allaient pas tarder à prédire eux aussi à Harry une fin tragique.

Hagrid jeta un coup d'œil au livre. Il n'avait pas dépassé la troisième année d'études. Ce qui ne gênait en aucune façon Harry et ses amis, et qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir professeur.

Avec un soupir, Harry referma le livre et allait le poser par terre à ses pieds quand Hagrid posa la main sur son bras.

" Viens, on remonte. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Hagrid lui montra deux personnes dans la rue. Harry frissonna en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy et sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez. Son fils était le pire ennemi de Harry à l'école. Son père était un Mangemort et il en tirait une certaine fierté – sans toutefois le crier sur les toits.

Harry se leva, prit son livre, et tendit sa main vers Hedwige pour qu'elle se pose dessus. Il monta dans sa chambre, suivi par Hagrid.

" On va dîner ici. " dit le géant. " C'est plus sûr. Ça ne te dérange pas ? "

Harry secoua la tête. Il sortit ses pions de sa valise et les posa sur la table.

" C'est un jeu de pions sorciers ? "

" Vous connaissez ? "

" J'en avais un quand j'étais petit… Enfin, façon de parler. Je peux les voir ? "

Harry lui tendit la boite. Hagrid choisit la chaise la plus solide de la pièce et s'assit dessus pour examiner les jetons.

" Ils sont magnifiques… "

" C'est Hermione qui me les a offerts pour mon anniversaire. "

Hagrid posa les pions sur la table. 

" Vous voulez jouer ? " demanda Harry qui sentait que ça le démangeait.

Hagrid accepta et demanda aux pions de prendre la forme de petits chevaux. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Tom frappe à la porte. Il apportait le dîner.

" A quelle heure est-ce que je vous réveille, demain ? "

" A sept heures et demi, si tu veux bien. Notre train part à neuf heures. "

" A votre service. "

Tom fit un signe et descendit l'escalier. Harry posa son pion et prit sa fourchette.

" Il y aura quelqu'un d'autre, dans le train ? "

" Non, juste nous, Hedwige et les poissons. " dit Hagrid en montrant l'aquarium dans sa chambre.

Harry regarda les poissons. Le soir tombant, ils s'étaient mis à briller, diffusant une lumière argentée très douce.

" Leur lumière va augmenter. Il faudra que je les mette quelque part, sinon ils m'empêcheront de dormir. "

" Ça ne les fatigue pas, de briller ? "

" Non… En fait, ils captent la lumière du jour et la ressortent quand il fait sombre. Ils ne s'éteignent que s'il fait trop sombre tout le temps. Ils ont beaucoup de réserve. J'ai vu un Lanterne d'argent briller pendant plus de trois jours dans une pièce sombre. "

Harry et Hagrid mangèrent et déposèrent leur plateau devant la porte. Ils firent encore une partie de petits chevaux puis Hagrid dit qu'il était temps de dormir.

" On va partir tôt, demain. J'ai réservé un taxi, mais je ne fais pas trop confiance aux transports moldus. " dit-il avec une grimace.

Harry sourit.

" Bon, bonne nuit. Dors bien. "

" Vous aussi, Hagrid. "

Hagrid ferma la porte de communication entre leurs chambres. Harry se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il repensa au garçon qu'il avait vu dans la libraire. Le rayon où il était, c'était des grimoires de formules très puissantes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait les regarder ? Harry se rappela soudain de la liste que le garçon avait donnée au libraire : c'était les mêmes livres que ceux qu'il avait acheté pour sa première année. Le garçon allait à Poudlard ! Ils se reverraient quelques jours plus tard… Harry se força à penser à autre chose. Il se tourna sur le côté, regarda la rue – il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux – et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Tom le réveilla en frappant à la porte. Harry s'habilla, finit de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle, et descendit avec Hagrid. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de manger et de payer les chambres avant que le taxi arrive. Hagrid avait eu la bonne idée d'en demander un grand, afin de pouvoir s'y caser, mais sa tête touchait quand même le plafond, même plié en deux.

Le chauffeur, moldu, le regarda un instant avec curiosité, puis se concentra sur sa route. Il les déposa à la gare avec quinze minutes d'avance. Harry paya – Hagrid était totalement étranger à l'argent moldu – et ils entrèrent dans la gare.

" Il y a un train sur la voie dix à huit heures cinquante. " souffla Hagrid. " On devrait pouvoir passer sans problème. "

Harry et se dirigèrent vers le quai entre les voies neuf et dix, et attendirent près d'une barrière en métal. Quand les gens commencèrent à affluer vers la voie dix, ils s'appuyèrent tranquillement sur la barrière et ni vu ni connu, la traversèrent.

Harry regarda autour de lui. D'habitude, la voie 9 ¾ était noire de monde, mais aujourd'hui tout était calme. Le machiniste, sur le quai, discutait avec la vendeuse de nourriture.

" Ah ! Bonjour, Hagrid. Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Montez. On part dans deux minutes. "

Harry monta dans un wagon et Hagrid lui tendit les bagages – sa malle, la cage où Hedwige somnolait, et l'aquarium des poissons. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment. 

Le train démarra. Harry posa la cage d'Hedwige sur la banquette et sortit un jeu de cartes explosives. Ils commencèrent à jouer et ne s'arrêtèrent que vers une heure, quand la vendeuse de nourriture passa dans le couloir.

" Vous voulez manger avec nous, Mary ? "

" Avec plaisir. " dit la marchande en entrant dans le compartiment.

Hagrid prit dans son manteau la boîte ronde donnée par le vendeur d'animaux du Chemin de Traverse, l'ouvrit, et en sortit des petits biscuits en forme d'algue qu'il donna aux poissons. Hedwige, perchée sur les genoux de Harry, becqueta un peu de pain.

Le voyage continua pendant tout l'après-midi, et quand le soleil eut tourné au rouge vif, ils arrivèrent en vue de Pré au Lard. Le train ralentit, s'immobilisa sur le quai, et Hagrid descendit pour récupérer les bagages.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du quai, contournèrent la forêt, et arrivèrent au lac. Plusieurs dizaines de barques – celles des premières années – attendaient, amarrées. Hagrid posa les bagages de Harry dans l'une d'elles, y fit monter Harry, puis le rejoignit, détacha l'amarre, et la barque s'éloigna paisiblement sur le lac.

Au détour de la forêt, qui les accompagnait sur une partie du trajet, Harry vit le château. La labyrinthe sur le terrain de Quidditch avait disparu, et les gradins ainsi que les buts avaient été remis en place. Hagrid avait posé l'aquarium sur le bord de la barque une dizaine, puis cinquante poissons vinrent voir leurs compatriotes. Les poissons de l'aquarium s'étaient massés du côté lac, à tel point que Harry eut peur de voir l'aquarium tomber.

En approchant du château, Harry vit deux hiboux s'envoler par une fenêtre et s'éloigner. A leur gauche, le soleil se couchait il faisait encore doux, mais peu par rapport à la journée précédente. L'air s'était rafraîchi en montant vers le nord.

A/N : Vous pouvez trouver des extraits du livre de Cryptozoologie dans la rubrique " fanart " du site http://www.grimoireharrypotter.free.fr. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

La barque s'engouffra dans un portail et passa sous une voûte de pierre épaisse avant de s'arrêter au bord d'une digue de pierre. Hagrid l'attacha à un piquet et fit descendre Harry avant de lui passer la cage d'Hedwige. Il prit la malle, l'aquarium, et descendit à son tour. Ils montèrent un escalier et débouchèrent dans le parc. Hagrid laissa l'aquarium près de la porte. Harry ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige qui s'envola gaiement et disparut derrière une tour. Hagrid poussa la porte et entra dans le hall, suivi par Harry. Celui-ci insista pour amener sa malle au dortoir tout seul.

" Bon, d'accord. De toutes façons tu ne risques plus rien. Je vais voir Dumbledore. Viens nous rejoindre quand tu auras posé tes affaires. "

" C'est quoi, le mot de passe de la tour ? "

" Carillon. Celui du bureau de Dumbledore est Œuf de Pâques "

Harry étouffa un rire, souleva sa valise à l'aide de sa baguette et monta l'escalier. En arrivant au troisième étage, il entendit un caquètement et des sifflements suraigus. 

" Oh ! Le petit Potter ! Alors, on a été puni ? On doit rentrer au château avant les autres ? "

" Fiche-moi la paix, Peeves. "

L'esprit frappeur fonça sur sa valise pour la lui prendre, mais Harry avait prévu sa manœuvre et écarta au dernier moment la malle. Peeves percuta le sol, traversa le plancher et disparut dans le couloir en dessous en poussant des jurons. Harry se mit à rire et poussa sa valise dans le couloir de la tour.

" Bonjour, Harry. " dit aimablement la grosse dame. " Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? "

" Oui, et vous ? " demanda Harry par réflexe avant de se rappeler que les tableaux ne sortaient jamais du château.

" J'ai rendu visite à ma cousine, dans la galerie de la tour Ouest. Elle a un beau château, et un mari charmant. En revanche, leur fils… pauvre Edouard, mourir aussi jeune, c'est vraiment malheureux. Enfin… vous avez le mot de passe ? "

" Carillon. "

La grosse dame hocha la tête et ouvrit le passage. Harry entra dans la salle commune rouge et or, vide et silencieuse, monta l'escalier et entra dans son dortoir. Les lits étaient faits, mais seul le sien était ouvert. Il posa sa valise près de son lit, rangea son Eclair de Feu – l'objet auquel il tenait le plus, avec sa baguette, la carte du Maraudeur, et la cape d'Invisibilité de son père – puis redescendit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

" Œuf en choc… euh, non. Œuf de Pâques ! "

La gargouille pivota, libérant le chemin. Harry monta les marches et frappa doucement à la porte.

" Oui ! "

Harry entra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, Fumseck perché sur son épaule. Hagrid lui faisait face.

" Bonjour, Harry. " dit Dumbledore en souriant. " Tu vas bien ? "

" Oui, merci. Et vous ? "

" Ça va. Hagrid m'a dit que tu avais passé de bonnes vacances… Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. "

Harry acquiesça et s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de Hagrid. Il parlèrent un peu de l'été et la conversation glissa sur Sirius.

" Il m'a écrit pour mon anniversaire. Il m'a envoyé un album de photos. Des photos de mes parents, et de moi bébé. "

" Je sais, il m'en a parlé. "

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Dumbledore sourit en voyant son étonnement.

" Il a passé une partie de l'été ici. "

Harry sourit doucement. Puis un sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé pendant l'été revint.

" Comment va-t-il ? "

" Qui ? "

" Sirius… Dans sa lettre il disait que tout allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, que Remus Lupin allait bien, mais il n'a rien dit sur lui. Et… je ne sais pas, mais j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre pendant l'été. Comme s'il était triste. J'ai rêvé d'un chien noir, plusieurs fois. "

Dumbledore avait l'air à la fois grave et perplexe. Hagrid sourit soudain.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Dumbledore sourit à son tour. Il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose.

" Sirius et ton père étaient liés télépathiquement. Ils partageaient les mêmes pensées et quand l'un allait mal, l'autre le ressentait. J'ai même une scène assez amusante dans ma Pensine, regarde. "

Dumbledore prit la bassine de pierre et la posa sur la table. Il remua un peu avec sa baguette magique et quelque chose apparut au fond. Harry se pencha et regarda. Il voyait la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sirius et son père étaient assis dans des fauteuils, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils devaient avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Harry se pencha encore et vit Remus Lupin, jeune – les cheveux châtains, le visage lisse – et sa mère, qui dévorait son père des yeux. 

Harry se pencha encore et son nez toucha la substance argentée. Il fut projeté dans la salle, près de l'entrée. Personne ne le voyait. Sirius et son père se regardaient, silencieux, les yeux brillants. Ils avaient l'air très concentrés. Harry se rappelait avoir déjà vu cette expression une fois, sur le visage de Sirius et du professeur Lupin, dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'était donc comme ça que Lupin avait découvert la vérité…

Harry regarda encore. Le regard de Sirius sembla s'assombrir un instant et son père eut un léger sourire. Il se leva, alla prendre un objet sur la cheminée – un petit vase – et le montra à Sirius. Celui-ci applaudit.

" Tu l'avais tordu, dis donc. " maugréa James en retournant s'asseoir.

" C'était plus drôle, tu aurais vu ta tête… " dit Sirius en riant.

" Je n'ai rien entendu. " dit Lupin de sa voix douce. " Et toi, Lily ? "

La jeune fille gonfla les joues comme un poisson et fit semblant de nager. Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Soudain Sirius se tourna, les sourcils froncés, et regarda quelque chose derrière Harry.

" Professeur Dumbledore ? "

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce en souriant. Au même moment, le Dumbledore actuel apparut à côté de Harry. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau.

" C'était leur jeu préféré. " dit Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir et en faisant signe à Harry de l'imiter.

" L'un d'eux pensait à un objet, le décrivait en pensée et l'autre devait aller le chercher. En septième année, ils parvenaient même à se raconter des histoires. "

" Et ma mère ? "

" Elle n'y parvenait pas du tout, d'après ce que je sais. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très intéressée par le phénomène. "

" Alors, j'ai peut-être reçu des messages de Sirius… "

" Sirius était très doué en télépathie. Ainsi qu'en divination, d'ailleurs. Il est possible qu'il t'ait contacté cet été, même inconsciemment. "

" Et j'ai reçu le message ? "

" Apparemment, oui. Tu sais, le don de télépathie se transmet souvent dans une famille. Ton père l'avait, il est probable que tu l'aies aussi. "

Harry hocha la tête. L'idée de pouvoir lire dans les pensées l'amusait. Son père pouvait le faire… Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Alors, comment allait Sirius, cet été ? "

Il fut surpris lui-même d'entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

" Il était inquiet, mais il le cachait. " dit lentement Hagrid. " Je lui ai parlé. Il avait peur pour toi. Il craignait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. "

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

" Est-ce que la maison des Dursley est protégée ? "

Dumbledore eut un regard surpris.

" Je me pose la question depuis un moment… " expliqua Harry " Depuis que vous avez insisté pour que je rentre chez eux cet été. "

Dumbledore sourit.

" Oui, Privet Drive est sous protection magique, mais personne ne s'en rend compte. C'est un sort très complexe. Je l'ai jeté le soir où on t'a déposé chez eux. Il ne peut rien t'arriver là-bas. "

Harry sourit doucement, puis commença à rire. Il imaginait la tête des Dursley s'il apprenaient que leur maison était protégée par de la magie.

" Sirius a été rassuré de te savoir en sécurité, mais il reste nerveux. Il ne s'est rien passé de bien grave cet été, mais le fait est que le Seigneur des ténèbres est revenu et que les Mangemorts sont en action. "

Harry resta silencieux. La situation l'effrayait. La voix de Dumbledore rompit ses pensées.

" Il ne faut pas se montrer défaitiste, sinon la défaite est assurée. Nous avons repris la guerre, et l'ennemi a du retard sur nous. Surtout en cohésion d'hommes. En attendant, tu vas reprendre tes études et ne plus te préoccuper de ça, ça te dépasse encore. Plusieurs personnes sont là pour assurer ta sécurité. "

" Euh, à propos… "

Dumbledore sourit.

" Tu te demandes si tu auras le droit de sortir ? " (Harry acquiesça) " Oui, je ne veux pas te démoraliser. Les mesures de sécurité sont les mêmes pour tous les élèves, ne pas sortir dans le parc seul et ne pas se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Ni dans la forêt. Tu pourras également te rendre à Pré au Lard avec les autres. "

Harry sourit.

" Les cours reprennent dans une petite semaine. En attendant, tu as le droit de te promener dans le château, comme en temps normal. "

Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore regarda sa montre et se leva.

" C'est pratiquement l'heure du repas, je vous invite à descendre. Hagrid, vous mangez avec nous ? "

" Si vous me le proposez, monsieur le directeur… "

Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle et entrèrent. La plupart des tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, seules deux étaient dressées.

" Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Tu vas être le seul élève pendant quelques jours. "

Harry s'assit à côté de Hagrid. Une dizaine de professeurs étaient déjà là, et deux chaises étaient encore vides. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry tourna la tête et vit avec déplaisir entrer le professeur Rogue, accompagné de Mc Gonagall. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Rogue leva les yeux vers Harry et eut la même expression de dégoût que d'habitude. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été. Le peu qu'il savait venait de Sirius. Dumbledore voulait les amener à se faire confiance, ce que tout le monde pensait impossible.

Rogue s'assit le plus loin possible de Harry et Mc Gonagall prit le siège restant. Dumbledore regarda le sol, devant la table, et la nourriture apparut dans les plats. Harry se servit. C'était toujours aussi délicieux. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à faire libérer tous les elfes…

Harry, pendant ces quelques jours, bénéficia d'une liberté quasi totale. Il pouvait aller où il voulait dans le château, même s'il évitait les sous-sols – territoire de Rogue – et pouvait aussi sortir dans le parc avec Hagrid. Il volait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, et allait parfois rendre visite à Buck qui vivait dans un enclos près de la cabane de Hagrid. L'enclos, très haut, était recouvert d'un grillage qui empêchait Buck de s'enfuir en volant. Crockdur avait fini par s'habituer à lui.

" Il va bien. " dit Hagrid en caressant la toison de plumes grises. " Sirius s'est bien occupé de lui. "

" Vous ne devriez pas prononcer son nom… " souffla Harry.

" Euh, oui, excuse-moi. Sniffle s'est bien occupé de lui… Je le trouve même plus gentil qu'avant. "

Adorable, songea Harry en regardant l'hippogriffe fouiller le sol avec son bec à la recherche de vers. Il aperçut une chenille, l'attrapa et la mangea. Claquant du bec avec bonheur, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir un autre régal du même genre. Hagrid avait l'air attendri. Harry se força à cacher ses grimaces.

" C'est ce que vous préparez pour les cours ? " demanda-t-il en montrant une grande tente dressée non loin de la cabane.

" Oui, en partie. " répondit Hagrid d'un air malicieux.

" Je peux voir ? "

" Pas encore. Attends la rentrée. "

Harry regarda la tente en tissu bleu-vert, conçue pour se fondre avec le paysage – même si elle avait peu de chances de vraiment paraître invisible avec ses 300 mètres de long et 100 de large…

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait y être caché ? Harry redouta un moment que Hagrid ait décidé de se lancer dans l'élevage de dragons – des dragons cracheurs d'eau, par exemple – mais c'était impossible. La présence de dragons était strictement interdite à Poudlard, et seul le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait pu obtenir une dérogation du Ministère…

Le château, à moitié endormi pendant les vacances, se réveilla d'un seul coup la veille de la rentrée. Les derniers professeurs arrivèrent, les elfes parcouraient les couloirs, faisant le ménage et nettoyant partout. Hagrid s'affairait près de la tente – il construisait un enclos, visiblement – et avait demandé à Harry de rester au château. Le jeune homme, désœuvré, se promenait au second étage quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

" Harry ? "

Il se retourna. Dans le couloir, à une trentaine de mètres de lui, il vit Sirius et Lupin. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser une éventuelle hallucination, puis courut les rejoindre. Sirius le freina à bout de bras et le jaugea d'un coup d'œil.

" Dis donc, tu as grandi ! "

" Pas beaucoup… "

" Depuis la troisième année, au moins dix centimètres. " jugea Lupin.

" Quatre ou cinq pendant l'été… en deux mois, c'est rapide… Peut-être que tu vas devenir aussi grand que ton père... "

Harry examina à son tour Sirius. Le séjour chez Lupin lui avait fait du bien. Ses cheveux étaient courts et propres, sa robe de sorcier impeccable, et il était moins maigre. Il avait l'air en pleine forme.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Moi ? Rien… J'accompagne ton nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. "

Harry regarda Lupin qui hocha la tête.

" Dumbledore m'a écrit cet été. Il m'a demandé de reprendre mon poste. "

" Et vous avez accepté ? "

" Comme si j'avais le choix… " Lupin lança un regard vers Sirius, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air innocent. Harry éclata de rire.

" On devrait aller s'asseoir quelque part. " proposa le fauteur de troubles.

Harry et Lupin acquiescèrent. Lupin ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe et ils entrèrent. Trois chaises décollèrent et se posèrent près d'eux, autour d'une table.

" C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire dans ta lettre ? "

" Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas ? "

" Moi, pas du tout… mais les autres ? "

" Les professeur sont tous au courant, et comme j'ai déjà fait cours une année ici sans problèmes, ça témoigne pour moi… "

" Et à la pleine lune ? "

" Devine. " grinça Sirius.

" Le professeur Rogue ? "

" Lui-même. "

" Arrête. C'est déjà gentil à lui d'accepter… "

" Je sais. " soupira Sirius qui semblait ne pas y croire une seconde.

Harry essaya de changer de sujet.

" Comment vous êtes venus ? "

" On a transplané dans le souterrain de Honeydukes et on a marché jusqu'ici. "

" Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? " demanda Sirius, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

" Euh, oui, très bonnes… J'ai beaucoup regardé les photos… "

Le regard de Sirius s'adoucit.

" J'ai reçu une lettre des Weasley. Je pense que tu es au courant de l'avancement d'Arthur Weasley… Ils avaient l'air heureux, en tous cas. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il raconta ce qu'il savait, ainsi que le catalogue de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Sirius semblait particulièrement intéressé, mais Lupin avait l'air catastrophé.

" Je peux m'attendre au pire… "

Sirius le regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes. Harry devina qu'ils s'échangeaient des pensées.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous, cet été ? "

" On a travaillé. " dit Lupin.

" On a fait le compte des Mangemorts présents et anciens et de tous ceux qui leur étaient liés… On a essayé de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui. "

" Ils sont tous en activité ? " 

" Non. Presque tous, mais pas la totalité. Surtout dans les proches… Et je te rappelle qu'un Mangemort s'est totalement retiré de la bande… Un que tu connais bien… "

Harry se souvint de paroles de Voldemort : " _Un autre m'a quitté définitivement… Il sera tué, bien entendu… _"

" Le professeur Rogue ? "

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Cette fois, toute lumière joueuse avait disparu des yeux de Sirius.

" Il a passé presque tout l'été ici. On n'en sait pas plus… C'est entre lui et Dumbledore. "

Harry avait déjà entendu ça une fois.

" Et pour Pettigrow ? "

Sirius fit un rond avec son pouce et ses doigts.

" Zéro. Personne ne l'a vu, il a disparu. "

" Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? "

" Peu probable. Si celui qui a ramené Voldemort à la vie était tué, ça se saurait… Non, je pense qu'il sait qu'il a été vu et qu'il fait attention. "

" Pour l'instant. " ajouta Sirius.

Harry eut un air interrogatif.

" Peter n'a jamais brillé par son intelligence… Il est incapable de se débrouiller seul. S'il avait eu un peu plus de jugeote, déjà, il aurait évité de me croiser. "

Lupin voulut parler, mais Sirius leva la main.

" A nous deux, on a des amis un peu partout en Europe. Il va sans doute se faire repérer. "

" Et si on l'attrape ? "

" Il ira au Ministère. " dit Lupin d'un ton sec.

" Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Fudge, je pense que ça en vaudra la peine. " dit Sirius.

Harry le regarda, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou pas. Probablement les deux à la fois. Un peu trop peut-être pour Lupin qui, Harry le devinait à son regard, envoyait à Sirius des pensées. Harry eut envie de s'amuser un peu.

" Sirius… A ton avis, comme mon père était télépathe, est-ce que je peux l'être aussi ? "

Lupin envoya à nouveau des idées à Sirius. Harry crut entendre, dans sa tête : " Il le sait… "

" C'est possible. Qui te l'a appris ? "

" Dumbledore. "

Lupin regarda Harry, perplexe. Ses yeux s'assombrirent une fraction de seconde et Harry entendit dans sa tête :

" Vous entendez, là ? "

" Oui. " dit Harry.

Sirius lui envoya à son tour :

" Si tu entends… est-ce que tu peux regarder vers la fenêtre derrière toi ? "

Harry se retourna et regarda la fenêtre.

" Il est télépathe. " soupira Lupin.

" Ça a l'air de te réjouir… "

" Oui, pour qu'il fasse comme son père, espionner les pensées du professeur afin de trouver plus facilement les réponses ? "

" Mon père faisait ça ? "

Sirius confirma.

" Il était très doué pour deviner à quoi pensaient les gens… Ça l'aidait aussi au Quidditch, il pouvait deviner les mouvements des autres joueurs. "

" Mais… On peut le faire comme ça, sans que les gens envoient des pensées ? "

" C'est difficile, mais c'est possible. En fait, on peut " verrouiller " ses pensées pour empêcher qui que ce soit de les lire, et en général c'est automatique, mais pendant les matchs aucun joueur n'y pensait. Leur cerveau était trop occupé. Alors c'était plus facile. "

" Tu devrais lui parler des règles. " dit Lupin à Sirius.

" Les règles ? "

" Oui, quand on a découvert qu'on était télépathes, tous les trois, on a mis au point deux règles à ne jamais transgresser. "

" Lesquelles ? "

" Ne pas utiliser notre don pour faire des choses illégales… "

" … y compris tricher en classe… "

" Ça, on l'a rajouté après. Et ne jamais forcer les pensées de quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit, même quelqu'un qu'on déteste. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" C'est fréquent, la télépathie ? "

" A peu près aussi fréquent que les Animagi. Autrement dit, plutôt rare. "

" Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? "

" C'est compliqué. En fait, jusqu'à trois ans, tous les enfants sont télépathes. Ensuite, la parole prend le relais et en général, la partie du cerveau qui contrôle la télépathie ne travaille plus du tout. Mais parfois, ça se réveille à l'adolescence. C'est ce qui nous est arrivé, et à toi aussi. "

" On a déjà vu un ou deux cas d'enfants qui restaient télépathes, tout le temps, mais c'est rarissime. Peut-être un cas sur un million. "

" Et après, c'est définitif ? "

" Pour autant que je sache, oui… "

Harry hésita. Il avait un pressentiment.

" Est-ce que Dumbledore est télépathe ? "

" Oui. "

" Et Voldemort ? "

" Oui et non… Au départ, il n'avait pas le don. Il l'a acquis avec la magie noire. Mais ce n'est pas de la télépathie normale, s'il essaie de s'introduire dans ton esprit tu le sauras aussitôt. "

" On ne le sait pas, sinon ? "

" Sur le moment, non. C'est en partant que le… visiteur laisse une trace. Alors qu'avec la magie noire, on s'en rend compte immédiatement, et on peut fermer totalement son esprit. "

" Il y a quelque chose qui marche très bien, pour empêcher quelqu'un de lire dans tes pensées, c'est de réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps. D'imaginer des bruits, n'importe quoi. Ça crée un désordre tel que toute lecture est impossible. "

Harry essayait d'assimiler toutes ces informations. C'était plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très simple. " dit Sirius.

" Tu as entendu ce que je pensais ? "

" Vous y pensiez si fort que vous avez émis sans vous en rendre compte. "

" Tu peux choisir de n'envoyer un message qu'à une seule personne, en pensant à cette personne en même temps que tu émets le message. "

" Le plus difficile, c'est de parler – si l'on peut dire – de quelqu'un en télépathie. Il risque d'entendre ! "

Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau allait déborder. Lire dans les pensées, bloquer ses pensées, envoyer un message à quelqu'un…

" Tu apprendras vite. Techniquement, ça a l'air très tordu, mais ton cerveau sait le faire, même si tu n'as pas encore beaucoup de pratique. "

" Combien de temps vous avez mis pour apprendre ? "

" Pour penser à des objets ou lire dans des pensées ouvertes, quelques jours. Pour s'envoyer des messages courts, quelques semaines, et pour des messages plus long, deux ou trois mois. Le plus dur, parler de quelqu'un sans qu'il l'entende, ça demande à peu près un an. "

" Quand tu t'exerceras à envoyer des messages sur quelqu'un, ne pense jamais à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Commence par un non-télépathe, bien sûr, puis passe à un télépathe. "

" Je croyais que seuls les télépathes pouvaient entendre… "

" Les télépathes sont les seuls à pouvoir entendre clairement. Chez un non-télépathe, le message passe, mais différemment. Si tu penses du mal de quelqu'un, lui se souviendra t'avoir entendu dire du mal de lui. C'est un souvenir faux, mais son cerveau sera persuadé que c'est vrai ! "

Harry prit un moment pour ajouter tout ça à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Je t'ai dit, c'est moins difficile que ça en a l'air. Ne force pas, laisse les choses venir. "

" A la bibliothèque, il y a un manuel de télépathie. Il est rangé dans la divination. Personne ne le regarde, en général. Il est bien fait, vous pourrez vous en servir. "

Ils continuèrent à parler tout l'après-midi, puis Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de Harry. Le cadran avait viré au rouge sombre. Il était presque sept heures.

" Il faut que je reparte. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que le train arrive… "

" Quel train ? "

" Une dizaine de sorciers qui habitent Pré au Lard travaillent dans une usine de balais, à quarante kilomètres d'ici. Le train les dépose à la gare de Pré au Lard, mais ils ont tous la manie de transplaner pour rentrer chez eux… Si je transplane en même temps qu'eux, ils risquent de sentir ma présence. " expliqua Sirius alors qu'ils ressortaient de la salle.

Ils arrivaient près de la sorcière borgne quand Rogue passa dans un couloir. Sirius alla lui parler. Harry, étonné, les regarda. Comme Sirius revenait vers eux, il entendit Rogue dire :

" Si je te l'ai promis, je le ferai. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. "

Le professeur s'éloigna.

" Promis quoi ? "

Sirius haussa une épaule, l'air de dire " Ça ne te regarde pas. "

" Ça me concerne ? "

" Peut-être, peut-être pas… "

Le professeur Lupin ouvrit le passage de la sorcière borgne, et Sirius s'y glissa après leur avoir serré la main. La statue reprit sa place.

Harry descendit vers la Grande Salle. Il essayait d'ordonner dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait appris. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dumbledore arriver.

" Bonsoir, Harry. "

" Oh ! Bonsoir, professeur… "

Dumbledore sourit.

" Alors, Sirius t'a appris comment utiliser la télépathie ? "

Harry acquiesça.

" Ça a l'air très compliqué au début, mais tu t'y feras vite. "

" C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi… "

Dumbledore sourit. Harry alla s'asseoir. Les professeurs discutaient. Plusieurs regardaient des feuilles de parchemins : leurs emplois du temps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, assis comme d'habitude à l'autre bout de la table. Qu'avait-il promis à Sirius ? Confusément, il sentait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui, mais ne pouvait pas en savoir plus.

Il reporta son attention sur les plats. Hagrid entra dans la Grande salle et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Voilà ! J'ai fini. Tout est prêts pour les cours. J'ai ta classe après-demain, tiens. "

Il montra à Harry son parchemin. Harry vit, le vendredi 2 septembre, matin : " _Gryffondor – Serpentard / 5e Année_ ". L'après-midi, ils avaient potions, nota Harry avec déplaisir. Manière très agréable de commencer l'année…

Après le dîner, Harry passa à la bibliothèque rendre un livre qu'il avait emprunté, puis se coucha. Il était assez impatient de voir les autres. Et inquiet aussi à l'idée de voir Damian… Incapable de s'endormir, il prit dans sa table de chevet l'album de Sirius et chercha des photos d'un match de Quidditch lors de la septième année de ses parents. Son père était Poursuiveur, et Sirius Batteur. C'était sa mère qui avait pris les photos. Harry regarda un moment les joueurs voler et les balles fuser, puis il referma l'album, le posa sur sa table de chevet avec ses lunettes, souffla sa bougie et s'endormit.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : 1er Septembre 1995

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain et descendit. Les elfes étaient tous au travail. Le train arrivait le soir à Pré au Lard, mais quelques élèves arrivaient plus tôt, car ils habitaient dans la région et leurs parents les avaient déposés. Harry passa la journée à la bibliothèque, plongé dans le livre de télépathie, et faisant mentalement le compte des heures : départ du train, déjeuner, arrivée dans quatre heures, trois, deux, une… Un peu avant sept heures moins le quart, il descendit dans le hall et attendit avec les autres élèves. Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, ils entendirent des claquements de sabots dehors. Les diligences amenant les élèves commençaient à arriver. Les premiers entrèrent Harry reconnut plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor.

" Salut Harry ! "

" Salut, Dean. "

" Hermione et Ron nous suivent, ils arrivent bientôt. " dit Seamus en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Harry guetta l'arrivée de ses amis. Ils montèrent enfin les marches et le rejoignirent.

" Salut ! "

" Le voyage s'est bien passé ? "

" Oui… Il y avait des contrôleurs en plus, pour surveiller le train. "

" Malefoy s'est fait choper quand il voulu prendre son crapaud à Neville. Je crois qu'il va avoir des ennuis… "

Ils marchèrent vers la Grande Salle, mais Rogue apparut soudain et se dirigea vers eux.

" Granger, Weasley, je voudrais vous voir. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? "

" Rien, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore. Allez vous asseoir, Potter. Venez, tous les deux. "

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air interrogatif. Il haussa les épaules et alla vers la Grande salle alors que eux s'éloignaient avec Rogue.

Harry alla s'asseoir près de Seamus et Dean ils posèrent leurs chapeaux sur le banc pour garder des places à Ron et Hermione. Quand tout le monde fut assis et que le bruit commença à se calmer, Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les première année.

C'était vrai qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que les années précédentes une bonne centaine, jugea Harry en les voyant passer entre les tables. Il regarda attentivement les visages et il commençait à se détendre et à penser qu'il s'était trompé à la librairie quand entra, dans les derniers de la file, un garçon assez petit, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, au visage fin et osseux, qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il regarda autour de lui personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent près de l'estrade. Presque tous avaient l'air inquiet, seuls quelques uns étaient calmes Damian était dans le lot.

Dans un silence d'église, le professeur Mc Gonagall posa sur l'estrade un tabouret à trois pieds et le vieux Choixpeau. Celui-ci se redressa, sembla observer la salle quelques secondes, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit et il chanta :

Je semble être un chapeau normal

Mais ce n'est pas la vérité 

Oui mon histoire n'est pas banale

Car j'ai connu de grands sorciers.

Il y a plus de milles années

Lorsque j'étais plus présentable

Il n'y avait pour les sorciers

Aucune école raisonnable.

Alors, les sages Gryffondor

Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard

Choisirent d'enseigner les sorts

Et créèrent l'école de Poudlard.

Pour eux, tous les sorciers devaient

Présenter nombre qualités

Mais comme tout l'monde n'est pas parfait

Ils ont choisi leurs préférées.

Si vous êtes chez les Gryffondor

Votre courage est important

A Poufsouffle, le travail est or

Et la sagesse un fondement

Les Serdaigle aiment la loyauté

La franchise fait leur honneur

A Serpentard on est rusé

Et on a l'ambition au cœur.

Jeunes damoiselles et damoiseaux

Approchez donc, n'ayez pas peur

Venez tous mettre le Choixpeau

Qui sait seul lire dans vos cœurs

Je regarderai vos pensées

Vos rêves, vos idées et vos choix

Et je dirai sans hésiter

Quelle maison vous accueillera.

Le Choixpeau se tut et tous les élèves applaudirent. Mme Mc Gonagall prit un long parchemin et dit :

" Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je vous mettrai le Choixpeau. Aber, Johanna ! "

Une petite fille rousse s'avança, intimidée, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant et dit " Gryffondor ! "

" Premier élève Gryffondor ! " dit Fred en applaudissant Johanna. " Ça commence bien pour nous ! "

" Alvin, Mark ! "

" Poufsouffle "

Harry regarda s'écouler peu à peu le flot des élèves. Il se demandait ce que Rogue voulait dire à Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, c'était long… Mme Mc Gonagall appelait les G et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

" Halstead, Robert ! "

" Serpentard ! "

" Eh, Harry ! " appela Colin Crivey un peu plus loin. " Il y en a qui disent que tu as passé tout l'été au château, c'est vrai ? "

" Non, je suis arrivé il y a seulement une semaine. "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

Harry hésita un peu avant de répondre.

" Dumbledore voulait être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien. "

" Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse détruire Tu Sais Qui… " souffla Colin, impressionné, avant de se retourner vers ses camarades.

Harry soupira.

" Va falloir que tu t'y fasses. " dit en riant Jeremy, un garçon dont les parents habitaient à Pré au Lard et qui était en sixième année. " Au village, tout le monde parle de toi. Tu es devenu un véritable héros. "

Harry fit la moue. Etre un héros, ça ne lui disait rien… Surtout si Malefoy l'apprenait. Il se moquerait de lui pendant des semaines.

Mme Mc Gonagall continuait :

" Lowry, Ruth ! "

" Gryffondor ! "

" Mayer, Sue ! "

" Poufsouffle ! "

" Mitchell, Remy ! "

Le Choixpeau prit un peu plus de temps avant de dire :

" Serdaigle ! "

Harry regarda Remy s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle. Pas très loin, Cho applaudissait. Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas encore regardée. Elle était de plus en plus jolie… Ses cheveux avaient poussé pendant l'été et ses yeux brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

Harry se secoua et regarda vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Ron et Hermione entrèrent, se faufilèrent entre les tables et s'assirent près de Harry.

" Où ils en sont ? "

" La répartition n'est pas encore terminée. "

Ron et Hermione regardèrent les nouveaux élèves. Le professeur Mc Gonagall appela Thomas Nelsson. Un jeune garçon s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant.

" Serdaigle ! "

" Nirsh, Charles ! "

Une fine silhouette aux cheveux brun sombre se détacha du groupe, mais ce n'était pas Damian. 

" Serdaigle ! "

Harry regarda Mary Oakley s'avancer vers le tabouret et être envoyée à Poufsouffle, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? "

" Il a dit qu'on aurait des cours en plus. " fit Ron, l'air abattu.

" De sortilèges, pour se défendre. " dit Hermione. " C'est utile. "

" Mais pourquoi vous seulement ? "

" Je ne sais pas… "

" Il a juste dit qu'on aurait des cours de Sortilèges de défense en plus, dès la semaine prochaine. Il a dit aussi que le professeur Flitwick nous renseignerait. "

Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Rogue les avait rejoints. Il regardait les élèves de première année. Mc Gonagall appela Samia Renwork.

" Gryffondor ! "

Harry et ses amis applaudirent la petite fille qui s'asseyait à leur table.

" Riggs, Megan ! "

Une petite blonde bouclée, au visage couvert de taches de rousseur, s'avança.

" Gryffondor ! "

" Roam, Todd ! "

Un garçon métis, sans doute à moitié indien, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau sembla hésiter un bon moment avant de lancer :

" Poufsouffle ! "

Todd, soulagé d'être placé, alla rejoindre sa table. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avala sa salive et lut :

" Rogue, Damian ! "

Tous les murmures se turent et plusieurs centaines de regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue, immobile, le regard fixé sur Damian qui marchait vers le tabouret. Le professeur Mc Gonagall posa sur sa tête le Choixpeau, qui tomba sur son nez.

Immédiatement, le Choixpeau se plissa, comme s'il fronçait les sourcils. Sa pointe se pencha sur le côté. Harry devina qu'il parlait à voix basse, et que seul Damian pouvait l'entendre. Il vit les lèvres du jeune garçon bouger pour lui répondre. Le chapeau se redressa brutalement, l'air surpris. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui observait la scène, la respiration presque suspendue.

Le Choixpeau se balança un peu, perplexe. Les poings de Damian étaient serrés. Il y eut encore une ou deux secondes, puis le Choixpeau prononça :

" Serpentard. "

Damian enleva le Choixpeau, le rendit à Mc Gonagall, et se dirigea vers la tables des Serpentard. Malefoy se poussa pour lui faire de la place, mais Damian lui lança un regard meurtrier et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui.

Alors que Mc Gonagall appelait Christine Roy, les conversations reprirent.

" Vous croyez que c'est le fils de Rogue ? "

" Je l'ai vu chez Fleury et Bott l'autre jour, il était avec sa mère. " dit Harry. " Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue. "

" Mais alors, il porterait le nom de sa mère… "

Harry haussa les épaules.

Mc Gonagall continuait l'appel avec Laura Timey (Serdaigle !), Sébastien Tyce (Gryffondor !), Sarah Tyce (Gryffondor !), Noam Weg (Serpentard !) et finit avec Rufus Zans (Poufsouffle !). Elle roula le parchemin et remporta le Choixpeau. 

Dumbledore se leva.

" Avant que le repas vous détourne de toute préoccupation scolaire, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer. "

Harry se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

" Comme vous le savez sans doute tous maintenant, Lord Voldemort est revenu à la vie cet été. " Un frisson parcourut la salle. " Nous n'allons cependant pas nous laisser faire. L'école et le parc sont protégés et il ne pourra rien vous arriver si vous respectez quelques consignes de sécurité. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir dans le parc seuls vous devrez toujours être au moins à deux ou trois. Il en sera de même pendant les sorties à Pré au Lard qui vous sont autorisées à partir de la troisième année. Par ailleurs, la forêt est strictement interdite à tous les élèves. Pour passer à des nouvelles plus réjouissantes, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons aura lieu cette année… "

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de toute la salle. Dumbledore sourit.

" Je suis également heureux de vous annoncer que le professeur Lupin va reprendre son poste de professeur de la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pendant les pleines lunes, il sera remplacé par le professeur Rogue. "

Le murmure qui était monté un instant de la table Serpentard s'apaisa. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue qui fit un léger signe de tête.

" Le professeur Rogue souhaite vous dire quelque chose. "

Rogue se leva.

" Afin de ne pas avoir à l'expliquer pendant les cours, " dit-il d'une voix glaciale en balayant la salle du regard, " je vais vous renseigner tout de suite. "

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Damian qui l'écoutait tranquillement, assis à la table des Serpentard.

" Damian est mon neveu. Sa mère est ma sœur. "

Il quitta Damian des yeux et regarda à nouveau les élèves, l'air féroce.

" Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous n'aurez pas à le déranger pour savoir pourquoi il porte le même nom que moi. "

Il se rassit. Mc Gonagall, restée parfaitement calme – les professeurs devaient déjà être au courant, pensa Harry – prit la parole.

" Trois préfets ayant fini l'année dernière leurs études, je profite de l'occasion pour vous présenter leurs successeurs. A Poufsouffle, la nouvelle préfète est Mlle Eleonor Bilton. M. Thomas Breckenridges sera le préfet de Serdaigle enfin, la préfète de Gryffondor sera Mlle Catherine Byars.

Les nouveaux préfets se levèrent, sous les acclamations de leurs camarades. Ils étaient tous les trois en sixième année.

Dumbledore ouvrit les bras.

" Bon appétit ! "

La nourriture apparut aussitôt sur les tables. Tout le monde se servit et les bavardages démarrèrent.

" Tu avais raison, Harry. " dit Ron. " C'est sa mère qui était à la librairie. "

" Il regardait les livres de sorts du second cycle. " de souvint Harry. " Sa mère n'était pas d'accord. "

" Tu crois qu'il veut faire de la magie noire ? "

" Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… "

" S'il n'aime pas Malefoy, il ne peut pas être totalement mauvais. " dit Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ron regarda tous les mets qui s'étalaient sur la table.

" Tu ne fais plus la défense des elfes, Hermione ? "

" Si. " répondit la jeune fille d'un air pincé. " Mais j'ai changé de tactique. Les elfes aiment travailler, et ils ont droit à de bonnes conditions de travail. Ils n'ont pas à être sans cesse des esclaves. "

Harry et Ron se sourirent. Hermione disait sensiblement la même chose l'année précédente.

Le repas terminé, les plats nettoyés, Dumbledore souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Les préfets guidèrent les nouveaux élèves vers les dortoirs. Le mot de passe de la tour avait changé.

" C'est quoi ? " demanda Neville, l'air inquiet.

" Agitatio Crepitaculum. "

Neville soupira.

Harry était épuisé et alla directement se coucher. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à monter. Ron s'approcha et demanda à voix basse :

" Harry, tu dors ? "

" Non… "

" Tu as vu Rogue avec Damian ? Apparemment, il ne veut pas qu'on l'ennuie. "

" Il est de sa famille, c'est normal. " dit Harry. " Tu as vu déjà comment il est avec les Serpentard… "

" Ouais. Mais moi, il me paraît bizarre. "

" A moi aussi… Enfin, on verra plus tard comment il est… "

Harry préféra ne pas dire qu'il avait eu mal à la tête la première fois que Damian l'avait regardé. Ça avait aussi été le cas avec le professeur Rogue… son oncle. Et c'était passé ensuite. 

Harry roula sur le dos et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Dans la nuit, il fit un autre rêve : un gros chien noir au poil embroussaillé courait dans un paysage de neige. Harry pouvait entendre son souffle haletant, le bruit de ses pattes sur le sol. Le chien s'épuisait. Il allait tomber… Soudain, un oiseau arriva à l'horizon. Le chien s'arrêta, montra les dents et grogna. L'oiseau s'approcha : c'était un hibou noir. Il n'avait qu'une tache blanche sur le ventre. Le chien grogna encore, puis se calma. Le hibou s'arrêta devant lui. Le chien le flaira et remua la queue. Soudain, il dressa les oreilles un troisième animal approchait. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le troisième animal était un loup, un peu plus petit que le chien sa fourrure était fauve et grise. Il s'arrêta à côté du chien et du hibou. Tous trois se regardèrent un moment, calmement. Puis ils disparurent, ainsi que le paysage.

Harry se frotta les yeux. Il était réveillé. Il venait de rêver… D'un chien, d'un loup et d'un hibou. Un drôle de rêve… Il se rallongea dans son lit et essaya de réfléchir.

Le chien, c'était Sirius… Le loup, sans doute Lupin – loup-garou… Mais le hibou ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais lu quoi que ce soit sur un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en hibou… Peut-être que c'était juste un hibou ? Non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était plus compliqué. Mais que pouvait au juste signifier ce hibou ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ? Il n'était pas entièrement noir… Et quel lien avait-il avec Sirius et Lupin ? Harry fit des efforts pour penser, mais il était trop fatigué. Il se rendormit sans en savoir d'avantage.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Premiers cours

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, les élèves reçurent leurs emplois du temps. Harry remarqua que les cours de Lupin étaient avant le déjeuner ou en fin d'après-midi – pour les cinquième année comme pour les septième ou les quatrième, vit-il en regardant les feuilles de Fred et de Ginny. Leur premier cours était le lundi suivant. Comme l'avait dit Hagrid, ils étaient les premiers à avoir cours avec lui : vendredi matin. Suivaient Divination – Arithmancie pour Hermione, déjeuner, et Potions.

" Mis à part le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est une journée épouvantable. " grogna Ron. " Et encore, on ne sait pas ce qu'on aura en Soins… Tu sais quelque chose, Harry ? "

" Rien du tout. Hagrid a installé une grande tente près de la forêt, mais il m'a interdit d'y aller. "

Il avait espéré pouvoir voir par la fenêtre ce qu'était devenu l'enclos, mais le brouillard était tombé sur le château la veille en fin d'après-midi, et ne s'était toujours pas dissipé.

" On va voir… "

Après le petit déjeuner, ils sortirent dans le parc. Le brouillard était à couper au couteau, à tel point qu'on avait installé des guirlandes de lumière vers les serres et la tente. Hagrid les attendait devant la tente.

" Bonjour… On attend encore les derniers Serpentards et on pourra y aller. "

Harry vit Malefoy, accompagné de ses habituels sbires Crabbe et Goyle, un peu plus loin. Ils boudaient.

Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés, Hagrid les rassembla devant l'entrée de la tente.

" Etant donné que les cours de l'année dernière n'ont pas semblé intéresser tout le monde (il regardait particulièrement Malefoy), j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, de vous présenter cette année davantage d'espèces. C'est pourquoi j'ai installé pendant l'été cet élevage de créatures magiques. Il y a également, dans un enclos, plusieurs autres espèces, mais vous ne pouvez pas les voir d'ici. On s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais vous faire visiter l'élevage et vous expliquer le contenu des cours. "

Hagrid avait changé depuis l'année précédente, pensa Harry. Il était plus sûr de lui, et son cours semblait mieux organisé.

Les élèves entrèrent prudemment sous la tente. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un véritable zoo : des cages, des aquariums, et plusieurs petits enclos. Chaque espèce était séparée des autres par une clôture violette.

Hagrid fit parcourir à ses élèves tout l'élevage, étalé sur cinq couloirs reliés entre eux. Ils y avait de tout : des crapauds, des escargots empoisonnés qui traçaient sur les vitres de leur aquarium de longues lignes de bave qui changeaient de couleur tous les trente centimètres (toutes les heures, en fait), des poissons fluorescents, des salamandres confortablement installées dans un feu, un Augurey qui criait plaintivement – sa cage avait été insonorisée, expliqua Hagrid, mais pas totalement, afin qu'on puisse l'entendre – un superbe crabe de feu… Chez les animaux plus gros, il y avait plusieurs chèvres unicornes, au long pelage blanc, un Clabbert qui sourit aux élèves de toutes ses dents pointues, un Diricawl qui disparaissait en tournant sur lui-même avant de réapparaître ailleurs.

" La tente est entièrement ensorcelée. " dit Hagrid aux élèves. " Aucun des animaux présents ici ne peut sortir. Cela empêche toutes les évasions. "

Harry s'approcha d'un chien noir et blanc, sagement assis près d'une niche. Il était assez gros, mais plus petit quand même que Sirius. Sa queue, dix centimètres avant la fin, se séparait en deux pour former une jolie fourche.

Un peu plus loin, les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant une cage où trônaient plusieurs oiseaux aux plumes multicolores. Tous semblaient être en train de chanter, mais on n'entendait rien.

" Ce sont des Focifères. Leur cage est totalement insonorisée car leur chant rend fou celui qui l'écoute trop longtemps. "

Les élèves continuèrent à parcourir la tente. A part les cages de l'Augurey et des Focifères, rien n'était insonorisé et le bruit de tous les animaux formait un ensemble pas vraiment musical, mais distrayant.

Quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, Hagrid les emmena dans le fond de la tente.

" J'ai installé ici une salle de classe, afin de pouvoir faciliter les cours théoriques. Entrez, on va regarder vos livres. "

Hagrid poussa la porte de la salle et les élèves entrèrent. La pièce était assez grande pour contenir une soixantaine de personnes. Il y avait des tables et des chaises et, dressé à une extrémité, un grand tableau noir. Devant le tableau, un peu sur le côté, il y avait une table et une chaise aux proportions de Hagrid.

" Asseyez-vous et sortez vos livres. Oh, à propos, j'ai oublié quelque chose : il est formellement interdit de libérer les ailes d'un livre pendant les cours, ici et dans l'élevage. Tout élève qui désobéira fera perdre trois points à sa maison. C'est bien compris ? "

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. Malefoy boudait plus que jamais.

Hagrid reprit son sourire et leur demanda d'ouvrir leurs livres à la page 5. Ron lut l'introduction.

" _Le but de cet ouvrage est de faire connaître aux élèves sorciers les espèces qu'il seront amenés à côtoyer, ainsi que toutes les espèces dangereuses. Il a été conçu afin de répondre aux attentes des élèves de première année comme de ceux de septième année_… "

Le cours fini, les élèves retournèrent au château. Les Serpentard avaient Métamorphose. Les Gryffondor se scindèrent en plusieurs groupes, suivant l'option choisie. Harry et Ron montèrent les marches menant au septième étage.

Dans un couloir, ils croisèrent le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan. Celui-ci les reconnut et leur souhaita le bonjour. Ils arrivèrent sur le palier sous la classe et attendirent, avec les autres, que la trappe du plafond s'ouvre.

La classe du professeur Trelawney n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi étouffante. 

" Bienvenue à tous. Pendant ce trimestre, nous allons étudier la dactylomancie, la science de la prédiction par les balancements d'une bague. Ma chérie, " dit-elle à Lavande, " je vois que vous risquez de vous blesser dans un escalier, alors faites attention quand vous redescendrez. Et vous, " dit-elle à Neville qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, " je vois que vous allez rencontrer des évènements heureux, par le biais d'une personne qui n'est pas dans cette pièce. Une jeune fille. "

Neville se redressa et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Harry se sentit content pour lui. Jusqu'ici, la vie de Neville n'avait pas vraiment été riche en évènements heureux. Ses parents avaient été soumis par des Mangemorts au sortilège Doloris, et étaient devenus fous. Ils étaient hospitalisés à Sainte Mangouste. Neville les voyait pendant les vacances, mais ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

Le professeur leur distribua des bagues en argent accrochées à des fils de soie. Elle leur montra comment les suspendre au dessus d'un papier sur lequel était écrit une question et à lire la réponse selon les balancements de la bague. Ron écrivit " Hermione va-t-elle passer l'heure du déjeuner à la bibliothèque ? " et la bague se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite. Le professeur se rapprocha d'eux.

" Vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question, cela trouble les vibrations. Ecrivez une question dont vous ignorez la réponse ! "

Un peu plus loin, Dean regardait attentivement sa bague qui ondulait.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? "

" Je lui ai demandé le menu de midi… "

Quelques élèves rirent sous cape.

" Je crois qu'on va avoir de la crème fouettée. " dit Dean en regardant la bague qui oscillait.

Le cours se termina enfin. Les élèves posèrent leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et descendirent déjeuner. A table, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione. Celle-ci paraissait de très bonne humeur.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Je suis allée voir Winky aux cuisines. Elle commence à s'habituer… Elle ne parle plus de Croupton et elle a une matinée de repos par semaine. Elle ne veut pas encore être payée, mais elle a l'air assez contente. "

Hermione se pencha vers eux.

" Dobby m'a dit que Sniffle était allé la voir cet été… Il lui a remonté le moral… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait… "

" Cet été, dans une de ses lettres, il m'avait demandé de lui raconter… Je ne savais pas pourquoi… "

" Maintenant, on sait. " dit Hermione d'un air satisfait en se redressant.

Harry se pencha en avant pour se servir de pommes de terre.

" Puisqu'on parle de lui, j'ai des choses à vous raconter… Je n'ai pas pu vous en parler hier… "

Il leur raconta la visite de Sirius au château la veille de la rentrée, leur longue discussion – après une légère hésitation, il parla aussi de la télépathie – et le bref tête à tête entre Sirius et Rogue.

" Il a dit quelque chose à Rogue ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Mais quoi ? "

" Sais pas. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse entendre… "

" Vous vous rappelez, l'année dernière ? Dumbledore devait les surveiller pour les empêcher de se battre. "

" Ils ont travaillé ensemble cet été, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit, ils ont bien dû apprendre à se supporter… "

L'après-midi passa lentement – trop lentement, pour les élèves en cours de Potions – et s'ouvrit sur le week-end. Ron et Hermione le passèrent à faire des suppositions sur ce que seraient leurs cours de Sortilèges supplémentaires.

" Ce que je me demande surtout, c'est pourquoi Harry ne les a pas…J'ai demandé à plusieurs élèves, on est les seuls à avoir ça ! "

" On le saura mardi. " dit Ron, d'un air fataliste.

Le mardi matin était occupé par un double cours d'Enchantements.

Après le cours, qui avait porté sur les sortilèges de couleur – Vermeil, Emeraude, Azur – les trois adolescents allèrent voir le professeur.

" Ah ! Oui… Oui, le professeur Dumbledore pense que vous devriez connaître des sorts de protection que l'on n'enseigne normalement qu'en sixième ou en septième année. "

" Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas ces cours ? " s'étonna Harry.

" Vous connaissez déjà la plupart de ces sorts… Stupefix, Impedimenta, le sortilège du Patronus… Quand nous en aborderons d'autres, je vous préviendrai. Mais pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas besoin de ce cours. "

Harry pensa que Hermione non plus n'en avait sans doute pas besoin, mais il ne dit rien.

" Compte tenu de votre emploi du temps, je pense que le vendredi après-midi sera parfait… Après le cours de Potion, vous n'avez rien, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Non. "

" Parfait ! C'est d'accord, alors ! A vendredi ! "

Ron et Hermione commencèrent par le sortilège de Stupéfixion – sur des animaux, d'abord – et à la fin de la semaine suivante tout le monde avait retrouvé ses marques.

Harry avait été surpris lors du premier cours de potions.

Rogue semblait égal à lui-même, le regard glacial, le teint cireux, la voix doucereuse cependant, il s'était abstenu de toute remarque désagréable envers lui, comme envers Neville. Ce dernier s'était prudemment assis près de Hermione, et s'appliquait tant qu'il pouvait, si bien que ses potions étaient acceptables.

Harry, en broyant des coquilles de moules pour une potion d'engrais, se demanda si l'attitude de Rogue n'était pas liée à la promesse faite à Sirius. " Laisse Harry tranquille, arrête de l'abaisser en permanence "… De la part de Sirius, c'était tout à fait possible. Lui et Rogue se toléraient, forcés par Dumbledore. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés.

Le week-end suivant, alors qu'il était assis dans le parc en train de s'occuper de son balai – les sélections pour le nouveau gardien et le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient la semaine suivante – Harry entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

" T'es Harry Potter ? "

Il se retourna. C'était Damian. Il remonta une mèche de cheveux et lui montra la cicatrice sur son front.

" Et toi, tu es Damian Rogue ? "

" Ouais. "

Harry le regarda. Il était vraiment petit ses yeux étaient noirs, comme ceux de Rogue, mais plus vivants.

" Je peux m'asseoir ? "

Harry se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Damian sauta en bas des marches de pierre et s'assit près de lui. Il désigna d'un coup de tête l'Éclair de Feu.

" Drago Malefoy est jaloux de ton balai. Il n'arrête pas d'en parler dans la Salle Commune. En l'écoutant, on pourrait croire que le Nimbus 2001, c'est le pire balai qui existe ! "

Harry sourit et dit prudemment :

" Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, Malefoy ? "

" C'est un crétin. Et un fils à papa… Mais tu le connais mieux que moi ! Moi, ça fait juste 10 jours que je suis ici. "

Harry, intrigué, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

" Quand tu as mis le Choixpeau… Il a hésité pas mal de temps. Et quand il a dit que tu allais à Serpentard, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sûr de lui ! Je ne sais pas, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il le regrettait. "

Damian hocha la tête.

" Il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Pour la loyauté… C'est moi qui ai refusé. "

" Tu voulais aller à Serpentard ? "

" C'est ma mère qui m'a dit d'y aller. "

Harry était sidéré. Les Serpentard étaient connus pour leur roublardise et le fait que la moitié des étudiants sortants se dirigeaient tout droit vers la magie noire.

" Il ne faut pas qu'on me repère… " murmura Damian.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Damian expliqua :

" Mes parents sont séparés. Mon père était trop tourné vers la magie noire… Il est parti quand j'avais cinq ans. D'après ce que je sais, il a forcé ma mère à choisir entre la magie blanche et lui. Elle a choisi la magie blanche. C'est mon oncle – le professeur Rogue – qui nous a fourni une cachette… Lui était déjà à l'abri à Poudlard. Quand Voldemort est revenu, lui et ma mère ont décidé qu'il valait mieux m'envoyer ici, pour que je sois plus en sécurité. Normalement, je n'ai pas encore l'âge… Mais j'ai le niveau alors Dumbledore a accepté de me prendre. "

" Mais pourquoi tu es à Serpentard ? "

" La famille Rogue est très connue… On remonte à une dizaine de générations, et pratiquement tous se sont tournés vers la magie noire… Il n'y a que mon oncle, ma mère et moi. Sauf que ma mère et moi, on se cache. Et si je m'étais retrouvé dans une autre maison, toute la famille l'aurait su… "

" Il fallait faire croire que ta mère est restée dans la magie noire. "

Damian acquiesça.

" C'est cruel. "

" On a pas le choix… Ma famille est très puissante, presque autant que les Malefoy… Et puis au moins, à Serpentard, il y a mon oncle. Il peut me protéger. "

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

" N'en parle à personne, d'accord ? Juste à tes amis si tu veux, mais qu'ils gardent le secret. Je t'ai mis au courant parce que je pensais que c'était plus pratique. "

" Je ne te trahirai pas, promis. Tu peux compter sur moi. "

Damian sourit, puis se tourna vers le parc. Plusieurs Serpentard passaient un peu plus loin.

" Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, pas la peine qu'on te voie discuter avec moi… "

Damian acquiesça et disparut dans la galerie. Harry ramassa son Éclair de Feu et son Nécessaire à Balai et remonta dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la Salle Commune, occupés à leurs devoirs.

" Il faut que je vous parle. " souffla Harry.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'écart et Harry leur répéta, à voix basse, ce que lui avait expliqué Damian.

" Tu penses qu'il dit la vérité ? "

" Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir… Et puis souvenez-vous, le Choixpeau l'avait choisi pour sa loyauté, et lui ne se trompe jamais. "

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

" Nous, rien… Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. Ne le répétez à personne. "

" Compte sur nous. "

Ils orientèrent leur conversation sur le Quidditch, sujet moins risqué, au cas où des élèves les auraient vu discuter. 

Après le dîner, Harry écrivit à Sirius pour lui raconter ce qu'il savait et lui demander son avis. Il envoya la lettre le lendemain, avec Hedwige. La chouette lui revint le mercredi suivant, avec la réponse de Sirius. 

" _J'étais au courant pour le neveu de Rogue, sa sœur est passée au château pendant que j'y étais. Elle n'a jamais été soupçonnée de faire partie des Mangemorts mais son ex-mari, si… Tu peux croire Damian, surtout si le Choixpeau se porte garant de sa loyauté._

Je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui quand je t'ai vu au château parce que je savais qu'il ne faisait pas de magie noire et que j'ai pensé que tu serais au courant dès le lendemain. Désolé si ça t'a dérangé.

On n'a pas eu d'autres nouvelles de Pettigrow, mais on (enfin, mes amis) cherchent toujours… Fais attention à toi.

J'espère que tout se passe bien au château sinon… Bonne chance pour les sélections !

Sirius. "

Les sélections de Quidditch avaient lieu le vendredi après-midi, les cours ayant été exceptionnellement annulés. Mme Bibine avait déjà vu les élèves intéressés, et à présent les membres potentiels des équipes devaient passer plusieurs épreuves. Harry en avait été exempté lors de sa première année car il avait déjà, de manière accidentelle, prouvé ses compétences.

L'équipe de Gryffondor avait besoin d'un nouveau Gardien et d'un Capitaine. Plusieurs élèves murmuraient que Harry serait ce Capitaine. Lui ne savait pas encore trop à quoi s'en tenir.

Les deux frères Crivey s'étaient présentés aux sélections, mais au soulagement de Harry ils ne furent pas pris. Ron se présenta aussi. Lui se tira fort honorablement de l'épreuve, arrêtant toutes les balles lancées par les Poursuiveuses Alicia, Katie et Angelina, et réalisant sans trop de difficulté les figures spéciales – Etoile de Mer, Double Huit, Sprint de Jeu. Il resta avec deux autres élèves dans la dernière épreuve, consistant à affronter trois Poursuiveurs pris dans les trois équipes adverses. A la fin, Ron remporta l'épreuve, à un cheveu devant Mathias Hale.

" Ouais, Harry ! Je suis dans l'équipe ! "

" Comment tu as appris ça ? " demanda Harry, stupéfait.

" Fred et George m'ont aidé à m'entraîner cet été… et Hermione m'a rapporté des astuces du Gardien bulgare. "

Les dernières sélections s'achevèrent et Mme Bibine passa aux choix des Capitaines. Toutes les équipes devaient en prendre un nouveau. Les Serpentard votèrent à l'unanimité pour Malefoy les Poufsouffle, qui avaient perdu Cédric Diggory l'année précédente, choisirent Justin Finch-Fletchley et les Serdaigle une des Poursuiveuses, Clara Eden. Enfin, Madame Bibine demanda à l'équipe de Gryffondor qui se portait volontaire pour être le Capitaine. Harry regarda les autres.

" Je vais être Capitaine de l'équipe. " finit-il par dire.

Les jumeaux Weasley saluèrent sa phrase en heurtant leurs battes l'une contre l'autre.

" Parfait, Potter. Vous affronterez les Serpentard début novembre. Vous pouvez rentrer. " dit-elle aux joueurs.

Les joueurs allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires et remontèrent au château.

Les frères Crivey, qui avaient suivi les épreuves, avaient déjà averti les autres et la salle commune de Gryffondor était décorée pour la fête.

" Bravo, Ron ! " dit Seamus, un bras en écharpe. " Je me serais bien présenté, mais je me suis tordu le poignet… Lavande m'est tombée dessus dans les escaliers. "

" Je n'ai pas fait exprès. " se défendit Lavande.

Les frères Weasley avaient amené de leur dortoir des pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste qui explosèrent en libérant des étoiles. L'ambiance ne s'interrompit pas pendant le dîner, et ce ne fut qu'à minuit que Harry put se coucher, après avoir écrit une lettre à Sirius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le week-end suivant, alors qu'il profitait du beau temps pour faire un tour en balai dans le parc, Harry vit une petite silhouette, debout sur la pelouse, tenant une baguette magique. Il descendit un peu et reconnut Damian. Le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas vu concentré, il suivait des yeux un petit oiseau en bois qui volait à un mètre du sol.

Harry se posa et s'approcha.

" Oh ! Salut, Harry. "

" Salut… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

" Je m'amuse. "

Harry suivit un instant des yeux l'oiseau en bois.

" C'est un sort de lévitation ? "

" Oui. "

Harry regarda l'oiseau qui tournait sur lui-même, prenait des virages. Quand ils étaient en première année, Hermione devait tout juste être capable d'en faire autant. Damian était doué.

L'oiseau fit une brusque embardée et piqua du bec vers le sol. Damian soupira.

" Combien de temps tu arrives à maintenir le sort ? "

" Pour l'instant, cinq minutes. "

" C'est pas mal… "

Damian haussa les épaules. Lui semblait assez déçu. Il ressemblait soudain plus à Rogue, songea Harry.

Damian tourna soudain la tête vers le bâtiment. Harry suivit son regard Rogue les observait derrière une fenêtre. Harry avait du mal à voir l'expression de son visage, mais il avait l'air moins désagréable que d'habitude. Curieux.

Damian avait ramassé son oiseau. Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" C'est pratique d'être le neveu d'un professeur ? "

Damian hésita un peu, puis sourit.

" C'est rigolo de voir la tête des autres élèves. "

Harry n'osa pas lui en demander plus. Il ne savait pas si Damian racontait ce qui lui arrivait à Rogue – il était encore très jeune – et ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Plus tard, dans la Salle Commune, il en parla à Ron et Hermione.

" Je me demande comment l'appellent les professeurs. " dit Ron, songeur. " Ils nous appellent tous par nos noms de famille, même Fred et George… Mais avec lui, ça doit être difficile ! "

" Il faudrait demander aux jumeaux Tyce. Ils ont cours avec lui en Potions, en Vol et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques… "

Harry regarda vers un groupe d'élèves de première année. Sébastien et Sarah Tyce étaient deux jumeaux de onze ans, toujours en train de rire. Ron les connaissait un peu car leur père travaillait au Ministère.

" Attendez, je vais leur demander. "

Il se leva et alla voir les élèves.

" Harry ? "

Tous les première année tournèrent la tête en moins d'une seconde. La réputation de Harry le précédait toujours, surtout chez les nouveaux élèves.

Harry expliqua à mi-voix aux jumeaux ce qu'il voulait leur demander. Ils rejoignirent la table où attendaient Ron et Hermione, très fiers de s'asseoir avec des cinquième année.

" Il est comment, Damian ? "

" Il est sympa… Surtout pour un Serpentard ! C'est le seul à être gentil dans leur classe ! "

" En plus, il est marrant. "

Sébastien leur raconta la blague que Damian avait fait en cours de Soin, en donnant à l'Augurey des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue. Surpris par les différents goûts, l'oiseau s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête. Même Hagrid avait ri.

" Comment les professeurs l'appellent ? " demanda Ron.

" Damian. Ils l'appellent tous Damian, c'est Mme Bibine qui l'a dit. "

" Il est bon en classe ? "

" Oui ! Surtout en Potions. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que le professeur est son oncle, mais il connaît déjà la moitié des potions par cœur… "

Hermione avait l'air un peu vexé. Harry détourna la conversation vers un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

" Il est comment, Rogue, avec lui ? "

Les deux enfants hésitèrent un moment avant de répondre.

" Il est gentil… En fait, il l'est avec tous les Serpentard. C'est pareil, chez vous ? "

Les trois adolescents hochèrent tristement la tête.

" Avec Damian, il est encore plus gentil. " jugea Sarah. " Mais Damian, il est sage en cours, c'est pas comme les autres… "

Sarah raconta un peu ce qui se passait pendant les cours. Visiblement, les Serpentard n'avaient pas besoin d'un Malefoy dans la classe pour se montrer insupportables.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au dîner – les cours, le Quidditch, le château – puis les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs camarades pour aller manger.

" En somme, Damian est on ne peut plus normal. " résuma Hermione.

" Si l'on prend en compte comme " normal " d'être de la famille Rogue, de vouloir à tout prix aller à Serpentard et d'être surdoué… "

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

" Ne commencez pas, tous les deux ! " lança Harry qui hésitait entre l'accablement et le fou rire en voyant Ron et Hermione se chamailler.

Les entraînements commencèrent la semaine suivante. Le temps s'était mis de la partie : octobre commençait doux et sec, et seul le coucher du soleil empêchait les élèves de voler tard.

Les responsables des maisons s'étaient mis d'accord sur un emploi du temps pour les entraînements, agacés à force de devoir négocier avec les joueurs. Chaque équipe disposait du terrain deux heures par jour, soit quatre heures par semaine les Gryffondor avaient hérité du jeudi et du dimanche matin. Le samedi était réservé aux matchs, sauf mot spécial du professeur Bibine.

Harry était très content de l'équipe. Il connaissait déjà presque tous les joueurs seul Ron était nouveau. Les autres étaient en septième année.

Tous avaient de bons balais : les trois Poursuiveuses possédaient des Comète, Fred et George des Brossdur, et lui l'Éclair de feu que lui avait offert Sirius. Ron ne possédait pas encore de balai il utilisait une des Étoiles Filantes de l'école. Cependant, quelques jours après les sélections, il eut une surprise au petit déjeuner : plusieurs hiboux postaux apportèrent un gros paquet à table. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un superbe balai, un Astiqueur. Il n'était pas neuf, mais en parfait état. Un mot l'accompagnait.

" _Salut Ron !_

Hermione m'a écrit pour m'annoncer ta promotion en tant que Gardien de Gryffondor. Bravo ! J'ai pensé que ceci pourrait t'être utile. C'est mon ancien balai. Je n'en ai plus besoin, le club de Flaquemare m'en a fourni un neuf (Nimbus 2001). Alors, mon Astiqueur est à toi ! Je m'en suis servi depuis ma deuxième année à Poudlard, il ne m'a jamais causé d'ennuis. Occupe t'en bien et il te sera très utile.

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous.

Bonne chance pour les matchs.

Olivier Dubois – Gardien titulaire dans le club de Flaquemare. "

Ron, bouche bée, regardait alternativement le balai et la lettre. Hermione riait sous cape.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? "

" C'était une surprise. J'ai écrit à Olivier le jour de la sélection, pour lui dire que tu le remplaçais, et il m'a répondu aussitôt pour me demander si tu avais un balai. Je lui ai dit que tu utilisais un de ceux de l'école, alors il m'a écrit qu'il t'enverrait le sien avant le premier match, pour que tu puisses t'entraîner avec.

Ron regarda à nouveau le balai. Olivier l'avait visiblement nettoyé avant de l'envoyer : le manche était lisse, brillant, les brindilles de noisetier qui constituaient la queue étaient taillées à un millimètre près, et tout le balai était d'une propreté exemplaire.

" On pourra l'essayer demain. " dit Harry, ravi.

Fred et George s'étaient approchés.

" C'est le balai d'Olivier ? "

" Oui, il me l'a offert… "

Fred prit délicatement le balai et le soupesa.

" Il est bien. Tu as de la chance, Ron. Vivement qu'on le teste, ce joujou là ! Vous finissez à quelle heure, demain ? "

" A quatre heures. "

" Nous aussi. On se retrouvera dans le parc après. Euh, George, on ferait mieux d'y aller, c'est pas tout près, la salle de prédictions… "

Les jumeaux partirent. Harry regarda sa montre.

" On a le temps de le déposer au dortoir avant d'aller en cours. "

Le mercredi, ils commençaient par deux heures de Métamorphose. Le programme commençait à devenir chargé : le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait dit qu'avant Noël ils devraient savoir métamorphoser en souris une pelote de laine. Hermione parvenait déjà à obtenir une pelote ovale, avec un fil qui dépassait à l'arrière, mais elle était la seule de la classe.

La tension monta lentement pendant tout le mois d'octobre. En cours de Potions et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'échangeaient des regards meurtriers. Hagrid avait fini par obliger les élèves à se séparer en deux groupes, les Gryffondor d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre, et se mettait au milieu. Tous les balais avaient été mis sous clé, et protégés par un sort de barrière que leur avait appris le professeur Flitwick.

Seuls les cours pouvaient distraire les élèves – un comble. Ron et Hermione continuaient leurs cours de Sortilèges de Défense. Le professeur Flitwick, aidé pour l'occasion par le professeur Lupin, leur apprenait à créer des Patronus. Ils s'en sortaient assez bien, songea Harry, qui était allé à une séance pour regarder. Sans Détraqueurs, ils produisaient à chaque fois un Patronus – une grande bulle pour Hermione, un dragon pour Ron qui avait écarquillé les yeux comme des soucoupes en le voyant pour la première fois – et commençaient à savoir se défendre contre le Détraqueur / Epouvantard qui vivait toujours dans la malle de Lupin.

" En novembre, je commencerai à vous apprendre des sorts de transbarrière. " leur avait dit le professeur Flitwick. " Ce sont des sorts de barrière transportables. Ils sont très utiles pour évacuer un blessé ou traverser une zone dangereuse… Hélas, ils sont limités dans le temps. Mais nous les verrons après le sort de Patronus. "


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : 29 Octobre 1995

Une sortie à Pré au Lard fut organisée le dimanche précédent Halloween. Harry quitta le château après le déjeuner, accompagné par Ron et Hermione. Il faisait beau et presque tous les élèves autorisés à quitter le château étaient venus. Trois professeurs – Mc Gonagall, Lupin et un autre que Harry ne connaissait pas, M. Pentack – accompagnaient les élèves qui avaient ordre de toujours rester au moins à deux et de ne pas s'éloigner du centre du village.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre la rue principale, Hermione s'exclama d'un air ravi :

" Regardez, la nouvelle librairie est ouverte ! "

Ron regarda la boutique d'un air sombre.

" Je vais y aller… On se retrouve ici à 4 heures ? "

Harry acquiesça.

" D'accord, à tout à l'heure. "

Hermione entra dans la librairie, les laissant seuls.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

" J'aimerais bien aller chez Derviche & Bang… j'ai emmené mon Scrutoscope. " dit Harry en montrant la petite toupie de verre, bâillonnée par un mouchoir.

Ils continuèrent dans la rue et entrèrent dans la boutique d'objets magiques. Harry connaissait déjà un peu la boutique, où il était allé l'année précédente. Ils avaient profité des vacances d'été pour s'agrandir et présentaient maintenant différents balais, dont des balais pour enfant que Harry regarda avec amusement.

" Vous désirez ? "

Harry montra au vendeur le petit Scrutoscope. Le vendeur le prit et l'examina.

" D'où vient-il ? "

" D'Egypte. " répondit Ron. " C'est moi qui lui ai offert. "

Le vendeur plaça le Scrutoscope en équilibre dans sa main, prit sa baguette et la plaça au dessus de lui. Aussitôt, l'objet se redressa et commença à tourner en sifflant.

" Il réagit bien… "

" J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas de bonne qualité, il vient d'un marché pour touristes… "

Le vendeur secoua la tête.

" C'est rare de trouver un Scrutoscope de mauvaise qualité, même sur un marché. Comme on ne peut pas les désactiver, ils dénonceraient leur vendeur… "

Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

" Il marche très bien. " dit le vendeur en le regardant de près. " Mais c'est vrai qu'il a un son un peu fort, c'est souvent le défaut des modèles de poche… Si vous voulez, nous avons des étuis étouffeurs de son. "

Le vendeur montra à Harry plusieurs boîtes de bois au couvercle de verre, bien rembourrées. Harry acheta une petite boîte de bois sombre, tapissée de rouge. Il paya le vendeur, rangea son Scrutoscope dans son nouvel étui et alla rejoindre Ron qui examinait des stylos magiques. La plupart se contentaient de changer de couleur régulièrement, quelques uns rajoutaient automatiquement les pluriels ou corrigeaient les fautes de conjugaison. Il y avait aussi des plumes anti triche comme celles qu'on leur fournissait avant les examens.

" Qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à… " 

" Chut ! Regarde dans le rayon à gauche… "

Harry tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Près d'un étalage de sacs et de valises, Fred examinait des sacs à main. De temps en temps, il disait à mi-voix quelques mots que George notait dans un petit carnet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? "

" Sais pas… Ils doivent préparer leur nouvelle invention… On ferait mieux de partir de là avant qu'ils nous voient. "

Les deux garçons sortirent discrètement. Dans la rue, la foule se faisait plus épaisse. Un groupe de touristes se dirigeait vers la Cabane Hurlante. Harry entendit leur guide dire :

" … maison la plus hantée d'Europe. Les habitants du village ont rapporté des hurlements, des bruits de lutte, parfois d'étranges lueurs ou des silhouettes flottant au dessus de la maison… "

" Ça, il l'invente. " dit Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils devaient se retenir de rire devant le visage terrifié des touristes entassés devant la barrière, qui fixaient les murs recouverts de lierre et les fenêtres barricadées.

" Viens, on retourne au village avant qu'un professeur nous attrape… "

Ils redescendirent la rue. Du bruit s'élevait des Trois Balais, des chocs de verres, des rires bruyants.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Ils entrèrent. Visiblement, deux nains avaient fait un pari à qui lancerait le plus loin un grain de riz mouillé. Les clients s'étaient poussés pour leur laisser de la place. Harry et Ron s'installèrent au comptoir, commandèrent deux Bièraubeurre et regardèrent le spectacle. Le premier nain finit par gagner en lançant son grain de riz à six mètres quarante-sept. Tout le monde applaudit.

" On devrait aller récupérer Hermione. " dit Harry en regardant sa montre.

Ils sortirent du bar et allèrent vers la librairie. Hermione était devant la boutique, un sac à la main, et discutait avec M. Pentack. Elle les rejoignit.

" Tu as acheté des livres ? " demanda Ron et montrant le sac.

" Un livre de graphismes magiques et des romans que je n'ai pas trouvé chez Fleury et Bott… Vous avez vu le professeur ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ? " demanda Harry qui se souvenait l'avoir vu à la table des professeurs, mais jamais en cours.

" Les graphismes magiques… On les voit à partir de la sixième année. "

Pendant le trajet, elle leur parla des pentacles, des pyramides, des différents triangles magiques, jusqu'à ce que Ron demande grâce. Ils discutèrent ensuite de ce que les jumeaux avaient pu faire chez Derviche & Bang.

" A mon avis, ils repéraient ce qui existait déjà pour s'en inspirer. " dit Ron. " Je ne vois pas où ils auraient pu trouver tant d'idées, sinon… "

" Mais est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de prendre ce qui existe déjà ? Est-ce que ça n'appartient pas aux premiers inventeurs ? "

" Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils leur volaient leurs idées, j'ai dit qu'ils s'en inspiraient ! "

" Mais… "

Harry leva un sourcil. Ils se calmèrent aussitôt.

" Je ne pense pas qu'ils volent les idées des autres. Ils en ont assez à eux deux… "

Le soir de Halloween, la Grande Salle était décorée de citrouilles en papier, de chauves souris, et les fantômes avaient mis leurs plus beaux habits. Nick Quasi Sans Tête fêtait son 503e anniversaire de mort.

Fred et George avaient disséminé sur les tables plusieurs produits de leur invention, les Crèmes Canari, les Bonbons Colorants, et quelques nouveautés : un faux jus de citrouille au goût de laitue ou de rhum, des sandwichs sauteurs qui s'enfuyaient de l'assiette quand on voulait les prendre, et des gâteaux qui s'étalaient dans la bouche dès qu'on les mâchait. La table des Serpentards étaient particulièrement bien garnie. A un moment, Malefoy voulut dire quelque chose à Crabbe, mais il poussa un superbe cri de coq. Il essaya de parler à nouveau : un nouveau cocorico surgit, plus long et plus grave que le précédent. Fred et George pleuraient de rire.

" Il a bu le jus du coq ! "

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de rire Rogue se dirigeait vers eux. Il s'arrêta derrière Fred et leur dit quelques mots. Le visage des jumeaux passa de la peur à l'étonnement. Harry vit George sortir de sa robe se sorcier un petit flacon et le tendre à Rogue qui s'éloigna. Quelques instants plus tard, les jumeaux les rejoignirent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? "

" Il nous surveillait depuis le début du repas, il se doutait que c'était nous qui faisions les farces… Il nous a demandé un échantillon du jus de coq. Il a dit aussi que si on recommençait, on aurait affaire à lui. "

Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits.

" Vous pensez qu'il veut savoir comment c'est fait ? "

" Les potions, ça l'intéresse… " dit prudemment Hermione, aussi étonnée qu'eux.

Malefoy avait retrouvé sa voix normale. Il regarda les jumeaux d'un air noir, mais il ne dit rien il avait vu Rogue leur parler et devait penser que le professeur les avait punis.

Après le repas, tous les élèves montèrent se coucher. Harry, en s'endormant, réfléchit au Quidditch. Le match était quelques jours plus tard...

Le matin du match, tout le monde était surexcité. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard encourageaient leurs équipes les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle encourageaient les Gryffondor. Justin et Cho se montraient particulièrement enthousiastes.

" Si on pouvait les classer derniers dans la Coupe… Il faudrait marquer un maximum de points contre eux… "

" Si tu leur refais le match que vous avez fait en troisième année contre eux, ils sont perdus. " dit Cho, dont la voix seule poussait Harry à vouloir se surpasser.

Ron était très nerveux. C'était son premier match. Ses frères essayaient de le rassurer.

" Les Serpentards sont nuls pour marquer des buts… Tu n'auras presque rien à faire… "

Ron regarda les trois Poursuiveurs, des garçons de septième année, pesant sans doute à eux trois plus de 250 kilos.

Vingt minutes avant le début du match, l'équipe se dirigea vers le terrain. Harry tâta le sol du pied.

" Il est sec… Il y a pas mal de vent, il faudra faire attention au Souaffle… Ça va, Ron ? "

" Très bien. " dit Ron, blanc comme neige.

Quand les Serpentard commencèrent à arriver, ils allèrent dans les vestiaires et se changèrent.

" Un discours, Capitaine ! " lança George.

" Avant le premier match, c'est obligatoire. " renchérit Alicia.

" Euh… Je suis très content d'être le Capitaine de cette équipe, parce qu'on est vraiment bons cette année… "

Tout le monde, même Ron, fit semblant de s'offusquer en prenant des airs modestes.

" Et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à mener le match. Les Serpentard sont moins doués que nous ! "

Fred et George applaudirent.

" Si vous faites comme à l'entraînement, on va sûrement les battre ! "

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, prirent leurs balais et allèrent vers le terrain. Ron était toujours blanc. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

" Tu sais ce que Olivier m'a dit, avant mon premier match ? "

" Non… "

" Il m'a dit que pour lui, le premier était allé très vite : il s'est pris un Cognard au bout de trois minutes et il s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard. "

Ron le regarda, perplexe. Harry sourit.

" Mon premier match s'est bien passé, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça soit une catastrophe… "

Ron prit une grande inspiration et se redressa.

" Je suis prêt. "

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les applaudissement des trois quarts des spectateurs et les huées des Serpentard. Tout le monde semblait être là même Dumbledore, qui sourit à Harry. Hagrid était assis près de Hermione, laquelle avait lancé un sort pour faire flotter en l'air des lettres disant : " Gryffondor Champion de Poudlard. "

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent. Madame Bibine se plaça au centre du terrain avec la caisse des balles.

" Les Capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! "

Harry et Malefoy se serrèrent la main en essayant de broyer celle de l'autre. Le professeur Bibine ouvrit la caisse, libéra les Cognards et le Vif, qui vint observer les deux Attrapeurs avant de filer à un bout du terrain, puis lança le Souaffle en l'air et donna un coup de sifflet.

Harry s'écarta, en même temps que Malefoy, pour laisser les joueurs bouger. Dans la tribune principale, Jordan commença à commenter les actions.

" C'est parti pour le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. On peut noter que les capitaines de ces équipes sont tous les deux Attrapeurs, mais c'est bien le seul point commun, car les Gryffondor sont bien meilleurs que les… "

" Jordan ! "

" Pardon, professeur. Gryffondor est à l'attaque ! Katie Bell a le Souaffle et vole vers les buts… Vas-y, Katie ! Attention, un Cognard s'approche… Ah ! Beau geste d'un des jumeaux Weasley, qui écarte le Cognard et le renvoie vers le… Vers un des Poursuiveurs de Serpentard, lequel parvient à l'éviter… Bell passe le Souaffle à Alicia Spinnet, qui tire… Et marque ! Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor ! "

Le match se déroulait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ron se débrouillait très bien pour défendre ses buts au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, Gryffondor menait par soixante-dix à zéro. Harry et Malefoy, tout en surveillant le match, volaient en hauteur en essayant de repérer le Vif d'Or qui semblait s'être caché quelque part. Brusquement, Harry le vit voleter près du sol, à un mètre des tribunes… Il fonça vers le sol. Malefoy le suivit, puis fit demi-tour, avant de voir lui aussi le Vif et de redescendre.

" Eh non, Malefoy, ce n'était pas une feinte de Wronski ! Dommage ! Serpentard à l'attaque… Hazell tire… Et le gardien l'arrête ! Très prometteur, Ron Weasley, pour son premier match… Les Serpentard n'ont quasiment aucune chance… Oui, pardon, professeur. Spinnet reprend le Souaffle, le passe à Johnson, qui tire… Non, c'est manqué. Ah, attendez ! Spinnet, qui s'est postée à la limite de la surface de but, prend le Souaffle, tire… et marque ! 90 à zéro ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça, on pourrait l'appeler la feinte de Johnson-Spinnet… "

Harry sourit tout en continuant à suivre le Vif qui slalomait entre les joueurs en espérant le semer. La feinte était son idée. Il regarda en arrière. Malefoy s'accrochait… Il poussait au maximum les possibilités de son Nimbus, qui commençait à se balancer, montrant qu'on lui en demandait un peu trop. Harry décida de l'achever et accéléra encore. L'Éclair de Feu fila comme une flèche vers le Vif, qui venait de tourner à un angle du terrain. Malefoy, semé, pesta à voix haute. Le Vif, cherchant à s'enfuir, monta vers le ciel. Harry le suivit. La petite balle, à bout de ressources, tenta un demi-tour éclair vers le sol Harry serra son balai entre ses genoux, tendit la main et réussit à le saisir. Le professeur Bibine siffla un grand coup pour clore le match. Les joueurs de Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers Harry qui gardait le poing serré pour empêcher le Vif de s'échapper.

" ET C'EST UNE VICTOIRE ÉCRASANTE DE GRYFFONDOR, 270 POINTS À ZÉRO ! " hurla Jordan. " Une victoire d'autant plus méritoire que, comme vient de le confier le professeur Flitwick au professeur Mc Gonagall, le Vif d'Or a subi un sortilège pour le rendre plus sauvage et moins facile à attraper… "

" Jordan ! "

Un immense éclat de rire secoua les tribunes. Le professeur Flitwick rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se mit à rire à son tour. Les joueurs descendirent et posèrent les pieds au sol. Ron, rouge, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Fred l'attrapa.

" Alors, pas trop dur ce premier match ? "

" C'était génial ! " s'exclama Hermione, qui les rejoignait en courant. " Les Serpentards ne vont jamais s'en remettre ! "

Le professeur Lupin approcha.

" J'ai pris des photos pour Sirius. " dit-il à voix basse. " Il sera heureux de voir ça. Bravo, Harry. Vous avez une très bonne équipe. "

" Et on l'aime bien ! " s'exclamèrent Fred et George en le soulevant pour le porter en triomphe, avec son balai.

L'équipe alla se changer aux vestiaires puis remonta dans la Grande Salle. La fête qu'avaient préparé les autres élèves était sans commune mesure avec celle des sélections…

" C'était vrai, le sortilège lancé par Flitwick ? " demanda Ron, curieux, à Jordan.

" Bien sûr que c'était vrai ! Il devait penser que je ne l'entendrais pas… C'est le professeur Bibine qui l'a demandé, parce que cette année tous les Attrapeurs sont au moins en cinquième année, et qu'elle avait peur que les matchs soient trop courts. "

" C'est un sale coup pour Malefoy. " fit remarquer Hermione, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. " Contre l'Éclair de Feu de Harry, il ne pouvait rien faire. "

" Hermione, tu ne vas pas commencer à défendre Malefoy… Les elfes, ça suffit déjà ! "

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Hermione.

Fred et George tendirent un paquet à Ron.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-il, méfiant.

" Ouvre-le… "

Ron défit le papier et trouva un insigne en tissu, marqué " Gardien Chevronné. "

" On a pensé que tu pourrais l'accrocher sur ta tenue de Quidditch. " dit Fred, en donnant une pichenette à l'insigne qui changea de couleur et indiqua " Gardien Débutant. "

Ron accrocha l'insigne à sa robe et lui donna une nouvelle pichenette. L'insigne afficha à nouveau " Gardien Chevronné. "

" Euh, en parlant d'insignes… " commença timidement Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

" Catherine Byars, la préfète de Gryffondor, est tombée malade. Elle va devoir se reposer au moins un mois, c'est Mme Pomfresh qui l'a dit. Alors, comme elle ne pourra pas jouer son rôle… Mme Mc Gonagall m'a demandé de la remplacer. " finit Hermione à voix basse.

" Ça veut dire que tu es préfète ? " demanda Ron, en avalant de travers sa part de tarte.

" Oui… Elle me l'a dit hier, j'ai attendu le match pour vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas vous déconcentrer. "

Harry remarqua, à voix basse :

" Avec tout ce qu'on fait, tu auras du mal… La carte du Maraudeur, par exemple, c'est interdit…"

" Je sais ! " dit Hermione en riant. " Mais Mme Mc Gonagall ne le sait pas… Je crois qu'il faudra vous débrouiller sans moi, mais sinon ça ira. "

Les trois amis levèrent leur gobelet de jus de citrouille à la nomination d'Hermione.

" Essaie quand même de ne pas être aussi casse-pieds que Percy, sinon ça ne va pas aller. " dit Ron, l'air soucieux.

Hermione éclata de rire.

" Ne t'en fais pas ! "


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : 5 novembre 1995

Le lendemain du match, Harry alla voir Hagrid. Celui-ci était dans l'enclos de Buck.

" Bonjour… "

" Oh ! Bonjour, Harry. Je t'ai vu jouer hier. C'était très bien. Tu te débrouilles bien avec l'équipe. "

Harry sourit. Buck tapa du pied par terre pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

" Oh ! Excuse-moi. "

Harry s'inclina devant l'animal qui l'imita, content de voir les règles respectées. Harry remarqua que son poil s'était épaissi, ainsi que ses plumes. Il se préparait à l'hiver.

" Je vais faire un cours sur les hippogriffes cette semaine, alors je le fais beau. " expliqua Hagrid en passant une brosse douce sur les plumes du cou.

Harry sourit. Le dernier cours sur les hippogriffes remontait à la troisième année, et s'était terminé par l'attaque de Malefoy par le même Buck. Depuis, l'animal avait passé une année avec Sirius qui l'avait apprivoisé. Buck était toujours aussi fier – c'était une caractéristique des hippogriffes – mais il prévenait maintenant avant d'attaquer un humain, ce qui laissait à celui-ci le temps de reculer.

Buck étendit ses ailes pour que Hagrid les brosse. Harry leva le bras pour lui caresser le bec. L'hippogriffe, ravi de tant d'attentions, ferma à moitié les yeux.

" En fait, les hippogriffes peuvent être très doux si on ne les dérange pas. " dit Hagrid. " Regarde Buck, il est aussi gentil qu'un chien. "

Harry n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il ne dit rien.

Dans la nuit, Harry fit un nouveau cauchemar. Il voyait un rat, avec une patte argentée, courir en tous sens dans une forêt, poursuivi par un chien, un loup, et le hibou noir qu'il avait déjà vu. La forêt disparut et laissa place à une maison déserte, poussiéreuse, aux fenêtres obstruée par des planches. Un gros chien noir était allongé par terre. Il ne bougeait presque pas Harry le voyait juste respirer et l'entendait pousser de temps en temps un jappement plaintif. Il semblait épuisé. Une ombre approcha…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar… C'était un du même style que ceux qu'il faisait l'été précédent. Il connaissait la plupart des personnages. Le chien, c'était Sirius, le loup, Lupin, le rat à la patte d'argent, Pettigrow… Le hibou, c'était encore un mystère Pourtant, il sentait confusément que c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Sirius, Lupin et ce personnage mystérieux – bienveillant, apparemment – poursuivaient Pettigrow dans une forêt… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et Sirius seul, épuisé, pleurant dans une maison vide… l'été précédent, c'était la même chose. Les rêves s'étaient arrêtés un moment, mais le répit était visiblement fini. Harry savait maintenant ce que ça signifiait : Sirius n'avait pas le moral. Ou bien il était malade… La maison devait être celle de Lupin. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais ça ressemblait à la Cabane Hurlante. Et c'était là que Sirius vivait.

Harry essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Juste avant qu'il se réveille, une ombre s'était approchée de la maison. En général, une ombre, c'était mauvais… Là, c'était flou… Et assez haut. Donc, pas un rat. Voldemort ? Non… Il revoyait l'image et c'était… C'était un phénix.

Harry ferma les yeux pour essayer de mieux réfléchir et se rendormit. Il refit le même rêve : le chien dans la maison… L'ombre s'approcha de nouveau. Elle frappa à la fenêtre. Le chien leva la tête. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et un phénix entra en volant, répandant une lumière mauve et dorée.

En se réveillant le matin, Harry se souvint de ce deuxième rêve. L'ombre était bien un phénix ! Harry n'en connaissait qu'un, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Dumbledore avait quelque chose à voir avec l'histoire ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le phénix était mauve, et pas rouge ?

Harry se sentait assez rassuré de la présence de l'oiseau, mais il gardait aussi une impression désagréable à propos de Sirius. Son parrain n'allait pas bien…

Il resta inquiet toute la journée. En cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Le chien revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées.

Le professeur Lupin avait senti l'inquiétude de Harry. Le garçon s'en faisait pour Sirius. Il avait vu ses pensées – fortes, nettes, il avait sans doute émis sans s'en rendre compte, et à la veille de la pleine lune lui-même était plus sensible – et avait vu les images des rêves.

Harry n'avait pas tort de s'en faire pour son parrain, mais il l'ignorait. Pour l'instant… 

Le cours des Gryffondor de Cinquième année était le dernier de l'après-midi. Harry sortit de la salle avec ses amis, sans s'attarder. Le professeur Lupin rangea ses affaires dans son cartable et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Elle était déserte, mais Dumbledore et Hagrid n'allaient pas tarder à arriver… avec quelles nouvelles ?

Le professeur s'assit dans un fauteuil et essaya de lire un journal. Il guettait tous les bruits. Enfin, après un moment, Dumbledore poussa la porte. Hagrid le suivait.

" Bonsoir, Remus… "

" Bonsoir, M. le Directeur… Hagrid… Alors ? "

Sa voix était un peu brutale et il le regretta. Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il devait savoir à quel point il était inquiet.

" Je vous dis ça dans une minute. Nous avons croisé le professeur Mc Gonagall en venant ici, elle veut être au courant elle aussi. "

Des bruits de pas résonnaient déjà dans le couloir. Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce et salua Dumbledore et Hagrid.

" Bonsoir, professeur. " murmura Lupin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, assis près de la porte.

" Bonsoir, Remus… Comment ça s'est passé ? " demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

" Plutôt bien. " dit le directeur prudemment. " Il a eu l'autorisation de rester ici tout le temps du procès, et une envoyée de la Commission des Signes a déjà fait l'examen de la marque. Pour tout vous avouer, Minerva, ça s'est passé mieux que ce que je craignais. "

Mc Gonagall regarda autour d'elle.

" Où est-il ? "

" Dans le parc. " répondit Hagrid. " Il est passé à l'infirmerie avant de ressortir. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il aie envie de respirer après la journée qu'on a passé là-bas. "

Mc Gonagall regarda par la fenêtre. Le soir commençait à tomber, mais on voyait encore clair. Black était en sécurité dehors, et les trois hommes le savaient très bien. Après une journée au tribunal du Ministère, il devait effectivement avoir envie de changer d'air.

" Où est Potter ? "

" Dans sa Salle Commune. " dit Remus.

" Il faudrait aller chercher Sirius. Inutile d'inquiéter Harry. " dit Dumbledore.

Lupin se redressa.

" On ne peut pas non plus lui cacher ce qui se passe. "

" Sirius voudrait lui dire. "

Un silence pesant suivit la phrase de Lupin.

" Je crois que ce serait à nous de le faire. "

La voix du professeur Mc Gonagall avait rompu le silence. Les trois regards se tournèrent vers elle.

" Sirius a déjà un lourd fardeau à porter. C'est aussi de notre faute s'il est dans cette situation. C'est à nous d'expliquer ce qui se passe à Harry, et ce le plus vite possible. "

Les professeurs hochèrent lentement la tête.

" Je vais chercher Sirius. " dit enfin Remus de sa voix douce. " Je vais voir ça avec lui. "

Dumbledore ramassa sa cape. 

" Oui, allez-y. Je vais trouver le professeur Rogue, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. " 

" N'inquiétons pas les élèves. " ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres. " Cette histoire est déjà allée trop loin. Il faut l'arrêter tant que nous la maîtrisons encore. "

Hagrid et Mme Mc Gonagall hochèrent la tête.

Remus sortit dans le parc et huma l'atmosphère avant de se mettre en route vers la forêt. Le soleil commençait à se teinter de rouge. L'air était encore doux, mais une brise plus fraîche agitait la cime des arbres. Il marcha jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et regarda le sol à le recherche des empreintes de Sirius. Il suivit sa piste jusqu'à un petit promontoire de roche. Une silhouette sombre et mince était assise à l'abri d'une grosse pierre. Remus l'observa quelques instants avant d'appeler doucement :

" Patmol ? "

La silhouette sursauta et le visage se tourna vers lui.

" Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. "

Remus se hissa sur le rocher à côté de Sirius. Celui-ci regardait son bras.

" Fais voir ? "

Sirius releva sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude, écarta légèrement un bandage qui protégeait son avant-bras.

" Dis donc, elle t'a pas raté… "

Sirius eut un petit rire. Son bras portait des coupures assez profondes, étendues, qui avaient été recousues. C'était une marque magique qui révèlerait toute trace posée sur le bras, et donc la marque des Mangemorts s'il y en avait eu une.

" Madame Pomfresh était furieuse. "

" Je la comprends. Comment ça va ? "

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

" Mieux que ce matin. Et Dumbledore ? "

" Il est inquiet, je crois. Mais il veut que tout le monde garde son calme. "

" Il ne change pas. " soupira Sirius.

" On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde. "

Sirius le regarda, ses yeux sombres brillant légèrement. Il avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Remus. Il poussa un soupir.

" Je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. "

Remus ne dit rien. Sirius fixait avec inquiétude le lac qu'ils apercevaient plus loin.

" J'avais peur de me retrouver encore à Azkaban. "

Remus regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient voilés, comme si un rideau s'était abattu dessus. Sirius mourait encore de peur à l'idée de la prison. Il fouilla dans une des ses poches.

" Mange ça. "

Il lui tendit une barre de chocolat enroulée dans du papier brillant. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira un peu en la voyant et il croqua dedans. Son regard reprit peu à peu sa lumière habituelle.

Remus se releva et reprit le chemin du château, son ami à côté de lui. Il parlait lentement.

" Dumbledore m'a dit que tu as été autorisé à rester ici. Tu n'as plus à redouter Azkaban. On ne te laissera jamais y retomber. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais ne te fais pas trop de bile non plus. Tu ne retourneras pas à Azkaban tant qu'on sera là. "

Sirius écoutait ce qu'il lui disait, sentant les mots agir sur lui avec le même effet de soulagement qu'un contrepoison. Il pensa soudain à Harry.

" Il faut lui dire. " dit Remus qui devait avoir lu dans ses pensées. " Mais Mc Gonagall pense que c'est plutôt à elle et à Dumbledore de le faire. Elle a l'air de penser que tu en as déjà trop souffert. "

Sirius ne dit rien, mais Lupin sut lire dans son regard.

" Je pense la même chose, Si. Tu n'en peux plus. Tu es pratiquement aussi pâle que moi, même Dumbledore s'inquiète. "

Sirius attendit la suite.

" Arrête de te ronger les sangs et viens habiter au château. Non seulement c'est dans les directives du Ministère, mais en plus tu t'amuseras plus que tout seul. "

Sirius eut un premier vrai sourire, qui s'élargit peu à peu.

" C'est ce que j'espérais. " murmura-t-il si bas que Lupin avait du mal à l'entendre. " Mais je ne savais pas si on voulait de moi. "

" Bien sûr qu'on veut de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu te souviens des Maraudeurs ? "

Sirius se mit à rire, un vrai rire, et Lupin en tarda pas à l'imiter.

" On rendait Mme Walsh complètement folle. Heureusement que Harry n'en connaît pas la moitié ! "

" Je crois qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul. " dit Sirius en essuyant une larme de rire. " Il tient de son père. "

Lupin toussa, sourit en pensant à ce que Rogue lui avait raconté.

" C'est vrai. Non seulement il lui ressemble, mais il a le même caractère… C'est sidérant, parfois en le regardant j'ai l'impression de voir James. "

" Il a pris aussi de sa mère. " dit Sirius, la voix plus douce. " Je crois qu'ils l'ont bien réussi. "

Harry était dans la Salle Commune avec les autres. Nick Quasi Sans tête, le fantôme des Gryffondor, vint le voir.

" Le professeur Mc Gonagall voudrait vous parler. Elle est dans le couloir. "

Harry, perplexe, s'excusa auprès de Ron et Hermione et sortit. Le professeur de Métamorphose l'attendait de l'autre côté du tableau.

" Le directeur veut vous voir, Potter. Venez. "

Harry suivit le professeur vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mc Gonagall donna le mot de passe à la gargouille – Ballongomme – et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry monta l'escalier, suivi par Mc Gonagall. Il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore le convoquait. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Quelque chose à Sirius ?

Harry prit soudain peur et marcha plus vite. Cependant, dès qu'il eut poussé la porte, l'inquiétude fit place au soulagement : Sirius était debout près de la fenêtre, et regardait quelque chose dehors. Il tourna la tête vers eux. Son regard s'adoucit en se posant sur Harry, mais reprit sa gravité en voyant Mc Gonagall derrière lui.

" Le professeur Lupin est arrivé ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Viens. " 

Harry rejoignit Sirius qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. 

" Je crois que Remus préférait que je ne sois pas là, mais je veux être le premier à te le dire. Le Ministère a demandé un procès pour savoir si je suis coupable ou pas du meurtre de tes parents. "

Harry sentit tous ses muscles se tendre. Le bras de Sirius se resserra autour de ses épaules.

" On a attendu jusqu'à ce soir pour te le dire, mais la première audience a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Et, c'est la bonne nouvelle, j'ai été autorisé à rester à Poudlard. Je ne vais pas retourner à Azkaban. "

" Et la seconde bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est moi qui le défends. " dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Il avait dû entendre leur conversation par la porte entrouverte. 

" Entrez, tous les deux. Vous aussi, professeur. Puisque Harry est au courant, autant discuter tous ensemble. "

Harry entra dans le bureau même, sourit à Fumseck qui dégustait une feuille, installé sur une étagère. Lupin était assis près du bureau. Dumbledore les invita à prendre un fauteuil, puis reprit sa place derrière le bureau.

" C'est Graham White, du département de la Justice, qui l'a demandé. La mort de Barty Croupton l'année dernière a eu beaucoup de retentissements au Ministère et plusieurs sorciers sont en train d'examiner les affaires sur lesquelles il travaillait ces dix dernières années. "

" Comment le Ministère a su que Sirius était ici ? "

" L'histoire de son évasion et de la fuite de Peter Pettigrow a fait son chemin. Il semblerait que des élèves l'aient raconté à leurs parents qui en ont parlé au Ministère. "

" Le tout a fait assez de vagues pour que Sirius ait droit à un vrai procès. "

" Qu'en pense Fu… Cornélius Fudge ? "

Harry crut voir un sourire traverser le visage de Dumbledore.

" Il n'est pas très content, mais il a accepté. Cependant, White lui a demandé de ne pas faire partie de jury. Il a peur qu'il soit trop… influençable. "

Sirius et Lupin étouffèrent un éclat de rire, sous le regard noir de Mc Gonagall.

" Ce qu'il oublie de te dire, " dit Sirius en se calmant, " c'est que Graham White était très ami avec ma mère. Il me connaît depuis que je suis bébé. Et il ne m'imagine pas capable d'avoir fait ça. "

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

" Timothy Ackerley, qui travaille lui aussi au département de la Justice, a entendu parler de l'évasion de Sirius. En fait, il a surtout entendu parler de Pettigrow. Et il décidé de faire une recherche. "

" Et doué comme il est, Peter a laissé des traces. Pas énormément, mais assez pour que le Ministère soit informé de sa miraculeuse résurrection. "

Harry sourit malgré lui. Si le Ministère savait que Pettigrow était vivant, beaucoup de choses changeaient…

" White et Ackerley l'ont repéré et l'ont convoqué au Ministère. Il a été obligé de s'y rendre. Et en voyant qu'il était nerveux, ils ont eu l'idée de le faire témoigner au procès. "

La vague de chaleur s'amplifia. Harry se sentait presque soulagé. Il se doutait cependant qu'il y avait un problème.

" Il y a des mauvaises nouvelles ? "

Dumbledore soupira.

" Il y en a une seule, mais elle est de taille. Pettigrow a demandé à être accompagné lui aussi d'un avocat. Lucius Malefoy. "

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus plana dans la pièce. Fumseck, étonné, siffla légèrement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lupin le vit.

" On verra le problème Malefoy plus tard. Le plus important, c'est de vous protéger vous et Sirius. La nouvelle du procès ne va pas tarder à parvenir aux Mangemorts, et ils seront prêts à tout pour empêcher Sirius de témoigner. "

Harry leva les yeux, inquiet.

" J'ai déjà pris ma décision à ce sujet. " le rassura Dumbledore. " Sirius va venir au château. Il ne pourra pas y être plus à l'abri et vous vous verrez tous les jours. "

" Il y a une chambre libre près de la tour de Gryffondor. " dit Mc Gonagall. " J'ai demandé aux elfes de la préparer, et les affaires de Sirius y sont sans doute déjà. "

" Une des consignes du Ministère est que Sirius ne sorte pas du château seul. Ils doivent avoir peur qu'il s'évade. "

" Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. " glissa l'intéressé qui se sentait un peu dépassé par les évènements, mais n'avait rien à dire quand à l'arrangement. " Harry, ça te va ? "

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement. Que Sirius vienne habiter près de la tour était de loin la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

" Ça me va, alors. "

" C'est d'accord. Bon, on ne peut plus décider de rien maintenant. Il est presque l'heure de dîner, descendez. Je dois encore dire un mot au professeur Lupin. "

Mc Gonagall descendit l'escalier, suivie par Harry et Sirius. 

" Tu descends manger avec nous ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Trop risqué. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je reste au château. "

Sirius tourna dans un couloir. En voyant que Harry le regardait, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry sourit et descendit l'escalier avec les autres élèves.

Ron et Hermione repérèrent Harry et le rejoignirent juste avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? "

Harry commença à expliquer le procès. 

" Sniffle va venir habiter au château ? "

" Près de la tour. C'est le professeur Mc Gonagall qui l'a dit. Dès ce soir. "

" Quoi, dès ce soir ? "

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley, assis à côté de Ron.

" Sniffle va venir vivre au château. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a demandé, je crois. "

Il avait parlé à voix basse, pour que les autres élèves n'entendent pas.

" Mais pourquoi ? "

Harry commença à expliquer à nouveau le procès, et ne se tut que lorsque son estomac se mit à gargouiller furieusement. Il se mit à manger, sans cesser d'expliquer à Fred et George ce qui s'était passé.

" Et c'est M. Malefoy qui va défendre Pettigrow ? "

Ron regarda Drago, assis à la table des Serpentards. Il était entouré comme d'habitude par Crabbe et Goyle.

" Ça va être serré. "

" Oui, mais Sniffle est innocent. " rappela Hermione, en prenant le pichet de jus de citrouille.

" Ils doivent le prouver… "

" Je crois qu'ils ont déjà des idées. En plus, c'est Dumbledore qui le défend. Il n'a pas peur de M. Malefoy. "

Sirius s'installa au château le soir même. Harry, qui était resté dans la Salle Commune pour faire ses devoirs, entendit de bruits près du dortoir. Il finit par sortir pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais rien n'était visible. Il demanda à la Grosse Dame :

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Je ne sais pas… Le jeune bergère du tableau paysan raconte qu'on installe une chambre dans une ancienne salle désaffectée, mais je ne la crois qu'à moitié. Elle a tendance à se raconter des histoires quand elle s'ennuie en gardant ses moutons.

Harry hésita à aller voir, mais la nuit était tombée et il n'avait pas le droit d'être en dehors du dortoir. Il dit bonsoir à la Grosse Dame et retourna dans la Salle Commune. L'histoire de la bergère était probablement vraie… Mc Gonagall avait parlé d'une chambre libre près de la tour. C'était sans doute la même pièce.

C'était la même pièce. Harry en eut confirmation le surlendemain, quand un petit oiseau – une chouette chevêchette – lui apporta une lettre à la table du petit déjeuner. Harry reconnut le papier spécial qu'utilisait Sirius.

" Bonjour Harry !

Je crois que c'est plus simple que je t'écrive pour te donner de mes nouvelles… Officiellement, je suis toujours en fuite…

Je vais bien. J'habite dans une chambre de la tour des Gryffondor, pas très loin de votre dortoir. La porte est dissimulée dans le mur. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut aller dire bonjour à la bergère du tableau paysan, et lui demander combien elle a de brebis. Sur le moment, ça ne fera rien, mais va ensuite devant le mur à vingt mètres de l'entrée de la salle commune (il y a un nœud dans le tapis) et appuie sur la brique la plus claire. Prends ta cape d'Invisibilité…

Je sais que tu as déjà mis tes amis au courant. Tu peux leur dire ça aussi… Mais faites TRÈS attention, compris ? Si tu veux me faire passer un message, confie-le à Lunard ou à Dumbledore.

Tu peux passer me voir le soir si tu veux, je reviens au château à 5 heures (j'ai une cape d'Invisibilité).

Sirius. "

__

Harry lut à voix basse la lettre à Ron et Hermione.

" Je crois qu'il n'avait pas très envie que tu nous en parles… "

" J'ai hésité, mais ça ne me paraissait pas très honnête de ne rien vous dire. Et puis vous savez garder un secret, non ? "

" Tu parles ! Je te signale que sur ce coup-là, on est au courant depuis le début… Nous aussi, on était dans la Cabane Hurlante. "

Harry ne tarda pas à connaître par cœur le chemin menant à la chambre de Sirius. La bergère possédait en général 26 brebis, mais à ce nombre s'ajoutait parfois une brebis d'un autre tableau qui venait discuter avec ses consœurs.

Harry fit de rapides progrès en télépathie. Maintenant que Sirius était là et qu'il pouvait s'entraîner tous les jours, il assimilait la technique très vite. Au bout de quelques jours, il put discuter avec Sirius alors qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir ou la Salle Commune. 

" On peut pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne, avec son accord. Les barrières qui se mettent normalement en place s'effacent. Par exemple, on peut aller voir dans la mémoire – c'est parfois très intéressant… "

" Tu m'apprendras ? "

" Quant tu seras un peu plus vieux. Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà prêt. "

Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé. Sirius sourit.

" Quand on avait ton âge, ton père et moi, on n'en était pas à la moitié de ce que tu sais faire… Le talent ne fait pas tout, la maturité aussi est nécessaire. Ne va pas plus vite que la musique ! "

Harry détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet :

" Tu crois que je vais devoir témoigner au procès ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " dit Sirius, l'air songeur. " Le Ministère évite en général de faire appel à des mineurs… Surtout dans une affaire aussi grave. Et n'oublie pas que tu es le fils des deux principales victimes ! "

" Je sais, mais j'étais là dans la Cabane Hurlante quand tu t'es évadé… Et aussi Ron et Hermione… Et on a vu Queudver ! On est tous les trois au courant de l'histoire, ils ne peuvent pas nous ignorer… "

" Remus et moi, on a déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé au tribunal, et on leur a dit que vous étiez là. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire. Cela dit, s'ils veulent faire appel à vous, tu le sauras tôt au tard… "

Deux jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, quand le courrier arriva, une belle chouette effraie, aux plumes pailletées d'or, descendit vers la table des Gryffondor et laissa tomber en vol trois lettres, une sur les genoux de Harry, une sur ceux de Ron et une sur ceux d'Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

Hermione suivit des yeux la chouette qui avait continué à voler vers la table des professeurs. Elle donna une dernière lettre à Dumbledore et se posa enfin sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Harry regarda les enveloppes. Elles étaient identiques : trois rectangles parfaits de parchemin, avec l'adresse écrite à l'encre bleue. Il ouvrit la sienne.

" Ça vient du Ministère… "

Hermione détacha le rabat de son enveloppe, Ron déchira la sienne et ils sortirent chacun un parchemin semblable à celui de Harry. La seule différence était le nom.

__

"Ministère de la Magie

Département de la Justice

Londres.

M. Potter

Dans le cadre du procès de Sirius Black, nous avons besoin de renseignements que vous pouvez nous communiquer. Etant donné que vous êtes mineur et en cours d'études, un envoyé du Ministère viendra à Poudlard recueillir votre témoignage ce 21 novembre. Soyez donc à 18 heures dans le hall d'entrée.

Avec nos salutations distinguées.

MM. Sherrin, Farthing, White et Armitage, Juges de la Cour. "

" Le 21, c'est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. "

Harry relut sa lettre.

" J'en ai parlé à Sniffle il y a quelques jours, il m'a dit qu'en général le Ministère évitait de faire appel à des témoins mineurs… "

" Mais là ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous. "

Harry acquiesça.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : 17 Novembre 1995

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. L'hiver s'approchait et le temps se rafraîchissait. La première pleine lune tombant un jour de semaine – en septembre et octobre, elles étaient tombée pendant le week-end – était passée sans le moindre problème. Les cinquième année de Gryffondor n'avaient pas cours avec Lupin ce jour-là, mais les quatrième année si. Ginny avait dit à ses frères, le midi, que Rogue n'avait pas été trop désagréable. Harry se dit que décidément, le professeur le plus irascible de l'école, s'il était toujours le plus irascible, avait quand même baissé un peu le niveau de sa hargne…

A la mi-novembre, alors que Harry était en cours de potion, préparant un philtre somnifère très puissant, une douleur traversa son crâne. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice, mais la douleur s'était déjà dissipée. Il eut quand même le temps de voir Rogue avoir une très légère grimace, un peu plus loin.

Deux minutes plus tard, la douleur revint, plus forte. Harry appuya la main sur son front.

" Ça va ? "

Harry hocha la tête, le regretta, mais s'efforça de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron. Penché sur le chaudron d'un Serpentard, Rogue avait eu lui aussi un léger mouvement de recul.

Tout redevint calme pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais quelques instants avant la fin du cours, la douleur se manifesta à nouveau, moins violente mais plus longue. Rogue, qui était derrière son bureau, crispa le poing gauche de toutes ses forces. Son regard n'avait pas l'éclair glacé habituel il ressemblait plus à celui d'un animal blessé. Il souffrait au moins autant que Harry, peut-être plus.

Au bout d'une longue minute, la douleur s'arrêta totalement. Harry ne sentait presque plus rien, ou bien il était habitué, mais Rogue soupira légèrement quand la brûlure cessa. Il fit le tour de la classe.

" Vous ne devriez plus rien voir remonter. Ajoutez les écailles et les feuilles de noisetier. Votre potion doit changer de couleur. "

Associé à Hermione, Neville avait pour une fois réussi sa préparation. Rogue vérifia d'un coup d'œil tous les chaudrons.

" Cinq points par potion bleue. Laissez les chaudrons ici, vous les reprendrez lundi. Vous pouvez y aller. "

Harry ramassa ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione.

" Tu as vu Rogue ? " chuchota-t-il.

" Oui. " répondit Hermione sur le même ton. " J'ai l'impression qu'il avait très mal. Tu avais mal aussi, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, mais moins que lui. "

Harry mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit du cachot.

" Je crois que c'est lui qui était visé. Moi, j'ai mal à chaque fois que Voldemort se montre violent. "

Ils remontèrent l'escalier.

" Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. " glissa Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

" Je n'ai plus mal du tout. Ça va. "

Ron avait l'air encore un peu inquiet, mais il ne dit rien. Ils remontèrent au dortoir. Harry posa son sac près de son lit, puis il redescendit et alla frapper à la porte de Sirius.

" Entre, Harry. "

Harry poussa la porte. Sirius était assis en tailleur sur son lit, plongé dans un gros livre.

" Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? "

Sirius lui montra un morceau de parchemin, posé sur le lit devant lui. Harry le prit et s'assit sur le lit pour l'examiner. C'était une carte comme celle du Maraudeur, mais elle ne montrait que la tour de Gryffondor, les couloirs autour, l'escalier, le hall et la Grande Salle.

" C'est une copie que j'avais cachée ici quand on a fait la carte. C'était pour surveiller le dortoir. "

Harry regarda un moment Peeves tourner dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Rusard débarque et le fasse redescendre. Peeves fila dans un couloir et disparut. Sirius finit sa page, glissa un signet dans le livre et le referma.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en cours.

" Tu es sûr qu'il en voulait à Rogue ? "

" Il avait beaucoup plus mal que moi. Il n'a rien dit du tout, mais ça se voyait. "

" Je connais bien Rogue, il est très résistant à la douleur… Tu as vu Dumbledore ? "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Rogue doit être allé le voir… Tu devrais y aller aussi, je préfère. Ne serait-ce que pour le mettre au courant. Ça va, à part ça ? "

" Oui… et toi ? "

" Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

" Tu as des nouvelles du procès ? "

" Non. On attend toujours le bon vouloir de Sa Majesté M. Malefoy. Il doit être en train de chercher de quoi blanchir Peter. "

" Tu crois qu'il va trouver quelque chose ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Aucune chance. Peter a trahi tes parents et Malefoy le sait très bien. Il essaie juste de gagner du temps. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était sombre comme Sirius était caché, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Une pile de livres était posée sur une table. Harry s'approcha et les regarda. Sirius vint le rejoindre.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Remus veut que je le remplace pendant les pleines lunes, si le procès se termine bien. Je crois que lui aussi s'inquiète pour Rogue. A moins qu'il en ait marre. "

Harry regarda les livres. Même Hermione n'avait jamais dû les lire. Plusieurs venaient de la réserve. 

" Tu devrais y aller si tu veux voir Dumbledore. " dit Sirius en regardant sa montre. 

Harry hocha la tête et sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Sirius ne semblait pas avoir peur, mais il était beaucoup plus laconique que d'habitude. Plus sombre.

Il descendit l'escalier et tourna vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

" Ballongomme ? "

La gargouille pivota. Harry monta l'escalier. Il frappa prudemment à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

" Ah ! Entre, Harry. Je me doutais que tu viendrais. "

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent. Dumbledore sourit.

" Le professeur Rogue vient de partir. Tu as eu mal à la tête ? "

" Un peu. J'en ai parlé à Sirius, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir vous voir. "

" Il a bien fait. Comment vas-tu, maintenant ? "

" Ça va, merci. " Harry hésita un instant. " Et… le professeur Rogue ? "

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent un bref instant, puis reprirent leur lueur habituelle.

" Il est solide. " Dumbledore ajouta, avec humour : " Ne t'en fais pas pour tes cours, s'il ne va pas mieux lundi, je demanderai un remplaçant. "

Harry sourit.

" File manger, maintenant. Et reviens me voir si tu as encore mal à la tête. "

Harry acquiesça et ressortit.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, Rogue n'était pas à la table de professeurs. Pas plus que le midi. Harry n'avait rien senti, mais peut-être que Rogue souffrait encore. Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet.

Harry passa l'après-midi avec Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Hermione lisait les livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – sauf ceux de la Réserve, que Sirius avait rangés – et les deux garçons jouaient aux cartes avec Sirius. Pattenrond, couché sur le lit, tentait d'attraper les cartes.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Assise sur une chaise, les yeux écarquillés, elle lisait un livre intitulé " Créatures dangereuses d'Europe de l'Est. " Elle tourna une page et sursauta. Sirius leva la tête.

" C'est la page 126 ? "

Hermione acquiesça, l'air terrifié.

" Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un faux. Il ne peut pas sortir. "

Hermione ne semblait pas très rassurée. Ron tendit le cou pour regarder le livre et blanchit. Harry regarda à son tour : un Magyar à pointes, l'air absolument furieux, remuait sur la page. Il battit des ailes, comme pour essayer de voler, et cracha un jet de flammes. Mais rien ne sortit du livre.

" C'est un élève de septième année qui l'a animé, il y a un moment… Il ne bougeait pas, avant. Je crois que le professeur Flitwick a essayé de l'immobiliser, mais qu'il a renoncé. Il n'est pas dangereux. "

Hermione tourna la page. Le dragon poussa un petit cri de rage et se tut.

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu. Sirius leur avait appris le poker, mais ils jouaient " gratuitement. "

" Pas de jeux d'argent, quels qu'ils soient, avant ta majorité. " avait ordonné son parrain. Harry avait obéi.

Ron posa sur le lit trois rois, qui regardèrent les autres cartes, se redressèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Il avait gagné.

Les deux dix de Harry pâlirent, vexés.

" _Malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour…_ " pensa Harry. Surpris, il leva la tête pour regarder Sirius non, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait parlé. C'était une pensée à lui. Pas fausse, d'ailleurs il en pinçait plus que jamais pour Cho, et à sa grande joie c'était réciproque. Ils se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque, où ils s'échangeaient des mots qu'ils cachaient dans les livres, et profitaient des moments où ils se croisaient dans les couloirs pour discuter un peu. Harry enviait parfois son père et sa mère qui étaient dans la même classe, mais il était prêt à tout pour voir Cho.

Au dîner, Hermione leur parla des livres qu'elle avait vu sur le bureau de Sirius.

" Tu ne les connaissais pas tous ? " se moqua Ron.

" Non, il y en a qui sont au professeur Lupin… C'était marqué dessus. Il y a des choses dedans que je n'avais jamais vues, et il y a un grand chapitre sur les Détraqueurs. "

" Qui peut avoir envie d'étudier les Détraqueurs ? " demanda Harry en faisant une grimace.

" Pas mal de monde. " répondit Hermione en prenant un faux air vexé. " Ils expliquent pourquoi le chocolat redonne des forces si on a été affaibli par un Détraqueur, pourquoi les Patronus sont tous différents, ce qu'ils signifient, et ils parlent aussi des Lethifolds. "

Une fille de septième année, que Hermione connaissait et qui les avait entendus, se joignit à la conversation :

" J'ai lu quelque part que les Lethifolds étaient des capes de Détraqueurs ayant reçu un sort, et pouvant se déplacer seules… "

" Peut-être, moi j'ai vu quelque chose sur une autre théorie qui dit que… "

Hermione se décala un peu sur le banc pour discuter plus confortablement.

" Elles font la paire, celles-là. " grommela Ron en regardant les deux filles, passionnées.

Harry éclata de rire.

" Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait une grande sœur à peu près du même genre… "

" Dieu m'épargne que ma sœur soit une tête de classe. " dit Ron en joignant les mains, un regard en coin vers Ginny, assise avec ses amies un peu plus loin.

Harry était plié de rire.

" Lui l'aimait bien. " 

" Mais il était doué. " fit remarquer Hermione qui avait suivi les deux conversations en même temps. " C'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'a dit. Il paraît que ton père et lui étaient tout le temps premiers de leur classe. "

Harry se força à reprendre son souffle et essaya de réfléchir. Il savait que Sirius était doué… Rien que le fait qu'il soit Animagus prouvait bien des choses. On disait de son père qu'il était un grand sorcier, Sirius devait l'être aussi… Ils avaient à peu près le même niveau…

Hermione se replongea dans sa conversation avec son amie. Elles parlaient des Patronus les élèves de septième année ne devaient les aborder qu'au troisième trimestre, tant le sujet était délicat.

La discussion continua dans les escaliers et jusque dans la Salle Commune. Comme ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient restés à discuter ou à jouer quelques uns travaillaient.

" Toi, tu as appris à créer un Patronus en troisième année… "

" Je n'avais pas trop le choix. " fit remarquer Harry. " Au départ, c'était pour le Quidditch que je l'avais fait. " 

" En fait, ça nous a sans doute sauvé la vie. " dit Hermione, songeuse. " Et surtout celle de Sirius. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il se rappelait très bien des sorts qu'il avait jeté pour repousser les Détraqueurs, au bord du lac, à la fin de la troisième année.

" Ça vous dirait de jouer aux cartes plutôt que de rabâcher ces histoires de Détraqueurs ? " grommela Ron, un peu moqueur.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Le lendemain matin, il faisait sombre. Des nuages s'étaient amassés tout autour du château. La montre de Harry indiquait qu'ils allaient rester là pas mal de temps.

L'entraînement de Quidditch eut lieu sous un ciel plombé. Mme Bibine avait amené son parapluie, au cas où Sirius était venu aussi, constata Harry. Dissimulé sous sa forme de chien, assis près des gradins, le plus loin possible du professeur, il ne quitta pas son filleul des yeux une seule seconde.

Vers midi, changée, l'équipe descendit dans la Grande Salle. Ron était assez content.

" On sera prêts pour le match contre Serdaigle. Ils n'ont aucune chance… "

" Leurs Poursuiveurs sont très rapides. " fit remarquer Fred.

" Plus que les filles ? "

" Vantard. "

" Arrête, on s'est bien entraînés… Et on a encore le temps, le match n'est que fin janvier… "

" Oui, mais avec l'hiver, on ne pourra peut-être plus travailler autant que maintenant. On est en train de voir la météorologie, en cours de Constellations, et ça risque d'être très froid… "

" C'est toi, le Capitaine, ou c'est moi ? "

Fred, sidéré, regarda Harry quelques secondes, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à les imiter.

" On sera prêts. " dit Harry, rassurant. " Il n'y a pas eu de meilleure équipe à Gryffondor depuis longtemps. "

L'après-midi se passa – lentement – dans la salle Commune. La classe avait eu, au cours de Rogue, un nouveau devoir : trouver, pour le lundi suivant, la composition d'une potion dont ils connaissaient les effets. Hermione avait déjà trouvé, mais elle refusa de les aider.

" Si seulement Malefoy n'avait pas fait l'imbécile… " grommela Ron, penché sur son livre.

Malefoy, pendant le cours, n'avait pas cessé de discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. Rogue, agacé, leur avait demandé de se taire – sans toutefois les désigner plus précisément. Comme ils avaient continué à parler, Seamus leur avait dit d'arrêter pour ne pas faire punir toute la classe. Malefoy lui avait lancé un œil de salamandre. Seamus avait répondu en lui lançant des racines de cerfeuil bouillies ; finalement, Rogue avait donné un devoir supplémentaire à tous les élèves. Alors qu'ils remontaient, Seamus avait fait un croche-pied à Malefoy et avait filé pour ne pas se faire prendre à nouveau.

Harry tira un trait sous sa liste d'ingrédients et commença à expliquer les détails de la préparation. Ron, assis à côté de lui, louchait sur sa feuille. Harry la tourna pour qu'il puisse mieux la lire. Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

A l'heure du dîner, le soleil était couché. Le plafond de la Grande Salle était sombre, un peu moins nuageux que dans l'après-midi, mais on ne voyait pas beaucoup d'étoiles. 

Après le plat de rôti, les desserts apparurent sur la table. Harry tendait la main vers une pomme quand un sifflement se fit entendre dehors. Quelques élèves levèrent la tête, se regardèrent, puis revinrent au repas. Le bruit se répéta, un peu plus fort, suivi d'un claquement et d'un cri bref dans le hall. Cette fois, tout le monde ou presque leva la tête. La porte s'ouvrit Rusard entra dans la Grande Salle et marcha vers la table des professeurs. Il portait Miss Teigne qui miaulait plaintivement. Rusard dit quelque chose à Dumbledore. Harry vit Lupin et Rogue tendre l'oreille, cherchant à entendre. Dumbledore palpa doucement le chat, dit quelque chose à Rusard, puis se leva. Le bruit des conversations s'éteignit.

" Finissez de manger et rentrez dans vos salles communes. Je demande aux préfets de maintenir l'ordre. Aucun élève ne doit rester dans les couloirs. "

Hermione se redressa et regarda la table de Gryffondor. Presque tout le monde avait fini de manger.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à votre avis ? "

" Je ne sais pas… " murmura Harry en regardant Dumbledore parler aux professeurs. Plusieurs s'écartèrent, mais Rogue, Lupin, et Mc Gonagall restèrent. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet. Dumbledore leur dit quelque chose. 

" Les Gryffondor, venez ! "

Dean Thomas, qui était préfet de Gryffondor avec Hermione, fit signe à ses camarades de se mettre en rang et de sortir. Harry hésita un moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer dans la tour. En regardant à la table des professeurs, il vit que le petit groupe s'était rassemblé près de la porte menant à un couloir secret, et devina la silhouette de Sirius derrière.

Les élèves avaient presque tous quitté la salle. Il se glissa à la suite des Gryffondor, mais une fois arrivé dans le hall avisa un placard et s'y précipita.

" _Harry !_ "

Hermione l'avait vu. Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche et articula " _Ne t'occupe pas de moi. _" Hermione soupira et monta l'escalier derrière les autres. Harry referma la porte du placard.

Les derniers bruits de pas cessèrent. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis quelques personnes se rapprochèrent. Harry reconnut les voix de Rogue et de Mc Gonagall.

" Il est sûr de l'avoir vu ? "

" Sûr et certain. Il a reconnu sa patte. "

" On sait ce qu'il a fait ? "

Ça, c'était Sirius.

" _Invisibilis Muris_ ! " murmura Harry.

La porte du placard devint transparente. Harry regarda dans le hall : Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Lupin, Sirius et Rogue discutaient. Ils avaient l'air très nerveux.

" Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? "

" Sûrement en Animagus… J'en connais un autre qui a réussi… "

" Ne m'énerve pas, Severus. "

" Où est Hagrid ? "

" J'arrive. "

Le demi-géant passa la porte. Il était accompagné par Crockdur qui avait la queue entre les pattes et semblait très apeuré.

" Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais il commence à faire trop sombre, même avec une torche. "

" Dans une semaine, c'est la nouvelle lune. " dit Lupin. " Il n'y a presque pas de lumière dehors. "

Rogue s'approcha de la porte et regarda dehors.

" Il est toujours là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est venu faire, mais il ne partira pas sans avoir accompli ce pour quoi il est venu. "

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir. Qui donc était dans le parc, pour faire aussi peur à tout le monde ? Si Rogue pouvait détecter sa présence, ça voulait dire que c'était sans doute un Mangemort. Peut-être même pire… Voldemort…

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il se força aussitôt à rester immobile – le placard n'était pas grand, il ne devait pas faire de bruit…

Dans le hall, Sirius leva la tête. En un clin d'oeil, il se transforma en chien et, à l'effroi de Harry, marcha vers le placard. Il flairait l'air. Quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre, il s'arrêta, renifla le sol, tourna la tête vers le placard, puis reprit sa forme humaine.

" Harry, sors de là. "

Harry suspendit sa respiration. Est-ce que Sirius avait reconnu son odeur ?

Les professeurs regardaient tous le placard. Dumbledore fit un pas vers Sirius. Résigné, Harry ouvrit la porte et se glissa dehors. Il était mort de honte – et de peur : qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ?

" Vous devriez être à votre dortoir, Potter. " dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton étrangement moins sec que ce qu'il craignait.

Sirius regarda l'escalier.

" Je préfère qu'il reste ici. Au moins, je sais où il est. "

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, une détonation retentit dans le parc. Suivie d'une deuxième. Le bruit était si fort que Harry crut entendre des coups de fusil tirés dans le hall.

Hagrid s'était précipité vers la porte.

" Ça y est, maintenant, on sait pourquoi il est là. "

Rogue et Lupin s'approchèrent de la porte, suivis par les autres.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" On a de la visite. " grogna Lupin.

" Pettigrow ? " dit Harry qui se souvenait avoir entendu parler d'une patte.

Sirius acquiesça.

" Rusard l'a vu. Miss Teigne l'avait repéré sous sa forme de rat dans le parc, mais il l'a attaquée. Il a filé avant que Rusard puisse l'attraper. "

" Il veut attaquer Poudlard. "

Une troisième détonation, plus étouffée, retentit. Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte.

" LUMOS ! "

Le parc entier fut éclairé, comme si une pleine lune s'était levée. Sirius et Lupin, sur le pas de la porte, regardaient partout, les yeux brillants. Harry crut les revoir dans la Cabane Hurlante, deux ans plus tôt.

" Il se cache… "

" Les chiens. " dit soudain Hagrid. " Si eux ne le trouvent pas, personne ne pourra le faire. "

Dumbledore acquiesça. 

" Lâchez-les dans le parc. "

" Emmenez Harry. " demanda Sirius. " Harry, reste avec lui. Je préfère que tu ne t'approches pas de Peter. "

Harry ne posa pas de questions et suivit Hagrid dans le parc. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à la cabane, la contournèrent, et Hagrid ouvrit la porte du chenil.

Les chiens se pressèrent aussitôt autour de lui. Ils avaient senti eux aussi l'intrus et étaient particulièrement excités.

" Attrapez-le ! "

Les chiens filèrent sur la pelouse, chacun dans sa direction. Des lapins effarés s'enfuirent.

" Rentre, Harry. " dit Hagrid en le poussant vers la cabane.

Hagrid entra derrière lui et ferma la porte. Crockdur se laissa tomber sur son tapis. Harry se rapprocha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il voyait Sirius, Lupin et Rogue longer les murs, baguette à la main, et désactiver deux autres bombes. Soudain, une petite silhouette apparut près du lac.

" Queudver ! "

Sirius avait rugi plus que crié. Il se précipita vers le Mangemort qui essaya de fuir vers la forêt. Soudain, il bascula en avant : il s'était transformé en chien, sans cesser de courir. Harry distingua sa silhouette qui fonçait vers Pettigrow et le plaqua à terre.

Harry se rapprocha encore de la fenêtre. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de distinguer ce qui se passait. Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine. Lui et Pettigrow se battaient. Un combat plus moldu que sorcier chacun tentait d'immobiliser l'autre et de l'assommer.

Une lumière attira l'œil de Harry. Près du mur du château, un immense serpent, brillant, s'attaquait à Lupin et Rogue. Ils jetèrent plusieurs sortilèges avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Rogue se tourna vers la cabane et cria quelque chose.

" Il veut qu'on rejoigne l'enclos des chevaux. "

" Quoi ? "

Rogue dessina en l'air, avec sa baguette, la silhouette d'un serpent.

" Il a raison. " dit soudain Hagrid, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés. Les serpents maléfiques comme celui qui les a attaqués craignent les chevaux. Ils ne peuvent pas les attaquer.

" Mais pourquoi ? "

Hagrid se pencha et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

" Le serpent a été envoyé par Tu Sais Qui. Il te cherche. Il y en peut-être d'autres. "

Harry acquiesça.

" Viens. "

Hagrid jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et l'en recouvrit lui aussi. Ils sortirent de la cabane et rejoignirent l'enclos des chevaux. Près du château, Rogue hocha la tête avant de continuer son tour de surveillance.

Harry resta près de la clôture, à côté d'un grand cheval alezan qui le flairait avec curiosité. Il cherchait des yeux Sirius et Queudver. La lumière du sort commençait à diminuer. Il vit enfin un mouvement, très près de la forêt : les deux hommes étaient toujours au corps à corps, mais ils commençaient à se fatiguer. Queudver lança un grand coup de coude dans la mâchoire de Sirius, le déséquilibrant. Il en profita pour partir en courant. Sirius poussa un juron et se mit à courir lui aussi. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre la distance qu'il avait perdue, quand Queudver ramassa quelque chose par terre – sa baguette, réalisa Harry – et se transforma en rat. Sirius reprit immédiatement sa forme canine et flaira le sol à la recherche de l'animal. Il trouva une piste et partit en courant. Harry entendit Dumbledore jeter un nouveau sort de lumière et le ciel s'éclaira de nouveau. Harry vit Sirius foncer derrière le rat, sa gueule à quelques centimètres de lui… Soudain un bruit retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. De nouveaux explosifs se déclenchèrent. Lupin et Rogue coururent vers les serres. Pettigrow avait profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir, il reprit brutalement sa forme humaine et obliqua vers la forêt. Sirius le suivit. Harry alla vers le côté du pré le plus proche de la forêt, et regarda un instant les deux silhouettes slalomer entre les arbres avant de disparaître. Il entendit des bruits de lutte, des voix. Soudain, des lumières aveuglantes jaillirent. Harry sentit Hagrid le prendre par les épaules et lui cacher la tête sous sa cape. Les chiens s'étaient couchés par terre. Quand les lumières disparurent, la forêt était redevenue silencieuse. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes. 

Lupin et Rogue arrivèrent, essoufflés, près de la clôture.

" Il n'y a plus de serpents. Ni d'explosifs. "

Hagrid souleva Harry pour l'aider à passer la clôture, le suivit.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Ça ressemblait à un sort pré-commandé. " dit Lupin. " Un sort à retardement. "

Harry regarda vers la forêt. Il ne voyait plus rien.

" Ils sont forcément quelque part… "

Les chiens de chasse se regroupèrent autour d'eux. Eux aussi semblaient déconcertés.

" Vous devriez ramener Harry au château. "

Hagrid acquiesça et poussa le jeune homme vers le bâtiment. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte quand des cris retentirent dans la forêt. Harry se retourna et vit Lupin et Rogue courir vers les arbres. Des lumières de sorts jaillirent.

" Je l'ai ! "

Harry et Hagrid coururent vers la forêt. Près de la lisière, dans quelques mètres carrés dégagés, ils virent les deux professeurs. En s'approchant, Harry vit que des arbres avaient été arrachés. Le sol était piétiné, les feuilles mortes éparpillées, et des branches jonchaient le sol, comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Queudver était effondré par terre, une silhouette penchée sur lui. Il sanglotait. Harry reconnut la voix de Lupin. Il semblait furieux.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-le moi, Peter, où je te promets que tu vas le regretter. "

" J…je ne sais pas, Remus. " gémit Queudver. " J…je te jure que je ne s…sais rien. "

Lupin se releva d'un bond et se détourna, les mains sur les hanches. Ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés, comme s'il s'était battu.

" Je craque. Severus, tu n'aurais pas de la Potion de Vérité, sur toi ? Je crois que ça ira plus vite. "

Rogue commença à fouiller dans ses poches, sans quitter des yeux Queudver tremblant, accroupi sur le sol.

" S…Sirius a voulu me traîner au château ! " s'exclama-t-il, la terreur plus forte que sa volonté de se taire. " Mais q…quelque chose nous a attaqués. " ajouta-t-il avec de la panique dans les yeux.

" Et ? "

Pettigrow regarda autour de lui. Il semblait chercher un endroit où s'enfuir. Rogue, qui s'était immobilisé, recommença à fouiller ostensiblement ses poches et saisit quelque chose. Queudver sursauta.

" La… La chose a entraîné Sirius. Elle s'est jetée sur nous et l'a emporté. "

" Par où ? " aboya Hagrid si fort que Harry sursauta.

Queudver ne répondit pas. Il regardait à nouveau ailleurs. Rogue fit quelques pas et regarda la forêt et le parc comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

" Je me demande où est Buck, cet hippogriffe… Il doit sûrement aimer les rats. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Remus ? "

" Il doit ADORER ça. " dit Lupin en posant sur Queudver un regard menaçant.

Queudver les regarda tour à tour. Les deux hommes semblaient prêts à mordre. Hagrid fit craquer ses doigts. Harry sortit sa baguette et en fit jaillir quelques étincelles. Queudver, déjà pâle, blêmit totalement.

" Par là. " chuchota-t-il en montrant une direction.

" J'y vais. " décida Hagrid.

" Je viens aussi. " réclama Harry.

Hagrid le regarda. Rogue leur fit signe de partir tous les deux.

" On va ramener le rat au château. "

Hagrid partit sur le chemin indiqué par Queudver, Harry sur ses talons. La nuit ne tarda pas à se refermer sur eux.

" _Lumos _! "

La lumière se mit à flotter sur le sentier, révélant les branches brisées et les arbres à moitié déracinés.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? "

" Quoi que ce soit, c'est gros. " répondit Hagrid. " J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps. "

Harry ne dit rien, mais il courut plus vite.

Le chemin tournait entre les arbres. Hagrid regardait le sol. Il voyait des traces de sang par terre. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le sang de Sirius. Ou au moins, juste en partie.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre plus loin. Une silhouette approcha soudain. 

" Viens derrière moi ! "

Hagrid leva son arbalète, mais c'était un centaure.

" Hagrid ? Par ici, vite ! "

Harry reconnut la voix de Firenze. Le centaure blond fit demi-tour et repartit en trottant sur le chemin. Hagrid et Harry le suivirent. Firenze les mena jusqu'à une clairière où deux autres centaures se penchaient sur quelque chose. Harry reconnut Bane, noir, et une femelle brune qui portait comme une brassière de feuilles. La forme sur laquelle ils étaient penchés était…

" Sirius ! "

Harry se précipita. Son parrain était étendu sur le sol, inerte, les yeux clos. Du sang coulait d'un côté de son visage. Harry, inquiet, posa une main sur son cou.

" Il est vivant. " dit Bane. " Nous avons entendu des pas et nous avons vu un chien marcher jusqu'ici. Il est devenu humain et s'est écroulé. "

Harry sentait battre sous ses doigts un pouls faible mais régulier.

" Sirius est un animagus. " dit Hagrid qui palpait à présent le corps.

" Il s'appelle Sirius ? "

Harry hocha la tête. Bane leva les yeux et regarda le ciel. Il ne pouvait pratiquement rien voir, les nuages s'étant encore épaissis, mais il sembla lire quand même quelque chose.

" L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel… "

Hagrid saisit le corps et le souleva.

" Il faut le ramener au château, il est blessé. Viens, Harry. Il ne faut pas trop traîner dans le coin, il y a un fauve qui rôde. A propos, vous n'avez rien vu de spécial ? "

Sa question s'adressait aux centaures.

" Rien de plus que d'habitude. " dit Bane d'une voix mélancolique.

" Je vois. " grommela Hagrid.

" Prenez par là. " dit Firenze en leur montrant un chemin avec un de ses antérieurs. " C'est le chemin le plus court vers le château. "

Harry hocha la tête et se hâta de rejoindre Hagrid. Le demi-géant marchait d'un bon pas tout en surveillant Sirius, toujours inconscient. A la lueur de la lune, son teint était très pâle, ses lèvres remuaient faiblement, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Une larme coulait de temps en temps sur sa joue.

" Qui est-ce que c'était, avec Bane ? "

" La femelle ? Maya. C'est leur territoire, ici. Sirius le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il a dû y aller. Peu de créatures osent affronter les centaures… "

Harry et lui se turent le restant de la route.

Ils étaient moins loin du château qu'Harry ne l'avait craint. Dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans l'infirmerie où attendaient Lupin et Dumbledore. Mme Pomfresh vint tout de suite vers eux.

" Il est vivant. " dit Hagrid en posant Sirius sur un lit. " Mais je crois qu'il revient de loin. "

A la lumière, Harry pouvait mieux voir les dégâts. Sirius avait une grande coupure sur le front, plusieurs bleus sur le visage, et sa robe était déchirée sur sa poitrine. Harry crut apercevoir la peau, couverte de sang.

" Je m'occupe de lui. " dit Mme Pomfresh. " Merci, Hagrid. "

Hagrid prit Harry par les épaules et l'emmena doucement à l'écart. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et retrouvèrent, dans le couloir, Lupin et Dumbledore cette fois accompagnés de Mc Gonagall.

" Comment va-t-il ? "

" Mme Pomfresh l'examine. Je crois qu'il a été griffé par quelque chose. "

" Où est Queudver ? " demanda soudain Harry, en s'apercevant que le Mangemort n'était plus là.

" Enfermé dans un des cachots. Rogue et Rusard le surveillent. Il va être envoyé au Ministère dans la matinée. "

Harry se tut pour réfléchir. Pettigrow allait sans doute être envoyé à Azkaban. Il ne méritait pas autre chose. Encore que…

" Vous pensez qu'il vont le condamner au baiser du Détraqueur ? "

Sa petite voix l'avait lui-même surpris.

" Sirius y a bien été condamné pour la même chose… " fit remarquer Lupin d'un ton un peu acide.

Mc Gonagall le foudroya du regard. Dumbledore leva la main, apaisant.

" C'est probable, Harry. " dit-il. " Mais c'est au Ministère d'en décider. En tous cas, il n'a plus aucune chance d'en réchapper. "

" Et encore moins de s'échapper du cachot. " dit doucement Lupin, avec un très léger sourire. " J'ai entendu Severus lancer un sortilège d'Emmurement. "

Hagrid laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Lupin sourit plus franchement.

" Même un Erumpent ne pourrait pas passer. Ni un quelconque sortilège. Alors, un rat… "

" Ils ont fait aussi un mur-de-verre, c'est moi qui leur ai conseillé. " ajouta Dumbledore. " Même avec un hippogriffe apprivoisé, Peter Pettigrow n'a aucune chance de s'enfuir. "

Harry ne put résister et se mit à rire. Dumbledore sourit lui aussi. Ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux comment Sirius s'était enfui deux ans plus tôt.

Mme Pomfresh sortit enfin. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

" Il dort. Je lui ai donné une potion antidouleur. Mais il faut le transporter à l'hôpital, assez vite. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. "

Harry demanda, à voix basse :

" Il va survivre ? "

Le regard de Mme Pomfresh se posa sur lui et s'adoucit.

" Si on le transporte tout de suite à Ste Mangouste, il se remettra totalement d'ici quelques semaines. Ses blessures sont nettes, et il n'a pas été empoisonné. "

Lupin avait regardé Dumbledore et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" Je vais l'emmener. Avec de la poudre de cheminette, je serai à Ste Mangouste dans une minute. "

" J'ai fait une lettre pour les médico-mages. Venez. "

Lupin suivit Mme Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie, dont ils ressortirent un instant plus tard, Lupin faisant flotter avec sa baguette magique une civière où était étendu Sirius.

Harry s'approcha pour le regarder. Sirius semblait profondément endormi. Mme Pomfresh avait lavé son visage. Sous la couverture, Harry put deviner sa poitrine, entourée d'un grand pansement.

Lupin glissa un parchemin replié dans sa poche et hocha la tête.

" J'y vais tout de suite. "

" La cheminée de la Grande Salle. " proposa Mc Gonagall.

Ils traversèrent en silence la grande pièce, très calme. Sirius respirait doucement, et Lupin semblait rassuré quand il le regardait. Dumbledore ranima les flammes d'un coup de baguette magique, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et murmura " _Mobili Protectus_. " Harry leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

" Mieux vaut éviter de secouer Sirius. " dit Dumbledore de sa voix grave. " Le voyage sera plus facile. "

Les flammes avaient viré au vert, légèrement teinté d'or. Lupin y entra avec la civière. Sirius ne sembla rien remarquer du tout.

" Sainte Mangouste. " dit Lupin avant de disparaître.

Les flammes reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Harry les regarda. Avec la vitesse de la poudre de cheminette, Lupin et Sirius devaient déjà être arrivés. Dumbledore éteignit le feu.

" Allez vous coucher, Potter. " dit Mc Gonagall d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude. " N'ayez pas peur pour Sirius, il est en sécurité. "

Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était épuisé. Sa montre indiquait plus de une heure du matin. La fatigue s'abattit sur lui comme une couverture.

" Rentrez à votre dortoir. " dit Mc Gonagall. " Vous êtes dispensé de cours demain matin. Allez dormir. "

Harry hocha la tête, sortit de la Grande Salle et monta lentement l'escalier. Les couloirs étaient sombres, même les fantômes ne passaient plus. La grosse dame dormait à moitié.

" J'ai entendu des bruits dehors. "

" On a capturé un Mangemort. " murmura Harry. " Alligator. "

La grosse dame acquiesça et le tableau pivota. Harry traversa la salle commune et monta directement dans son dortoir. Tous les autres dormaient. Il enleva sa cape et son pull, et se glissa dans ses draps. Le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ait le temps de s'inquiéter à nouveau.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : 20 Novembre 1995

Quand Harry se réveilla, il faisait grand jour. Son réveil indiquait 11 heures. Il se sentait reposé, mais l'inquiétude revenait déjà, confuse. Les événements de la nuit se bousculèrent dans sa tête, comme si chaque souvenir cherchait à l'effrayer plus que les autres : les bombes explosant dans le parc, le placard où il s'était glissé pour rester en bas, Dumbledore ordonnant le bouclage total de Poudlard, Hagrid lâchant les chiens de chasse, la fouille complète du parc, Sirius, fou de rage, s'élançant sur la pelouse à la poursuite de Pettigrow, les éclats de lumière dans la forêt, Queudver interrogé par Lupin et Rogue, Firenze accourant vers eux, Sirius inerte dans la clairière, les flammes vertes dans lesquelles Lupin et lui avaient disparu. Harry n'essaya même pas de faire cesser les images. Il s'habilla, nerveux, et allait sortir du dortoir quand une forme blanche s'approcha et tapa au carreau. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre. Une chouette polaire, une lettre accrochée à sa patte, entra en volant et se posa sur la barre de son lit. Le message lui était destiné. Harry prit la lettre, défit le ruban qui la fermait, et la déroula fébrilement. C'était l'écriture de Lupin.

Harry, Sirius va bien. Il a été placé sous transfusion et il commence à reprendre des forces…

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son parrain n'était plus en danger de mort. C'était la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais les médico-mages m'ont dit qu'il allait sans doute reprendre conscience dans la journée. Dumbledore a joint un mot à la lettre de Mme Pomfresh pour qu'il puisse être soigné sans problèmes, même si officiellement c'est toujours un criminel…

Harry avait oublié ce détail. Pour lui, seule la vie de Sirius comptait. Il savait très bien qu'il était innocent de ce dont on l'accusait, mais pour l'instant seules quelques personnes connaissaient la véritable histoire.

…donc normalement tout va bien se passer. Je vous enverrai un hibou dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Celui qui est arrivé appartient à Ste Mangouste, ils louent des hiboux pour les courriers importants. Donnez-lui un peu à manger et laissez-le repartir, il trouvera le chemin tout seul. 

__

R. Lupin.

PS : Faites attention à vous, les rumeurs vont très vite ici. Ne sortez pas dans le parc seul et ne vous approchez sous AUCUN PRÉTEXTE de la forêt. L'animal qui a attaqué Sirius et Queudver doit toujours traîner dans les parages.

Harry replia la lettre et caressa distraitement la chouette. Elle lui mordilla doucement les doigts. Harry fouilla dans son armoire et trouva un peu de Miamhibou. Il en donna à l'oiseau qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et griffonna :

__

Professeur,

Merci pour votre lettre, je m'inquiétais pour Sirius et je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il va s'en sortir.

Je ferai attention à moi.

Dites à Sirius que tout va bien ici.

Harry.

Il roula la feuille et l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de la laisser partir. L'oiseau s'envola et disparut rapidement dans le ciel nuageux. Harry sortit et descendit l'escalier.

La salle commune était déserte. Tous devaient être en cours. Harry sortit et descendit lentement dans le hall. Le château était presque trop silencieux. Personne dans les couloirs, un léger bruissement venant des différentes salles de cours. Seuls les fantômes circulaient, et Harry rencontra à un coin de couloir Nick Quasi Sans Tête, qui bavardait avec un personnage de tableau.

" Oh ! Bonjour, Harry. Nous parlions justement de vous. Comment va votre parrain ? "

" Il va bien. " dit Harry en réussissant à sourire. " Je viens de recevoir une lettre du professeur Lupin. Qui vous en a parlé ? "

" Peeves, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Il est le seul à traîner dehors. "

Le personnage du tableau, un fier chevalier en armure, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que Sir Catogan, avait levé les yeux au ciel à l'évocation de l'esprit frappeur.

" Soyons sérieux, Nicholas, Peeves est incapable de faire une action sensée. Je me demande parfois pourquoi on le garde à l'école. "

__

Parce que personne n'en veut ailleurs, pensa Harry, qui se garda de faire part de cette réflexion aux deux autres.

Nick leva les mains en signe d'ignorance. 

" Je l'ignore moi aussi, Comte. Il est ici depuis longtemps. Dumbledore doit… "

Harry laissa les personnages discuter de Peeves et descendit les escaliers pour déboucher dans le hall. Même lui était presque vide. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, reniflait quelque chose sur le sol. Elle leva la tête vers lui, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le sol. En regardant, Harry vit une tache par terre. Il pensa, avec une boule dans le ventre, que c'était sans doute le sang de Sirius, et eut un court instant de panique avant de se souvenir qu'il était en sécurité à Sainte Mangouste, bien soigné. Il allait pousser la porte de la Grande Salle quand il se dit que à l'heure qu'il était, il n'y aurait rien sur les tables. Il obliqua vers le couloir de la cuisine, chatouilla la poire du tableau, et se glissa dans la grande pièce quand le cadre pivota.

Les elfes s'affairaient à préparer le déjeuner. Winky fut la première à le repérer et se dirigea vers lui.

" Harry Potter ? "

Quelques elfes levèrent la tête avant de retourner à leurs activités.

Harry sourit.

" Bonjour, Winky. "

L'elfe portait une robe faite avec un grand torchon aux armes de Poudlard, découpé et recousu, auquel elle avait ajouté des rubans et un volant de dentelle. C'était une idée de Hermione et de Sirius, pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'abri à Poudlard, comme un elfe au service de ses maîtres. En même temps, elle était libre.

" Je viens de me lever, et je n'ai pas pu manger ce matin… "

Winky hocha la tête et disparut un instant. Elle revint avec un plateau chargé de thé, de toasts et de brioches. Harry, ravi, s'assit près d'elle à une table.

" Tu as l'air heureuje. " dit-il un morceau de toast dans la bouche.

" Maître Dumbledore m'a promis que je resterais aussi longtemps que je le voudrais à son service, Monsieur. Maître Dumbledore est un bon maître. Je suis bien ici. "

Harry sourit en pensant au précédent maître de Winky, M. Croupton, qui l'avait renvoyée alors qu'elle avait failli révéler la présence de Barty Croupton Junior, échappé d'Azkaban.

" Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! "

Harry se tourna vers les cris et reconnut, marchant vers lui aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes, Dobby, le premier elfe de maison qu'il avait rencontré. Comme à son habitude, Dobby portait des vêtements multicolores, généreusement décorés de badges, et des chaussettes dépareillées, une à rayures et une unie. Il avait mis sur sa tête un bonnet à pompon, percé de trous pour y passer ses oreilles.

" Dobby est si content de vous voir ici, Monsieur ! J'ai entendu des histoires effrayantes hier soir ! "

" Tout va bien maintenant. " le rassura Harry. " Un homme a voulu s'introduire dans le château, mais nous avons pu l'arrêter. "

" Oh, Monsieur ! Harry Potter a couru de grands risques, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ! On a dit qu'il y avait un monstre dans la forêt ! "

Harry pensa que Hagrid avait dû raconter l'aventure de la nuit à quelqu'un, et que l'histoire avait circulé jusqu'aux cuisines.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " dit-il aux deux elfes qui le regardaient. " Je suis sûr que les professeurs surveillent la forêt, et il ne pourra rien vous arriver. Je fais très attention à moi. " ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Dobby.

L'elfe sembla se rassurer. Harry avait fini de manger. Aussitôt, la vaisselle redevint propre. Harry se leva et remercia chaleureusement Winky. Dobby l'accompagna à la porte de la cuisine.

" Au revoir, Harry Potter ! Faites attention à vous ! "

" Je te le promets, Dobby. " dit Harry avant de se glisser derrière le tableau dans le couloir.

Il était onze heures et demi Harry décida de remonter dans la salle commune et d'attendre les autres.

" Alligator. " dit-il à la grosse dame.

Un oiseau était posé sur une des tables. Harry, surpris, reconnut un des petits hiboux de l'école, utilisés pour porter du courrier à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Le message était de Hagrid.

__

Harry,

Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de la forêt, alors je t'envoie ce mot par hibou. J'ai examiné ce matin le sentier que nous avons suivi en cherchant Sirius. J'ai trouvé des poils qui ressemblent à ceux d'un puma. Il y a aussi des traces de sang, alors je pense qu'il est blessé. Apparemment, Sirius a réussi à se libérer en le frappant ou en lui jetant un sort, et il s'est enfui vers le territoire des centaures. Leurs traces se séparent à peu près cent mètres avant la clairière.

J'ai reçu un mot de Lupin me disant que Sirius allait bien. J'en suis très heureux, mais pas autant que toi, je m'en doute.

Je préfère que tu ne sortes pas trop dans le parc, alors si tu as des choses à me dire utilise un hibou.

Hagrid.

Harry sourit en reposant la lettre. Avec toutes les recommandations qu'on lui faisait, il n'avait même pas intérêt à passer le bout du nez hors du château sans être accompagné. Il s'assit à une table avec son livre de Métamorphose, et lut un moment avant d'entendre du bruit montant des couloirs les cours de la matinée étaient terminés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra dans la salle, hors d'haleine. Visiblement, il avait couru depuis la salle de classe.

" Harry ! Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? "

" Une heure. Ça va ? "

" Oui, et toi ? Mc Gonagall nous avait fait porter un mot par hibou pour ne pas qu'on te réveille, tu as raté le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, veinard… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. En moins d'une minute, l'expression de Ron était passée de la joie à l'inquiétude.

" Il va bien. " dit-il en se forçant à se calmer. " J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin tout à l'heure. Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste. "

Hermione était entrée à temps pour entendre la phrase.

" Peeves a raconté des histoires de monstre dans la forêt, alors Dumbledore a parlé à tout le monde ce matin au petit déjeuner. C'est lui qui nous a dit que Sirius avait été attaqué et que tu étais là aussi. Tu vas bien ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Moi oui, c'est Sirius qui a été agressé par un animal. Et Pettigrow aussi, " ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, " mais lui n'a pas été blessé. Il a été enfermé dans un des cachots. "

" Il a _vraiment_ essayé d'entrer ? "

Hermione avait chuchoté. D'autres Gryffondor arrivaient et elle et Ron s'installèrent à la même table que Harry pour parler discrètement.

" Sirius ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Il s'est jeté sur lui et il a voulu lui prendre sa baguette, mais Queudver s'est transformé en rat. Sirius s'est transformé lui aussi et lui a couru après, et il allait l'attraper quand des explosifs qu'avait mis Queudver ses sont déclenchés… "

" On les a entendus. " dit Ron. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? "

Harry raconta l'attaque dans les bois, et le transport de Sirius à l'infirmerie.

" Et Lupin t'a dit qu'il allait bien ? "

" Oui, et Hagrid a reçu une lettre lui aussi. Je pense que Dumbledore a reçu la même. " ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Hermione sortit une liasse de feuilles de son sac.

" C'est les cours de la matinée, je les ai copiés pour toi. "

" Merci. "

Harry regarda les feuillets, les rangea dans son sac et reposa celui-ci par terre.

" Tu as faim ? "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Je suis allé aux cuisines tout à l'heure. Winky est très contente. " annonça-t-il à Hermione, qui sourit.

" On devrait descendre. Tout le monde est au courant. " dit Ron " Et Fred et George voudront savoir ce qui s'est passé. "

Harry se leva.

" Je vais leur raconter, comme ça je n'aurai pas à le répéter à tout le monde après. "

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et marchèrent vers l'escalier.

" Tu sais qu'un Auror va arriver ? " dit soudain Ron à Harry.

" Quoi ? "

Hermione hocha la tête.

" On a entendu Dumbledore en parler avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je crois qu'il a reçu un message du Ministère. "

" Dumbledore a dit que Pettigrow serait envoyé au Ministère ce matin. " se souvint Harry.

" Apparemment, il a changé d'avis. "

" Il préfère peut-être garder Queudver ici, dans les cachots. " dit Ron, qui avait gardé une dent contre le sorcier.

Harry se souvint soudain de Barty Croupton fils, l'année précédente.

" Peut-être qu'ils veulent le faire témoigner au procès. "

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent.

" Pettigrow est le seul à savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, c'est le seul qui puisse dire que Sirius est innocent. " expliqua Harry.

" Mais… tu crois qu'il voudra le dire ? " dit Hermione prudemment, comme si elle craignait de l'énerver.

" S'ils lui donnent une Potion de Vérité, il ne pourra pas mentir. "

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient presque arrivés dans la Grande Salle quand Colin Crivey les rejoignit en courant.

" Hé ! Harry ! C'est vrai que quelqu'un a voulu entrer dans le château ? "

Harry hocha la tête, résigné.

" Et c'est vrai que c'était un… Mangemort ? "

Il paraissait particulièrement effrayé par ce mot.

" C'est vrai. " dit Harry.

Colin hocha la tête, impressionné. Harry profita de sa réflexion pour le semer et aller s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux.

" Salut Harry ! C'est vrai ce que raconte Peeves ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" On se doutait que c'était sérieux quand on a entendu les explosions. "

" Comment va Sirius ? "

" Ça va, j'ai reçu une lettre du Professeur Lupin, il est avec lui à Sainte Mangouste. "

Harry raconta de nouveau l'intrusion de Pettigrow, la bagarre dans la forêt, le puma, le transport de Sirius à Sainte Mangouste.

" Un puma dans la forêt ? "

" Hagrid doit être ravi… "

L'après-midi était occupé par un cours de Métamorphose, qui se déroula sans problèmes, et un cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Au grand déplaisir des élèves, Rogue remplaçait encore Lupin, resté à l'hôpital avec Sirius. Harry comprit dès qu'il entra que la fin d'après-midi serait longue. Rogue avait encore mal au bras – alors que Harry ne sentait rien, ce qui confirma sa première idée – et son humeur s'en ressentait notablement. Le cours portait sur les chimères grecques. Hermione comme d'habitude, leva la main à toutes les questions que posa Rogue ; mais pour une fois, il la laissa répondre. A six heures, lorsque la cloche retentit, tous les élèves sortirent.

" Il a encore mal. " dit Hermione à voix basse, dans le couloir.

" Harry, tu avais mal, toi ? "

" Pas du tout. "

" Voldemort doit lui en vouloir… Il a compris qu'il l'avait trahi… "

" Il l'avait déjà compris avant. " dit Harry, qui se souvenait des paroles de Voldemort dans le cimetière. " Mais je crois qu'il veut surtout le faire souffrir. "

Hermione murmura " Cruauté… "

Elle avait l'air écœuré.

" Hermione, je rêve ? " demanda Ron. " Tu t'attaches à cette ordure de Rogue, maintenant ? Vicky ne te suffit plus ? "

" Je me fiche de savoir qui c'est, c'est de la cruauté, point. " siffla Hermione, en colère. " Et arrête de l'appeler Vicky ! "

Elle accéléra et les distança.

" Tu étais obligé de lui dire ça ? " demande Harry, après deux secondes de silence.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il se trouvait idiot, remarqua Harry qui se rendit soudain compte qu'il l'avait lu dans sa tête.

Perplexe, il alla poser ses affaires dans son dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sirius, ni à Lupin… Dumbledore aurait été le seul à pouvoir lui expliquer, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire… Rogue devait être dans son bureau, pour l'instant.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et rassembla dans sa tête tout ce que lui avaient expliqué Sirius et Lupin. Il était plus rapide qu'eux, deux ou trois fois plus rapide, avait dit Sirius… Il se souvint de ce Dumbledore lui avait raconté : en septième année, Sirius et son père étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient deviner leurs pensées respectives. Il avait vu dans le livre qu'une communication entre des frères et sœurs, ou entre amis très proches, était d'abord fugitive, surtout faite d'impressions, puis qu'elle progressait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que les amis puissent lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Le livre disait aussi que les télépathes pouvaient communiquer à sens unique avec les gens " normaux ", en lisant simplement dans leur esprit. Il devait déjà en être là… A quel âge son père y était arrivé ? A la fin de la sixième année, avait dit Sirius. Seize ans et demi ou dix-sept ans… Plus d'un an de plus que lui.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent à une lenteur désespérante. Pettigrow était toujours enfermé dans les cachots. Deux Aurors, envoyés par le Ministère, se relayaient pour le surveiller 24 heures sur 24. D'après ce que savait Harry, les hiboux de Fudge ne cessaient d'arriver, mais Dumbledore restait inflexible. Il devait avoir ses raisons.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Harry avait presque oublié l'envoyé du Ministère qui devait venir recueillir leurs témoignages. Il se rappela à son souvenir le mardi suivant. A 18 heures, après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils descendirent dans le hall où attendait Mc Gonagall. En voyant son air sévère, Harry se réjouit de s'être soigneusement lavé les mains ils sortaient du cours de botanique et il avait manipulé de l'engrais à base de bouse de dragon.

Ils attendirent à côté du professeur que la porte s'ouvre. A six heures et quart, un sorcier la poussa. Il était un peu plus grand que Ron, avec des cheveux châtains coupés courts.

" Bonsoir… Désolé pour le retard… Avec la pluie, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me diriger en transplanant. " s'excusa-t-il tout en leur serrant la main. " Je m'appelle Maxime Lake, je travaille au département de Justice Magique, au cabinet des témoins mineurs. Professeur, vous avez pu nous trouver une salle ? "

Mc Gonagall hocha dignement la tête et les emmena dans un couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des plus grandes salles de cours.

" Bien… Je vais vous interroger l'un après l'autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des questions très simples, concernant des évènements que vous connaissez… Il n'y a rien de bien méchant là-dedans ! Bon, honneur aux jeunes filles mademoiselle Granger, si vous voulez bien commencer… "

Il ouvrit la porte et suivit Hermione dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ils allèrent sans doute s'asseoir tout au bout, car Ron et Harry ne pouvaient rien entendre.

" Vous ne devez pas pouvoir être influencés par les déclarations d'un autre témoin. " expliqua Mc Gonagall.

" Mais on a vu la même chose ! Alors à quoi ça sert ? "

" C'est une disposition habituelle, Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. "

Vingt minutes plus tard – d'après la montre de Harry, qui la soupçonnait de retarder – Hermione ressortit. Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme.

" M. Potter, s'il vous plait ! " lança Maxime Lake avant que les garçons aient eu le temps de lui demander quelque chose.

Harry entra dans la salle.

" Venez, asseyez-vous. "

Harry rejoignit l'homme à une table installé dans le coin opposé à celui de la porte et s'assit. Maxime Lake posa un rouleau de parchemin vierge sur la table et installa dessus, en équilibre, une plume bleue.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Une plume enregistreuse. Voulez-vous me dire votre nom, et votre date de naissance ? "

" Euh, oui… Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. "

La plume se mit aussitôt à écrire :

__

" Euh, oui… Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. "

" Voilà. Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette plume écrit automatiquement ce que vous dites, sans la moindre modification. " Il se pencha vers la feuille. " Début de l'interrogatoire. "

La plume, qui s'était un peu penchée sur le côté après avoir écrit la phrase de Harry, se redressa.

" Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé le 28 mai 1994 ? "

Harry vit la plume écrire la phrase de Lake et dit prudemment :

" Je savais que Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, allait être exécuté et je voulais aller le voir… "

La plume écrivit aussitôt sa phrase. Lake hocha la tête.

" Vous parlez de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard ? "

" Oui. "

" Bien. Continuez. "

" On n'avait pas le droit de sortir du château le soir, alors j'ai pris ma cape d'Invisibilité pour sortir – je l'ai reçue en première année, c'est un cadeau du professeur Dumbledore, elle me vient de mon père… "

" Vous étiez seul ? "

" Non, j'étais avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ce sont mes amis et ils sont aussi amis avec Hagrid. "

" A quelle heure êtes-vous sortis ? "

" Un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Je ne sais plus exactement à quelle heure. "

" Ce n'est pas grave. Continuez. "

Harry raconta la visite à Hagrid, la découverte de Croûtard, l'arrivée de Macnair et du bourreau, leur sortie par la porte de derrière, l'exécution de Buck. La plume écrivant toujours chacun de ses mots, il raconta l'arrivée de l'énorme chien noir, le Saule, la Cabane… Il se tut enfin, la bouche sèche. Maxime Lake lui versa un verre d'eau.

" Donc, vous avez utilisé un Retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius… "

" Oui. "

Lake relut d'un coup d'œil tout ce que Harry avait dit – il y en avait bien pour un mètre de parchemin – et dit :

" Je pense que ça suffira. Vous pouvez y aller. Merci beaucoup. "

" De rien. "

Lake sourit en lui ouvrant la porte, appela Ron. Harry se retrouva dans le couloir, avec Mc Gonagall.

" Ça va, Potter ? "

" Oui… Oui, ça va. "

" Parfait. Vous pouvez aller dans votre salle commune. Mlle Granger y est déjà. M. Weasley vous rejoindra d'ici quelques instants. "

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna. Sur le chemin de la tour, il regarda sa montre il avait parlé pendant presque vingt-cinq minutes.

" Le mot de passe ? "

" Euh oui, excusez-moi… Rana blattea. "

La Grosse Dame hocha la tête et libéra le passage. Harry entra dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione était assise à une table. Elle leva aussitôt la tête.

" Alors ? "

" Il m'a demandé de raconter ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante… "

" Oui, moi aussi… Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai parlé du Retourneur de temps ! "

Harry sourit. 

" Ron est passé après toi ? "

" Oui… Il devrait bientôt arriver, il en a moins à raconter que nous… "


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : 22 Novembre 1995

Le lendemain midi, en allant ranger ses affaires à son dortoir, Harry vit le hibou de Sainte Mangouste qui lui avait déjà apporté du courrier, le brun il était perché sur son lit. Harry prit la lettre attachée à sa patte et la déroula.

__

" J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Harry, Sirius est réveillé ! Il est encore un peu KO mais il va bien. Il voulait avoir de vos nouvelles et des nouvelles du château.

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore. Le médecin pense que vous pourrez passer tous les deux d'ici quelques jours, quand Sirius aura repris des forces.

Vous pouvez répondre avec ce hibou.

A bientôt

R. Lupin. "

Harry lut plusieurs fois la lettre, fou de joie. Il posa le parchemin sur son lit, en prit un vierge et écrivit :

__

" C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Je suis heureux de savoir que Sirius va bien…

Ça va ici, Pettigrow est toujours retenu dans les cachots. Hagrid continue à enquêter sur l'animal qui aurait attaqué Sirius… Est-ce qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose ?

Je serais très content de passer à l'hôpital…

Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis trop content !

A bientôt j'espère

Harry. "

Sous sa signature, Harry dessina une empreinte de chien. C'était un code entre lui et Sirius, une sorte de manière de dire " je tiens à toi, fais attention. " Il replia le parchemin, l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui repartit. Il rangea ensuite la lettre du professeur Lupin et descendit dans la salle commune.

Ron et Hermione, assis près de la cheminée, comprirent tout de suite qu'il avait reçu une bonne nouvelle. Il alla s'asseoir près d'eux et dit à voix basse :

" J'ai reçu une lettre… Sniffle est réveillé… "

Il leur raconta ce que Lupin avait écrit.

" C'est génial ! "

" Tu vas aller à Sainte Mangouste, alors ? " demanda Hermione.

" Peut-être… Il faudrait que je demande à Dumbledore… Ou peut-être à Mc Gonagall, c'est la responsable de Gryffondor. "

" C'est bête, on l'a eue ce matin, si tu avais été au courant tu aurais pu le lui demander ! "

" Il pourra lui demander plus tard, de toutes façons on a cours jusqu'à vendredi, Harry ne pourra sûrement pas aller à Sainte Mangouste avant ce week-end… "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Je demanderai à Dumbledore quand je le verrai… C'est surtout lui que ça concerne… "

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pendant le dîner, le directeur s'arrêta derrière lui.

" Tu pourras passer à mon bureau tout à l'heure, Harry ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. "

Harry, la bouche pleine, acquiesça. Il aurait voulu demander au directeur si ça avait à voir avec la lettre de Lupin, mais Dumbledore s'était déjà éloigné.

Après le dîner, Harry alla vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur l'attendait devant la porte.

" J'ai oublié de te donner le mot de passe, tu n'aurais pas pu monter ! Sorbet pistache, " ajouta-t-il pour la gargouille.

La porte pivota.

" Assieds-toi. " l'invita Dumbledore quand ils furent entrés. " Tu as reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin, ce matin ? "

" Oui. Il disait qu'il vous en avait écrit une aussi. "

" Oui, on a dû les recevoir en même temps. Tu dois être content ? "

" Enormément… "

" Alors je vais ajouter à ta joie, je crois. J'ai écrit à Sainte Mangouste cet après-midi. Le médecin qui a soigné Sirius est d'accord pour que nous allions le voir dimanche après-midi. Nous ferons le voyage par la poudre de cheminette et le professeur Lupin nous accueillera là-bas. Ça te va ? "

Harry, la voix à nouveau coupée par l'émotion, fit signe que oui. Dumbledore sourit.

" Viens me rejoindre ici dimanche à trois heures, alors. Le mot de passe sera le même. "

Harry se confondit en remerciements. Dumbledore leva la main.

" C'est Sirius qui a demandé à te voir. Il tient énormément à toi, je crois. "

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire.

" File, maintenant, Harry. Bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit, professeur. "

Harry ressortit du bureau et regagna la tour de Gryffondor.

" Lumière. "

La grosse dame fit pivoter le tableau. Harry traversa la Salle Commune – très calme, tout le monde s'était couché sauf les septième année qui s'exerçaient à métamorphoser des chats en peluche en vrais chats – et monta au dortoir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? " demanda Ron, ensommeillé.

Harry lui raconta, à voix basse, ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

" Tu es déjà allé à Sainte Mangouste ? "

" Quand je me suis fait opérer de l'appendicite. Mais je ne me souviens de rien, j'avais juste cinq ans. Tu me raconteras. "

Harry se coucha à son tour et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le dimanche suivant, il prit avec Dumbledore la poudre de Cheminette pour aller à l'hôpital ils arrivèrent, après un voyage beaucoup plus calme que ce que redoutait Harry – qui ne conservait pas de très bons souvenirs de son premier voyage par les cheminées – dans un vaste hall blanc. Il y avait une douzaine de personnes, la plupart attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elles, un grand bureau d'admission, des infirmières en robe bleu-vert et des médecins en robe blanche. Un hôpital normal – mis à part les vêtements de tout le monde et les baguettes magiques qui dépassaient des poches.

Le professeur Lupin vint à leur rencontre et leur serra la main.

" Professeur Dumbledore… Harry… Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? "

" Assez agréable, je dois dire. "

" C'est leur nouveau système de cheminées, ils l'ont mis en place il y a deux jours. C'est pour moins secouer les malades. Vous en aviez eu l'intuition, quand nous sommes partis… "

Lupin les emmena dans un couloir, puis un autre.

" Comment va-t-il ? "

" Il récupère peu à peu. Le médecin pense qu'il pourra sortir d'ici une semaine. Il a eu de la chance que les griffes n'atteignent pas la cage thoracique. "

Harry se sentait un peu perdu dans le dédale de couloirs.

" Combien de patients peut accueillir Ste Mangouste ? "

" Plusieurs milliers. " dit Dumbledore. " Les hôpitaux magiques ne sont pas très nombreux, il leur faut beaucoup de place. L'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste soigne tous les sorciers du Nord de l'Angleterre et de l'Ecosse. il y en un autre au Pays de Galles. "

Harry se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait raconté Dumbledore l'année précédente.

" C'est ici que sont les parents de Neville ? "

Lupin regarda Dumbledore. Lui aussi savait ce qui s'était passé.

" Oui, dans la partie de neurologie. C'est là que sont les cas les plus sérieux, certaines des victimes de Voldemort, qui vivent encore. "

" C'est là aussi qu'est allé Lockart ? "

Dumbledore sourit.

" Oui. Mais ils n'ont pas pu faire grand-chose pour lui, le sort qu'il a jeté était très puissant. "

Harry sourit à son tour. Que Lockart n'ait pas retrouvé la mémoire n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, comparé à ce qu'il était avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, car Lupin venait de s'arrêter devant une chambre.

Lupin glissa une clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois visiteurs entrèrent.

Sirius était couché dans un lit, les draps remontés jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait encore mauvaise mine, mais son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Harry.

Dumbledore s'avança à son chevet.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ? "

" Mieux que l'autre nuit. " répondit Sirius à voix basse. " Vous avez arrêté Pettigrow ? "

" Il est dans un des cachots de Poudlard. On le garde pour le ministère en attendant que vous puissiez témoigner. "

" C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. " dit Sirius en s'appuyant sur ses oreillers et en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit vite.

" Harry ? "

Harry s'approcha à son tour, de l'autre côté du lit. Sirius lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Tu vas bien ? "

" Oui. " sourit Harry. " Tout le monde va bien. Et je ne suis pas sorti du château tout seul. " dit-il avant que Sirius lui pose la question.

Son parrain eut un petit rire.

" Et toi, comment tu vas ? "

" Ça va. " dit Sirius. " Ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Je m'inquiète quand même. " dit Harry. " On ne sait pas ce qui t'a attaqué. "

" Je l'ai aperçu. " dit Sirius. " Avant qu'il ne me morde… Passons. Ça ressemblait à un puma. "

" C'est aussi ce que pense Hagrid. Il a trouvé des poils et du sang. "

" Mais on lui avait jeté un sortilège. Impossible de le toucher avec la baguette, et même de le frapper. J'ai dû me transformer en chien et le mordre pour qu'il me lâche. "

" Tu crois que c'était un piège ? "

" C'était SÛREMENT un piège. " dit Sirius avec un soupir. " Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée de Peter. Il est trop idiot pour avoir imaginé quelque chose de pareil. Non, il agissait sur des ordres, c'est sûr et certain. "

" Le ministère voulait le condamner à mort. " se souvint Harry. " Mais Dumbledore leur a dit de le garder en vie pour le procès. Fudge était furieux, mais le juge a accepté. "

" Et Fudge doit être encore plus furieux. " dit Sirius en souriant légèrement. " Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Dans les couloirs du Ministère, on commence à chuchoter qu'il est incompétent et qu'il faudrait le remplacer. "

Harry se souvenait très bien du petit sorcier bedonnant, qu'il avait tenu pour plutôt responsable jusqu'à la fin de l'année précédente, quand il avait refusé d'admettre malgré des preuves flagrantes que Voldemort était revenu.

" Tu crois qu'il va vraiment démissionner ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " répondit Sirius, l'air de réfléchir attentivement. " Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi dérouté que depuis le début du procès. Le fait que Dumbledore soit là n'y est pas pour rien, bien sûr. "

Harry regarda le directeur, qui se tenait avec Lupin un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient tous les deux plongés dans une grande discussion.

" Il a été littéralement stupéfait quand Dumbledore a dit qu'il me défendrait. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tomber par terre. Et les autres membres du jury n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre non plus. "

" Ça ne va pas s'arranger, maintenant qu'on a Pettigrow. " dit Harry, songeur.

Sirius hocha la tête. Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil alors que tous deux essayaient d'entendre la discussion entre Lupin et Dumbledore. Il avait l'air encore très faible. Harry s'en voulut de l'avoir fait autant parler.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Harry. " murmura Sirius qui avait dû lire dans ses pensées. " Pense d'abord à toi. "

" Je ne me suis pas retrouvé à l'hôpital, moi. " dit Harry sur le même ton. " Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. "

Harry n'osa pas ajouter à quel point il tenait à lui, mais Sirius sembla comprendre et prit sa main. 

" Je ferai attention à moi, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul maintenant. "

Harry sourit, franchement cette fois. Ils se turent tous les deux et écoutèrent Lupin qui parlait à voix plus forte, comme s'il se moquait qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

" Il ne peut pas témoigner maintenant, enfin, il est beaucoup trop faible. Je me fiche de ce que dit le Ministère ! Il était encore dans le coma il y a deux jours, il a fallu lui transfuser presque trois litres de sang. "

" Remus, " répondit Dumbledore " essayez de comprendre. Fudge est déjà furieux que nous gardions Pettigrow à Poudlard, et il a le droit de réclamer un témoignage rapide. "

" Pas si la vie de Sirius est en jeu… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Est-ce qu'il a parlé aux médecins ? "

" J'essaie de l'en convaincre. "

" Dites-lui de patienter une semaine. Il a déjà attendu longtemps avant de faire ce procès. "

Harry regarda Lupin avec étonnement. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi furieux depuis la capture de Queudver. Droit face à Dumbledore, le regard flamboyant, il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années.

Lupin remarqua le silence de Sirius et Harry et se tourna vers eux, l'air las.

" Le Ministère a envoyé une lettre ce matin… Ils veulent que Sirius témoigne dans deux jours. Je crois qu'ils veulent boucler l'affaire au plus vite. "

" Mais c'est hors de question. " dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme pour faire taire Sirius qui semblait s'énerver à son tour. " Je vais écrire à Cornélius, il devra bien se rendre à la raison. Le procès doit être reporté d'au moins une semaine, pour vous laisser le temps de récupérer. Ensuite on pourra envisager les témoignages. "

__

Les ? Combien au juste ? pensa Harry.

" Qui va témoigner ? "

" Pettigrow, bien sûr, encore que nous devrons probablement l'y forcer. Plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard, qui les ont connu lui et Sirius quand ils y étaient élèves. "

" Et moi ? " demanda Harry, trop inquiet pour rester silencieux.

" Il est mineur. " dit Sirius, nerveux.

" Son témoignage est un des plus importants. " répondit Dumbledore. " Il est le seul à avoir vu Queudver agir pour Voldemort, et à être encore en vie. "

Harry devina aux yeux flamboyants de Sirius que c'était justement ce dernier détail qui l'inquiétait.

" Harry est protégé en permanence. " dit Dumbledore qui avait lui aussi compris le regard de Sirius. " Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. C'est l'un des seuls points dont nous soyons sûrs. "

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lupin alla ouvrir. C'était un médico-mage.

" Bonjour… Je dois examiner M. Black. Voulez-vous sortir un instant ? "

Sirius lâcha la main de Harry.

" Ça ne sera pas long. "

Les trois visiteurs sortirent dans le couloir, et Lupin poussa la porte.

" Il a peur. Il récupère vite mais il voudrait être sorti pour rentrer à Poudlard. Quand il s'est réveillé, le premier mot qu'il a prononcé a été votre nom, Harry. "

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux.

" Ne vous en veuillez pas. " dit Lupin inquiet devant son silence. " Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est ici. C'est uniquement celle de Queudver et de celui qui a ensorcelé cet animal. "

" Il faudrait pouvoir le ramener à Poudlard. " dit Dumbledore, songeur. " Il ne pourra pas être plus en sécurité ailleurs que là-bas. Harry non plus. "

" Mme Pomfresh pourrait le soigner ? "

" C'est au médecin de le dire. " soupira Dumbledore. " Cet accident arrive vraiment à point nommé pour nous ralentir. "

" Comme si celui qui a organisé ça savait que Queudver serait capturé. "

Harry avait pensé à voix haute.

" C'est un peu tordu, mais c'est possible. " dit Lupin " Peter n'a jamais été très doué, et ça m'a étonné moi-même qu'on l'envoie poser des explosifs à Poudlard. Mais peut-être que c'était fait uniquement pour se débarrasser de lui. "

" Gentille façon de le remercier. " grommela Harry.

" Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit après que tu lui aies sauvé la vie. " fit Dumbledore. " Peut-être que Voldemort ne veut pas d'un serviteur qui a un lien si fort avec toi. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait bien vu l'année précédente que Voldemort considérait Pettigrow comme un sorcier à peine capable, et qu'il ne s'était reposé sur lui que contraint et forcé.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Lupin. Le médecin ressortit.

" Il va bien. Il va même de mieux en mieux. J'ai rarement vu une constitution aussi solide. "

" Quand pourra-t-il quitter l'hôpital ? " demanda Lupin, sautant sur l'occasion.

" Ses plaies seront refermées d'ici deux à trois semaines… Je pense que d'ici quelques jours il pourra repartir. "

" Et s'il est soigné ailleurs ? "

Le médecin se tourna vers Dumbledore.

" Mieux vaudrait parler de ça dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas trop de craintes, mais je préfère éviter ce sujet dans un couloir d'hôpital. Et puis ça le concerne. "

Ils revinrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent autour du lit de Sirius. Dumbledore expliqua ce à quoi il pensait.

" Le renvoyer tout de suite à Poudlard et le faire soigner là-bas ? Peut-être… Je connais un peu Mme Pomfresh, et je sais qu'elle est capable de le remettre sur pieds aussi bien qu'ici. Et question sécurité, c'est vrai que le choix ne demande pas une trop longue réflexion. "

" Alors ? "

Le médecin réfléchit.

" Le temps de mettre tout en règle, d'écrire à Mme Pomfresh pour lui donner mes consignes, et de prendre les dispositions pour le voyage… Ce soir, je pense. Par la route, ce sera le plus sûr. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire voyager par la poudre de cheminette, c'est risqué avec ses blessures. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. " ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

" Je vais contacter Mme Pomfresh tout de suite. " dit le médico-mage en se relevant. " Dès que j'ai sa réponse, je viens vous la donner. Attendez-moi. "

Il sortit. La conversation reprit sur le thème de Poudlard, mais Harry continuait à penser à ce témoignage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me demander ? "

" Ce qui s'est passé en détail dans la cabane et dehors ensuite, l'attitude de Pettigrow, le retour de Voldemort. "

" Il faudra leur expliquer comment on a sauvé Sirius ? Avec Buck ? "

Dumbledore hocha la tête, gravement.

" Mais c'était illégal… "

Dumbledore leva la main.

" C'est moi qui vous en ai donné l'idée, vous n'êtes pas responsables. De plus, c'était pour sauver des innocents et vous n'avez pas commis de crime. "

Harry acquiesça. L'histoire de Buck le rendait toujours interrogatif deux ans après ; celle du Retourneur de Temps aussi. Le futur ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être modifié du passé, et pourtant c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait il s'était vu à des dizaines de mètres lançant un sortilège de Patronus il avait non seulement sauvé la vie de Sirius mais aussi la sienne, à trois heures d'intervalle. 

On frappa à la porte et le médecin entra.

" Je viens de parler à Mme Pomfresh. Elle est d'accord pour vous prendre dès ce soir. " annonça-t-il avec un regard vers Sirius. " Je vais signer les formulaires et on pourra vous faire sortir dans un peu plus de deux heures. "

" Comment ? "

" L'hôpital envoie du matériel vers Pré-au-Lard, et on vous emmènera avec. Mieux vaut être très discrets, je pense que ce sera aussi votre avis. Peu de gens savent que vous êtes ici. "

Sirius avait hoché la tête, l'air d'accord avec l'arrangement. Dumbledore jugea lui aussi les conditions satisfaisantes.

" Il va falloir rentrer à Poudlard tout de suite, Harry. Remus, vous voulez bien rester avec Sirius ? Veillez sur lui le temps du transport. "

" Comme sur ma propre vie. "

" Je te fais confiance. " souffla Sirius, au soulagement de Harry.

" A ce soir alors. Envoyez-moi un hibou s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. "

Dumbledore fit un salut de la tête à Sirius et sortit, Harry le suivant. Ils retournèrent dans le hall et reprirent une cheminée vers Poudlard.

" Ne parle de ça à personne. " dit Dumbledore à Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le hall. " Pas même à tes amis. Le secret doit être gardé le plus longtemps possible. "

" Je comprends. "

Harry monta les marches et entra dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, assis à une table couverte de livres.

" Alors ? "

" Il va bien. "

Harry leur raconta la visite, sans parler du tout du transport de Sirius à Poudlard. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Personne ne devait savoir avant que tout soit terminé. C'était comme pour l'audience.

Le soir venu, il eut du mal à aller se coucher. Avec la distance à parcourir, Sirius et Lupin arriveraient sans doute vers deux ou trois heures du matin, et il ne saurait pas avant le lendemain si tout s'était bien passé. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, un peu après une heure, le nez sur un livre, ayant tout juste le temps de retirer ses lunettes.

Harry se réveilla au petit matin. Il faisait encore nuit. Ses idées se mirent en place très vite : 27 novembre… Lundi matin… Sirius devait être arrivé au château… Il se leva, mit un pull, prit ses chaussures et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Il attendit d'être sur le palier pour mettre ses chaussures et descendit. Il faisait sombre. Tous les personnages des tableaux dormaient encore.

Harry passa devant les quatre sabliers – Gryffondor menait, suivi par Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient ex æquo – et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il était un peu plus de six heures.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? "

Madame Pomfresh semblait peu amène. Harry hésita quelques secondes, mais une voix vint à son secours.

" Je crois deviner… "

Harry se retourna. Le professeur Lupin venait vers eux. Il lui sourit. Il semblait aussi épuisé que d'habitude, mais pas inquiet.

" Bonjour, Harry. Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt… "

" Tout va bien ? "

" Oui, tout s'est bien passé. On est arrivés il y a vingt minutes… Il dort. " ajouta-t-il comme Harry jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce. " Vous devriez en faire autant, il est encore très tôt. Je vous raccompagne. "

Ils remontèrent l'escalier vers le premier étage.

" Comment ça va se passer, à l'infirmerie ? Je veux dire, avec les autres élèves ? "

" Il est caché derrière un rideau. Aucun élève n'a à demander qui est à l'infirmerie… Et il est moins grièvement blessé qu'il n'en a l'air. Il se remet vite. "

" Vous aviez dit qu'il était resté dans le coma deux jours… "

" Oui, à cause des pertes de sang. Le médecin a préféré le maintenir dans le sommeil quelques jours, le temps qu'il récupère. Il s'est réveillé seul après. "

Harry hocha la tête machinalement.

" Retournez vous coucher. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… "

Harry eut un léger sourire. C'était vrai, il n'avait dormi que trois heures… Lupin tourna dans un couloir au deuxième étage et Harry continua vers la tour de Gryffondor.

" Mâchicoulis… "

" Si vous le dites. " fit la grosse dame, à moitié endormie.

Le tableau pivota. Harry remonta dans son dortoir, enleva son pull et se glissa dans son lit. Personne n'avait réalisé son absence. Il se blottit dans ses draps et se rendormit.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : 27 Novembre 1995

Au matin, Harry descendit avec les autres prendre son petit déjeuner, alla chercher ses affaires et descendit dans les cachots pour le cours de Potion. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent. Rogue vérifia du regard que personne ne manquait et annonça qu'ils prépareraient un philtre de Flou. Harry vit Hermione grimacer.

Le cours se passa dans un silence tendu. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs chaudrons ou leurs tables. Les potions bouillonnaient. Ron passa l'écumoire dans son chaudron et récupéra un os de bébé corbeau.

" Berk. "

Harry récupéra lui aussi ses os et reprit son souffle aussi discrètement que possible. Les corbeaux leur avaient été distribués par Rogue ; c'étaient des corbeaux d'un jour, morts nés. Ils n'en étaient pas moins répugnants.

Rogue passa près d'eux et jeta un coup d'œil à leurs chaudrons. La potion devait lui avoir un air sympathique car il ne fit aucune remarque et continua. Neville se recroquevilla quand il passa près de lui Rogue s'arrêta un instant, plongea une petite louche dans la potion, fit couler le liquide, hocha légèrement la tête et s'éloigna. Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Rogue approuve Neville ? C'est quoi, ce cirque ? " murmura Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et ajouta à sa potion des baies d'arbres chanteur. Peu à peu, toute la pièce prit une odeur acide.

Rogue s'était arrêté près de deux Gryffondor et faisait des remarques peu aimables.

" Moi, il m'a l'air normal… "

Rogue remonta jusqu'à l'estrade et regarda les élèves.

" Je préviens ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de ne pas finir à temps qu'il reste des corbeaux à préparer pour les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle… "

Les quelques têtes qui s'étaient levées replongèrent vite sur leur travail. Harry observa sa potion. De la fumée se formait sur le dessus et les bords du chaudron, là où elle affleuraient, ne semblaient plus tout à fait sphériques. Perplexe, il ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer elles étaient propres. Et pourtant, les parois du chaudron ne semblaient plus aussi nettes… Il regarda vers Hermione. Son chaudron tout entier était flou même la louche qu'elle plongea dedans prit un air étrange. Perplexe, elle l'observa quelques instants avant de la rincer avec de l'eau. La louche reprit sa forme.

Un bruit soudain fit sursauter toute la classe. Goyle avait réussi à renverser son chaudron par terre. La potion, bien qu'encore incomplète, avait déjà des effets tangibles et le sol, là où elle coula, prit l'aspect de sables mouvants. Rogue s'approcha d'un air dégoûté et jeta un sort sur les pierres avec sa baguette. Le sol redevint plat et dur, mais la robe de Goyle, là où il avait été éclaboussé, ressemblait à du velours côtelé.

" Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard, Goyle. Et ramassez moi ça en vitesse si vous ne voulez pas une retenue ! "

Goyle, écarlate (ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son physique), remit sur ses pieds son chaudron et ramassa sa louche qu'il posa sur la table.

Rogue s'arrêta un instant devant le chaudron d'Hermione qui était devenu si flou qu'on n'en distinguait plus la forme d'origine. Il lui dit quelques mots à voix basse Hermione versa dans son chaudron un peu de larmes de mouton, la potion devint claire comme de l'eau et le chaudron retrouva sa forme.

" Encore cinq minutes ! "

Les retardataires se dépêchèrent. Personne ne reçut la corvée de préparer les corbeaux, mais plusieurs élèves perdirent des points. Rogue octroya deux poins à tous ceux qui avaient fini et les libéra. Dans le couloir, les élèves rencontrèrent les sixième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui arrivaient. Cho rejoignit Harry.

" Bonjour… "

" Bonjour… Il a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. " remarqua Cho en apercevant Rogue à la porte de la classe.

" Non, pas vraiment… Pas du tout, en fait. "

" Dépêchez-vous ! Chang, Potter, si vous pouviez arrêter de roucouler… "

Cho fit la grimace et marcha vers la salle.

" Bon courage… "

Harry lui sourit et remonta.

Le cours suivant, était, à leur grand déplaisir, l'Histoire de la Magie. Alors que tout le monde somnolait plus ou moins, en écrivant mollement ce que disait le professeur – l'ennui était tel que plusieurs élèves étaient devenus les secrétaires officiels, et prenaient les cours pour les autres, en roulement, après quoi leurs camarades n'avaient qu'à recopier – Ron demanda à Hermione :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Rogue, à la fin du cours ? "

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

" Il a dit que ma potion était impeccable et que je faisais gagner dix points à Gryffondor… "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Je vous jure que oui ! Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute… "

" M'étonne pas de lui. "

" Et les larmes de mouton, c'était pour quoi ? "

" Ça bloque le processus, si ma potion était restée plus longtemps mon chaudron aurait pu disparaître… J'ai regardé dans le livre… "

Ron camoufla un éclat de rire en éternuement. Le professeur Binns ne leva même pas les yeux et continua son morne exposé sur la participation des insectes dans la magie au treizième siècle.

La journée se finissait sur le cours de Défense contre le Forces du mal. Harry nota tout de suite que Lupin avait meilleure mine que le matin. Il avait dû dormir.

Après le cours, quand tout le monde fut sorti, Harry alla le voir.

" Comment va Sirius ? "

" Il s'est réveillé ce midi, il va bien. Mme Pomfresh pense qu'il pourra quitter l'infirmerie d'ici quelques jours… "

" Je peux le voir ? "

" Discrètement. Attendez plutôt ce soir, il y aura moins de monde dans les couloirs. "

Harry hocha la tête, un peu déçu mais comprenant très bien la mesure. La présence de Sirius devait rester secrète pour les élèves le plus longtemps possible.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'exerçait dans la Salle commune à métamorphoser une pelote de laine en souris, la douleur habituelle traversa son crâne. Il la sentit revenir, rester quelques secondes – comme si elle appuyait sur sa cicatrice de l'intérieur – puis disparaître.

Une phrase de Sirius revint à sa mémoire :

" Si tu as mal à la tête, même un peu, va voir Dumbledore. Il est le seul à pouvoir dire si c'est grave ou pas. "

Harry posa sa pelote de laine sur la table – un fil pointait au bout, et quatre petits en dessous, comme des pattes – et quitta la tour. Il marcha vers le bureau de Dumbledore, donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta. En arrivant à la porte, il entendit des voix. Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Lupin… Etonné, il reconnut aussi celle de Mme Pomfresh. Décidé à savoir de quoi ils parlaient, il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta.

(Mc Gonagall) " Vous voulez mettre Potter au courant de tout ? "

(Dumbledore) " Il est assez grand. Et il a déjà subi beaucoup d'épreuves… En outre, Sirius nous en voudrait beaucoup si on ne le faisait pas. "

(Mc Gonagall) " En parlant de lui, comment va-t-il ? "

(Mme Pomfresh) " Mieux. Il souffre beaucoup moins, il dort mieux… Il est rassuré d'être ici, je pense qu'il va se remettre vite. D'ici quelques jours, il pourra quitter l'infirmerie. Vous avez prévenu le Ministère ? "

(Dumbledore) " Oui, j'ai écrit à Fudge ce matin. Je lui ai dit que Sirius avait été ramené à Poudlard pour sa sécurité, et qu'il était encore hors de question de le faire témoigner… Il devra bien s'y plier. "

Harry hésita un peu à frapper. Jusque là, c'était des nouvelles qu'il connaissait. Mais soudain, il entendit quelque chose de très intéressant.

(Mc Gonagall) " Severus me semble épuisé… Il a encore mal, et il est d'une humeur épouvantable. "

(Mme Pomfresh, d'un ton acide) " Il a mal depuis qu'il est allé témoigner. Je vous avais dit que c'était risqué ! "

(Lupin) " Son témoignage était irremplaçable. Il a été le premier à évoquer la face sombre de Peter… Et s'il est fatigué, je crois que ça va s'arranger d'ici quelques jours. Il a passé une nuit blanche… "

(Mc Gonagall, prenant Dumbledore de vitesse) " Comment cela ? "

(Lupin) " Il est arrivé hier soir à Sainte Mangouste, un peu avant qu'on parte. Il nous a accompagnés pendant le trajet, et il n'a pas fermé l'œil une seconde. "

(Mme Pomfresh) " Pourtant, d'après ce que je sais, lui et Sirius ne sont pas très amis… "

(Lupin) " Je ne comprends pas moi non plus, mais il doit avoir ses raisons. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont passé un accord, pour se protéger l'un l'autre en vue de protéger Harry le plus longtemps possible… "

(Mc Gonagall) " Ils se seraient alliés pour Harry ? "

(Dumbledore) " C'est possible. Je leur ai demandé de se faire confiance, et ils sont suffisamment intelligents tous les deux pour saisir les avantages d'une telle organisation… De plus, Sirius tient énormément à Harry, et Severus aussi. Peut-être par respect pour James. "

Harry recula. Sirius et Rogue, le protégeant ? Sirius, c'était logique – normal, même – mais Rogue… Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était entré… Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et depuis cette année, il avait cessé de le mépriser. Harry savait que Sirius y était pour quelque chose. 

Il rapprocha son oreille de la porte pour écouter à nouveau.

(Madame Pomfresh) " …vrai qu'il récupère vite, mais c'est son moral qui m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas s'il croit complètement en votre réussite, sans vouloir vous blesser. "

(Mc Gonagall) " Il a peur, c'est évident. Je crois que l'attaque l'a beaucoup secoué. "

Quelqu'un poussa un soupir. Harry devinait, le cœur serré, de qui on parlait.

(Mc Gonagall) " 12 ans, c'est très long… C'est un véritable miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. "

(Lupin, à voix plus basse) " Je ne sais pas s'il en est sorti. Il a passé plus d'un an à fuir et à se cacher. Quand il est arrivé chez moi l'été dernier, il était à bout de forces. Il a récupéré le plus gros… Mais pas tout. Il reste blessé. Il fait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, et il s'inquiète beaucoup… "

(Mc Gonagall) " A dix ans il était déjà comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que depuis il a… subi beaucoup d'épreuves, comme vous le disiez, Albus. "

(Madame Pomfresh) " Il a souffert mort et passion, vous voulez dire. "

Tout le monde se tut pendant quelques secondes. Harry serrait les dents.

(Lupin) " C'est Harry qui lui a sauvé la vie… Il l'ignore encore, je crois… "

(Mc Gonagall) " Il capte beaucoup de choses ? "

(Lupin) " Tout. Ils sont autant liés que Sirius l'était avec James. "

(Madame Pomfresh) " Vous dites qu'il lui a sauvé la vie ? Comment cela ? "

(Lupin) " Harry est le portrait de James, et il a pris sa force. Sirius ne vit que pour veiller sur lui. S'il n'était pas là, il se serait laissé dépérir. "

(Dumbledore) " Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ignore totalement. Il le sent… Mais il est encore très jeune. On ne peut pas lui demander de se conduire comme un adulte. Pas à son âge. Et on ne peut pas demander à Sirius d'oublier ce qu'il a vécu. "

(Lupin) " C'est assez étrange… Je les ai observés, tous les deux. Ils ont autant souffert l'un que l'autre, mais ensemble ils sont normaux. Ils s'équilibrent. Sirius redevient vif, et Harry se conduit comme un garçon de son âge. "

(Mc Gonagall) " Ils pansent leurs plaies… "

(Lupin) " C'est à peu près ça. "

Harry se décolla de la porte et réfléchit. Il savait déjà plusieurs des choses qu'il avait entendues, mais il lui semblait que tout était nouveau. La manière de voir les choses était nouvelle… Il arrêta ses pensées quand les bruits de voix se rapprochèrent de la porte.

" Pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils restent à l'abri tous les deux. Pompon, je peux vous faire confiance pour veiller sur Sirius ? "

Madame Pomfresh promit.

" S'il fait des cauchemars, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. " dit Lupin.

Harry se rapprocha du mur alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte. Dumbledore ouvrit.

" Tiens ! Harry. Tu voulais me parler ? "

Harry acquiesça, essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards convergeant sur lui.

" Entre. "

Harry rejoignit le bureau alors que Dumbledore raccompagnait les professeurs et l'infirmière à la porte.

" Bonjour, Fumseck. "

Le phénix siffla doucement. Harry caressa ses plumes couleur de feu.

" Assieds-toi… "

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil. Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" J'ai eu mal à la tête tout à l'heure, et vous m'avez dit de toujours venir vous voir si ça m'arrivait. "

Dumbledore acquiesça.

" Tu as bien fait. "

Sans réfléchir, Harry avoua :

" Je vous ai entendus discuter. Vous parliez de Sirius, du professeur Rogue, et de moi… "

Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau, l'air légèrement amusé.

" Tu as dû à peu près tout entendre. "

" C'est vrai que Ro… que le professeur Rogue a accompagné Sirius jusqu'ici ? "

" Tu l'as entendu comme moi. C'est tout à fait probable… "

Harry réfléchit un instant.

" J'ai entendu le professeur Lupin dire que j'étais relié à Sirius autant que l'était mon père… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Quand ils avaient ton âge, Sirius et ton père étaient absolument inséparables. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup – Sirius n'était pas beaucoup mieux coiffé que ton père – et on aurait dit des frères jumeaux. "

Harry pensa aux frères Weasley, toujours ensemble, et semblant souvent penser la même chose.

" Je te l'ai déjà raconté au début de l'année, ils étaient tous les deux très bons télépathes et partageaient souvent ce qu'ils ressentaient. A force, c'était devenu comme automatique. Si ton père avait un problème, Sirius le ressentait, et inversement. C'est un peu ce qui se produit avec Sirius et toi. "

Harry comprenait peu à peu.

" Je suis lié à Sirius et il est lié à moi… "

" Pratiquement depuis ta naissance. D'après ce que je sais, tu n'avais qu'une heure quand ton père a demandé à Sirius d'être ton parrain. "

" Mais quand Sirius était à Azkaban, je ne sentais rien du tout… "

" Tu étais trop jeune. Ta télépathie ne s'était pas encore " réveillée ", si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça a été le même principe pour Sirius et ton père. "

Harry hocha la tête. C'était assez logique. Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

" Est-ce que j'attire le malheur ? "

Dumbledore resta impassible. Harry compléta :

" Mes parents sont morts en me protégeant… Et à cause de moi, Sirius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Je sais qu'il a eu très mal. Plus qu'il n'a voulu me le dire. Et même (il eut un petit sourire)… mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas été ravis de devoir s'occuper de moi, mais ils ont été obligés ! "

Dumbledore sourit à son tour, puis redevint sérieux.

" Tu n'apportes pas le malheur. Seuls les sorciers de magie noire apportent le malheur. Pour ce qui est de tes parents, ils savaient les risques qu'ils encourraient déjà avant ta naissance et je peux te dire qu'ils étaient préparés à mourir s'il avait fallu. Pour ton oncle et ta tante, je crois qu'ils se remettront bien de cette épreuve… Et pour Sirius, ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable de son malheur. Le professeur Lupin te l'a dit à l'hôpital, les seuls responsables sont Voldemort et Peter Pettigrow. Sirius est leur victime et toi aussi. Vous n'êtes coupables ni l'un ni l'autre. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait bien, comme si on venait d'enlever un poids de sa poitrine.

" Ecoute-moi bien, Harry, c'est important. Le malheur et la culpabilité sont deux armes redoutables, que Voldemort n'hésite pas à utiliser. Ne te laisse jamais prendre. Si tu te sens coupable, étale les faits et réfléchis objectivement – mathématiquement, si tu préfères – pour savoir si tu es coupable ou pas. Et si tu ne l'es pas, cherche qui est le vrai coupable. Tout est de sa faute. "

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait mieux…

" C'est bizarre, je me sens plus fort… "

" Tu es plus fort. Tu es plus fort de te savoir innocent et de savoir que tu peux lutter. "

Harry sourit. Il se sentait vraiment mieux.

" Vas donc voir Sirius, ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir de la visite. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sécurité, nous sommes là pour te protéger – pour vous protéger tous les deux. Si tu respectes le règlement de l'école, bien sûr… "

" Comme ne pas écouter aux portes ? "

" La curiosité n'est pas toujours un défaut. Tu as appris beaucoup de choses derrière cette porte, je me trompe ? Mais elles ont été un peu brutales. C'était leur défaut. C'est souvent le défaut des choses qu'on attrape alors qu'elles ne nous étaient pas destinées. "

Dumbledore raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte. Fumseck s'était perché sur son épaule et chantait doucement.

" Euh, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander… "

" Oui ? "

" Est-ce que je peux dire à Ron et Hermione que Sirius est ici ? Il est à l'abri… "

" Oui, tu peux les mettre au courant. Mais secret absolu ! "

Harry hocha la tête et sortit. Il était sept heures, il avait encore du temps avant le dîner. Il descendit et alla vers l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs, heureusement, et il arriva sans encombres.

" Ah ! C'est vous. Ça va ? "

" Oui… Je voudrais voir Sirius. "

Madame Pomfresh regarda dans le couloir – désert – et entraîna Harry vers un rideau, à l'écart.

" Ne restez pas trop longtemps, il a besoin de repos. "

Harry acquiesça, tout en sachant qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas parole. Il avait pas mal de choses à dire à son parrain.

Madame Pomfresh écarta le rideau.

" Vous avez de la visite. "

Harry la contourna.

" Bonsoir ! "

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira.

" Bonsoir, Harry. "

Harry le rejoignit et lui serra la main. Sirius était assis dans son lit – soutenu par un oreiller, quand même – et il semblait plus en forme. Harry grimpa sur le lit. Sirius replia une de ses jambes pour lui laisser de la place. 

" Comment tu vas ? "

" Je récupère… Et toi ? "

" Comme d'habitude. Je suis passé au bureau de Dumbledore. "

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent. Harry commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Sirius écarquilla les yeux quand il raconta que Rogue l'avait accompagné.

" Il est vraiment venu ? "

" Dumbledore m'a dit que oui. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? "

" J'ai dormi pendant tout le trajet. "

" En tous cas, ce matin, en cours de Potions, il avait l'air vraiment fatigué… Il était de mauvaise humeur, mais il ne râlait pas autant que d'habitude. Il a donné 10 points à Hermione, et il a même apprécié la potion de Neville… "

Sirius hocha légèrement la tête, prudent. Il devait encore avoir mal.

" Pour Neville c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. "

" Tu connaissais ses parents ? "

" Un peu. "

Harry reprit son récit. Il raconta ce que Lupin avait dit, puis ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué. Quand il eut fini, les yeux de Sirius étaient pleins de larmes. Il les essuya d'un revers de main.

" Excuse-moi. "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as le droit d'avoir mal… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, non ? "

Sirius sourit. Un sourire fragile, mais le seul vrai que Harry lui ait vu depuis un moment. Un sourire heureux.

" Viens là. "

Il ouvrit son bras droit et Harry se blottit contre lui. Sirius le serra dans ses bras. Harry passa les bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui. Il sentait son cœur battre.

" On est encore en vie tous les deux. " dit Sirius à voix basse. " Et on va le rester le plus longtemps possible. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous forcer à mourir. "

Sirius posa sa main sur le front de Harry. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry l'imita. Sirius s'immobilisa et se dégagea. Harry le regarda, inquiet, mais il avait l'air calme. Surpris, en fait…

" Tu sais ce que ce geste signifie ? "

Harry secoua la tête. 

" C'est pour clore une promesse. " expliqua Sirius. " C'est ton père qui en avait eu l'idée… Comme pour inscrire la promesse dans la tête. Je ne sais pas où tu as pu l'apprendre… "

" J'ai eu l'impression que c'était automatique. Comme un réflexe. "

Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux.

" Je ne vois qu'une solution, c'est que tu as récupéré la mémoire de ton père. "

" C'est possible ? "

" Tu sais, chez les sorciers, le domaine du possible a tendance à s'élargir… "

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Madame Pomfresh écarta le rideau. Elle s'adoucit en voyant Sirius rire.

" Il commence à être tard. Potter, vous devriez le laisser… "

Un peu déçu, mais sachant qu'il était inutile de marchander, Harry serra la main de Sirius.

" Je te vois demain ? "

" A la même heure… "

" Bonne nuit. "

" Toi aussi. "

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie. En regardant sa montre, il fut surpris le cadran avait viré à l'orange, qui indiquait le soir. Il était plus de sept heures et demi. Il était resté longtemps à parler avec Sirius… Autant aller directement dans la Grande Salle et attendre les autres.

L'immense réfectoire était presque vide. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois élèves, dont Damian, occupé à faire rouler un cerceau avec sa baguette magique.

" Oh ! Salut, Harry… "

" Salut. "

Harry regarda un moment le cerceau rouler entre les tables à toute vitesse. Damian finit par l'arrêter.

" Je sais pas si on a vraiment le droit de jouer ici, " dit Damian en riant, " mais comme je suis le neveu de Rogue, aucun professeur n'ose me punir… Remarque, je ne m'en sers pas trop. Mais c'est marrant. "

" Moi, la première année, c'était un peu pareil… "

Harry raconta comment le professeur Flitwick était tombé de la pile de livres qui l'amenait à la hauteur des élèves au début du premier cours, quand il avait vu le nom de Harry en faisant l'appel.

Damian éclata de rire.

" Moi, maintenant, tout le monde me connaît… Ce qui est bien, c'est que les grands de Serpentard n'osent pas me faire de mal. Ils ont trop peur de mon oncle ! Tiens, puisqu'on parle des lézards… "

Damian désigna d'un signe de tête la porte de la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves de Serpentard venaient d'arriver. Ils ne les avaient pas vus, mais mieux valait éviter que ça se produise.

" A la prochaine. " dit Damian, en faisant rouler son cerceau vers le table des Serpentards.

Harry s'assit et attendit les autres. Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

" On se doutait que tu serais ici. " dit Hermione. " Où tu étais passé ? "

" Dans le bureau de Dumbledore… "

A voix basse, il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris.

" Rogue, te protéger ? "

" Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie… "

" Mouais. Mais rester avec Sirius ? "

" Ça expliquerait sa mauvaise humeur. Il était fatigué. "

" Je crois que je sais pourquoi il le protège. " dit Harry. " Sirius est prêt à tout pour veiller sur moi, et tant qu'il est en vie, je suis plus en sécurité… "

" Pas faux… "

Harry resta silencieux. Il savait que Sirius prenait beaucoup de risques pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre… Jusqu'à maintenant.

" C'est un peu comme s'il était ton père… " dit Hermione, songeuse.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle eut un sourire étrange, un peu mélancolique, et raconta :

" Quand j'avais six ans, une fois, j'ai failli être renversée par une voiture. Je ne l'avais pas vue. Mon père a couru sur la route, m'a attrapée et m'a mise à l'abri… Il aurait pu être tué lui aussi. Mais il n'y a même pas pensé. "

Harry regarda les plats qui apparaissaient sur les tables.

" Je n'ai plus mon père, et c'est lui qui était le plus proche de lui… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal ! " ajouta-t-il en les regardant.

" Pareil. " dit Ron. " Moi aussi, je me fais du souci pour eux… Surtout papa qui travaille au Ministère… "

" Mais on ne peut rien faire. "

" Pratiquement rien. " dit Ron en se servant.

Harry réalisant qu'il mourrait de faim – l'émotion – remplit son assiette.

" Il m'a dit qu'on n'allait pas se laisser tuer, qu'on resterait en vie le plus longtemps possible. "

Ron dit quelque chose, mais Harry ne comprit rien.

" Quoi ? "

Ron avala et répéta :

" C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire, mais c'est énorme. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il commençait à mieux voir les choses.

La semaine passa lentement. Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie le vendredi soir, et récupéra sa chambre pendant la nuit, alors que tout le monde était couché. Rogue semblait moins souffrir. Les entraînements de Quidditch continuaient, malgré le mauvais temps il ne faisait pas encore très froid, mais il pleuvait presque tout le temps et il y avait beaucoup de vent, à tel point que pendant le match entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard, le Vif d'Or déséquilibré s'était heurté plusieurs fois à la barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de quitter la surface de jeu. Malefoy en avait profité pour le capturer.

La pleine lune tombait le 7 décembre, malheureusement un jour de cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Ron avait boudé toute la journée.

" Comme si on avait pas assez de Rogue deux fois dans la semaine… "

Le lendemain, au cours de Divination, le professeur Trelawney leur apprit à poser une question et à lire la réponse dans des feuilles de thé. Ron demanda, d'une voix vengeresse, si Rogue continuerait longtemps à remplacer le professeur Lupin. Puis il but la dernière gorgée de thé et retourna la tasse dans la soucoupe.

" Qu'est-ce que tu espère voir ? " demanda Harry, moqueur.

" N'importe quoi, sauf une chauve-souris. " dit Ron, en regardant son livre.

(Chauve-souris : déception)

Le thé imprégnant les feuilles tourna un peu avant de prendre une forme de nuage, à laquelle s'ajouta vite une tête et quatre pattes.

" Un mouton… de la chance. "

La forme avait continué à se modifier et prit une forme de cercle, avec plusieurs traits à l'intérieur.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

" Peut-être un anneau… Attends, ça veut dire " Mariage ". Ou un ballon… aïe, " Problèmes en vue. " Faudrait savoir… "

Harry se pencha pour regarder le plus près possible. Au centre du cercle, deux traits s'allongeaient, comme pour former des aiguilles de montre. Il regarda son livre.

" Horloge… " Rétablissement après une maladie ". Tu crois que ça veut dire que Rogue aura moins mal, et qu'il sera de moins mauvaise humeur ? "

" Sais pas… Non, j'ai pas l'impression. Attends, ça bouge encore ! "

Plusieurs autres élèves s'étaient rapprochés et regardaient aussi.

" Un Sinistros ! " s'écria Lavande, horrifiée.

Harry la regarda d'un air morne. Le Sinistros était une créature de légende, un énorme chien noir qui hantait les cimetières. La dernière fois qu'il en avait vu un, l'animal s'était révélé être Sirius.

" C'est un lion. " dit Ron. " Ça veut dire " Des amis vous viennent en aide… " Harry, tu penses à ce que je penses ? "

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots à voix basse.

" Peut-être… " répondit Harry sur le même ton. " Oui, il m'avait dit que Lupin lui avait demandé de le remplacer s'il était jugé innocent. "

" La prochaine pleine lune, c'est début janvier… Il faudrait regarder sur un calendrier… "

Le midi, ils profitèrent de leur passage au dortoir pour regarder dans l'agenda de Harry. La pleine lune de janvier tombait le vendredi 5, pendant les vacances. La suivante était le 4 février, un dimanche au mois de mars, elle tombait le 5.

" C'est un mardi. On n'a pas cours avec lui… "

" Si Sirius le remplace, on n'aura pas cours avec lui avant avril… "

" Tu penses qu'il peut perdre le procès ? "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Il gagnera. On a beaucoup de preuves. "

" Et un témoin privilégié. " ricana Ron.

Aux yeux du jury, Queudver était toujours un témoin, et pas un accusé. Il avait quitté les cachots de Poudlard, après que M. Malefoy ait fait pression sur Fudge, d'après ce que savait Harry, et était enfermé dans des appartements spéciaux du Ministère.

" Merci, monsieur l'avocat… " avait ironisé Sirius.

Harry était maintenant partie prenante de l'affaire. Il était au courant en même temps que les professeurs de ce qui se passait, à la demande de Sirius. Rogue aussi s'était joint au groupe, à l'étonnement de Harry mais apparemment pas à celui de Sirius. Harry commençait à croire que l'idée du pacte était juste.

Le rythme du procès s'accéléra dans la seconde semaine de décembre. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et tout le monde était assez nerveux.

" Peter refuse de parler. " raconta Sirius, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans sa chambre. " Il n'arrête pas de dire que tout le monde ment, qu'il se cachait pour se protéger de moi… Je crois que c'est M. Malefoy qui l'encourage. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'il raconte ce qui s'est passé. "

" Je croyais que les juges avaient demandé une Potion de Vérité… "

" Peter est allergique aux plumes de Jobberknoll. " dit Rogue, appuyé au mur, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

" C'est possible ? " demanda Harry, qui savait que les plumes de Jobberknoll étaient l'ingrédient de base des Potions de Vérité.

Rogue eut un geste évasif.

" Aucune idée… Mais c'est une allergie mortelle, le seul moyen de savoir si c'est vrai ou faux serait de lui faire boire de la potion et ça entraînerait sa mort. "

" Il faut reconnaître que le coup de l'allergie, c'est assez original… " fit Lupin.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

" J'ai dit original, je n'ai pas dit bon. " fit-il, très calme.

Harry vit une petite lueur rieuse dans ses yeux.

" C'est pratique, surtout. " soupira Rogue.

" Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de le forcer à parler ? "

" Si, mais ils sont plus délicats à utiliser… Et M. Malefoy le sait… "


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : 13 Décembre 1995

Trois jours plus tard, alors que les étudiants se préparaient aux contrôles trimestriels, un hibou apporta une enveloppe officielle à Harry, au petit déjeuner.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Harry regarda la lettre. Elle venait du Ministère.

" Cher Monsieur Potter.

__

Dans le cadre du procès de Sirius Black, nous avons besoin de votre témoignage et nous vous invitons à vous présenter à la section Justice du Ministère de la Magie, à Londres, le vendredi 22 décembre à 11 heures.

Pour plus de précision, veuillez consulter l'avocat de M. Black, le professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Avec nos salutations distinguées.

MM. Sherrin, Farthing, White et Armitage, Juges de la Cour. "

Hermione, sidérée, relisait la lettre.

" Ça tombe le jour du contrôle de Potions et de Métamorphose. Ils doivent vraiment vouloir que tu témoignes pour te les faire rater… "

Harry reprit la feuille.

" Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore… "

Il regarda à la table des professeurs. Lupin avait reçu lui aussi une lettre. Il la lut, héla Dumbledore et la lui montra. Dumbledore la regarda et leva les yeux vers Harry qui entendit presque aussitôt dans sa tête :

" Vous en avez reçue une ? "

" Oui. " répondit Harry par le même chemin.

" Venez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, je vous dispense de cours. " répondit Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? "

" Que… "

Harry s'interrompit : dans les derniers hiboux qui entraient, il avait vu un hibou noir avec une tache blanche sur le ventre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Ce hibou… le noir… J'ai rêvé de lui plusieurs fois. "

Le hibou s'était dirigé droit vers le fond de la salle. Il ralentit en ouvrant les ailes et se posa en douceur… sur l'épaule de Rogue. Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds. Rogue, qui n'avait pas l'air étonné, prit un parchemin attaché à la patte du hibou et lui tendit un petit morceau de pain. L'oiseau l'attrapa et le mangea, puis sauta sur la table et sautilla vers un plat de brioches. Un des professeurs voulut l'empêcher de se servir, mais il écarta les ailes et poussa un petit cri. Le professeur retira vite sa main. Le hibou prit une brioche et revint en sautillant jusqu'à Rogue. Il se percha à nouveau sur son épaule et commença à manger son " petit déjeuner ".

" C'est le hibou de Rogue. " dit Harry, sidéré.

" Il a pas l'air aimable. "

" Tu dis que tu as rêvé de lui ? "

Harry leur raconta les rêves qu'il avait fait avec le loup, le chien et le hibou.

" Ça serait une manière de représenter Rogue ? "

" Peut-être… Etant donné qu'il n'est pas Animagus… "

Ron regarda le hibou toujours occupé avec sa brioche.

" Donc, ça voudrait dire que Rogue aide Sniffle… "

" Vu ce que j'ai déjà appris sur lui, rien ne m'étonne plus.

" Mm. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Dumbledore ? "

" Que je devais aller à son bureau tout à l'heure… Il me dispense de cours. Hermione, tu pourras me le prendre ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry monta au bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait apporté la lettre.

" Ça tombe un jour d'examen… Potions et Métamorphoses, oui. Vous allez devoir les rater. J'avertirai vos professeurs. Vous avez un assez bon niveau pour être dispensé. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris. Il savait qu'il était assez bon, mais de là à être dispensé de passer les contrôles…

" Comment ça va se passer ? "

" Vous allez venir avec nous – Sirius, le professeur Lupin et moi – au Ministère. Je pense qu'ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis l'évasion de Sirius, en mai 1994. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Ils vont sans doute aussi vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé en novembre ici… "

" Les professeurs Lupin et Rogue ont déjà témoigné, mais ils te poseront sans doute des questions aussi. "

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Ça ne lui paraissait pas très compliqué, ni très risqué.

" Où en est le procès ? Les juges savent quoi pour l'instant ? "

" Déjà beaucoup de choses. Sirius leur a expliqué ce qui s'est passé à la mort de tes parents, et son affrontement avec Peter… Par ailleurs, le professeur Rogue a confirmé que Peter était un Mangemort. Il avait encore assez de contacts à l'époque pour en être sûr… "

Harry ne dit rien. Il connaissait la position délicate qu'occupait Rogue, sorcier acquis à la magie blanche mais autrefois Mangemort et conservant son rôle d'espion.

" Et Queudver ? Enfin, Peter ? Sirius m'a dit qu'il niait tout et qu'il continuait à mentir. "

Dumbledore acquiesça.

" Il refuse de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Le jury commence d'ailleurs à en avoir vraiment assez. "

" Je les comprends. "

Dumbledore sourit. Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis Harry redescendit et alla prendre ses affaires pour le cours de Botanique. Alors qu'ils étaient penchés sur des plants de lierre frileux, il raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Le professeur Chourave les interrompit. Ils ne purent reprendre leur conversation qu'au déjeuner. 

Ron resta bouche bée un moment quand Harry leur eut dit que Dumbledore l'avait exempté d'examens grâce à son niveau.

" Tu ne veux quand même pas rejoindre Hermione, quand même ? " demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, une fourchette accusatrice pointée sur la désignée.

" Ron ! "

Harry pouffa de rire.

" Non, je ne crois pas… Mais tu sais que mon père était premier de sa classe ! "

" Oh oui, je sais. " dit Ron, l'air sombre.

Une voix aiguë attira leur attention.

" Mais si, je te le dis ! On a passé vingt minutes dehors avant que Rusard vienne nous chercher. Hagrid aurait pu le prévenir avant… "

Harry tourna la tête vers le bruit. C'était Ginny qui parlait. Elle était visiblement énervée.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" On avait cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce matin, mais ça a été annulé… Hagrid n'était pas là. Il paraît qu'il a envoyé un fantôme prévenir Rusard juste dix minutes avant le début du cours, et Rusard était à l'autre bout du château… Alors évidemment, on a attendu un moment dehors… "

Ron regarda Harry, perplexe.

" Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire abandonner un cours ? "

" Quelque chose de sérieux… "

" Vous croyez qu'il est malade ? "

" Il faudrait aller voir chez lui après le déjeuner. "

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent aussitôt d'un air sombre.

" Quoi ? Il fait jour, et si on y va à plusieurs, on a le droit… "

" Je pourrai venir ? " demanda Ginny.

" T'es trop petite ! " lança Ron avant de chuchoter à Harry : " Tu crois que ça serait à propos du puma ? "

" Peut-être… "

Le dessert avalé, les trois amis prirent leurs capes et sortirent dans le parc. Il pleuvait encore.

" Hagrid, vous êtes là ? "

Harry frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la cabane, sans réponse. Les rideaux étaient tirés.

" Attendez… J'ai lu un truc sur un sort de déplacement qui agit à travers les vitres… Je vais essayer… "

Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione pointer sa baguette magique sur la fenêtre et murmurer quelque chose. Le rideau s'écarta et Harry en profita pour regarder à l'intérieur. 

" Il n'y a personne. "

Hermione abaissa sa baguette et le rideau retomba.

" Regardez, il y a des empreintes de Crockdur… Oh, non… Ça va vers la forêt… "

" La forêt, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller. " dit Hermione d'un ton péremptoire.

Harry regarda les arbres d'un air envieux. Hermione ajouta, d'un ton un peu moqueur :

" Si Sniffle sait que tu es allé dans la forêt malgré ce qu'il t'a dit, tu vas avoir des ennuis… "

" Pas faux. " soupira Harry en se détournant. " On pourrait laisser un mot sur sa porte pour lui demander de nous avertir s'il trouve le puma… "

Hermione sortit un parchemin de sa poche et écrivit dessus, à l'aide de sa baguette magique :

__

" Hagrid 

Nous avons su par Ginny que vous n'étiez pas là ce matin. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé l'animal qui a attaqué Sniffle ? 

__

Tenez-nous au courant

Ron, Hermione et Harry. "

Hermione plia le parchemin et le glissa sous la porte. Puis ils rentrèrent au château.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron était en train de battre – une fois de plus – Harry aux échecs, un petit hibou entra en volant dans la salle et vint se poser sur les parchemins d'Hermione. Elle prit la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

" C'est la réponse de Hagrid… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? "

Hermione lut à haute voix :

__

" Bonsoir tous les trois

Oui, j'ai bien trouvé l'animal qui a attaqué Sirius ! Comme je m'en doutais, il s'agit d'un puma. Ce sont les centaures qui l'ont repéré au bord de la forêt. Il était mort… Je ne sais pas comment, mais je crois qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il portait plusieurs morsures. C'est probablement cela qui a sauvé ton parrain, Harry… ne te fais pas trop de mauvais sang, c'était l'un ou l'autre. Sirius s'était transformé en chien, il a agi par instinct. Et je crois que ce puma n'a pas eu une vie très facile. Il porte des traces de sorts, je ne sais pas lesquelles…

Le professeur Dumbledore a contacté des sorciers du Ministère, ils vont venir le prendre pour l'examiner à Londres. Ce puma va peut-être bien devenir une preuve pour le procès, Harry !

Vous avez bien fait de ne pas aller dans la forêt.

Bonne chance pour Sirius

Hagrid. "

Hermione reposa la lettre.

" C'était bien un puma… "

" Et il était bien ensorcelé. " dit Harry. " Sirius s'en doutait. Il faudra lui dire… "

Une semaine séparait Harry du 22 décembre. Les jours semblaient englués et ralentis les nuits et le week-end passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry fut presque content d'aller passer ses épreuves avec les autres. Enfin, le vendredi matin, il partit pour Londres avec les trois adultes : Sirius silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, Lupin nerveux et Dumbledore égal à lui-même. Le Ministère leur avait fourni un Portoloin.

" Nous y sommes. " dit Dumbledore, alors qu'ils venaient d'apparaître dans une grande pièce.

" Portoloin Spécial de 10 heures 30 en provenance de Poudlard… Bienvenue. " dit quelqu'un près d'eux.

Un sorcier vêtu d'une robe bleu-vert, portant un insigne du Ministère, récupéra le cube de verre coloré qui les avait amenés.

" Bonjour, Rupert. " salua Dumbledore. " Maxime est arrivé ? "

" Il vous attend dans la salle des tubes. "

Dumbledore remercia d'un signe de tête et alla vers la porte. Harry, bien qu'un peu perplexe, suivit le mouvement. Il se demandait de quels tubes parlait le sorcier.

Dumbledore les guida vers une pièce peinte en bleu, sans fenêtres ni bougies, mais pourtant brillamment éclairée. En regardant en l'air, Harry vit que le plafond supportait des tubes de verre, remplis d'une substance lumineuse.

" C'est de la Potion de Lumière. " expliqua Dumbledore. " C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la salle des tubes. "

" Monsieur le Directeur… Messieurs… Bonjour, je suis Maxime Lake. "

Harry reconnut l'homme qui était venu quelques semaines plus tôt à Poudlard pour les interroger Ron, Hermione et lui.

" M. Potter, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? Je vais vous montrer la salle et vous présenter aux juges. "

Harry regarda Dumbledore et Sirius, qui lui firent signe d'y aller.

" On te retrouvera là-bas. "

Harry suivit M. Lake dans le couloir. Le sorcier portait une robe bleue et le même insigne que Rupert, agrémenté d'une inscription " témoins mineurs ".

" Le professeur Dumbledore a déjà dû vous expliquer comment va se passer la séance ? "

Harry acquiesça.

" Il m'a mis au courant. "

" Parfait. Venez, les juges nous attendent dans la salle de délibération. "

Lake donna un petit coup de baguette sur une porte qui s'ouvrit, donnant accès à une petite pièce. Elle était meublée d'une grande table et de plusieurs chaises.

" Bonjour, M. Potter. Je suis le juge Armitage. "

" Juge Sherrin… "

" Juge White… "

" Juge Farthing… "

Harry serra la main de chacun. Les quatre juges, assez âgés, portaient de grandes robes noires ornées d'un superbe jabot blanc. Tous avaient des yeux très vifs, pétillants d'intelligence. Chose amusante, le juge White, comme pour marquer l'opposition de son nom à celui de Sirius, était un petit homme assez rond, visiblement le plus âgé du groupe, aux cheveux presque blancs.

Le juge Armitage regarda la pendule fixée au mur.

" Il est bientôt l'heure. Maxime, amenez-le donc dans la salle et installez-le. Nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer. " 

Lake hocha la tête et invita Harry à le suivre dans un couloir. Ils descendirent une volée de marches et arrivèrent dans un vaste hall. Lake le traversa, invitant Harry à le suivre. Ils prirent un couloir, croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui firent des signes de tête à Maxime et se figèrent en voyant Harry. Ce dernier se sentait un peu dépaysé. Toutes les personnes ici étaient des sorciers, la plupart avec des parchemins ou des dossiers sous le bras Harry aperçut aussi un homme assez petit, barbu, vêtu d'une robe crasseuse, accompagné d'un sorcier habillé de noir qui parlait avec de grands gestes à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa voix était assez forte pour qu'on entende ce qu'il disait en passant près de lui.

" … fuse que mon client retourne à Azkaban ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Enfin, ce n'est qu'un vol, s'il avait commis un véritable cri… "

Maxime s'arrêta près d'une porte où était inscrit " Salle d'Audience n° 7 – entrée réservée au personnel ". Il sortit sa baguette, la posa contre la poignée et murmura quelque chose. La porte émit un grincement et s'ouvrit.

" Entrez. "

Harry fit prudemment quelques pas. La salle était immense. On aurait d'avantage dit un amphithéâtre. Ses murs étaient en pierre nue, et le plafond devait s'élever à au moins six mètres. Une grande estrade en bois poli s'étendait contre un des murs des rangées de bancs disposés sur des gradins leurs faisaient face. Deux tables, devant les bancs, achevaient la décoration. La salle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vue dans la Pensine, en plus claire… 

" Venez. "

Harry suivit Maxime en bas de la salle, jusqu'à l'estrade.

" C'est la table des juges ? "

" Oui. C'est ici que vous témoignerez. " ajouta-t-il en montrant un petit box, collé à la table. " Le reste du temps, vous serez dans les premiers rangs du public, juste derrière la table de M. Black et de son avocat le professeur Dumbledore. "

Il indiqua à Harry une des tables. Harry hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait. La porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés grinça à nouveau et Dumbledore entra, suivi par Sirius et Lupin. Ils les rejoignirent.

" Pettigrow et Malefoy arrivent. Ils n'ont pas l'air de très bonne humeur. "

" Je vais les attendre. " proposa Maxime.

Il leur fit un signe de tête et disparut.

" Ça va, Harry ? "

" Un peu inquiet. " reconnut l'adolescent.

" Tout devrait bien se passer. " rassura Dumbledore.

" Devrait ? "

" Je ferai tout pour. "

Sirius secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir. Ils l'imitèrent. Harry était assis au premier rang, à côté de Lupin. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte grinça à nouveau pour livrer passage à M. Malefoy. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son regard flamboya quand il se posa sur Harry.

" Ne vous laissez pas intimider. " souffla Lupin. " Il est furieux parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas vous faire peur quand vos témoignerez. "

Pettigrow suivait M. Malefoy. Il semblait presque plus misérable que quand Harry l'avait vu dans la forêt. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers eux. Sirius avait le regard fixé sur lui, brûlant. Il lui en voulait à mort. Harry revit un instant le criminel en fuite dans la Cabane Hurlante, un an et demi plus tôt.

Le public arrivait, à présent. Harry les suivait des yeux distraitement, essayant de lutter contre l'inquiétude. Plusieurs sorciers s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs, sortirent des parchemins et des plumes.

" Des journalistes. " murmura Lupin. " Les seuls à avoir été autorisés à venir. "


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Le Tribunal

L'horloge se rapprochait doucement de onze heures. Alors que la salle était déjà aux trois quarts remplie, Harry eut la surprise de voir entrer Arthur Weasley. Le père de Ron lui sourit et s'installa dans les gradins.

A onze heures pile, les sorciers qui assuraient la surveillance refermèrent les portes.

" Levez-vous pour l'entrée des juges ! "

Toute la salle fut debout en un clin d'œil. Une petit porte, située près de l'estrade, s'ouvrit et les quatre juges entrèrent, suivis du greffier qui alla s'asseoir au bout de la table. Les juges prirent place de gauche à droite Harry reconnut Armitage, White, Farthing et Sherrin. Armitage, qui semblait mener le groupe, fit un signe de la main. Tout le monde se rassit.

" Procès de M. Sirius Black, 19e jour,… 41e séance… "

La voix du greffier s'était faite comme amère en lisant le dernier renseignement.

" L'audience est ouverte. " dit le juge Armitage. " Je rappelle aux avocats qu'elle ne peut être interrompue qu'une seule fois, hors raisons médicales. "

" C'est surtout à Lucius qu'il faut dire ça. " dit Lupin à Harry, en lui envoyant le message.

" Comment ça ? "

" Il avait tendance à couper les séances sans arrêt, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Les juges le lui ont interdit le jour de la reprise. "

Le greffier lut les chefs d'accusation, les motifs de la demande de re-jugement par Dumbledore, et toutes les informations acquises depuis le début du procès.

" La cour a déjà reçu un certain nombre de preuves et voudrait aujourd'hui entendre plusieurs témoignages pouvant compléter les renseignements. "

Maxime Lake expliqua tout ce qu'il avait appris en interrogeant Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs personnes dans le public murmurèrent quand il parla du Retourneur de Temps.

Quand les juges eurent fini de décortiquer les témoignages, il était presque midi.

" Je propose d'interrompre la séance et de la reprendre dans deux heures. " dit le juge Farthing. " Nous entendrons M. Potter après cette après-midi. "

Le public se leva et quitta la salle en parlant avec animation. Dumbledore fit signe à Lupin et Harry de les rejoindre.

" On va se séparer pour aller manger. Sirius, vous restez avec moi. Remus, je vous confie Harry. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures… Faites attention à M. Malefoy. "

" Comptez sur moi. "

Harry sortit avec le professeur. Une fois dehors, il se réjouit d'avoir emmené sa cape il ne pleuvait pas, mais le vent d'hiver, coupant et glacial, soufflait avec acharnement.

Ils se réfugièrent au Chaudron Baveur où le barman les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Après le déjeuner, Harry alla flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse, suivi de près par Lupin. Il s'arrêta devant le magasin de Quidditch. Un Eclair de Feu trônait dans la vitrine, au dessus d'un article encadré de Balai Magazine qui titrait " Les derniers tests – l'Eclair de Feu est toujours le meilleur balai mondial ". Il sourit en pensant à son propre Eclair de Feu, bien à l'abri dans sa valise à Poudlard, depuis que Sirius le lui avait offert.

" Il est une heure et demi. " dit Lupin. " Il faut y aller. "

Harry s'arracha à regret à la lecture de l'article et repartit vers le Ministère. Ils suivirent le même chemin que le matin quand ils arrivèrent, la salle commençait déjà à se remplir. Harry reprit sa place. Arthur Weasley lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

Les juges revinrent et la séance reprit un peu comme le matin. Quand le greffier eut résumé tout ce qui s'était passé, Dumbledore appela Harry à la barre.

Harry traversa la salle vers la table des juges, conscient de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il s'assit dans le box.

Les juges le firent se présenter et jurer de dire la vérité. Puis Dumbledore commença ses questions.

" Harry, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé le 28 mai 1993 ? "

Harry raconta leur passage chez Hagrid, l'exécution de Buck, la fuite de Croûtard, l'attaque surprise de Sirius, la Cabane Hurlante, l'arrivée de Lupin puis de Rogue, le récit de Sirius et de Lupin. Quand il arriva au moment où les deux hommes avaient rendu à Croûtard sa forme humaine, il vit Pettigrow blanchir. Il continua son récit, l'attaque des Détraqueurs, leur réveil à l'infirmerie, la visite très particulière de Dumbledore – ce dernier resta impassible quand Harry raconta comment il les avait encouragés à violer la loi – le Retourneur de Temps, la libération de Buck, jusqu'à arriver au moment où il avait lancé un Patronus.

" Objection ! " s'écria M. Malefoy.

Toute la salle se tourna vers lui.

" Il est impossible qu'un sorcier aussi jeune ait pu créer un Patronus capable de repousser cent Détraqueurs. Le témoin ment ! "

Sirius et Lupin, qui étaient restés assis à leurs places, échangèrent un regard lassé. La scène aurait presque pu être comique.

" M. Potter, pourriez-vous nous montrer ce Patronus ? "

Harry prit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. Le cerf d'argent jaillit de sa baguette, posa ses sabots sur le sol et regarda autour de lui, curieux. Un des juges s'approcha de lui, prononça une formule et un peu de substance argentée partit du cerf pour venir dans un petit tube qu'il tenait à la main. Il retourna s'asseoir et, sous le regard attentif de toute l'assistance, fit couler dans le tube un peu d'un liquide noirâtre. La substance vira à un argent scintillant.

" Ce Patronus est capable de repousser bien plus de cent Détraqueurs, alors que le sorcier qui l'a créé n'a que quinze ans. D'après plusieurs témoignages, il savait produire un Patronus déjà avant mai 1994. Et quand il a lancé l'incantation, il était assez éloigné des Détraqueurs, par conséquent disposait de tous ses pouvoirs. Objection rejetée. "

M. Malefoy, les mâchoires serrées, se rassit. Le cerf le regarda et, devinant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui, disparut.

" M. Potter, reprenez, je vous prie. "

Harry continua le récit, la fuite de Sirius, la course vers l'infirmerie, puis se tut. Le greffier posa sa plume et secoua son poignet. Harry ne bougea pas. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

" Peux-tu raconter ce qui s'est passé lors de la finale du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? "

Harry prit la parole. Le public se tendit. Plusieurs personnes blanchirent alors qu'il racontait le cimetière, la résurrection de Voldemort, l'arrivée des Mangemorts… Le greffier, trop abasourdi pour songer à son poignet, écrivait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Harry acheva son récit à son réveil dans l'infirmerie et se tut. A la demande des juges, Dumbledore donna quelques explications sur le phénomène de remontée des sortilèges.

Harry se dit que maintenant qu'il avait raconté cette nuit de cauchemar, rien ne pouvait plus vraiment être pire. Dumbledore lui demanda de raconter ce qui s'était passé le 19 novembre. Harry raconta – il lui semblait l'avoir déjà fait cent fois – le déroulement de la soirée, jusqu'au transport de Sirius à Sainte Mangouste. Peter était devenu tout blanc et s'était ratatiné sur son siège. Sirius était resté immobile, tendu mais silencieux.

Dumbledore commença ses questions. Il les avait répété avec Harry plusieurs fois, afin que l'adolescent soit bien prêt.

" Combien de fois as-tu revu Sirius depuis sa fuite ? "

" Cinq fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'installer au château. "

" Il ne s'est jamais montré menaçant envers toi ? "

" Non. "

" Et envers une autre personne ? "

" Non plus. "

" Ces questions pourront te sembler ridicules, " avait dit Dumbledore à Harry " mais elles sont nécessaires. Réponds-y et ne t'en préoccupe plus. "

L'interrogatoire se déroula sans anicroches, puis Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir et le juge Farthing dit :

" La parole est à M. Malefoy. "

" Là, ça va devenir plus risqué. " avait dit Dumbledore. " Il va essayer de te piéger. Prends tout ton temps pour répondre à ses questions et n'en dis pas plus que ce qu'il te demande. "

" Est-il vrai que Sirius Black est votre parrain ? "

" Oui. "

" Quand l'avez-vous appris ? "

" Le 24 décembre 1993. "

" Dans quelles circonstances ? "

Harry raconta sa sortie à Pré au Lard, les Trois Balais. Plusieurs personnes dans le public se retinrent de rire alors qu'il expliquait que en effet, il n'était pas du tout autorisé à sortir…

" Comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez appris qu'il était votre parrain ? "

" Sur le moment, j'ai été choqué. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce qu'à l'époque, je croyais que Sirius était coupable. "

" Et vous avez ensuite changé d'avis à ce sujet ? "

" Oui. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Objection ! " lança Dumbledore. " Le sujet a déjà été plus que débattu. "

" Objection acceptée. M. Malefoy, veuillez poser une autre question. "

" Votre famille vous avait-elle parlé de votre parrain ? "

Le juge White leva la main.

" Veuillez préciser de quelle famille il s'agit, afin de clarifier vos propos. "

" Je parle de M. et Mme Dursley, oncle et tante du côté maternel du témoin, habitant à Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. "

" Non, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. "

" Pourquoi cela ? "

Harry eut un très léger sourire.

" Avez-vous rencontré mon oncle et ma tante, M. Malefoy ? "

" C'est à moi de poser les questions ! " s'énerva M. Malefoy.

" C'est vrai, mais si vous les aviez rencontré, vous ne poseriez pas ce genre de questions… "

La salle entière – à l'exception de M. Malefoy et de Pettigrow – éclata de rire. Même Sirius s'amusait.

" M. Potter, veuillez apporter une réponse à la question. " dit le juge Armitage, dont le sourire démentait le ton sévère.

" Mon oncle et ma tante sont des moldus, " expliqua Harry " et ils sont totalement opposés au monde des sorciers. "

" Comment cela ? "

" Ils ont honte d'avoir des sorciers dans leur famille. "

" Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ? "

" Non, je l'ignore. "

" Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? "

" Objection ! M. Malefoy pose une question à laquelle le témoin ne peut pas répondre. "

" Objection acceptée. "

M. Malefoy, l'air nerveux, hésita quelques secondes avant de lancer le sujet de l'attaque. Harry répondit à quelques questions banales, puis M. Malefoy lui demanda :

" Pourquoi pensez-vous que M. Black vous ait demandé de rester en bas au lieu de monter à votre dortoir ? "

" Ne réponds pas ! " crièrent Dumbledore et Lupin télépathiquement. " Il veut te piéger. Refuse de répondre ! "

Harry se tourna vers les juges.

" Est-ce que je dois répondre à cette question ? "

" Je ne pense pas. " dit le juge Armitage, les sourcils froncés. " Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? "

Dumbledore se leva. A côté de lui, Sirius avait serré les poings si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

" Je crois que M. Malefoy cherche à manipuler le témoin. " dit-il en regardant sévèrement Lucius.

" C'est également ce qui m'avait semblé. De plus, M. Black a déjà expliqué pourquoi il avait voulu garder Harry près de lui. M. Malefoy, avez-vous d'autre questions à poser ? "

" Non. " M. Malefoy jeta à Harry un regard meurtrier, que Harry soutint.

" Le témoin peut se retirer. "

Harry quitta son box et regagna sa place. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius, et il vit apparaître une petite flamme dans ses yeux. Il s'assit à côté de Lupin et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

" Bien joué. " dit Lupin dans sa tête.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me faire dire ? "

" Que Sirius vous avait mis volontairement en danger… "

Harry souffla.

" Heureusement que vous m'avez dit de ne pas répondre… "

" Dumbledore s'en doutait un peu, il m'a dit de faire attention… "

Le professeur avait rejoint les juges et parlait avec eux. Il vint les rejoindre.

" Je leur ai demandé de ne plus laisser M. Malefoy interroger Harry… Ils ont accepté. Je crois qu'ils se méfient de lui autant que moi. "

" On se méfierait à moins. " murmura Lupin.

Le juge Armitage allait dire quelque chose quand un sorcier entra dans la salle, des parchemins à la main. Il rejoignit les juges et leur dit quelques mots à voix basse avant de repartir. Le juge examina les papiers avant de les passer à son voisin. White dit quelque chose les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Ils parlèrent un peu entre eux avant de relever la tête vers l'assemblée.

" Nous recevons à l'instant les résultats des examens effectués par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques sur l'animal retrouvé dans les bois de Poudlard, ayant attaqué MM. Black et Pettigrow et ayant blessé M. Black. "

Un bruit de contentement monta du public. Harry lui-même se sentit très intéressé par le contenu des parchemins.

" L'animal était un puma. Il a subi plusieurs sorts, dont un sort de brutalité et des sorts de protection très poussés. De plus, il a reçu un sort de cible, et si la cible n'a pu être déterminée, il est à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait de M. Black… "

" En conséquent, " poursuivit un autre juge " c'était une véritable arme qui a sans doute été amenée dans la Forêt par M. Pettigrow ou par un complice… M. Malefoy, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? "

M. Malefoy avait fouillé rageusement dans les papiers posés sur sa table pendant toute la lecture et s'était levé. Il prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

" Il est impossible de penser que mon client ait pu amener un animal pareil à Poudlard… "

" Pouvez-vous nous prouver le contraire ? "

Pas de réponse. Le juge Sherrin poussa un soupir.

" M. Malefoy, vous nous avez déjà dit qu'il était impossible d'imaginer votre client coupable d'agressions à Poudlard, et nous avons reçu de multiples preuves du contraire. Ou voulez-vous sous-entendre que M. Pettigrow n'a pas le pouvoir d'amener un tel animal à Poudlard, qu'il en est incapable ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un service à rendre à votre client… "

Quelques rires moqueurs fusèrent dans le public. M. Malefoy se lança dans une tirade où Harry comprit " totalement impossible… innocent… criminel… preuves… ". Le juge Armitage leva la main et il se tut.

" Nous demandons quinze minutes de suspension pour pouvoir en discuter. M. Malefoy, veuillez vous rasseoir. Inutile de quitter la salle. "

Il se tourna vers les autres juges et ils commencèrent à parler.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

" Ils discutent pour savoir à quelle sauce ils vont manger Lucius. " dit Sirius.

Dumbledore ne fit aucune remarque. L'expression de Sirius semblait même l'avoir amusé. Il dit à Harry :

" Ils doivent choisir ce qu'ils vont faire. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'ils cherchent un moyen de contourner la mauvaise volonté de M. Malefoy… "

Sirius et Lupin pouffèrent de rire.

Harry s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur son banc et observa la salle. Monsieur Malefoy semblait particulièrement énervé. Les jambes croisées, le regard noir, il avait cessé de fourrager dans ses papiers pour observer la salle et foudroyait du regard quiconque le regardait trop directement. Pettigrow était tassé sur son banc, blanc comme un linge, et l'air si effondré qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un Détraqueur était caché sous la table. En comparaison, Sirius avait l'air paisible. Il parlait avec Dumbledore et Lupin, à voix basse, sans quitter des yeux les juges qui discutaient avec animation. Harry vit un des juges prononcer un mot. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, le regard fixe. Le juge qui avait parlé commença à expliquer quelque chose, avec des mouvements des bras. Il désigna Pettigrow et Sirius. Un juge prit, sur une des étagères, un gros livre et commença à chercher quelque chose dedans. Il s'arrêta sur une page et les trois autres juges la lurent avec lui. Ils acquiescèrent, avec un bel ensemble. L'un d'eux leva la tête, regarda quelque chose dans la salle, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, dit un mot aux autres enfin ils se rassirent à leurs places. A présent la salle entière les regardait.

" Afin d'éclaircir les propos de M. Malefoy, nous avons décidé de faire subir aux deux accusés un examen de Sortilèges. "

Un tremblement parcourut la salle. Harry se sentit pris de frissons. Il se força à rester calme.

" Toutes les dispositions vont être prises pour que l'examen ait lieu cet après-midi même. Les deux accusés le passeront simultanément, et hors de la présence de leur avocat. "

Harry eut l'impression que le juge regardait plus particulièrement M. Malefoy.

" Les résultats seront communiqués aussitôt au jury, et si les informations sont suffisantes la délibération aura lieu aussitôt après. "

Il frappa sur la table de son marteau. Le juge Farthing prit la parole.

" Nous demandons aux accusés et à leur avocat de nous rejoindre pour leur donner des consignes plus précises. "

Sirius et Dumbledore se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la table, suivis par Pettigrow que M. Malefoy devait presque traîner derrière lui. Harry se tourna vers Lupin.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, un examen de Sortilèges ? "

Lupin se pencha et dit à voix basse : 

" C'est un sortilège très ancien, qui consiste à examiner des personnes pour savoir quels sortilèges elles ont subi, ou fait subir. Il est assez fiable, mais il est très complexe, à tel point qu'on ne le fait que sur des personnes endormies. Ils doivent être à court de ressources, s'ils font ça. "

Harry hésitait à poser une seconde question mais il se lança :

" C'est dangereux ? "

" Pour Sirius, non… Mais pour Pettigrow, peut-être. De toutes façons, les sorciers qui vont lancer ce sort sont extrêmement compétents et ils sont toujours accompagnés d'un médico-mage. "

" On se sert souvent de ce sort ? "

" Non, presque jamais. C'est justement pour ça qu'il est aussi impressionnant. C'est un peu comme un sort de Priori Incantatum sur une baguette. "

Harry regarda M. Malefoy qui s'énervait devant la table des juges. Le juge Armitage éleva la voix, si bien qu'on put l'entendre dans toute la salle.

" Vous m'énervez M. Malefoy. Sirius Black a été déclaré capable de subir l'examen moins de quatre semaines après avoir été agressé par un puma dont la présence en Ecosse est, soit dit en passant, encore une énigme pour les membres de cette cour, alors je ne vois pas pour quelle raison votre client ne pourrait pas lui aussi le supporter. Et je vous demanderai d'utiliser d'autres termes pour vous exprimer. "

Avant que M. Malefoy puisse répondre, le juge White se leva et prit la parole.

" Le procès reprendra à cinq heures cette après-midi, heure à laquelle l'Examen des Sorts aura été effectué et où les juges auront pu prendre leur décision. Les différentes parties seront alors informées des résultats de l'examen, et nous aviserons selon les résultats quand au moment de la délibération. L'audience est levée. "

Il donna un coup de marteau sur la table. Les quatre juges et le greffier rassemblèrent leurs papiers et se retirèrent. Harry et Lupin se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore, qui était resté avec Sirius près de la table.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " demanda Harry, inquiet.

" Il est bientôt trois heures et demi. " dit Dumbledore en montrant la pendule accrochée au mur. " Les juges veulent faire l'examen maintenant. "

" C'est long ? "

" Une heure et demi, en général. A cinq heures, tout devrait être fini. "

Un sorcier s'approcha. Sirius regarda Harry.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne risque rien. Reste avec Dumbledore et Remus. "

" On vous retrouvera tout à l'heure. "

Sirius hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec le sorcier. Un peu plus loin Pettigrow ne voulait lui pas partir. M. Malefoy ne facilitait pas les choses. Finalement, le sorcier éleva la voix, attrapa Peter par un bras et le traîna presque dehors.

" Ça commence bien. " murmura Harry.

" Venez, ne restons pas ici. Harry, je ne crois pas que tu aies jamais eu l'occasion de visiter le Ministère ? "

Comme Harry répondit que non, Dumbledore proposa une visite du Département des Sports. Harry comprit qu'il cherchait à lui changer les idées et accepta.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : 22 décembre 1995 – Cinq PM.

Un peu avant cinq heures, ils redescendirent dans le tribunal. Les gradins étaient pleins. Les juges étaient déjà là et parlaient entre eux. M. Malefoy, assis comme une statue derrière sa table, serrait les dents. Harry s'assit.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère tendue puis les juges finirent de discuter entre eux et se redressèrent. Un murmure de contentement s'éleva du public. Harry avait l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient changés en plomb.

" L'Examen des Sorts a donné des résultats très importants, et nous pouvons affirmer tout de suite que la délibération aura lieu d'ici ce soir. "

Le murmure du public augmenta. Quelques paroles perçaient le brouillard de phrases, mais aucune n'était réellement distincte.

" En ce qui concerne l'accusé, M. Sirius Black, l'examen a prouvé qu'il n'avait jamais subi le sort de _Fidelitas_. Il n'a jamais été le gardien du secret des Potter. Du reste, il n'a jamais jeté aucun sort de magie noire, et n'en a jamais non plus subi. "

" En ce qui concerne le témoin M. Peter Pettigrow, l'Examen a prouvé de manière certaine qu'il avait subi le sort de _Fidelitas_ à une date correspondant à celle des faits. Il a donc à peu près sûrement été le gardien du secret des Potter. "

Le bruit venant du public s'éleva tout d'un coup. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, et les voix reflétaient la surprise, voire l'indignation. Le juge dut tapoter la table avec son marteau pour rétablir le calme.

" Toujours en ce qui concerne Peter Pettigrow, l'examen a montré qu'il avait jeté des sorts de magie noire si nombreux qu'il ne serait pas possible de les énumérer ici, et parmi lesquels figure le sortilège de mort _Avada Kedavra_, qui a été prononcé plusieurs fois, aussi bien au moment des faits qu'il y a à peine six mois. "

La mort de Cédric… Harry serra ses poings et essaya de se calmer. Cloué sur son banc, M. Malefoy était pâle et semblait tétanisé de fureur.

" Toutes ces preuves ont déjà été ajoutées au dossier, et nous estimons qu'il n'est maintenant plus nécessaire d'y adjoindre quoi que ce soit. Par conséquent, les jurés vont prendre leur décision, qui sera communiquée en présence de MM. Black et Pettigrow dans une heure trente. L'audience est levée. "

Le juge donna un coup de marteau sur la table. Lupin se leva.

" On sort. "

Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à Harry de rester près de lui.

" Mieux vaut ne pas rester près de Lucius pour l'instant, et je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions des journalistes. "

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Quelques personnes commençaient déjà à sortir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

" On peut aller voir Sirius. " proposa Dumbledore. " Il va se réveiller bientôt et il a bien mérité d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. "

Harry acquiesça, heureux de la suggestion. Dumbledore les emmena dans les couloirs du bâtiment, vers les salles où étaient gardés Sirius et Pettigrow. Deux sorciers montaient la garde. Dumbledore leur dit quelques mots, ils hochèrent la tête et les laissèrent passer.

" Il est dans la première pièce. " dit Dumbledore en montrant deux portes séparées d'une dizaine de mètres. 

" Ce sont des salles spéciales de magie ? " demanda Lupin en regardant les étoiles gravées sur les murs.

" Oui, les médico-mages préfèrent toujours les utiliser afin que les murs absorbent les sorts et ne touchent personne, les formules qu'on utilise dans un examen sont très puissantes… "

Plus rien ne pouvait empêcher Harry de s'inquiéter pour Sirius. Les médico-mages, les salles spéciales de magie, la présence de tout ce monde pour surveiller… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Dumbledore toqua à la première porte. Il y eut des bruits de pas et quelqu'un ouvrit.

" Ah ! Bonjour. Vous pouvez entrer. Je viens de recevoir un hibou spécial du jury. "

Ils traversèrent une petite pièce et entrèrent dans une chambre. Un médico-mage était assis près d'un lit, leur masquant la vue.

" Professeur Dumbledore… M. Potter… M. Lupin… "

" Comment va-t-il ? "

" Il commence à se réveiller. Ne le secouez pas. "

Lupin contourna le médico-mage et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

" Sirius ? "

Harry se rapprocha. Sirius cligna des yeux, encore à moitié endormi, les reconnut.

" Comment ça s'est passé ? "

" Comme prévu. Plus que bien. Les juges viennent de donner les résultats… Tu n'as rien fait de mal mais Pettigrow, si. "

" Moi, j'étais déjà au courant, mais maintenant eux le savent aussi. " résuma Sirius. " Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Un peu plus de cinq heures. Le jury donnera son verdict à six heures et demi… si Queudver est réveillé d'ici là. "

" J'ai entendu M. Malefoy tout à l'heure, juste avant de m'endormir. Je crois qu'il est descendu pour jeter un sort d'opposition ou quelque chose de ce genre… Ils ont dû le mettre dehors. "

Lupin secoua la tête.

" Il est perdu. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'acharne ! "

" Moi non plus. J'ai pensé un moment qu'il voulait sauvegarder les apparences, mais si c'était le cas il n'aurait pas volé au secours de Peter… "

Sirius s'assit sur son lit.

" Comment tu te sens ? "

" Ça va. J'ai juste dormi, je ne me souviens de rien… "

" Tout s'est bien passé. " dit le médico-mage en ramassant ses affaires. " Il aura complètement récupéré d'ici une heure. "

Lupin le remercia d'un signe de tête et le médico-mage s'éloigna. Le sorcier qui leur avait ouvert s'approcha.

" M. Malefoy arrive, vous feriez mieux de rester ici. Il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" On va attendre ici jusqu'à la reprise de la séance, c'est le plus simple. "

Harry se demandait un peu ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour attendre, quand Dumbledore fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique deux paquets de cartes. Les cartes jaillirent de leur étui, se mélangèrent et s'installèrent en pile parfaite au centre de la couverture. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à jouer. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à six heures et quart.

Tout ce que le Ministère comptait de curieux et d'employés inoccupés s'était rassemblé pour le verdict. Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer et plusieurs personnes étaient assises dans les escaliers. Les journalistes affûtaient leurs plumes.

Les juges entrèrent dans un silence solennel et s'installèrent. Le juge Armitage rassembla ses papiers devant lui, croisa les mains et dit :

" Nous avons pris notre décision quand au jugement. "

Un murmure monta des gradins, mais il s'effaça quand le juge continua :

" Cela n'a pas été une tâche facile. Aucun de nous n'avait jamais connu de procès de ce genre, et nous espérons ne pas en revoir de sitôt. Je rappelle que l'accusé était, au départ, M. Sirius Black, et que l'un des témoins appelé à comparaître – pas le moindre, il est vrai – était Peter Pettigrow. Il est apparu au fil des séances que le coupable n'était pas celui qu'on croyait. "

Le bruit montant du public s'éleva. M. Malefoy serrait et desserrait les poings. A côté de lui, Pettigrow était effondré sur sa chaise.

" A la question : " l'accusé est-il coupable ? " la réponse a été unanimement non. M. Black n'a jamais commis les actes qu'on lui reproche. En revanche, le témoin Peter Pettigrow s'est révélé être ce coupable. "

Le bruit monta encore plus du public un des juges l'arrêta d'un coup de marteau sur le pupitre.

" Les preuves ne laissent plus aucun doute. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi voici quatorze ans la confiance des Potter, et qui a provoqué leur mort. Il a fait passer pour coupable un homme innocent. Il a par la suite rejoint Lord Voldemort, l'a ramené à la vie, et a sur son ordre tué plusieurs personnes. "

M. Malefoy amorça un mouvement pour se redresser, mais les juges le foudroyèrent du regard et il se rassit.

" Notre jugement est le suivant. Sirius Black est officiellement déclaré innocent de tous les actes dont on l'accuse. Il reçoit les excuses du Ministère de la Magie et 1000 Gallions par an, soit 12000 Gallions, à titre de dédommagement pour les années passées à Azkaban. "

Douze mille Gallions ! Harry crut qu'il allait s'effondrer sur son banc. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une somme pareille.

" En ce qui concerne Peter Pettigrow, la seule peine qui nous a paru convenir est le Baiser du Détraqueur. "

Le silence envahit instantanément la salle. On aurait pu croire que ledit Détraqueur venait d'entrer. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le visage des juges était fermé, féroce. Le public semblait aussi pétrifié que lors du récit de Harry, plus même.

" M. Pettigrow va être transféré à Azkaban, où le baiser sera exécuté dans quelques jours. "

Le juge frappa un coup de marteau sur la table. Le bruit, aussi sec qu'une explosion, sembla ramener le public à la vie. Les voix s'élevèrent, quelques cris fusèrent, vite recouverts par une vague d'applaudissements. Harry pensa à la conclusion du procès des Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué les Londubat. La satisfaction d'avoir vu condamner quelqu'un qui le méritait…

Pettigrow semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Deux sorciers du Ministère lui attachèrent les mains et l'emmenèrent. Les journalistes s'agglutinèrent aussitôt autour de M. Malefoy. Il essaya en vain de les repousser. Pour une fois, Harry regretta que Rita Skeeter ne soit pas là.

Harry et Lupin avaient rejoint Dumbledore et Sirius. Ce dernier réalisait lentement ce qui venait de se passer.

" Je suis libre… "

" Vous en doutiez ? " demanda Dumbledore, sur un ton un peu moqueur.

Sirius éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais semblé si heureux. Quelques journalistes, qui n'avaient pas pu approcher M. Malefoy, vinrent vers eux. Dumbledore leur laissa poser quelques questions, puis ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'éloignèrent. Harry avait entendu Dumbledore demander à Sirius " Vous avez envie de leur parler ? " " Pas vraiment. ".

Ils prirent un chemin dérobé et se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. La nuit était totalement tombée et il faisait très froid. 

Sirius leva la tête vers le ciel, où apparaissaient quelques étoiles, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

" Il faudrait passer chez Gringotts déposer ça. "

Il montra le sac de cuir où étaient rangés les douze mille Gallions d'Or.

" Tu ne voulais pas t'acheter une baguette ? "

" Après. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de loucher vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, où se pressaient quelques enfants emmitouflés. 

" Allez donc à Gringotts, on vous retrouvera chez Ollivander. " dit Dumbledore. " J'ai moi aussi une course à faire… "

Sirius hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la banque. Lupin le regarda partir et demanda à Dumbledore :

" Vous le laissez seul ? "

" Il a besoin de réaliser ce qui s'est passé. Et j'ai besoin de vous… Que diriez-vous de lui offrir sa baguette ? "

Lupin sourit. Harry les regarda, perplexe. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir une baguette pour quelqu'un d'autre, que voulaient-ils faire ?

" Sirius va aller chez Ollivander dans quelques minutes. Je vous propose de rester devant le magasin – il fait trop sombre, il ne nous verra pas – et de n'entrer que quand il aura trouvé sa baguette. "

Harry acquiesça, amusé à son tour par l'idée.

" Je vais aller chez Fleury et Bott. " dit Dumbledore. " Harry, je suppose que tu vas préférer le magasin de Quidditch… Remus, vous pouvez rester avec lui ? "

Lupin acquiesça.

" Rendez-vous devant la boutique. Attendez qu'il ait refermé la porte. "

Dumbledore partit vers la librairie. Harry rejoignit le magasin. Il avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Tous les enfants devant la boutique admiraient des figurines de joueurs, hautes comme la main, qui pouvaient se déplacer et voler. Deux équipes étaient en train de jouer un match. Harry reconnut les Falmouth Falcons, en gris et blanc, et le club de Flaquemare, en bleu sombre. Un des joueurs de Flaquemare marqua un but, salué par les enfants.

" Le voilà. " murmura Lupin.

" Il nous a vus ? "

" Non. "

Harry suivit du coin de l'œil Sirius qui allait vers la boutique des baguettes. Quand il ouvrit la porte, lui et Lupin quittèrent la vitrine du magasin. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique en même temps que Dumbledore, et restèrent dans l'ombre. Sirius ne mit que deux minutes à trouver sa baguette, qui lança des étincelles bleues et or.

" On y va. "

Lupin poussa la porte et entra, Harry derrière lui Dumbledore ferma la marche. Sirius se retourna et comprit tout de suite.

" Bravo le traquenard… "

M. Ollivander avait l'air un peu perplexe, mais il sourit quand Dumbledore posa sur le comptoir quelques pièces d'or.

" Je me doutais que vous ne deviez pas être très loin. " dit-il doucement. Les nouvelles commencent déjà à circuler… "

Il leur montra, dans la rue, un jeune homme qui portait une pile de journaux. Il en déposa à un bar qui faisait face à la boutique. Un client en prit un et fit un bond. Sirius eut un petit sourire.

Harry regarda la baguette posée sur le comptoir. Elle était très sombre, pratiquement noire.

" Ebène et licorne. " dit Ollivander en l'emballant. " Un mélange assez rare… Baguette puissante, très efficace pour les duels et les sortilèges de défense… Je crois que c'est le même arbre qui avait fourni votre première baguette, M. Black. " 

Sirius prit la baguette. M. Ollivander se tourna vers Harry, une lueur mystérieuse dans ses grands yeux.

" Toujours satisfait de votre baguette ? "

" Elle m'a sauvé la vie. " dit Harry.

Ollivander hocha la tête.

" Le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté. Un phénomène rarissime… "

Harry ne dit rien. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait le vieux marchand. Sa baguette contenait le même élément que celle de Voldemort, une plume de phénix. Du même phénix, Fumseck. Cela en faisait des baguettes sœurs, qui ne pouvaient pas s'affronter. Quand Lord Voldemort, six mois plus tôt, avait voulu lui jeter un sortilège pour le tuer, il avait été arrêté et sa baguette avait laissé sortir des fantômes des précédents sorts – une main de Pettigrow, Cédric, un moldu, puis les parents de Harry. Harry avait pu ainsi s'enfuir, et échapper une deuxième fois à un sort d'Avada Kedavra.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique. Le ciel s'était couvert et il faisait très sombre.

" Où est-ce qu'on va ? "

" Je propose de manger quelque chose… Harry ? "

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il avait faim lui aussi.

" Au Chaudron Baveur, il y aura trop de monde… "

" Est-ce que Harry est déjà allé à la Taverne du Phénix ? " demanda Dumbledore.

" Je ne crois pas. " dit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

" Où ça ? "

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

" Viens. "

Harry suivit les trois hommes vers un petit pub, un peu plus loin dans la rue. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Du reste, il n'attirait pas vraiment le regard. La peinture s'écaillait, les vitres auraient bien nécessité un coup de chiffon, et la porte grinça quand Lupin l'ouvrit.

Harry entra avec précaution. L'intérieur avait à peu près le même aspect que l'extérieur. Les tables étaient poussiéreuses, les chaises bancales, et les bougies peinaient à éclairer la pièce.

" Harry Potter. " dit une voix rauque dans l'obscurité.

" Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. "

Harry s'était tourné vers l'ombre, essayant de voir qui parlait.

" Albus Dumbledore… "

Un homme s'approcha. Petit, voûté, il s'appuyait sur une canne pour marcher.

" Entrez… "

Harry s'interrogea, perplexe. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà entrés ? Mais Sirius le poussa légèrement en avant. Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent alors dans une autre pièce.

La décoration était totalement différente. Autant la première pièce de la Taverne du Phénix était sombre, poussiéreuse et peu accueillante, autant celle-ci était lumineuse et agréable. Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil en velours rouge, devant une table ronde en ébène. L'homme, qui à la lumière avait des cheveux blancs, un visage ridé et des yeux clairs, fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette des sandwichs et en poussa vers Harry et Sirius.

" Mangez, tous les deux, vous êtes affamés. Les émotions, cela creuse ! "

Harry se servit et commença à manger alors que l'homme expliquait :

" Je m'appelle Procyon. Je suis le grand-oncle de Sirius ici présent. Oui, c'est une tradition dans la famille, nous portons pratiquement tous un nom d'étoile. Nous ne poussons toutefois pas tous le mimétisme aussi loin que Sirius… "

Le " chien noir " eut un petit rire.

" Je suis plus vieux que votre directeur. J'ai vu passer trois mages noirs. Le premier été vaincu en Afrique de l'ouest voici presque cent ans. Le second, Grindelwald, a été vaincu par Albus (il fit un signe de tête vers Dumbledore) il y a cinquante ans. Le troisième, Voldemort, a perdu trois fois contre Harry mais il refuse de se rendre… "

Harry nota à peine que Procyon avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Venant de cet homme, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

" Mais vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vas-tu, Sirius ? "

" Incroyablement bien… "

Procyon sourit.

Harry se sentait lui aussi incroyablement bien. Etait-ce un autre côté de son lien avec Sirius ? Il était heureux de le savoir heureux…

" J'ai suivi tout ce qui se passait avec intérêt, crois-moi. " dit Procyon en faisant venir vers eux des journaux. " Tiens, regarde. Voici le plus récent… "

Il tendit à Sirius un exemplaire de _Sorcier du Soir._ En première page, au dessus d'une photo animée, s'étalait le titre : " Sirius Black innocent ". La photo avait été prise au tribunal, juste après l'annonce du verdict. On voyait M. Malefoy effondré, Fudge sidéré, Dumbledore souriant.

" Profitez-en, avec une photo pareille il ne va pas rester longtemps en vente… "

Harry comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout ce qui pouvait attenter à la réputation de Lucius Malefoy devait disparaître.

Un petit bruit retentit du côté de l'entrée. Procyon se leva et alla voir. Il revint en souriant.

" Je crois que vous avez du courrier. "

Harry vit voler derrière lui un hibou à plumes sombres. Le hibou noir et blanc de Rogue. Sirius, étonné, l'attrapa et prit la lettre qu'il tenait. Il la déroula et lut à haute voix :

__

" Les nouvelles vont vite ! Bravo, Sirius ! Tout le château est déjà au courant. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête des élèves… Les professeurs sont assez contents (soulagés, je crois), surtout Sibylle. Elle dit avoir prédit votre victoire. L'ambiance dans la tour de Gryffondor est assez enjouée… Vos amis me demandent de vous passer le bonjour, Potter.

Minerva McGonagall.

Félicitations, bien sûr, et je serai ravi de laisser ma place au vainqueur lors des pleines lunes… Remus, je te laisse juge, c'est ton cours.

Severus.

PS : comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons la plus petite idée de l'endroit où vous pouvez vous trouver, je vous envoie Xyl. Lui devrait réussir à vous localiser, même s'il doit prendre le Magicobus… "

Harry regarda le hibou, qui mangeait un sandwich dans l'assiette de Procyon.

" Voilà bien le premier hibou que je rencontre qui prenne le bus pour rejoindre ses destinataires. " observa le vieil homme d'un ton amusé.

" Mais tu sais qui est son maître ? Severus Rogue… "

" Rogue ? Celui que tu détestes depuis que vous êtes enfants ? "

" On a été forcés de s'entendre. " dit Sirius en désignant Dumbledore.

" Et ça ne s'est pas fait sans mal. " soupira celui-ci.

Procyon sourit.

" Je savais qu'on finirait par tirer quelque chose de toi. " dit-il à Sirius. " Ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir, ce procès, hein ? "

Sirius hocha la tête. Son regard s'était voilé un instant.

" Ne t'attriste pas, tu es la victime et il l'ont reconnu. " Procyon tendit la main et saisit le poignet de Sirius, de l'autre côté de la table. " Je sais que ça a été dur. Mais accroche-toi. Pour Harry. "

Sirius s'était immobilisé, les yeux rivés à ceux de Procyon. Harry sentait son esprit, attentif. Une image frôla sa tête : une page blanche de cahier.

" Tu m'as dit que tu étais incroyablement heureux, eh bien tu vas pouvoir y croire… "

Procyon lâcha le poignet de Sirius. Le regard de celui-ci s'était détendu.

" Je crois que notre benjamin est assez désorienté. " dit Procyon en se tournant vers Harry. 

Harry le fixa, étonné. Il se sentait effectivement assez perdu, dans cette atmosphère : Procyon si vieux, connaissant manifestement Sirius depuis sa naissance, et lisant maintenant sans ses pensées…

" Eh oui mon garçon, je suis télépathe. "

" Je croyais que c'était assez rare… "

" Oui, mais cette pièce est remplie de cas rares. Regarde. Nous sommes dans un restaurant faisant tout pour décourager ses clients, il y a dans cette pièce cinq hommes – quatre hommes et un adolescent, si tu préfères, et un hibou mâle. Déjà, il manque la moitié de la population. De plus, dans ces hommes il y a deux animagi, un loup-garou, un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, et le célèbre Harry Potter. Enfin, le hibou déjà présenté, ne se contentant pas de son rôle d'animal, appartient à un Mangemort devenu sorcier blanc et prend le Magicobus pour porter ses lettres… Le fait que nous soyons tous les cinq télépathes n'est qu'un détail vraiment anodin ! " conclut Procyon en riant.

Tout le monde l'imita, Harry le premier.

" Je crois qu'il faudrait quand même que je me présente un peu plus. Je suis un parent de Sirius, je te l'ai dit, mais je suis aussi un des plus anciens amis d'Albus. La maison dans laquelle nous sommes a d'ailleurs un point commun avec Poudlard, elle est protégée par de très anciens sorts qui en font une forteresse. "

" Et comme Poudlard, on y apprend beaucoup de choses. " murmura Sirius.

" Exact. Autre chose… Tu n'avais sans doute jamais remarqué la Taverne du Phénix, jusqu'ici ? "

" Non… "

" C'est normal. Elle n'apparaît qu'aux gens qui savent où elle est. Quand tu es venu tout à l'heure, tu faisais confiance aux gens avec qui tu étais, tu as cru en l'existence de cette Taverne et elle est devenue réelle à tes yeux… Sinon, tu aurais vu une maison abîmée et fermée. Un peu comme quand un moldu voit le château de Poudlard… oh, à propos, tu salueras pour moi ton amie Hermione. Cette jeune fille me paraît vraiment intelligente. "

" Vous la connaissez ? "

" Non, je l'ai vue dans ta tête… Tu as pensé à elle à l'instant, quand j'ai parlé du sort de dissimulation de Poudlard. "

" Mais… les règles… "

" Il ne les a pas enfreintes. " dit Sirius avec un petit sourire. " Il a lu dans ce que tu émettais… "

" Je pratique la télépathie depuis que j'ai à peu près ton âge. " dit Procyon. " Et tu peux me croire, cela fait très, très longtemps… "

" Je vous crois sur parole ! Euh… D'où vient le nom de _Phénix_ ? "

" Facile. " dit Sirius d'un ton ironique. " Là (il désigna la première pièce, sombre et désagréable) c'est la partie taverne, et ici c'est la partie phénix. "

Nouvel accès de rire.

" C'est à peu près ça. " dit Procyon, amusé. " En fait, je connaissais déjà Albus lorsque j'ai créé cet endroit c'est Fumseck qui m'a donné l'idée. Il me fallait un nom assez passe-partout, mais que mes amis puissent aussi reconnaître… "

" Cet endroit a servi d'abri lors des attaques de Voldemort ? "

" Oui. "

" Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi mes parents n'y sont pas allés ? "

Le silence se fit instantanément. Harry regretta un peu d'avoir posé la question. En même temps, il se la posait si fort…

" On ne sait pas, Harry. On ne saura probablement jamais. Je leur ai proposé de venir ici, ou de se cacher à Poudlard, mais ils ont refusé. "

" Si tes parents avaient voulu se cacher, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à le faire. " dit Sirius. " Les endroits sûrs ne manquaient pas, tu sais. Mais ils ont voulu rester à Godric's Hollow. Ils faisaient confiance à Peter… "

" Je propose qu'on ne parle plus de cette histoire. " dit doucement Procyon. " Retourner le couteau dans les plaies ne les a jamais aidées à guérir. "

Harry se détendit. La voix de Procyon semblait avoir sur lui un effet hypnotisant. Sur les autres aussi, d'ailleurs.

" Il va falloir rentrer à Poudlard. " dit Dumbledore en regardant sa montre. " Je vous propose de reprendre le Magicobus… "

Procyon se leva.

" Revenez quand vous voulez. La Taverne est toujours ouverte. "

Les visiteurs mirent leurs capes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Xylaire était posé sur le poing de Sirius.

En ouvrant la porte, ils eurent une surprise : la neige s'était mise tomber. Les flocons, légers, recouvraient déjà le sol. Harry leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel : il n'y avait que des flocons, à perte de vue.

" Joyeux Noël. " murmura Sirius.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Vacances de Noël

" M. Malefoy a voulu jeter un sort pour empêcher Pettigrow de révéler la vérité ? "

" C'est ce que Sirius a dit, il l'a entendu descendre, et les sorciers qui montaient la garde l'ont mis dehors… "

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés sur des fauteuils, dans la Salle Commune. C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Harry était rentré la veille au soir, par le Magicobus. Ron n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de lui poser des questions, et Harry l'avait menacé d'un sort de baîllon.

" Tu aurais vu la tête de Drago, hier soir, quand les journaux sont arrivés ! Il était furieux ! Il a même voulu attaquer Neville mais McGonagall l'a vu. Il a eu une retenue… "

" En plus, il devait rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, mais son père est tellement effondré qu'il a oublié… "

" Il l'a oublié ici ? "

" Enfin, non, mais il reste à Poudlard ! D'après ce qu'on a entendu, il devait partir faire du ski en Suisse… Alors il est vraiment furieux. "

Harry pouffa de rire. Sirius libre, M. Malefoy perdant, et Drago privé de vacances au ski, les bonnes nouvelles s'accumulaient…

" Hier soir, au dîner, McGonagall a expliqué à tout le monde que Sirius était innocent… On a vraiment regretté que tu ne sois pas là. "

" Rien que pour voir la tête de Rogue, ça valait le déplacement. "

" Rogue faisait la tête ? Je croyais que lui et Sirius arrivaient à se supporter… "

" Peut-être, mais il ne l'admettra jamais en public ! "

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le château ne s'était pas beaucoup vidé pour les vacances beaucoup de parents avaient préféré laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard, où ils étaient sûrs de la sécurité. Tous les matins, au courrier, Malefoy guettait une lettre annonçant qu'il partait au ski, mais ses espoirs étaient chaque jour déçus. Les élèves des autres maisons faisaient des paris pour savoir s'il resterait ou non toutes les vacances, et combien de temps il mettrait avant de craquer.

Le matin de Noël, Harry crut en se réveillant qu'on avait jeté un sort de lumière à la pièce. Les murs étaient si clairs qu'ils en devenaient éblouissants. Il se leva, chaussa ses lunettes, mit sa cape par dessus son pyjama, et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Il resta bouche bée : le parc était recouvert par au moins un mètre de neige. Les arbres ressemblaient à d'immenses sucettes blanches. Tout était silencieux. Il devait être encore très tôt.

Harry regarda vers le lit voisin Ron dormait encore. Les cadeaux étaient déjà entassés au pied de leurs lits. Harry s'assit par terre près de la pile de paquets et commença à les ouvrir. Mme Weasley lui avait envoyé un pull épais, avec l'insigne de Gryffondor, ainsi que des chocolats Hermione lui avait offert des chocolats, elle aussi, et un livre sur les jeux de société sorciers, édité par Wizard Games, Hagrid un gros paquets de ses bonbons multicolores…

" Salut… "

Ron se réveillait. Il se frotta les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui brille comme ça ? "

" Regarde par la fenêtre ! "

Ron se leva et alla regarder à son tour.

" Ouah ! "

" Pas mal, hein ? "

" C'est drôlement tombé… Tu as déjà ouvert tes cadeaux ? "

" Pas tous. Ta mère m'a envoyé un pull. "

Ron s'assit près de son propre tas et commença à dépiauter ses paquets. Il avait reçu lui aussi un pull, indigo, des chocolats, et un livre sur l'histoire des Canons de Chudley.

Harry écarta l'emballage d'un petit paquet mou : une paire de chaussettes grises trop petites, venant des Dursley. Harry se dit qu'en en colorant une en rouge, il pourrait les offrir à Dobby… 

Une fusée jaillit, échappée d'un paquet reçu par Ron, et fit le tour de la pièce suivie par une traînée multicolore. Puis elle fondit en de minuscules morceaux qui tombèrent par terre.

Ron, la surprise passée, sortit du papier une petite carte qu'il lut à voix haute :

" Fusée décorative arc en ciel, garantie sans chaleur et particules non polluantes, existe aussi en argent et or… Fabrication et commercialisation FG et Associés. "

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron chiffonna le papier et le lança vers le tas de papiers usés.

" Je crois que tu en as un aussi. "

Harry regarda les cadeaux qui lui restaient l'un d'eux étaient enveloppés dans le même papier que la fusée, rouge avec des étoiles brillantes qui glissaient dessus.

" Préparé au pire ? "

Ron se roula en boule et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Harry posa une main devant ses yeux et ouvrit le paquet. Aussitôt, de minuscules chiens de toutes les couleurs en jaillirent et se mirent à courir dans la pièce en poussant de petits jappements. Harry sortit une carte du paquet

" Animaux animés, durée de vie de deux à cinq minutes, existent en différentes espèces et gammes de couleurs, disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Fabrication et commercialisation FG et Associés… C'est pas mal. "

" Mouais. " fit Ron en regardant un petit chien orange mordiller sa couverture. " En tous cas, ils ont fait des progrès, avant les animaux restaient immobiles… "

Harry lança le papier vers le tas et ouvrit son dernier paquet. C'était un livre sur les sorts de défense, que Harry avait déjà vu à la bibliothèque, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu lire en entier, et un mot de Sirius :

__

" Joyeux Noël Harry !

J'ai un deuxième cadeau pour toi, mais il faut que tu viennes le voir sois dans le hall à trois heures cet après-midi. Habille-toi chaudement et mets de bonnes chaussures, il va falloir marcher un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas très loin.

A tout à l'heure

Sirius. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut être, à ton avis ? "

" Quelque chose qui ne se déplace pas… "

Harry posa le mot sur sa table de chevet. Il n'était que neuf heures. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent. Hermione était dans la salle commune.

" Joyeux Noël ! "

" Toi aussi… Dis donc, elle est belle, ta robe ! "

Hermione sourit, ravie.

" C'est un cadeau de mes parents… Heu, est-ce que vous avez reçu un paquet bizarre, vous aussi ? "

" Rouge avec des étoiles ? "

Hermione acquiesça.

" Oui, on en a eu un chacun. C'était quoi, le tien ? "

" Une fusée argentée… "

Ron et Harry racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient eu. Harry parla du mot de Sirius.

" Il ne t'a rien dit de plus ? "

" Non, rien du tout… J'ai même regardé dans le livre, il n'y a rien. "

" Et tu ne sais pas du tout ce que ça peut être ? "

" Non… Je l'ai vu il y a trois jours, mais il n'a rien dit de spécial ! C'était la fin du procès. "

Hermione avait l'air perplexe. Ginny descendit l'escalier en courant, coupant court la réflexion.

" J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà descendus… Vous avez reçu un paquet de farces ? "

" Oui ! "

Alors qu'ils descendaient, Ginny leur raconta ce que Fred et George lui avaient offert : de gros papillons brillants, qui avaient volé dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait elle aussi reçu un pull, des bonbons, des livres, et une petite broche dorée avec de fausses pierres précieuses de la part d'une amie.

La Grande Salle était assez remplie. Tout le monde ou presque était levé, et chaque table comptait un bon tiers de ses étudiants habituels sauf chez les Serpentard. Il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine de personnes chez eux, dont Damian, assis un peu à l'écart. Malefoy était toujours là.

Harry s'assit à côté de George, qui semblait d'excellente humeur. Il regardait les différents plats de la table et Harry fit aussitôt de même, cherchant des yeux les crèmes Canari, les pralines Longue Langue, les bonbons colorants et autres biscuits piégés, sans compter ce qu'ils avaient inventé depuis Halloween… Prudent, il se servit de thé qui venait juste d'apparaître des cuisines.

Tout le monde parlait des cadeaux reçus. Plusieurs filles de quatrième année avaient des broches ou des colliers ressemblant à celle de Ginny. La fille qui les avait offerts avait des parents sorciers et bijoutiers, qui fabriquaient beaucoup de bijoux peu chers. Leur fille devait pouvoir en avoir gratuitement.

" Tu as vu les petits chiens, Harry ? " demanda Fred assis un peu plus loin.

" Oui… Ils étaient bien faits. "

" Merci ! C'est à cause de Sirius, comme il se transforme en chien, on s'est dit que ça t'amuserait… "

Deux fusées arc en ciel jaillirent à la table des professeurs. Elles venaient d'un paquet ouvert par Dumbledore. Tous les professeurs regardèrent Fred et George qui sourirent timidement. Une des fusées alla se planter dans un gâteau sur la table des Serpentard avant de fondre. Fred fit la moue.

" On lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle fonde sur Rogue… Ça l'aurait changé du noir… "

" Heureusement pour vous que ça n'a pas marché. " commenta Ginny, qu'ils foudroyèrent du regard.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry alla dans la salle commune pour jeter un sort de Vermeil à une des chaussettes grises. Il l'avait posée sur une feuille de papier pour protéger le plancher. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rangé la feuille de papier rouge, il redescendit et alla dans les cuisines. Dobby sanglota de joie devant ses chaussettes Harry aperçut Winky qui s'affairait au déjeuner. Elle portait un pull sans doute tricoté par Mme Weasley, avec un grand sigle de Poudlard dessus. Harry chargea Dobby de lui dire bonjour et remonta vers la salle commune.

Il prit le livre sur les jeux et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Fred et Hermione jouaient avec des pions sauteurs. Ron, étalé sur un canapé, lisait son livre sur les Canons de Chudley. La matinée passa assez vite.

Après le déjeuner, Harry remonta dans le dortoir pour se changer puis descendit dans le hall. Un peu avant trois heures, alors que sa montre annonçait une chute de neige pour le soir, Sirius entra. 

" Joyeux Noël… "

" Toi aussi… Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Sirius rit.

" Tu verras… Un peu de patience ! "

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Lupin sortit. Il croisa le regard de Sirius et ses yeux s'allumèrent.

" Tu vas lui montrer la ?… "

Sirius acquiesça.

" Tu veux venir ? "

" Plutôt deux fois qu'une. "

Il alla chercher sa cape dans la salle des professeurs et les rejoignit. Ils sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers la grille. Harry marchait entre les deux hommes qui échangeaient par instants un regard amusé et mystérieux.

" Pourquoi il faut que je vienne ? C'est gros ? "

" Assez. " dit Sirius en tournant sur le chemin qui allait à Pré au Lard. 

" Très gros ? "

" Pas mal. " dit Lupin.

Harry se tut quelques instants. Quand il rouvrit la bouche, Sirius leva un doigt :

" Tu sauras ce que c'est dès que tu la verras. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le procès. N'essaie pas d'en savoir plus, on ne te dira rien. "

La. C'était féminin.

Ils contournèrent le village et passèrent entre des champs. Le sol était nu, sauf dans deux parcelles recouvertes de lierre frileux.

" Ce n'est plus très loin. "

Harry regarda les tiges rampant sur le sol. Le lierre frileux était la seule plante poussant en hiver. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur ce que voulait lui montrer Sirius.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit bois. Le chemin était en terre sèche, aplatie. La neige avait été repoussée sur les côtés. Harry crut voir un cerf courir, plus loin.

Après un virage, il vit quelque chose apparaître au dessus des arbres : des toits. Plus exactement, un toit. Le toit d'une très grande maison.

Sirius et Lupin continuaient de marcher. La maison se précisait : plus ils approchaient, plus on voyait les murs, des fenêtres, à peu près à trois cents mètres…

Le chemin s'arrêta devant une grille de fer. Sirius la poussa et ils continuèrent. Le chemin était maintenant lisse et droit, comme celui d'une propriété privée…

C'était une propriété privée…

Harry comprit juste quand un dernier groupe d'arbres leur révéla la demeure. Ils étaient dans le parc d'un manoir… Harry s'arrêta, stupéfait devant la beauté de la maison. Haute de trois étages, elle était construite en pierre décorée de briques autour des fenêtres. Plusieurs cheminées s'élevaient sur le toit. Tous les volets du rez-de-chaussée étaient ouverts, et quelques uns du premier étage.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" La maison de mon arrière grand-père. " répondit Sirius.

Harry le regarda, muet de stupeur. Les mains dans les poches, Sirius avait un regard calme indiquant qu'il ne mentait pas. Harry se tourna vers le professeur Lupin qui riait sous cape.

" C'est la plus stricte vérité. "

Harry regarda à nouveau la maison. Elle avait visiblement été construite au milieu du 19e siècle. C'était parfaitement possible.

" Viens, qu'on te fasse visiter. "

En marchant vers la maison, Harry vit des oiseaux sautiller sur la pelouse, une chevreuil brouter dans les bois qui entouraient le parc. Un oiseau s'envola vers un nid accroché sous le toit.

Sirius posa la main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Harry le suivit dans l'entrée. La pièce était très grande, ornée d'une grande sculpture en bois une colonne torsadée, décorée de rubans et de fruits. Une plaque de marbre était apposée à côté. Harry s'approcha et lut :

Cette maison et son parc sont ouverts à tous les descendants de Achenar Llewellyn, ainsi qu'à leurs amis à tous les animaux qui souhaitent s'y reposer, y manger ou y vivre.

Cette maison est fermée aux moldus, aux mages noirs et à tous ceux qui voudraient du mal à ses occupants.

" Llewellyn ? "

" C'était le nom de ma mère. "

" Mais ce n'est pas aussi… "

" Dai Llewellyn, le joueur de Quidditch ? Oui. C'était mon oncle. "

Décidément, c'était de surprise en surprise…

" Et la maison est à toi ? "

" Maintenant, oui. Par testament. La notaire m'a contacté dans la nuit, juste après le procès. J'ai attendu Noël pour te la montrer, je me suis dit que ça te ferait une bonne surprise. "

" Tu parles… "

Harry regarda la pièce. C'était effectivement très gros. Non, pas gros, grand.

" Tu as déjà habité ici ? "

" J'y passais parfois mes vacances quand j'était enfant. "

" Et c'est là qu'ils ont appris à devenir des Animagi. " ajouta Lupin.

Sirius acquiesça.

" C'est comme ça qu'on a réussi à le cacher à tout le monde. "

" Et la maison est encore habitée ? "

" Elle ne l'était plus depuis la mort de mon grand-père. "

" Et tu vas t'y installer ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Et toi aussi, pendant les vacances, si tu en as assez des Dursley… "

" Tu te moques de moi ? "

" Un peu. " reconnut Sirius.

Harry passa l'après-midi dans la maison, guidé par Sirius qui lui fit visiter. Il vit un tableau de Dai Llewellyn, représenté sur son balai, en pleine carrière Sirius lui montra aussi un portrait de ses arrières grands parents, les premiers propriétaires de la maison. Il ressemblait à son arrière grand-père, silhouette longue et fine, yeux sombres, cheveux noirs – ceux de l'aïeul sur le tableau grisonnaient.

" Ils ont quel âge ? " murmura Harry

" 62 et 58 ans, jeune homme. " répondit l'arrière grand-mère sur le tableau. Nous avons encore toutes nos oreilles.

" Bonjour, Sirius. " dit son mari. " Alors, c'est donc Harry ? "

Harry hocha la tête, impressionné.

" Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas pouvoir vous serrer la main… Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. "

" Est-ce Remus que je vois là-bas ? " demanda l'arrière grand-mère, regardant vers le couloir.

Le professeur s'approcha.

" Ils connaissent tout le monde. " souffla Sirius à l'oreille de Harry. " Si tu veux connaître l'histoire de la famille, il suffit de leur demander. "

Après avoir salué les arrières grands-parents, le trio redescendit dans le hall. Un chien brun et roux, aux oreilles tombantes, reniflait le sol.

" Je vous présente Tuby. " dit Sirius. " C'est le chien des voisins. Un vrai chien, celui-là. Il connaît la maison. "

Tuby s'était dirigé vers lui et lui léchait la main. Il alla flairer les deux autres visiteurs puis ressortit tranquillement. La porte se ferma toute seule derrière lui.

" Ma grand-mère adorait les animaux, c'est elle qui leur a ouvert le parc… Ils sont protégés par pas mal de sorts, ici. Une harde de cerfs vit dans les bois depuis au moins soixante ans. "

" J'en ai vu un. " dit Harry. " Et aussi un chevreuil. "

" Ils fuient les chasseurs pendant l'hiver. Personne n'ose entrer dans le parc sans permission – il ne vaut mieux pas, d'ailleurs. "

Harry se souvint du panneau : _fermée à tous ceux qui voudraient du mal à ses occupants_…

" Il y a beaucoup d'animaux, dans le parc ? "

" En ce moment, avec les oiseaux, une cinquantaine. Mais en été, c'est impossible de compter. Il n'y a pas que des animaux normaux, j'ai vu un terrier de Chartiers derrière la maison. Il y a aussi un Augurey dans les bois, et mon grand-père jurait avoir vu un Clabbert quand j'étais enfant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il y aura sans doute aussi un hippogriffe d'ici peu, Hagrid veut me donner Buck. Il dit qu'il a trop de travail avec l'élevage. "

" Sans compter quelques animaux très particuliers… " ajouta Lupin.

" Quoi ? "

Sirius sourit.

" Si tu regardes le registre des Animagi, tu en verras plusieurs dans ma famille. Et autant non déclarés. Je crois que ça se transmet génétiquement, mais c'est entré dans la légende – tu n'as jamais entendu parler du manoir des animaux fantômes ? "

" Hermione disait que c'était un conte. "

" Elle n'a pas tort. Ça a été raconté par des moldus qui passaient dans la région, ils ont trouvé des empreintes de cheval se transformant en traces d'oiseaux. C'était ma grand-mère – elle était particulièrement douée… Ils en ont rajouté et le bruit a couru que des serpents se transformaient en aigles, des chiens en sangliers, j'en passe… Heureusement, personne n'y croit vraiment. En tous cas, on a tout fait pour. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" La maison est très tranquille… Et cachée parmi les arbres. Avec les sorts de protection qu'il y a autour, on peut y rester dissimulé pendant des années. Même aux mages noirs. Maintenant, en tous cas. Une idée de mon grand-père dans son testament, après la mort de tes parents. "

" Ils les connaissait ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" C'est un ami à lui qui a jeté les sorts. Un Auror… Il a été tué deux mois plus tard. Les sorts sont toujours en place. "

Harry regarda la grille qui fermait le parc. Ça devait être le même genre de sorts que chez les Dursley – invisibles, mais très puissants…

" On devrait rentrer. " dit Lupin en regardant le ciel. " Si on veut éviter la neige. "

Harry regarda les nuages, qui avaient plané tout l'après-midi. Ils sortirent du parc et reprirent, à l'envers, le chemin allant vers le château. 

" Alors, il te plaît, mon cadeau ? "

" Oui… Je pourrai y inviter Ron et Hermione ? "

" Les descendants de la famille Llewellyn et leurs amis. Bien sûr que tu peux. D'ailleurs, il va y avoir du travail pour remettre la maison en état… Elle se nettoie et se protège toute seule, mais elle n'a pas été habitée depuis vingt ans. Quelques paires de bras ne seront pas de trop… "

Harry laissa les deux hommes dans le hall du château et monta dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui.

" Alors ? "

A voix basse, il leur raconta la visite surprise à la maison, et décrivit du mieux qu'il pouvait l'endroit – immense, lumineux, sécurisant, et les animaux qui vivaient dehors…

" Ça a l'air génial… "

" Sirius a dit que vous pouviez venir pendant les week-ends à Pré au Lard. Il a dit qu'il y aurait des travaux à faire dans la maison… "

L'ambiance dans le château ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui régnait d'habitude. Les examens de fin d'année étaient encore trop loin pour inquiéter les élèves, qui passaient leur temps à s'amuser. Les jumeaux travaillaient à leurs farces. Ils avaient obtenu Dieu sait comment une autorisation de Rogue pour emprunter à la Réserve un livre intitulé _Potions étranges à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains._ Harry les soupçonnait de s'être servi de Damian, toujours partant pour s'amuser. 

Sirius passait tout son temps au manoir, il y déjeunait et ne rentrait au château que le soir, pour repartir le matin. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, car il pouvait depuis quelques jours communiquer avec lui même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : 1er janvier 1996

Le premier janvier apporta un peu de répit à tout le monde, car Malefoy avait enfin reçu la lettre qu'il espérait et il était parti au ski. Le 2 janvier, la mère de Damian vint au château. Le garçon fêtait ses onze ans. Harry passa dans un couloir alors qu'il discutait avec sa mère.

" Pourquoi je peux pas rentrer à la maison pendant les vacances ? "

" Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Dam… C'est trop dangereux. La maison est surveillée, sans doute par des Mangemorts. "

" Je croyais que c'était un endroit sûr… "

" Au début, oui, mais ils peuvent suivre n'importe quelle trace… Il n'y a qu'ici que tu es en sécurité. "

" Et toi ? "

" Je ne risque rien à la maison… Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre ou triste, mais Ewan continue à me protéger. "

" Tu me manques. "

" Je sais, trésor, toi aussi tu me manques… Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi… Et puis tu as ton oncle ici ! "

Damian fit une moue.

" Quoi ? "

" Il va pas bien. " dit l'enfant, hargneux. " Il ne veut plus jouer avec moi et il reste tout le temps en bas… "

Une ombre passa fugitivement sur le visage de la femme. Elle la cacha pour ne pas inquiéter son fils.

" Ecoute, je vais essayer de t'écrire plus souvent. Et dès que je pourrai, on ira passer un week-end à Pré au Lard… D'accord ? "

Damian acquiesça vigoureusement.

" Va jouer. La neige est superbe dehors… Je te retrouve dans le parc ? "

Damian opina et partit en courant. Sa mère le suivit des yeux en souriant puis se détourna et poussa un soupir. Elle paraissait inquiète.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? " murmura-t-elle. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle se dirigea vers un escalier menant au sous-sol. Harry comprit qu'elle allait voir son frère. Il sortit du coin de couloir où il s'était dissimulé et remonta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas là et il dut attendre le dîner pour leur parler. Alors qu'il leur répétait ce qu'il avait entendu, Hermione regarda vers la table des professeurs. Harry et Ron l'imitèrent. Rogue n'avait effectivement pas l'air en très bonne santé il était pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés, et il semblait plus maigre que d'habitude.

" Il est peut-être malade… "

" Il n'est jamais malade. " dit Ron d'un ton péremptoire. " Et puis s'il l'était, il pourrait se soigner… "

" Tu penses que c'est quoi, alors ? " demanda Hermione impatientée.

" Sais pas. Tu as eu mal à la tête, Harry ? "

" Non. "

Hermione regarda le professeur.

" S'il était gaucher, on pourrait voir s'il a mal au bras… Mais il ne s'en sert pas… "

" J'en ai marre. " dit Ron en revenant à son assiette. " Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire s'il ne va pas bien ? "

" Si Voldemort fait quelque chose, il sera le premier au courant. " dit Harry à voix basse, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de sursauter.

" Ne prononce pas son nom ! " siffla-t-il.

" Oh, arrête, Ron. Ce n'est pas une fée… Il ne viendra pas si on prononce son nom… "

Ron regarda Hermione, le rouge lui montant au joues. 

" Je pourrais demander à Sirius. " dit Harry pour les empêcher de continuer leur affrontement.

" Oui… Oui, bonne idée. "

Après le déjeuner, Harry monta au dortoir avec Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci jetait des regards partout pour s'assurer qu'aucun garçon ne la surprendrait.

Harry s'assit sur son lit. Sirius lui avait expliqué que chaque esprit avait une trace particulière, comme une empreinte digitale, et que toutes ces traces formaient une sorte d'atmosphère, la noosphère. Harry savait rejoindre cette noosphère et y chercher une empreinte précise pour contacter son propriétaire. Il trouva assez vite la trace de Sirius et appela :

" Sirius ? Tu m'entends ? "

" Harry ? Oui, je t'entends. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" C'est Rogue… "

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris. Sirius était soucieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

" Je le connais, il n'est jamais malade… Vu ce que tu me décris, je penserais plutôt que quelque chose l'inquiète. L'inquiète beaucoup. Tu me dis qu'il est là aux repas ? "

" Oui. "

" S'il vient manger, c'est que ce n'est pas encore trop grave… Ecoute, je devais rentrer au château après-demain, je vais revenir un jour plus tôt et j'irai le voir. Il commence à me faire confiance, je devrais savoir ce qui se passe. "

Harry se tut. Il pensait que Sirius allait couper la communication mais celui-ci ajouta :

" Tiens, à propos de visite… J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur, elle va passer au château le 7. Tu pourras faire sa connaissance… "

Harry sourit. Il était impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait Véga.

" Autre chose ? "

" Non… "

" A demain, alors. "

" A demain. "

Harry coupa la ligne. 

" Alors ? "

" Il pense que ce n'est pas très grave… Il dit comme toi, qu'il n'est jamais malade. Il vient au château demain, il va essayer d'en savoir plus. "

Ron resta un instant songeur, puis se mit à sourire.

" Quoi ? "

" Rien… Tu te rappelles ce que tu nous as dis ? J'imaginais Rogue jouant avec Damian. "

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Sirius arriva au château le lendemain. Il en était parti deux jours après le début des vacances au manoir, avait compris Harry ensuite. En deux jours, il avait quand même eu le temps de faire connaissance avec plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Dumbledore avait expliqué à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas dangereux. La _Gazette du Sorcier_, qui multipliait les articles sur le procès, faisait le reste. Lentement mais sûrement, Sirius gagnait la confiance de tout le monde.

Après le déjeuner, il descendit dans les cachots voir Rogue. Il resta en bas tout l'après-midi, et ne remonta que vers six heures. Harry, qui le " surveillait " sur la carte du Maraudeur, le vit monter l'escalier et se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il n'alla pas vers la salle commune, mais dans sa chambre. Harry décida d'aller le voir. Il sortit de la Salle Commune, alla dire bonjour à la bergère, puis poussa la brique du mur. Sirius était debout devant la table de sa chambre et fouillait dans des papiers. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui entrait.

" La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! "

" Je sais… Il t'a dit quelque chose ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" A peu près ce que je pensais. Il n'est pas malade, mais il s'inquiète. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Sirius se redressa.

" A ton avis ? "

" Voldemort ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Tu l'as entendu dans le cimetière, il veut le tuer. Mais il ne s'en contentera pas. Tu as vu comment il était avec ceux qui ont douté de lui… "

Harry hocha la tête. Il se rappelait de Avery, le Mangemort que Voldemort avait torturé pour l'avoir renié.

" Il lui a jeté un sort ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Les murs des cachots sont trop épais…C'est pour ça qu'il y vit, d'ailleurs. Mais il y est à l'abri des sorts, pas des lettres de menaces. "

" De qui ? "

" Des autres Mangemorts. Il s'est fait repérer en témoignant au procès. "

Harry se souvint de ce que Mme Pomfresh avait dit à propos du témoignage de Rogue, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il en avait été très étonné.

" C'est lui qui a voulu parler. " dit Sirius, qui avait dû lire dans ses pensées. " Personne ne l'a forcé. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis. "

" Et les ennuis sont arrivés ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Quand Maugrey – enfin, Barty Croupton – était au château ", se souvint Harry, " il a réussi un soir à faire mal à Rogue, sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Il lui a provoqué une douleur au bras. "

" Et comment tu es au courant ? "

Harry lui raconta l'œuf d'or, la promenade nocturne dans les couloirs, et comment il s'était coincé la jambe dans la marche de l'escalier.

" C'est possible qu'un Mangemort puisse agir sur un autre Mangemort ? "

" Apparemment, oui… je n'en sais pas plus que toi, tu sais. "

Sirius regarda Harry.

" Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire tout ça. Tu es encore très jeune. "

Harry fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'écarte à cause de son âge.

" Quand tu avais mon âge, Voldemort était déjà au pouvoir ? "

Sirius acquiesça.

" Il est devenu brusquement important quand j'avais… deux ou trois ans. Je n'ai pratiquement pas de souvenirs d'avant. "

Harry fit un rapide calcul mental. Sirius avait été emprisonné juste après la chute de Voldemort, il s'était sauvé alors que lui allait entrer en troisième année, et Voldemort était revenu à la vie à la fin de sa quatrième année… Sirius avait pu voir pas tout à fait deux ans sans lui. Et à cette époque, il était en fuite.

" C'était la guerre. " dit Sirius. " Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ça, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment connaître. Tes parents ont réussi à te garder à l'abri pendant plus d'un an. "

" Je sais. J'ai vu les photos. "

Des photos d'une toute petite enfance heureuse, avec ses parents. Et Sirius parfois. Harry se souvenait d'une photo où, à onze mois, il jouait avec les longs poils de Patmol.

" Tu penses que ça va redevenir pareil ? "

" J'espère que non. "

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

" Comment c'était quand tu avais mon âge ? "

Sirius s'appuya sur son bureau et rassembla ses idées avant de parler.

" C'es assez long à expliquer. Je suis métis. Ma mère était une sorcière et mon père est un moldu. "

" Il est toujours en vie ? "

Sirius acquiesça.

" Ma mère est morte quand j'avais six ans. Elle a été tuée par un Mangemort, Dolohov. Autant te dire que j'ai su très vite qui était Voldemort. Avant ça, même. Dès que j'ai pu le comprendre – vers quatre ans – mes parents m'ont expliqué la différence entre la magie noire et la magie blanche. Ils m'ont dit aussi de ne jamais m'éloigner d'adultes, de ne pas jouer seul, et de toujours les prévenir si je voyais quelqu'un de bizarre. On habitait au Pays de Galles à l'époque, et il y avait plusieurs familles de sorciers dans le village. De sorciers blancs, j'entends. Mais les plus en danger, c'était nous. Ma mère a toujours été diamétralement opposée à Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été tuée. Mais juste avant de mourir, elle a jeté un sort de protection sur nous. C'est sans doute grâce à ça que tu dois de m'avoir. "

Sirius sourit, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.

" Ça remonte à très longtemps ça, plus de trente ans. Je me souviens que sur la tombe de ma mère, j'ai juré de ne jamais utiliser la magie noire. Ma sœur a fait la même promesse. Jusqu'ici, on l'a tenue tous les deux. "

" C'est ça que tu aurais dû dire au procès. "

" Je leur ai dit. "

Harry sourit.

" Et après ? "

" On s'est fait oublier. Mon père s'est mis à la magie. Il a récupéré la baguette de ma mère et a appris un maximum de choses. "

" Les moldus peuvent faire de la magie ? " s'exclama Harry.

" Dans une certaine limite, et pour une bonne raison, oui… Un an après la mort de notre mère, Véga est entrée à Poudlard. 4 ans plus tard, je l'ai suivie. J'ai rencontré tes parents et Remus sur le Chemin de Traverse – Rogue aussi, d'ailleurs – et on a fait la connaissance de Peter dans le train.

Harry avait fait une petite grimace et Sirius le vit.

" Ce n'était pas celui que tu connais. Il était déjà peureux, mais pas encore du côté de Voldemort. Pendant six ans, il est resté avec nous. Après… tu connais. "

Harry hocha la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Il se sentait amer.

" C'était comment, Poudlard ? "

" A peu près pareil qu'aujourd'hui. Dumbledore a toujours insisté pour que personne ne panique. Je me souviens de quelques moments que tu n'as jamais dû voir… Au banquet de début d'année, on faisait toujours une minute de silence pour ceux qui avait été tués. Et aussi quand il y avait des meurtres. Dans les pires périodes, c'était tous les jours. Les enfants de Mangemorts – ils étaient tous à Serpentard – faisant semblant de se taire, mais ils parlaient entre eux. Parfois, il y avait des bagarres entre des élèves de Serpentard et des élèves des autres maisons. Des grosses bagarres. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu dans l'album, il y a une photo où Rémus a deux dents cassées. C'est un coup de poing de Lucius Malefoy. Mme Pomfresh les a réparées. "

" Un loup-garou avec des crocs en moins, c'est bizarre… "

" Je sais, c'est exactement ce que ton père a dit à la même époque. "

Harry sourit.

" Les mesures de sécurité étaient les mêmes que celles qu'il y a cette année. Bon, je reconnais qu'on ne les respectait pas trop, surtout quand ton père a eu sa cape d'Invisibilité, mais je ne te conseille pas d'en faire autant. Je ne crois pas qu'on n'ait vraiment couru de grave danger, mais on s'est fait très peur quelques fois. Surtout dans la Forêt Interdite. "

" Il y a des animaux dangereux dans la Forêt Interdite ? " demanda Harry, sautant sur l'occasion.

" Je croyais que tu les connaissais… " dit Sirius, légèrement ironique. " Les Acromantula. "

Harry fit la grimace. Sirius sourit, amusé.

" On les a juste aperçues. Il y a aussi des Kelpies dans un étang à l'autre bout de la forêt. Et une meute de Croups sauvages, mais ils sont moins dangereux. Ils servent surtout à éloigner les moldus… On connaissait surtout les centaures. Je me souviens de Firenze enfant. Il venait souvent jouer avec nous quand on se trouvait dans les parages. Ça énervait Bane. "

Harry comprit mieux pourquoi Firenze semblait si affolé quand ils avaient retrouvé Sirius dans la forêt, après l'attaque de Peter. Il craignait que son ami meure ! 

" Firenze m'a sauvé la vie une fois, quand j'étais en première année. Il m'a même porté sur son dos. Bane l'a traité de mule. "

" M'étonne pas de lui. "

" Je trouve que Ronan et Firenze se ressemblent… Ils sont de la même famille ? "

" Ils sont frères. Bane est leur cousin et Maya est sa femme. Tu sais, il y a des dizaines de centaures dans la forêt. C'est un véritable village. "

" Tu connais ? Je croyais qu'ils ne laissaient entrer personne ? "

" Les humains, oui, mais pas les chiens… Je me cachais près de chez eux quand je suis arrivé il y a deux ans. C'était le seul endroit où Hagrid ne pouvait pas me trouver. "

" Tu ne voulais pas que Hagrid te trouve ? "

" Je me méfiais de tout le monde. Même de Dumbledore. Je ne savais pas du tout comment les gens pouvaient réagir en me voyant… "

" Je crois que je comprends. " dit Harry, se souvenant du rejet dont il était victime en deuxième année, quand tout le monde avait découvert qu'il parlait le Fourchelang. Il revint au sujet qui le préoccupait.

" Comment c'était… comment c'était de vivre à ce moment là ? "

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent.

" Quand on était à l'école, on ne se rendait pas compte de tout, même si pas mal d'élèves avaient des parents qui luttaient contre Voldemort… Mais on était en sécurité à Poudlard. Quand on est sortis, on a vraiment réalisé. C'était bizarre, parce que, à part Remus, on vivait tous dans des villes ou des villages en partie moldus. On était en guerre, mais pas eux… Même s'il y a eu aussi des meurtres de moldus. C'était vraiment la période la plus sombre. Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance et on vivait avec la peur, en permanence. Le seul moyen qu'on avait trouvé, c'était de lutter contre lui tant qu'on pouvait. "

La voix de Sirius s'était faite plus lointaine. Il donnait l'impression de penser à voix haute, mais Harry savait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

" A posteriori, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Peter a fait ça. Attention, ne vas pas croire que je lui pardonne… Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il nous a fait. Mais c'était un crétin… et un lâche. Il a choisi ce qui lui paraissait le plus facile. "

" Ne vas pas culpabiliser, non plus… "

Sirius lui sourit.

" Tu nous as ôté un sacré fardeau quand tu as envoyé Voldemort au tapis. Et je parle aussi pour moi… Mais tu es encore un peu jeune pour le comprendre. "

" J'espère ne pas avoir à le comprendre. " dit Harry sans réfléchir, étonné lui-même par sa phrase.

Des petits coups retentirent sur le mur. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la carte posée sur son bureau et se détendit. Le pan du mur coulissa pour laisser entrer Lupin.

" Bonsoir. "

" Bonsoir. Alors, passé voir Rogue, toi aussi ? "

" Oui. " dit Lupin en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

" Ça te dirait d'avoir un emploi du temps plus chargé ? "

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Lupin dit :

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les Potions est la seule matière où James n'ait jamais réussi à te battre. "

" Je m'en souviens très bien. Tu lui as demandé son avis ? "

" C'est lui qui l'a proposé. "

" L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. " soupira Sirius. " Il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore. "

" Je venais justement te proposer d'aller voir ce que devenait le repaire… "

Le regard de Sirius prit un éclat métallique. Lupin demeura impassible il avait même plutôt l'air de s'amuser.

" Quel repaire ? " demanda Harry.

" Une pièce secrète au quatrième étage du château… On s'y réunissait parfois. "

" Les Serpentard l'ont longtemps cherchée sans jamais la trouver. "

Sirius soupira et se leva.

" Tu peux venir, Harry. Après tout, c'était un peu de ton père. "


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Le Repaire des Maraudeurs

Harry accompagna Sirius et Lupin vers un couloir dans la tour sud. Quand ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore était déjà là, ainsi que Rogue. Le professeur de Potions n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la veille au soir, mais son visage était plus détendu. Il ne fit aucune remarque à la présence de Harry.

" Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial ici ? " demanda Dumbledore à Lupin.

Celui-ci acquiesça et, s'approchant d'un mur, dit à voix basse :

" Snalb xu avec ère toc rap séniart si gol cède té. Ne trope sel hic xu ek rap sellé crosne s l'if cède. Se trope cède serte nef cède su ove zeïfèm é rem. Mal bu orte té aine ru tonne té fu en té edno el tsé esav. "

Harry n'avait pratiquement rien compris à la formule, ce n'était ni du latin, ni du grec, mais curieusement il sentit que son cerveau retenait les phrases.

Lupin, qui s'était tenu près du mur pour réciter la formule, recula un peu. Des bruits de claquement, comme des serrures, se firent entendre. Le mur trembla légèrement, sur environ deux mètres de large, puis… s'effaça, laissant place à une large ouverture.

Sans manifester la moindre crainte, Lupin entra. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et l'imita. Harry le suivit. Dumbledore et Rogue fermèrent la marche. Le mur se reforma, sans laisser la moindre trace.

" Alors c'est là que vous vous cachiez ? "

Rogue regardait la pièce, partagé entre la crainte et l'amusement.

" On l'a ouverte en cinquième année. " dit Lupin. " A la longue, c'était plus sûr que le dortoir. "

Harry nota soudain que Sirius était étrangement silencieux. Il le regarda et comprit la pièce lui rappelait – presque trop – son père.

" C'est là qu'on a fait la carte du Maraudeur et plusieurs autres choses. C'est là aussi que James nous a dit qu'il allait se fiancer avec Lily. " dit Sirius, une note de tendresse dans la voix.

" On a quitté la pièce et on l'a fermée le jour où on a eu nos diplômes. Même avec la bonne… incantation, personne d'autre que l'un de nous ne pouvait ouvrir. " dit Lupin.

Harry observa la pièce. Elle était assez grande, éclairée par des bougies qui s'étaient allumées quand ils étaient entrés et deux larges fenêtres qui ouvraient sur le parc. On pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch, plus loin. Il y avait une grande table, plusieurs fauteuils et une grande armoire adossée au mur.

" Nous devrions nous asseoir. " dit Dumbledore. " Il y a beaucoup à discuter. "

Sirius et Lupin choisirent leur fauteuil sans la moindre hésitation Harry s'assit à côté de Sirius, Dumbledore face à Sirius et Rogue à côté de lui.

" Les nouvelles d'abord. " dit Sirius. " Professeur, vous avez des échos du Ministère ? "

" Rien de plus que d'habitude. " dit Dumbledore. " M. Malefoy a profité des vacances pour s'éloigner. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit inquiété quand il rentrera. Nous manquons de preuves. "

" On verra le cas de Lucius plus tard. " dit Lupin. " Et Peter ? "

" Si ma mémoire est bonne, il doit être exécuté aujourd'hui. "

Le regard de Lupin et de Sirius se durcit, mais ils ne dirent rien.

" Et du côté de Pré au Lard ? "

" J'ai eu des nouvelles par Tuby. " dit Sirius. " Beaucoup de gens disent être prêts à se battre. J'en ai entendu plusieurs, ils avaient l'air sincère. Mais c'est difficile d'en dire plus pour l'instant. "

Dumbledore acquiesça. 

" Je crois que pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur le plus proche. " Il se tourna vers Rogue. " Vous êtes toujours décidé ? "

" Toujours. "

Rogue regarda Sirius.

" Tu t'en sens capable ? "

" Si tu m'expliques, oui. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" D'accord, vous prendrez en charge les cours de Potion, ainsi que le remplacement de Remus pendant les pleines lunes, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. "

" Je garde les Serpentard. " dit Rogue. " Ça serait trop dangereux de les confier à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout en ce moment. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y tiens pas du tout. " dit Sirius.

Rogue eut une amorce de sourire.

" Il y a autre chose. " dit Sirius. " Harry, " dit-il en se tournant vers son filleul, " je voudrais que tu prennes des cours de duel. Le professeur Flitwick t'apprendra les bases, je prendrai le relais. "

" Tu n'as peur de rien. " dit Rogue d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

" Justement, je comptais te demander de l'entraîner aussi, quand tu auras récupéré. " dit Sirius.

Rogue le regarda une fraction de seconde pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux, puis se résigna.

" Trop d'honneur. "

Harry, perplexe, se " brancha " sur le cerveau de son parrain, où il lut qu'affronter en duel un ancien Mangemort était sans doute une préparation plus qu'efficace.

" Ça me paraît une bonne idée. " dit Dumbledore. " Mais cela va demander beaucoup de travail. Severus, Sirius, je vous laisse vous arranger entre vous. Harry, je te conseille d'aller voir le professeur Flitwick dès que tu pourras et d'arranger cela avec lui. "

Les trois intéressés acquiescèrent. Sirius regarda sa montre.

" Je crois qu'on peut lever la séance. "

Ils se levèrent. Sirius marcha sans hésitation vers le mur, qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, il se referma. Harry descendit manger. Ron était déjà assis.

" Où tu étais ? "

" Avec Sirius, il m'a montré quelque chose… Mais où est Hermione ? "

" Encore à la bibliothèque, je pense. " dit Ron en mâchant sa côtelette. 

" Je préférerais attendre qu'elle soit là pour raconter, si ça ne te dérange pas… "

" Pas du tout. " dit Ron. " Fred et George m'ont montré une lettre qu'ils ont reçu de Zonko. Le directeur leur a dit qu'il était très intéressé par ce qu'ils faisaient… "

Harry se servit et mangea en écoutant Ron lui raconter. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était pas trop intéressé à ce que faisaient les jumeaux depuis quelques temps. Il était complètement focalisé sur Sirius.

Hermione arriva en courant, essoufflée, vers le milieu du repas. Elle s'assit près d'eux et entreprit de combler son retard. Harry avait à peine commencé l'historie quand ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune. Ginny s'était assise près d'eux.

" Sirius va remplacer Rogue ? C'est génial ! " s'écria Ron.

" Dès la rentrée. " dit Harry. " Et si vous voulez mon avis, ce sera pour un bout de temps. "

Il avait fini sa phrase à voix basse.

" Il va si mal que ça ? " demanda Ginny.

" Bof… en fait, il me rappelle un peu Sirius quand il s'est évadé. " dit Harry toujours sur le même ton. " Il avait surtout l'air fatigué… je crois que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore a voulu qu'il arrête. Pour qu'il puisse se reposer. "

" Il va revenir, alors ? " demanda Ron avec une légère grimace.

" Oui, il va revenir. " dit une voix derrière eux.

Sirius se glissa dans le groupe et s'assit près de Harry.

" Pas avant un bon mois, je pense, mais il n'est quand même pas si mal que ça. Il a surtout besoin de sommeil. "

" Et vous allez le remplacer tout le temps ? "

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout raconter.

" Il garde la responsabilité des Serpentard. Mais je prends tous ses cours en charge. "

Le regard de Ron était extatique.

" Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire un traitement de faveur. " dit Sirius, les yeux brillants d'humour. " Ma présence ne vous dispensera pas de bosser. "

Harry gloussa de rire en voyant la tête des autres. Lui était habitué aux piques de son parrain.

Sirius sourit à Ginny pour la rassurer.

" Le programme des cours reste le même. La seule différence, ce sera la professeur. Je pense qu'après avoir eu Rogue, vous devriez pouvoir vous faire à tout. "

Ron, Ginny et Hermione se mirent à rire. Harry murmura à l'oreille de Sirius : " Et Damian ? "

" Je l'ai vu. Il est d'accord. Lui aussi pense que c'est une bonne idée. "

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Damian devait très bien savoir que son oncle était fatigué. C'était même sans doute celui qui le savait le mieux. L'annonce qu'il serait déchargé d'une partie de ses responsabilités devait le soulager.

Le lendemain, Harry alla voir le professeur Flitwick. Il se souvenait de l'endroit où était le bureau : il y avait trouvé Sirius à la fin de la troisième année. Le professeur l'accueillit avec un sourire.

" Ah, M. Potter ! Asseyez-vous donc. "

Harry prit place sur un fauteuil, en face du minuscule professeur rehaussé par une pile de coussins.

" Votre parrain m'a déjà expliqué son idée. Des cours de duel, oui… Cela me paraît une très bonne idée. Vous avez déjà un niveau assez suffisant pour aborder des choses intéressantes… Quand désirez-vous commencer ? "

" Quand est-ce que c'est possible ? " demanda Harry.

" Voyons voir votre emploi du temps… "

Le professeur fit apparaître un tableau transparent, flottant dans l'air, où apparaissaient les horaires de cours de Harry ainsi que les siens.

" Un horaire pourrait nous convenir… Le mercredi après-midi. Vous avez Astronomie, dans la nuit, mais cela devrait être possible… Qu'en pensez-vous ? "

Harry réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et même les nuits coupées en deux des cours d'Astronomie n'avaient jamais pu le fatiguer.

" Ça me va. "

" C'est d'accord, alors ! Nous pourrions même commencer aujourd'hui… Pouvez-vous venir ici cet après-midi, à 1 heure trente ? "

Harry acquiesça.

" A tout à l'heure, alors ! Apportez votre baguette. "

Harry remercia le professeur et sortit.

Après le déjeuner, Harry remonta dans le bureau. Il passa deux heures à parler avec le professeur des différents types de sorts utilisés dans les duels : les offensifs, les défensifs, les ralentisseurs, les dérivatifs et le sort d'annulation Finite Incantatem. Harry connaissait plusieurs sorts, dont des sorts d'attaque peu puissants, et le professeur Flitwick décida de compléter sa gamme de sorts défensifs et dérivatifs avant de passer aux offensifs les plus puissants. Il lui conseilla aussi plusieurs livres, dont un de la Réserve pour lequel il lui écrivit une autorisation. En redescendant vers la Salle Commune, Harry était ravi.

Sa bonne humeur dura jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Il se réveilla en sursaut dans l'obscurité et regarda autour de lui. Une chouette ululait, une autre lui répondit. Harry se frotta les yeux et la mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup.

Un rat courait dans un champ. Il avait une patte brillante. Il était seul et courait à toute vitesse.

Harry frissonna et remonta ses couvertures. Rien dans son rêve n'était réellement effrayant, mais c'était justement ça le plus terrible. Sans savoir du tout pourquoi, il sentait que son cauchemar annonçait une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Il se rendormit d'un seul coup, comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, il prenait le petit déjeuner avec ses amis quand le courrier arriva. Une chouette porteuse d'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier se posa gracieusement sur la Grande Table, devant Sirius. Il la paya et lui tendit un biscuit, avant de déplier le journal. Harry le vit aussitôt pâlir et prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Remus Lupin, assis à côté de lui, le regarda d'un air inquiet et lui toucha le bras. Sans dégager son visage, Sirius poussa le journal vers lui. Remus le prit et le regarda. Harry lut dans sa tête " Oh, non. " en même temps qu'il le disait. Sirius redressa la tête. Il avait l'air effondré, mais pas autant que Harry le craignait.

" Harry ? " appela Ron.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité. Ron était livide.

" Quoi ? "

Ron lui montra le journal que venait de recevoir Hermione. Harry tendit le bras et elle le lui donna. Il lut en première page : " EVASION DE PETER PETTIGROW. "

" Oh, non. "

Il lut l'article. Apparemment, Pettigrow avait disparu d'Azkaban peu de temps après avoir reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. La prison avait été fouillée de fond en comble et ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. De plus, il manquait un Détraqueur.

" Vous croyez qu'il a fui avec… l'aide d'un Détraqueur ? "

" Je ne crois rien. " dit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Sirius et Lupin s'approchèrent.

" Réunion dans la salle. Vous pouvez venir tous les trois, mais faites attention à ce que personne ne vous suive. "

" Quelle salle ? " demanda Ron.

Lupin mit un doigt devant sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Ils finirent de manger en vitesse et montèrent. Dans le couloir, Harry reconnut le mur et récita la formule sous le regard éberlué des deux autres. Le mur s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Lupin et Dumbledore étaient déjà là.

" Où est Sirius ? "

" Parti chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il veut venir. "

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, puis le mur s'ouvrit et Sirius entra. Son regard était sombre.

" Il se sent trop mal pour venir. Je en sais pas s'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais il n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit. "

" J'ai fait un cauchemar. " dit Harry. " Enfin, pas vraiment un cauchemar, mais… j'ai vu Queudver courir dans un champ, tout seul. "

" Je l'ai senti aussi. " dit Sirius. " J'espérais que c'était faux. "

" Evadé d'Azkaban après un Baiser du Détraqueur… Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ? " dit lupin, ses traits encore plus creusés que d'habitude. Le choc, se dit Harry, qui se rappela aussi que la pleine lune était la nuit suivante.

Hermione prit timidement la parole.

" Est-ce qu'un Détraqueur a encore un effet sur une personne si elle a subi le Baiser ? "

Ron eut un air écœuré, mais les regards des autres étaient intéressés.

" Pas que je sache… " dit Dumbledore. " Pourquoi ? "

" Eh bien… professeur Lupin, vous avez dit en troisième année à Harry qu'après un Baiser du Détraqueur, il ne restait de la victime qu'une enveloppe vide… Et on sait que les Détraqueurs obéissent plus à Voldemort qu'aux autres sorciers… Alors… je pense que si Voldemort a pu retrouver ses forces après que Harry ait failli le tuer, il peut aussi redonner une sorte d'âme à Peter, si on le lui amène… "

Un silence suivit l'hypothèse d'Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient impressionnés les adultes semblaient apprécier.

" Dans l'absolu, c'est possible. " dit enfin Dumbledore. " Qu'est-ce qui t'en a donné l'idée ? "

" J'y pensais depuis un moment… " dit Hermione, un peu gênée de se retrouver le centre d'attraction.

" Si c'est ce qui s'est passé, on est mal. "

" Il leur faudra un moment pour tout mettre en place. " dit Lupin. " C'est dommage que Severus ne puisse pas nous aider. Il doit en savoir beaucoup sur le matériel nécessaire à ce genre de sort. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire en le sachant ? " soupira Sirius.

" Les surveiller, faute de mieux… "

" Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si… si Vous Savez Qui donne une âme à Queudver ? "

" A votre avis ? "

Harry réfléchit à voix haute :

" Il aura une âme totalement noire… "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Plus noire que vos en pouvez l'imaginer. En fait, ce ne sera même pas une âme humaine. Ce sera… Une machine. Encore en dessous d'un animal. S'il restait encore un peu de blanc dans la tête de Peter, il a disparu. "

" En même temps, " dit Lupin qui sentait la détresse montante des adolescents, " il sera stupide. Incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même. "

" Un peu comme un zombie, alors ? "

" Non. Un zombie est insensible à la douleur et n'obéit qu'à son maître. Peter est sensible à la douleur – il n'a plus d'âme, mais son système nerveux fonctionne – et il obéit à quiconque lui donne des ordres de manière assez convaincante. Cela dit, il va probablement être programmé pour nous tuer – Dumbledore, Harry, Rogue et moi – si on se rencontre. "

Harry sentit dans la tête de Sirius que ces noms étaient juste un début, mais qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage. Il se tut.

" Une autre différence, c'est que les zombies sont détruits par le sel. Ce n'est pas le cas de Peter. "

" Dommage. " dit Ron.

Ils réussirent à sourire.

" Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. " dit Dumbledore. " Il faudra des mois – même à Voldemort – pour mettre au point une chose pareille. En attendant, vous êtes à l'abri à Poudlard, ainsi qu'au manoir (Sirius sourit), et nous devrions avoir le temps de prévoir quelque chose. "

A/N : Je mets rarement des notes mais là il faut quand même que je vous dise d'où je sors cette formule à coucher dehors (lol)… J'ai trouvé un quatrain bizarre dans un livre de Maurice Béjart (c'est vrai, ça rime, et je ne l'explique toujours pas. Demandez à l'intéressé ce qu'il faisait là !) : 

__

" Vaste est le monde, et neuf, et nocturne, et troublant

Mère, méfiez-vous des fenêtres, des portes

Des fils ensorcelés par ceux qui les emportent

Et des logis traînés par quatre chevaux blancs. "

C'est de Cocteau. Je l'ai modifié en le réécrivant lettre après lettre, de la fin vers le début, puis en réarrangeant le tout de manière à le rendre plus facile à prononcer et… à accepter par Word (sur ce point là, c'est pas très réussi). Voilà !

Mattéic.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : 7 Janvier 1996

Le temps se gâta les jours suivants, semblant s'accorder avec la mauvaise nouvelle qui avait depuis fait le tour du château. Le 6 janvier, Sirius passa la moitié de la journée dans sa chambre, fatigué par la nuit précédente qu'il avait passée avec Lunard. Harry le trouva en début d'après-midi dans la bibliothèque, où il observait d'un air sombre la neige tombant à gros flocons dans le parc. 

" Tu crois que ta sœur va pouvoir venir ? " demanda Lupin, assis à une table un peu plus loin (des cernes bleutés marquaient ses yeux et il était plus pâle que d'habitude).

" Elle trouvera toujours un moyen pour venir. Non, je pensais au Quidditch. "

" Gryffondor ne jouera pas avant un bon mois. Le temps changera d'ici là. "

" Je sais. "

De son bureau, Mme Pince jeta à Sirius et Lupin un regard noir. Sirius se détacha de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Ils continuèrent leur conversation à voix basse. Harry, ne pouvant plus rien entendre, se replongea dans son livre.

Après le déjeuner, Harry commença à attendre. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Véga. Il l'avait un peu vue dans l'album de photos elle ressemblait assez à son frère, avec des yeux un peu plus en amande, et des traits plus arrondis. Sirius avait écrit qu'elle ressemblait à leur mère.

Il était dans la salle commune quand Sirius l'appela.

" _Harry ? Elle est arrivée. "_

" Où êtes-vous ? "

" Dans ma chambre. Ron et Hermione sont avec toi ? "

" Euh… oui. "

" Demande-leur s'ils veulent venir. Ils pourront faire sa connaissance. "

Harry posa son livre et alla vers ses amis qui parlaient de Quidditch un peu plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius. La porte était entrouverte Harry la poussa.

" Bonjour ! "

Les trois adolescents sourirent à une femme assise sur le bord du lit de Sirius. Elle était assez grande, élancée de longs cheveux noirs, nattés, tombaient jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux étaient marrons, un peu plus clair que ceux de Sirius.

" Je vous présente ma sœur. " dit Sirius. " Véga, je te présente Harry – je pense que tu sauras lequel c'est – et ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. " Les trois jeunes gens serrèrent la main de la femme.

" Ravie de vous connaître. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous trois. " dit Véga en jetant un regard en coin vers son frère. " Je vous présente Théo. " dit-elle en attirant vers elle un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans qui s'était caché derrière le lit. " Théo Déneb – constellation du Cygne – dit Théo langue-pendue. "

" C'est vrai que tu as combattu un dragon ? " demanda le petit garçon, dont les yeux écarquillés rappelaient ceux de son oncle.

" Oui, c'est vrai. "

Théo frissonna.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent comme l'éclair. Véga avait le même caractère vif et gentil que son frère, et ils parlèrent un long moment de Poudlard pendant que Sirius jouait avec Théo.

A cinq heures, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui salua Véga. Théo se réfugia dans les jambes de Ron qui faillit tomber. Après le thé, ils sortirent dans le parc. Théo fonça aussitôt dans le neige, suivi par Harry et Ron, alors que Hermione resta discuter avec les adultes. Véga ne repartit qu'à la nuit tombée. Théo, mort de fatigue, s'était endormi dans ses bras.

" Tu repasseras par ici ? "

" Vers mars. Il faudra que je voie le manoir. "

" Il sera en meilleur état, d'ici là. "

" Abîmé ? "

" En désordre. Dans certaines pièces, c'est à peine si je peux entrer. Des cartons et des piles de choses jusqu'au plafond. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des sorts pour les maintenir en équilibre. "

Véga sourit.

" Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Si je rate le dernier train, mon patron va me tuer. "

" Rentre bien. "

" Porte-toi bien, toi. Et mes amitiés à Remus. "

Sirius acquiesça. Véga l'embrassa et s'éloigna sur le chemin avant de transplaner. Sirius tourna les talons et revint vers le château.

Les cours reprirent le 8 janvier. Dumbledore avait expliqué à tout le monde, juste avant le dîner de la veille, le changement de professeur de Potions. La plupart des élèves – sauf une petite dizaine – furent assez étonnés, mais ne semblèrent pas désapprouver la nouvelle. En revanche, les Serpentard avaient l'air furieux. Harry devina que les premiers cours de Sirius avec eux risquaient d'être orageux. Sirius ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet pas plus que Rogue, assis à côté de lui. Le directeur des Serpentard était pâle et semblait encore fatigué, mais son regard était plus vif que lorsque Harry l'avait vu dans la pièce secrète.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le lundi matin, les élèves allèrent prendre leurs affaires et les Gryffondor de cinquième année descendirent vers les cachots. Sirius était déjà là. Harry croisa son regard il lui envoya un rapide sourire des yeux, son visage restant impassible. Les Serpentard entrèrent à leur tour et, avec des regards méfiants, s'installèrent le plus loin possible du bureau. 

Sirius expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Harry et à ses amis, à savoir que le programme des cours restait strictement le même. Il dit ensuite qu'ils prépareraient une Potion de Réparation et se tourna pour écrire la liste des ingrédients au tableau. Malefoy se pencha vers Nott, assis à la table d'à côté, et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il comprit qu'il parlait de lui car Nott lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il se tourna vers Sirius et retint un sourire. Son parrain avait légèrement tendu le cou vers l'arrière, et il écoutait attentivement. Il finit d'écrire et se retourna vers les Serpentard, provoquant un silence immédiat.

" Non, M. Malefoy, M. Potter ne sera pas avantagé sous prétexte qu'il est mon filleul… "

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait Sirius prononcer son nom. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter dans sa poitrine.

Sirius pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans cesser d'observer Malefoy.

" Pourquoi, le favoritisme vous pose problème ? Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. "

Malefoy refusa de se laisser intimider.

" Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir de quoi je parle ? "

" Je suis un Animagus, M. Malefoy. "

Sirius se métamorphosa en chien noir, faisant sursauter toute la classe, particulièrement Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Il reprit sa forme humaine et dit calmement :

" J'ai l'ouie d'un chien. Ainsi que l'odorat, " ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers une autre Serpentard qui était assise plus en avant dans la salle " aussi, Mlle Bulstrode, je vous demanderai de ranger le crapaud que vous alliez mettre dans le sac de Mlle Booker. Trois points de moins pour Serpentard. "

Milicent Bulstrode devint écarlate et glissa dans une boite un gros crapaud mort. Sa voisine de devant, une Gryffondor, se retourna et la regarda d'un air furieux. Sirius finit d'écrire la liste des ingrédients et passa dans la classe pour distribuer de la poudre de corne de bouc. 

Quand tous les élèves furent penchés sur leurs chaudrons, l'atmosphère resta calme pendant quelques minutes. Ron coupait des feuilles de noisetier et Harry écumait sa potion qui prenait une belle couleur rouge. Malefoy épluchait d'un air sombre ses figues séchées, sans cesser de surveiller Sirius et Harry. 

Le silence dura pendant un long moment. Soudain, Harry sentit l'esprit de Sirius faire un bond il avait vu quelque chose. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Ron et ils levèrent discrètement la tête.

" Malefoy, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? "

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour regarder Malefoy assis à sa table, très pâle, la main crispée sur une fiole de jus de piment.

" Reposez ça. "

Malefoy obéit, la mâchoire serrée. Sirius avança vers lui.

" Pas la peine que je vous demande ce que vous comptiez en faire, n'est-ce pas ? "

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Sirius se retourna vers les autres élèves et dit de sa voix normale :

" Reprenez vos préparations. "

Les élèves se penchèrent sur leurs chaudrons. Harry continua à observer discrètement le tête à tête. Sirius fit voler une chaise vers la table et s'assit face à Malefoy, les bras croisés sur le bois sombre. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Malefoy et commença à parler à voix basse.

" Il va falloir vous mettre dans la tête que je ne suis pas Severus Rogue. J'ai son accord total pour mener ce cours. Et si vous continuez les idioties dont vous aviez l'habitude, vous allez avoir de gros ennuis. "

Sirius se tut pour jauger Malefoy. Harry pouvait le sentir réfléchir. Sirius aussi, ou il l'avait vu, car il lui envoya un bref " Travaille ! ". Harry camoufla un sourire et se pencha sur ses ingrédients. Il entendit Malefoy dire quelque chose et Sirius répondre – agacé.

Un panache de fumée monta du chaudron d'Hermione avec un léger sifflement. Sirius laissa Malefoy et vint vers elle. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme. Il prit dans une poche des morceaux de verre qu'il fit couler dans le chaudron. Quelques secondes plus tard, un verre entier remonta à la surface.

" Parfait. Dix points pour Gryffondor. "

Hermione, ravie, rosit légèrement et fit un grand sourire.

Il restait une demi-heure de classe, que Sirius passa à vérifier les différents chaudrons. Harry se demanda ou il avait pêché les différents objets brisés qui furent réparés. Toutes les potions " parfaites " firent gagner dix points à leur fabricant, et les potions incomplètes cinq. Seuls deux élèves perdirent des points.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Sans même lever les yeux, Sirius dit :

" Malefoy, vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure. "

Malefoy ne dit rien. Il avait l'air à la fois abattu et très énervé. Harry entendit dans sa tête :

" Evite-le. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je te le dirai plus tard. Evite-le, et dis-le aussi à Ron et Hermione. "

Harry acquiesça discrètement. Il sortit, entraînant ses amis.

Les Gryffondor allèrent ensuite en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui faillit endormir plus de la moitié d'entre eux. Au déjeuner, ni Malefoy ni Sirius n'étaient présents. Rogue non plus, mais cela commençait à être de la routine.

Ron et Hermione étaient étrangement silencieux, trouva Harry qui décida, un peu avant le dessert, de crever l'abcès.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des cours de mon parrain ? "

" Pas mal. " dit Hermione. "

" Il sait se faire respecter, il n'y a aucun doute. " dit Dean d'un ton si sinistre que Ron éclata de rire.

" Il est drôlement gentil. " dit Neville qui ne semblait pas encore en revenir. " Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait plaisir que ce soit lui qui nous fasse cours. "

" Vous l'avez vu avec Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à votre avis ? " demanda Lavande, qui assise à l'avant de la classe n'avait pas vu la fiole.

" Il voulait faire exploser la potion de quelqu'un... C'est dangereux, cette potion est très toxique. " expliqua Hermione.

" Et au début du cours, quand il s'est transformé en chien ! " s'exclama Seamus.

Harry vit Parvati faire une petite grimace.

" Il m'a fait un peu peur, moi. " dit-elle d'un ton aigre. " Vous imaginez ? Il pourrait savoir tout ce qu'on dit... "

" Il ne m'a jamais espionné, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait avec vous. " dit Harry d'un ton sec.

Cho arriva derrière Harry.

" Je peux m'asseoir ? "

" Toujours. "

Il y eut quelques sifflements à la réponse de Harry, mais il les ignora. Cho s'installa entre lui et Hermione.

" Tu avais raison, il est super sympa, ton parrain... "

" Tu ne me croyais pas ? " demanda Harry faussement indigné.

Elle rit, d'un air cristallin pour ses oreilles.

" En plus, il donne vraiment l'impression de savoir plein de choses... Pendant le cours, Raphaël – Raphaël Bridges, tu sais, un grand blond avec des lunettes – a essayé de le piéger en lui posant plein de questions, mais il a répondu à toutes. Ça avait même l'air de l'amuser ! "

Elle regarda à la table des professeurs.

" Où il est, au fait ? "

" Je crois qu'il est toujours en bas, il voulait parler à Malefoy... "

" Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai croisé en remontant, il avait une tête d'enterrement... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Il a essayé de faire exploser la potion de réparation d'un autre élève et Sirius l'a vu... Je crois qu'il s'est fait drôlement engueuler. "

Harry raconta aussi les bavardages de Malefoy au début du cours, et la réaction de Sirius. Cho se mit à rire.

" Bon sang ! Après un coup pareil, il aurait dû lui en vouloir et maintenant c'est lui qui perd ? Dis donc, faut pas l'embêter, ton parrain ! "

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

" Si on est gentil avec lui, il est gentil, mais si on ne l'est pas... mieux vaut ne pas rester trop près de lui. "

" C'est marrant, c'est exactement le caractère de mon père. "

Harry la regarda, étonné.

" C'est vrai ? "

" Oui ! Tu vois, moi et Sirius, on est faits pour s'entendre. "

Alors que le temps passait, l'arrivée de Sirius s'effaça peu à peu dans les conversations au profit de la reprise des matchs de Quidditch. Le 20 janvier, Poufsouffle affrontait Serdaigle. Harry avait assisté à quelques uns des entraînements pour soutenir Cho.

" Tu sais que tu prends des risques en m'aidant, tu sais ! " dit Cho un soir, alors qu'ils vérifiaient les balais. Le soir tombait et Mme Bibine surveillait le terrain. Harry et Cho étaient seuls dans un coin du stade. " Après Poufsouffle, c'est vous qu'on affronte. "

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. 

" Ron ne t'en veux plus de pactiser avec un membre d'une équipe ennemie ? " demanda Cho d'un ton moqueur.

" Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire des remarques. " dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. " En tous cas, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêcherait de sortir avec toi. "

" Je sais. " dit Cho avec un sourire qui lui fit fondre le cœur.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement jusqu'à début février. Serdaigle avait gagné le match contre Poufsouffle – ce qui les mettait en seconde position, juste derrière Gryffondor. Harry avait bien observé le jeu de Cho pendant le match et s'était rendu compte que pour la battre, il faudrait utiliser une autre technique que contre Malefoy. De plus, il répugnait assez à n'utiliser que la force contre Cho...

Rogue reprenait peu à peu des forces – il venait à nouveau aux repas – mais Sirius continuait à assurer ses cours. Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup.

" C'est un bon professeur. " dit-elle un jour à Harry alors qu'ils en parlaient dans la Salle Commune. " Le programme qu'on fait avec lui est vraiment intéressant. Et puis, tu as vu comment il est avec Neville ? Il fait tout pour lui redonner confiance. Seule Mme Chourave et le professeur lupin avaient réussi à faire ça. "

Harry acquiesça. C'était vrai. Depuis leur troisième cours avec lui, Sirius faisait tout pour rassurer Neville et lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi capable que les autres de réussir. Dans toutes les matières, les notes de Neville avaient augmenté et il était plus sûr de lui. Harry devinait que Sirius avait agi de même avec Winky.

Le 4 février – pleine lune – Harry avait accompagné Sirius au manoir, où il voulait prendre un livre pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, qu'il allait faire le lendemain. En chemin, son parrain lui avait dit – avec dans l'œil une petite lumière que Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite – qu'il risquait de croiser quelqu'un au manoir, mais que la personne avait tenu à se présenter elle-même.

" Tu me l'aurais présentée, sinon ? "

" Je pense que oui… Encore que ça aurait… Non, je préfère ne rien te dire. Je te garde la surprise. "

" C'est un humain ? "

Sirius éclata de rire.

" Oui. "

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et remontèrent l'allée. Buck les salua d'un hennissement claironné. Ils inclinèrent la tête et il les imita.

Pendant que Sirius était au grenier, Harry alla dans la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà eu le temps de la regarder – sauf les livres de la plus haute étagère – et avait découvert beaucoup de livres que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne possédait pas. Plusieurs romans, des livres pour enfants usés, et aussi bon nombre de livres moldus. En les voyant, Hermione avait poussé des cris de joie et avait aussitôt demandé – et obtenu – le droit de les emprunter. Harry prit un livre au hasard et s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

Un moment plus tard, il fut tiré de sa lecture par des pas sur les marches de pierre. Quelqu'un poussa la porte. Curieux, Harry se leva et s'approcha. Ce ne pouvait pas être un visiteur mal intentionné, sinon la maison l'aurait automatiquement refoulé. C'était sans doute la personne dont avait parlé Sirius… Harry poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et marcha vers le hall. Il eut la surprise de découvrir _une_ visiteuse. Une femme, à peu près du même âge que Sirius, brune, qui portait une chaude cape d'hiver en laine. Elle l'enleva et l'accrocha près de celles de Sirius et de Harry. Elle portait une robe de sorcière mauve, avec une baguette de bois clair dépassant d'une poche. Harry s'appuya un peu plus sur la porte qui émit un léger craquement. La femme se tourna vers lui.

" Tiens ! Bonjour. Tu dois être Harry. "

" Oui. "

" Je me présente, Camille Charlton. J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi. "

" Tout le monde a entendu parler de moi. "

Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Ses yeux, bruns, étaient vifs et intelligents. Chauds, aussi.

" Laissez-moi deviner, " dit Harry alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, " je ressemble à mon père ? "

" Oui. " dit Camille en riant. " Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Et aussi son caractère, d'après ce que je vois. "

Harry sourit. Il se souvenait maintenant de quelque chose le mauve de la robe était le même que celui de l'étrange phénix qu'il avait vu en rêve quelques mois avant.

" Vous êtes… "

" La petite amie de ton parrain, oui. Non, je ne suis pas télépathe, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. "

Ils se sourirent.

" Je vous ai vu en rêve il y a un moment. Vous étiez un phénix. "

Camille hocha la tête, intriguée. Harry lui raconta.

" J'aidais Sirius ? "

" Oui. "

" Intéressant. " dit l'esprit de Camille si fort que Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

" Quand je fais des rêves comme ça, en général, ils sont prémonitoires. "

Camille lui sourit, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu. Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et ils tournèrent la tête. Sirius vit Camille et lui sourit.

" Bonjour. "

" Bonjour. J'ai fait la connaissance de ton filleul. "

" Je vois ça. " dit Sirius en les regardant.

Avait-il entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit ? Il avait l'air calme, et pensait plus à son livre, sentit Harry, qu'à Camille. En tous cas, c'était ça quelques secondes avant.

" Je vous laisse. "

Il retourna dans la bibliothèque et ferma la porte. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, mais ne reprit pas son livre.

Alors, Sirius avait une petite amie ! Peut-être même plus, à en juger par la nervosité que Harry avait senti en Camille quand elle le lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais, en le sachant, plusieurs indices lui tombaient sous les yeux : l'étincelle particulière dans les yeux de Sirius, comme dans les siens quand il était avec Cho, les bavardages incessants avec Lupin – qui était sans doute au courant – et aussi la petite lumière dans les yeux de Sirius alors qu'ils allaient au manoir.

Le lendemain matin, au courrier, un petit hibou apporta à Harry un rouleau de parchemin. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Regardant en bas de la lettre, il sourit : c'était Camille.

__

Bonjour Harry !

Bon appétit, d'abord ! Je suppose que tu es à table. Il paraît que les petits déjeuners à Poudlard sont toujours aussi bons.

Comme je pense que tu n'oseras pas demander à Sirius des précision sur moi, et que lui ne t'en donnera pas de lui-même (ne lui en veux surtout pas, je t'en prie !), je vais combler moi-même cette lacune.

Ton parrain et moi nous sommes connus à Poudlard, j'ai un an de moins que lui et j'étais à Serdaigle. Nous nous connaissons depuis que j'ai douze ans et Sirius treize. J'étais même au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus (Lupin), c'est te dire à quel point nous étions proches… Si Sirius n'avait pas été emprisonné, nous serions probablement mariés aujourd'hui… En tous cas c'étaient nos projets à l'époque. Ce les sont toujours (mais il t'en dira plus quand il jugera le moment venu.)

J'ai bien connu tes parents, et surtout ta mère, qui était une de mes meilleures amies. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation que je peux te dire que tu as une bonne partie de son caractère. Je te connais un peu par Sirius, plus que tu ne me connais, mais j'espère que cela changera bientôt. 

De Lily, tu as la capacité à raconter, l'imagination, et la force de toujours prendre les choses du bon côté. Tu as aussi son sang-froid, ce qui est bien utile étant donné que tu as pris le côté tête brûlée de ton père.

Tu as sans doute envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi, alors commençons par le commencement : je viens du nord de l'Angleterre. Mes parents étaient deux sorciers blancs morts quand j'avais huit ans, tués par Voldemort. J'ai été confiée à ma grand-mère qui habitait Pré au Lard. Après Poudlard, j'ai retrouvé Sirius, qui luttait à l'époque contre Voldemort aux côtés de tes parents et de leurs amis, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande, au printemps 1980, de partir m'installer au Pays de Galles. Je ne l'ai plus revu par la suite. J'ai appris depuis que sa tête avait été mise à prix par des Mangemorts et qu'il craignait pour moi. Lorsque Voldemort est tombé, je venais de commencer des études pour devenir institutrice j'ai continué. Je savais Sirius innocent, mais je ne pouvais rien prouver. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban, je me suis installée à Londres pour être au courant de tout. J'ai renoué le contact avec lui à la fin du procès. Je me suis installée au manoir il y a quinze jours. Sirius voulait t'en parler, mais j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas (trop).

Que te dire encore ? Je suis allée à Serdaigle, je te l'ai dit cela devrait te rassurer sur ma loyauté. Au cas où tu te poserais la question, je préférerais mourir plutôt que vous faire du mal à toi ou ton parrain. Je ne suis ni Animagus, ni télépathe, ni soupçonnée d'avoir eu à quelque moment de ma vie des activités répréhensibles (à part " essayer " toutes les sortes de bonbons de Honeydukes). Ni soupçonnable, je te le promets !

Autre chose qui pourrait avoir de l'importance : j'ai joué au Quidditch quand j'étais à Poudlard (j'étais Poursuiveuse), et j'adore toujours ce sport. J'étais d'ailleurs là à la finale de la Coupe du Monde en 1994, mais je crois que ce n'est pas un événement très agréable à rappeler.

Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon tu vas être en retard pour tes cours. Si tu veux d'autres renseignements, écris-moi ou fais passer le message par Sirius.

Je t'embrasse

Camille.

Harry souriait de plus en plus en lisant la lettre. Il découvrait des pans de la vie de Sirius que celui-ci n'avait jamais évoqué (et qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé). De plus, il faisait la connaissance de Camille, qui semblait très sympathique. Apprendre des choses sur sa mère lui avait beaucoup plu.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Ron, assis face à lui à la gauche d'Hermione.

Harry posa la feuille sur la table, où elle s'enroula à nouveau, et expliqua à voix basse à ses amis qui était Camille. Il leur montra la lettre.

" Elle a l'air drôlement gentille… Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait été menacé. Je veux dire, avant sa fuite. "

" Moi non plus, je ne savais pas. " dit Harry, songeur. " Il ne m'a rien dit. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il avait combattu Voldemort jusqu'à son emprisonnement, en prenant de gros risques – et encore, je le sais par Dumbledore. "

" Sirius ne t'a rien dit ? "

" Je ne lui ai rien demandé. " dit Harry d'un ton d'excuse. " On a déjà parlé de comment c'était quand il avait mon âge, mais il ne m'a rien dit sur ça. Ni sur Azkaban. A mon avis, ça lui fait encore très mal. "

" Hm. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il entende ? " demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius qui venait de se lever de la Grande Table.

" Non, j'étais en train de me réciter la liste des ingrédients d'une Potion de Flou… "

Ils sourirent, puis Hermione regarda sa montre.

" Il faut qu'on y aille ! On a tout juste le temps de récupérer nos affaires. Si on arrive en retard, même en lui disant que Camille t'a écrit ça ne l'empêchera pas de nous donner un devoir en plus. "

" Comme si ça te dérangeait. " ricana Ron.

Hermione fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : 17 Février 1996

Un samedi de la mi-février, Harry se trouvait dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque et lisait un livre sur les Duels de sorciers. Le livre n'était pas en lui-même dangereux – contrairement à d'autres dont le professeur Flitwick lui avait dit de se méfier – mais il avait été placé à l'écart car il racontait, très en détail, plusieurs duels célèbres dont aucun participant n'était ressorti indemne. Quelques dessins placés ça et là soulignaient les descriptions. Harry avait préféré rester dans les chapitres de théorie.

Sirius était assis à la même table que lui, plongé dans un vieux grimoire intitulés _Sorts sombres des sombres Sorciers_. A part eux, la Réserve était vide. Le seul bruit provenait d'un livre ensorcelé qui essayait de bavarder avec ses voisins. Mme Pince lui avait jeté plusieurs sorts de baîllon qui s'étaient révélés inefficaces.

Harry sentit soudain une impression étrange dans son crâne. Une sensation typique d'une communication télépathique, mais étouffée et confuse. Perplexe, il porta discrètement la main à sa cicatrice elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Sirius aussi avait perçu quelque chose, malgré sa concentration. Il regarda autour d'eux, inquiet, se leva et marcha silencieusement vers la porte.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Harry à voix basse.

" Attends. "

Sirius s'approcha de la porte et regarda la bibliothèque où tout le monde était resté calme. Visiblement, ils étaient les seuls à avoir entendu.

Le professeur Lupin vint vers lui. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Il lui dit quelques mots à voix basse Harry tendit l'oreille pour les entendre.

" Tu l'as senti aussi ? " demanda Lupin.

" Oui. "

" J'ai senti un problème dans les cachots et quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait... "

" Qui est dans les cachots en ce moment ? "

" Rogue et les Serpentard, mais c'était loin de chez eux. "

" Et Damian ? "

" A Pré au Lard avec sa mère. Tu vas aux cachots ? Je vais voir si je peux rattraper le type. "

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Harry décida de suivre Sirius. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Il le rattrapa dans l'escalier.

" Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici. "

" J'ai senti quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Un problème. J'ai une chance de te faire remonter ? "

" A part la force, je ne vois pas. "

" Pas le temps. Reste derrière moi et ne fais pas un bruit. "

Sirius poussa la porte qui menait aux cachots et avança silencieusement dans le couloir, sa baguette à la main. Harry devina qu'il utilisait au maximum son ouie et son odorat pour détecter une présence.

Sirius s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe de Potions. Elle avait été enfoncée.

" Severus ? "

Il avait appelé juste assez fort pour que quelqu'un se trouvant à côté puisse l'entendre. Une voix faible lui répondit :

" Sirius ? "

Sirius poussa la porte et éclaira la pièce en murmurant un sort. Rogue était assis par terre près de la porte. Une de ses arcades sourcilières était ouverte, et le sang avait coulé jusqu'à sa gorge. Il avait aussi une profonde blessure au bras droit.

" Harry, va chercher Mme Pomfresh. Amène-la ici. "

" Non. " dit Rogue d'une voix rauque. " Pas le temps. "

" Quoi ? "

Rogue leva faiblement son bras ensanglanté.

" L'homme qui m'a attaqué m'a ouvert une veine avec une bouteille de Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Si je ne prends pas d'antidote dans les trois prochaines minutes, je suis mort. J'ai besoin de vous deux. "

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

" Potter, allez prendre la bouteille de sang de salamandre dans l'armoire. Sirius, tu sais préparer une Potion de Fortune ? "

Sirius hocha la tête et se redressa. Il attira vers lui un petit chaudron et plusieurs herbes. En quelques instants, un épais nuage doré s'éleva au-dessus du chaudron. Harry s'approcha avec la bouteille de sang de salamandre.

" Versez-en quelques gouttes dedans. "

Harry obéit. Au contact du sang, la potion devint gris sombre, alors qu'un nuage de gaz se formait sous la surface. Une petite explosion retentit et le liquide retomba, d'une couleur orange doré. Sirius en préleva une louche et en versa la contenu dans un gobelet qu'il donna à Rogue. Rogue but le contenu de gobelet et réussit à se redresser.

" Ça n'annulera pas les effets de la potion, mais ça la ralentira... Le cerfeuil peut complètement bloquer l'action de l'armoise si on y ajoute du sang de salamandre. "

" Une chance que tu saches te souvenir de tout ça même quand tu es en train de mourir. "

Rogue essaya de sourire, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

" Je l'ai vu. " dit-il d'une voix si basse que Harry avait du mal à l'entendre. " Il a dû penser que je ne survivrais pas, il n'a pas pris la peine de se cacher. "

" Un Mangemort ? "

" Non. Un type que je ne connaissais pas. "

Rogue aspira une goulée d'air et lutta pour rester éveillé quelques secondes de plus.

" A peu près la taille de Lupin. Châtain ou brun, les yeux gris. Il a un accent... asiatique... "

Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié.

" Une cicatrice... "

Sa voix s'affaiblit brusquement.

" Laisse tomber. " dit Sirius. " Tu nous diras quand tu te réveilleras. "

Rogue tourna péniblement la tête vers lui. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il bascula sur le côté. Sirius l'attrapa et le coucha doucement par terre. Il fit apparaître une civière, l'y allongea et fit voler la civière dans le couloir. Harry le suivit.

Mme Pomfresh ouvrit de grands yeux en les voyant arriver. Sirius lui dit quelques mots. Elle leva les bras au ciel et ouvrit la porte.

" Harry, tu peux aller chercher Dumbledore ? "

Harry acquiesça et marcha vers le grand escalier. Il entendit Mme Pomfresh dire :

" Revient de loin... son pouls est très faible... "

" Salut Harry ! "

Harry fit un sourire pincé à Dennis Crivey, qui descendait l'escalier avec d'autres élèves de deuxième année. Son rat était perché sur son épaule.

" Où tu vas ? "

" Dans la Salle Commune, j'ai des BUSE à réviser. "

" C'est dur, les BUSE ? "

" Très. "

Harry continua à monter, laissant derrière lui Dennis et ses camarades. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir de la gargouille, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et fixa la statue de pierre dans les yeux, essayant de se persuader qu'elle était vivante.

" Harry Potter. " pensa-t-il.

La gargouille pivota et Harry entra.

" Tiens ! Bonjour, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? "

" Sirius veut vous voir, à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Rogue a été attaqué, quelqu'un a essayé de le tuer... "

Harry raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé alors qu'ils redescendaient. Sirius attendait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore frappa à la porte et la poussa. Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers eux.

" Comment va-t-il ? " demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant du lit.

" Il a été retrouvé juste à temps. " dit Mme Pomfresh d'un ton amer et, Harry l'entendit, inquiet. " Son pouls est faible mais régulier. Je lui ai donné un antidote, il a l'air de tenir. "

" Il va s'en sortir ? "

" Oui, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. Au moins une semaine. "

" Il a d'autres blessures ? " demanda Dumbledore en montrant le sourcil recousu.

" Deux côtes cassées. J'ai pu les consolider, mais pas les ressouder complètement. La fracture se rouvre à chaque respiration. Celui qui l'a frappé savait ce qu'il faisait. "

Harry regarda le professeur. Il dormait profondément, assommé par le somnifère. Son visage était pâle et sa respiration lente, effectivement malaisée. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

" Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? "

" Il faut attendre que l'antidote agisse. Au moins douze heures. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il avait l'air légèrement déçu, mais surtout inquiet.

" Prévenez-moi dès qu'il reviendra à lui... Ou s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. "

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça. Les visiteurs ressortirent.

" Il a pu décrire celui qui l'a attaqué ? "

" Un peu. " dit Sirius. " Taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains ou bruns, les yeux gris, un accent asiatique Ce n'était pas un Mangemort. Je crois qu'il voulait en dire plus mais il a perdu connaissance.. "

" On en saura plus quand il se réveillera et pourra nous parler. " dit Dumbledore. " Harry, tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune. Ne parle de ça à personne - à part tes amis, bien sûr - pour l'instant. "

Harry hocha la tête et remonta. Hermione le regarda d'un air grave lorsqu'elle s'assit près d'elle et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs.

" Quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est que tu vas nous raconter quelque chose de peu réjouissant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Pas ici, pensa Harry. Il y a trop de monde.

Aussitôt, une autre pensée vint à sa rencontre :

" Si tu veux en parler à Ron et Hermione, venez donc dans ma chambre. Si vous avez des questions, je pourrai peut-être y répondre. "

" Venez. "

Ils sortirent discrètement de la Salle Commune et allèrent dans la chambre de Sirius. Il agrandit trois petits fauteuils où ils s'assirent. Harry raconta ce qui s'était passé. Même Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Rogue ? "

Harry et Sirius hochèrent la tête.

" Quelqu'un qui était bien déterminé à le faire, et qui s'y connaissait. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, Rogue serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et ça aurait même pu passer pour un accident. En tous cas, le Ministère aurait pensé en ce sens. Une agression aussi violente à Poudlard, ça fait tache. "

" Si tout s'était passé comme prévu ? Comment ça ? "

" Nous – Dumbledore, Lupin et moi – avons de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est un moldu, envoyé par un Mangemort. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rogue résiste ou l'affronte. "

" Mais il a pu entrer dans le château ? "

" Avec des sorts de magie noire, c'est possible. En fait, avec ces mêmes sorts, la présence d'un moldu ici est décelable tard – trop tard. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais que le professeur Flitwick va renforcer le système de détection de magie noire. "

" Comment va Rogue ? "

" Médicalement, il est dans ce qu'on appelle un coma léger. Un sommeil très profond. Il n'a pas reçu beaucoup de potion, mais c'est une substance tellement puissante que quelques millilitres ont suffi à atteindre son cerveau et à le priver de ses forces. Heureusement, pas de sa mémoire. C'est ça qui lui a sauvé la vie. "

" Mais il va se réveiller ? "

" Oui. D'ici demain soir au plus tard. Il lui faudra un moment pour récupérer, mais il se remettra totalement. Vous savez, c'est un somnifère qu'il a reçu, pas un poison. "

" Et celui qui l'a attaqué ? " demanda Ron.

" Il a pu le décrire un peu et son signalement a déjà dû atteindre Pré au Lard. Il ne pourra pas se cacher longtemps. En plus, s'il est moldu et qu'il essaie de se cacher dans la région, il se fera vite piéger. "

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête. La conversation glissa sur les cours. Au bout d'un moment, Harry et Ron repartirent et laissèrent Hermione et Sirius parler d'un livre de Potions Avancées qu'elle avait vu à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, peu après le déjeuner, Harry reçut un message de Sirius :

" Rogue s'est réveillé. "

" Comment il va ? "

" Pas trop mal. Il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé. Il te remercie pour le sang de salamandre. "

" Euh… de rien. "

Sirius rit.

" Je lui dirai. Tu peux rassurer Ron et Hermione. Dans une semaine, il devrait être sur pieds. "

" Et Damian ? "

" Il est avec nous, à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore a écrit à sa mère. "

Harry hocha la tête – Sirius pouvait percevoir son mouvement – et coupa la communication.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de l'agression de Rogue avait fait le tour du château. Les elfes avaient rangé et nettoyé le bureau et la salle de classe, mais pendant le cours de Potions plusieurs élèves regardèrent le mur près de la porte. Par Sirius, agacé, Harry sut que c'était des Serpentard qui avaient raconté l'histoire aux autres. Ils ne s'étaient pas privés de préciser que quelqu'un – un étranger – avait pu s'introduire dans le château et tous les plus jeunes étaient terrorisés. Les professeurs avaient le plus grand mal à les calmer et Dumbledore parla à tout le monde le midi. Harry l'écouta distraitement. Il réfléchissait au nouveau devoir que la classe venait d'aborder en Métamorphose : transformer une feuille de parchemin en papillon. Fallait-il, comme pour les souris, donner d'abord la forme puis animer, ou l'inverse ? Il en parla à Ron qui avoua lui aussi son ignorance.

" Il faudrait demander à Hermione… "

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille. Depuis quelques temps elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amies parmi les filles de sixième et de septième année et mangeait souvent avec elles.

" On essaiera de lui demander pendant le cours. "

Après le cours de Métamorphose, les élèves allèrent en salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Le professeur Lupin leur avait préparé plusieurs Brutes Brunes, des petits mammifères carnivores très agressifs, enfermés dans des cages. Il en distribua un pour quatre élèves et leur demanda de les étudier pour préparer une fiche résumant leurs caractéristiques.

Harry était avec Ron, Hermione et Seamus. Celui-ci s'amusait à taquiner la Brute Brune avec sa plume.

" Arrête, Seamus, tu vas l'énerver. " dit Hermione.

" Justement, je veux voir s'il s'énerve facilement… "

A cet instant, l'animal fit un bond en avant et se jeta sur la plume, la broyant entre ses mâchoires.

" Tu es content ? " chuchota Hermione d'un ton agacé alors que le professeur approchait. Elle écarta la cage de Seamus et commença à écrire sur son parchemin. Les trois garçons l'imitèrent.

Un peu avant la fin du cours, le professeur ramassa les copies. Grâce à Hermione, le groupe avait établi une fiche très précise, que Harry avait même illustrée d'un petit schéma montrant les dents de la Brute Brune. 

" Avant de partir, ramenez les cages sur le bureau, s'il vous plaît. Finnigan, laissez cet animal tranquille ou je vous enlève cinq points. "

Seamus retira sa main. Ron rit doucement.

" Oh, ça va. "

Harry tendit la main pour prendre la cage, mais la Brute Brune se jeta sur lui.

" Aïe ! "

Harry retira sa main à toute vitesse. Les dents de l'animal s'étaient profondément refermées dessus.

" Ouh là ! " s'écria Seamus en voyant le sang commencer à couler.

" C'est de ta faute, " dit Hermione d'un ton sec, " tu n'as pas arrêté d'énerver la Brute Brune et de le faire mordre ta plume ! "

Elle montra une épaisse plume d'oie, couverte d'un bout à l'autre de traces de dents.

Le professeur Lupin s'approcha.

" Faites moi voir ça, Harry. "

Harry tendit sa main. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort pour arrêter le sang.

" Allez voir Mme Pomfresh. " dit Lupin en écrivant un mot sur un morceau de parchemin. " Finnigan, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. "

Harry prit ses affaires et sortit. Le sang ne coulait plus, mais les marques des dents se voyaient toujours. Il crut même apercevoir au fond d'une des morsures quelque chose de blanc.

" Allons bon, Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé encore ? "

" Je me suis fait mordre en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. " dit Harry en tendant le mot de Lupin.

L'infirmière le parcourut des yeux et regarda sa main.

" Allez vous asseoir. " dit-elle en montrant un lit un peu plus loin. " Je m'occupe de vous dans cinq minutes. "

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit, son sac à côté de lui, et attendit. Mme Pomfresh parlait un peu plus loin, et quelqu'un lui répondit, mais c'était trop loin pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

L'infirmière alla poser quelque chose et vint vers lui. Elle désinfecta les plaies avec une potion et lui posa un bandage en lui ordonnant de revenir le lendemain pour le faire changer.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et remonta vers la Salle Commune.

" Alors ? "

Il montra son pansement.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas qu'il te mordrait. " dit Seamus, l'air confus.

" C'est pas grave. " dit Harry. " C'est la main gauche. "

Il s'assit et sortit son devoir de Métamorphose. La feuille d'Hermione commençait déjà à être animée d'un léger mouvement – d'ici la fin du cours suivant tous les élèves devraient pouvoir en faire autant. Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur sa feuille et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une légère lumière sortit de sa baguette et la feuille fut parcourue d'un frisson. Ses bords se relevèrent puis s'abaissèrent elle recommença deux fois puis retomba, immobile.

" Wouah. " fit Ron, assis près de lui.

Harry regarda sa feuille. Il se sentait très fatigué, mais content de lui.

Il entendit soudain dans sa tête le petit signal que lui envoyait Sirius quand il voulait lui parler.

" Harry ? Tu peux venir au Repaire ? On a trouvé quelque chose. "

" J'arrive. "

Harry s'excusa à voix basse auprès des autres et sortit de la salle. Il rejoignit sans encombres le couloir du repaire et murmura la formule. Le mur s'ouvrit.

" Bonsoir, Harry. Assieds-toi. "

Harry s'assit à côté de Sirius. Dumbledore et Lupin étaient là également. Le fauteuil de Rogue était vide.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Sirius prit un journal sur la table et le lui donna. C'était la Gazette du Sorcier en première page, on voyait la photo d'un homme avec une grande cicatrice sur la joue, entouré de plusieurs sorciers qui essayaient visiblement de le maîtriser. Le journal titrait : _Un criminel moldu arrêté à Pré au Lard_.

" Un moldu ? "

" Oui. D'après les témoins, il avait rendez-vous avec un homme habillé en noir, avec une cape noire. Ils ont parlé plusieurs minutes et le ton est monté. Apparemment, le moldu avait fait un travail pour l'homme en noir et il voulait être payé. L'homme en noir – un sorcier – lui a dit qu'il ne le paierait pas car la cible était encore en vie. L'autre a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que Rogue se défendrait… "

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

" … l'autre lui a dit de ne pas prononcer son nom et qu'il avait été bien prévenu. A ce moment là, le moldu a sorti un pistolet, panique dans le bar – les sorciers n'utilisent pas d'armes à feu, mais vu la manière dont il le tenait et ce qu'il disait, ils ont très bien compris ce que c'était – et a menacé l'homme en noir. Celui-ci s'est contenté de jeter un sort discret, et quand le moldu a tiré son pistolet a fait sortir de grosses bulles violettes avant de fondre. Sidéré, l'homme s'est laissé maîtriser et emmener par deux agents du Ministère que le patron du bar avait appelé. "

" Et l'homme en noir ? "

" Disparu. Le moldu ne se souvenait pas de son nom, il a dit que ça ressemblait à… à quoi, déjà ? "

Sirius s'était tourné vers Lupin. Celui-ci sourit.

" Mamer. "

" Macnair ? "

" Peut-être. Enfin bref, il a filé et il est sûrement à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'ici maintenant. "

Harry regarda la photo. L'homme correspondait assez à la description qu'en avait donné Rogue, d'après l'image en noir et blanc.

" Exactement, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. " dit Sirius. " J'ai reçu le journal ce matin et j'ai montré la photo à Rogue. Il a reconnu l'homme tout de suite, sans la moindre hésitation. C'est lui qui l'a attaqué. "

" Il en est sûr ? "

" Absolument sûr. "

Dumbledore prit la parole. 

" L'homme s'appelle Jake Briggs. Il a été emmené au Ministère de la Magie, où il est enfermé actuellement. D'après ce que je sais, il était également recherché par la police moldue pour plusieurs meurtres. "

" C'est peut-être un tueur à gages. "

" Qui pouvait vouloir l'engager ? Voldemort ? "

Sirius fit la grimace.

" Je ne pense pas. Il lui en veut trop pour le tuer comme ça. Non, je pense qu'il va essayer de le retrouver et de le tuer lui-même. "

Dans la Salle Commune, Harry mit – à voix basse – Ron et Hermione au courant.

" Et comment va Rogue ? " chuchota Hermione.

" Il récupère, Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il pourra reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine. "

" Génial. " soupira Ron.

Harry sourit.

" C'est incroyable. " dit-il d'un ton doucement moqueur. " Tu l'as supporté pendant plus de quatre ans et maintenant qu'il a changé de caractère et est devenu plus aimable, tu ne veux plus avoir cours avec lui. "

" Attends, entre Sirius et lui, tu choisirais qui, toi ? "

Harry lutta pour ne pas prendre au pied de la lettre ce que venait de dire son ami.

" Celui qui a les plus de temps, c'est à dire Rogue. Sirius s'occupe du cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, il m'apprend des sorts, il me parle de mes parents, il me raconte comment c'était avant, et il va me donner des cours de duel. "

" A propos, c'est intéressant, ce cours là ? "

" Oui ! C'est génial. Le professeur Flitwick commence à m'apprendre des sortilèges offensifs, et je devrais bientôt pouvoir faire de vrais duels… " Harry se tut brusquement, réalisant qu'il parlait comme Hermione lorsqu'elle racontait ses cours d'Arithmancie. Mais Ron ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué un vague sourire aux lèvres, il regardait le plafond.

" C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en avoir aussi… J'aurais pu régler son compte à Malefoy… "

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les différents cours de Harry, en plus du programme déjà chargé des cinquième année, lui prenaient presque tout son temps libre. Mais à son grand étonnement – et à celui des autres – cela ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il adorait ça pouvoir apprendre ainsi une masse de choses – dont certaines ne figureraient jamais au programme des autres élèves – lui donnait une impression de puissance. Il comprenait mieux la phrase de Sirius qui lui avait dit que plus le cerveau est habitué à travailler, mieux il travaille.

En plus de ses cours, il y avait l'entraînement de Quidditch et la direction de l'équipe. A la fin de la semaine, ils affronteraient l'équipe des Serdaigle. Harry avait intensifié les entraînements et profitait de sa moindre parcelle de temps pour s'exercer à attraper le Vif d'Or – ou n'importe quel autre objet susceptible de le remplacer. Il avait déjà utilisé Coquecigrue, qui un peu étonné au début, avait vite compris le principe et s'était beaucoup amusé à le faire courir dans toute la volière. Hermione aussi l'avait aidé, faisant voler une bille dans tous les sens avec un sort de Lévitation. Harry avait même trouvé un peu de temps pour voir Cho à la bibliothèque.

Le matin du match de Quidditch, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il était nerveux. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle Cho était déjà là. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

" Toi aussi, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? "

" Pas trop. " admit-il.

Elle lui sourit. Il se sentit fondre.

" Tu as faim ? " demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une tarte aux pommes.

" Je meurs de faim. "

Il se servit et ils mangèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien. Enfin, les coudes appuyés sur la table et la tête posée sur sa main, Cho demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

Harry la regarda. Il aimait bien quand elle prenait cette position, ses cheveux fins cascadant sur ses doigts.

" Ce qu'on a dit à la bibliothèque… On laisse tout de côté le temps du match. "

Ils se regardèrent. Ça allait être dur.

" On l'a choisi, non ? " dit Cho avec un petit sourire.

" Oui. " dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

Des joueurs de Gryffondor arrivèrent. Après un rapide baiser à Cho, Harry se leva et alla les rejoindre. Fred et George le saluèrent en levant leur verre d'un air ironique.

" Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! " dit Harry. " On vient juste de décider de jouer normalement… sans laisser quoi que ce soit nous gêner. "

" Harry ? " appela Katie.

Il alla la rejoindre. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

" Je ne sais pas si Alicia va pouvoir jouer. Elle toussait beaucoup hier soir et ce matin elle a dit qu'elle ne sentait pas très bien… "

" Zut… Et Mary, elle n'est toujours pas guérie ? "

Mary Cross était une fille de sixième année qui venait souvent s'entraîner avec eux elle était la remplaçante attitrée pour le poste de Poursuiveur. Mais elle s'était blessée un peu plus tôt.

" Non… Tu crois qu'un des frères Crivey pourrait jouer ? "

" Dennis est trop petit et Colin ne sait pas tirer droit… "

" Alicia est notre meilleure buteuse ! "

" Je sais… Je verrai quand elle descendra… "

Harry remonta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, soucieux. Si Alicia était malade, l'équipe perdait une de ses meilleures chances de marquer des points. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais visait très juste et était capable de marquer des buts dans n'importe quelles conditions.


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

Comme de juste, le temps fila à toute vitesse et Harry se retrouva devant les vestiaires de Gryffondor, son balai à la main. Il se souvenait avoir vérifié son balai, avoir vu Alicia – pâle et enrouée, mais fermement décidée à jouer – avoir parlé avec les autres joueurs, être sorti pour vérifier le terrain puis être allé se changer avec les autres, et même leur avoir parlé – en répétant ce qu'il avait dit aux premiers levés, à savoir que lui et Cho mettraient de côté leurs sentiments le temps du match…

Le temps était maussade. Le ciel était entièrement blanc de nuages et un vent désagréablement froid et humide soufflait continuellement. Cela n'avait pas empêché les spectateurs de venir. Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient venus au complet. Serpentard et Poufsouffle étaient venus eux aussi. Les Poufsouffle soutenaient les Gryffondor, les Serpentard – bien sûr – arboraient les couleurs des Serdaigle. Dans la tribune des professeurs, Harry vit Sirius, assis à côté de Lupin.

Les Serdaigle entrèrent sur le terrain. Harry vit tout de suite Cho, qui marchait devant. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, ce qui dégageait son visage. Elle était très belle et il eut bien du mal à détourner son regard.

" Alicia, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? "

Elle était très pâle et toussait encore.

" Oui… "

Mme Bibine vint sur le terrain à grands pas, portant la caisse des balles.

" Enfourchez vos balais ! "

Les joueurs grimpèrent sur leurs balais et s'élevèrent. Mme Bibine lâcha le Vif, qui vint jeter un coup d'œil à Harry et Cho, puis s'enfuit. Mme Bibine lâcha les Cognards, puis le Souaffle. Le bruit s'éleva dans les tribunes.

" Et voici le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! " commença Jordan dans le haut-parleur. " Je vous rappelle que Serdaigle a gagné haut la main contre Poufsouffle il y a six semaines, grâce à la prouesse de leur Attrapeur Cho Chang. On est impatients de voir ce qui va se passer avec un autre très bon Attrapeur, Harry Potter… Ah ! Serdaigle est à l'attaque ! Eden a le Souaffle et fonce vers les buts que défend Ron Weasley… Elle tire, et… raté ! Weasley a arrêté le Souaffle au tout dernier moment. Bell récupère le Souaffle et part vers les buts de Serdaigle. Elle… attention, un Cognard ! "

Katie fit un looping pour échapper à la boule de fer, mais le vent faillit la faire tomber de son balai et elle dut se cramponner au manche des deux mains.

" Elle a réussi à tenir, mais elle a lâché le Souaffle… repris aussitôt par Barnett qui se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor en évitant un Cognard… Elle tire, et marque ! Serdaigle ouvre le score 10 à 0. "

Du haut de son balai, Ron fit un signe d'excuse.

Harry s'éleva pour regarder le terrain. Les joueurs de Serdaigle s'étaient déployés et les Poursuiveurs (ou plutôt les Poursuiveuses) pouvaient agir très vite. Il regarda les filles Angelina et Katie semblaient à l'aise, mais Alicia était encore plus pâle et semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur son balai. Alors qu'il la regardait, elle eut un frisson.

" Ah ! Potter demande un temps mort ! "

Les joueurs de Gryffondor descendirent.

" Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va, Alicia ? " demanda Harry d'un ton ferme.

Alicia fixa le sol et ne répondit pas.

" Tu es malade, tu ne peux pas jouer… "

" Je te l'ai dit, Alix. Tu aurais dû abandonner avant. Je suis sûre que ça s'est encore aggravé. " dit Katie.

Alicia releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient.

" Ne pleure pas… On va se débrouiller sans toi. " dit tendrement Fred. " En plus, il ne devrait pas tarder à pleuvoir et les Serdaigle ont horreur de ça. "

Harry leva la tête. Les nuages avaient foncé et s'étaient amoncelés. Il tourna la tête vers Mme Bibine et fit signe qu'il demandait l'évacuation d'un des joueurs. Katie et Angelina raccompagnèrent Alicia vers le bord du terrain avant de revenir. Ils reprirent leurs balais et remontèrent.

" Le match reprend avec un joueur de moins chez les Gryffondor. J'espère qu'Alicia n'a rien de grave, on avait prévu de… "

" Jordan ! Votre vie privée ne nous concerne pas. "

Tout le monde rit. Jordan s'excusa et reprit le commentaire.

" Gryffondor à l'attaque. Bell a le Souaffle et vole vers les buts. Elle tire, et… marque ! 10 partout ! Eden reprend le Souaffle et vole en sens inverse, suivie par Bell… Allez Katie ! Attention, un Cognard ! "

La boule de fer fonça vers Clara et lui fit sauter le Souaffle des mains. Un peu plus bas, Lydia Barnett le reprit et vola vers les buts de Gryffondor. Elle tira et Ron, une nouvelle fois, ne put que frôler le Souaffle.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé, Lydia, ce matin ? " lança-t-il à Harry qui passait près de lui.

" Serdaigle à l'attaque. Venebel a le Souaffle et tente de marquer… Ron Weasley l'en empêche avec un double huit brillamment exécuté… Eden rejoint Venebel et elles tentent à elle deux de marquer, pendant que Johnson essaie de leur reprendre la balle… Un Cognard approche ! "

La boule de fer vola à toute vitesse vers le poteau de but central, provoquant la panique dans l'attroupement. Dans la cohue, Clara réussit à reprendre le Souaffle et à marquer alors que le Cognard s'écrasait dans le poteau qui résista au choc, mais trembla pendant quelques minutes. "

" Eden marque et cela fait vingt à dix pour Serdaigle. Je trouve que les Cognards sont assez agressifs… professeur, vous leur avez jeté un sort à eux aussi ? "

" JORDAN ! "

Flitwick dénia en riant. Mme Mc Gonagall menaça Jordan de lui reprendre le haut-parleur s'il disait encore une chose de ce genre.

Il était vrai que les Cognards étaient assez vindicatifs, attaquant non seulement les joueurs mais aussi les balles. Les Serdaigle tiraient parti de leur plus grand nombre de Poursuiveuses et quelques minutes plus tard, ils menaient 50 points à 20. Ron s'était cogné le bras dans un poteau pour éviter un des Cognards et avait du mal à se servir de sa main droite.

Brusquement, le ciel s'obscurcit encore d'avantage et une pluie froide et drue commença à tomber. Harry, qui l'avait prévu, prit sa baguette dans sa poche et jeta un sort d'Impervius à ses lunettes. Plusieurs spectateurs firent de même.

Comme l'avait dit Fred, la pluie était peu appréciée par les joueurs de Serdaigle. Clara et Helen Venebel passaient leur temps à s'ébrouer pour se débarrasser de l'eau froide qui les recouvrait et n'arrivaient plus à tirer droit. Ron arrêta sans peine les quelques tirs qu'elles lancèrent. Un des Batteurs, déséquilibré par une rencontre inopinée entre sa batte et un des Cognards, tomba par terre – d'à peine un mètre, heureusement – et se releva couvert de boue. Tout le monde avait hâte d'en finir. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, Harry scrutait des yeux le terrain détrempé en cherchant le Vif d'Or.

Il commençait à croire que la petite balle s'était mise à l'abri quelque part pour fuir la pluie quand il la vit voleter près du sol, au niveau de la tribune des professeurs.

Cho l'avait vu aussi. Au même moment, ils se penchèrent en avant sur leurs balais et filèrent vers le sol. Ils étaient à une même distance du Vif qui partit à toute vitesse en avant. Ils se lancèrent dans une course au coude à coude sous les commentaires frénétiques de Jordan.

Les autres joueurs semblaient avoir cessé de s'activer, pensa Harry en les voyant les suivre des yeux alors qu'ils serpentaient autour du terrain. Par jeu, il ne donna pas toute la mesure de son balai afin de faire la course. Cho semblait l'avoir compris elle riait sous cape, ses cheveux gouttant de pluie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la pluie augmenta. Harry se dit que le jeu avait assez duré – ils allaient tous tomber malades s'ils restaient encore dehors. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et accéléra. Cho essaya de le suivre, mais elle n'en avait pas la puissance. Elle essaya alors, comme le Vif faisait une brusque courbe vers la gauche, de lui barrer la route. Harry accéléra encore, sentant le vent siffler à ses oreilles, tendit la main et captura la balle qui battit des ailes avant de se rendre.

" Et c'est une victoire de GRYFFONDOR, 170 à 50 ! Après une poursuite où les protagonistes ont cultivé le suspense jusqu'à la fin… "

Harry éclata de rire en rejoignant les autres. Le Souaffle, dégoulinant, reçut un sort de séchage avant d'être rangé. Même les Cognards semblaient en avoir assez de se faire arroser car ils se laissèrent attacher sans protester.

" On se demandait quand ça finirait. " dit Hermione en riant. " Je suis trempée ! "

" Bravo, Harry. " dit Sirius qui les avait rejoints, bien à l'abri sous sa cape. " Je me demandais si tu saurais laisser tes sentiments de côté. " souffla-t-il à son oreille. " Tu m'as épaté. "

" Merci. " dit Harry rougissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, après une douche chaude et des vêtements secs, allèrent à l'infirmerie voir Alicia. Mme Pomfresh les laissa entrer à condition qu'ils ne la fassent pas trop parler.

Alicia était couchée dans un lit, les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Il y avait un bol de tisane au miel sur sa table de chevet.

" J'ai une grosse grippe. " souffla-t-elle. " Mme Pomfresh a dit que je devrais rester au moins une semaine à l'infirmerie. Vous avez gagné, j'ai entendu ? "

" Oui, on a gagné. "

" Harry a mis un peu de temps à se décider, mais on a gagné. "

" Hé ! "

Alicia rit.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à l'infirmerie, racontant le match à Alicia, la question posée à Flitwick, puis Mme Pomfresh leur dit de partir. Ils remontèrent à la Salle Commune.

Le lendemain, Harry alla chez Sirius. Il voulait regarder un livre sur différentes techniques de duel.

" Il est vieux, " avait dit Sirius, " et je ne pense pas s'il pourra t'apprendre plus que le professeur Flitwick sur les sorts. Mais il est bien fait. Regarde-le, et s'il t'intéresse tu pourras le garder. "

Harry était donc installé dans la bibliothèque, sur son siège préféré, un fauteuil rouge sombre, court sur pattes mais très moelleux et très confortable, le lourd volume entre les mains. Il l'avait ouvert sans trop en attendre et le dévorait maintenant. En vingt minutes, il décida qu'il le garderait et l'enveloppa dans un sort pour le ramener.

Il retourna vers les rayonnages, cherchant autre chose à lire. Il aimait bien la bibliothèque du manoir, remplie de livres depuis sa construction, les trois quarts d'entre eux apportés par l'arrière grand-père et le quart restant achetés ou récupérés depuis. Il y avait même plusieurs volumes de contes pour enfants – sorciers, bien sûr – marqués sur la page de garde, d'une écriture hésitante, au nom de Sirius Black.

Il lisait un roman depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit un son venant des étages. Il l'identifia tout de suite – avec étonnement – comme un piano. Une musique ne tarda pas à se former. Elle était belle.

Etonné, mais intéressé, il quitta la bibliothèque et monta l'escalier vers le bruit. Il ne tarda pas à arriver au deuxième étage. La musique provenait d'une des grandes salles où, avait dit Sirius, on donnait autrefois de grandes fêtes. Avant Voldemort. Harry tourna la tête pour s'assurer une dernière fois de la pièce où était le piano et avança silencieusement. Il s'arrêta près de la porte et regarda dans la pièce.

Sirius était assis au clavier d'un grand piano c'était lui qui jouait. Il semblait si concentré qu'Harry pensa qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence il comprit qu'il s'était trompé quand Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

" Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la musique. " dit Harry pour dire quelque chose.

" Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué. " dit Sirius qui laissait toujours courir ses mains sur le clavier. " Le piano n'est plus tout jeune. Mais l'accordeur est venu cette semaine alors je peux m'en servir maintenant. "

Il adoucit ses gestes et arrêta de jouer.

" Tu joues bien. " dit Harry.

" Merci. " sourit Sirius. " Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux. "

" Tu crois que je peux ? "

Sirius acquiesça.

" Alors, le livre ? "

" Il me plaît. " dit Harry. " Il est… je ne sais pas trop te dire, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Il est vraiment bien fait. "

" Il est à toi. " dit Sirius.

" C'est vrai ? "

" Je te l'avais promis. Tu ne me croyais pas ? "

" Euh… si. Si. Mais c'est super quand même. "

Ils reprirent leurs capes et rentrèrent au château sans cesser de parler. Harry était heureux d'être avec Sirius. Non seulement il était son parrain, mais il se comportait de plus en plus comme un père – comme Harry imaginait un père – et c'était vraiment réconfortant pour Harry de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

" A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? " demanda Sirius, amusé, en voyant ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

" A ce que c'est vraiment bon de t'avoir… " Harry leva la tête vers lui – il avait grandi, mais Sirius le dépassait encore d'une quinzaine de centimètres – et le regarda dans les yeux. " Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu si je n'avais pas pu compter sur toi… " Sa voix s'étrangla et menaça de le lâcher, mais il continua. " Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais… "

Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

" Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. J'ai encore mon père, moi. "

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur monter dans son cœur après avoir envahi tout son ventre. Ce que lui avait dit Sirius valait toutes les adoptions.

Deux jours plus tard, le mardi, Fred et George arrivèrent à table le soir avec un peu de retard et un étrange sourire.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? " demanda Ron qui commençait à avoir l'habitude.

" Nous ? Mais rien, voyons. " dit George

" Nous sommes blancs comme neige. " renchérit Fred en montrant leurs robes noires.

" Innocents comme les agneaux qui viennent de naître. "

" Bêêê… "

Tous les élèves qui avaient entendu les jumeaux se mirent à rire. Ron les regarda quelques secondes d'un air soupçonneux avant de s'en retourner vers son assiette. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde mangeait et discutait tranquillement, des éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention générale sur la table des Serpentard. Tous les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux la tablée entière – ou presque, car Damian avait été mystérieusement épargné – semblait déguisée pour le carnaval. Les visages de tous les élèves avaient pris des nuances de vert, de bleu, de jaune, d'orange ou de mauve. Naturellement, la petite bande de Malefoy était parmi les plus touchés.

" Innocents comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, hein ? "

" Bêêê… "

Fred et George sourirent.

" Rogue va vous massacrer. "

" Trop tard… on avait cours avec lui ce matin. "

" Simple ou double ? "

" Simple. "

" Et c'est quand le deuxième ? "

" Vendredi, pourquoi ? "

" Pour rien… il vous regarde avec une drôle de tête, c'est tout. "

Fred et George se tournèrent vers la Grande Table et croisèrent aussitôt le regard de Rogue. Il avait appuyé son menton sur sa main et les fixait en silence, l'air froid.

" Je trouve pas qu'il nous regarde différemment de d'habitude. "

Ron haussa les épaules et se servit de crème au chocolat.

La semaine passa dans une ambiance joyeuse. La coloration des Serpentard n'avait duré que quelques heures et comme personne – à part les Gryffondor – ne pensait Fred et George capables de faire une chose d'une telle ampleur, l'affaire fut vite classée.

Le vendredi suivant, le 1er mars, Harry et Ron descendaient dans le hall – le cours de Divination s'était terminé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude – quand des bruits de voix attirèrent leur attention vers l'escalier du sous-sol. Ils s'approchèrent. Les Gryffondor de septième année remontaient de leur cours de Potion, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard de deuxième année revenaient de Botanique et il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais ils purent se faufiler et restèrent bouche bée. Les septième année de Gryffondor finissaient de monter les escaliers la plupart riaient. Fred et George fermaient la marche, à côté de Lee Jordan hilare. Les jumeaux, en revanche, étaient moroses, ce qui vu leur allure était compréhensible. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été maquillés par un peintre fou leur visage était recouvert de rayures horizontales parfaitement régulières. Fred avait des rayures bleues et mauves et George des rayures vertes et jaunes. La couleur continuait sur leur cou, de plus en plus discrète, jusqu'à disparaître.

" Tu peux pas la boucler, Lee ? " grogna Fred. " On voit bien que t'es pas à notre place ! "

" Eh, je ne passe pas mon temps à provoquer Rogue, moi ! Pas fou ! "

Il reprit son souffle et les regarda.

" Et puis, ça a quand même un avantage, avec les couleurs différentes on ne risque pas de vous confondre… "

" La ferme, Lee. "

Sans se soucier des dizaines d'élèves autour d'eux, ni de leurs commentaires, Fred et George marchèrent droit vers l'escalier et montèrent. Par malchance, c'était l'heure d'affluence, tous les élèves sortaient de cours et allaient poser leurs affaires avant de déjeuner, et on ne manqua pas de se moquer d'eux sur leur passage. Jordan dut sortir pour retrouver son calme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde était au réfectoire – sauf Fred et George, qui avaient préféré manger en haut – Harry demanda à Lee ce qui s'était passé.

" On était en train de faire une potion de souffle, et on devait la goûter pour vérifier qu'elle était réussie – et quand Fred et George ont bu ils sont devenus comme ça. "

" Mais Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? "

" Que c'était un effet secondaire rare mais sans gravité, et que ça allait disparaître en quelques heures. Et aussi qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. "

Ron regarda vers la table des professeurs. Rogue parlait avec Sirius, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Même Rogue souriait.

" Et ils l'ont cru ? "

" Pense pas. " dit Jordan. " Rogue est venu inspecter leur potion un peu avant, et je suis pratiquement sûr de l'avoir vu verser quelque chose dedans. "

Ron frissonna.

" Et dire que c'est nous qui avons cours avec lui maintenant… "

" Vous n'avez rien fait pour mériter un truc pareil, je pense. " dit Hermione. " N'est-ce pas ? "

Ron la regarda d'un air noir.

" S'il t'empoisonne, je te vengerai. " promit Harry.

" Oh, ça va. "

Après le déjeuner, les élèves remontèrent dans la Salle Commune. Fred et George s'étaient enfermés dans leur dortoir. Lee Jordan alla les rejoindre pour essayer de les convaincre de redescendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné de George, seul.

" Où est Fred ? "

" Il essaie de changer la couleur de ses rayures. Il dit que ça ne lui va pas. "

" Lee nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. C'est vrai que Rogue a versé quelque chose dans votre chaudron ? "

" Mouais. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse le prouver. "

Hermione, qui était en train de regarder un livre de potions, le referma et dit :

" Je ne vois rien qui pourrait correspondre à ça. Je crois qu'il l'a inventé. "

" Chouette. " grommela George en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus à l'ombre qu'il puisse trouver.

" Oh, arrêtez de râler. Vous vous souvenez de Tobias Lancaster ? Lui, il s'est baladé pendant une semaine avec des cerises qui lui poussaient dans les cheveux. "

" Et en plus, elles n'étaient même pas comestibles. "

" Ça s'est passé quand ? " demanda Harry qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

" L'année avant que vous arriviez, il était en septième année. "

" Ça va être l'heure d'y aller. " dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. 

Les élèves prirent leurs affaires et descendirent.

" Bon courage. " dirent plusieurs élèves en quittant les cinquième année au niveau du premier étage.

Ron grogna quelque chose entre ses dents.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà là quand ils arrivèrent et les regardèrent – surtout Ron – d'un air narquois.

" Ils étaient chouettes, tes frères, Weasley. " dit Drago de sa voix traînante. " Tu crois que tu vas te retrouver avec la même tête ? "

" Si tu ne la boucles pas tout de suite, Malefoy, c'est toi qui vas te retrouver avec une drôle de tête. "

" Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire, Weasley ? "

Rogue venait d'arriver. Ron baissa la tête et marmonna : " Rien. "

Le professeur le regarda une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les élèves entrèrent et s'assirent. Rogue leur indiqua la potion qu'ils devraient faire et leur distribua les ingrédients. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient au travail.

Le cours se passa dans le plus grand calme. Les Serpentard avaient appris à se tenir tranquille lorsque Sirius avait remplacé Rogue, et celui-ci appliquait maintenant les mêmes règles – un peu plus souples pour les Serpentard, mais moins qu'avant.

A la fin du cours, alors que tous les Serpentard étaient partis, et que les Gryffondor s'étaient éloignés pour profiter du reste de leur après-midi, Ron, Harry et Hermione restèrent. Harry et Ron avancèrent vers le bureau. Ron hésita un peu. La tête penchée sur des parchemins, Rogue avait légèrement levé les yeux pour les observer.

" Laisse tomber. " souffla Harry juste assez fort pour que le professeur entende. " On pourra demander à Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il saura… "

Rogue se redressa complètement. Il était presque aussi grand que Sirius.

" Vous avez quelque chose à me demander, Weasley ? "

" Euh, oui… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait boire à mes frères ? "

Rogue les regarda. Un infime sourire apparut dans ses yeux.

" Rien d'autre que leur propre potion, que j'ai un peu modifiée. Les effets devraient avoir disparu maintenant. " Il quitta Ron pour regarder Harry. " Très fin stratagème, Potter. "

" Merci, monsieur. "

" Allez, disparaissez. "

Ron et Harry ramassèrent leurs sacs et sortirent le plus vite qu'ils osèrent. Hermione les attendait dans le couloir.

" Alors ? "

" Ça a marché. " dit Harry. " Il a dit que c'était la même potion que celle que Fred et George ont utilisé mardi, qu'il l'a juste un peu modifiée. "

" Du grand art, en tous cas. " dit Ron. " Je n'ai jamais aussi vu d'aussi belles rayures. Fred et George doivent être fous de jalousie. "

Ils éclatèrent de rire en remontant.

A/N : Vous voulez voir Fred et George avec leurs rayures ? Alors allez dans la section fanart du site http://www.membreslycos.grimoirehp. Vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage !

J'ai eu un choc en voyant le nombre de pages dans Word, pour le total : 103 ! Je ne pensais pas en faire autant… Et en plus, ce n'est pas fini !


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Damian le lutin

Le lendemain, Fred et George avaient totalement perdu leurs rayures et retrouvé leur bonne humeur. Sirius et Lupin avaient réussi à les convaincre de ne pas chercher à se venger.

" Tu sais ce que nous a dit Sirius ? " demanda Fred à Harry. " Qu'il connaît Rogue depuis longtemps et que se faire avoir par lui à une blague, c'était plutôt un honneur… "

" Quoi ? "

" Je te le jure. "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Ouais, nous aussi on a eu du mal à le croire. " dit Fred en riant.

C'était l'heure du goûter et les étudiants circulaient dans et autour de la Grande Salle. Des éclats de rire étouffés attirèrent l'attention des Gryffondor vers un petit groupe de Serpentard qui se tenait près de la porte. Harry comprit vite ce qui se passait. Damian venait d'arriver. Il portait un pull à rayures vertes, un peu trop grand pour lui. Il ressemblait à Harry lui-même, lorsqu'il habitait encore chez les Dursley et qu'on l'affublait des vieux vêtements de Dudley.

" Hé, Domino ! Tu l'as piqué à qui, ce pull ? A ton oncle ? "

Un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs permit à Harry de vérifier que Rogue n'était pas là. Bien sûr. Malefoy ne se serait jamais permis une telle moquerie s'il avait été là. A son grand étonnement, Damian resta parfaitement calme.

" En tous cas, il est pas à toi. Sinon, il serait complètement déformé. Tu te vantes tellement de ce qu'a ton père que le devant de tes robes est plus long que le dos… " Il joignit le geste à la parole en se cambrant avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner tranquillement, alors que tous les élèves se mettaient à rire. Malefoy foudroya du regard les plus proches, qui se turent, et allait poursuivre Damian quand Lupin entra, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se calma instantanément.

" Pas mal, le gosse. " dit Fred en riant. " Je me demande où il a trouvé une réplique pareille. "

Les garçons mangèrent et discutèrent un peu, avant que Fred ramasse le sac qu'il avait posé sur la table et se dirige vers la porte de la Grande Salle. George prit leur carnet à idées et le suivit. Harry allait les lâcher des yeux pour chercher Sirius quand il vit Damian, qui était resté depuis quelques minutes immobile au bout de la table des Serpentard, s'approcher des jumeaux.

" Je peux vous parler ? "

Ils baissèrent la tête pour le regarder. Harry les observa, fasciné. Même en excluant le fait qu'ils soient des Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard, Fred et George dépassaient Damian de plus d'une tête, et ils étaient très costauds. Malgré son culot légendaire, il avait dû falloir à Damian beaucoup de courage pour les approcher.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

Damian baissa la voix. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais c'était apparemment très intéressant. Fred et George semblaient captivés. Une discussion passionnée s'engagea et se poursuivit dans le couloir.

" Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils peuvent parler ? " demanda Ron qui les avait vus lui aussi.

" Qu'est-ce qui passionne tes frères autant ? "

Ron haussa une épaule.

" Leurs blagues. Mais je ne vois pas… qu'est-ce que Damian peut bien vouloir leur demander ? "

" J'aimerais bien le savoir. " dit Harry en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

L'atmosphère changea la semaine suivante et Harry n'eut plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours. Il avait fait de gros progrès – des progrès de géant, avait dit Sirius – en duel et le professeur Flitwick commençait à avouer son incompétence à le suivre. Sirius avait pris le relais. Harry l'affrontait – les duels à proprement parler constituaient maintenant le plus gros de l'enseignement – comme il affrontait le petit professeur, oubliant qui il était et ne le considérant que comme un adversaire pacifique. Pour le moment, Sirius le forçait à apprendre, apprendre, avant de le provoquer dans de vrais duels où chacun utiliserait toute sa puissance. C'était prévu pour le troisième trimestre.

En attendant, un examen blanc pour préparer les BUSE avait lieu en deux semaines plus tard, trois mois avant les vraies épreuves. Les professeurs avaient donné un gros programme de révisions, dans toutes les matières. Sirius avait proposé d'aider les trois jeunes et c'est ainsi que, le samedi suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent installés à la grande table en bois de la salle à manger, leurs livres et leurs cours étalés devant eux. Hermione était plongée dans des calculs d'Arithmancie, Ron essayait d'apprendre ses éphémérides – après avoir beaucoup ri en l'écoutant décrire leur ruse pour gagner des points en Divination, Sirius lui avait conseillé de travailler quand même, en lui disant que la technique ne marcherait peut-être pas éternellement – et Harry bûchait, particulièrement ennuyé, ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

" Tu as tout juste la moyenne, alors que dans toutes les autres matières tu es dans les premiers, " avait dit Sirius. C'était vrai, et Harry constatait parfois que seulement quelques points le séparaient d'Hermione. 

" Je sais que Binns endormirait un dragon, mais fais un effort. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. "

" Je sais. " soupira Harry qui n'aurait jamais pensé que son parrain puisse un jour l'énerver autant. " Si je veux pouvoir vraiment combattre, je dois avoir acquis un maximum de connaissances dans tous les domaines, y compris ceux qui me paraissent totalement inutiles. " dit-il d'une voix morne.

" Je me demande parfois si je te l'ai vraiment appris. " dit Sirius, apparemment aussi lassé que lui, avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui peinait sur un calcul particulièrement vicieux.

Harry lut pour la quatrième fois – il aurait dit la quatorzième – un résumé des cours sur les vampires de Scandinavie. Il trouvait particulièrement difficile de se concentrer aujourd'hui : un beau soleil brillait dehors, annonçant le printemps, et Damian jouait dans le parc avec Ginny et une amie de celle ci. Harry aurait bien aimé être avec eux.

Il releva la tête et regarda Sirius.

" C'est vrai que tu ne travaillais pas, toi ? "

" Jusqu'en troisième année, c'était vrai. " répliqua Sirius qui, Harry l'entendit, commençait à s'énerver. " Et ton père a fait la même chose, alors abandonne tout de suite ce sujet, tu n'arriveras à rien. "

Ron étouffa un rire. Harry le foudroya du regard et recommença à lire. Il prit une autre feuille pour voir si ce serait plus passionnant – non. Avec son crayon, il commença à griffonner des cerfs dans la marge.

" Harry ! " appela Sirius dont la voix, menaçante, avait légèrement baissé.

Le jeune homme leva prudemment les yeux. Sirius lui lança un de ses regards les plus noirs, un flamboyant qui donnait l'impression à son destinataire d'être traversé de part en part.

" Travaille ! "

Harry pencha la tête sur ses cours et ne l'en releva plus.

Le soir, en se couchant, il trouva un paquet sur son oreiller. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un livre, ainsi qu'un mot de Sirius :

__

Désolé pour l'engueulade ! Mais, tu le reconnaîtras sans doute (ou sinon je désespère), tu m'as sérieusement tapé sur les nerfs.

Ce livre devrait t'aider à réviser tes cours d'histoire. Il était à ton père. Mais attention, si j'apprends par quelque voie que ce soit que tu ne travailles pas, sitôt passés les examens, je te le reprends ! Oh, je te vois très bien te dire qu'un livre de cours ne doit pas avoir un si grand intérêt et que quand tu n'en auras plus besoin tu t'en passeras, mais lis-le et redonne-moi ton avis après.

Sirius.

Le livre était sobrement intitulé " Histoire de la Magie ". Harry le regarda, un peu perplexe, sachant que si Sirius l'avait décrit comme intéressant il devait l'être. En même temps, l'ouvrage avait l'air assez rébarbatif. Même en sachant qu'il avait appartenu à son père… Il le rangea avec ses autres livres de classe et se coucha.

Avant de s'endormir, il réalisa soudain qu'il ignorait totalement comment le livre était arrivé là. Sirius les avait raccompagnés à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas entré. Est-ce qu'il avait pu donner le livre à un de ses amis ? Ni à Ron ni à Hermione, ils étaient partis en même temps que lui…

Le lundi matin, au petit déjeuner, Rogue reçut une lettre portée par un superbe grand-duc. Il la prit d'un air perplexe, la lut, la relut, visiblement troublé. Il finit par la ranger dans son enveloppe.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sirius contacta Harry.

" Tu as quelque chose contre Magda Rogue ? "

" Euh… non, je ne la connais pas. "

Sirius rit. " Elle est plus gentille que son frère. C'est à propos de la lettre qu'il a reçue ce matin. "

" Lettre inquiétante ? " demanda Harry en se rappelant combien il avait l'air contrarié.

" Plutôt. Tu connais un peu la situation… "

" Damian m'en a parlé un peu après la rentrée, et j'ai cru comprendre des choses. Sa mère a abandonné la magie noire et est très surveillée… "

" Oui. Ils ont déménagé plusieurs fois, mais les partisans de Voldemort les ont toujours retrouvés. "

" Les ? "

" Damian a une sœur, Tess. Elle a quatre ans. C'est d'ailleurs pour elle que Magda voudrait venir au manoir. Son mari veut la lui prendre. A mots plus que couverts, bien sûr, mais elle a très bien compris et depuis quelques jours des hommes rôdent autour de chez elles. Magda est sûre qu'au moins deux sont des Mangemorts. "

" Alors elle ne veut pas rester chez elle ? "

" Oui. Severus lui a parlé du manoir et elle lui a écrit ce matin en lui demandant de l'aider, vite. "

" Vite, ça veut dire quoi ? "

" Avant le milieu de la semaine. "

Harry réfléchit – ou plutôt, l'idée s'imposa tout de suite à lui.

" Je n'ai aucune objection. "

" Tu es sûr ? "

" Oui. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était plus gentille que son frère, et puis pour avoir élevé un enfant comme Damian, elle doit être tout à fait vivable. "

Sirius sourit.

" Merci. Enfin, je te dis ça de la part de Severus. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te demander ton avis. _Demandé serait plus juste_, " formula Sirius, sans le dire – Harry l'entendit quand même. " Je vais lui dire que tu es d'accord. "

Deux jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, alors que le courrier arrivait, Xylaire se posa une seconde devant Harry, qui dut voir la lettre devant lui pour se persuader qu'il avait vu le hibou de Rogue. Il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit c'était l'écriture du professeur.

__

Harry 

Je dois vous remercier ma sœur est arrivée saine et sauve chez Sirius dans la nuit. Vous pensez peut-être le contraire, mais c'est en bonne partie grâce à vous. Sirius voulait avoir votre accord avant de se décider. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé à vos parents qui a décidé ma sœur à me prévenir le plus vite possible. Sa mort, et celle de sa fille, n'apporteraient rien de particulier à Voldemort, mais il est capable de tout et je suis une de ses premières cibles, je sais que vous le savez. Magda est en sécurité maintenant. Elle vous en dira sans doute plus elle-même.

Damian est bien sûr ravi lui aussi. Mais il m'a demandé de ne rien dire de sa part. Je crois qu'il veut vous remercier de vive voix.

La présence de ma sœur dans la région est bien évidemment du domaine du secret absolu…

Merci encore.

S. Rogue.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Correspondance privée. " dit Harry en repliant la lettre. " Désolé… " ajouta-t-il " mais on me demande de ne rien dire… "

Hermione sourit légèrement.

" On comprend. N'est-ce pas, Ron ? "

" Oui. Euh, mais si tu as du nouveau, que tu peux nous en parler… "

Harry sourit.

" Bien sûr. "

Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

Le samedi après-midi, une réunion fut organisée dans le repaire. En arrivant dans le couloir, Sirius et Harry croisèrent Rogue. Il portait quelque chose dans ses bras – un paquet, quelque chose entouré de couvertures…

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Avec un léger sourire, Rogue écarta un pan de tissu et dévoila la tête d'un oiseau. Sirius siffla légèrement.

" Un phénix noir ? Où tu l'as dégoté ? "

" Je vous raconterai. " Il regarda Harry. " Il est au courant ? "

" Non. "

" Au courant de quoi ? "

Sirius sourit légèrement amusé, mais loin quand même de son vrai sourire.

" Tu le sauras bientôt. "

Ils entrèrent. Dumbledore était déjà là. Rogue posa doucement son paquet sur la table et le découvrit complètement. Dumbledore se pencha en avant, les yeux très intéressés derrière ses lunettes.

L'oiseau posé sur la table avait la taille d'un jeune cygne, une belle tête, un long bec fin, des yeux noirs avec un reflet doré, quelques plumes en huppe sur la tête et une longue queue. Il ressemblait effectivement à un phénix, mais il n'en avait pas du tout la couleur : il était gris sombre, avec un bec et des pattes de couleur argent, à croire qu'il était couvert de suie.

" Comment s'appelle-t-il ? " demanda Dumbledore en lui caressant légèrement la tête.

" Rayan. "

" C'est le nom que vous lui avez donné ? "

" Il n'avait pas de nom. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder les doigts de Dumbledore quand il écarta sa main ils étaient propres… Pas de trace de suie ou de quoi que ce soit. Devinant sa perplexité, Sirius tendit légèrement la main en avant l'oiseau s'en approcha, curieux. Harry put voir le lustré de ses plumes, leur brillance il réalisa que c'était leur couleur naturelle.

Le mur s'ouvrit et le professeur Lupin entra. Ses yeux brillaient.

" C'est ce que je pense ? " demanda-t-il en désignant l'oiseau.

" Un phénix noir, oui. "

Rayan étendit ses ailes et s'envola sans effort – Harry reconnut la manière de voler des phénix. Il resta immobile quelques secondes devant le visage de Lupin, battant doucement des ailes. Il revint ensuite vers la table et se posa sur l'épaule de Rogue.

" C'est lié aux dernières nouveautés ? "

" Plus que probable. "

" Tu veux l'expliquer à Harry ? "

" Je te laisserais bien ce plaisir… Tu as eu pas mal de temps pour le faire, que je sache. "

Harry, un peu perdu, regardait alternativement Sirius et Rogue, alors que Lupin riait silencieusement.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry et capta son regard.

" Vous allez sans doute avoir du mal à me croire, en tous cas au début, mais ce que je vais vous dire est la pure vérité. Les trois autres personnes ici présentes peuvent en témoigner… Je suis télépathe. " Harry ouvrit de grands yeux mais il ne s'interrompit pas. " La télépathie est transmise par les gènes dans 90% des cas. Moi, j'ai subi une petite mutation génétique – un hasard qui s'est décidé bien avant ma naissance. Mes parents n'étaient pas télépathes, ma sœur ne l'est pas non plus. " Il reprit son souffle – pour ne pas risquer d'être interrompu, il avait parlé d'un seul trait – et continua, une lueur triste dans ses yeux : " Mon père a compris très tôt, avec la magie noire, que j'étais télépathe. Et il a décidé de s'en servir à son seul et unique profit. J'avais neuf ans à l'époque et il était un des disciples de Voldemort. Il avait la réputation – tout à fait juste, soit dit en passant – de ne pas avoir une miette de courage, et seul l'attrait du pouvoir l'avait poussé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Alors, pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son maître, il a décidé de lui offrir le don de télépathie. "

Harry sursauta. Rogue continua :

" Il a utilisé un sort très ancien, que je pensais réussi jusqu'ici. Voldemort a reçu la télépathie, de manière presque totale. Presque, parce que le pouvoir ne lui appartenait pas, et qu'un sorcier même puissant ne peut utiliser totalement qu'un pouvoir qui ne lui appartient pas, a fortiori s'il a été volé. "

Harry se tourna vers Sirius et Lupin.

" Quand vous m'en avez parlé avant la rentrée, vous étiez au courant ? "

" Non. Seul Dumbledore le savait jusqu'ici. "

Harry se retourna vers Rogue.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? "

" Un accident. Quand j'ai été attaqué par ce moldu, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, parce que je ne pouvais appeler personne. Je n'ai même pas pensé à essayer d'utiliser ma télépathie, que je croyais totalement disparue. Mais apparemment, il y a eu un déclic dans mon cerveau et l'appel est passé, sans que je m'en rende compte. "

" On l'a senti. " dit Lupin en désignant d'un coup de tête Sirius assis à côté de lui. " Et toi aussi, mais tu ne pouvais pas localiser l'appel comme on l'a fait. "

" J'ai été très étonné quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver. " dit Rogue. " C'est Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué, le lendemain, ce qui s'était passé. Il était le seul à qui j'avais raconté cette histoire, et il a fait le lien tout de suite. "

" J'ai fait des recherches dans des livres, " dit Dumbledore, " et j'ai trouvé des cas de télépathie qu'on croyait éteinte après un accident ou une maladie, et qui ressurgissait après un accident où elle s'était révélée indispensable. "

" Enfin, ressurgi, c'est beaucoup dire. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que très peu de pouvoirs. Il va me falloir du temps pour les récupérer, étant donné que je ne les ai pas utilisé depuis très longtemps. "

Il se tut et Harry comprit qu'il avait fini son récit. Il reprit son souffle.

" Je vous crois… "

" Merci. "

Harry sourit légèrement.

" Si ce n'est pas indiscret… qu'est-ce que vous avez comme pouvoirs pour l'instant ? "

" Les mêmes que vous au début. Je communique d'avantage en impressions qu'en messages clairs. En revanche, je peux recevoir des messages sans difficulté. "

Harry acquiesça. C'était le niveau où il était en septembre.

" Pour une fois que tu devances un de tes professeurs… " souffla Sirius dans sa tête.

" J'ai entendu. " répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius rit légèrement, sans se sentir le moins du monde coupable. Il désigna le phénix noir, qui était resté sagement immobile sur l'épaule de Rogue.

" On pourrait peut-être en savoir plus sur lui, maintenant ? "

" Je n'en sais pas beaucoup… il est arrivé jeudi soir par la cheminée. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un jeune phénix qui s'était égaré, mais en voyant la couleur de son bec j'ai compris. Il s'est installé sur mon bureau et n'a plus voulu en bouger. Une lettre est arrivée deux minutes plus tard par le même chemin, disant qu'il était à moi. Point. "

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, imité par les trois autres. Même Rayan suivit le mouvement.

" Je n'étais au courant de rien pour son arrivée, mais je peux vous éclairer sur son espèce. Les phénix noirs sont des cousins des phénix, mais ils sont beaucoup moins connus. Leur origine géographique n'est pas déterminée, et les seules connaissances que l'on ait à leur sujet proviennent des écrits d'un sorcier qui en avait un jour recueilli un blessé. Il était peut-être de votre famille, Sirius. "

L'intéressé haussa légèrement les épaules d'un air blasé.

" Le phénix est resté avec lui près d'un an. En… discutant avec lui (nouveau regard en coin vers Sirius), le mage a appris que les phénix noirs avaient les mêmes propriétés de régénération que les phénix rouges, et à peu près – je dis à peu près – les mêmes caractéristiques. Un phénix noir peut soulever des charges très lourdes, apporter du courage à ceux qui ont le cœur pur et décourager ceux qui ne l'ont pas, et il semble pouvoir – c'est là que le texte n'est pas clair – soigner les blessures. Sur le plan physique, ils sont un peu plus petits que les phénix rouges – cela, vous l'avez déjà remarqué – capables de se rendre invisibles, et ils ont tendance à préférer les fruits aux herbes. Ils ont un caractère très doux, même un peu timide, et certaines capacités à la télépathie, mais cela dépend des individus. "

" Et ils sont capables de détecter la présence des loups-garous, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque. " dit Lupin.

Dumbledore sourit.

" Un dernier point qui pourrait vous intéresser, Severus. Les phénix noirs arrivent sans prévenir, trouvent leur maître immédiatement et ne le quittent plus. On ignore ce qui les pousse à venir. Seuls les sorciers à l'âme totalement blanche peuvent espérer en recevoir un. "

Rogue accusa le coup en silence. Rayan siffla doucement sur son épaule. Il le regarda une seconde puis se retourna vers eux, apparemment un peu plus détendu.

" Bien. " dit Dumbledore. " Maintenant que ces deux questions ont été réglées, passons à l'ordre du jour… Severus, vous avez pu identifier les hommes qui guettaient votre sœur ? "

" A part les deux Mangemorts, Nott et Macnair, elle a reconnu plusieurs… amis… de son ancien mari. Bryan Hoffson, David Dinsdale, Alfred Pratt et Francis Jenks. Ce sont tous des sorciers, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils fassent partie des Mangemorts. En tous cas, pas au dernier recensement. "

" Qu'est devenu le moldu qui t'a attaqué ? "

" La police moldue s'est occupée de lui il est actuellement en prison pour un certain temps, sous le chef d'inculpation de plusieurs tentatives de meurtre. "

" Et Macnair ? "

" Pas de preuves. Je ne sais même pas si Fudge est au courant. "

" A propos, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? "

Dumbledore poussa un soupir discret et prit la parole.

" La garde d'Azkaban a été retirée aux Détraqueurs, qui ne font plus qu'y travailler sous la surveillance d'Aurors… "

" Il en reste ? " murmura Lupin.

" … ainsi que de plusieurs créatures dont quelques sphinx qui paraît-il sont ravis de leur tâche. "

" Les Détraqueurs sont surveillés ? " demanda Sirius, dubitatif.

" Les Aurors sont protégés par des capes Patronus. "

Sirius, Rogue et Lupin poussèrent en chœur un sifflement admiratif. Harry dut se retenir de rire.

" Les sommes que continue de verser M. Malefoy au Ministère ont par ailleurs servi à créer un Département spécialisé dans la recherche des Mangemorts et l'élaboration de différents moyens de défense. "

Quelqu'un rit doucement, mais Dumbledore ne chercha pas à l'identifier.

" Bien, si vous pouvez reprendre votre sérieux, la réunion n'est pas finie. Sirius, vous avez fait les vérifications que je vous ai demandées ? "

" Trois fois. J'ai aussi fait passer le mot auprès des centaures et des Croups. Même en supposant que les poursuivants arrivent jusqu'au manoir… "

" Ils y arriveront. " soupira Rogue. " Ils ont réussi à tout déjouer jusqu'ici. Je ne vois pas ce qui les arrêterait. "

" … ils seront bien accueillis. J'ai même rajouté un sortilège de reconnaissance pour les plus téméraires… Je pense qu'on n'aura pas trop de mal à les reconnaître quand ils seront rose vif des pieds à la tête… "

" Rose vif ? "

" C'est la couleur que Buck voit le mieux. "

" Et au village ? "

" C'est fait aussi. J'ai même réussi à décider John de reprendre du service. "

" John Moore ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? "

" Juste le nom de Macnair. Il a un compte à régler avec lui. "

Dumbledore acquiesça et allait ouvrir la bouche quand Sirius dit :

" Une famille de colombes niche sur le toit depuis des années et m'a promis d'ouvrir les yeux le jour. Ils alterneront avec les hiboux. Quand au sol, il a déjà été renforcé. Ce manoir est une forteresse, professeur. "

Dumbledore sourit.

" Parfait. " Il les regarda. " Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? "

" Moi. " dit Harry. " Est-ce que je peux raconter ce que j'ai appris à Ron et Hermione ? "

Dumbledore regarda Rogue, qui hocha doucement la tête.

" Oui. Autre chose ? "

Ils se regardèrent.

" Non. "

" Très bien. La séance est levée. "

Rayan, qui semblait somnoler depuis quelques minutes, s'envola d'un seul coup et vola vers le mur. Il siffla une longue phrase et le mur s'ouvrit. Rogue, qui l'avait suivi, se retourna vers les autres.

" Oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire, il sait parler, aussi… "

A/N : Est-ce que je suis télépathe moi-même ? Non ! Le seul pouvoir que j'ai est la divination. Mais la télépathie me fascine !

Le titre de ce chapitre est expliqué dans le Journal de Sirius, qui je le rappelle est parallèle à cette histoire et apporte donc beaucoup d'informations…

Vous pouvez voir une illustration de la discussion entre Damian et les jumeaux, ainsi qu'un portrait de Rayan, dans la rubrique fanart du site http://membres.lycos.fr/legrimoirehp

Vous voulez avoir la description d'un entraînement de duel ? Ça vient ! Ainsi que des nouvelles de Damian et de Camille…


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : 18 Mars 1996

Harry relégua vite les Mangemorts au fond de son cerveau : la semaine suivante promettait d'être riche en occupations. Le samedi, Gryffondor jouait contre Poufsouffle. D'après ce qu'avait vu Harry lors de leurs précédents matchs, ils n'auraient pas de mal à gagner. La semaine suivante était entièrement occupée par les BUSE blancs, et ils avaient encore une semaine de cours avant les vacances de Pâques.

Très stressée par l'imminence des examens, Hermione travaillait sans relâche et essayait d'encourager les garçons à faire de même. Comme Harry passait lui-même pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque pour lire des livres de sorts, Ron s'était " résigné " et les avait accompagnés.

Les professeurs leurs faisaient faire de dernières révisions. Les progrès accomplis par Neville étaient devenus flagrants et Mme McGonagall l'avait félicité. Harry, qui savait qui en était à l'origine, avait souri.

" J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir apprendre tout ça. " dit Neville à Harry alors qu'ils discutaient, installés dans la Salle Commune, leurs livres de cours sur les genoux. " Mais quand ton parrain m'a expliqué, c'est devenu brusquement très clair, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer… "

Sirius lui-même s'était refusé à tout commentaire sur le sujet. Du reste, Harry ne le voyait plus. Il savait qu'il était occupé la plupart du temps à réunir un maximum d'informations auprès de ses amis, étant donné qu'il était le seul " Maraudeur du Repaire " (le terme était de lui) à ne pas avoir d'emploi du temps, hormis ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant les pleines lunes. Mais il se doutait aussi qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que ça.

Le lundi après-midi, le professeur Lupin leur annonça que l'examen porterait en grande partie sur les Sortilèges de Défense. Lavande et Parvati poussèrent une exclamation désespérée qui leur valut un regard intrigué du professeur et le rire du reste de la classe. Parvati se cacha sous son bureau.

" Pour toi, ça va être facile. " dit Hermione à Harry alors qu'ils ressortaient. " Ces sortilèges là, tu les connais par cœur. "

" Normalement, vous aussi. " 

" Oui. " reconnut Hermione.

" Etre tes amis a des avantages. " dit Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry allait répondre quand un bruit étrange retentit, suivi d'un hurlement perçant. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers un embranchement de couloir et se mirent à rire.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Quelqu'un a fait une blague à Pansy Parkinson… Elle est tombée dans une flaque qui a poussé dans le sol. "

Harry se faufila entre les élèves et aperçut Pansy, dégoulinante, écarlate, appuyée au mur. Devant elle, on pouvait voir une petite flaque d'eau. La flaque rétrécit jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Harry fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses amis pour leur raconter. Ron se mit à rire.

" Pansy trempée… Ça va pas faciliter sa conquête de Malefoy. "

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire eux aussi. Ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune et posèrent leurs affaires. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et George arrivèrent. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux.

" C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte à propos de Pansy ? Elle est tombée dans une flaque dans un couloir ? "

" Ce n'était pas vous ? "

" On avait cours de Soins dehors. Et les flaques de sol, ça doit être fait juste quelques instants avant de servir. Elles se referment automatiquement au bout de deux minutes. "

" Vous connaissez ? "

" On l'a fait un peu en première année… C'est un vieux sort, il servait à éteindre les incendies. Depuis les sorts d'extinction, il n'est plus utilisé… Mais qui a fait ça alors ? "

" Peut-être Peeves ? "

" Non, on l'aurait entendu rire… "

" Oh, à propos de rire, Hagrid nous a fait soigner des Focifères. C'est complètement dingue, ces oiseaux là ! On leur avait jeté un sort d'Extinction de voix mais ils essayaient quand même de chanter… "

George imita un oiseau en train de s'époumoner sans produire un seul son. Ils rirent puis Hermione dit :

" On devrait aller travailler. "

" Oui, une minute… Il vous a dit sur quoi porterait l'examen ? "

" Non, il n'a rien voulu dire. Vous l'avez quand, vous ? "

" Vendre... " eut le temps de dire Ron avant qu'Hermione ne l'entraîne vers la porte de la Salle Commune.

Le lendemain matin, le cours de Sortilèges commença de la manière la plus normale possible. Les élèves révisèrent les derniers sortilèges appris, puis le professeur Flitwick prit une craie et monta sur l'estrade qui l'amenait à la hauteur du tableau. Mais lorsqu'il posa la craie sur la surface du tableau, elle lui échappa, rebondit sur l'estrade et s'immobilisa contre le mur.

" Tiens ? "

Le professeur se pencha et la ramassa difficilement, car l'objet semblait maintenant animé d'une vie propre et n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se faire capturer. Il finit par lui jeter un sort d'Immobilité puis la leva dans la lumière pour l'observer.

" Un cas intéressant (A/N : il faut imaginer la petite voix de Flitwick !)… Je crois que nous pouvons appeler ceci une craie sauteuse. Apparemment, elle a reçu un sortilège qui… mais oui, ça serait un bon exercice. Attendez-moi une minute, je reviens. "

Il sortit de la salle de classe et laissa la porte ouverte. Les élèves le plus proches de la sortie purent le voir frapper à la porte d'une autre salle, discuter un peu avec le professeur et revenir en portant une petite boite qui remuait étrangement.

" Voilà. Ce sont plusieurs spécimens de cette craie sauteuse… Vous allez essayer de désactiver le sort qui les fait remuer. Je pense que vous en êtes capables. "

Il distribua les craies et donna quelques conseils aux élèves. Harry regarda le petit bâton de craie qui sautillait sur sa table. Comme elle menaçait de tomber, il lui lança un sort d'immobilisation, doublé d'un sort d'engluement pour l'empêcher de rouler, puis la prit dans sa main. Il sentit aussitôt – Sirius lui avait appris à le faire – le sort qui la remplissait. C'était, comme il s'y était attendu, un sort de remue-ménage, mais on lui avait ajouté quelque chose d'autre, qui ressemblait à un sort d'écriture. Perplexe, il prit une feuille de parchemin dans son sac, la transforma en ardoise et y posa la craie. Il la libéra des sorts qu'il lui avait jeté et, avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer à sauter, murmura " _Revelatum _".

La craie se pencha légèrement sur le côté et traça un trait. En tournant adroitement sur l'ardoise, elle dessina un oiseau, fit un petit bond pour mettre un point symbolisant l'œil, puis s'arrêta. Harry, étonné, répéta le sort de Révélation, mais la craie resta immobile, en équilibre sur l'ardoise. Il prononça le sort d'Immobilité elle vacilla et tomba en se cassant en deux.

A côté de lui, Hermione avait réussi tout de suite et observait Ron qui essayait d'empêcher sa craie de s'enfuir. Des bruits de voix attirèrent leur attention vers le coin de la salle, où Seamus avait enfermé sa craie dans une petite cage.

" Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? "

" Fallait l'empêcher de bouger, non ? Elle bouge plus, là… euh… "

La craie, mécontente visiblement d'être enfermée, venait de foncer entre deux barreaux, où elle passa de justesse. Elle fit un bond victorieux, écrivit à toute vitesse quelque chose sur la table et sauta de toutes ses forces. Elle commençait à faire des bonds réellement impressionnants quand Harry l'arrêta en lui lançant un sort d'Immobilité.

" Aïe… " dit Seamus en sortant de sous la table où il s'était réfugié quand la craie avait failli lui tomber dessus. " Merci, Harry… "

" De rien. "

" Ça va, Finnigan ? " demanda le professeur.

" Oui… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit sur ta table ? "

Seamus devint écarlate. Ron se redressa, regarda, et se rassit en pouffant de rire. Seamus, reprenant sa baguette, fit disparaître le texte d'un sort d'Effacement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait écrit ? " demanda Harry à voix basse.

" Imbécile ! "

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de Métamorphose, un cri de surprise et quelques rires signalèrent, dans la salle adjacente, une nouvelle offensive des craies sauteuses. Fred et George avaient juré, au déjeuner, n'y être pour rien. Ils trouvaient d'ailleurs cette plaisanterie très puérile. Par ailleurs, deux nouvelles flaques étaient apparues dans des couloirs et elles avaient été évitées de justesse. On ignorait qui était le responsable. 

Le mercredi après-midi, désœuvré en attendant son cours de duel, Harry décida de se promener un peu dans le château. Il explorait la partie est, aux couloirs larges et sombres, quand il rencontra Drago.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? " demanda celui-ci d'un air dégoûté.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Le château est à tout le monde, que je sache ! "

Drago haussa les épaules. Harry remarqua soudain l'absence de Crabbe et de Goyle.

" Tu ne promènes plus avec toi tes gorilles de compagnie ? Ils sont allés se faire faire une greffe du cerveau ? "

" Répète ? " demanda Drago en serrant les poings.

Harry le toisa du haut de ses dix centimètres de différence. Drago évalua la situation et laissa tomber.

" Et toi, tu ne te fais pas suivre par ton toutou ? Je croyais qu'il n'était là que pour ça… Il doit t'être reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti d'Azkaban. "

" C'est sûr, il est surtout reconnaissant envers ton père pour avoir si bien défendu Pettigrow. "

Drago devint écarlate.

" Je t'interdis de parler de mon père ! Tu sais qui c'est ? "

" Oui. Un Mangemort. Et c'est pas l'argent qu'il donne au Ministère qui me le fera oublier… "

Drago fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette magique, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

" _Experliarmus !_ "

La baguette de Drago vola dans la main de Harry.

" Rends-moi ça ! "

" Cours toujours ! "

Harry jeta la baguette le plus loin possible derrière lui. Malefoy regarda la tige de bois ricocher contre un mur et tomber sur le sol, puis se retourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants de haine.

" Si elle est abîmée, tu me le paieras cher ! Tu sais combien elle a coûté, cette baguette ? "

" Non, et je m'en fiche ! Cultivé comme tu es, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la baguette qui décide de la puissance du sorcier ! "

" C'est toi qui dis ça ? " ricana Malefoy. " C'est ta baguette qui t'a sauvé la vie l'été dernier, et la chance ! Sinon, tu aurais déjà rejoint Diggory ! "

" Qui c'est qui t'a raconté ça ? Ton père ? C'est vrai qu'il était aux premières loges ! "

Drago serra à nouveau les poings. Ils étaient légèrement penchés en avant tous les deux, et Harry tenait toujours sa baguette. L'air lui semblait plus chaud, comme si la colère qu'il ressentait s'était communiquée à l'atmosphère.

" Une sang de bourbe, un loup-garou, un criminel et un géant, c'est tout ce que tu as comme amis ! "

" T'en as, des amis, toi ? Je me suis toujours demandé combien tu payais Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'ils te suivent partout ! "

C'était faux, mais dans sa colère Harry lançait toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait imaginer.

" Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais déjà dégommé, Potter ! Je suis sûr qu'on m'aurait applaudi ! "

" Oui, le maître de ton père, par exemple ? J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il rampait aussi bien ! Toi aussi, tu vas te faire faire le tatouage ? "

" Tu ne sais pas choisir, Potter ! Voldemort apportera aux sorciers cent fois plus que ne pourra jamais le faire ce vieux décrépi de Dumbledore ! "

" Pourquoi tu restes à Poudlard, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à Durmstrang ? Tu serais dans ton élément, là bas ! Hermione m'a dit qu'il y avait de la glace et de la neige à perte de vue, et je n'aurais plus à supporter ta petite gueule de fouine ! "

" Toi, c'est chez les moldus que tu serais le mieux ! Dans un cirque ! Avec ta jolie cicatrice, les gens se précipiteront pour te voir ! "

" C'est toi qui ne sais pas choisir, Malefoy ! Moi, j'ai préféré le camp où on apprend autre chose que d'insulter ses ennemis et les menacer au nom de son père ! Je te rappelle qu'il a été viré du conseil d'administration ! "

" Si tu dis encore une chose sur mon père… "

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me feras ? Tu l'appelleras à la rescousse ? Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre tout seul ? Moi, j'en suis fier, de mon père ! Et de mon parrain aussi, si tu veux le savoir ! "

Drago recula légèrement.

" Je te préviens, tu vas le regretter… "

" Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu t'écartes, alors ? Tu as peur ? "

" Peur ? " s'exclama Drago, vexé.

" Sans ta baguette et tes gorilles, tu es capable de quoi ? "

" Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? "

Drago se jeta sur Harry qui s'était préparé au choc. Il roulèrent sur le sol, se frappant partout où ils pouvaient s'atteindre, sans cesser de s'insulter. Harry était fou de rage. Ce qu'avait dit Drago sur ses amis – même s'il ne s'était attaqué ni à Ron ni à Cho – le blessait particulièrement. Il oublia toute politesse pour frapper de toutes ses forces, se souvenant des trucs utilisés par Dudley quand ils étaient enfants. Drago lui avait tordu le poignet et la douleur le rendait encore plus furieux.

" Tu es jaloux, Malefoy, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre… "

" Jaloux ? De toi ? Et pourquoi ? "

" Mon parrain m'aime, et je sais que mes parents m'aimaient ! Je suis meilleur en magie que toi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'argent pour me faire des amis ou jouer au Quidditch ! "

" ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE MES PARENTS ! "

Malefoy lança une ruade et ils se séparèrent. Aussitôt debout, ils se regardèrent. Ils avaient roulé sur quelques mètres et s'étaient rapprochés de la baguette de Malefoy. Chacun savait très bien où l'autre voulait en venir. Brusquement, Drago fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers sa baguette. Harry se rua à sa poursuite, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

" _Stupéfix !_ " cria Drago, couché sur le sol, la main serrant sa baguette tout juste acquise.

Harry évita de justesse le rayon écarlate en roulant sur lui-même. Avant que Malefoy puisse réagir, il lança :

" _Titillando !_ "

Aussitôt, Malefoy commença à se trémousser. Le sort était invisible, mais très puissant, et il ne tarda pas à se tordre sur le sol, riant aux éclats.

" _Fi… Finite Incantatem_. "

Les chatouillements s'arrêtèrent et Malefoy se releva, le front luisant de sueur. Il avisa un petit caillou sur le sol.

" _Wadiwasi !_ "

Le caillou fut aussitôt projeté en l'air, à toute vitesse. Heureusement, Drago ne maîtrisait pas encore bien le sort qui, correctement utilisé, aurait transformé le caillou en projectile mortel au lieu de cela, il heurta Harry à l'épaule gauche, sans le blesser.

" _Tarentallegra !_ "

" _Experliarmus !_ "

Les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent de plein fouet, explosant dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Harry crut aussi voir un mouvement indécis de lumière, mais il était trop occupé par le combat pour chercher ce que c'était.

" _Privatio !_ "

Drago, bien que n'ayant pas appris le sort de privation de pouvoirs, se douta que c'était quelque chose de peu agréable et s'écarta vivement. Le sort le toucha quand même, sans grande puissance car Harry ne le connaissait pas suffisamment. La dose reçue suffit tout de même à l'empêcher de lancer un nouveau Stupéfix.

" _Locomotor Mortis !_ "

" _Reversio !_ "

Malefoy se plaqua au sol et évita le sort, qui alla se perdre au fond du couloir.

" T'as du bol que personne ne soit dans les parages ! "

" Parle pour toi ! C'est toi qui l'as renvoyé ! "

" C'est toi qui l'as lancé ! "

Harry chercha dans sa tête un sort efficace, et soudain il se souvint de la formule que Drago avait utilisé lors du cours de duel, en deuxième année.

" _Serpensortia !_ "

Drago ouvrit des yeux affolés. Un superbe serpent couleur d'émeraude sortit de la baguette de Harry et glissa souplement au sol. 

" Ne l'attaque pas ! " siffla Harry en le voyant se diriger vers Malefoy. " Empêche-le juste de se relever ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? " hurla Malefoy.

" Qu'il ne t'attaque pas si tu ne bouges pas ! "

Ne faisant attention qu'au " qu'il ne t'attaque pas ", Malefoy se redressa, sa baguette à la main. Le serpent glissa un peu vers l'avant, claqua des mâchoires, révélant des crocs effilés, et siffla d'un air menaçant. Malefoy se recroquevilla aussitôt.

" Tu vais me le payer ! " gronda-t-il alors que Harry restait immobile, haletant, cherchant dans sa tête un sort pour arrêter le saignement de sa main, que Malefoy avait mordue, ou au moins pour diminuer la douleur. Il avait mal partout.

" Garde ta salive pour quand tu devras t'expliquer ! Je ne crois pas que le professeur Rogue sera indulgent avec toi ! "

" Et encore moins avec toi, à mon avis ! Si ton parrain n'est pas là pour te défendre… "

Harry serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre d'avantage en colère.

" Je crois quand même que j'ai plus de chance de mon côté… Etant donné qu'on va sûrement nous amener devant Dumbledore, l'honnêteté aura plus de chances que la tricherie… "

" C'est surtout parce que tu es son chouchou, oui ! "

" Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ! T'en as pas marre de faire des grâces à Rogue en cours de Potion ? T'as pas vu qu'il s'en foutait ? "

" Demande ça à ton cher parrain, je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose… Les sorts de modification comportementale, ça existe. "

" Un sort de magie noire ? Tu peux rêver. Il ne te fera jamais ce plaisir. Mais c'est gentil pour lui de penser qu'il a autant de pouvoir. Je le lui répèterai. "

En s'entendant parler, Harry se demanda d'où venaient ces mots, qui lui semblaient soufflés par quelqu'un. Sirius ? Non, il aurait senti sa présence. Il resta immobile, Drago aussi, ainsi que le serpent qui se balançait légèrement, en éveil. Il avait vaguement l'impression que quelque chose devait arriver, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

La suite des évènements se matérialisa par un bruit de course dans le couloir, et une voix grave, sèche.

" Malefoy ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? "

Harry reconnut la voix de Rogue. Il se retourna légèrement en entendant un deuxième bruit de pas et vit arriver Sirius. Les deux hommes regardèrent le serpent qui, perplexe, attendait les ordres du seul Fourchelang qu'il connaissait.

" _Finite Incantatem_. "

Le serpent disparut dans une légère fumée verte. Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre au dessus de Malefoy. Rogue regarda en l'air et siffla légèrement. Harry vit une forme se dessiner, des plumes noires, et vit apparaître Rayan. 

" Tu as tout vu ? "

Rayan hocha la tête, planant à deux mètres du sol. Il siffla quelques mots en désignant Malefoy d'une patte. Rogue hocha la tête.

" Malefoy, votre baguette. " dit-il en marchant vers lui. " Potter, vous pouvez garder la vôtre. Vous êtes blessé ? "

Harry montra sa main en sang. Sirius, qui s'était approché, palpa légèrement son poignet enflé et foudroya Malefoy du regard. Le Serpentard essaya de les apitoyer en montrant ses doigts égratignés lorsqu'il avait ramassé sa baguette par terre.

" On les emmène à l'infirmerie et on va après au bureau de Dumbledore ? "

Rogue acquiesça. Drago les regarda, lui et Sirius, d'un air à la fois étonné et inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de l'accord passé plusieurs mois auparavant pour protéger Harry, et qui semblait s'être mué en entente réelle.

Ils partirent vers l'infirmerie, Rogue et Malefoy devant (avec Rayan), Sirius et Harry derrière. Les deux adultes restaient entre les adolescents, prêts à réagir si l'un d'eux tentait une nouvelle attaque. Mais visiblement, songea Harry, ils se méfiaient d'avantage de Malefoy que de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était blessé…

" Encore ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Potter, cette fois ci ? "

Rogue désigna Malefoy du doigt. Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête et fit signe aux deux garçons de s'asseoir. Elle regarda le poignet de Harry, qui le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, s'éloigna vers son bureau et revint en portant un miroir. Elle le posa sur le lit et demanda à Harry de garder son bras au-dessus un moment. Elle interrogea Malefoy, qui ne put avouer que ses écorchures et quelques bleus, qui furent soignés par un sort général de Cicatrisation. Quand elle revint vers Harry, l'image de son bras dans le miroir s'était mué en image des os que l'adolescent regardait, stupéfait.

" Tu n'as jamais vu de miroirs à rayons X ? "

" Non… "

" Ils ne s'appellent pas comme ça en fait, les sorciers disent miroirs à ossements. Rayons X, c'est un terme moldu. "

" Voyons ça… " dit Mme Pomfresh en prenant le miroir et en le regardant. " Pas de fracture. Juste une belle entorse. Restez là. "

Elle alla prendre une pommade avec laquelle elle massa le poignet de Harry – la douleur disparut peu à peu – puis lui mit un bandage et lui demanda de revenir la voir le lendemain matin. 

" Je pourrai jouer au Quidditch samedi ? "

" Si vous ne faites rien d'imprudent et laissez votre poignet au repos jusque là, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. "

" Merci. " dit Harry, soulagé.

Mme Pomfresh regarda ensuite la plaie de sa main.

" C'est M. Malefoy qui vous a mordu ? "

" Oui. "

Elle regarda attentivement la marque.

" Je crois que vous avez une dent abîmée, M. Malefoy. Vous feriez bien de passer me voir quand vous aurez le temps, et sans trop tarder. "

Drago était écarlate. Sirius semblait se retenir à grand peine de rire. Mme Pomfresh désinfecta la main de Harry et y mit un pansement, puis il reçut le même sort de Cicatrisation que Malefoy. Enfin ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie et allèrent vers les escaliers. Un groupe d'élèves sortait dans le parc et les regardèrent curieusement. Il fallut un regard menaçant de Rogue pour détourner leur attention.

Les couloirs menant au bureau du Directeur étaient déserts. Le groupe était maintenant totalement silencieux, alors qu'avant Rayan sifflait.

" Confiture de prunes… "

La lourde gargouille pivota et ils montèrent vers la porte. Rogue frappa.

" Entrez ! "

Harry et Drago, toujours séparés par les deux adultes, entrèrent. Drago avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Dumbledore les regarda d'un air sévère, mais il sembla à Harry que son regard s'adoucissait un peu sur lui.

" Asseyez-vous. "

Ils s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils, le plus éloignés possible l'un de l'autre. Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry. Rayan avait repéré Fumseck dès qu'il était entré et les deux phénix étaient en train de faire connaissance avec forces sifflements et gazouillements.

Rogue murmura quelques mots à Dumbledore, qui acquiesça.

" Oui, allez le chercher. "

Rogue ressortit.

" Où est-ce qu'il va ? " demanda Malefoy, alarmé.

" Chercher un autre témoin dans cette affaire. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. "

Drago s'agita nerveusement sur son siège, n'osant pas parler, regardant d'un air inquiet Sirius qui se contentait de le surveiller. Harry se demandait lui aussi qui était aller chercher Rogue – Rayan était là, et il n'avait vu ni entendu personne d'autre – mais il resta calme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau, la porte se rouvrit.

Harry s'attendait à voir le professeur, mais la première personne à entrer fut Damian, très impressionné par le lieu, qui avançait à petits pas, essayant de tout regarder. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant Malefoy , mais surmonta sa crainte pour aller s'asseoir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, amusé. Le garçon était calé au fond de son fauteuil et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le seul.

" Bien. Maintenant, nous sommes au complet. Severus, vous permettez que j'interroge Rayan ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Dumbledore fit un signe aux deux phénix qui vinrent en volant vers le bureau, laissant Malefoy muet d'ébahissement. Harry remarqua qu'il regardait Fumseck d'un air méfiant.

" Dis-moi, Rayan, est-ce que tu peux parler en langage humain ? "

L'oiseau regarda Malefoy et secoua la tête.

" Et en images ? "

Rayan acquiesça vigoureusement en poussant un petit sifflement.

" Bien. Montre nous ça. "

Harry se cala dans son siège, devinant qu'il allait encore assister à quelque chose de surnaturel. 

Un faisceau de lumière sortit d'entre les plumes bouclées sur la tête du phénix, et forma un carré qui semblait fait de lumière liquide, rappelant l'intérieur de la Pensine. Il se teinta de couleurs, comme un écran de télévision – chose que Drago n'avait sans doute jamais vue.

Des images de dessinèrent et formèrent rapidement le couloir où les deux garçons s'étaient battus. Drago écarquilla les yeux quand il apparut sur l'image en même temps que Harry.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? " 

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Le château est à tout le monde, que je sache ! "

Harry comprit en entendant leurs voix le phénix, présent mais invisible, avait mémorisé toute la scène et la restituait maintenant.

" Tu ne promènes plus avec toi tes gorilles de compagnie ? Ils sont allés se faire faire une greffe du cerveau ? "

" Répète ? " 

Harry vit Drago serrer les poings, hésiter et laisser ses bras le long de son corps.

" Et toi, tu ne te fais pas suivre par ton toutou ? Je croyais qu'il n'était là que pour ça… Il doit t'être reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti d'Azkaban. "

Sirius baissa les yeux vers Drago, qui semblait vouloir se confondre avec son siège.

" C'est sûr, il est surtout reconnaissant envers ton père pour avoir si bien défendu Pettigrow. "

" Je t'interdis de parler de mon père ! Tu sais qui c'est ? "

" Oui. Un Mangemort. Et c'est pas l'argent qu'il donne au Ministère qui me le fera oublier… "

Geste rapide de part et d'autre.

" _Experliarmus !_ "

" Rends-moi ça ! "

" Cours toujours ! "

Lancer de la baguette loin derrière, colère de Drago.

" Si elle est abîmée, tu me le paieras cher ! Tu sais combien elle a coûté, cette baguette ? "

" Non, et je m'en fiche ! Cultivé comme tu es, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la baguette qui décide de la puissance du sorcier ! "

" C'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est ta baguette qui t'a sauvé la vie l'été dernier, et la chance ! Sinon, tu aurais déjà rejoint Diggory ! "

Malefoy se recroquevilla sous le regard noir de Sirius et de Rogue.

La scène entière, jusqu'à l'intervention des deux adultes, se déroula. Harry, presque intéressé, se regardait se battre, comme lorsqu'il s'était vu aux prises avec le Saule Cogneur lorsque Hermione et lui avaient utilisé le Retourneur de Temps. Pendant tout le " récit " du phénix, Dumbledore ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder alternativement les deux garçons.

" Merci, Rayan. " dit-il quand l'oiseau eut fini. " Je pense que nous avons tous bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Harry, M. Malefoy, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? "

" C'était un accident. " marmonna Malefoy.

" Pardon ? "

Malgré le calme de la voix de Sirius, Harry sentit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

" Un accident. " répéta le garçon. " Je ne voulais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est Potter qui m'a provoqué. "

" Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. C'est vous qui avez parlé en premier et qui avez fait le premier le geste de prendre votre baguette. "

" C'était pour me défendre ! "

Rogue claqua la langue, agacé.

" N'essayez pas de nous faire croire n'importe quoi. Nous avons parfaitement vu ce qui s'est passé. C'est vous qui avez attaqué. "

Dumbledore murmura dans la tête de Harry : " Ne fais pas attention à ce que je vais dire " puis demanda à voix haute : 

" Peut-être que M. Potter a agi envers vous d'une manière… déplacée ces derniers temps ? "

Avant que Malefoy puisse répondre, Rogue et Sirius le regardèrent de leur air le plus noir. Il se rencogna dans son siège et prononça, juste assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre :

" Pas que je sache. "

" Bien. Harry ? " demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui.

" Je n'ai rien à dire. Sinon que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Je me suis fait prendre au piège. "

Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête.

" Bon. Inutile de vous dire, tous les deux, que votre conduite est inqualifiable et que je ne pensais pas que des jeunes gens de votre âge en viendraient à de tels agissements. Nous avons un autre témoin à écouter. Damian, tu veux bien nous raconter ? "

Le garçon serrait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, mais il parla calmement.

" Malefoy… fait la loi chez les Serpentard. Je ne sais pas comment c'était avant cette année, mais maintenant c'est lui le chef. Même les élèves de sixième et de septième année doivent lui obéir, sinon il raconte n'importe quoi et ils se font punir. Sauf par lui, " reprit-il en désignant son oncle, " parce qu'il le connaît. "

Damian regarda Rogue avec une certaine interrogation dans son regard, mais le professeur dit : " Il est au courant. " Damian regarda Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête. " Continue. "

" Il menace tous les élèves de leur jeter des sorts s'ils ne font pas ce qu'il veut, sauf ceux de sa bande. "

" Qui est-ce ? "

" Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott. Il est plus gentil… enfin, façon de parler… aussi avec les autres élèves de cinquième année. Il leur donne souvent les solutions des devoirs en les prenant aux élèves des autres maisons, et au début de l'année il a même essayé de m'acheter pour que je lui donne tous les résultats des devoirs de Potions. "

" Et… "

" J'ai refusé, et depuis il me déteste. Il fait tout pour me compliquer la vie… "

Sa voix faiblit et il baissa la tête. Rogue se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Il hocha la tête, avala sa salive et se redressa courageusement.

" Il a mis des crapauds dans mon lit, il a jeté plusieurs fois un sort de Fuite à mon sac, et des sorts de Désordre à mes livres… Il s'attaque aussi à mes amis, et il a plusieurs fois menacé de s'arranger pour faire renvoyer le professeur Rogue… " Il baissa la tête à nouveau, mais continua à parler. " Je sais qu'il peut pas le faire, mais… "

Rogue était à bout de nerfs, réalisa Harry. Il ignora délibérément les personnes qui étaient autour d'eux et passa son bras autour des épaules de Damian pour le serrer contre lui.

" Je pense que cela suffira. " dit Dumbledore d'un ton froid en regardant Malefoy, pâle à la fois de confusion et de rage. " Merci, Damian. "

" De rien. " répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement, puis reprit son expression sévère.

" M. Malefoy, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez renvoyé immédiatement de cette école. Mais le professeur Rogue m'a fait remarquer un point qui a retenu toute mon attention. "

Lâchant Damian qui semblait avoir repris des forces, Rogue se tourna vers Malefoy.

" Vous allez rester à Poudlard pour la seule et unique raison que, si vous partiez d'ici, vous vous retrouveriez probablement à Durmstrang, et je ne veux pas vous faciliter à ce point la tâche. Mais sachez tout de même qu'au premier accident, non seulement vous serez renvoyé mais je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous poursuiviez vos études aux Etats-Unis, dans le collège Hilling. "

Drago semblait épouvanté.

" Mon père n'acceptera jamais ! " dit-il, la voix tremblante, essayant de garder le contrôle de la situation.

" Votre père n'a pas voix au chapitre. Pas après ce que vous avez fait. Ne regardez pas mon neveu comme ça ou je pourrais changer d'avis et vous envoyer immédiatement à Hilling. Quand à votre père, comme l'a dit M. Potter, il n'apparient plus au conseil d'administration, il n'a donc aucun pouvoir ni sur l'école, ni sur mon emploi. Et si vous avez encore une remarque à faire, je vous signale que nous avons votre père et moi le même avocat, dont la position au sujet de la magie n'est plus à démontrer. "

La voix de Rogue fit frémir Harry. Elle était sévère, glaciale, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça. Il se demanda comment Drago pouvait ne pas encore être transformé en bloc de glace.

" Qui est son avocat ? " demanda-t-il télépathiquement à Sirius pour essayer de se distraire.

" Matthew Thomas. Il était Auror, il a dû arrêter après une blessure. "

" L'avocat de M. Malefoy est un Auror ? ? "

" Bizarre, hein ? D'après ce que je sais, Thomas lui a rendu un gros service et il ne peut pas le laisser. "

Malefoy, assommé, s'était tu. Rogue se retourna vers Dumbledore. Il semblait un peu plus détendu, mais fatigué. Harry aurait aimé lire dans son esprit, mais il était encore barricadé.

" Bien. " dit Dumbledore. " Je crois ne rien avoir à ajouter. Malefoy, vous faites perdre 100 points à votre maison, et vous Potter 70. Vous avez également tous les deux une retenue. "

Malefoy ouvrait des yeux immenses, indignés, et il combattit sa peur pour demander :

" Pourquoi je perds plus de points que lui ? "

" Parce que vous avez utilisé des sorts offensifs, et Potter des sorts défensifs. "

Sirius regarda Dumbledore et, Harry le devina à leurs regards, ils s'échangèrent quelques pensées.

" Harry, tu feras ta retenue avec Sirius. Quand à vous, Malefoy, je vous laisse au professeur Rogue. "

Il croisa les mains et sourit doucement.

" Quand à toi, Damian, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre une grande décision… Severus, s'il vous plait, allez chercher le Choixpeau dans mon armoire. "

Rogue se leva. Damian souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et, d'excitation, se balançait sur son siège. Rogue revint en tenant le vieux chapeau rapiécé. Sur un geste de Dumbledore, il le posa sur la tête de Damian.

" Encore toi ! " murmura le chapeau, juste assez fort pour que les autres entendent. " Tu veux savoir quelle est ta vraie maison ? "

" Oui. " murmura Damian qui disparaissait jusqu'au nez.

" Bien… Voyons ça… Ah, évidemment, on change avec le temps… Et les évènements, hein ? Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais envoyé sans hésitation chez les Serdaigle, mais là, il y a des éléments qui… Non, certainement pas Serpentard. Même si les liens familiaux sont forts, n'est-ce pas ? "

Les liens familiaux, ça devait être Rogue, pensa Harry, en voyant le professeur poser sur Damian un regard étonnement tendre.

" Poufsouffle non plus… Mais Gryffondor… ton courage est quand même important… mais j'hésite… Peut-être un peu… Non, tu seras mieux à SERDAIGLE ! "

Ravi, Damian sourit encore plus. Rogue retira le chapeau de sa tête et, d'un geste, remplaça l'insigne de Serpentard, sur sa robe, par celui de Serdaigle.

" Sirius, Damian, Harry, vous pouvez partir. Damian, je te charge d'aller voir le préfet de Serdaigle, Thomas Breckenridges. Donne-lui ceci. "

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin que Damian empocha en le remerciant. Puis ils ressortirent, laissant Malefoy et Rogue dans le bureau.

Damian ne cessait de regarder son insigne bleu barré de bronze.

" J'ai du mal à croire que je suis à Serdaigle… Oh, c'est vraiment super. " Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. " C'est pas à Serdaigle qu'elle est, ta petite amie ? "

Harry se borna à lever un sourcil, devinant qu'il était inutile de répondre. Damian eut un gloussement de rire et descendit l'escalier qui menait au hall.

" Les Serdaigle ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. " dit Sirius d'un ton amusé en rejoignant Harry.

Harry acquiesça, rêveur, puis se souvint brusquement.

" Euh, et ma retenue… "

Sirius eut un sourire presque inquiétant, dévoilant ses canines, et même si Harry savait qu'il était amical il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement.

" Surtout pour la forme. Je suis en train de ranger le grenier du manoir et une paire de mains supplémentaires sera la bienvenue de plus, tu es assez léger pour aller là où le plancher est abîmé et ne peut pas porter trop de poids. Ça ne sera pas vraiment une récompense, étant donné que se battre est strictement interdit à Poudlard, mais ce ne sera pas non plus une vraie retenue. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Et soit dit en passant, tu te débrouilles bien en combat réel. Ce n'est pas une condition suffisante pour t'éviter une sanction, mais assez pour mériter ma clémence. Et comme tu as flanqué la pâtée à Malefoy… "

Harry regarda son parrain avec un léger sourire. Il commençait à comprendre.

" … raison de plus que je ne me mette pas en colère. "

Harry, qui connaissait – d'histoires – les colères de Sirius, en fut secrètement réjoui.

" File, maintenant. Et évite de raconter le coup du manoir à tes amis. Ça pourrait donner des idées à Ron. "

A/N : La scène de la bagarre avec Malefoy, j'attendais impatiemment de l'écrire ! Et aussi d'envoyer Damian à Serdaigle, parce que c'est moi qui l'ait créé et que je m'y suis assez attachée…

Bon, les mauvaises nouvelles sortez vos mouchoirs... je risque de ne pas pouvoir envoyer la suite avant un moment. D'abord, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire et puis je vais partir pour mes études à Versailles (je suis de Chartres) et je ne sais pas où je pourrai surfer et envoyer la suite. Si quelqu'un du coin connaît des cybercafés ou des trucs de ce genre, écrivez-moi !

Les choses devraient un peu s'accélérer dans le chapitre 23 et surtout dans le 24, et je pense que l'histoire fera une trentaine de chapitres.

A... le plus vite possible !

Bisous

Review !

Mattéic.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : Vendredi 22 Mars 1996

Le lendemain après-midi, les Gryffondor étaient en cours de Potion quand les suites de la bagarre commencèrent à se faire sentir. Harry était penché sur son chaudron et allait y ajouter des ingrédients brusquement, une douleur de feu traversa son crâne. Il porta vivement la main à sa tête et pressa son front, comme pour écraser la douleur. Sa cicatrice était brûlante.

" Harry ? "

" Ça va… Ça va mieux. "

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Simplement, la douleur n'était plus aveuglante comme quelques secondes avant. Il éplucha méthodiquement la branche qu'il tenait à la main et plongea l'écorce dans la potion qui ne tarda pas à s'épaissir.

" Rogue a mal aussi. " murmura Ron.

Harry posa la branche écorcée sur sa table et leva les yeux Rogue était assis derrière son bureau et, même s'il restait immobile, ses yeux trahissaient sa souffrance. Pris d'une impulsion, Harry regarda vers les Serpentard Malefoy, assis sa table en train d'égrener des baies de sureau, les regardait alternativement.

" Le petit fumier, il est au courant… Il a dû tout dire à son père… "

Harry sentit une haine violente bouillir soudain en lui. Malefoy avait prévenu son père de sa punition, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ! Et en plus, ça avait l'air de lui plaire !

Malefoy croisa le regard de Harry et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir dans le regard de Drago la même haine que celle qu'il ressentait. Ils savaient très bien à quoi s'en tenir.

" Harry, ça va ? "

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hermione.

" Oui… Oui, ça va. "

Il jeta un regard à Malefoy, puis entreprit de passer sa rage sur la branche qu'il réduisit en copeaux.

__

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…

Alors qu'il ajoutait le bois broyé et quelques gouttes de suc de bardane à sa préparation, il sentit dans sa tête une présence inconnue et la voix de Rogue murmura :

" Ne faites pas attention à lui… Il veut vous énerver… Ne faites rien… "

Harry leva les yeux Rogue était toujours à son bureau. Il croisa son regard. Le professeur hocha légèrement la tête et lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Harry acquiesça tout aussi discrètement et revint à sa potion. Avoir le soutien de Rogue lui remontait un peu le moral, même s'il avait senti, pendant les quelques secondes où ils étaient connectés, la douleur du professeur. Comment pouvait-il le supporter ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, la douleur augmenta brutalement. Harry faillit faire tomber le verre doseur qu'il tenait et camoufla son malaise en quinte de toux. Rogue était penché sur le chaudron d'un Gryffondor il serrait les dents et son poing gauche était crispé, les jointures blanches. 

Harry lutta contre la douleur pour découper un ver volcanique de Russie. Il avait déjà eu plus mal, quand Voldemort lui avait jeté l'Endoloris l'année précédente. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir.

Rogue était retourné à son bureau pour noter quelque chose sur un parchemin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers eux. Quand il passa près de Harry, un petit flacon d'épais verre bleu glissa de sa manche sur la table. En se penchant pour regarder le chaudron d'Hermione, il murmura à Harry :

" Buvez ça, c'est un anesthésique. "

Il s'éloigna. Harry était pratiquement sûr que personne n'avait rien vu. Il prit le flacon au creux de sa main, enleva le bouchon, et en simulant une autre quinte de toux, la main devant la bouche, il avala le contenu.

C'était liquide, un peu sucré, avec un arrière goût de menthe. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne sentit rien, puis le produit commença à agir et la douleur diminua. Rogue devait en avoir pris aussi car il semblait nettement moins souffrir. 

Harry finit sa potion sans encombres et reçut cinq points pour Gryffondor. Malefoy avait réussi aussi mais, à la grande joie d'Harry, il semblait désappointé de voir qu'il ne recevait plus de regards furieux ou endoloris.

Alors qu'ils rinçaient leurs affaires et rangeaient leurs chaudrons, il essaya de renverser le sien sur Harry, mais celui-ci l'avait vu venir et il s'écarta au dernier moment. Malefoy eut juste le temps de redresser son chaudron pour ne pas qu'il se renverse par terre. Harry posa son chaudron dans l'armoire et s'éloigna.

Quand ils sortirent de la classe, Malefoy tenta une dernière fois de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

" T'es enrhumé, Potter ? T'as pris froid dans les cachots ? " 

Harry serra les dents pour s'empêcher de lui dire des injures et sortit dignement de la salle, suivi par Ron et Dean. Rogue les suivit des yeux, impassible mais admiratif.

Pendant le cours de Défense Renforcée contre les Forces du mal, Harry était tellement énervé qu'il envoya voler à l'autre bout de la salle l'Epouvantard, qui s'était échappé de sa malle. Lupin regarda, un peu surpris, le faux Détraqueur traverser la pièce et s'écraser contre une pile d'objets qui s'effondra, avant de prendre à la grande terreur de Ron – qui était le plus près – la forme d'une énorme araignée.

" _Riddikulus !_ "

L'araignée ne perdit pas ses pattes, mais elle se retrouva enrubannée de rose avec un énorme nœud sur le corps. Tout le monde pouffa de rire en la voyant et l'Epouvantard jugea préférable de retourner dans sa malle.

Harry remit les objets épars en ordre et s'assit sur une chaise avec un lourd soupir.

" Cours de Potions pénible ? " demanda Lupin.

Harry hocha la tête.

" Vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé mercredi entre Harry et Drago Malefoy ? "

" Oui. "

" On a eu la réponse de M. Malefoy. " soupira Harry.

" Je ne sais pas s'il est capable de faire ça… " dit Hermione, prudente.

" Je ne tiens pas à savoir qui c'est. " dit Harry en se relevant et en les rejoignant. " C'est pas ça qui changera les choses. "

" Sur l'échelle d'Al Jardoun, combien ? " demanda Lupin.

Harry hésita un peu.

" Six… "

Lupin haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de remarque et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? " demanda Ron en s'asseyant derrière sa table.

" Des révisions. Ça me paraît aller très bien avec le climat actuel. "

Les trois adolescents sourirent.

Deux heures plus tard, fatigués mais satisfaits, ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Le professeur leur avait posé des séries de questions sur tous les thèmes qu'ils avaient abordé depuis le début de l'année et il avait fini par dire, en riant, qu'il devrait créer un barème spécial pour eux à l'examen.

Les autres étudiants de leur année, ainsi que ceux de septième année, avaient des visages plus sombres. Il ne restait que deux jours avant le début des examens, et c'était également dans leurs deux promotions qu'étaient tous les joueurs de Quidditch.

" Si ça peut vous consoler, dites-vous que les joueurs de Poufsouffle sont probablement encore plus nerveux que nous. " dit Harry.

" Ils ont de quoi. " répliqua Fred d'un air carnassier, s'attirant le regard noir de Sarah Hughes. Sarah sortait avec un des Batteurs de Poufsouffle.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron.

" C'est quand, ta retenue, déjà ? "

" Dimanche. Sirius passera me prendre au château. " Comme Ron le regardait d'un air compatissant, il dit : " Ça me distraira, au moins. Et puis, si tu veux venir m'aider… "

" Euh, non ! Sans façons ! Merci ! "

Après le dîner, alors que Harry était allongé sur son lit, plongé dans son livre de Potions, Sirius le contacta.

" Remus m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Comment ça va ? "

" Bien, maintenant… Rogue m'a donné une potion. Ça a agi en quelques minutes. "

" Sur une douleur de niveau six, ce n'est pas négligeable… Tu es sûr que ça vient de Malefoy ? "

" Pratiquement sûr. Tu as mis Magda au courant ? "

" Oui. Et Tess a entendu par accident, elle était en larmes. Je préfère ne pas te répéter ce que Magda a dit. Elle aurait voulu passer au château, mais c'était trop risqué. "

" Elle doit être vraiment inquiète… "

" Oui, tu penses. Pour toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Damian lui a parlé de toi. Elle a hâte de faire ta connaissance. "

" Moi aussi… "

" Tu ne la verras pas, demain. Elle et Tess vont chez Procyon. Tess a besoin de papiers pour être inscrite à l'école à la rentrée et c'est l'endroit le plus près du Ministère. "

" C'est dommage… "

Le ton d'Harry était si mélodramatique que Sirius rit.

" Je viendrai sans doute demain vous voir jouer, et je passerai la nuit à Poudlard. A demain, filleul. "

" A demain, parrain. " dit Harry en riant avant de couper le lien.

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor avaient repris courage, alors que les Poufsouffle semblaient assez peu enthousiastes. Il faisait doux, mais un peu humide, et on parlait de possibles pluies dans les heures à venir. Quand les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, il y avait un peu de vent.

" Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch printanier de cette saison ! Nous verrons aujourd'hui s'affronter l'équipe de Poufsouffle, composée de messieurs Finch-Fletchley, Kane, Birdseye, Derbey et Cauldwell ainsi que de mesdemoiselles Lewis et Borman, et l'équipe de Gryffondor, composée de messieurs Weasley, Weasley, Weasley et Potter ainsi que de mesdemoiselles Bell, Johnson et Spinnet ! "

Les joueurs avaient tour à tour levé la main sous les acclamations du public. Quelque part, quelqu'un cria : " Normalement, on commence par les dames, Lee ! " 

Jordan sourit et continua.

" Le professeur Bibine s'avance maintenant sur le terrain avec la caisse contenant les balles… "

Le professeur de vol posa la caisse par terre.

" Enfourchez vos balais ! "

Les joueurs s'élevèrent. Le professeur ouvrit la caisse et le Vif se rua dehors, suivi par les Cognard et enfin par le Souaffle.

" Spinnet à l'attaque, elle passe à Johnson qui… ah ! Lewis a attrapé le Souaffle et elle vole vers les buts de Gryffondor… Mais Johnson reprend le Souaffle et se dirige à vive allure vers les buts de Poufsouffle, elle tire et… marque ! 10 à zéro pour Gryffondor ! "

Le Souaffle repartit entre les Poursuiveurs et les Gryffondor avaient marqué deux autres buts quand Harry vit, voletant à une trentaine de mètres du sol, le Vif. Il se pencha en avant et monta. L'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle, un garçon de deuxième année, le suivit, mais il n'était pas de taille et Harry n'eut pas de mal à le semer. Au bout de quelques instants, il tenait le Vif d'Or dans sa main.

" Et c'est une victoire de Gryffondor sur le score sans appel de 180 à zéro ! En attrapant le Vif au bout de seulement trois minutes, Harry Potter a battu son record qui était de cinq minutes contre les Serpentard en 1991… Cette victoire va peut-être assurer une nouvelle fois à Gryffondor la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! "

Harry rejoignit les autres joueurs en riant. Tout le public applaudissait. Il fit un grand signe de la main à Sirius qui lui sourit.

" Trois minutes ! " dit Fred, sidéré et admiratif. " Je n'ai jamais vu ça à Poudlard ! "

" Vous vous rendez compte ? Lee n'a même pas eu le temps de se faire engueuler par Mc Gonagall. "

Comme il l'avait dit, Sirius passa la nuit au château et le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, il partit avec Harry vers le manoir.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste, ce qu'on doit ranger ? "

" De vieux cartons, des piles de livres, des albums photos qui datent de tes parents, pas mal de jouets, des vêtements… et trois grandes malles respectivement étiquetées " objets magiques incontrôlables " " objets ensorcelés blagueurs " et " objets magiques dangereux. " "

Harry regarda Sirius, et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

" En fait, c'est ce qui reste de tout le désordre accumulé depuis des années… Ce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger. Si tout va bien, on aura fini ce soir. "

" Et sinon ? "

" Evite de faire des bêtises ces temps ci… "

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Sirius sourit.

" Je plaisante. "

" Très drôle. "

Quand ils entrèrent dans le parc, Harry fut impressionné par le nombre d'oiseaux qui volaient en tous sens.

" C'est la pleine période de nidification. Les plus petits oiseaux parviennent même à entrer dans la maison. On en verra sans doute dans le grenier. "

Ils saluèrent Camille – Harry ignora l'étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent – accrochèrent leurs capes et montèrent au grenier.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se félicitait presque de s'être fait punir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'amuser autant en rangeant. Le grenier était immense, il couvrait toute la surface de la maison. Le toit était assez haut au-dessus de leurs têtes pour ne pas qu'ils se cognent.

Harry avait découvert des livres de classe datant de plusieurs dizaines d'années, la plupart remplis de petites phrases et de caricatures. Il y avait aussi les livres de classe de ses parents et ceux de Sirius – eux aussi remplis de petits notes dont peu avaient trait aux cours.

" Range ! " dit Sirius en riant alors qu'il le voyait encore plongé dans le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres. " Tu pourras garder le livre si tu veux, mais pour l'instant, range ! "

Harry sourit et prit par terre un grand sac de toile où il rangea le livre, ainsi que plusieurs autres qu'il avait repérés. Puis il reprit le rangement, classant les livres en différentes catégories qui prenaient place dans des cartons. Lui et Sirius venaient juste de finir de déblayer le coin encombré par les livres quand quelqu'un s'approcha du bas de l'escalier et qu'une voix appela :

" A table ! Vous avez tout juste le temps de vous débarrasser des toiles d'araignées avant de venir manger ! "

" Y'a pas d'araignées, en haut ! " lança Sirius.

La voix murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et les pas s'éloignèrent.

" Allez, descends devant. C'est toi le plus sale. "

Harry descendit en riant l'escalier en tire-bouchon qui menait au grenier. Arrivé dans le couloir, il regarda sa montre il était un peu plus de midi et demi. Il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Sirius n'avait pas menti ses cheveux étaient si embrouillés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un des moineaux qui entraient parfois dans le grenier y avait fait son nid, son visage et ses mains étaient couverts de poussière et de débris de feuilles et branchages – résidus d'un nid qui lui était tombé dessus alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre des livres haut perchés. Son reflet fit une horrible grimace.

" Tu devrais prendre un bain, à mon avis ! "

" Je n'ai pas le temps. " dit Harry qui se contenta de se débarbouiller et de débarrasser ses cheveux des brindilles qui s'y étaient prises. Puis il descendit manger.

Il était si affamé qu'il mangea plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Camille et Sirius discutaient à voix basse dans une langue qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

" De quoi vous parlez ? " finit-il par demander, intrigué.

" Désolée, ça ne te regarde pas. " dit Camille avec un léger sourire.

" J'avais cru deviner. "

" Plus exactement, ça ne te concerne pas encore. "

Ils se regardèrent en gloussant de rire. Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre.

" Tu devrais en savoir plus d'ici quelques semaines. " dit Camille qui avait pitié de lui. " Mais pour l'instant, tu ne pourras rien savoir. "

" Ah. "

Sirius semblait être à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

" Tu n'es pas le seul à ne rien savoir. En fait, on est les deux seuls au courant pour l'instant et Remus me tanne depuis qu'il a compris qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. "

" Les deux seuls au courant ? " dit Harry, l'œil malicieux.

Il devait avoir touché juste car Camille rougit légèrement. Sirius, incapable d'articuler un mot (le fou rire avait gagné) hocha la tête.

" N'en tire pas de conclusions hâtives. "

" Je ne conclus rien, je ne conclus rien… Je peux aller au grenier ? "

" File. " souffla Sirius.

Harry alla poser son assiette dans le lavabo, qui entreprit aussitôt de la nettoyer, et s'éclipsa. Arrivé au grenier, il éclata de rire à en tomber par terre.

Sirius vint le rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes. Il avait retrouvé son calme et ils ne firent aucune remarque. Sirius l'envoya vers un endroit remplis de jouets, avec pour mission de les décrire. Harry trouva des cubes multicolores qui s'effondraient au ralenti, d'autres qui faisaient des bruits d'animaux en tombant, un immense jeu de construction, un Poudlard Express miniature – et ses rails – deux grandes malles remplies de déguisements, des poupées en piteux état, une licorne à bascule, des sacs de peluches qui prenaient la poussière " Il y en a à toi dedans " plusieurs chevaux de bois ensorcelés qui hennissaient quand on les secouait, un grand sac bleu qui libéra un bon millier de billes – dont la plupart, naturellement, descendirent l'escalier avant que Sirius les fasse remonter – et plusieurs objets étranges.

" Une… chose rouge avec huit bras et de grands yeux… Qui fait de la musique quand on appuie sur son nez. "

Un bruit de boite à musique se fit entendre.

" C'est une pieuvre à câlins, pour les bébés. Cadeau d'une vieille tante. Elle n'a jamais servi… Elle pourrait être utile au service pédiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. "

Harry hocha la tête et mit la pieuvre dans la boite marquée " à donner " puis reprit le tas des jouets.

" Un… jeu de Bavboules. "

" Ah, il est encore là, celui-là ? Evite de trop le manipuler, il n'est plus en très bon état… "

" Beurk ! Exact. Merci de l'avertissement. "

" De rien. "

Harry se lança un sort de Nettoyage et prit l'objet suivant.

" Une balle multicolore toute fripée. "

" Un des rares objets moldus. C'est un ballon gonflable. Il vient de mon père. "

A la fin de la journée, Harry était fourbu mais le grenier était entièrement rangé. Magda et Tess venaient de rentrer quand ils descendirent.

Harry avait déjà vu la mère de Damian chez Fleury et Bott, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était elle, et il l'avait aperçue au château le jour de l'anniversaire de Damian. Elle était à peu près de la même taille que Camille, et avait la silhouette Rogue : longue, mince, avec des os saillants. Elle avait aussi les mêmes cheveux que son frère. Leur ressemblance semblait s'arrêter là son visage était souriant, et ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Damian, vivants, rieurs.

La petite fille qui s'accrochait à elle, intimidée, n'avait elle pratiquement pas un trait des Rogue. Son visage était plus rond, ses cheveux d'un brun chaud, et elle avait de grands yeux bleus. Harry s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui sourit. Elle se laissa assez vite apprivoiser et quand ils repartirent pour le château, quelques minutes plus tard, il fallut la rassurer en lui disant que Harry passerait les vacances au manoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry interrogea Sirius sur l'étrange différence qu'il y avait entre Tess et sa mère.

" Exact. C'est d'ailleurs pour son malheur. "

Il le regarda, sans comprendre.

" Tess est le portrait de son père. C'est pour ça qu'il tient autant à la reprendre. Et que sa mère lutte tant pour la garder. Elle n'a que cinq ans, et à cet âge là on peut encore refaire l'opinion d'un enfant. "

Harry frissonna.

" Tu as eu de la chance de ton côté. Non seulement tu es tombé chez des moldus – bon, je le reconnais, ce n'était pas exactement une chance – mais ils t'ont ignoré. Et ça a permis à tes pouvoirs – et à tes idées – de rester intacts. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Son père… a une chance de reprendre Tess ? "

" Pas que je sache. Magda sait se défendre. Et Tess commence à être assez grande pour donner son avis. Elle préfère largement sa mère à son père. "

Le lundi matin, les BUSE commencèrent. Les étudiants passaient des épreuves dans toutes les matières et l'emploi du temps était particulièrement serré.

Comme prévu, Harry, Ron et Hermione triomphèrent à l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du mal ainsi qu'en Sortilèges. Hagrid leur avait préparé un examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques particulier : chaque étudiant se voyait remettre un animal pris au hasard parmi les animaux inoffensifs de l'élevage Hagrid lui jetait un sort de Saleté et l'étudiant devait le lui amener deux heures plus tard en parfait état. Hermione tomba sur un Kneazle, qui refusa énergiquement toute tentative de douche ou même d'éponge finalement, elle utilisa une demi douzaine de brosses douces, qu'elle nettoya après avec un sort, faisant remarquer que l'interdiction d'utiliser les sorts de nettoyage concernait seulement les animaux.

Harry avait lui reçu un des chevaux, un petit tacheté de noir et de blanc le sort de Saleté lui avait emmêlé les crins et il passa la plus grande partie des deux heures à les démêler patiemment, alors que le petit cheval somnolait tranquillement, debout dans l'enclos.

L'examen de Potions, que tout le monde redoutait, réserva lui aussi une surprise : le professeur avait préparé de multiples potions, une par élève, et ils disposaient de tous les moyens qu'ils désiraient – y compris des rats, ce qui scandalisa toutes les filles, avant qu'elles apprennent que les potions n'étaient pas dangereuses – pour déterminer l'utilité de chaque potion et les ingrédients employés. Pour compliquer un peu les choses, deux des chaudrons contenaient des potions inactives.

Le vendredi soir, fourbus mais contents d'avoir fini, les élèves se regroupèrent dans la Salle Commune pour se raconter leurs expériences et demander aux septième année si leurs ASPIC s'étaient bien passés.

" On aura les résultats juste avant les vacances. " soupira George, affalé dans un fauteuil.

" Et maman va encore faire la tête ? "

" On espère que non. " soupira Fred alors que son frère foudroyait Ginny du regard. " En tout cas, on a tout fait pour. On verra bien. "

La dernière semaine de cours passa calmement. Les élèves faisaient des plans pour les vacances de Pâques. Ron et Hermione iraient chez leurs parents, puis le dernier week-end au manoir, où seraient déjà Harry et Damian. Malefoy n'avait rien dit Harry le soupçonnait fortement de s'être fait punir par son père à cause de la bagarre.

Le vendredi après-midi, alors que les Gryffondor remontaient de leurs cours de Potion, ils virent le professeur Mc Gonagall en train d'accrocher au panneau d'affichage les résultats des examens. Fred et George, leurs sacs sur le dos, s'approchèrent et poussèrent un cri de joie.

" Je crois qu'on a gagné la recette de maman pour ses œufs de Pâques ! "

" Quoi ? "

" C'est ce qu'on lui a demandé si on réussissait nos ASPIC blancs. "

" On a quelques idées pour les œufs. "

" Et puis ils sont super bons. "

Ils s'éloignèrent. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent des feuilles. Par habitude, Harry chercha le nom d'Hermione, qui figurait tout en haut de la liste des notes, puis eut le souffle coupé.

Son nom était juste en dessous.

Hermione avait obtenu ses douze BUSE, avec un total global de 149% de bonnes réponses il avait obtenu 143%.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Ron en voyant son visage.

Harry, incapable de parler, lui désigna la ligne. Ron siffla longuement, à la fois étonné et admiratif.

" Eh ben, bravo. Si, sincèrement. "

" Tu as eu combien, toi ? "

" Oh, dix BUSE… 94% de bonnes réponses. "

" C'est pas mal. "

Ron haussa les épaules.

D'autres élèves s'approchèrent et ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir le nom d'Harry. Des félicitations fusèrent, certaines teintées de jalousie, surtout de la part de Lavande, habituée de longue date de la deuxième place, et de ses amies.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour. Elle semblait avoir déjà entendu des rumeurs car elle regarda Harry d'un air admiratif avant d'examiner le panneau des notes.

Harry s'éloignait à peine quand la voix de Sirius se fit entendre dans sa tête. 

" Alors, tu as raflé la mise ? "

" Comment tu es au courant ? "

" J'ai mes informateurs. Félicitations. "

" Merci. Euh… je crois que tu peux me le dire, maintenant, combien mon père a eu de BUSE ? "

Sirius rit.

" Tu ne perds pas le Nord, hein ? Il en a eu douze. Je te dirai ses notes à la fin de l'année. Ce n'est que justice, il n'y avait pas les BUSE blancs quand on avait ton âge. "

" Et tu ne m'en jugeais pas capable ? "

" Si. Mais je préférais ne pas te mettre la pression. Tu m'en veux ? "

" Pas du tout. En fait, j'avais tellement hâte de le savoir que ça m'a fait bosser encore plus… Peut-être pour être digne de lui. "

" Ne cherche pas de toute force à être " digne " de tes parents. Tu l'es déjà. Encore plus sans doute qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais espéré. "

" C'est vrai ? " 

" Oui. Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais. "

" Merci. " murmura Harry, ému.

Sirius sourit.

" Je te laisse fêter ta victoire. A demain. "

" A demain. "

A/N : Merci à tous mes reviewers ! ! En particulier Padfootw, Juliepotter, Ryan (t'as vu ? Y a un personnage qui porte ton nom !), mister-master et Emrah Potter, qui ont été les premiers à reviewer et ont donc du faire login pour pouvoir m'écrire (depuis, j'ai libéré l'accès donc vous pouvez y aller).

C'est long, hein ? Je vous avoue que même moi, je ne relis plus tout, je relis juste à fond les parties que j'envoie, je ne remonte que quand je veux vérifier un détail précis.

Le plan de l'histoire est prévu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et une suite est déjà dans les fourneaux donc ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.

Grosses bises à tous.

Mattéic.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : Samedi 6 Avril 1996

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Harry remonta avec ses amis préparer sa valise. Il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps au manoir et savourait son séjour à l'avance.

En descendant dans le hall, il trouva Damian qui, sa cape sur le dos, son sac à ses pieds, discutait avec Rogue.

" Tu viendras, alors ? "

" J'ait dit peut-être. " dit le professeur en appuyant les deux syllabes. Il vit Harry qui les regardait. " Vas-y, tu vas être en retard. "

Terrifié à une idée pareille, Damian souleva son sac et rejoignit Harry. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

" Tu crois qu'on va s'amuser ? "

Harry regard dehors Sirius s'approchait.

" J'en ai bien l'impression. "

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons avaient posé leurs affaires et s'amusaient déjà. Damian et Tess s'étaient retrouvés avec une grande joie. Magda avait pris Sirius à part Harry était pratiquement sûr de l'avoir entendue prononcer " Severus ". Il ne s'était pas d'avantage occupé de la conversation, attiré par les grands éclats de rire qui résonnaient au premier étage. La chambre attenante à celle de Tess et Damian avait été convertie en salle de jeux et Sirius y avait descendu plusieurs jouets, dont les cubes à cris d'animaux. Harry et Damian étaient en train de construire une haute tour à l'aide de sortilèges de lévitation alors que Tess battait des mains en riant aux éclats.

Magda passa la tête par la porte et sourit avant de s'éloigner.

Après le déjeuner, alors que Magda négociait ferme avec sa fille pour la sieste, Sirius prit Harry à part.

" A part Firenze et Buck, tu es déjà monté à cheval ? "

Harry réfléchit. Dudley avait fait un peu de poney quand ils étaient enfants, mais il avait trouvé cela trop fatiguant et avait arrêté au bout de quelques semaines.

" Non. "

" Bon. Je vais voir. Tu as un pull assez épais ou un blouson dans tes affaires ? "

" Euh… oui, j'ai un pull de Mme Weasley, pourquoi ? "

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux.

" Tu vas voir. Va le mettre, ainsi que de bonnes chaussures, et rejoins-moi dans le jardin, derrière. "

Harry monta à pas de loup vers sa chambre, prit le pull vert qu'il avait reçu à Noël et l'échangea avec le sweat-shirt qu'il portait. Il descendit, mit ses baskets et sortit.

Sirius l'attendait à côté de deux chevaux, un grand roux clair et un plus petit, brun aux crins noirs. Harry haussa les sourcils.

" Tu veux m'apprendre à monter à cheval ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Tu sais déjà. Je t'ai vu avec Buck quand tu m'as aidé à m'évader, et dans ta position sur ton balai ça se voit aussi. "

Harry arrondit les yeux mais essaya de garder son calme.

" Si tu veux encore des précisions, ton père savait monter, ainsi que ton grand-père, ton arrière grand-père et ainsi de suite, et jamais aucun n'a eu à apprendre. Ça me donne de bonnes raisons de penser que tu n'auras pas besoin d'apprendre non plus. En attendant, prends les affaires qui sont là et mets-les au cheval bai. "

Sans se poser de questions, Harry alla prendre une fine bride de cuir souple et se dirigea vers le cheval brun. Il se retrouva à enfiler tout à fait naturellement le mors dans la bouche du cheval, la bride autour de sa tête, et s'immobilisa net alors qu'il venait de boucler une courroie sous la gorge, en veillant à ce qu'elle reste assez large pour qu'il puisse y passer le poing.

" Encore des questions ? Tu as su mettre cette bride comme quelqu'un qui s'y connaît parfaitement en chevaux. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même pas hésité quand j'ai prononcé le nom d'une couleur que seul un cavalier peut utiliser. "

Se détendant, Harry commença à sourire. Il prit la selle et la petite couverture molletonnée qui était dessous – le tapis de selle, dit son esprit qui en profita pour lui réciter le nom de toutes les parties de ladite selle – posa le tout sur le dos du cheval, l'arrangea soigneusement et attacha la sangle sous le ventre avant de descendre les étriers.

Sirius l'avait observé sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Parfait. Je selle le mien et on va voir ce que tu sais faire une fois que tu es dessus. Oh, à propos, il s'appelle Jules. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était installé sur le dos de son cheval, à côté de Sirius.

" Fais le marcher, pour voir… "

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry serra les jambes et le cheval se mit à marcher tranquillement. Il trouva aussitôt la bonne position, le dos droit, les reins souples, et observa le paysage.

Pendant toute l'heure suivante, Sirius le fit s'entraîner, trottant et galopant, et il alla jusqu'à sauter par dessus le tronc d'un arbre abattu.

" Parfait. " dit Sirius alors qu'ils étaient descendus et qu'ils ramenaient les chevaux vers une écurie collée à la forêt.

Harry n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre. Il était fatigué, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et il se demandait toujours ce que Sirius voulait faire exactement avec cette histoire de chevaux – il sentait bien que son parrain ne lui avait presque rien dit jusque là.

" Va prendre un bain chaud, il n'y a pas mieux contre les courbatures. " dit Sirius d'un air tranquille. " Et après, viens au salon. On t'expliquera tout. "

Harry, trop fatigué pour demander qui était le " on ", monta directement à la salle de bains, prenant tout juste le temps de ramasser des vêtements dans sa chambre.

Quand il redescendit, il entendit la voix de Sirius dans le salon, ainsi que celle de Rogue qui semblait d'assez bonne humeur. Quand il entra, le professeur, assis dans un fauteuil, le regarda d'un air presque inquiétant. Manifestement, lui aussi savait quelque chose. Quand Harry se fut assis, il prit la parole.

" Alors, Sirius, tu peux me le dire, maintenant. Tu vas l'envoyer dans la forêt ou pas ? "

" Tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver, hein ? Oui, il peut y aller. "

" Pourquoi tu as vérifié, alors ? "

" Severus, si tu ne contrôles pas un peu ce que tu dis, tu risque de te faire attaquer par deux sorciers en même temps… "

" Déloyal. Allez, explique-lui, sinon il va nous attaquer pour de bon. "

" On l'aurait mérité. Harry, si tu as suivi correctement tes cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce dont je ne doute pas vu les notes que tu as obtenues, tu dois savoir que les chevaux représentent pour les sorciers un grand moyen de protection, en plus d'un moyen de se déplacer. Un sorcier correctement entraîné peut obtenir d'un cheval à peu près n'importe quoi, pourvu que le cheval l'accepte. "

" Pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'un cheval peut faire s'il est manipulé par un sorcier. Mais pour vous donner une très vague idée, je me suis enfui loin de Voldemort sur le dos d'un cheval. "

La voix de Rogue était froide, ce qui était assez normal vu les mots qu'il avait prononcés, mais il était calme.

" Vous savez monter à cheval ? "

Rogue hocha la tête.

" J'ai appris. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir ça inscrit dans mes gènes… " Il glissa un regard vers Sirius, qui l'ignora totalement.

" Mais… si les chevaux offrent une telle protection, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas plus utilisés ? "

" Question de mœurs. " dit Sirius. " Aujourd'hui, même ici, se déplacer à cheval est un moyen très sûr de se faire repérer, et même de se faire cataloguer comme sorcier ayant de gros ennuis… "

" Les chevaux – c'est aussi valable pour les chevaux volants, mais ils sont moins utilisables – ne peuvent être employés que dans des endroits assez déserts, ou la nuit. Mais dans ce cas, ils sont d'une utilité immense. Un sorcier, même blessé et bombardé de sorts, peut s'enfuir sur un cheval sans difficultés. La présence même du cheval le protège. En revanche, il peut envoyer des sorts. "

" Est-ce que ça agirait sur Voldemort ? "

" En sa faveur, vous voulez dire ? Non. Les licornes ont réglé ça il y a longtemps. "

Harry avait entendu tellement de choses qu'il ne fut qu'à peine étonné. D'ailleurs, Hagrid leur avait dit quelque chose à propos des licornes lors des cours sur les chevaux en cas de force majeure, les licornes jouaient le rôle de dirigeantes omnipotentes pour régler les problèmes, grâce à leur grande intelligence.

Un bruit de course dans le couloir interrompit leur discussion.

" Tess, j'avais raison ! " cria Damian près de la porte.

" Il est là ? Il est là ? " demanda sa sœur qui arrivait derrière lui.

Les deux enfants entrèrent au galop (oui, bon, c'était facile…lol) et se précipitèrent sur leur oncle qui s'était levé, sachant visiblement à quoi s'attendre. En un rien de temps, il eut Tess dans les bras, alors que Damian le suppliait de monter jouer avec eux. Vaincu par le nombre, Rogue senior céda et sortit sous le regard goguenard de Sirius.

Le soir, alors que Harry était dans la bibliothèque, Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait un air malicieux que Harry savait annonceur d'une blague ou d'une manipulation de sa part.

" Oui ? "

" Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose pour faire plaisir à Damian ? "

" C'est à dire ? "

" Faire en sorte que son oncle vienne plus souvent ici. "

Harry le regarda. Il ne connaissait qu'un oncle à Damian : le professeur Rogue. Et il ne voyait pas encore le lien avec lui.

" Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? "

" On avait parlé d'un cours de duel ? "

Harry le fixa.

" Tu crois vraiment que je peux m'entraîner contre Rogue ? "

" Tu en as la puissance et les connaissances. Et il n'est pas méchant, tu sais. "

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

" On en avait déjà parlé avant. "

" Non. Tu l'avais dit sans me demander mon avis. "

" Exact, mais tu ne m'as rien dit et tu ne m'as fait aucune remarque non plus quand je t'en ai parlé à l'entraînement. "

" J'aurais dû. "

" Ah. Je ne savais pas que je t'intimidais à ce point. "

" Très drôle. "

" Il ne te fera rien de mal, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Au contraire, je pense que tu apprendras bien d'avantage que je ne peux t'enseigner. Ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais il connaît plus de coups tordus que moi. "

" C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. "

Sirius sourit doucement.

" Je resterai avec vous. Ne serait-ce que pour te nommer ses sorts. "

" Chouette. "

" Evite de lui dire ça, il serait capable de se transformer. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il en est capable. "

" En oiseau ? "

" Son animal préféré. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur Rogue. "

" C'est ce que je vois. "

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry et Sirius étaient dans une grande pièce aménagée pour l'entraînement aux duels et ils jouaient à s'envoyer, du bout de leurs baguettes, une balle d'énergie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Entrez ! "

Le panneau de bois s'effaça devant la longue silhouette noire de Rogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

" Il n'a pas fui au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite, je suppose qu'il est d'accord ? "

" Tu arriverais à redire ça sans respirer ? "

Rogue foudroya Sirius du regard, sans toutefois y mettre toute sa hargne, et alla accrocher sa cape au mur. Il y prit sa baguette, que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lorgner avec inquiétude.

" Du calme, Potter. " dit Rogue avec un sourire sarcastique. " Je ne vais pas vous tuer. "

" Je suis très rassuré… "

Sirius, qui gardait la balle en équilibre sur sa baguette, l'envoya en l'air.

" On va déjà voir ce que vous faites de ça. "

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure en se renvoyer la balle dans tous les sens, à une vitesse parfois si grande qu'ils pouvaient à peine la suivre du regard. Elle finit par prendre trop de puissance et aller s'écraser contre le mur qui l'absorba.

" Vous avez des réflexes très rapides. " dit Rogue d'un ton qui semblait, dans sa bouche, appréciateur.

" Merci. "

Rogue rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et Harry l'imita.

" Vous savez ce qu'est un sortilège de Bouclier ? "

" Oui, c'est un sort qui protège pendant un temps variable le sorcier qui le lance, en absorbant tous les sorts envoyés. Mais il ne les renvoie pas. "

" Le temps est variable selon quoi ? "

" La puissance du sorcier et la volonté qu'il met dans le sort. "

" Exact. Vous pouvez décrire le sortilège du coma ? "

" Il plonge la victime dans un sommeil profond, où les fonctions vitales sont réduites au minimum, et sans aucune protection. "

" Quelle en est la formule ? "

" Elle ne doit pas être prononcée sans cible car c'est alors le sorcier la lançant qui en est la victime. "

" Jetez-le sur ça, alors. " proposa Rogue en faisant glisser vers lui un cube de bois.

Harry ramassa le cube et l'examina avant de relever la tête.

" Je ne peux pas. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que c'est un objet inerte et que le sort se répandrait alors, afin de toucher le premier être vivant qu'il rencontrera… "

Un léger sourire parut se dessiner dans les yeux de Rogue. 

" Quelle est la formule du sort bouclier ? "

" Lequel ? "

" Celui que vous avez décrit tout à l'heure. "

" Amuletum. "

" Peut-il protéger d'un Avada Kedavra ? "

" Oui. Une seule fois. "

Rogue se tourna vers Sirius.

" Tu es sûr qu'il a besoin de cours de duel ? "

Sirius sourit.

" Ne te fais passer pour un amnésique. "

Rogue fit la grimace et se tourna vers Harry.

" Sirius vous a expliqué mes règles ? "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Pas de sort dangereux. " dit Rogue en dépliant un doigt. " Pas de sort de chatouillement et autres sorts de la même engeance… Black, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et pas de sort de Désarmement. Inutile. "

Harry prit sa baguette et essaya de garder tout son calme. Sirius s'était assis sur une table, entre les deux fenêtres dont il avait tiré les rideaux. Rogue s'inclina légèrement et Harry l'imita.

" A vous l'honneur. "

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Sirius l'avait mis en garde contre l'intelligence de Rogue, sa principale arme. Il imagina une seconde ce que donnerait sur lui un sortilège Stupido, mais il le connaissait encore mal et il risquait de provoquer dans son cerveau de sérieuses lésions. Si Rogue s'en remettait, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

" _Vertigino_ ! "

L'éclair d'un gris doré jaillit de sa baguette. Rogue se poussa vivement, mais il en reçut une bonne partie et il dut s'écarter légèrement pour garder l'équilibre.

" Joli. " murmura Sirius dans la tête de Harry.

" _Molligambas _! "

" Dis Rigoratus ! " souffla Sirius.

" _Rigoratus_. " répéta Harry sans se poser de question.

Le sort s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui. Rogue haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, l'air innocent.

" _Wadiwasi _! "

Le cube de bois vola vers Harry qui l'écarta d'un Sortilège de Repoussement. Rogue passa sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Harry devina qu'il commençait à se fatiguer à force de subir le sort d'Etourdissement et qu'il cherchait à utiliser ses réflexes.

" _Fumos _! "

Une immonde fumée verdâtre sortit de sa baguette et envahit la pièce.

" _Aero _! "

Un tourbillon d'air se forma en face et la fumée s'écarta peu à peu. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent quelques secondes et lancèrent brusquement :

" _Confusio _! "

" _Impedimenta _! "

Les deux sorts se percutèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Harry entendit à nouveau la voix de Sirius dans sa tête.

" Attention ! Il essaie de te fatiguer. Ça veut dire qu'il s'épuise. Il risque de chercher à t'empêcher de… "

Sirius ne put finir sa phrase. Rogue avait dû sentir le courant télépathique entre lui et Harry car il lança vers l'adolescent :

" _Legerpensare Visiorbus _! "

Harry sentit le lien se rompre aussitôt.

" C'était quoi, ce truc ? "

" Aveuglement télépathique. " soupira Sirius, une certaine note d'admiration dans la voix.

Harry regarda Rogue. Ses yeux semblaient un peu moins vifs. Il perdait des forces, mais il était bien déterminé à ne pas lâcher le combat.

" _Colorus _! "

Rogue sursauta quand le sort l'atteignit. Harry savait – il l'avait déjà expérimenté – que tous les objets ou personnes qu'il voyait avaient pris des couleurs étranges, loin de leurs teintes habituelles.

" _Fremebundus _! "

Le sort s'abattit sur la baguette de Harry qui fut prise de violents tremblements. Il eut bien du mal à la garder en main.

" Très drôle, Severus. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? " dit Sirius d'un étrange ton glacial.

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais il jeta à Sirius un regard entendu. Harry eut l'impression fugace qu'il évoquait un sujet dont ils s'étaient déjà parlé. Il profita du bref moment où Rogue regardait ailleurs pour prononcer :

" _Exper _! "

Déséquilibré par le sort de Poussée, Rogue recula de quelques pas avant de tomber sur un genou, la main gauche à terre.

" _Vapor _! "

Les lunettes de Harry se couvrirent d'une buée opaque. Il les essuya aussitôt Rogue profita de la seconde de répit pour se relever. A ses mouvements Harry comprit qu'il commençait à être très fatigué.

" _Aero_ ! _Augmentatio Maleficarum_ ! "

Surpris par le tourbillon, le professeur ne put se protéger du sort d'Augmentation. Brusquement soumis à un énorme vertige, il perdit complètement l'équilibre et tomba allongé sur le sol. Avec une moue écœurée, il posa sa baguette par terre.

" _Finite Incantatem _! " lança Sirius en sa laissant glisser de la table avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Rogue soupira et s'assit par terre. Il était encore pâle mais semblait déjà reprendre des forces.

" Alors ? Prêt à revoir ton opinion ? "

" Oui. Oh, n'en attends pas plus, ajouta-t-il avec un regard vif, presque amusé – Harry n'aurait su dire – avant de se relever.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la table transformée en canapé.

" Que connaissez-vous d'autre en sorts d'attaque ? Lesquels maîtrisez-vous, exactement ? "

Harry réfléchit.

" Stupéfix… le serpent… les sorts de Renvoi, de Bouclier, de Prison, plusieurs sorts de blocage, et les sorts que vous m'avez interdits. "

" Que j'ai interdit dans nos duels. " dit Rogue en levant un doigt. " Sirius, j'ai oublié de te demander si tu l'as entraîné au tir de précision. "

" Pas sur les plus petites cibles. "

Rogue regarda Harry et il sentit dans sa tête une présence rapide, fuyant aussitôt, ne restant que le temps de voir combien il avait de forces.

Rogue se leva et fit un geste avec sa baguette. Une cible apparut au bout de la pièce. Elle faisait à peu près le diamètre d'un Cognard et portait dix cercles concentriques.

" Essayez d'envoyer un rayon au centre. "

Harry visa le plus petit cercle, qui devait être grand comme un petit pois, et envoya un rai de lumière. Un point lumineux se forma en plein centre de la cible.

" Pas mal. Vous connaissez le sort jet d'encre ? "

" J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne connais pas la formule. "

" _Encautum_. " dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur la cible. Une petite bulle d'encre verte vola vers le cercle, et s'y écrasa en plein centre.

" Tu peux choisir la couleur si tu veux, mais c'est assez drôle de voir ce que ça donne sans aucun choix. "

" _Encautum_. " murmura Harry en visant le centre.

La bulle d'encre tomba exactement sur celle de Rogue. Elle était rouge vif.

Rogue fit disparaître les deux taches en murmurant un sort, puis éloigna la cible et demanda à Harry d'envoyer une nouvelle tache. Elle toucha également son but.

" Vous êtes droitier, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry acquiesça.

" Et pour l'œil, vous savez ? "

" Non. "

" Fermez l'œil gauche et essayez de viser le centre. "

Harry s'exécuta la bulle toucha à nouveau le centre de la cible.

" Fermez l'œil droit, maintenant ? "

Harry échangea et la bulle s'écrasa à droite de la cible.

" Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Vous êtes droitier de l'œil. "

" Tu veux lui apprendre à viser avec l'œil gauche ? "

" Ça peut servir. "

Harry fit la grimace. Rogue eut un bref sourire.

" Vous ne savez pas quelle idée peut avoir votre adversaire. Il faut vous préparer à tout.

La demi-heure suivante, l'œil droit bandé, Harry s'entraîna à viser différents points de la cible. Le mur était constellé de petites taches de couleur. Sirius soupira :

" Heureusement que la maison sait se nettoyer seule. "

Harry finit par s'habituer et réussit à viser avec l'un ou l'autre œil Rogue dit que la séance était terminée.

" Tu reviens quand ? "

Rogue réfléchit.

" Dans trois jours. Je te laisse faire en attendant. "

Ils échangèrent un regard. Sirius se tourna vers Harry.

" Tu pourrais aller voir ce que fait Damian ? Je ne l'entends plus. "

Harry, devinant qu'il voulait parler avec Rogue, sortit sans poser de questions. Rogue ferma la porte.

Damian lisait dans la bibliothèque. Il posa son livre sur ses genoux quand Harry entra.

" Vous avez travaillé ? "

" Oui. "

" J'aimerais bien m'entraîner aux duels. " soupira Damian. " Mais je dois attendre d'avoir 12 ans. Avant, j'ai pas le droit. "

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un âge officiel pour l'apprentissage des duels, en dehors de la majorité pour les utiliser.

" C'est Sev… mon oncle qui l'a dit. "

Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire.

" Tu l'aimes bien, on dirait. "

Damian gloussa et hocha la tête.

" C'est bizarre pour un Gryffondor hein ? Mais il est de ma famille. Et puis il est gentil, en fait. "

Harry sourit. Il avait découvert ces dernières semaines le professeur Rogue sous un nouveau jour, principalement en l'observant lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Damian ou Sirius. Étonnamment, son parrain semblait avoir gagné la confiance de Rogue – pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient son âge, ils se haïssaient.

" Harry ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand… quand tu as appris que Sirius Black, c'était ton parrain ? "

" Au début ? Quand je ne savais pas encore qu'il était innocent ? "

" Oui. "

Harry réfléchit.

" C'était horrible. Je croyais vraiment que c'était un assassin. Et puis en plus, c'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas supposé entendre. "

Damian hocha gravement la tête.

" Par contre, quand j'ai su qu'il était innocent, j'étais vraiment heureux. En fait, je ne me posais plus du tout de questions. "

Damian sourit.

" Il est gentil, non ? "

" Oui, il est génial. "

Damian, se balançant un peu sur son fauteuil, regardant le sol en hésitant avant de se lancer.

" Tu sais… Severus… enfin, le professeur Rogue… c'est mon parrain aussi. C'est ma mère qui lui a demandé. Mon père avait proposé un de ses amis, mais elle se méfiait déjà. "

" Comment tu sais tout ça ? " demanda Harry, le sourcil levé.

Damian eut un rire gêné. Harry rit à son tour, puis ils se calmèrent.

" Dis… euh… " Il baissa la voix, bien que personne ne soir là pour les écouter. " A ton avis, est-ce que je peux dire un secret à Sirius ? "

" A Sirius ? Bien sûr. "

" Il ne répètera rien ? "

" Jamais. Ne lui pose même pas la question, je crois que ça le vexerait. "

" Je sais. Enfin, je suis au courant. "

Il rougit légèrement et cacha sa tête dans son livre. Harry rit pour le dédouaner.

Une longue silhouette s'encadra dans la porte.

" Sirius voudrait vous voir, Harry. " dit Rogue en entrant. 

Damian lui sourit et il répondit. 

Harry se leva et sortit en essayant d'écouter ce que se disaient les deux Rogue.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? "

" Les contes de Sven de Norvège. Vous avez travaillé sur les duels ? "

Rogue confirma sans développer.

" Tu arrives à tout comprendre ? "

" Pas les formules. " dit Damian d'un ton plaintif.

" Tu les comprendras en continuant. "

" Tu veux vraiment pas m'expliquer ? "

La voix de Rogue était franchement rieuse quand il répondit pour refuser. Harry l'écouta, étonné. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça. Il s'écarta de la porte à regret, monta les escaliers et frappa légèrement à la porte de la chambre de Sirius.

" Tiens ? Tu veux un entraînement supplémentaire ? "

" Rogue m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. "

" Moi ? Non. " Sirius eut un soudain sourire en coin. " Mais je crois qu'il voulait être seul avec Damian. "

Harry sourit.

" Damian m'a parlé de lui. "

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? "

" Je crois qu'il ne veut pas trop que je le répète. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà, non ? "

Sirius rit doucement.

" Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas les yeux dans ta poche. "

" C'était pas très difficile. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque la première fois que je t'ai vu discuter avec lui. "

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

" Je crois que Damian veut te parler. Il m'a demandé si tu savais garder un secret. Tu ne lui diras pas que je t'en ai parlé ? "

" Compte sur moi. "

Harry sourit en pensant : " Rogue a raison de te faire confiance. "

Après le dîner, Damian alla voir Sirius. Harry l'entendit murmurer : 

" Je peux te parler ? "

Sirius acquiesça et ils montèrent. Magda – Rogue était absent – les regarda et se tourna, l'air perplexe, vers Harry. Celui-ci leva les mains pour parer toute question.

Les deux jours suivants, Sirius continua les cours de duel avec Harry, lui apprenant plusieurs sorts et l'entraînant à tirer le plus précisément possible. Entre ses cours, Harry lisait ou jouait avec Damian. Sirius les rejoignait parfois pour une balade à cheval dans la forêt.

" Est-ce que Voldemort peut être détruit ? " demanda brusquement le petit garçon alors qu'ils se promenaient.

Sous le choc, Harry faillit tomber de son cheval.

" On disait que Grindelwald ne pouvait pas être détruit et il l'a été. " répondit Sirius.

" Mais Dumbledore est vieux ! "

" Dumbledore n'est pas le seul. "

Damian assimila soigneusement l'information et resta silencieux quelques minutes.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours de mauvais sorciers ? "

" Parce que le mal est tentant. "

" Et pourquoi un ? "

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais Sirius répondit calmement :

" Parce que le plus fort élimine les autres. "

Damian se tut encore une minute.

" Pourquoi est-ce que le mal est tentant ? "

" C'est comme ça. On a l'impression qu'il nous apporte plus. "

" L'impression ? "

" Si on est habitué à être gentil, à ne pas faire de mal aux autres, ça nous gène d'être méchant. "

" Au début… "

" Au début si ça rate. " dit Sirius avec un léger sourire. " Tout le temps si tout va bien. "

" Mouais. "

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, puis Damian rouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? "

Sirius éclata de rire, Harry juste après lui. Damian sourit, ravi de son effet.

" Alors c'est ça ta technique ? Bien étudié. "

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules d'un air modeste.

" C'est quoi, cette histoire ? "

Sirius sourit.

" La technique de Damian pour faire craquer les gens. "

" Ça marche très bien. "

" Oh ça, je n'en doute pas ! Et tu t'en sers beaucoup ? "

" Trop, il paraît. " dit Damian avec un regard en coin vers Sirius. Celui-ci resta de marbre, mais Harry vit qu'il retenait son rire.

Rogue vint à nouveau et ils eurent deux séances d'entraînement plus musclées. Harry avait parfois l'impression que son cerveau se mettait à bouillir, tant il retenait de sorts et de contre sorts. Il était en même temps ravi de son nouveau pouvoir, et ne se plaignait jamais de l'abondance de travail que cela impliquait. Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela assez facile, un peu comme les entraînements de Quidditch.

" Ton cerveau s'adapte. " dit Sirius alors qu'ils en parlaient. " Il s'habitue à apprendre plus. C'est pour ça que ça te semble facile. "

" Le cerveau peut s'adapter jusqu'où ? "

" Aucune idée. Personne n'est jamais allé jusqu'au bout. "

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sirius sourit.

" On peut retenir énormément de choses. Je crois même qu'en une vie on ne peut pas apprendre assez pour emplir la mémoire. Elle est trop vaste. "

" Mais on ne retient pas tout. "

" Non, le cerveau fait le tri. Il efface ce qui n'est pas utile. Et aussi ce qui est trop dur… "

Sa voix baissa un peu et Harry préféra changer de sujet.

Le 17 avril, quelques jours avant la rentrée, Magda reçut une lettre qu'elle lut d'un œil s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure. Rogue était là.

" Des mauvais nouvelles ? "

" Devine. Ewan. Il est d'accord pour le divorce. "

" C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça ? "

" Si, sauf que ce sal… ce Horklump diminué veut que le jugement ait lieu à Birmingham. Chez ses parents. "

" Ce n'est plus un Doxy venimeux ? "

" Même Pogrebin cyclothymique est insuffisant pour le décrire. "

Sirius dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

" Il a un avocat ? "

" Son père.

" Ah. "

" Si je peux m'immiscer dans une affaire de famille… " dit Sirius, " Procyon a fait des études de droit. "

Magda se tourna à toute vitesse vers lui.

" C'est vrai ? "

" Sorcier et moldu. Si je lui demande, il se fera une joie de te défendre. Et je ne connais pas meilleur que lui en protection. Enfin si, un, mais ce n'est pas son domaine. "

" Qui ? "

" Maugrey Fol Œil. "

Harry dut à son tour se retenir de rire en voyant la tête des deux Rogue.

" Ne me fais pas revenir sur ma promesse, Sirius. " gronda Rogue.

Sirius eut un geste d'apaisement.

" Quand est-ce ? "

" Demain. "

" Je vais appeler Procyon. "

Le regard de Sirius s'enfuit et il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de sourire.

" Il accepte. Et il te remercie de l'occasion qu'il a de voir la maison des parents Purdey. "

Magda sourit tristement, puis demanda :

" Et les petits ? "

" Je peux les garder. " dit Rogue.

Harry faillit faire un bond, mais Sirius qui était assis à côté de lui le retint.

" Ça ne te dérange pas ? "

" Jamais… "

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Magda se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius.

" Dis-lui que je suis d'accord. "

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Procyon transplana au manoir avant de repartir avec Magda. Le déjeuner s'écoula dans le calme, puis les deux enfants montèrent et Harry alla s'installer avec un livre dans le salon pendant que Sirius et Rogue jouaient aux échecs.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, des lamentations leur parvinrent du premier étage. Tess descendit l'escalier en courant.

" Severus ! Damian il a dit que… il a dit que… "

Elle sanglotait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Rogue la prit dans ses bras et la berça. 

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Damian il a dit que dans la forêt il y avait des ogres et des trolls et qu'ils viendraient me mangeeer ! "

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes sur l'épaule de Rogue qui lui caressa les cheveux en lui parlant à voix basse. Harry trouva qu'il s'en sortait étonnamment bien. Tess cessa peu à peu de sangloter.

" Tu veux rester un peu ici ? "

Elle acquiesça. Il la déposa dans un fauteuil où elle prit son pouce, regardant par la fenêtre, et alla en bas de l'escalier.

" Damian ! "

Une réponse indistincte vint vers eux.

" Tu peux descendre ? "

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis des pas hésitants se firent entendre. Damian descendit jusqu'à la première marche.

" Ta sœur me dit que tu lui as raconté que des ogres et des trolls viendraient la manger… "

Tess se remit à pleurer et Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Damian murmura quelque chose.

" Elle t'a pris quoi ? "

" Mon livre de Métamorphose. "

" Et tu ne pouvais pas lui reprendre ? "

" Elle voulait pas le lâcher. "

" Tu pouvais nous demander, non ? "

Damian haussa les épaules. Rogue le regarda.

" Tu n'aurais pas un bureau à ranger, par hasard ? "

Damian écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, l'air à la fois outré et affolé. Rogue tendit la main.

" Allez… "

Avec un grognement, Damian lui donna sa baguette.

" File. Je monte dans une heure. "

Damian se détourna et monta d'un pas lourd. Rogue revint vers le salon. Tess s'était laissée glisser des bras de Sirius et essaya de sortir.

" Pas si vite, mademoiselle… donne-moi ce livre, s'il te plait. "

Tess le regarda, poussa un petit soupir et sortit de sa poche un livre minuscule. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Tu n'oublies rien ? "

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle posa sa main libre sur le livre qui grandit jusqu'à reprendre sa taille normale. Rogue le récupéra.

" Je peux monter jouer ? "

" Je préfère que tu ailles dehors. " dit son oncle en faisant venir son manteau et en le lui enfilant avec un sort. " Va donc voir ce que deviennent les poules. "

" Elles pondent " marmonna Tess en sortant.

Rogue retourna s'asseoir, tenant toujours le livre dans sa main. Il le feuilleta rapidement.

" Elle a fait des progrès. Avant, il fallait remettre les lettres en ordre. "

__

" Elle le fait depuis longtemps ? "

" Un an. Elle a à peu près tout rétréci, des vêtements aux chaudrons. Ce qu'elle préfère, c'est les livres de son frère. "

" Je vois ça. Les chaudrons aussi ? "

" De quoi mettre une gorgée. Quand il était vide avant… Elle ne sait pas rétrécir les potions. "

Sirius et Harry pouffèrent de rire. Bon joueur, il les imita.

" Elle promet. "

" Je ne te le fais pas dire. Damian était un génie du déplacement, au même âge. "


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : Lundi 22 Avril 1996

Le lundi matin, Harry reprit les cours avec les autres. Rogue ramassa le devoir qu'ils avaient à faire pendant les vacances – Neville semblait pour une fois calme en donnant le sien – Binns attaqua dans l'absence générale d'enthousiasme la généalogie des fées, et en fin d'après-midi le professeur Lupin commença comme promis les sortilèges d'Emprisonnement. Harry, qui les connaissait depuis longtemps, avait été autorisé à travailler de son côté.

Sirius venait tous les mercredis pour l'entraîner aux duels. Ce jour là, Harry était plus nerveux que d'habitude alors que jusqu'ici ils s'entraînaient sans se mettre en réel danger, ils allaient maintenant utiliser les sortilèges avec toute leur puissance.

" On va commencer par des duels très courts. " dit Sirius en réglant le sablier siffleur accroché au mur. " Au risque de me répéter, ne t'occupe ni de qui je suis ni de ce que tu peux ou non me faire. Si ça peut te rassurer, aucun des sortilèges que nous utilisons n'est plus dangereux qu'un Stupéfix un peu corsé. Tout peut être effacé pour l'instant. D'accord ? "

" D'accord. "

" _Experlliarmus _! "

Harry serra sa baguette et répliqua :

" _Incendio _! "

Un jet de flammes jaillit vers Sirius qui l'esquiva.

" _Apis _! "

" _Avis _! "

Des abeilles se dirigèrent en bourdonnant vers Harry avant d'être arrêtées par des oiseaux qui entreprirent de les gober. Sirius les stupéfixa, Harry répliqua par une pluie d'insecticide. Sirius balaya toute la pièce d'un grand coup de vent et Harry roula à terre avant de répliquer d'un sort de Chatouillis qui toucha Sirius en plein thorax. Le sorcier tomba à son tour, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Il réussit néanmoins à viser Harry et à lui envoyer un nouveau sort.

Lorsque le sablier entonna l'air qui signalait la fin des deux heures, Harry regarda sa montre avec étonnement. Il aurait juré que pas plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée. Pourtant, le cadran était formel.

" Ça t'a paru court ? "

" Oui. "

" Bon signe. C'est parce que tu étais concentré… "

Harry hocha la tête et ne put retenir un long bâillement.

" Tu vois ? " dit Sirius en riant. " Ton corps sait très bien combien de temps s'est écoulé. Tiens, bois ça. "

Il lui tendit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Harry, reconnaissant, prit une longue gorgée.

" Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? "

Pendant le cours, il avait eu du mal à se défendre contre Sirius, bien plus fort que lui.

" J'ai eu vingt ans de plus que toi pour apprendre. " sourit son parrain. " Et tu te débrouilles déjà très bien. "

" Si je travaille, ça ira, c'est ça ? " grimaça Harry.

" C'est aussi ce que ton père te dirait. " dit Sirius. " C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. "

Harry s'appuya au mur.

" Qui aurait pu croire à l'époque que les Maraudeurs étaient des travailleurs acharnés… "

" Demande donc à Fred et George ce qu'ils en pensent. "

Harry sourit en y pensant. Les résultats des jumeaux aux ASPIC blancs avaient été dans les sujets de discussion les plus présents avant et pendant les vacances. Il savait que Sirius y était pour quelque chose – mais pas à quelle part.

" Ça demande beaucoup de travail de faire de bonnes blagues… Des recherches sur les matériaux, les sorts, les endroits propices… Les habitudes des personnes à piéger… et bien sûr tous les moyens de ne pas se faire prendre. "

" Je n'en doute pas. "

Le vendredi midi, alors que les élèves s'asseyaient à table, Malefoy passa près de Harry. Il parlait à voix haute.

" C'est samedi prochain, le match contre Serdaigle… on va pouvoir voir ce que vaut Chang dans un vrai match… "

Harry discutait avec Dean et bien qu'ayant entendu la phrase, il ne réalisa pas sur le moment. Quand il eut reconnu le ton de Malefoy, celui-ci était assis à sa table, entourés par des élèves de sixième année. Harry serra les mâchoires.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Rien. "

Il recommença à manger.

En avance pour le cours de Rogue, les cinquième année attendaient dans le couloir quand Harry vit, sur le visage de Drago, l'expression triomphante qu'il avait lorsqu'il se moquait d'élèves des autres maisons. Ses muscles se tendirent.

" … et je lui ai dit qu'ils devraient trouver d'autres… Harry, tu m'écoutes ? "

" Euh, oui… Attends une minute, s'il te plait. "

Laissant Ron sur place, il doubla toute la colonne pour rejoindre Malefoy et se planter devant lui.

" A quoi tu faisais allusion en parlant de Chang, tout à l'heure ? "

Malefoy fit signe à Goyle de ne pas bouger et haussa un de ses sourcils pâles.

" A ton avis, Potter ? "

" Je préfère t'entendre. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder ta cervelle. "

Surpris par le ton froid de Harry, Malefoy répondit : " Cho Chang, évidemment. La joueuse de Quidditch… " Il fit un sourire sarcastique. " Ta petite amie. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? "

" Eh bien… je me demandais si tu la trouverais toujours aussi belle si elle se blessait au visage… accidentellement bien sûr… "

Harry chercha rapidement la trace de Rogue il se rapprochait, mais il était encore trop loin pour les entendre. Il fit deux pas vers Malefoy et se concentra pour imaginer qu'il grandissait, que ses épaules s'élargissaient, qu'il se transformait presque en animal… Malefoy, coincé par Goyle, ne put reculer.

" S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Malefoy… quoi que ce soit… "

Il recula subitement en entendant Rogue approcher. Malefoy, resté sous le choc une seconde, esquiva un mouvement vers sa baguette. Harry laissa tomber :

" Tu ne voudrais pas être renvoyé de Poudlard ? "

Il donna un léger coup de tête vers le couloir par lequel arrivait Rogue. Le temps que Malefoy regarde et se retourne vers lui, il avait rejoint Ron.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? "

" Rien. " marmonna Harry. "

Ron le regarda avec un étonnement sombre. Harry lui fit son plus franc regard d'excuse.

Rogue arriva à la porte de la salle et l'ouvrit.

Pendant le cours, tout en préparant leurs potions, Harry et Malefoy s'échangèrent des regards noirs. Lorsque les deux heures se terminèrent, ils sortirent droits, sans se prêter la moindre attention – en apparence.

Le soir, Harry se glissa à la table des Serdaigle, près de Cho.

" Que me vaut l'honneur ? "

Il lui sourit.

" J'ai entendu Malefoy ce midi… "

Il lui résuma la discussion. Cho hocha la tête.

" Tu crois que je devrais faire attention ? "

" Tu connais Malefoy. "

Cho sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

" On a – toute l'équipe – confié nos balais à Mme Bibine, donc il ne pourra rien faire de ce côté là. Et puis j'y ai pensé moi aussi et… j'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick de nous apprendre les sortilèges d'Equilibre et de Retenue. "

Harry sourit.

" T'es géniale. "

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, provoquant des sifflements amusés. Ils se mirent à rire et attaquèrent leur repas.

Le lendemain matin, Harry accompagna Cho jusqu'aux vestiaires avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui.

" Stressé ? "

" Un peu. " avoua Harry.

" Tu sais ce que ça me fait, maintenant… "

Harry le regarda, perplexe. Sirius lui sourit.

" Les voilà. "

Les Serpentard arrivèrent, suivis des Serdaigle. Malefoy regarda les gradins, aperçut Harry qui copia soigneusement le sourire menaçant de Sirius.

Mme Bibine entra à son tour sur le terrain et regarda tous les joueurs.

" Ce match est le dernier de la saison, et j'entends que l'année se finisse avec un esprit sportif et une attitude correcte ! "

Les joueurs de Serdaigle hochèrent la tête les Serpentard les imitèrent mollement.

" Enfourchez vos balais ! "

Les joueurs s'élevèrent. Mme Bibine lâcha les balles.

(A/N : Eh non, désolée, pas tous les matchs)

" 280 à 120 ! " hurla Lee dans le porte voix. " Un score historique, mesdames et messieurs ! Un tel score n'a pas été établi à Poudlard depuis 1976 ! "

" Gryffondor contre Serpentard. " souffla Sirius à Harry. " 25 buts marqués, 2 nez cassés, une entorse du genou et un arcade sourcilière ouverte sur 10 cm. Aucune plaie accidentelle. Mme Bibine n'arrivait plus à parler tellement elle était furieuse. "

Harry fit une moue appréciatrice.

Les joueurs se posèrent et furent aussitôt assaillis par leurs supporters. Harry se joignit à la marrée pour embrasser Cho.

" Viens dans le hall à 15 heures. " proposa-t-elle. " On fait une fête chez les Serdaigle. "

A l'heure indiquée, Harry descendit dans le hall. Pas très loin, le sablier des Serdaigle, fort de ses points supplémentaires, brillait gaiement.

" Harry ? "

Il se dirigea en souriant vers Cho. Elle portait une belle robe bleue qui soulignait ses formes et il eut bien du mal à ne pas rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Tu viens ? "

Il la suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, où ils furent accueillis par le tableau d'une belle licorne qui leur demanda en hennissant le mot de passe.

" Casiopée. "

Le tableau pivota devant une ouverture en forme d'arc. Ils entrèrent.

" Aaah ! "

Des dizaines d'élèves de Serdaigle les entourèrent. Un garçon de septième année lança en riant :

" C'est la présentation du fiancé à la belle-famille ? "

" Ne fais pas attention. " souffla Cho à Harry. " C'est Owen Lingle, le boute en train local. "

Harry et Cho furent poussés devant la cheminée, ornée d'une peinture représentant un aigle de bronze sur fond bleu. Les élèves avaient préparé des friandises et un garçon d'origine moldue avait sorti sa radio, alimentée par la magie et qui chantait les derniers tubes.

Le dimanche, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils virent un attroupement devant la Grande Salle.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" La porte ! Elle ne veut pas nous laisser passer. "

Ron se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et vit un garçon de Poufsouffle s'avancer prudemment et ouvrir la porte. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied à l'intérieur, on entendit un grand " Woush ! " et il fut poussé en arrière, alors qu'un grand courant d'air frappait les élèves derrière lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? "

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Mme Mc Gonagall, suivie de Rogue et des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave.

L'élève repoussé par la porte raconté ce qui s'était passé. Mc Gonagall toucha le panneau qui frémit.

" A votre avis, Filius ? Un sortilège de Soufflage ? "

" Il me semble, oui. "

Le professeur Flitwick tendit sa baguette et récita une formule en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. La porte trembla derechef, brilla une seconde puis se calma. Flitwick l'ouvrit et entra sans difficulté. Les élèves suivirent en commentant avec animation l'action de leur professeur. Juste avant d'entrer, Harry vit Rogue lancer un regard vers un groupe de Serdaigle.

Il faisait un temps superbe et beaucoup d'élèves sortirent dans le parc. Les Gryffondor avaient un entraînement de Quidditch, mais il fut perturbé par l'arrivée de deux chevaux volants.

" Hé ! D'où ils viennent, ceux là ? "

" Je les reconnais ! C'est ceux d'Hagrid ! Ils ont dû s'échapper ! "

Harry regarda vers les enclos, près de la forêt. Effectivement, ils étaient vides, la porte latérale avait été ouverte, mais il ne voyait pas Hagrid à côté. Il ne le voyait nulle part, d'ailleurs.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

" Faut les attraper, je pense ! On ne va pas les laisser là ! "

Fred et George se mirent à voler en cercle autour du terrain, créant une barrière afin d'enfermer les deux chevaux qui semblaient un peu surpris, mais pas particulièrement effrayés. Ils essayaient d'attraper le Souaffle qui Ron s'empressa de récupérer, ainsi que les deux Cognards, avant de les enfermer dans la boite.

Harry contacta Sirius.

" Ils ont un licol, quelque chose ? "

" Non, rien du tout ! "

" Essayez d'attraper leur crinière, et utilisez un sort de corde pour les tenir, mais ne lancez pas le sort de corde avant de les tenir, vous risqueriez de toucher les jambes ou les ailes ! "

" D'accord ! "

Harry répéta les instructions aux autres, et toute l'équipe se lança à la chasse aux chevaux. Les deux animaux résistèrent un peu, puis se laissèrent convaincre et redescendirent fermement tenus, sous les applaudissements de tous les autres élèves qui s'étaient massés en bas pour assister au spectacle.

Hagrid jaillit en courant du château. 

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Ils se sont échappés mais on a réussi à les attraper… Où étiez-vous ? "

" Avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, on vous a vus par la fenêtre… Tout le monde va bien ? "

Personne n'avait été blessé et les deux chevaux regagnèrent leur enclos. Hagrid examina soigneusement la porte et conclut qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée. Quelqu'un avait dû l'ouvrir de l'extérieur avec un sort Alohomora.

" Vous ne mettiez pas un cadenas ? " s'étonna Hermione.

" Si, pourtant, mais apparemment quelqu'un a réussi à l'ouvrir. "

Au déjeuner, Dumbledore parla aux élèves.

" Je en sais pas encore qui a fait cette plaisanterie, mais M Rusard et Hagrid font déjà des recherches pour le découvrir. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucun dégât, mais cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus dangereux, même si je ne pense pas que celui ou celle qui a fait ça avait cette intention. Si il ou elle souhaite venir me voir, les professeurs et moi en tiendront compte. "

Il s'assit et les plats apparurent. Les élèves se regardaient.

Ron se pencha vers le jumeaux.

" Non, ce n'est pas nous. " dit Fred, coupant à toute discussion. " Et on ne sait pas non plus qui c'est. "

Ron se redressa.

" Vous savez quelque chose, vous ? "

Harry et Hermione secouèrent la tête.

" Je crois que personne ne sait rien. Même Dumbledore, vous avez bien vu ! "

" Mmm… "

" Quoi ? "

" Euh ? Rien. Je regardais Rogue. "

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Le menton appuyé sur sa main, Rogue scrutait de ses yeux froids les élèves de Serdaigle.

" On dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un. "

Harry regarda à son tour les élèves. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Cho qui lui sourit. Il sentit son cœur faire comme d'habitude un bond dans sa poitrine.

" Moi, je ne vois rien de spécial… "

" Oui, mais toi tu ne regardes pas au même endroit. "

Ron pouffa de rire dans son assiette.

L'après-midi, Harry alla à la bibliothèque où il retrouva Cho. Ils prirent un livre et s'installèrent côte à côte, savourant d'être ensemble en même temps qu'ils lisaient, protégés des regards par les rayonnages.

Un cri strident retentit soudain.

" Mademoiselle O'Knock ! " dit Mme Pince d'un ton furieux. " On respecte le silence dans une bibliothèque ! "

" Mais il y a des… des… "

" Des souris ! " cria une autre fille.

Inquiet, Harry se leva et marcha vers les cris. En voyant la scène, il dut plaquer a main sur sa bouche les souris étaient de petits animaux de couleurs vives qui couraient en tous sens, visiblement aussi affolées que les deux petites filles perchées sur leurs chaises, les jambes repliées.

" Ce sont des vraies souris… Elles ont été colorées. " dit un élève de Poufsouffle après en avoir ramassé une. Il pouffa soudain de rire.

" Regardez ça ! "

Harry attrapa une souris jaune et l'examina. L'animal remuait dans tous les sens, mais il réussit à lire, inscrit sur son dos en lettres plus sombres : " Sorex bibliothecæ ".

" Attention ! "

Miss Teigne, qui avait dû sentir les souris, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle flairait le sol et regardait partout, cherchant l'odeur des rongeurs. Elle en vit soudain un et se précipita vers lui.

" Arrêtez-la, elle va les dévorer ! "

Rusard, suivant sa chatte, entra à son tour.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Madame Pince ? "

" Ne m'en parlez pas, Argus. Aidez-moi plutôt à rattraper ces bestioles avant qu'elles ne dévorent tous les livres. Et vous, les enfants, sortez, s'il vous plait. La bibliothèque doit fermer pour cet après-midi. "

Les élèves sortirent en traînant les pieds, moins à cause de la fermeture de la bibliothèque que par le fait de ne pas pouvoir assister à la traque des souris.

Harry et Cho descendirent. En chemin, un majordome, un des personnages de tableau les plus bavards, leur demanda :

" Avez-vous entendu parler de cette histoire de rats dans la bibliothèque ? "

" Oui. "

" On y était. "

" Et ce n'était pas des rats, juste des souris… "

" Des souris, des rats, quelle différence ? Quand je pense à ce qu'elles pourraient faire à ma toile… " dit le personnage, l'air inquiet, avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce et d'ouvrir une porte derrière laquelle il disparut.

" Voilà. " Commenta Harry. " Il va aller le raconter dans tout le château. "

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall, ils virent Dumbledore, entouré de Rusard, Hagrid, Mme Pince et des directeurs des 4 maisons. Dumbledore dit quelque chose les autres acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Fred et George. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers Rogue. Harry s'approcha un peu pour écouter.

" Professeur, on pourrait vous parler ? "

Rogue regarda les jumeaux.

" On a entendu parler des souris dans la bibliothèque et on voulait vous dire… "

" … avant que vous vous demandiez… "

" … que ce n'est pas nous. On est sortis dans le parc juste après le déjeuner et on vient de rentrer… "

Rogue les regarda en silence quelques instants avant de dire :

" Je ne crois pas que vous soyez les responsables. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà mon idée sur son identité et à mon… grand regret… il n'appartient pas à votre maison. "

Il leur fit un léger signe de tête et s'éloigna vers les cachots. Fred et George rejoignirent Harry et Cho.

" Vous comprenez quelques chose, vous ? "

Ils secouèrent la tête.

" Au moins, il a admis qu'on était innocents… "

" Ben oui, c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète… "

Harry et Cho piquèrent un fou rire, puis les jumeaux allèrent vers l'escalier et ils sortirent.

Un peu après six heurs du soir, Harry et Cho rentrèrent. Ils avaient passé deux heures dans le parc, se promenant autour du lac.

" Je vais étrangler Lee. " dit Harry, les dents serrées.

" Oh, ne lui en veux pas. " dit Cho en riant.

" Attends, tu l'as entendu ? "

" Oui ! Justement ! "

Cho se plia presque en deux de rire. Harry la regarda d'un air profondément vexé.

" Fais pas cette tête-là… De toutes façons, pratiquement tout le monde était déjà au courant… et puis si tu le prends comme ça… "

Elle s'essuya les yeux. Harry sentit ce qu'elle pensait.

" L'assumer ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout plutôt que le contraire. "

Il encercla ses épaules, l'attirant contre elle, et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle rosit de plaisir.

Alors qu'ils allaient vers l'escalier, Harry leva soudain la tête il venait de distinguer, dans un couloir, une silhouette sombre qui se déplaçait silencieusement. Il concentra un peu sa vue et reconnut la silhouette de Rogue.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? "

Le professeur s'était immobilisé et semblait regarder quelque chose.

" qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? "

" Attends… "

Harry chercha l'empreinte de Rogue, mais il était concentré et son esprit barricadé.

" J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose… "

Rogue fit soudain un pas en avant, ouvrit une porte et siffla. On entendit un petit cri d'effroi et de surprise.

" J'en étais sûr. " dit Rogue. " Allez, viens là. Donne-moi ça. "

Damian sortit de la pièce en poussant un gros soupir et tendit sa baguette à Rogue, ainsi qu'un livre. Le professeur rangea les objets dans sa poche. Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Damian ! Le neveu de Rogue ! "

Elle paraissait si étonnée que Harry lui raconta un peu ce qu'il savait.

" Sale gosse ! Oh, ne va pas croire que je ne l'aime pas. Il est trop drôle. Mais je crois qu'on peut dire adieu à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. "

Elle regarda d'un air noir vers les sabliers. Harry la regarda, attristé.

Ce soir là, Damian ne vint pas dîner avec les autres. Le lendemain, quand Harry croisa Cho dans le couloir après le cours de Potions, elle lui dit qu'il avait dîné dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, tout seul. Il avait aussi reçu une retenue et fait perdre 120 points à la maison. Cependant, son plus gros regret était la perte de ses souris blanches et d'un gros et vieux livre qu'il avait emmené partout avec lui les semaines précédentes, sans vouloir le montrer à personne.

" Quand je pense qu'il n'a que onze ans et qu'il a réussi à tous nous avoir ! Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. "

Elle eut un soudain rire.

" C'est la première fois depuis que je suis ici qu'un élève qui perd autant de points est considéré comme un héros par les autres élèves. C'est la star des première année, maintenant. "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Tous les petits lui demandent comment il a fait. Je crois que même le professeur Flitwick voudrait le savoir. "

Elle jeta un soudain coup d'œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

" Quoi ? "

" Je suis en retard ! Et Rogue n'est pas venu me chercher ! "

Elle regarda la porte de la salle, qui était restée ouverte, quand les élèves ressortirent. Ils avaient l'air ébahis.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Le cours est annulé. On est libres jusqu'au déjeuner. "

" Hein ? "

" Juré. Il a reçu une lettre, c'est un espèce d'oiseau qui lui a apporté, comme un corbeau mais plus fin… "

Rayan, pensa Harry qui se demanda ce qui se passait.

" Toi aussi, tu vas être en retard, Harry. "

Il hocha la tête et remonta en courant les escaliers, en priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard.

Les élèves de Gryffondor finissaient d'entrer et il réussit à se glisser parmi eux sans trop se faire remarquer.

" Ou tu étais ? " demanda Ron en le voyant arriver essoufflé.

" En bas… Le cours de Rogue a été annulé… "

A/N : Ça, ça s'appelle une chute en suspense ! Courage, la suite est dans les tiroirs, je vais me mettre à l'écrire et je la mettrai en ligne dès que possible.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, en particulier Christelle pour ton très très gentil message… Voilà, ça vient ! Mon style ressemble à celui de Rowling ? C'est fait pour ! Au naturel, je n'écris pas tout à fait comme ça… C'est plus proche du style du journal de Sirius (2).

Je pense que l'histoire complète comptera un peu plus de 30 chapitres, et j'espère pouvoir la boucler d'ici la fin de l'année. Une autre suivra, enfin je vous en dirai plus d'ici là ! Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que dans les chapitres suivants ça va BEAUCOUP bouger.

Si vous voulez en voir un peu plus (je m'adresse aux surfeurs de Fanfiction.net) je vous conseille d'aller au site http://membres.lycos.fr/legrimoirehp, rubrique Fanfics, puis Mattéic (en bas), il y a des dessins !

Pensez aussi à lire le journal de Sirius 2, il est indispensable pour comprendre Procès… Même si certains points demeurent encore obscurs… C'est normal, et ça sera révélé en temps et en heure…

En même temps que je mets à jour mes histoires, je place sur le site deux nouvelles choses : une histoire indépendante sur Sirius et des propositions de défis. Allez voir !

A plus

Gros bisous

Mattéic

PS : Salut Nono ! Et merci infiniment (tu passeras le mot à Aude) pour me prêter votre bécane…


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 : Lundi 6 Mai 1996  
A/N (je le mets là parce que sinon ça va gêner l'histoire) J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma note à la fin du dernier chapitre, et même si ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale pour l'histoire ça l'est pour moi : je présente toutes mes excuses aux professeurs de Poudlard, et à Severus Rogue en particulier, pour leur avoir envoyé Damian. Il est né alors que j'écrivais l'anniversaire de Harry et au départ, il n'était pas aussi sale gosse (Tess non plus, d'ailleurs). Il vient de ma propre enfance, de celle de mes frères, ainsi que de l'aîné de mes neveux, un petit ouistiti de bientôt 5 ans. Et il est devenu mon personnage préféré ! Voilà, c'est tout.  
  
Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie s'écoula normalement. Harry n'en fut pas étonné ; il en fallait beaucoup pour perturber le professeur Binns, même sa mort ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer ses cours. Seule Hermione, en seconde année, avait réussi à l'interrompre en lui posant des questions sur la Chambre des Secrets.  
Ça me semble loin.  
En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs pour voir si Rogue était là. Il fut soulagé ( ? lol) en le voyant mais surpris en constatant que Sirius aussi était venu.  
Son parrain avait dû le sentir venir car il murmura dans sa tête :  
" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il fallait que je parle Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tout va bien. "  
Harry s'assit, essayant d'avoir l'air rassuré, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'annulation subite du cours de Potions du matin et à la lettre portée par Rayan.  
Le cours de Métamorphose le détourna de ses préoccupations. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'était éloignée des animaux ; chaque élève reçut une plaque de carton et plusieurs petits pots de peinture ; ils devaient métamorphoser le tout en un puzzle découpé et assemblé.  
Harry commença par assembler le carton et les couleurs, essayant de créer un dessin assez précis. Les élèves faisaient tous de même et il y eut assez vite un léger bruit de fond entre les commentaires des uns et des autres et les petits rires qui signalaient l'arrivée de dessins peu réussis. Le professeur passait entre les élèves, examinant les différents cartons et donnant des conseils aux élèves. Au bout d'une bonne heure et demi, Harry avait fini le dessin et il put attaquer la seconde partie - la métamorphose de la plaque de carton en une multitude de petites plaques. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à ses fins. Le professeur s'approcha.  
" Voyons ça... Wingardium Leviosa. " murmura-t-elle.  
Le puzzle s'éleva, uni, puis les pièces se séparèrent et retombèrent en tas sur la table.  
" C'est parfait, Monsieur Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor. "  
Hermione regarda le petits tas de pièces d'un air presque jaloux.  
Au cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Lupin leur donna à faire une série d'exercices. Harry n'aurait pas trouvé cela étonnant - ils en avaient déjà fait - si Lupin n'avait pas été aussi concentré. Assis à son bureau, il était penché sur des papiers, mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne lisait pas. Pris d'un soupçon, il chercha son esprit, en se faisant aussi discret que possible, et son idée fut confirmée. Lupin était en train de parler avec trois autres personnes - Harry reconnut Sirius, Dumbledore et Rogue. Dumbledore, qui avait dû percevoir sa présence, se tourna vers lui. Il s'écarta.  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lupin ramassa les exercices et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal mais Harry lut dans ses yeux qu'il était encore connecté.  
Il eut une soudaine idée et descendit dans le grand hall, prit le couloir menant aux cuisines, chatouilla la poire et entra.  
" Dobby ? "  
L'elfe, qui était occupé à surveiller un rôti, redressa la tête, fit un grand sourire et courut vers lui.  
" Que puis-je faire pour Harry Potter ? "  
" J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement. "  
" Oh ! Si je peux vous apprendre quelque chose, je le ferai avec grand plaisir, monsieur ! "  
" Est-ce que tu sais si des affaires de mon parrain ont été amenées ici ? "  
" Votre parrain ? Non. Rien du tout. "  
Harry sourit à son tour.  
" C'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir. Merci beaucoup, Dobby ! "  
Il sortit et repartit en courant vers le hall. Il s'installa dans un recoin près de la porte et attendit.  
Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Un peu plus tard, Sirius descendit l'escalier. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était accompagné de Lupin. Il attendit qu'ils soient arrivés près de la porte et sortit de sa cachette. Sirius sourit.  
" Bonsoir... "  
" Bonsoir... Euh... Je ne voudrais pas me mettre à la place de Damian, mais je vous ai vu discuter ce midi, et pendant le cours j'ai senti que vous parliez aussi... "  
" Ah, c'est toi qui est venu nous voir ? "  
Harry rougit légèrement.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Déjà, ce matin... "  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
" Quoi, ce matin ? "  
Harry hésita puis se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable : il sortait de cours, il l'avait entendu par hasard.  
" Le second cours de Rogue a été annulé. Et il a reçu une lettre portée par Rayan. "  
Les deux hommes le regardèrent. Harry sentit que Sirius était assez nerveux.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
" Rien de grave. " dit son parrain. " Si ça l'était, on t'aurait déjà mis au courant. "  
" Pourtant, vous aviez l'air très sérieux ce midi... "  
Sirius leva un sourcil et demanda d'un ton un peu moqueur :  
" Et tu dis que tu ne veux pas te mettre à la place de Damian ? "  
Harry soupira.  
" Sirius, s'il te plait... "  
" Tu devrais lui dire. " dit Lupin.  
Sirius regarda Harry.  
" D'accord. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces dernières semaines et Dumbledore nous a demandé - à nous trois ainsi qu'à d'autres sorciers installés un peu partout - d'ouvrir l'œil et de se tenir au courant. "  
" C'est sérieux ? "  
" Non. En tout cas, pas encore. "  
" On essaie de prévoir les évènements et ce n'est pas facile. C'est pour ça qu'on travaille autant. "  
" Vous devriez demander de l'aide au professeur Trelawney. " dit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
" Très drôle. Non, on n'en est pas encore là. Ça te satisfera ? "  
" Je pense que oui. "  
" Parfait. De toutes façons, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je t'avertirai tout de suite. Je vais m'installer au château pour quelques jours. "  
Harry sourit.  
" Tu crains tellement que ça que je fasse des bêtises ? "  
" Je sais mieux que toi quel genre d'âneries peut faire un garçon de ton âge... " dit Sirius en jetant un regard en coin à Remus qui l'ignora.  
  
Une dizaine de jours s'écoulèrent sans encombres. Sirius avait repris sa chambre dans la tour des Gryffondor. Le jeudi matin, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, il frappa à la porte et entra. Harry, qui était assis au premier rang, l'entendit murmurer à Lupin :  
" Je peux te parler ? "  
Lupin acquiesça.  
" Ouvrez vos livres à la page 127 et lisez le texte sur la vampirisation, puis répondez aux questions à la fin du chapitre. Si vos avez un problème, appelez-moi. "  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
Sirius baissa encore la voix et lui expliqua quelque chose. Harry n'entendait plus rien. Il vit Sirius poser un parchemin sur la table, mais il ne pouvait pas le lire.  
" Mais de quoi ils parlent ? " chuchota Ron à côté de lui.  
" Sais pas... ils n'ont pas voulu me dire. Juste qu'il se passaient des choses qu'ils surveillaient. "  
  
L'après midi, après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent dans le parc le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. Comme la saison était terminée et que, mis à part Harry et Ron, toute l'équipe quittait Poudlard à la fin de l'année, ils avaient décidé de remplacer les entraînements par des matchs amicaux. Ce jour là, Lee était venu avec Fred et George. Il avait pris un balai de l'école et ils décidèrent très vite de la composition des deux équipes. Le match tourna rapidement au fou rire le plus complet devant les pitreries des jumeaux. Ron faillit tomber de son balai tellement il rirait et Lee le rattrapa par le dos de son T-shirt. Harry se tenait les côtes.   
Au bout de deux heures, et après avoir rattrapé tant bien que mal le Vif et les Cognards, ils rentrèrent au château. Alors qu'ils se douchaient, Ron riait encore. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry tendit la main vers le pommeau de la douche.  
" Frigus ! "  
Ron poussa un cri.  
" Hé ! T'es fou ? C'est gelé ! "  
Pour le lui prouver, il lui envoya une giclée d'eau et une bataille s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que Ron demande, essoufflé :  
" Mais tu avais emmené ta baguette ? "  
" Non, pourquoi ? "  
" Attends, tu veux dire que tu l'as fait sans baguette ? "  
" Oui... "  
Ron le considéra d'un air ébahi.   
" Quoi ? "  
" C'est rare de pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette... Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants en sont capables... Tu l'avais déjà fait ? "  
" Oui... "  
Harry raconta lorsque, à l'école, il s'était brusquement retrouvé sur le toit. Ron écarquilla les yeux.  
" Si ça se trouve, tu as transplané... Tu avais quel âge ? "  
" Sais pas... Neuf ou dix ans... Euh, je ne sais pas toi, mais je commence à avoir un peu froid... "  
" Ah oui, c'est vrai. "  
Ils se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent en vitesse.  
" Tu l'as dit à Sirius ? Ou à Dumbledore ? "  
" Non, jamais... Je ne pensais pas que c'était important... "  
" Si tu étais capable de transplaner à neuf ans, alors là... "  
Ron semblait si secoua qu'Harry lui rappela :  
" On n'en est pas sûrs. "  
" Mais même si tu as lévité, c'est un acte de magie élevé ! "  
" C'est le cas de le dire. "  
" Oh, ça va. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? "  
" Ben, non... "  
" A mon avis, tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. Il saura ce que c'était, lui... "  
  
En descendant pour aller dîner, ils parlèrent de l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
" Quand je pense que l'année prochaine il va falloir trouver cinq nouveau joueurs pour l'équipe... "  
" Tu peux toujours me laisser ta place, si tu veux. " dit Ron en riant.  
" C'est vrai ? Tu y penses toujours ? " demanda Harry qui se souvenait du miroir du Risèd.  
Ron eut un air rêveur.  
" Non, plus tellement. C'est autre chose. "  
" Ah oui ? Quoi ? " demanda Harry.   
Son ami rougit.  
" Tu ne le répèteras pas ? "  
Harry leva la main.  
" Promis. "  
Ron chuchota :  
" Hermione. "  
Harry sourit.  
" Quoi ? "  
" Il était temps ! "  
" Temps de quoi ? "  
" Que tu t'en rendes compte ! " dit Harry en riant " Elle est au courant ? "  
" Euh... non... J'ai pas osé lui dire... Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que j'en ai parlé, elle s'est mise en colère ! "  
" A Noël, l'année dernière ? T'en avais pas parlé, tu avais dit que tu étais jaloux de Krum... "  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
" Elle va pas te mordre... "  
" Ça, je suis pas sûr. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle se met en colère. "  
" Je vois pas pourquoi elle se mettrait en colère... Et puis si tu n'oses pas, je peux toujours lui dire... "  
Ron s'empourpra.  
" T'as pas intérêt ! "  
Harry se mit à rire.  
" Relax ! Je plaisantais. "  
" Mouais. "  
En cheminant, Harry s'était arrangé pour se retrouver près d'un siège libre, en face d'Hermione qui discutait avec des amies. Il dit à Ron, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende bien :  
" Tu peux lui dire, maintenant. "  
Il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, prenant soin que Ron ne le voie pas.  
  
Le soir, il était couché quand Ron arriva. Il semblait planer sur un petit nuage.  
" Ça va ? "  
" Super bien... "   
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Harry demanda en pouffant de rire :  
" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? "  
" On a parlé. "   
" Tout ce temps ? "  
" Ben oui... pourquoi, il est quelle heure ? "  
" Regarde toi-même. " dit Harry en lui montrant la pendule posée sur la cheminée.  
Ron regarda le cadran et écarquilla les yeux, puis enleva ses vêtements à toute vitesse, enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures, alors qu'Harry ne pouvait cesser de rire. Il se calma difficilement.  
" Tu ne devineras jamais... " murmura Ron quand ils eurent éteint. " Elle m'aime aussi... Elle n'osait pas me le dire... "  
" Vous faites la paire. " dit Harry en baillant. " Je suis super content pour toi, Ron. "  
" Et moi je suis content de savoir ce que ça fait... Et aussi pour toi et Cho. " ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Harry attrapa un oreiller au hasard et le lança vers Ron qui s'étouffa dans ses gloussements.  
  
Quand ils finirent par s'endormir, Harry plongea dans un étrange rêve.   
Il était dans un couloir sombre, ce qu'il pensa reconnaître comme un couloir de Poudlard. Près de lui, il y avait Patmol et le hibou - Rogue. Pas de trace de Queudver ni du loup. Lui, en revanche, se sentait étrange... Il remua, fit quelques pas, et réalisa soudain qu'il se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Il regarda ses mains : c'était des pattes de félin, jaune tachetées de noir. Il sursauta et reprit d'un seul coup son apparence humaine. Il chercha Patmol du regard, ainsi que le hibou, mais ne les vit pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus dans le couloir mais dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il s'était réveillé.  
Il soupira, un peu amusé et vexé maintenant, et s'allongea confortablement, les mains derrière la tête.  
" Je vais peut-être devenir un Animagus... C'est Sirius qui serait content... "  
Il se rendormit en cherchant à quel animal pouvaient bien appartenir ces pattes fines, mais puissantes.  
Il dormit un moment calmement, puis fit un nouveau rêve. Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas totalement lui ; le château semblait plus sombre, plus compliqué, la forêt était plus proche et des ruines s'élevaient de la surface du lac. Un oiseau s'approcha en volant et se posa sur un banc de pierre. C'était un hibou noir et blanc, Xylaire. Il se dressa sur ses pattes, se secoua ; son corps s'étira, son équilibre se modifia, ses couleurs changèrent ; il devint en quelques minutes un superbe phénix noir. Harry s'approcha prudemment. Ce n'était pas Rayan. Il était un peu plus grand et semblait plus sauvage. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui s'était approché de lui et l'observa quelques secondes, puis il poussa un léger sifflement, qui se transforma en une sonnerie. Harry se réveilla.  
La sonnerie provenait du réveil de Dean. Celui-ci étendit la main en grognant et l'éteignit.  
" Bonjour tout le monde. "  
  
Au petit déjeuner, Harry ne parla de ses rêves à personne. Sirius, Rogue et Lupin semblaient calmes. La matinée se déroula normalement. Pendant le déjeuner, Harry et Ron parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur boule de cristal pendant le cours de divination.  
" Mais pourquoi tu as raconté ça ? "  
" Tu crois que je pouvais le dire, que je voyais le professeur Binns rangé dans une boite où il était écrit " somnifère à utiliser avec précautions " ? Je sais qu'on s'ennuie pendant les cours de Trelawney, mais quand même... Tu as vu quoi, toi ? "  
" Des taches de couleur. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un chaudron de potions. "  
" Arrête. "  
" Je te le jure ! Ça faisait blop, blop... "  
Ron le regarda d'un air noir avant d'éclater de rire.  
" J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on s'amuserait autant dans ce cours... "  
" Et moi alors... "  
  
Le cours de potions démarra de manière assez habituelle. Rogue indiqua la potion à préparer et les différents ingrédients à utiliser, puis les élèves se mirent au travail. Mais au bout de vingt minutes environ, Harry et l'impression que tout le monde s'éloignait.  
" Ron ? "  
" Hmm ? "  
" Euh... tu peux me passer du jus de carotte ? J'en ai plus. "  
" Tiens. "  
Manifestement, Ron ne semblait rien remarquer d'anormal. Harry, lui, n'entendait nettement que sa propre voix. Les autres sons étaient étouffés, comme s'il était dans une bulle. Non, en fait... Il n'entendait clairement que ce qu'il faisait.  
Il était si absorbé par ce phénomène et par sa potion qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard que Rogue posait sur lui.  
  
Après le cours, il partit dans les premiers. Il alla poser ses affaires de potion et redescendit pour aller à l'infirmerie et voir Mme Pomfresh. Il marchait perdu dans ses idées, les oreilles lui semblant de plus en plus pleines de coton.  
" Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? "  
Il se trouvait dans un vaste couloir désert. Il avait dû se tromper de chemin à un embranchement ou ne pas faire attention à un mouvement d'escalier... Il se dirigea vers un bout du couloir mais le trouva soudain très loin. Il remarqua brusquement qu'il était seul.  
" C'est pas vrai, je suis pas encore en train de rêver ! "  
Il se pinça le bras et la douleur lui certifia qu'il était réveillé. Il se remit à avancer mais fut soudain cloué sur place. Le sol, quelques mètres devant lui, venait de s'ouvrir sur un trou qui se poursuivait en toboggan. Une arche sortit du sol et encadra se dressa au dessus du trou qui faisait maintenant deux mètres de diamètre. Harry essaya de reculer, mais se retrouva devant le trou. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il s'accroupit, s'assit au bord du trou et se laissa glisser.  
Il glissa pendant plusieurs minutes. A un moment, il vit la courbe du sol remonter, et se dit qu'il allait enfin s'arrêter - même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ressortir - mais sa glissade continua sans le moindre changement d'allure. Il se retenait de crier pour ne pas attirer un ennemi éventuel.   
Enfin, la lumière se fit plus forte de seconde en seconde, indiquant l'élargissement du tunnel et peut être l'arrivée. Il serra sa baguette fort dans sa main et se prépara à la chute.  
  
A/N : Tadam !   
Je sais que c'est un peu mesquin comme procédé, mais ça a fait ses preuves...  
Je suis quand même pas méchante ; sinon je vous ferais attendre TRÈÈÈS longtemps la suite.  
Et là, non, la voilà.  
Et, luxe suprême, je vais la faire en 1 chapitre, quel que soit le nombre de pages que ça prendra... Beaucoup je pense... 


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 : Le labyrinthe des monstres.   
(nan, c'est pas un retour au quatrième volume !)  
  
A/N : Merci à mes reviewers !  
  
Qu'est-ce que le temps m'a semblé long avant d'y arriver... ça fait des mois que je prépare le truc !  
Bon, j'y vais.  
Enjoy !  
  
Harry se redressa et s'épousseta. Il était tombé sur un sol de pierre, lissé par les années, et étrangement moelleux. Il fit quelques pas prudents et s'arrêta devant un panneau de phrases gravées dans le mur.  
Etranger à ce royaume, tu es ici pour prouver ta valeur  
Tu vas passer des épreuves d'une grandeur que tu ignores  
Si tu en sors, tu seras vainqueur d'un grand mérite  
Un grand prix t'es destiné et à toi seul  
Atteins le but qui t'es fixé et tu gagneras  
Avance maintenant prêt à tout et garde confiance, elle est ta seule arme.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en lisant les premières phrases, mais arrivé en bas il se redressa, inspira un grand coup et serra sa baguette. Il avança dans un couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui.  
  
Le couloir le mena à une vaste grotte. La lumière était pâle, un peu grise, et faisait se fondre dans l'obscurité les contours du sol et des parois. Tout sentait une ancienneté encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard.  
Harry fit quelques pas et observa le sol. Il était découpé comme une toile d'araignée, les chemins de pierre avançant, se brisant, se nouant. Un seul arrivait de l'autre côté de la grotte. Il l'observa et vit soudain, aussi nettement que si elle avait été peinte ou éclairée, la route qu'il devait prendre. Il posa un pied prudent sur la pierre, puis un autre, et se rassura en voyant que rien en se passait. Il chemina prudemment, vérifiant sans cesse son itinéraire, et arriva enfin de l'autre côté. Machinalement, il regarda sa montre, et constata avec surprise que le temps s'écoulait ici aussi, et apparemment à la même vitesse.   
Plusieurs couloirs partaient devant lui. Il en éclaira deux qui se révélèrent être des culs-de-sac avant de trouver le bon. Il marcha un moment, prudent ; quelque chose lui disait que le chemin en toile d'araignée ne constituait qu'un échauffement pour le reste.  
Il traversa encore plusieurs salles désertes, en pierre brute, marchant sur des rochers branlants, des passerelles immenses, ou encore se glissant entre des pierres rongées de trous, essayant de ne pas se couper sur les arêtes tranchantes.  
Il fit ce qu'il pensa être des kilomètres, sans la moindre fatigue, et tourna à un coude avant de faire un grand bond en arrière. Il venait de voir une grotte épouvantable, parcourue de gerbes de feu et peuplée de monstres ; un Nundu, plusieurs Erumpent qui essayaient de défoncer les murs, et des dragons immenses, noirs et couverts d'écailles tranchantes. C'étaient eux qui produisaient le feu.  
Comment était-il censé combattre ça ?  
Essayant de garder espoir, il pensa que c'était peut-être une simple manœuvre d'intimidation. Il fit un petit pas en avant et regarda à nouveau la grotte. Rien n'avait changé, cela semblait même encore plus terrifiant alors qu'il savait ce qu'il allait voir...  
Sans penser à quoi que ce soit, il regarda le couloir derrière lui. Il était noir. Il l'éclaira avec sa baguette mais ne vit pas le moindre changement. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour...  
Dans la salle, un des dragons poussa un long rugissement.  
Harry s'appuya contre la paroi. Epuisé brusquement, il se laisser glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux. C'était la fin... C'était sûrement la fin... Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de sortir...  
" Non, ce n'est pas la fin. " dit une voix dans sa tête.  
Quoi ?  
" Potter, vous m'entendez ? "  
" Professeur Rogue ? ? Oui, je vous entends, mais comment est-ce que vous arrivez à me parler ? "  
" Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard. Rouvrez les yeux. Il faut que je voie où vous êtes. "  
Harry, sidéré mais obéissant, ouvrit les yeux et regarda le mur du couloir et, plus loin, les gerbes de feu et les monstres.  
" D'accord. " dit Rogue. " Bon, écoutez bien. Vous êtes dans ce qui s'appelle un labyrinthe d'illusions. Rien de ce que vous voyez n'est réel. Ce ne sont que des images qu'on vous envoie de force. "  
" Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "  
" Vous allez m'écouter. Je suis, avec vous, la seule chose réelle qui existe ici. Je connais ce genre d'endroit, j'y ai déjà été piégé une fois. Je sais comment en sortir. Et contrairement à vous, je peux voir la réalité ici. Vous allez suivre ce que je vous dis. "  
" Comment je peux êtres sûr que c'est vous ? " demanda Harry, soupçonneux.  
" Tout ce que vous voyez sont des choses qui existaient à la base dans votre esprit. Vous croyez vraiment que le fait que je vous aide soit une idée à vous ? " demanda Rogue, sarcastique.  
Harry pensa qu'il avait raison.  
" Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Pouvez-vous le faire ? "  
" Je crois que oui. "  
" Très bien. Alors sortez de ce couloir et allez vers la passerelle. "  
Timidement, Harry quitta le recoin de pierre et marcha vers le pont de pierre qui reliait les deux parois les plus escarpées.  
" Euh... Professeur ? Il y a un feu devant. "  
" Il est faux. Ne vous en occupez pas, avancez. "  
Bravement, Harry continua à marcher. Il sentit la chaleur du feu, l'odeur des cendres, vit les flammes lécher ses vêtements, mais rien ne brûlait... Il ressortit soudain hors des flammes, sans la moindre brûlure. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui.  
" Professeur ? Les dragons ont disparu ! "  
" C'est normal. Continuez ! Vous ne devez pas rester trop longtemps ici. "  
Harry avança. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il sentit un grand courant d'air le frôler, manquant de le faire tomber ; il entendit un long sifflement aigu qui ressemblait à celui d'un serpent. Un " pop " net retentit près de lui, sur sa gauche, et il vit apparaître, dans un frisson d'horreur, Voldemort.  
Il tenait contre lui Sirius blessé, pâle comme la craie, et plaquait un couteau contre sa gorge.  
Harry chercha sa baguette, mais il l'avait à peine trouvée que Voldemort lança d'un ton négligent, comme amusé :  
" Experlliarmus ! "  
La baguette vola vers lui avec la même facilité que si Harry l'avait lancée. Voldemort la brisa dans son poing et dit d'un ton moqueur :  
" Alors, Potter, on ne peut pas se défendre ? Tu ne sais rien faire sans ta baguette ? "  
" Lâche-le ! "  
" Non, sale mioche. Tu m'as privé d'un de mes disciples, tu as failli me tuer... Tu t'obstines à me résister alors que tu n'est visiblement pas assez fort et que seul beaucoup de chance et l'aide de tes amis t'ont protégé jusque là... "  
" Ce n'est pas vrai ! "  
" Ttt... C'est toi qui ne veux pas voir la vérité... Il y a eu d'abord ton père et ta mère, puis ce sang de bourbe de Dumbledore, la petite Ginny, Remus Lupin, ton ami Diggory... Quand vas-tu faire cesser les morts ? "  
" Tais-toi ! C'est toi qui les as tués ! "  
" Et je n'ai pas fini... Je pense que je vais te prendre ton parrain... C'était une proie facile... J'aurais dû m'en douter... "  
Harry entendit un bruit dans sa tête, mais il pensa que c'était encore une tentative de Voldemort et l'ignora. Le sorcier au visage de serpent le regarda et éclata d'un rire cruel, glacial, avant de trancher d'un coup sec la gorge de Sirius et de le jeter dans le vide.   
" Sirius ! NOOOON ! "  
" Harry ! " hurla quelqu'un dans sa tête.  
C'était la voix de Rogue.  
" Fermez les yeux ! "  
" Quoi ? "  
" FERMEZ LES YEUX ! Vite ! "  
Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Harry obéit. Le rire de Voldemort cessa aussitôt, comme le froid glacial et l'odeur de mort qui flottait dans l'air.  
" Sirius... " dit Harry, la voix brisée.  
" Il va bien, il n'est pas ici ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Ce que vous avez vu n'était que des images ! Des images prises dans votre mémoire et tordues par le labyrinthe, rien n'est vrai ! "  
" Mais ma baguette... "  
" Elle est dans votre poche, elle ne l'a jamais quittée ! "  
Harry tâta sa robe. C'était vrai.  
" Ecoutez-moi bien. Il ne faut pas que vous ouvriez les yeux. Si vous regardez à nouveau ici, vous serez perdu. Vous êtes resté trop longtemps. Vous allez devoir avancer en écoutant ce que je vous dis. D'accord ? "  
" D'accord. " dit Harry d'une voix faible.  
" Bon. Vous allez sentir des courants d'air, entendre peut-être des choses. N'y faites pas attention, n'y pensez même pas. Quoi qu'il se passe, n'écoutez que ma voix. Le labyrinthe ne veut pas vous laisser partir, pas après avoir manqué de vous avoir. Compris ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Parfait. Avancez droit devant vous. Doucement. "  
Harry se mit prudemment en marche, écoutant Rogue qui ne cessait de lui parler.  
" Arrêtez-vous. Tournez sur votre gauche, légèrement. Parfait. Avancez. "  
Il se remit à marcher. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit sur sa gauche une odeur de chocolat appétissante, si appétissante...  
" Ne vous tournez pas, c'est un piège ! Continuez à marcher. "  
Harry obéit à contrecœur. L'odeur disparut, mais fut remplacée par un hurlement strident. Il sursauta et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.  
" Tenez bon, avancez ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! "  
Harry serra les dents et marcha encore, encore... L'éprouvante traversée, ponctuée de cris, de rugissements, de sifflements et d'odeurs diverses et pareillement désagréables continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'aurait pas pensé en la voyant que la salle était aussi grande...   
Enfin, il entendit le bruit disparaître dans une sorte de soupir. Le sol se fit plus solide sur ses pieds. Il fit encore quelques pas et entendit un grincement. Un instant plus tard, un choc puissant fit résonner le sol derrière lui.  
" Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux. Le labyrinthe est fermé. "  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et soupira, soulagé. Devant lui, le couloir était droit, clair. Il se retourna et vit, derrière lui, une grande porte de pierre portant une étrange inscription.   
((?((?((((((?(?((((((  
(((((?((((((((((?(((?((((((?(((((((  
Il n'essaya pas de la déchiffrer et se tourna à nouveau vers le chemin.  
" Qu'est-ce que je fais ? "  
" Avancez jusqu'au carrefour suivant. Il n'y a plus de danger. "  
Harry se remit à marcher. Il se sentait étrangement bien, soulagé, détendu. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Comme il ne savait pas trop comment le prendrait Rogue, il se mit à courir pour le seul plaisir de sentir ses muscles bouger, suivant le couloir qui ondulait, et finit par arriver sur une sorte de terrasse parcourue d'escaliers. A gauche, il y avait une série de petits balcons. A droite, un escalier descendait jusqu'à un lac brillant. Devant lui, il y avait un jardin peuplé de statues d'animaux. Un peu plus à droite, une large barre rocheuse ouvrait sur plusieurs grottes.  
" Où êtes-vous ? "  
Rogue mit un peu plus de temps à répondre.  
" Vous voyez les trous dans la roche, presque en face de vous ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Ce sont des entrées de tunnel. Prenez la troisième à partir de la gauche. "  
Harry se remit à courir. Il rejoignit la barre de pierre et passa devant deux entrées sans les regarder. Il s'arrêta devant la troisième et hésita. Il ne voyait qu'un trou noir.  
" Venez ! " appela Rogue de l'intérieur.  
Harry se secoua et entra dans le couloir. Il entendit Rogue murmurer " Legerpensare Visiorbus ". Peu à peu, la lumière augmenta. Il distingua les murs suintants d'humidité, le sol inégal, et Rogue. Il était assis par terre, appuyé au mur. En s'approchant, Harry vit qu'il était très pâle, les yeux voilés.   
" Professeur ! Ça va ? "  
" Non. " souffla Rogue. " Mais c'est normal. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de forces pour la télépathie et j'en ai trop utilisé. " Il leva la main quand Harry voulut parler. " C'est moi qui l'ai décidé. "  
" Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? "  
" M'écouter. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais perdre connaissance dans quelques minutes et je ne pourrai pas me réveiller ici. "  
" Pourquoi ? "  
" Parce que c'est vous qui avez été appelé ici. Moi, je suis un intrus. J'ai profité de l'ouverture du passage - quand vous êtes entré - pour vous rejoindre. "  
Harry voulut parler, mais il le fit taire à nouveau.  
" Ecoutez-moi. Quand j'aurai perdu connaissance, je ne pourrai plus vous aider alors il faut que vous reteniez tout ce que je dirai. C'est vous qui devrez me sortir d'ici. "  
" Comment ? Je veux dire, vous êtes... "  
" Sous ma forme humaine, trop lourd, oui. Vous allez devoir me métamorphoser. "  
" Mais je ne peux pas... "  
" Si. Je ne vous le demanderais pas, sinon. Vos pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus forts, ici. Transformez-moi en animal, quelque chose de petit, que vous pourrez transporter facilement. Essayez un oiseau, ça devrait être le plus facile. Ensuite, contentez-vous de me garder avec vous. Ça suffira à me protéger. "  
Harry hocha la tête.  
" Ensuite, faites demi-tour et sortez du couloir. N'approchez surtout pas du lac ni du jardin, ce sont des pièges. Restez sur la route. Vous allez devoir chercher votre chemin. Testez, à chaque embranchement, les différentes possibilités ; vous sentirez quelle est la bonne. Vous arriverez ensuite à une grande salle. Là, le chemin sera fléché. "  
Harry acquiesça à nouveau. Rogue sortit d'une de ses poches une baguette magique très sombre, que Harry reconnut.  
" La baguette de Sirius. Vous en aurez besoin. "  
Harry la prit. Il ressentit aussitôt une grande puissance. Il serra la baguette dans sa main avant de la ranger dans sa poche.  
" Vous allez rencontrer plusieurs épreuves. " dit Rogue d'une voix qui s'affaiblissait maintenant très vite. " Vous êtes capable de les résoudre, mais vous devrez pour ça beaucoup réfléchir. Ne surtout pas vous précipiter, et garder votre calme. "  
" Comment est-ce que je sors ? "  
" La porte se rouvrira quand vous aurez tout fini. Vous vous retrouverez là où le passage s'est ouvert. Le temps écoulé aura été le même des deux côtés. "  
Les yeux de Rogue se fermèrent presque. Il sembla à Harry qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire et qu'il n'avait plus de raison de rester éveillé. Il fit quand même l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche encore une fois :  
" Je vous fais confiance. "  
Il ferma les yeux et ses muscles se détendirent. Il était si immobile que Harry prit peur et saisit son poignet. Le pouls battait régulièrement. Il était simplement évanoui.  
Harry s'assit sur ses talons, essayant de réfléchir. Il était dans une grotte d'un lieu inconnu et plutôt hostile, avec le professeur Rogue inconscient, à bout de forces, et il devait les tirer tous les deux de là. Vu sous cet angle, les choses semblaient très noires, pensa-t-il, mais si Rogue avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire...  
Il regarda le visage calme, encore pâle mais plus détendu du professeur. En quoi le transformer ? Il songea un moment à un corbeau, mais c'était lourd, trop difficile à transporter... Mieux valait lui faire prendre la forme d'un petit oiseau... Il se décida pour un moineau - un canari ne collait pas très bien à la personnalité de Rogue - et serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Il la sentit chauffer sous l'intensité du sort. En quelques instants, le corps de Rogue se ramassa, jusqu'à devenir aussi petit que son poing ; son nez et sa bouche se fondirent ensemble et se changèrent en os pour former un bec ; des plumes poussèrent sur son corps, jusqu'à remplacer ses vêtements. Deux minutes plus tard, c'était un moineau, couché sur le côté, la tête enfouie sous une aile. Harry le prit dans sa main. Le corps était chaud et il le sentait respirer. Il ne pesait pas plus de quelques dizaines de grammes. Il le glissa dans une de ses poches, la plus petite, pour qu'il soit près de la sortie et ait assez d'air. Puis il se releva.  
  
Le chemin que Rogue lui avait dit de suivre lui parut assez confus d'abord - comment savoir qu'il devait prendre un chemin et pas un autre ? - mais très vite, il comprit qu'à chaque carrefour il devait s'arrêter et regarder une à une chaque route, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une impression de perfection. Il chemina un moment dans des tunnels obscurs, sur de fines routes de pierre qui formaient une véritable dentelle, entre des lacs souterrains et sous des plafonds de pierre qui laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau. C'est un peu humide et noirci qu'il arriva à une grande salle de marbre bleuté. Plusieurs portes s'ouvraient entre de lourdes colonnes de marbre.  
Dès qu'il eut posé les deux pieds à l'intérieur, des lumières jaillirent, se rassemblèrent, et formèrent une flèche lumineuse si vive qu'il pouvait à peine la regarder et si dense qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la toucher.  
Le chemin sera fléché...  
La flèche désignait un espace entre deux colonnes. Il s'y dirigea. La flèche le précéda, fila dans les airs jusqu'au croisement suivant où elle s'immobilisa, tournée vers la droite. Harry prit à nouveau la direction indiquée, sans même regarder les autres chemins. Il avança ainsi un moment, toujours guidé par la flèche qui changeait de couleur en même temps que le marbre qui les entourait toujours. Celui qui avait bâti cet endroit devait aimer le marbre, pensa Harry, avant de se dire que ce n'était même pas sûr qu'un homme ait un jour construit réellement ce lieu, qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien - si ce n'était plus - être un lieu créé uniquement par la magie.  
Ses réflexions l'absorbèrent un moment et il ne remarqua qu'au tout dernier moment que la flèche s'était arrêtée devant l'entrée d'une pièce et qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Quand il l'atteignit, elle était presque invisible. Les petites lumières qui la composaient semblèrent se séparer, se rétrécir ; finalement elle fondit en de minuscules fragments qui tombèrent au sol. Harry se pencha et en prit quelques uns dans ses doigts. On aurait dit des fragments de métal.  
Il devait entrer dans cette pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout son cerveau lui hurlait le même ordre : avance. Il obéit.  
Ses pas l'amenèrent dans une grande salle de pierre, mais sans suintement d'humidité, sans saleté nulle part ; en fait, avec ses proportions majestueuses et son haut plafond, on aurait dit une salle de bal.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? "  
Harry sursauta en entendant la voix. Grave et puissante, elle avait empli l'espace en une fraction de seconde.  
" Je veux sortir. "  
" Mouais. Pas étonnant. Ils veulent tous sortir. Alors avance vers l'autre bout de la pièce, tiens-toi droit et utilise tes neurones. C'est le moment de voir si tu mérites le terme de sapiens sapiens.   
Harry respira un grand coup, se redressa et marcha d'un pas ferme vers le fond de la pièce. L'éclairage était uniforme, sans source visible ; il aurait tout aussi bien pu parvenir du soleil si l'endroit n'avait pas été des dizaines de mètres sous terre.  
Encore que ce ne soit pas tout à fait sûr.  
" Stop ! "  
Harry s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mètres du mur.  
" Lis ça et tâche d'y répondre correctement. "  
Une phrase brillante, comme tracée par une baguette, s'étira sur le mur :  
Combien de queues de vache faut-il pour aller jusqu'au soleil ?  
Harry fronça à demi les sourcils, étonné par le caractère puéril de la question. Mais après tout, Rogue ne lui avait rien dit de spécial - sans doute n'avait-il même pas eu la même énigme... Il se concentra et chercha quelle pouvait être la réponse.  
Ce n'était sûrement pas une chose sensée. Plutôt quelque chose d'un peu tordu, mais d'une logique évidente... Brusquement, la réponse le frappa et il dit à voix haute :  
" Une seule, pourvu qu'elle soit assez longue. "  
" Exact. " dit la voix. " Encore que ça m'amuserait bien de voir ça un jour. Allez, tourne sur ta droite et sors-toi de ce problème-là.  
Harry pivota et faillit reculer avec un cri. Les murs semblaient s'être resserrés sur lui et un grand oiseau gris volait devant lui, ondulant, bec et ailes dardés, cherchant visiblement sous quel angle l'attaquer.  
Etait-ce dû à la présence de Rogue avec lui ? Sans quitter l'oiseau des yeux, Harry chercha dans sa poche le moineau et le prit dans sa main. L'oiseau n'avait pas remué ; roulé en boule de plumes, il dormait. Harry le remit précautionneusement dans sa poche et se traita d'imbécile.  
L'oiseau venait de lui présenter son profil et lui de le reconnaître. C'était le Patronus de Sirius. Il l'avait vu une brève fois quelques mois auparavant, quand Sirius était venu le chercher à la fin de son cours avancé de Défense contre les Forces du mal et que l'Epouvantard s'était précipité sur lui, comme s'il avait senti qu'il ne connaissait pas encore cette proie-là. Il avait pris la forme d'un Détraqueur. Sirius s'était contenté de faire apparaître l'oiseau, ce qui avait instantanément fait fuir le Détraqueur en boule argentée, avant de demander d'un ton nonchalant :  
" Il est encore là, celui-là ? "  
Harry sourit en se rappelant la réponse de Lupin : " Oui, il me sert pour les cours, je le nourris de pâtée pour chien. " L'oiseau, en voyant cette nouvelle expression sur son visage, s'adoucit et descendit un peu pour pouvoir le regarder directement.  
" Tu es le Patronus de Sirius Black, hein ? "  
L'oiseau hocha la tête avec un doux roucoulement.  
" Mais pourquoi tu es là ? "  
L'oiseau, l'air triste, baissa la tête.  
" Tu es perdu ? " demanda Harry en se souvenant soudain de la baguette de Sirius. Il la sortit de sa poche. L'oiseau siffla de joie. Harry tendit le bras et l'oiseau y fonça, bec en premier, semblant se faire aspirer par le bois sombre. Harry sentit la baguette vibrer.  
" Très bien joué. " dit la voix alors que les murs redevenaient normaux autour de lui.  
Harry sourit doucement.  
" Bien. " la voix était maintenant plus grave. " Il te reste une question. La plus difficile. Tu as eu un guide ici. Celui que tu as transformé en oiseau et qui dort ta poche. As-tu confiance en ton guide ? "  
Harry réfléchit. Rogue... Il aurait trouvé ça impossible un an avant. Les choses avaient énormément changé depuis. Après la troisième tâche, l'année précédente, le professeur avait montré, devant Ron, Hermione, lui et quelques autres, la marque des Ténèbres gravée sur son bras. Il avait témoigné pour Sirius lors du procès. Il s'était visiblement laissé apprivoiser par ce même Sirius ces derniers mois, jusqu'à devenir un membre à part entière de la bande, avec Remus et lui-même. Et - il le réalisait maintenant - Harry l'avait vu se transformer en phénix la nuit précédente.  
" J'ai confiance en lui. "  
La voix ne dit rien, mais la lumière changea brusquement. Jusque là nette et crue, elle devint douce, teintée de bleu-vert. Elle était plus vive sur un escalier qui s'élevait depuis un coin. Harry s'y dirigea et le monta.  
  
En haut s'ouvrait un couloir sombre, mais pas de la même obscurité que les grottes qu'il avait traversées. C'était calme, comme une chambre où les rideaux auraient été tirés. Il distingua au loin la lueur d'une bougie et avança vers elle.  
Un vieil homme, assis dans un fauteuil, le regarda avancer. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Il lui rappelait Dumbledore, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux vifs, mais il était plus petit. Harry le rejoignit et s'assit dans un fauteuil que l'homme lui proposait.  
" Tu dois être content de sortir, pas vrai ? "  
La voix du vieil homme était douce, chaleureuse, et contenait une note étonnante qui dissuadait du moindre mensonge.  
" J'ai été très content de sortir du labyrinthe des illusions. Mais je ne sais pas bien ce que je fais ici... "  
" Oui, je vais te l'expliquer. Tu es dans un lieu créé il y a si longtemps que pas un être humain ne s'en souvient, bien avant Poudlard, bien avant tout. Il n'a jamais pu être localisé. C'est un lieu magique que chacun appelle comme il le veut. J'en suis le gardien. Et moi aussi, les gens m'appellent comme ils le souhaitent. "  
" Ce lieu est connu ? "  
" C'est une légende à peine racontée. Seules de rares personnes y sont allées, toujours des sorciers. Elles sont appelées, comme cela t'es arrivé. Et c'est toujours pour une raison précise et importante. "  
" Laquelle ? "  
" Elle change selon chaque personne. "  
" Pourquoi ai-je été appelé ici ? "  
" Pour accroître tes pouvoirs. "  
" Parce que je vais devoir combattre Voldemort ? "  
" Oui. "  
Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un, même Dumbledore, lui parler aussi franchement. Le vieil homme reprit :  
" Tes pouvoirs se sont accrus doucement au cours des épreuves que tu as franchies. Les questions que l'ont t'a posé ont elles augmenté ton intelligence en te forçant à réfléchir autrement. "  
" Et vous ? "  
" Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions. C'est ta récompense, et une de tes armes. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, j'y répondrai. "  
Harry sentit une question plusieurs fois refoulée bondir en lui comme un Veaudelune en pleine danse.  
" Cependant, il y en a une que tu ne peux pas me poser. Celle à laquelle tu désires par dessus tout apporter une réponse. "  
" Pourquoi ? "  
" Parce que tu dois trouver la réponse toi-même. "  
" Ah. "  
Le vieil homme sourit. Harry se souvint soudain de l'oiseau blotti dans sa poche et l'en sortit. Il était dans la même position et il fut soulagé de le sentir respirer.  
" Comment va-t-il ? "  
Le vieil homme prit délicatement l'oiseau.  
" Il va très bien. Il dort. Il va sans doute dormir un petit moment même quand vous serez sortis. Il pourra reprendre sa forme humaine sans séquelles. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. "  
Il posa délicatement l'oiseau sur un coussin. Harry le regarda.  
" Il m'a guidé à travers le labyrinthe et m'a prévenu pour les autres épreuves. Il avait l'air de connaître cet endroit. Il est déjà venu ici ? "  
" Oui. On ne peut venir que deux fois ici, au maximum. Ton professeur a déjà été appelé ici pour suivre les épreuves. Il était très jeune à l'époque. A peine plus vieux que toi. "  
" Qu'a-t-il reçu ? "  
" C'est lui que ça concerne. Tu lui demanderas. "  
Harry repensa aux rêves qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente.  
" Je fais des rêves prémonitoires. J'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de lui. Il était représenté par un hibou. Mais cette nuit, je l'ai vu se transformer en phénix. Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? "  
Le vieil homme sourit.  
" Oui. Une grande chose pour lui. Tu le verras dès qu'il retrouvera sa forme humaine. Et il te l'expliquera sans doute. A toi et aux autres. "  
Harry pensa à autre chose.  
" Il m'a dit que le temps écoulé dehors était le même qu'ici. Combien de temps s'est passé depuis que j'ai été appelé ? "  
" Un peu plus d'une heure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que tu as répondu correctement aux questions, tout tes proches ont reçu le message télépathique que tu ne craignais rien. "  
Harry pensa à Sirius qui devait être mort d'inquiétude, et se rappela des questions.  
" La bonne réponse, c'était de dire que je faisais confiance à Rogue ? "  
" Oui. En fait, ce que nous cherchions à savoir, c'est si on pouvait te confier l'intelligence d'un adulte. Et en acceptant de faire confiance à un homme qui ne t'inspirait que de la méfiance jusqu'à cette année, tu t'es comporté en adulte. "  
" Et je vais avoir l'intelligence d'un adulte ? "  
" Oui. Attention, j'ai dit l'intelligence. La manière d'apprendre. Tu étais déjà très intelligent avant et tu l'as prouvé de nombreuses fois. Mais le don que tu as reçu ici va te permettre d'apprendre encore plus et de savoir te servir de ce que tu apprends. "  
" Et les pouvoirs que j'ai reçus vont avec cette intelligence. "  
" Oui. "  
Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
" Est-ce que en grandissant j'aurais reçu ces pouvoirs et cette intelligence ? "  
" Oui. "  
" J'ai donc reçu en avance ce que j'allais avoir plus tard... Parce qu'il fallait que je l'aie tout de suite. "  
" Oui. "  
" La situation est si mauvaise que ça ? "  
" Pas encore. Mais Voldemort a rassemblé ses adeptes. En ce moment, il fait tout pour reprendre des forces. Malgré ce qu'il a prétendu l'année dernière, ton sang ne l'a pas ramené en pleine forme. Il en est même loin. "  
" Combien de temps on a avant que... Avant qu'il n'attaque ? "  
" C'est difficile à dire. Même ici nous ne savons pas tout. "  
" Est-ce qu'il peut reprendre les forces qu'il avait avant ? "  
" Non. Il refuse de l'admettre, mais après avoir presque reçu un Avada Kedavra, il ne pourra jamais être aussi fort qu'avant. "  
" Quand il a essayé de me tuer... Pourquoi a-t-il survécu ? Etait-il protégé ou n'a-t-il reçu qu'une partie du sort ? "  
" Il n'y a pas de protection contre l'Avada Kedavra, mis à part celle du phénix, qu'il ne possède pas et ne possèdera jamais. Il a reçu la quasi totalité du sort. La seule chose qui est restée en toi est la petite parcelle d'énergie qui t'a blessé. "  
" Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été tué ? "  
" Il avait jeté un sort assez faible, pensant n'avoir affaire qu'à un enfant. Cela a été son erreur. "  
" Son erreur... Euh... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est fou ? Incapable de comprendre la réalité, ou de l'accepter ? "  
C'était Sirius qui lui avait appris cette définition. Imparfaite selon lui mais suffisante pour comprendre.  
" C'est difficile à dire, là aussi... En fait, il voudrait que le monde se plie à ses désirs. On peut dire qu'il est fou en ce sens. Mais je dirais surtout que, comme la plupart des sorciers noirs, il ne comprend pas ou refuse plusieurs idées comme la tolérance, le partage ou la pitié. "  
" Je sais. Je l'ai vu. "  
" Voldemort possède une grande force de manipulation. Tu as vu dans le labyrinthe des illusions ce que cela peut faire... Méfie-toi toujours de lui et de ses sbires. N'imagine pas la plus petite part de vérité dans ce qu'il raconte, même si une partie en est effectivement vraie. Ne le crois jamais, même s'il te parle de météo. "  
Harry sourit.  
" L'humour. c'est une autre chose qu'il ne connaît pas. Il ne pratique que l'ironie mordante et blessante. Utilise de l'humour en face de lui et tu pourras le déstabiliser. "  
" Ça ne risque pas de l'énerver ? "  
" Si, mais il n'est pas plus dangereux énervé que d'habitude. "  
" Vous parlez comme Sirius. "  
" Possible. Ton parrain descend d'une vieille famille de sorciers. Une très vieille. "  
" Comment ça ? Qui ? "  
Le vieil homme sourit.  
" Je pourrais te répondre. Mais je préfère lui laisser ce plaisir. "  
" Je vais encore avoir des révélations ? "  
" Oui. Mais pas de mauvaises, je peux te le promettre. "  
Harry changea encore de sujet. Il avait oublié le temps.  
" Vous avez parlé du labyrinthe des illusions, il s'appelle vraiment comme ça ? "  
" C'est le nom qui lui a été donné par un des premiers visiteurs. Et contrairement aux autres épreuves qu'il y a ici, il a gardé son nom. "  
" Il y a beaucoup d'épreuves ici ? "  
" Oui. Chaque personne en passe de différentes, mais toutes arrivent au labyrinthe des illusions, puis ici. Les questions posées sont aussi toutes différentes. "  
" Même celle sur la confiance ? "  
" Celle-là plus que tout autre. "  
" Est-ce qu'un mage noir peut passer par ici ? "  
" Aucune chance. "  
Harry pensa à autre chose qui le préoccupait à propos de Voldemort.  
" Est-ce que les Weasley sont en danger ? Je veux dire, plus en danger plus que les autres, vu que Ron est mon ami et que Arthur Weasley s'intéresse aux moldus ? "  
" Dis-toi bien qu'être ton ami n'est pas une mise en danger. Non, les Weasley ne sont pas plus en danger que les autres. Ils savent se défendre. Et - il est d'ailleurs dommage qu'ils ne te l'aient pas dit, mais c'est eux que ça regarde - leur maison est sous protection magique. Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à les convaincre. "  
" Vous connaissez Dumbledore ? "  
" Nous connaissons tout le monde. Même les moldus. "  
" Ah... "  
Harry hésita un peu. Il s'était souvent posé cette question quand il était enfant et elle revenait depuis peu, quand Cho lui parlait de sa famille.  
" Est-ce mon oncle et ma tante m'aiment ? "  
Le vieil homme le regarda.  
" Souhaites-tu vraiment une réponse à cette question ? "  
" Je crois que je suis assez grand maintenant... Oui. "  
" Ils t'aiment. Ils ont un peu de mal à l'admettre devant toi. Ils t'ont élevé presque comme leur fils. "  
" Ils ont peur de mes pouvoirs ? "  
" Oui. Ils en ont toujours eu peur. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne t'avaient rien révélé. Cela t'étonnera peut-être, mais ils connaissent le nom de Voldemort. Ils savent qui c'est. Ils l'ont appris en entendant tes parents en parler. "  
" ILS ETAIENT AU COURANT ? Et ils ne m'ont rien dit ? "  
Le vieil homme acquiesça. Harry secoua ma tête.  
" Et vous dites qu'ils m'aiment ? Moi, je crois qu'ils auraient vraiment préféré que Dumbledore ne me confie pas à eux. "  
" C'est vrai. "  
" Ils me l'ont dit plusieurs fois. Ils sauront que je sais ? "  
" Non, à moins que tu ne le leur dises. Mais à ta place, je réfléchirais avant de le leur révéler. Il y a des phrases qui déclenchent des tempêtes dans les familles. "  
" Je ne pense pas le leur dire... De toutes façons, c'est trop tard maintenant. Et j'ai Sirius. "  
" Oui, ton parrain est là pour toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as reçu sa baguette tout à l'heure. Tu la lui rendras, bien sûr, mais tu en avais besoin. "  
Penser à son parrain fit dériver les idées de Harry.  
" Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se serait passé si Sirius n'avait pas été arrêté ? "  
" Non. Il est impossible de voir un autre passé. "  
" Et on peut voir dans le futur ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Est-ce que Mme Trelawney peut voir dans le futur ? "  
" Oui. Elle te l'a déjà prouvé, non ? "  
" Oui... Euh... Et est-ce que vous pouvez voir qui je vais épouser, si je me marie plus tard ? "  
Le vieil homme sourit.  
" Non. Cela fait partie des choses que personne ne peut voir. "  
" Dommage... "  
" Peut-être pas. "  
Harry sourit, puis changea de sujet.  
" Vous m'avez dit que j'ai reçu le don d'intelligence, mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? "  
" Tu as reçu le don de démêlage des situations, celui de clairvoyance, que possède également ton parrain - lui l'a reçu à la naissance - et tu as reçu le don de décryptage. Désormais, plus aucun langage ne te seras incompréhensible, même les écritures codées ou les paroles des animaux. Ton parrain possède aussi ce dernier don.  
" Il comprend les animaux ? "  
" Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que lui et Remus Lupin sont aussi proches. Il est capable de le comprendre et de lui parler même quand il est sous sa forme de loup. "  
" Wouah... "  
Harry se souvint brusquement de quelque chose à propos des animaux.  
" La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ai vu mon parrain, en chien, et le professeur Rogue en hibou - c'était un peu avant qu'il se transforme - et je me suis aperçu que je marchais à quatre pattes. Je n'étais plus humain, j'avais des pattes de félin, je ne sais pas lequel. Et puis je me suis réveillé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "  
" Tu le sais déjà. "  
" Je suis en train de devenir Animagus ? "  
" Oui. Tu le commences. "  
" Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "  
" Il faut identifier ton animal. La prochaine fois que tu te retrouves, en rêve, dans la peau de cet animal, cherche un miroir. Quand tu sauras ce que tu es, parles-en à ton parrain. Il t'indiquera la suite. "  
" C'est dangereux de devenir Animagus ? "  
" Ça l'est quand on n'a pas la puissance ou qu'on ne suit pas correctement l'apprentissage. Tu as les pouvoirs de devenir un bon Animagus. Profites-en. "  
Harry acquiesça, puis changea encore de sujet.  
" Où est Cédric Diggory ? Son esprit ? "  
" Dans la mémoire de tous ceux qui l'ont connu, et aussi dans un lieu que les humains qui y croient appellent le Paradis. "  
" Il existe ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Et l'Enfer ? "  
" Non. Il a été inventé au moyen âge pour maintenir les gens dans le droit chemin. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Seuls ceux qui sont morts le savent. "  
" Cédric est là-bas, alors ? "  
" Oui. Tout comme tes parents et bien des gens. "  
" Il peut nous voir ? "  
" S'il le souhaite, oui. Il peut voir les rêves des vivants. "  
" Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé ? "  
" Oui. Il en a vu un peu et on le lui a expliqué lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il était très triste de ne pas avoir pu te dire de ne pas te sentir coupable. "  
" Ses parents me l'ont dit pour lui. " répondit Harry avec un sourire triste.   
" Ne sois pas trop pressé de le rejoindre. C'est alors qu'il t'en voudrait. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais ta place est parmi les vivants pour encore longtemps. "  
" Longtemps ? "  
" Oui. Tiens-en bien compte... "  
" Je ne me laisserai pas abattre. "  
" Très bonne résolution. " dit le vieil homme en souriant.  
Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis le vieil homme dit que Harry avait appris tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre ici. Le jeune homme reprit l'oiseau et suivit le couloir indiqué. Il monta un long escalier en colimaçon, puis sentit qu'il passait une sorte de portail et, quelques instants plus tard, se retrouva dans le couloir de Poudlard. Plus aucune trace de trou n'était visible.  
" Harry ! "  
Sirius courait vers lui.   
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "  
" J'étais dans une espèce de grotte... J'y ai été aspiré tout à l'heure... "  
Le regard de Sirius s'apaisa, laissant un immense étonnement.  
" Dumbledore avait raison... "  
" Quoi ? "  
" Je t'expliquerai. Tu vas bien ? "  
" Oui. Mais il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie pour, euh, Rogue... "  
Il sortit le moineau de sa poche. Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement étonné, le prit dans sa main.  
" Il dort... Viens. "  
Harry le suivit.  
  
A/N : Aaaaah !  
9 pages ! Je savais que ce serait long mais pas à ce point là !  
Ça va, tout le monde a bien suivi ? Si non, ne vous inquiétez pas, les explications vont venir, distillées dans les autres chapitres et sans doute même l'année prochaine (je parle en fic).  
Je pense que les connaisseurs auront compris que je suis de religion chrétienne... J'ai un peu retouché les choses à ma sauce. J'espère que les athées ou ceux qui ont une autre religion ne sont pas trop largués / fâchés... Ce n'est pas le but... Note spéciale : le coup de l'enfer inventé au moyen âge n'est pas de moi, elle a été trouvée par un type bien plus calé que moi il y a longtemps. Je ne suis qu'une récupératrice qui profite du travail des anciens...  
La suite dès que possible, ainsi que les impressions de Sirius (ce qui promet de ne pas être piqué des vers). Merci à la gérante de Cyber Tea Shoppe, à Versailles, qui me rend de grands services semaine après semaine. Merci Idriss, bien sûr. 


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 : Toujours Vendredi 17 Avril 1996  
(Quand on a un bon truc pour les titres, on le lâche pas !)  
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers !  
Pattenrond : tu aimes bien Damian ? Moi aussi… Je l'ai créé sans savoir du tout quel rôle il allait avoir, en dehors d'un neveu de Rogue assez déluré, et puis il s'est en quelque sorte imposé à moi et ses aventures me font beaucoup rire !  
Ryan : en fait, moi aussi, je m'étonne… Et encore, tu as vu Journal 2 ou Tuer l'Innocent ?   
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas regardé les review, Ryan s'étonne qu'on ne m'ait pas mis plus de review. Je précise encore une fois que j'ai libéré l'accès, que vous pouvez donc sans problème me laisser des messages et que ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que des gens me lisent et d'écouter vos remarques !  
Nanouk : moi aussi, je suis super contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je me souviens de toi, ta fic était très drôle et très originale. Tu vas voir, les fics en français ici c'est pas triste. J'en ai écrit pas mal, j'essaie d'éviter l'autopromo mais je t'invite à aller les voir… J'espère avoir vite d'autres reviews ! Bisous.  
  
Ah, une bonne nouvelle : je me suis trouvé un cybercafé (dont j'ai donné le nom au dernier chapitre) d'où je peux updater à loisir mes fics… j'essaierai de faire au moins une mise à jour par mois, ça dépendra à quelle vitesse j'avance !  
Et maintenant, la suite !  
  
  
Sirius et Harry allèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les regarda d'un air suspicieux et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'oiseau dans la main de Sirius.  
« Ne le regardez pas comme ça, Pompom, vous risquez de le vexer… »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Le professeur Rogue. Vous pouvez prévenir Albus ? »  
Madame Pomfresh arrondit les yeux aux limites du possible et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Sirius posa l'oiseau sur un lit et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Sans difficulté apparente, le corps du professeur retrouva sa forme humaine. Sirius prit son pouls.  
« Il va bien… »  
Madame Pomfresh revint vers eux. Harry crut qu'elle allait tomber par terre en voyant le corps maintenant étendu sur le lit, en chien de fusil. Elle prit une grande inspiration et les regarda.  
« Vous pouvez me laisser seule quelques minutes ? »  
Sirius acquiesça et entraîna Harry dehors. Sirius s'appuya au mur du couloir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Harry commença à lui raconter le tunnel brusquement apparu dans le couloir, puis se rappela l'impression étrange qu'il avait eue toute la journée. Il commençait à s'emmêler quand Dumbledore arriva.  
« Ça va, Harry ? »  
« Oui, mais le professeur Rogue… »  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger. Venez. »  
Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit doucement. Madame Pomfresh cherchait quelque chose dans son bureau.  
« Ah ! Entrez. »  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Il dort. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »  
Dumbledore se rapprocha du lit et regarda Rogue.  
« Il a guidé le jeune Potter dans un labyrinthe d'illusions. »  
Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle prit une bouteille et une cuiller dans un tiroir de son bureau, rejoignit Rogue toujours inconscient et versa le contenu d'une cuiller dans sa bouche. Quand elle se fut écartée, Harry s'approcha et regarda l'homme inconscient. Il avait toujours l'air pâle mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'était plus en danger.  
« Il va sans doute dormir une heure ou deux. » dit Dumbledore. « Il aura besoin de repos quelques jours mais rien de plus. »  
« Est-ce que… »  
Madame Pomfresh laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Dumbledore sembla la comprendre.  
« Tout semble l'indiquer. »  
Il se tourna vers Harry et Sirius qui les observait, perplexe.  
« Venez, nous allons dans mon bureau. Il y a beaucoup de choses à expliquer. »  
Ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans la pièce ronde. Fumseck, qui somnolait sur son perchoir, les accueillit d'un doux sifflement.  
« Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui t'est arrivé, Harry ? »  
« Plus ou moins… J'ai été appelé dans un lieu spécial pour passer des épreuves, c'est ça ? »  
« Pour passer des épreuves et recevoir des dons. » dit Dumbledore, le doigt levé. « J'ai reçu le signal lorsque tu as réussi les épreuves. »  
« Quelles épreuves ? » demanda Sirius.  
Dumbledore sourit.  
« Raconte-nous donc, Harry. »  
Le jeune homme commença son récit par ses rêves de la nuit précédente, puis décrivit son étrange journée, le couloir désert, le toboggan, la plaque portant les inscriptions, les différentes pièces, les dragons, puis l'arrivée de Rogue et ses explications. Il se tut quelques secondes. En racontant la suite, il allait sans doute faire beaucoup de peine à Sirius.   
Il avait dû penser un peu fort car son parrain le regarda. Il avait l'air grave, mais sa voix était calme.  
« Tu peux le raconter. Je sais ce que c'est, un labyrinthe d'illusions. »  
« Tu es déjà allé dans le labyrinthe ? »  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
« Jamais. Mais Procyon y est allé de son plein gré - il en a le pouvoir - pendant que j'étais à Azkaban. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il m'a raconté. »  
Harry prit son souffle et commença à raconter sa vision de Voldemort. Il hésita un instant et sentit Sirius lui prendre la main et la serrer. Il raconta comment il avait vu Voldemort le tuer, puis Rogue lui crier de fermer les yeux, sa sortie du labyrinthe, l'espèce de grotte où il avait trouvé Rogue et comment il l'avait transformé en oiseau. Il s'arrêta encore. Maintenant qu'il le disait, il avait peine à y croire.  
« Continue, Harry. » demanda Dumbledore.  
Il décrivit son cheminement, la flèche lumineuse, son arrivée dans la vaste salle et les énigmes qu'on lui avait posées. Sirius gloussa de rire.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu as déjà lu Bilbo le Hobbit ? »  
« Crois pas… »  
« Il faudra que tu le lises, alors. Ça devrait te plaire. »  
Dumbledore, souriant lui aussi, lui fit signe de continuer. Harry raconta la question qu'on lui avait posée sur Rogue - le regard de Sirius s'adoucit étrangement et il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande des explications - puis le vieil homme et leur longue discussion.  
« Tu as donc appris beaucoup de choses… »  
« Pas tout… »   
Harry jeta un regard en coin à Sirius. Les yeux de son parrain brillaient et il se retenait de rire.  
« Je te le raconterai, mais pas maintenant. C'est très long. »  
Fumseck poussa un long sifflement amusé. Sirius, l'air légèrement vexé, lui répondit par un même sifflement mais Harry entendit : « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »  
« Hé ! J'ai compris ce que tu as dit ! »  
Dumbledore leva un sourcil.  
« Et ce qu'a dit Fumseck ? »  
« Non. J'ai juste entendu un sifflement. »  
« Fumseck, veux-tu dire quelque chose à Harry, s'il te plaît ? »  
L'oiseau siffla quelque chose, et Harry entendit : « Je ne suis pourtant pas un grand bavard. Comprends-tu ? »  
Harry hocha la tête. Fumseck eut un air satisfait.  
« Pas un grand bavard, tu as du culot de dire ça. » commenta Sirius en « humain ».  
L'oiseau l'ignora.  
Dumbledore regarda sa montre.  
« Cela fait quarante-cinq minutes. » dit-il d'un ton ébahi. « Tu bats encore les records, Harry. »  
Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
« Cela fait quarante-cinq minutes que tu es sorti. En général, il faut au moins une heure pour que les dons reçus commencent à se manifester. A ma connaissance, personne n'a jamais mis moins de soixante minutes. »  
Harry arrondit les yeux.  
« Ça veut dire quoi ? »  
« Que tu es très doué, ce que l'on savait déjà… » dit Sirius, une note admirative dans la voix.   
« Tous mes dons se sont développés ? »  
« Sans doute. On peut vérifier, si tu veux. »  
Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une longue phrase sous les yeux intéressés de Sirius. Il plaça ensuite la feuille devant Harry.  
« Peux-tu me dire ce que j'ai écrit ? »  
Les caractères sur la feuille étaient de petits signes géométriques qui semblaient tous pareils. Harry les regardait d'un air dubitatif quand soudain il vit, aussi clairement que si ça avait été écrit normalement : « Si tu lis ceci alors Mme Pince a du souci à se faire. »  
Il répéta la phrase à voix haute, un peu étonné. Dumbledore hocha la tête. Sirius semblait au bord du fou rire.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Je sais aussi lire cet alphabet… Et je confirme la phrase. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Tu comprendras… »  
Dumbledore avait pris un autre parchemin sur lequel il traçait des lignes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le tendit à Harry. Les lignes, ondulant dessus, formaient un grand nœud.  
« Peux-tu me dire quelle ligne est la plus longue ? Sirius, ne lui soufflez pas… »  
Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry tendit le doigt et montra une des lignes.  
« Exact. »  
La voix du vieil homme était partagée entre l'étonnement et l'admiration.  
« Tes dons sont pleinement fonctionnels. »  
Harry regarda les feuilles puis leva les yeux.  
« Est-ce que je risque de les perdre ? »  
« Non. Ils font maintenant partie de toi. »  
« Comme le Fourchelang… »  
« Qui a sauvé la vie de plusieurs de tes camarades… Si Voldemort savait ça, il en serait malade. »  
Harry se mit à rire.  
Ils discutèrent un moment du labyrinthe et des pouvoirs que pouvaient posséder les sorciers. Sirius refusa de donner plus de précisions pour l'instant.  
« C'est une très longue histoire et ça serait dommage de l'interrompre. » Il ajouta avec un sourire un peu moqueur : « La patience est une vertu. »  
« Sans blague. »  
« Fumseck… »  
Harry éclata de rire. Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.   
« Oui ? »  
Mc Gonagall entra dans le bureau.  
« Severus s'est réveillé. Il voudrait vous voir, M. Potter. »  
« J'arrive. »  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que Mc Gonagall allait l'accompagner, Dumbledore dit :  
« Restez, Minerva… Je voudrais vous parler, ainsi qu'à Sirius… Je pense que Harry trouvera son chemin. »  
Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry acquiesça en souriant et sortit.  
  
Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit.  
« Je vous laisse le voir parce qu'il a insisté. Il est encore fatigué. Ne restez pas trop longtemps. »  
Harry acquiesça. Elle l'accompagna à un rideau entrouvert.  
« Je vous laisse. S'il y a un problème, je suis dans mon bureau. »  
Harry acquiesça à nouveau et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Rogue le regarda.  
« Vous avez raconté à Dumbledore ? »  
« Oui. »  
Harry le regarda. Il voyait que quelque chose avait changé, mais il avait du mal à savoir quoi. Immobile, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, Rogue le laissa réfléchir. Soudain, la solution lui sauta aux yeux : ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient plus gras ou abîmés, ils semblaient propres. Son regard aussi avait changé, il était nettement plus doux, comme lors des rares fois où Harry l'avait vu discutant avec Sirius. Il était éveillé, mais c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait détendu.  
« Si vous voyiez votre tête… »  
Harry rougit légèrement. Rogue sourit.  
« Je plaisante. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »  
« J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit… »  
Il lui raconta comment il l'avait vu se transformer en phénix. Rogue l'écouta avec attention.  
« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas Rayan ? »  
« Totalement sûr. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »  
Rogue hocha lentement la tête.  
« Quelque chose que j'attendais depuis vingt ans. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Le professeur resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
« Je n'ai pas la force de vous le raconter maintenant… Sachez seulement que j'ai été maudit quand j'avais 5 ans. »  
« Maudit ? »  
« Oui. Il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour vous l'expliquer… Je préfère vous dire ce qui s'est passé après. Quand vos parents sont morts, je me suis réfugié à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais été réellement un Mangemort. J'espionnais pour Dumbledore. Mais quand on s'approche autant de la magie noire, ça laisse des marques… Si l'on peut dire. Dumbledore est allé voir le Ministère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit mais j'ai été blanchi. »  
« C'est là que vous êtes devenu professeur ? »  
« Non. L'année suivante. »  
Harry le regarda, perplexe.  
« Je me considérais comme responsable. J'ai tenté de me suicider. Quand Albus m'a trouvé, j'étais dans le coma. Mme Pomfresh a réussi à me sauver de justesse. Quelques jours après être sorti de l'infirmerie, j'ai été appelé dans le labyrinthe. C'est ma mère qui m'a guidé… en fantôme. J'ai passé plusieurs épreuves avant d'arriver au labyrinthe des illusions. J'ai failli y rester. Et puis je suis arrivé devant le vieil homme. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu ? »  
Rogue le regarda et Harry s'en voulut aussitôt. Il en avait trop demandé. Mais le professeur sourit.  
« La confiance. Je n'en avais pour personne avant à part Dumbledore. Demandez donc à Sirius comment j'étais à Poudlard… »  
« Je crois qu'il y aura beaucoup de choses que je devrai demander à Sirius. »  
Rogue rit et son visage perdit brusquement dix ans. Harry réalisa qu'il avait le même âge que son parrain.  
« J'ai gagné la confiance et la possibilité d'être libéré de ma malédiction si quelqu'un m'accordait sa confiance. Je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire jusqu'à cet après-midi, quand j'ai senti que vous alliez vous retrouver dans le labyrinthe… Donc, vous me faites confiance ? »  
Harry hocha la tête.  
« C'est la dernière question qu'on m'a posée. Pour savoir si on pouvait me donner l'intelligence d'un adulte… »  
Rogue arqua un sourcil.   
« Vous avez reçu l'intelligence d'un adulte ? »  
« Oui… Le don de clairvoyance, le don de démêlage de situation et le don de décryptage… »  
Rogue poussa un soupir désespéré. Harry le regarda et vit qu'il l'observait. Ses yeux brillaient.  
« Vous vous moquez de moi… »  
« Possible. »  
« C'était quoi, au juste, cette malédiction ? »  
Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit mais il répondit :  
« Je ne peux pas tout vous dire maintenant, et d'ailleurs c'est au programme de la sixième année… Sachez juste que cela a modifié presque totalement mon caractère. »  
« Et c'est terminé, là ? »  
« Oui. Vous allez sans doute voir les effets les prochaines semaines… En fait, je ne sais pas trop à quoi je dois m'attendre. Je l'ai subie pendant plus de trente ans. »  
Harry changea de sujet.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius cet été ? »  
Rogue sourit largement.  
« C'est à lui que vous devriez demander. »  
« C'est ce que je vais faire… »  
Rogue rit à nouveau puis bailla.  
« Je crois que vous devrez attendre demain. Ou demander à Sirius d'abord. »  
Harry acquiesça et se releva avant que Mme Pomfresh arrive.  
« Bonne nuit. »  
Rogue acquiesça. Harry allait s'éloigner quand il sentit un message télépathique incroyablement rapide lui traverser le crâne. Il reconnut l'empreinte de Rogue. Etonné, il le regarda, mais le professeur semblait s'être endormi. Il resta une seconde immobile puis décida d'examiner le message.  
C'était des souvenirs. Ceux de Rogue. Il comprit en les voyant que c'était ce qui s'était passé l'été précédent.  
Il sourit légèrement et sortit de l'infirmerie.  
En passant dans le hall, il vit les élèves arriver à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Ron et Hermione l'interpellèrent.  
« Où tu étais ? »  
« Euh… »  
Il chercha du regard Dumbledore assis à la grande table.  
« Je peux leur dire ? »  
« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
Harry emmena ses amis un peu à l'écart et entreprit de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ron, qui avait commencé à manger, restait immobile, la bouche ouverte, un morceau de viande en équilibre sur sa fourchette.  
« … et Dumbledore a dit que tous mes dons s'étaient développés et qu'ils ne me quitteraient jamais. »  
Harry se versa un grand verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait.  
Ron rompit enfin le silence.  
« Wouah… »  
« Comment tu dis que ça s'appelle ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Ça n'a pas réellement de nom. Chaque sorcier qui y passe l'appelle comme il veut. La seule chose qui ait un nom fixe, c'est le labyrinthe des illusions. »  
« Labyrinthe des illusions… Il faudra que je regarde à la bibliothèque. Ça me dit quelque chose. »  
« C'est normal, tu as lu toute la bibliothèque. » la taquina Ron.  
A l'étonnement de Harry, Hermione ne se fâcha pas mais lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.  
« Ça a l'air d'aller, vous deux, non ? »  
Ron lui jeta une boule de mie de pain et Hermione éclata de rire.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry monta dans son dortoir. Il dit aux autres qu'il avait sommeil. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai ; il sentait effectivement la fatigue de la journée mais il voulait surtout examiner les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait transmis.   
Sirius avait été invité au château début août par Dumbledore, comme il le lui avait écrit. Le directeur les avait réunis, lui et Rogue, dans son bureau, et leur avait demandé de s'arranger entre eux comme ils le souhaitaient, de manière à pouvoir travailler ensemble dans le calme. Il les avait regardés d'un air si sérieux que les deux hommes avaient accepté. Pendant deux jours, ils s'étaient plus ou moins ignorés, évitant au maximum de se parler. Mais le troisième jour, Sirius avait envoyé un bref message à Rogue en lui demandant de le retrouver le soir à la façade sud-ouest du château.  
Harry les observa discuter et sourit.   
Se sentant brusquement plus fatigué, il regarda sa montre ; il était près de dix heures. Il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps. Détendu, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. 


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 : 8 Août 1995.   
A/N : Un flash-back, sinon je vais pas m'en sortir !  
J'avoue : ce chapitre, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un moment ; il a même failli devenir une fic à part entière. J'ai essayé de le raconter du point de vue de Harry mais il y aurait beaucoup perdu… donc mea culpa, voici le troisième morceau de cette fic qui ne soit pas, mais absolument pas du tout vu par notre sorcier à lunettes.  
Enjoy !  
  
Severus rejoignit Sirius qui s'était assis dans un renfoncement du mur.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Sirius le regarda. Il était toujours maigre. Il avait repris un peu de poids depuis qu'il était chez Lupin mais il avait encore les joues creuses et les os saillants. Son regard était froid, agacé. Il ressemblait au sien.  
« Arrête. »  
« Arrêter quoi ? »  
« Oh, ne fais pas l'idiot. On a passé l'âge de s'engueuler à la première occasion. Comme si rien ne s'était passé en quinze ans ! »  
« J'ai de quoi être en colère contre toi. »  
« Moi de même. Merde ! Tu étais au courant ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout dit ? Tu voulais pourrir ta vie au maximum ? »  
« Je ne pouvais pas le dire, si tu sais tout tu devrais savoir ça aussi ! J'étais dans le coma à ce moment là ! Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était trop tard ! Je l'ai su en me réveillant, d'ailleurs. Et j'aurais préféré rester dans le coma au lieu de savoir ça ! »  
« Et nous prévenir que Peter était un Mangemort, ça t'aurait dérangé ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as appris ? »  
Severus soupira.  
« Avant. Je croyais que c'était un sous-fifre, qu'il servirait de chair à canon, sans plus. »  
« Chair à canon ? Tu connais cette expression là ? »  
« On se cultive… Non, je sais que j'ai été un salaud mais je te signale que mon procès a déjà eu lieu. »  
« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais à l'époque, on ne savait pas que Peter était Mangemort. Et tu as eu douze ans pour le dire. »  
« Douze ans où je te haïssais et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »  
« Et Dumbledore ? »  
Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune excuse et il le savait. Sirius resta silencieux un moment, il s'étonna qu'il ne l'ait pas frappé ou simplement abandonné. Il reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante mais tenace.  
« Moi, j'avais seize ans quand j'ai failli te tuer. Toi, tu en avais vingt, au minimum - et bien plus mûr que les garçons de cet âge - quand tu tenais ma vie dans tes mains. »  
« Je te haïssais à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. »  
« Oh, si. »  
« Imaginer ? »  
« Réaliser. Rappelle-toi qui est mon grand-oncle… »  
« Oh, ça va. »  
Sirius rit légèrement. Severus se tendit. Il changea de sujet.  
« Quel âge tu avais quand ta mère est morte ? »  
« Presque cinq ans. Elle est morte le 21 décembre 64. »  
« 21 décembre ? »  
« Hm. »  
« La mienne est morte le 20. »  
« Tuée par qui ? »  
« Dolohov. Et la tienne ? »  
« Nott… »  
Sirius le regarda.  
« Je l'ai appris après. »  
« J'espère. »  
Severus le regarda, perplexe. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Il laissa la question en suspens.  
« Pour Harry, j'aurai du mal à te pardonner. » dit Sirius d'un ton plus sec. « Tu savais exactement ce qu'il vivait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Qu'il soit triste en permanence ? »  
Severus haussa les épaules.  
« Ça t'étonne ? J'ai toujours été jaloux de James. Quand j'ai vu son fils, je l'ai vu lui, mais plus jeune. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans, il était tout petit encore. A peu près la taille de Damian quand il est entré. Les yeux de sa mère. Mais costaud comme un adulte, même s'il doutait encore beaucoup de lui. »  
« Tu as abusé. »  
« Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On a des centaines de choses à se reprocher l'un à l'autre. »  
Sirius regarda le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.  
« Albus veut qu'on travaille ensemble… Il a de bonnes raisons, même si on ne les connaîtra sans doute jamais. »  
« Tu crois que ça serait possible, toi ? »  
« Si tu fais un effort, oui… On est assez intelligents tous les deux pour trouver un moyen de nous entendre. »  
Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux un moment.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On repart comme ça ou on reprend tout à zéro ? »  
Sirius le regarda brièvement, comme surpris, puis détourna à nouveau les yeux.  
« Vu l'ampleur des dégâts, je pense qu'on peut reprendre à zéro… »  
Nouveau silence. Severus se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Sirius regardait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées mais toujours aux aguets. Il se méfiait de lui comme un animal sauvage.  
« Raconte. »  
Sirius hésita un peu, ne sachant par où commencer.  
« Je suis né au Pays de Galles, alors que Voldemort commençait à peine à monter… Ma mère était une Auror en formation - la formation était plus longue pour les femmes à l'époque - et mon père nous couvrait. Véga a quatre ans de plus que moi. On avait sept et trois ans quand il y a eu les premiers meurtres. Ma mère venait de devenir Auror et elle a été un des fondateurs du premier groupe de résistance… et une des premières à être repérée… D'après ce que je sais, elle a été attaquée plusieurs fois, sur deux ou trois mois, avant de se faire tuer. Sur sa tombe, on a juré Véga et moi de ne jamais utiliser la magie noire. Après sa mort, le Ministère a proposé à mon père de nous mettre en pension mais il a refusé. C'est lui qui nous a élevés. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à récupérer quelques pouvoirs magiques. Je me souviens qu'il pouvait attirer des objets, faire un peu de lévitation, et entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand on est allés à Poudlard, tous les professeurs étaient au courant. »  
« Je me souviens, oui. »  
« Tu connais pratiquement tout des sept ans qui suivent… Quand on est sortis, James et moi étions déjà repérés comme résistants. On ne voulait pas mettre nos familles en danger et on a préféré se débrouiller seuls. James s'est fait embaucher à mi-temps sur le Chemin de Traverse tout en commençant une formation d'Auror et je suis allé bosser chez un éleveur près de la Forêt Interdite en attendant d'avoir l'âge à mon tour. James et Lily se sont mariés pendant l'été 78. Lily est tombée enceinte un an plus tard. Quand Harry est né, je venais de me fiancer avec Camille et on espérait se marier l'année suivante. A part ça, les seuls souvenirs que j'ai, c'est les recherches, les combats avec les Mangemorts, les réunions avec Dumbledore et les pleines lunes. Début 81, on a appris que la vie de Harry était menacée. On a pensé à plusieurs plans, et puis Dumbledore nous a parlé du Gardien du Secret… James m'a demandé d'être le Gardien. C'était l'idée de base, celle qu'on a transmise à Albus. Et puis on s'est dit que c'était trop évident, et que même si je me cachais je serais recherché. Tout le monde savait que j'étais le meilleur ami de James et le parrain de Harry. Alors on a cherché un autre Gardien. Albus ne pouvait pas, il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi. Remus était maudit. Je ne voulais pas qu'on prenne Camille. James ou Lily, c'était trop risqué. Il ne restait que Peter. On l'a pris au dernier moment. Tout le monde s'est caché. Je me souviens qu'on cherchait un plan pour l'hiver. Le soir d'Halloween, j'ai eu un pressentiment et je me suis précipité chez Peter. Il n'était plus là mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte. J'ai compris tout de suite, je crois. J'ai foncé à Godric's Hollow. C'était fini. Hagrid venait de trouver Harry. Je lui ai passé ma moto et j'ai commencé à chercher Peter. Il m'a fallu presque 24 heures pour le trouver. Dumbledore t'a raconté ? »  
« Oui. Le sort d'explosion, le doigt coupé, le corps impossible à identifier, les égouts… Je crois que ce que tu as reçu, c'est un sort de magie noire. Un truc vaguement voisin de l'Imperius. Il avait fait des progrès depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. »  
« J'ai l'impression de n'avoir repris conscience dans la cellule. Ils m'avaient fait boire une potion d'anesthésie, un truc verdâtre. »  
« Je connais. C'est une potion de sommeil spéciale qui assomme tout en gardant les forces. Comme ça, ils n'ont pas à transporter un corps. Elle est soumise à controverse, certains disent que ça se rapproche d'un Imperius. »  
Sirius hocha légèrement la tête et resta silencieux un moment.  
« J'ai perdu le compte des jours. Je croyais que j'allais crever. Un matin, je me suis réveillé en chien et je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais mieux. J'ai décidé de rester comme ça, en ne reprenant ma forme humaine que quand j'étais obligé. Les Détraqueurs ne se sont jamais rendu compte de rien. Pour eux, un chien n'a presque pas de présence. Et leur effet sur moi était diminué. Je les sentais quand même, mais j'arrivais à tenir… Quand Fudge est venu me voir début juillet 93, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça ne l'a pas vraiment rassuré. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé croire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, j'étais coincé là… J'ai réussi à le faire me filer le journal qu'il lisait. C'était le lendemain des résultats de la loterie du Gallion. »  
« Ah oui… Albus m'a montré la photo. »  
« Je voulais retrouver Peter. J'ai réussi à sortir quand un Détraqueur a ouvert pour me donner à manger, je me suis guidé à l'air et je suis passé entre deux barreaux. Il faisait nuit. J'ai réussi à atteindre la côte juste avant que les équipes débarquent. Ils ont ratissé la région entière et je leur ai échappé de justesse. Je suis descendu pour aller voir Harry et je suis arrivé le soir où il a foutu le camp de chez les Dursley. Quand j'ai vu qu'il prenait le Magicobus, je suis parti. Je suis remonté plein nord et je suis arrivé à Poudlard un peu après la rentrée. Je me suis caché dans la Forêt, près du camp des centaures. J'ai fait connaissance avec Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione Granger, et j'ai réussi à lui expliquer ce que je voulais. Il a essayé de m'amener Peter mais il s'est échappé alors il m'a amené la liste des mots de passe qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de chevet d'un élève. Mais Peter n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché un peu partout avec Pattenrond mais impossible de le retrouver. Et puis il y a l'exécution de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid. Les trois gamins - Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione - sont allés le voir et ont trouvé le rat dans la cabane. Ils sont ressortis avec lui. J'ai essayé de le capturer, Ron s'est accroché à lui et je les ai entraînés dans la Cabane Hurlante. Harry et Hermione nous ont suivis, puis Remus. Tu as débarqué. Les gosses t'ont assommé. Je voulais tuer Peter, Rem m'a retenu. On l'a forcé à reprendre sa forme humaine et on a tout expliqué aux gamins. Rem et moi on voulait tuer Peter mais Harry nous a suppliés de ne pas le faire. On l'a attaché et on est ressortis. Tu étais encore dans les vapes. On voulait aller au château mais on avait oublié que c'était la pleine lune. Rem s'est transformé. Moi aussi, pour l'éloigner des gamins. Peter en a profité pour se détacher et assommer Ron. Il s'est enfui. J'ai essayé de le pourchasser mais il est parti dans la forêt et je l'ai perdu. Je me suis fait piéger par les Détraqueurs au bord du lac. Harry et Hermione sont arrivés et ont essayé de lancer un Patronus. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le bureau de Flitwick. Dumbledore était là. Je lui ai tout raconté et je lui ai montré la photo. Il m'a dit qu'il restait encore une chance et il est parti. Deux minutes après, j'ai vu arriver Harry et Hermione avec un hippogriffe. Tu veux que je raconte la suite ? »  
« Non. Tu étais où, cette année ? »  
« Dans une grotte que Dumbledore m'avait indiquée, près de Pré au Lard. Je suis venu à la fin de la Troisième Tâche quand j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. »  
« Tu parles… »  
Sirius se tut. Il avait la bouche sèche. Ils restèrent silencieux une minute.  
« Et toi ? »  
« Je suis né… je ne sais même plus où. Enfin si, je sais, mais ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir. Mon père était un alcoolique de salon et sorcier noir avéré. On le disait lâche, peureux et lécheur de bottes, ce qui était l'exacte vérité. Il s'est mis au service de Voldemort pour combattre son image. Je ne crois pas que ça ait été une grande réussite. »  
Il eut un sourire amer.  
« Il avait épousé ma mère pour l'argent et le standing. Elle n'a jamais été pour la magie noire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte et c'est mon père qui l'a commandité. A sa mort… à sa mort, on a été maudits Magda et moi. Par plusieurs personnes de la famille. »  
« Maudits ? »  
« Malédiction de la noirceur. »  
« C'est pour ça alors ? »  
« En partie… J'avais cinq ans. Impossible de dire ce qui aurait pu ou dû se passer. C'est mon père qui nous a élevés ensuite. »  
« Tout un programme. »  
« A qui le dis-tu. Quand je suis allé à Poudlard, je savais déjà où j'allais atterrir et je n'ai pas été déçu. Lucius Malefoy avait un an de plus que moi. Il savait qui était mon père. Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais doué pour la magie noire, presque plus puissant que lui, et m'a fait entrer dans le clan des Malefoy. Quand il a quitté Poudlard, il est devenu Mangemort et a proposé à Voldemort de me prendre aussi. Voldemort a hésité à cause de mon père mais il a accepté à l'essai. Il avait besoin d'espions à Poudlard. »  
Il avala sa salive. C'était toujours une blessure d'en parler.  
« Quand Lucius m'a dit que c'était d'accord, je suis allé voir Dumbledore à Poudlard et je lui ai proposé de devenir son espion. Il a beaucoup hésité, a essayé de m'en dissuader, et je lui ai dit qu'il était trop tard. Il a fini par accepter à la condition que je le prévienne au moindre problème. J'ai été intronisé Mangemort et je suis devenu agent double. »  
Sirius resta silencieux. Il connaissait presque toute l'histoire par Procyon mais voulait le laisser raconter.  
« Tu as dit que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être le Gardien du Secret pour Harry. C'était parce qu'il l'était pour moi. Fin 80, Voldemort a commencé à avoir des soupçons. Alors on a fait en sorte de modifier un peu ses idées. C'était risqué mais ça a marché. Pendant l'été 81, j'ai fait des allers-retours successifs entre Poudlard et les Mangemorts. Officiellement, je bossais pour un laboratoire médical. »  
Il hésita encore.  
« En octobre, j'ai été envoyé aux USA avec deux autres Mangemorts pour tuer un couple de résistants qui s'était réfugié là-bas. J'ai réussi à les mettre à l'abri, j'ai monté un piège et tué les Mangemorts. L'un d'eux m'a sérieusement blessé. Un ami d'Albus, qui me filait, m'a trouvé et m'a ramené à Poudlard. Quand je suis sorti du coma, tu avais été emprisonné. »  
Nouveau silence.  
« Albus m'a dit que la mort des Potter n'était pas de ma faute mais j'étais complètement effondré. »  
« Tu étais amoureux de Lily. »  
« Oui. Il y a eu mon procès, j'ai été blanchi et je suis resté à Pré au Lard. Albus m'a proposé le poste de Potions mais je l'ai refusé. Et puis Lucius Malefoy a essayé de me tuer et je me suis réfugié à Poudlard. Je ne voulais plus vivre. »  
Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
« Je me suis ouvert les veines. Quand Albus m'a retrouvé, j'avais perdu deux litres de sang, j'étais presque mort. Mme Pomfresh m'a ramené de justesse. Quand je me suis réveillé, Albus m'a dit qu'il voulait me donner une nouvelle chance et m'a à nouveau proposé le poste de Potions. Cette fois, j'ai accepté. La suite, tu connais. »  
Il reprit son souffle.  
« Tu étais au courant pour Maugrey ? Croupton ? »  
« Je le croyais mort. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, pourtant. Un soir, on s'est un peu disputés et il a fait brûler ma marque. Mais je me méfiais tellement de Maugrey que sur le moment je n'ai rien compris. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le soleil s'était presque complètement couché et il commençait à faire froid.  
« Tu crois qu'on pourrait bosser ensemble ? »  
« Sincèrement ? »  
Sirius acquiesça.  
« Oui… Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Dumbledore… »  
« Celle de Mc Gonagall… »  
« Celle de ton filleul… »  
« Et celle de Procyon. »  
Ils se mirent à rire et se regardèrent, étonnés.  
« On devrait rentrer, on crève de froid sur ce mur. »  
« J'ai choisi le plus chaud. »  
Ils rentrèrent dans le château. Le hall était désert.  
« Dis-moi, je pense à un truc… » dit soudain Severus alors qu'ils se séparaient en bas de l'escalier. « Dans les dons Llewellyn, il n'y aurait pas celui d'apprivoisement ? »  
« Je crois bien que si. »  
« Et ça marche sur les humains ? »  
« D'après ce que je sais, oui. »  
« Sûr ? »  
« Si je te le dis… Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour savoir. »  
« Mon œil. Tu veux savoir si je l'ai utilisé. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Aucune idée. C'est un don inconscient. »  
« Mais encore ? »  
« Je crois que oui. »  
« Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »  
« C'est à toi de le dire… »  
Sirius s'éloigna et monta. Severus le regarda s'éloigner puis descendit vers les cachots, songeur.  
  
  
A/N : Normalement ça doit éclairer un peu… Les similitudes entre les vies de Sirius et de Rogue n'étaient pas prévues au départ, c'est venu comme ça. Pour ma part, j'ai 5 frères et sœurs (tous plus âgés) et mes deux parents sont en vie, merci… Si quelqu'un a une idée, dites-le moi !  
Au prochain chapitre (date totalement inconnue, courage) je reprends le cours normal des choses. Et je, enfin Sirius, expliquera cette histoire de malédiction !  
  
Messages à mes reviewers que j'ai négligés au début :  
PChapitre 29 : 8 Août 1995.   
A/N : Un flash-back, sinon je vais pas m'en sortir !  
J'avoue : ce chapitre, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un moment ; il a même failli devenir une fic à part entière. J'ai essayé de le raconter du point de vue de Harry mais il y aurait beaucoup perdu… donc mea culpa, voici le troisième morceau de cette fic qui ne soit pas, mais absolument pas du tout vu par notre sorcier à lunettes.  
Enjoy !  
  
Severus rejoignit Sirius qui s'était assis dans un renfoncement du mur.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Sirius le regarda. Il était toujours maigre. Il avait repris un peu de poids depuis qu'il était chez Lupin mais il avait encore les joues creuses et les os saillants. Son regard était froid, agacé. Il ressemblait au sien.  
« Arrête. »  
« Arrêter quoi ? »  
« Oh, ne fais pas l'idiot. On a passé l'âge de s'engueuler à la première occasion. Comme si rien ne s'était passé en quinze ans ! »  
« J'ai de quoi être en colère contre toi. »  
« Moi de même. Merde ! Tu étais au courant ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout dit ? Tu voulais pourrir ta vie au maximum ? »  
« Je ne pouvais pas le dire, si tu sais tout tu devrais savoir ça aussi ! J'étais dans le coma à ce moment là ! Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était trop tard ! Je l'ai su en me réveillant, d'ailleurs. Et j'aurais préféré rester dans le coma au lieu de savoir ça ! »  
« Et nous prévenir que Peter était un Mangemort, ça t'aurait dérangé ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as appris ? »  
Severus soupira.  
« Avant. Je croyais que c'était un sous-fifre, qu'il servirait de chair à canon, sans plus. »  
« Chair à canon ? Tu connais cette expression là ? »  
« On se cultive… Non, je sais que j'ai été un salaud mais je te signale que mon procès a déjà eu lieu. »  
« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais à l'époque, on ne savait pas que Peter était Mangemort. Et tu as eu douze ans pour le dire. »  
« Douze ans où je te haïssais et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »  
« Et Dumbledore ? »  
Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune excuse et il le savait. Sirius resta silencieux un moment, il s'étonna qu'il ne l'ait pas frappé ou simplement abandonné. Il reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante mais tenace.  
« Moi, j'avais seize ans quand j'ai failli te tuer. Toi, tu en avais vingt, au minimum - et bien plus mûr que les garçons de cet âge - quand tu tenais ma vie dans tes mains. »  
« Je te haïssais à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. »  
« Oh, si. »  
« Imaginer ? »  
« Réaliser. Rappelle-toi qui est mon grand-oncle… »  
« Oh, ça va. »  
Sirius rit légèrement. Severus se tendit. Il changea de sujet.  
« Quel âge tu avais quand ta mère est morte ? »  
« Presque cinq ans. Elle est morte le 21 décembre 64. »  
« 21 décembre ? »  
« Hm. »  
« La mienne est morte le 20. »  
« Tuée par qui ? »  
« Dolohov. Et la tienne ? »  
« Nott… »  
Sirius le regarda.  
« Je l'ai appris après. »  
« J'espère. »  
Severus le regarda, perplexe. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Il laissa la question en suspens.  
« Pour Harry, j'aurai du mal à te pardonner. » dit Sirius d'un ton plus sec. « Tu savais exactement ce qu'il vivait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Qu'il soit triste en permanence ? »  
Severus haussa les épaules.  
« Ça t'étonne ? J'ai toujours été jaloux de James. Quand j'ai vu son fils, je l'ai vu lui, mais plus jeune. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans, il était tout petit encore. A peu près la taille de Damian quand il est entré. Les yeux de sa mère. Mais costaud comme un adulte, même s'il doutait encore beaucoup de lui. »  
« Tu as abusé. »  
« Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On a des centaines de choses à se reprocher l'un à l'autre. »  
Sirius regarda le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.  
« Albus veut qu'on travaille ensemble… Il a de bonnes raisons, même si on ne les connaîtra sans doute jamais. »  
« Tu crois que ça serait possible, toi ? »  
« Si tu fais un effort, oui… On est assez intelligents tous les deux pour trouver un moyen de nous entendre. »  
Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux un moment.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On repart comme ça ou on reprend tout à zéro ? »  
Sirius le regarda brièvement, comme surpris, puis détourna à nouveau les yeux.  
« Vu l'ampleur des dégâts, je pense qu'on peut reprendre à zéro… »  
Nouveau silence. Severus se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Sirius regardait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées mais toujours aux aguets. Il se méfiait de lui comme un animal sauvage.  
« Raconte. »  
Sirius hésita un peu, ne sachant par où commencer.  
« Je suis né au Pays de Galles, alors que Voldemort commençait à peine à monter… Ma mère était une Auror en formation - la formation était plus longue pour les femmes à l'époque - et mon père nous couvrait. Véga a quatre ans de plus que moi. On avait sept et trois ans quand il y a eu les premiers meurtres. Ma mère venait de devenir Auror et elle a été un des fondateurs du premier groupe de résistance… et une des premières à être repérée… D'après ce que je sais, elle a été attaquée plusieurs fois, sur deux ou trois mois, avant de se faire tuer. Sur sa tombe, on a juré Véga et moi de ne jamais utiliser la magie noire. Après sa mort, le Ministère a proposé à mon père de nous mettre en pension mais il a refusé. C'est lui qui nous a élevés. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à récupérer quelques pouvoirs magiques. Je me souviens qu'il pouvait attirer des objets, faire un peu de lévitation, et entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand on est allés à Poudlard, tous les professeurs étaient au courant. »  
« Je me souviens, oui. »  
« Tu connais pratiquement tout des sept ans qui suivent… Quand on est sortis, James et moi étions déjà repérés comme résistants. On ne voulait pas mettre nos familles en danger et on a préféré se débrouiller seuls. James s'est fait embaucher à mi-temps sur le Chemin de Traverse tout en commençant une formation d'Auror et je suis allé bosser chez un éleveur près de la Forêt Interdite en attendant d'avoir l'âge à mon tour. James et Lily se sont mariés pendant l'été 78. Lily est tombée enceinte un an plus tard. Quand Harry est né, je venais de me fiancer avec Camille et on espérait se marier l'année suivante. A part ça, les seuls souvenirs que j'ai, c'est les recherches, les combats avec les Mangemorts, les réunions avec Dumbledore et les pleines lunes. Début 81, on a appris que la vie de Harry était menacée. On a pensé à plusieurs plans, et puis Dumbledore nous a parlé du Gardien du Secret… James m'a demandé d'être le Gardien. C'était l'idée de base, celle qu'on a transmise à Albus. Et puis on s'est dit que c'était trop évident, et que même si je me cachais je serais recherché. Tout le monde savait que j'étais le meilleur ami de James et le parrain de Harry. Alors on a cherché un autre Gardien. Albus ne pouvait pas, il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi. Remus était maudit. Je ne voulais pas qu'on prenne Camille. James ou Lily, c'était trop risqué. Il ne restait que Peter. On l'a pris au dernier moment. Tout le monde s'est caché. Je me souviens qu'on cherchait un plan pour l'hiver. Le soir d'Halloween, j'ai eu un pressentiment et je me suis précipité chez Peter. Il n'était plus là mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte. J'ai compris tout de suite, je crois. J'ai foncé à Godric's Hollow. C'était fini. Hagrid venait de trouver Harry. Je lui ai passé ma moto et j'ai commencé à chercher Peter. Il m'a fallu presque 24 heures pour le trouver. Dumbledore t'a raconté ? »  
« Oui. Le sort d'explosion, le doigt coupé, le corps impossible à identifier, les égouts… Je crois que ce que tu as reçu, c'est un sort de magie noire. Un truc vaguement voisin de l'Imperius. Il avait fait des progrès depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. »  
« J'ai l'impression de n'avoir repris conscience dans la cellule. Ils m'avaient fait boire une potion d'anesthésie, un truc verdâtre. »  
« Je connais. C'est une potion de sommeil spéciale qui assomme tout en gardant les forces. Comme ça, ils n'ont pas à transporter un corps. Elle est soumise à controverse, certains disent que ça se rapproche d'un Imperius. »  
Sirius hocha légèrement la tête et resta silencieux un moment.  
« J'ai perdu le compte des jours. Je croyais que j'allais crever. Un matin, je me suis réveillé en chien et je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais mieux. J'ai décidé de rester comme ça, en ne reprenant ma forme humaine que quand j'étais obligé. Les Détraqueurs ne se sont jamais rendu compte de rien. Pour eux, un chien n'a presque pas de présence. Et leur effet sur moi était diminué. Je les sentais quand même, mais j'arrivais à tenir… Quand Fudge est venu me voir début juillet 93, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça ne l'a pas vraiment rassuré. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé croire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, j'étais coincé là… J'ai réussi à le faire me filer le journal qu'il lisait. C'était le lendemain des résultats de la loterie du Gallion. »  
« Ah oui… Albus m'a montré la photo. »  
« Je voulais retrouver Peter. J'ai réussi à sortir quand un Détraqueur a ouvert pour me donner à manger, je me suis guidé à l'air et je suis passé entre deux barreaux. Il faisait nuit. J'ai réussi à atteindre la côte juste avant que les équipes débarquent. Ils ont ratissé la région entière et je leur ai échappé de justesse. Je suis descendu pour aller voir Harry et je suis arrivé le soir où il a foutu le camp de chez les Dursley. Quand j'ai vu qu'il prenait le Magicobus, je suis parti. Je suis remonté plein nord et je suis arrivé à Poudlard un peu après la rentrée. Je me suis caché dans la Forêt, près du camp des centaures. J'ai fait connaissance avec Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione Granger, et j'ai réussi à lui expliquer ce que je voulais. Il a essayé de m'amener Peter mais il s'est échappé alors il m'a amené la liste des mots de passe qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de chevet d'un élève. Mais Peter n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché un peu partout avec Pattenrond mais impossible de le retrouver. Et puis il y a l'exécution de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid. Les trois gamins - Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione - sont allés le voir et ont trouvé le rat dans la cabane. Ils sont ressortis avec lui. J'ai essayé de le capturer, Ron s'est accroché à lui et je les ai entraînés dans la Cabane Hurlante. Harry et Hermione nous ont suivis, puis Remus. Tu as débarqué. Les gosses t'ont assommé. Je voulais tuer Peter, Rem m'a retenu. On l'a forcé à reprendre sa forme humaine et on a tout expliqué aux gamins. Rem et moi on voulait tuer Peter mais Harry nous a suppliés de ne pas le faire. On l'a attaché et on est ressortis. Tu étais encore dans les vapes. On voulait aller au château mais on avait oublié que c'était la pleine lune. Rem s'est transformé. Moi aussi, pour l'éloigner des gamins. Peter en a profité pour se détacher et assommer Ron. Il s'est enfui. J'ai essayé de le pourchasser mais il est parti dans la forêt et je l'ai perdu. Je me suis fait piéger par les Détraqueurs au bord du lac. Harry et Hermione sont arrivés et ont essayé de lancer un Patronus. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le bureau de Flitwick. Dumbledore était là. Je lui ai tout raconté et je lui ai montré la photo. Il m'a dit qu'il restait encore une chance et il est parti. Deux minutes après, j'ai vu arriver Harry et Hermione avec un hippogriffe. Tu veux que je raconte la suite ? »  
« Non. Tu étais où, cette année ? »  
« Dans une grotte que Dumbledore m'avait indiquée, près de Pré au Lard. Je suis venu à la fin de la Troisième Tâche quand j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. »  
« Tu parles… »  
Sirius se tut. Il avait la bouche sèche. Ils restèrent silencieux une minute.  
« Et toi ? »  
« Je suis né… je ne sais même plus où. Enfin si, je sais, mais ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir. Mon père était un alcoolique de salon et sorcier noir avéré. On le disait lâche, peureux et lécheur de bottes, ce qui était l'exacte vérité. Il s'est mis au service de Voldemort pour combattre son image. Je ne crois pas que ça ait été une grande réussite. »  
Il eut un sourire amer.  
« Il avait épousé ma mère pour l'argent et le standing. Elle n'a jamais été pour la magie noire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte et c'est mon père qui l'a commandité. A sa mort… à sa mort, on a été maudits Magda et moi. Par plusieurs personnes de la famille. »  
« Maudits ? »  
« Malédiction de la noirceur. »  
« C'est pour ça alors ? »  
« En partie… J'avais cinq ans. Impossible de dire ce qui aurait pu ou dû se passer. C'est mon père qui nous a élevés ensuite. »  
« Tout un programme. »  
« A qui le dis-tu. Quand je suis allé à Poudlard, je savais déjà où j'allais atterrir et je n'ai pas été déçu. Lucius Malefoy avait un an de plus que moi. Il savait qui était mon père. Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais doué pour la magie noire, presque plus puissant que lui, et m'a fait entrer dans le clan des Malefoy. Quand il a quitté Poudlard, il est devenu Mangemort et a proposé à Voldemort de me prendre aussi. Voldemort a hésité à cause de mon père mais il a accepté à l'essai. Il avait besoin d'espions à Poudlard. »  
Il avala sa salive. C'était toujours une blessure d'en parler.  
« Quand Lucius m'a dit que c'était d'accord, je suis allé voir Dumbledore à Poudlard et je lui ai proposé de devenir son espion. Il a beaucoup hésité, a essayé de m'en dissuader, et je lui ai dit qu'il était trop tard. Il a fini par accepter à la condition que je le prévienne au moindre problème. J'ai été intronisé Mangemort et je suis devenu agent double. »  
Sirius resta silencieux. Il connaissait presque toute l'histoire par Procyon mais voulait le laisser raconter.  
« Tu as dit que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être le Gardien du Secret pour Harry. C'était parce qu'il l'était pour moi. Fin 80, Voldemort a commencé à avoir des soupçons. Alors on a fait en sorte de modifier un peu ses idées. C'était risqué mais ça a marché. Pendant l'été 81, j'ai fait des allers-retours successifs entre Poudlard et les Mangemorts. Officiellement, je bossais pour un laboratoire médical. »  
Il hésita encore.  
« En octobre, j'ai été envoyé aux USA avec deux autres Mangemorts pour tuer un couple de résistants qui s'était réfugié là-bas. J'ai réussi à les mettre à l'abri, j'ai monté un piège et tué les Mangemorts. L'un d'eux m'a sérieusement blessé. Un ami d'Albus, qui me filait, m'a trouvé et m'a ramené à Poudlard. Quand je suis sorti du coma, tu avais été emprisonné. »  
Nouveau silence.  
« Albus m'a dit que la mort des Potter n'était pas de ma faute mais j'étais complètement effondré. »  
« Tu étais amoureux de Lily. »  
« Oui. Il y a eu mon procès, j'ai été blanchi et je suis resté à Pré au Lard. Albus m'a proposé le poste de Potions mais je l'ai refusé. Et puis Lucius Malefoy a essayé de me tuer et je me suis réfugié à Poudlard. Je ne voulais plus vivre. »  
Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
« Je me suis ouvert les veines. Quand Albus m'a retrouvé, j'avais perdu deux litres de sang, j'étais presque mort. Mme Pomfresh m'a ramené de justesse. Quand je me suis réveillé, Albus m'a dit qu'il voulait me donner une nouvelle chance et m'a à nouveau proposé le poste de Potions. Cette fois, j'ai accepté. La suite, tu connais. »  
Il reprit son souffle.  
« Tu étais au courant pour Maugrey ? Croupton ? »  
« Je le croyais mort. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, pourtant. Un soir, on s'est un peu disputés et il a fait brûler ma marque. Mais je me méfiais tellement de Maugrey que sur le moment je n'ai rien compris. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le soleil s'était presque complètement couché et il commençait à faire froid.  
« Tu crois qu'on pourrait bosser ensemble ? »  
« Sincèrement ? »  
Sirius acquiesça.  
« Oui… Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Dumbledore… »  
« Celle de Mc Gonagall… »  
« Celle de ton filleul… »  
« Et celle de Procyon. »  
Ils se mirent à rire et se regardèrent, étonnés.  
« On devrait rentrer, on crève de froid sur ce mur. »  
« J'ai choisi le plus chaud. »  
Ils rentrèrent dans le château. Le hall était désert.  
« Dis-moi, je pense à un truc… » dit soudain Severus alors qu'ils se séparaient en bas de l'escalier. « Dans les dons Llewellyn, il n'y aurait pas celui d'apprivoisement ? »  
« Je crois bien que si. »  
« Et ça marche sur les humains ? »  
« D'après ce que je sais, oui. »  
« Sûr ? »  
« Si je te le dis… Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour savoir. »  
« Mon œil. Tu veux savoir si je l'ai utilisé. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Aucune idée. C'est un don inconscient. »  
« Mais encore ? »  
« Je crois que oui. »  
« Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »  
« C'est à toi de le dire… »  
Sirius s'éloigna et monta. Severus le regarda s'éloigner puis descendit vers les cachots, songeur.  
  
  
A/N : Normalement ça doit éclairer un peu… Les similitudes entre les vies de Sirius et de Rogue n'étaient pas prévues au départ, c'est venu comme ça. Pour ma part, j'ai 5 frères et sœurs (tous plus âgés) et mes deux parents sont en vie, merci… Si quelqu'un a une idée, dites-le moi !  
Au prochain chapitre (date totalement inconnue, courage) je reprends le cours normal des choses. Et je, enfin Sirius, expliquera cette histoire de malédiction !  
  
Messages à mes reviewers que j'ai négligés au début :  
Plume : merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Des review comme la tienne font chaud au coeur... En plus, avec une telle délicatesse de vocabulaire... Tu t'y connais, non ?  
Ratonton : Merci ! Voila la suite !   
Pharianne : Je te l'ai déjà dit, désolée, c'est po un lynx dont j'ai eu l'idée... Patience ! Tu sauras ce que c'est dans quelques chapitres ! Merci en tous cas pour l'autre review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
Aiko : C'est fait pour ! Ça m'amuse de mener l'histoire en même temps de deux points de vue différents...  
patmol 666 (brrr...) : dsl, beaucoup m'ont demandé ça pour celle-là ou d'autres mais je ne peux pas, ça ferait trop de travail. Si tu es inscrit chez FF, tu peux mettre la fic dans tes favorites et tu seras averti par e-mail quand je mets un autre chapitre.  
Oceane : Ooh ! Courage ! Voila la suite et la suite de la suite est derrière les fagots...  
Désolée si j'en ai oublié ou si votre review n'est pas encore parvenue au site...  
A bientôt (je compte lancer le prochain chapitre de Tuer l'Innocent la semaine prochaine) et portez-vous bien ! Belphégor, si tu passes par là, bon courage pour ta traduction, cette fic est géniale et je suis très impatiente de lire la suite. Accroche-toi ! 


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 : Samedi 18 Avril 1996

A/N : Attention, on reprend le cours normal des choses.

Je remercie Bernard Werber, et en particulier Le Livre du Voyage, qui m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire ce chapitre…

Comme j'ai été absente longtemps, je me fais pardonner en mettant un loooooong chapitre. Profitez-en, je ne sais pas si ça durera… Il faut reconnaître que je suis en vacances, je n'ai pas de temps d'habitude !

Messages à mes reviewers !

Breizhonat (euh, une question : serais-tu breton ?) : oui, je me suis éclatée pour le labyrinthe, j'en avais l'idée depuis longtemps et ça m'a motivée pour le faire au mieux. Pour Harry/Cho, pour l'instant c'est assez discret mais ça ne durera pas… L'année prochaine, Harry a seize ans !

Pat06 : Merci, merci, merci ! Alors, toi aussi tu aimes bien Rogue ? On est plein ! Rowling doit halluciner si elle sait ça, c'est un des personnages les plus détestables… Pour la fin de l'année tu ne vas pas être déçu mais c'est surtout l'année prochaine que ça va surtout décoller ! 

Ratonton : Eh oui je réponds, autant que possible ! Mais je ne peux pas vous écrire à tous… Alors je le fais pour personne… Désolée…

L'anonyme qui m'a écrit hier : merci…

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être senti aussi à l'aise depuis longtemps – peut-être depuis que Sirius avait été innocenté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi.

Il écarta les rideaux de son lit et fut surpris de voir que l'aube se levait à peine. Il devait être cinq heures. Tous les autres dormaient.

Harry n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit sa baguette et la carte des Maraudeurs et sortit en silence. La Grosse Dame dormait dans son cadre.

Harry observa la carte. Le château semblait désert. Tout le monde devait dormir. Il chercha attentivement Rusard et Miss Teigne et finit par les trouver dans les appartements de Rusard. La voie était libre. Harry allait replier la carte quand il remarqua quelque chose vers l'infirmerie. Rogue y était encore. A côté de son nom, il semblait y avoir des écritures minuscules. 

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda. Il lut : " Endormi – bonne santé. " Surpris, il regarda ailleurs et tomba sur l'étiquette de Flitwick qui disait la même chose. Il regarda sa propre étiquette et lut " Réveillé – santé impeccable. "

Tous les personnages de la carte avaient ces même commentaires. Il était pourtant sûr de ne jamais les avoir vu avant.

L'explication lui sauta brusquement aux yeux. Il ne les avait pas vus parce qu'il ne savait pas les lire ! C'était sans doute Sirius qui avait jeté un sort pour les inscrire. C'était un renseignement très précieux, mais assez troublant. Si la carte elle-même portait des inscriptions qu'il n'avait jamais vues, qu'en était-il du château ?

Harry descendit au deuxième étage. Il voulait aller voir les murs où avaient été inscrits les phrases pendant sa deuxième année. Tout le texte avait disparu lorsqu'il avait détruit le journal.

A première vue, le mur semblait propre, mais Harry vit des marques très légères. Il s'approcha et reconnut les phrases écrites, recopiées en tout petits caractères. On avait rajouté : " Texte inscrit par un élève possédé par Lord Voldemort. L'élève a été totalement libéré par destruction de l'artefact de possession le 14 avril 1993. " Il lui sembla reconnaître l'écriture de Dumbledore.

Harry resta quelques instants abasourdi. Combien de murs portaient de semblables inscriptions à Poudlard ? Plusieurs sans doute. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore… Il se rappela juste à temps que le directeur dormait.

Désœuvré, il marcha un moment dans les couloirs et arriva soudain devant la bibliothèque. La porte était verrouillée mais il vit une inscription dans le bois, avec les mêmes caractères que ceux qu'avait utilisés Dumbledore la veille.

" Pour entrer, tourner 3 fois la poignée à gauche, 6 fois à droite, 2 fois à gauche, puis pousser légèrement vers le bas. "

Harry obéit et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il sourit.

" La bibliothèque pour moi tout seul… "

Il entra doucement. Les pièces étaient vides et impeccablement rangées. Harry hésita un peu et alla vers la Réserve. Il savait que Sirius avait un moyen d'entrer mais il avait toujours refusé de le lui révéler.

Il examina attentivement la porte, la tâtant du bout des doigts. Ils se surprit même à la flairer. Il regarda la carte, mais elle n'indiquait rien.

" Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… "

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de lumière avant d'éclairer la porte. En plaquant sa baguette contre la cloison, il finit par voir une longue inscription finement gravée dans le bois. Il la lut et sourit. Il appuya sa main à plat contre le panneau et tourna délicatement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

Harry entra prudemment, s'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un. Il regarda les rayonnages. La Réserve lui avait toujours paru attrayante mais maintenant il ne se sentait plus pareil. Ce n'était plus tellement amusant de regarder les livres interdits juste pour voir, il voulait apprendre des choses… Mais pas pour l'instant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas prêt. 

Il ressortit de la bibliothèque et ferma la porte. Il regarda la carte et se demanda où il pourrait aller. Il n'avait pas encore faim. En fait, il avait plutôt envie de réfléchir. Il remonta dans la Salle Commune et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée.

Il avait l'impression de sentir d'avantage les choses et de les comprendre mieux. Etait-ce ce que ressentait Sirius ? A la simple pensée de son parrain, il se brancha sur son esprit. Il dormait encore. Comme Rogue et Lupin. Harry frémit en captant l'esprit de ce dernier. Il était plus faible que les autres, comme s'il était blessé ou malade. Il le sentait clairement maintenant, c'était sa lycanthropie qui l'affaiblissait. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins deviné, mais sans jamais en avoir eu la preuve.

Essayant de se changer les idées, Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur un fauteuils. Cho lui avait raconté qu'ils apprenaient à transformer des meubles en animaux. Il ne pensait pas y arriver et fut aussi surpris que l'ourson qu'il vit soudain apparaître.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ! "

Le fauteuil reprit sa place. Harry regarda sa baguette avec étonnement. Intrigué, il la pointa sur un autre fauteuil et lança à nouveau le sort. Cette fois, un veau prit la place de la chaise. Harry le fit disparaître avant qu'il ne meugle.

" J'arrive à le faire… "

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry s'amusa à transformer pendant quelques secondes tous les meubles de la pièce et s'entraîna à lancer quelques autres sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore la veille. Aucun n'échoua.

" C'est génial… "

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et récupéra rapidement les bulles d'eau qui flottaient en l'air. Hermione arriva, l'air tout juste réveillé.

" Salut… Il y a longtemps que u es levé ? "

" J'avais plus sommeil. Ça va ? "

" Oui, et toi ? "

" En pleine forme… "

" Tu as mangé ? "

" Pas encore. Je vous attendais. "

Hermione regarda sa montre.

" Si on attend Ron, il y en a pour un moment et j'ai faim… Tu ne veux pas aller le réveiller ? "

" Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? "

" Parce que les dortoirs des garçons sont interdits aux filles et que les préfets doivent donner l'exemple. " répondit Hermione de son ton le plus sérieux.

" J'y vais… "

Harry monta l'escalier et alla dans le dortoir. Ron était couché sur le ventre. Il le secoua.

" Mmm ? Quoi ? "

" Hermione veut absolument manger avec toi et à mon avis tu ne devrais pas la faire attendre… "

" J'arrive. " dit Ron en roulant sur le côté.

Harry le regarda puis prit les couverture et les tira hors du lit.

" Hé ! "

" On t'attend dans la Salle Commune ! " lança Harry en repartant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron descendit. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle en bavardant gaiement. Il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves et la plupart des professeurs. Harry vit Rogue qui discutait avec Mc Gonagall. Il semblait en parfaite santé. Ses cheveux brillaient.

Alors qu'il mangeait, Harry sentit Sirius l'appeler.

" Ça va ? "

" Oui, très bien. Et toi ? "

" Je me suis remis de mes inquiétudes. J'ai appelé Procyon, il voudrait te parler. Tu veux venir au manoir ce week-end ? "

" Oui, j'aimerais bien… "

" Je ne peux pas venir te chercher pour l'instant, je suis bloqué ici, mais Rogue a proposé de t'accompagner. " La voix de Sirius se fit plus rieuse. " Tu penses pouvoir le supporter pendant le trajet ? "

" Je crois, oui. " répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

" Je vous attends. A tout à l'heure. "

" Salut. "

Harry coupa le contact avec Sirius et appela Rogue.

" C'est vous qui lui avez proposé de m'accompagner ? "

" Non, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé. "

" Vous savez pourquoi il ne peut pas venir ? "

" Il ne m'a rien dit. "

" Ah… "

Rogue sourit légèrement.

" Dans une demi-heure, ça vous va ? "

" Oui. "

" Parfait. "

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry partit vers le manoir avec Rogue. L'adolescent attendit qu'ils se soient assez éloignés pour dire :

" J'ai regardé les souvenirs que vous m'avez envoyés. "

Rogue sourit légèrement.

" Vous avez réussi à vous pardonner ? "

Le sourire s'élargit.

" Vous êtes encore un peu trop jeune pour le comprendre… On ne peut pas tout pardonner, mais on peut quand même pardonner des choses énormes, même à un de ses pires ennemis. Dans le cas présent, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. "

Harry se souvint de ce qu'il avait entendu derrière la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, peu de temps après l'attaque de Sirius. " Ils sont suffisamment intelligents tous les deux pour saisir les avantages d'une telle organisation… "

Harry hésita un moment puis décida de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, la malédiction de la noirceur ? "

" Un sort de magie noire, très peu connu. Beaucoup de sorciers sont persuadés qu'il n'existe pas, à commencer par Cornelius Fudge. Il serait sans doute classé dans les impardonnables. "

" Qui l'a créé ? "

" Il n'a jamais été revendiqué, mais l'origine a été repérée dans un groupe de sorciers au dix-septième siècle. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un sort accidentel. Il viendrait du mélange d'un sort de fumée et d'un sort de possession. "

Harry leva les sourcils.

" Il a fallu longtemps, même à ses créateurs, pour se rendre compte qu'il existait. "

" Quels sont les effets ? "

" Vous avez entendu parler du sort du Mort-Vivant ? "

" Un peu. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? "

" C'est un sort qui se rapproche de la technique vaudou. Il nécessitait des baguettes particulières et a ainsi pu être totalement neutralisé. "

" Exact. La malédiction de la noirceur peut être considérée comme un dérivé de ce sort. Une version moins puissante, qui empêche tout contrôle, mais éteint en quelque sorte le caractère de la victime. Plus celle-ci est jeune quand elle le reçoit, plus le résultat est fort. Après la puberté, il n'a presque plus d'effet. "

" Vous l'avez reçu à quel âge ? "

" Cinq ans. "

" Vous l'avez su ? "

" Quand j'étais à Poudlard, en lisant les livres de sorts des septième année. Il y avait quelques lignes sur la malédiction et je me suis rendu compte que j'en présentais les signes – il y en a pourtant très peu. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et il a reconnu qu'il avait senti quelque chose lorsque j'étais entré à l'école. Il s'en doutait un peu avec Magda mais il n'avait jamais eu confirmation. "

" C'est décelable ? "

" A peine. Les sorts d'arrêt n'ont pas d'effet, pas plus que les révélateurs classiques, et l'Examen des Sorts est interdit pour les mineurs. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent le percevoir. "

" Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? "

" Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand j'ai été engagé dans les Mangemorts, Voldemort s'en est rendu compte. Il a été complètement bluffé, il ne croyait pas en l'existence de ce sort. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a épargné un contrôle trop fort comme il le fait pour certains. Il croyait qu'avec la malédiction je serais toujours à sa botte. "

" Il s'est trompé. "

" Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs du même genre. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte ? "

" Le labyrinthe ? J'ai appris que c'était mon père qui avait lancé cette malédiction. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" C'est ça que je ne sais pas. "

" Ah… "

" J'ai appris que le sort pouvait être annulé, à condition que quelqu'un me fasse totalement confiance. Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais et je l'ai dit au vieil homme. Il a répondu que j'avais toujours une chance. "

" CQFD. "

" Exactement. "

Ils entraient dans le parc. Buck vint vers eux et se posa devant Harry. Ils le saluèrent. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et les entraîna vers les écuries.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Ça. "

Sirius arriva. Il tenait quelque chose dans les bras.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Venez voir. Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit. "

Ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent, blotti dans une couverture, un minuscule poulain brun fauve. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite corne pointer sur son front.

" Un bébé licorne ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Je croyais qu'ils étaient dorés… "

" Les licornes normales, oui. Mais il arrivent que naissent des poulains pourvus d'une petite corne qui se développent comme des licornes et ont les mêmes facultés. "

" Il est né ce matin ? "

" Je crois. "

Il ouvrit la porte d'un box où se tenait une jument rousse et posa doucement le bébé près d'elle. La jument le flaira soigneusement avant de se mettre à le lécher.

" Elle l'accepte. "

Le poulain se mit debout et marcha maladroitement vers les mamelles de la jument, avant de se mettre à téter.

" Mais comment elle peut avoir du lait ? Elle a un poulain ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Je ne comprends pas plus que vous. "

" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Venez. "

Ils allèrent vers le manoir. Sirius expliqua :

" J'ai entendu Buck appeler ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il entendait un poulain pleurer dans les bois. Je suis parti à sa recherche avec lui et on a trouvé une jument morte d'épuisement et lui à côté. Saha est arrivé et m'a dit que le petit était sous ma responsabilité. "

" Saha ? "

" Une licorne qui vit près d'ici. Il surveille la forêt et me raconte ce qui s'y passe. C'est le chef de tous les animaux du coin. "

La porte s'ouvrit. 

" Tu devrais aller voir ta sœur, Sev. Elle était terrifiée hier. "

" Elle est dans son bureau ? "

Sirius acquiesça. Rogue accrocha sa cape et partit vers l'escalier. Harry suivit Sirius vers la cuisine.

" Ça va, toi ? "

" En pleine forme. Je me suis amusé ce matin. "

Il lui raconta ses expériences sur les meubles de la Salle Commune. Sirius sourit.

" Tu me renseignes sur ta famille, alors ? "

" Si tu te sens capable d'avaler plusieurs millénaires d'Histoire… "

Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, Sirius à califourchon sur une chaise.

" Pour comprendre l'histoire de ma famille, il faut remonter aux tous premiers temps de la magie, au temps de Merlin et des grands magiciens. "

" Il a vraiment existé ? "

" Ne dis pas ça devant un sorcier de sang pur, il t'égorgerait ! Oui, il a existé, il y a deux mille ans environ. La magie existait avant. D'après les rares documents dont on dispose, elle est apparue un peu avant l'écriture. Elle est partie d'Irlande et a touché le monde entier en quelques années. "

" Elle n'existait pas, avant ? "

" Pas du tout de la même manière. Avant, toutes les créatures vivantes avaient des pouvoirs, mais des pouvoirs réduits. "

" En fait, c'est les moldus qui sont apparus… "

" Il y a eu une coupure. Seule une part des animaux et des humains a gardé des pouvoirs, qui ont augmenté jusqu'à atteindre le niveau actuel, mais qu'il fallait contrôler. Les autres ont perdu leurs pouvoirs et ont totalement oublié que leurs ancêtres en avaient possédé. "

" Mais pourquoi ça a disparu comme ça ? "

" Mystère total. Une décision qui vient d'encore plus haut… Je ne sais pas. Bref, la méfiance et l'envie étant ce qu'elles sont, les sorciers se sont regroupés. Ils ont cherché à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Instinctivement, ils ont utilisé le bois et des parties d'animaux magiques pour créer les premières baguettes – des bâtons. C'étaient les druides, les sages en celte, et les fées, les déesses en latin (A/N : authentique). Les autres humains les craignaient et en même temps les admiraient. On disait d'eux que c'étaient des dieux, qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils ont très vite découvert les messages portés par hibou et les utilisaient pour dialoguer entre eux. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu s'organiser dans toute l'Europe, l'Asie et l'Afrique. Ils ont établi la distinction entre magie blanche et magie noire. Les sorciers les plus puissants donnaient, dans les deux camps, des cours aux enfants. Les écoles ont été créées, dont Poudlard il y a mille ans. "

" Et ta famille ? "

" Il y a toujours eu des sorciers plus puissants que les autres. Et plusieurs familles se sont fait remarquer pour la présence de leurs membres dans un camp ou un autre – les Malefoy, par exemple, ont toujours été associés à la magie noire, et ils l'ont toujours caché – les actes particuliers de sorciers, comme les familles des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ou des dons particuliers. Il y avait par exemple – ils ont disparu – une famille de sorciers albinos. Leurs derniers membres ont été tués pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils étaient trop différents. Ma famille à moi est une des plus anciennes. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de Merlin. "

" Tu descends de lui ??! "

" Non. Désolé de te décevoir. Ma famille descend d'un de ses compagnons, un nommé Arthur. Pas celui que tu crois. "

" C'est pas mal quand même… "

" Merci. Bref, tous les sorciers de la famille ont présenté des dons particuliers. "

" Lesquels ? "

" La liste est assez longue. Tu connais l'art de parler aux animaux, le don de décryptage et la télépathie, mais il y a aussi le lien avec les morts, une plus grande résistance ou force physique, l'ubiquité, l'hypnose, la lévitation, la manipulation des fantômes, que je possède, les multiples formes Animagus, le don d'apprivoisement, l'invisibilité, et j'en oublie… "

" Le don d'apprivoisement, tu le possèdes aussi, non ? "

Sirius le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Harry barricada son esprit à toute vitesse, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard.

" Tu n'aurais pas discuté avec Rogue, toi ? "

" Plus ou moins. Il m'a transmis ses souvenirs de l'été dernier. Dont la discussion que vous avez eu sur le mur. "

" Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai… "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, le don d'apprivoisement ? "

" Tu l'as un peu vu avec Rogue ou Buck. Je peux mettre en confiance n'importe quelle créature, à condition que mes sentiments soient sincères et qu'elle y mette un peu de bonne volonté. Ça ne marcherait pas avec un troll. "

" Mais ça a marché avec Rogue. "

" On a pas vérifié. Mais c'est plus que probable. "

" Je me disais aussi… "

" Ne dis pas ça, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. "

" Hmm… "

" Je raconte ou tu tiens à avoir le dernier mot ? "

" Non, non, raconte ! J'arrête. "

" Sauf ton respect, je me permets d'en douter. "

" Merci… "

" Nous avons toujours été parmi les sorciers les plus puissants. Pour cette raison, et aussi parce que nous étions des rares à oser les dénoncer, les Malefoy nous haïssaient. A un moment, ils ont fait courir le bruit qu'il y avait des centaures dans la famille, à cause des prénoms d'étoiles. "

" Et alors ? "

Sirius sourit légèrement. 

" Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que Hagrid ne vous l'aie jamais raconté. Les centaures n'ont pas toujours été des créatures sages. Il y a longtemps – dans les premiers temps de la magie – c'étaient des voyous, aimant l'alcool, la bagarre, et les filles, en particulier humaines. Le summum a été atteint lors d'une noce. Plusieurs centaures sont arrivés et ont essayé d'emmener la mariée. Les humains les ont combattus et ont fini par les battre. Les licornes, craignant qu'ils se fassent décimer, sont intervenues et ont ordonné aux centaures de se calmer ou de partir dans des endroits où ils ne dérangeraient personne. La majorité des centaures est restée. Ils se sont installés dans les forêts et les montagnes, là où les hommes ne les dérangeaient pas, et ont appris la sagesse. Ils ont toujours eu des dons pour l'astrologie. Les hommes les ont souvent utilisés comme astrologues mais aussi comme bêtes de foire. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont devenus aussi distants. "

" Quand sont apparus les prénoms d'étoiles ? "

" Au début, on ne s'appelait pas Llewellyn, mais Brumfield. On vient de Pays de Galles… Bref, en 826, un arrière je ne sais combien grand-père, Orion Brumfield, a tué après un long combat le mage noir Eugen Tokamak (A/N : et pas Tomahawk. Ceux qui trouvent d'où ça vient, dites-le moi, ça m'intéresse de savoir si je suis la seule à lire des trucs pareils !) qui faisait régner la terreur sur la région depuis plusieurs années. Llewellyn était le nom de l'endroit où s'est déroulé le dernier combat. La fille d'Orion, Agena, a décidé que les descendants d'Orion porteraient désormais le nom du lieu et auraient un prénom d'étoile. "

" Et pourquoi lui s'appelait comme ça ? "

" La légende dit que c'est le premier mot qu'il a prononcé. Je pense plutôt qu'il avait un père féru d'astrologie… mais l'habitude est restée. "

" Sauf pour Véga. "

" A la demande de son mari, oui. Quand elle a annoncé le nom du bébé, toute la partie sorcière de la famille a écrit pour se plaindre ou demander des explications. Elle s'est accrochée. En fait, elle correspond très bien à la phrase qui dit qu'il est plus facile d'apprivoiser un dragon que de faire changer d'avis un Llewellyn… "

" J'ai remarqué ça, oui. "

Sirius sourit largement.

" Les descendants d'Orion nés après le combat ont tous présenté des dons particulièrement développés. L'un d'eux, Eridan, avait même un don très rare, celui de voir l'avenir à volonté. Un matin, il s'est réveillé terrifié. Il n'a jamais voulu raconter à sa famille ce qu'il avait vu exactement, mais il a dit que les sorciers devaient épouser des moldus, sous peine d'une consanguinité qui pourrait se révéler catastrophique. En voyant ce qui s'est passé chez les Malefoy ou les Croupton, je me dis qu'il n'avait pas tort. Donc, toute la famille a pris soin d'organiser les mariages de telle façon qu'il y ait un bon brassage de gènes. C'était plus important que les dons. "

" Les dons se perdent ? "

" On croyait à l'époque qu'ils avaient tendance à se diluer. Certains sorciers croient toujours ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont fiers de ne pas avoir d'ancêtre moldu – ou désespérés dans le cas contraire, comme Voldemort. "

" Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta famille ? "

" Il a fallu plusieurs centaines d'années pour qu'on s'en rende compte. A chaque génération, le nombre de Llewellyn s'accroissait, mais une fratrie présentait des dons beaucoup plus forts que les autres, qui étaient normaux – pour des sorciers, s'entend. Et ainsi, une ligne s'est dessinée depuis Orion jusqu'à aujourd'hui. "

" Tu fais partie de ces sorciers ? "

" Véga et moi, oui. A la génération suivante, ce sera sans doute le même principe. "

" La ligne ne s'est jamais interrompue ? "

" Jamais. Pourtant, ça a failli arriver plusieurs fois, quand les sorciers les plus forts n'avaient pas d'enfants, mais alors les dons apparaissaient chez d'autres descendants. Comme si les choses étaient réglées. D'ailleurs, ces sorciers ont tendance à survivre plus facilement que les autres aux mêmes épreuves. "

Harry devina que Sirius parlait de son séjour à Azkaban, un record de longévité.

" Est-ce que par hasard Procyon n'en ferait pas aussi partie ? "

Sirius rit.

" Par hasard, oui. "

" La famille est grande ? "

" Très. Même sans être les plus doués, tous les Llewellyn ont en commun, outre l'obstination et le fait de parler aux animaux, l'art de survivre en restant le plus honnête possible. Il y a des Llewellyn un peu partout en Europe, surtout en Grande Bretagne, en Italie et en France. Il y a aussi une famille au Canada. "

" Mais il doit y avoir des liens de famille, non ? "

" Oui, beaucoup, et certains assez surprenants. Remus et moi sommes cousins, et lui est relié, de l'autre côté à Mc Gonagall. D'ailleurs, ils viennent de la même région. "

" Et Dumbledore ? "

" Non. J'ai beaucoup cherché mais non. En revanche, il descend de Merlin, comme Rogue. "

" Rogue descend de Merlin ??! "

Sirius acquiesça en riant devant son air stupéfait.

" Si on remonte jusque là, beaucoup de sorciers puissants descendent de Merlin et de ses compagnons. "

" Et mes parents ? "

" Ton père descend de Gryffondor, ce n'est déjà pas mal… "

Harry s'efforça de rester calme. Il se doutait de ça depuis sa seconde année et avait fait plusieurs rêves étranges sur un lion rouge et or, mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit aussi clairement.

" Tu es sûr ? "

" Totalement. "

" Pourtant, le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard… "

Sirius soupira.

" Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, ça, hein ? Serpentard n'est pas forcément synonyme de magie noire. Je te signale que Peter est allé à Gryffondor alors que c'est un pleutre accompli, preuve qu'il arrive au Choixpeau de se tromper. Et pour ne te donner, qu'un exemple, Gilderoy Lockart est allé à Serpentard. Il correspond pleinement – enfin, correspondait – à l'ambition qui caractérise la maison, mais n'a jamais fait de magie noire. "

Harry pouffa de rire en se souvenant de Lockart.

" Tu es un Gryffondor. "

" Même si avant tout tu reste un gamin de quatorze ans ayant reçu des dons qu'il va bien falloir apprendre à maîtriser. " dit une voix grave dans la porte.

" Procyon ! "

Le vieil homme s'avança vers eux et leur serra la main.

" Ça va, vous deux ? "

" On vient de faire une leçon d'Histoire. "

" J'ai entendu ça. "

" Ça va, toi ? "

" En pleine forme, pourquoi ? "

Harry sourit. Procyon se tenait parfaitement droit, mais son visage était très ridé et ses cheveux blancs comme de la neige.

" Sirius, si tu as fini, et même si tu n'as pas fini, une certaine Camille te demande instamment quelques portes plus loin. "

" J'y vais. Harry, ne te laisse pas faire, il est dix fois pire que moi. "

" Mais non, neuf fois seulement. "

Sirius sortit et Procyon ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Alors, remis de tes émotions d'hier ? "

" Pour les émotions, oui. J'ai encore du mal à saisir… (il chercha le mot) toutes les implications. "

" Elles sont vastes, alors on va se contenter de ce qui te concerne. Tu as essayé tes dons ? "

" Ce matin… "

Il lui raconta la balade dans le château, les écritures et les sorts.

" Tu sembles bien te débrouiller. Je pense que Sirius t'a mis en garde contre les sorts qu'on ne maîtrise pas ? "

" Oui, et plusieurs fois. "

" C'est comme ça que les choses rentrent ! " dit Procyon en tapotant son crâne. " Encore que je ne me fais pas trop de souci à ton sujet. Si ça concerne ta survie, tu trouveras bien un moyen de le retenir. As-tu essayé de discuter avec des animaux ? "

" Pas vraiment. "

" Il faudrait que tu le fasses, c'est quelque chose d'assez lent à acquérir. Certains animaux ne sont pas capables de discuter, mais les mammifères, les oiseaux et la plupart des insectes le sont. Seulement, ils ont leurs propres moyens de communiquer et il faut s'entraîner à tous. Tu verras, une fois que tu auras compris pour quelques uns cela ira plus vite. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" J'ai appris que tu avais pactisé avec Severus ? "

" Oui. "

" Je le connais surtout par Sirius et Albus, mais je le sais digne de confiance, même si pour l'instant il est un peu déboussolé. Il lui faudra sans doute plusieurs mois pour s'habituer à son nouveau caractère. Sois patient. Je ne veux pas trop t'en dire, c'est à lui de le faire s'il le désire, mais il a eu une vie très difficile. "

" J'en sais un peu. "

" Pour lui, c'est déjà beaucoup. "

" Vous pensez qu'il a été touché par le sort d'apprivoisement ? "

" J'ai connu ses parents. Oui, sans aucun doute. Sirius n'aurait pas pu l'approcher sinon. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Tu as énormément à apprendre, comme tous les hommes de ton âge, peut-être encore plus que les autres. Pour tout ce qui relève de l'école, je te laisse à tes professeurs. Pour le reste, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à te dire mais je préfère que tu me les demandes quand tu en auras besoin. Je peux répondre à presque toutes tes questions, sauf si cela concerne d'autres personnes. Pense aussi à ton parrain. "

" Qui est le vieil homme du labyrinthe ? "

" C'était un sorcier. Il a été appelé dans le labyrinthe au moment de sa mort. Il est resté. Il aime répondre aux questions des gens, mais refuse de répondre à leur plus grande question… "

" … parce qu'ils doivent trouver la réponse eux-mêmes. "

" Très bien. "

Ils rirent.

" Comment ça va, à part ça ? "

" Ça va. On travaille pour les BUSE. "

" Oh oui, je m'en doute. Je me souviens encore quand je les ai passés. Tu verras, on se sent mieux pendant les épreuves, si on a travaillé bien sûr. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… J'ai un précepteur personnel. " dit Harry avec une légère grimace.

Procyon rit.

" Il ne l'avoue pas facilement mais Sirius a toujours été premier de sa classe. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré n'être premier qu'en blagues. "

Le week-end passa à toute allure. Sirius avait raconté à Harry l'histoire de sa famille et ses grands-parents avaient eux aussi raconté quelques histoires. 

Rogue lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne sur la malédiction, sauf – avec précaution – à ses amis, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tess avait remarqué le léger changement de comportement de son oncle et il avait fallu lui expliquer. Elle avait été très affligée au début puis rassurée en sachant que la malédiction était levée.

Le lundi, Harry reprit les cours comme d'habitude. Seuls Ron et Hermione savaient ce qui s'étaient passé.

La première heure du cours de Potion se déroula comme d'habitude. Malefoy regardait fréquemment vers les trois Gryffondor, mais ne faisait rien.

Alors que Ron et Harry surveillaient leur chaudron commun qui entamait la phase la plus délicate de la préparation, le Serpentard leva le doigt.

" Oui ? "

" Professeur, est-ce que je peux reprendre des feuilles d'arbre parleur du Gabon ? "

" Vous devriez en avoir assez. " dit Rogue sans lever la tête des copies qu'il corrigeait.

" Crabbe en a écrasé trois. " dit Malefoy en désignant le grand garçon à l'air bovin.

Rogue les regarda et désigna à Malefoy le tas de feuilles posé sur une table vide, devant son bureau. Malefoy se leva et alla chercher quelques feuilles. En revenant vers sa table, il passa près d'eux et Harry le vit lancer dans le chaudron deux feuilles roulées en boule. Il se précipita pour les rattraper avant qu'elles ne touchent le liquide mais…

" MALEFOY ! "

Le jeune homme sursauta. Rogue avait aboyé.

" Dans mon bureau. "

Malefoy hésita mais le regard de Rogue noircit jusqu'à la limite du possible. Il obéit.

" Reprenez votre travail. "

Harry récupéra avec précaution la boule de feuilles immobilisée à un centimètre de la potion et la posa sur la table. Le cours se finit dans un silence absolu et les mimiques de désespoir de la plupart des élèves. Juste avant la sonnerie, Rogue examina les chaudrons et commenta :

" Granger, Londubat, Weasley, Potter, vous gagnez 60 points. Goyle, Nott et Crabbe, vous en perdez 45. Je en compte pas ceux de M. Malefoy. Travaillez plus que ça, les BUSE pourraient bien porter sur des potions de ce genre. "

Il sortit. Les élèves rangèrent en vitesse et sortirent à leur tour. Les Serpentard étaient effondrés.

En montant vers le cours d'Histoire, les Gryffondor commentèrent avec animation le cours. Ils avaient gagné des points et Malefoy s'était fait mettre dehors.

" Tu crois qu'il va se faire renvoyer ? "

" J'espère que non… Pas envie que M. Malefoy m'en veuille plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. "

A table, alors que les Gryffondor se remettaient du cours d'Histoire qui avait été particulièrement assommant (même Hermione envisageait de s'acheter une plume automatique), Harry jeta un coup d'œil chez les Serpentard. Malefoy était là, mais il semblait beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Le groupe l'entourant s'était réduit et Crabbe et Goyle, assis de chaque côté, lui parlaient d'un air inquiet. Il ne leur répondit même pas.

" Je me demande ce que Rogue lui a dit. "

" Je n'ai pas très envie de le savoir… "

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Le lendemain matin, Malefoy semblait être comme d'habitude. Cependant, le sablier des Serpentard restait en arrière sur les autres.

Le mercredi matin, le professeur Mc Gonagall annonça que les BUSE étaient deux semaines plus tard. Lavande poussa un cri aigu, rougit et écrasa ses mains sur sa bouche.

" Vous devez connaître parfaitement tous les sortilèges que nous avons appris cette année. Ceux qui ne les maîtriseront pas seront en net désavantage sur les autres à l'examen. "

Le professeur dit ensuite à chaque élève quels sortilèges il devait particulièrement réviser. Neville s'en tira assez bien, il n'était en retard que sur les sorts de transformation d'objets en animaux simples. Arrivée devant Hermione, le professeur dit :

" Mlle Granger, je ne pense pas que vous ayez de sortilège à revoir. Je vous propose d'aider vos camarades. "

Elle passa ensuite devant Harry.

" M. Potter, vous êtes dans la même situation que Mlle Granger. Je pense que vous pouvez employer votre fin d'année de la même manière qu'elle. Aidez donc M. Londubat. Vous maîtrisez particulièrement bien ce genre de métamorphose. "

Harry se sentit rougir. Neville sourit.

" Tu peux m'aider ? "

" Euh, oui, je crois… "

Tous les professeurs leur firent le même discours. Harry avait l'impression de n'entendre à longueur de journée que " BUSE " et " Révisions ". Rogue conclut la semaine avec sa jovialité habituelle. Depuis l'épisode du labyrinthe, il se montrait plus honnête envers les Gryffondor et terrorisait les Serpentard.

Aussitôt après les cours, Harry monta au dortoir, se changea, jeta quelques affaires dans un sac et descendit le plus vite possible. Sirius avait dit qu'il passerait le prendre pour l'emmener au manoir.

Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir se dessiner les silhouettes de deux chevaux. Sirius montait son cheval et tenait Jules par la bride. Harry lui sourit et monta en selle.

" Ça va ? "

Harry soupira.

" Je révise. "

Sirius éclata de rire.

" Je pense alors que tu ne seras pas très intéressé par ma proposition… "

" C'est quoi ? "

" Viens… "

Ils s'éloignèrent du château. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé les grilles, Sirius dit à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende :

" Il faut commencer ton entraînement Animagus le plus tôt possible. J'ai parlé à Albus, il est d'accord à condition que tu te fasses très discret. "

" Et le Ministère ? "

" On a l'appui d'Arthur Weasley et Fudge a dit qu'on se débrouillait. "

" Mais je ne connais même pas mon animal... "

" Je sais, et on n'a pas le temps d'attendre le bon vouloir de ton subconscient. Mais il y a un moyen de le savoir plus rapidement. "

" Comment ? "

" En t'hypnotisant. "

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'information.

" Et tu sais hypnotiser, aussi ? "

" Moi, non, mais Magda oui. "

Harry resta stoïquement immobile. Il ne trouva la force de desserrer les mâchoires qu'alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc.

" Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ? "

" Bien sûr que je le sais. " dit Sirius en riant.

Harry tenta de le foudroyer du regard mais il craqua et se mit à rire à son tour.

Ils s'occupèrent des chevaux, les lâchèrent dans le pré lié à la forêt et remontèrent au manoir. Ils allèrent dans leur chambres respectives se changer, puis Sirius entraîna Harry, malgré ses réticences, vers le bureau de Magda. Il frappa à la porte. Magda les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

" Alors, on a un Animagus en devenir ? "

" En attente, oui. Tu peux le faire ? "

" Je t'ai déjà dit dix fois que oui… Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je n'ai pas aussi mauvais esprit que ton parrain. "

" Dis… Je me suis amélioré depuis Poudlard. "

" Heureusement. "

Harry gloussa de rire. Camille descendit l'escalier, suivie de Tess bondissante.

" Sirius, tu peux monter ? "

" J'arrive. " Il se tourna vers Magda. " Je peux vous laisser, alors ? "

" Mais oui. "

Sirius s'éloigna vers l'escalier. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Magda, la bouche entrouverte.

" Je te préviens dès qu'on a fini, oui. "

Sirius sourit et partit.

" Viens, Harry. "

Harry suivit Magda dans une pièce toute tapissée de bleu. Une armoire remplie de livres et de papiers était appuyée au mur à côté d'une table bien rangée.

" C'est le bureau de mon frère, une des pièces les plus calmes. Ça ira. "

Elle ferma les rideaux. Harry demanda, incertain :

" Comment ça se passe ? "

" Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas, ton cerveau pourrait résister. Disons que je vais t'aider à voir ton animal, comme tu pourrais le faire en rêve. "

" Vous êtes Animagus, vous ? "

" Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Non. Je n'ai jamais essayé. Avec cette malédiction, j'avais trop peur de me transformer en cloporte ou en cafard. "

Harry pensa à Rita Skeeter et sourit. Magda lui demanda d'enlever ses chaussures et de s'allonger par terre. Elle s'assit en tailleur derrière lui.

" Prêt ? "

Harry respira un grand coup et se força à se détendre. 

" Prêt. "

" Très bien. (A/N : pour être plus réaliste, la scène qui suit doit être lue lentement) Maintenant, n'écoute que ma voix. N'écoute pas les autres bruits, n'écoute même pas ta pensée. Ma voix est ta seule pensée. Respire profondément. Sens l'air qui passe dans ton nez, ta trachée, jusque dans tes poumons, et qui ressort. Sens les battements de ton cœur qui aspirent ton sang, l'envoient dans les poumons, le récupèrent et le renvoient dans tout ton corps. Respire lentement, sens les battements de ton cœur se ralentir. Sens le sang qui circule dans ton corps. Tu es calme, très calme, tu es lourd. Tes yeux se ferment. Tu vois le noir sous tes paupières. Tu n'entends plus que ma voix. Tu es bien, tu es totalement détendu. Tu as un miroir devant toi, tu vois tu visage, ton corps. Tu es calme. Respire profondément. "

Harry se voyait, debout devant un miroir. Il entendait la voix de Magda, mais ne prenait plus le temps d'analyser les mots. Ils partaient directement dans son cerveau. 

" Tu te vois. Tu es complètement détendu. La magie coule en toi comme une rivière. Tu en fais partie. Ta personnalité apparaît comme un livre, comme une partition de musique. Tu te vois entièrement. "

Harry, plongé dans l'hypnose, se vit bébé, enfant, grandissant jusqu'à son âge actuel. Il voyait ce qui le définissait comme des pièces d'un vaste puzzle, lui-même mais aussi ses amis, ses ennemis, et tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait l'impression d'être un monde à lui tout seul.

" Tu es humain mais tu aurais pu être un animal. Un animal très précis, que tu es le seul à connaître. Un animal qui a tes défauts et tes qualités, un animal qui a ta personnalité entière, un animal qui a ta façon d'agir. Tu es cet animal. Il est toi. Encore plus proche, vous n'êtes qu'une seule personne, un seul être. Animal et humain. Humain et animal. Regarde. Regarde ton animal. "

Dans le miroir, Harry voyait une créature à quatre pattes, couverte d'une fourrure blonde à fauve, avec de petites taches noires. Il avait de longues pattes, une poitrine large, une petite tête triangulaire. Son corps était effilé, se soulevant vers l'arrière. Une longue queue arrondie, rayée, se balançait à l'arrière. Il s'observa de ses yeux dorés, au dessus de longues larmes noires, cligna des yeux et reprit sa forme humaine. Il regarda la plafond beige.

" Tu l'as vu ? "

Harry hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Ils se relevèrent et Magda s'étira.

" Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour la magie… "

" Combien de temps ça a duré ? " demanda Harry en remettant ses chaussures.

" Quarante minutes, à peu près. On va voir Sirius ? "

Harry acquiesça. Ils montèrent l'escalier. Magda frappa à la porte de Sirius.

" Oui ? "

" On a fini ! "

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Sirius était penché sur sa table et Camille était assise sur le lit à demi recouvert de cahiers et de papiers.

Magda ressortit et appela sa fille.

" Tess ! C'est l'heure de ton bain ! "

" Mais je joue ! "

" Tu pourras jouer après ! "

" C'est nul… Pourquoi je dois me laver, d'abord ? "

" C'est parti. " soupira Magda en se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir.

Camille la regarda s'éloigner.

" Je vais lui filer un coup de main, je vous laisse. "

" Tu peux rester… "

Camille regarda vers le couloir. Une petite silhouette passa en courant devant la porte.

" Je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux. "

Elle leur sourit et sortit en fermant la porte.

" Alors ? " demanda Sirius en s'asseyant.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil face à lui et lui sourit.

" Alors ça a marché. "

Sirius resta silencieux. Harry sourit un peu plus largement. Pour une fois, il avait l'occasion de retourner le jeu.

" J'ai vu mon animal. C'était assez bizarre, un peu comme si je dormais, mais je me rendais compte de tout… Mais ce n'était pas comme un Impero, je maîtrisais les choses… "

Sirius ne remua pas mais ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

" Depuis quand Magda fait de l'hypnose ? "

Son parrain haussa légèrement les sourcils. Harry hésita mais décida de continuer.

" Elle ne l'a pas appris à Poudlard, en tout cas ! J'ai regardé dans l'exemplaire d'Hermione de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ça fait partie des disciplines qu'ils refusent d'enseigner. C'est trop dangereux. Aucun professeur ne pourrait maîtriser les choses, seuls les sorciers le plus puissants le peuvent, et ils sont trop occupés ailleurs. "

Sirius soupira.

" Ça va, j'ai compris. C'est quoi ? "

" Un guépard. "

Sirius sourit.

" Tu t'y attendais ? "

" Plus ou moins. On s'était amusés à essayer de deviner ce que tu pourrais être et c'était un de ceux auxquels on avait pensé. "

" Vous aviez pensé à quoi d'autre ? "

" A d'autres du même genre. "

Harry se força à rester impassible. Sirius sourit légèrement.

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? "

" Suivre un livre que je vais te passer. Viens. "

Ils descendirent à la bibliothèque.

" Magda a appris l'hypnose à l'université, après Poudlard, mais elle a toujours eu des dons. Elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait à hypnotiser Severus. Connaissant le personnage, tu juges de la performance. "

Il monta à l'échelle jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étage. Harry avait déjà vu ces livres alignés, tous identiques.

" Ce sont les manuels d'Animagus de ma famille et de ton père. Voilà le tien. "

Il lui tendit un petit livre à la couverture cartonnée, d'un doux bleu-vert. Dessus était écrit " Entraînement à l'Animagus. " A part ce titre, l'ouvrage semblait très banal. Harry en fit la remarque à Sirius.

" C'est fait exprès. Pour empêcher les non initiés de les regarder. Tiens, c'est celui de ton père. "

Il lui tendit un livre identique, mais plus fatigué, comme s'il avait été lu des centaines de fois. L'image d'un cerf se détachait nettement sur la couverture.

" Quand l'image apparaît, ça veut dire que le processus est terminé. Tu peux alors te métamorphoser à volonté. "

" Tu as le tien ? "

Sirius acquiesça et descendit de l'échelle.

A/N : Je vous le dis tout de suite : Je n'ai PAS compté le nombre de pages.

Je ne connais pratiquement rien à l'hypnose… Mais j'ai fait de la relaxation et c'est cette technique qu'utilise Magda.

Maryline : Pas trop déçue ? Je ne voulais pas te dire ce que c'était, je préférais garder la surprise pour tout le monde. Je me suis documentée aussi sur les lynx (bien que tes documents m'en aient énormément appris, rassure-toi !) et je les trouve trop timides pour convenir ici. Je te répète donc la phrase habituelle : ECRIS ! Ça serait sans doute rigolo de voir un lynx avec des traces de lunettes sous ses petites touffes de poil… (Ça, c'est vrai que ça correspondrait bien à Harry. Même si les guépards ont une crinière sur le cou jusqu'au épaules…)


	32. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31 : Samedi 25 Mai 1996  
A/N : Messages à mes reviewers : merci pour vos messages d'une infinie délicatesse, mais un peu répétitifs... Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? En plus, ça me sape le moral... Alors j'écris encore plus lentement... Non, c'est pas du chantage, c'est une simple constatation ! Souhaitez-moi bon courage plutôt que de râler si je mets du temps... C'est vrai, quoi, je fais ce que je peux ! Lol le prenez pas trop mal quand même.  
J'ai quand même eu du pot, apparemment personne à part moi n'a remarqué que je me suis trompée, dans plusieurs chapitres, sur la date. Mea culpa... Et désolée aussi pour le cafouillage des 30 : je n'ai pas fait gaffe et Journal a été largué tout seul, sans le chapitre correspondant de Procès.   
Sinon, merci à tous pour vous très gentils messages... C'est trop, je deviens toute rouge !  
Messages personnels :  
Marilyne (dsl) : C'est l'animal préféré de ta sœur ? Parfait ! Pour Magda et Sev : c'est une idée... Oui, ça se pourrait que je fasse un truc là dessus, mais pas avant cet été, je le crains.  
Imperavis Undomiel : De quoi je me mêle ? C'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux avec mes couples, na ! Plus sérieusement, j'imagine plus Sirius avec une fille qu'avec un mec et je trouve que c'est pas mal de faire un peu original par rapport aux dizaines de fics où il se retrouve en couple avec Remus. Bien que dans la série originalité, nous soyons tous battus à plate couture par Miss-Padfoot ! Coucou, à propos... Pour Harry, c'est sa toute première histoire. Tout peut encore changer ! D'autant que je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça va continuer lol !  
Ryan : Oui, oui, je sais... Ben voilà, c'est fait ! Lol ça te fait quoi d'avoir le même nom qu'un phénix ?  
  
Bon allez, on y va.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry prit une douche rapide et s'installa sur son lit avec les deux livres. Ils les posa côte à côte et les regarda. Quand verrait-il le guépard se dessiner sur le sien ? Il savait que son père et Sirius avaient mis trois ans. Si lui devait attendre autant, Voldemort aurait largement le temps de le tuer...  
" Ne laissez pas de pensées désagréables prendre le dessus. " avait dit Lupin pendant un entraînement. " Si vous les sentez venir, calmez-vous, analysez-les, effacez-les s'il le faut. Ne les laissez pas dominer votre réflexion. "  
Harry se força à reprendre son calme et à réfléchir. Le temps n'était pas encore aussi court. Il avait plusieurs personnes pour l'aider, à commencer par Sirius. En premier lieu, il fallait regarder ce livre.  
Il souleva la couverture. La première page rappelait le titre, avec les mêmes caractères simples, presque austères. Il continua et découvrit, dans une élégante écriture, l'introduction.   
  
Apprenti Animagus  
Vous êtes sur le point de découvrir une des formes les plus communes de métamorphose humaine. Quelqu'un de votre entourage (pour plus de détails, veuillez voir page 10) vous a remis ce livre. Il a été créé par le médico-mage Sean Leygh en 1746. L'ouvrage présent est issu de la quatre-vingt-troisième édition de 1992. Il est le fruit du travail de plusieurs dizaines de sorciers de tous horizons et de haute compétence. Son but est de vous faire trouver en vous-même le pouvoir de vous transformer en animal.  
Ne doutez pas de vos dons. Pour lire ce livre, vous les utilisez déjà.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, surpris. Il avait beau savoir que tous les livres que lui donnait Sirius étaient magiques, il n'avait pas pensé à un contrôle. Mais il était fier de voir qu'il avait le niveau d'un Animagus.  
  
Quand vous aurez lu tout ce livre, vous serez capable de prendre votre forme animale. Aucune tricherie n'est possible. Vous ne pourrez pas finir un chapitre avant de l'avoir totalement assimilé. Vous êtes libre d'abandonner, mais si vous reprenez vous devrez repartir de zéro. Pesez bien vos choix.  
Vous trouverez dans les prochaines pages un résumé des différents lois du Ministère reliées aux Animagi. Regardez-les mais souvenez-vous que le Ministère n'a jamais empêché quiconque de devenir Animagus. Ce livre ne dépend pas du Ministère.  
  
Les pages suivantes étaient couvertes de texte imprimé serré. Harry les parcourut du regard.  
  
Se transformer en animal est une force énorme, comparable au pouvoir de transplaner. Le Conseil des Sorciers, puis le Ministère de la Magie, ont toujours voulu contrôler ce phénomène, et de fait surveillent attentivement tous les Animagi ou les sorciers déclarés comme tels. Le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sous la direction du Département de la justice, a élaboré plusieurs séries de lois. Certaines ont provoqué de grands remous au sein de la communauté magique et une d'entre elles a même dû être abrogée, des sorciers ayant pris en otage le Directeur du Département, Shawn Rucher (pour plus de précisons, se reporter à Animagi en cages : les lois auxquelles vous avez échappé, de Henri Poirasucre.)   
Même sans vouloir faire la promotion de toutes les mesures du Ministère, le lecteur avisé doit prendre en compte la surveillance des Animagi. Le texte complet des lois est long et fastidieux, mais il peut être résumé en trois points :  
1 - Déclaration de l'animal  
2 - Age de transformation  
3 - Responsabilité des actes  
1) Déclaration. Il est obligatoire pour un Animagus de se déclarer au Ministère ; ce qui ne veut pas dire que tous les Animagi soient répertoriés. Il est impossible d'obtenir des chiffres, mais des enquêtes tendent à prouver qu'environ un tiers des Animagi européens ne sont pas déclarés - et cette proportion augmente de beaucoup en Asie, où les Animagi sont tenus de respecter des règles assez strictes, les mêmes qui ont été refusées si énergiquement en Grande Bretagne.  
A moins que vous ne teniez particulièrement à rester caché, il est préférable de se déclarer ; la procédure, décrite à la fin du livre, est assez simple et procure plusieurs avantages, notamment du point de vue de la prise en charge sanitaire.  
2) Age. Nous avons examiné avec attention tous les textes parus sur le sujet et curieusement, il n'y a aucune mention d'un âge minimum pour être Animagus. Le Ministère a peut-être pensé qu'aucun sorcier mineur n'a les compétences de se transformer, bien que plusieurs exemples tendent à prouver le contraire (le cas le plus jeune jamais répertorié était une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui se transformait en chèvre). En revanche, les lois générales sur les mineurs sont très claires et exigent l'accord des parents ou du tuteur légal pour les actes de magie de catégorie 3, dont fait partie la transformation Animagus. Les mineurs doivent donc, pour se déclarer, être accompagnés d'un représentant légal, ce qui règle d'une certaine façon le problème.  
  
Harry tourna la page.   
  
3) Responsabilité. Comme il sera expliqué plus loin, les capacités intellectuelles d'un Animagus sous sa forme animale sont à peine plus élevées que celles dudit animal. Un Animagus méduse aura ainsi une intelligence quasiment réduite à néant (A/N : Authentique. La méduse est l'animal le plus bête de la création. Son absence d'intelligence dépasse tout les mots que l'on peut inventer. Désolée pour les fans...). La responsabilité des actes a été longtemps débattue. Après qu'une loi affirmant que les Animagi transformés n'étaient pas plus responsables de leurs actes que des animaux (aspect éthique à part) ait donné lieu à de nombreuses infractions sous couvert d'irresponsabilité, les Animagi dont l'intelligence est trop faible pour se contrôler efficacement doivent prendre des précautions particulières (voir classement des animaux page 78). Les autres sont considérés avec la même responsabilité que sous leur forme humaine.  
  
Harry pensa à Pettigrow. Dans quelle catégorie se rangeaient les rats ? Il se secoua et passa à la page suivante. Cette fois, c'était écrit plus gros.  
  
Chapitre 1  
Qu'est-ce qu'être Animagus ?  
Par définition, un Animagus est un sorcier capable de prendre la forme d'un animal. Les premières transformations recensées sont celles de Merlin, qui possédait d'ailleurs le don de prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal (métamorphose totale).   
Techniquement, la transformation peut être soudaine ou progressive, au choix du sorcier. Elle ne nécessite pas de baguette.  
La transformation Animagus correctement maîtrisée apporte au sorcier une nette amélioration de sa forme physique : plus grande force physique (indépendamment de celle de l'animal), meilleure santé et meilleure résistance. Si le processus n'est pas effectué correctement, il provoque en dehors de dégâts physiques (voir chapitre 2, les dangers de la métamorphose) des modifications parfois profondes de la psychologie du sorcier. Il est donc très important de respecter les étapes et d'avancer prudemment.  
  
" Ça commence à devenir un peu répétitif... "  
  
Si la transformation Animagus n'engendre pas de marque physique, les sorciers les plus sensibles peuvent la ressentir. On notera particulièrement le cas de la lignée Llewellyn, où les pouvoirs liés à la métamorphose Animagi sont particulièrement développés (les pouvoirs des Llewellyn sont décrits dans le très bon ouvrage Sorciers des Animaux, d'Ariès Llewellyn).  
  
Harry tourna la page.  
  
Tout Animagus a un parrain ou une marraine, lui-même Animagus. C'est lui qui vous a offert ce livre. C'est une personne très importante pour vous, peut-être quelqu'un de votre famille, mais vos liens dépassent même les liens du sang.  
Inscrivez ici le nom de votre parrain et sa forme Animagus.  
  
Harry prit une plume et écrivit sur la ligne qui suivait :  
Sirius Black. Chien.  
  
Votre parrain vous guidera tout au long de votre formation. Si vous vous posez une question à laquelle ce livre ne répond pas, adressez-vous à lui. Il sera votre seul véritable guide en dehors de vous-même.  
  
Le bas de la page, encore vierge, se mit alors à trembler et des points de couleur apparurent, se transformèrent en lignes qui tracèrent un dessin.  
  
Alliance scellée par la Magie le 25 mai 1996.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Harry avait lu tout le chapitre 2. Il avait découvert les mésaventures vécues par des sorciers qui n'avaient pas respecté le processus de formation, ce qui avait d'ailleurs amené à la création du livre.  
La chose la plus dangereuse pour un Animagus était de ne pas se concentrer assez, et de ne pas visualiser correctement son animal. Des sorciers s'étaient ainsi transformés en monstres et les médico-mages avaient eu bien du mal à les sauver. Il y avait aussi le risque de rester piégé sous sa forme Animagus, surtout dans le cas d'un petit animal. Plus rarement, il y avait des problèmes liés à l'espèce de l'animal ; ainsi, un Animagus saumon avait failli mourir étouffé en se transformant loin de toute source d'eau. Le sorcier était parvenu de justesse à reprendre sa forme humaine et n'avait plus jamais essayé de se transformer.  
L'accident le plus ridicule qui pouvait se produire était de ne métamorphoser qu'une partie de son corps. Harry repensa à Krum qui avait pris la tête d'un requin. Etait-il Animagus ?  
Harry continua. Le chapitre suivant était intitulé Animal personnel.  
  
Vous connaissez sans doute déjà votre animal. Sinon, vous devez prononcer la formule ci-dessous et attendre qu'il vous apparaisse en rêve.  
Titep tiaffe li dna'uq tectite serutneva selt. Sella sniam selt éousan alios zend sov seltz xid ed sium etunim de erialpmexe nu zetecah suav. Ertas tri erat a rednemme sed neipe al sap. (A/N : Je n'ai pas essayé cette formule. Je connais déjà ma forme Animagus. Et vu d'où je l'ai tirée, ça m'étonnerait que ça agisse... Enfin on sait jamais ! Mes remerciements à M. P. D. pour sa participation. Comme d'habitude, celui qui trouve d'où vient la phrase gagne toute ma considération.)  
  
Harry, qui connaissait son animal, continua.  
  
Ecrivez le nom de votre forme Animagus.  
  
Il obéit.  
  
Vous devez maintenant vous documenter sur lui, apprendre son mode de vie, son caractère, ses caractéristiques physiques, bref tout ce que l'on sait à son sujet. Notez ce que vous apprenez dans les pages qui suivent (de nouvelles s'ajouteront si nécessaire).  
  
Harry s'arrêta, découragé. Il ne connaissait presque rien aux guépards, savait juste qu'ils vivaient en Afrique et que c'étaient les animaux terrestres les plus rapides, du moins pour les moldus. Il aurait aimé avancer plus vite.  
Il bailla et regarda sa montre. Il était presque dix heures. Il décida de se coucher immédiatement et de se lever tôt le lendemain pour faire des recherches.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se leva un peu après six heures - ça commençait à devenir une habitude - et descendit silencieusement. Tout le monde dormait encore. Il se prépara à manger et, tout en buvant son thé, réfléchit aux livres qu'il devrait consulter. Toute la bibliothèque lui était ouverte, à part le dernier rayonnage.  
Il posa son bol dans l'évier et alla dans la bibliothèque. Il regarda les livres. Où trouverait-il ce qu'il cherchait ? Il ne voulait pas refaire ce qui s'était passé avec la Branchiflore, l'année précédente. Peut-être dans l'encyclopédie des animaux...  
Il regarda les dos et prit le volume allant de fourmi à iguane. Il tourna les pages et tomba sur guépard. L'article était assez court et ne se concentrait que sur la vie de l'animal et sa physiologie. Il y avait de belles photographies, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il nota quand même ce qu'il avait découvert dans son livre : la taille, les différences de couleur, la vitesse, les méthodes de chasse et les différents ennemis.  
Il reposa le livre et regarda les autres, indécis. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'informations sur la psychologie des guépards, mais il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer.   
Il regarda dans différents livres d'animaux, certains en étranger - il pouvait lire maintenant toutes les langues - mais ne trouva rien. Ça devenait assez frustrant.  
Il regardait sans le lire un chapitre sur les hiboux quand son regard tomba sur l'image d'un hibou noir à l'air mauvais. Il sourit en se souvenant soudain de ce qu'avait un jour fait Rogue qui cherchait un livre ; il avait lancé un Accio sur les livres dont le sujet l'intéressait (A/N : l'idée est de Pidwidgeon).  
"Accio un livre sur la psychologie des guépards."  
Il se sentit un peu bête en disant ça, mais il vit un livre quitter les rayonnages et filer vers lui. Il le rattrapa. Le livre s'intitulait sobrement "Félins." Il était gros, assez poussiéreux, et clairement très âgé.  
Harry s'installa sur son fauteuil et ouvrit le livre. Les pages tournèrent seules jusqu'à s'immobiliser au début du chapitre des guépards.  
Harry se plongea dans la lecture. Le texte, très précis, était facile à lire sans être enfantin. Harry, son livre Animagus posé sur les genoux, prenait des quantités de notes.  
  
Les guépards sont moins solitaires que les autres félins et s'associent souvent en bandes pour chasser ; il est fréquent de voir deux ou trois frères (A/N : sans jeu de mot s'il vous plait!) poursuivre tour à tour la même gazelle.   
  
Les guépards sont également très bavards, avec une quantité de cris différents, couinements, miaulements, et peuvent produire un bégaiement qui rappelle beaucoup la parole humaine (A/N : tout est authentique).  
  
Harry finissait le chapitre quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Il sursauta. Quelqu'un rit derrière lui ; il reconnut Sirius.  
"Salut."  
"Salut. Tu es bien matinal."  
"Je fais des recherches sur mon animal."  
"C'est ce que je vois."  
Harry voulut regarder sa montre mais il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre.  
"Quelle heure est-il?"  
"Un peu plus de neuf heures."  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sirius sourit et lui montra le livre.  
"Anibbal ensorcelle facilement ses lecteurs."  
"Il s'appelle Anibbal?"  
"Oui. Il a écrit sur les chiens aussi et c'est là que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur eux." Il se transforma une seconde et reprit sa forme humaine. "C'est un très bon professeur."  
"C'est ce que je vois."  
Sirius rit légèrement.  
"Tu devrais sortir un peu, tu es en train de devenir tout blanc. Tu auras bien assez de travail ces jours-ci."  
Harry acquiesça, se leva et s'étira.  
"Tu peux emmener le livre si tu veux. Tant que tu ne le connais pas encore par coeur."  
"Tu le connais par coeur, toi?"  
"Pas celui là. Mais l'autre, je pourrais te le réciter en entier. Il y a un sort de mémoire dessus."  
"Ah... Dommage que ça ne fasse pas pareil pour les cours."  
  
Le dimanche s'écoula calmement. Harry passa tout le début de l'après-midi à lire, mais vers cinq heures Damian poussé par Sirius le traîna dehors.  
"C'est pas bon de trop lire!"  
"Si c'est bon de lire!" dit Tess, les yeux grands ouverts, au bord des larmes.  
"C'est bon de lire un peu." corrigea son frère. "Mais pas tout le temps comme Harry."  
"Merci..."  
Damian gloussa.  
  
Le lundi matin, les cours reprirent avec le même esprit de révision que la semaine précédente, mais poussé au maximum. Harry se demandait comment faisaient les élèves de septième pour ne pas craquer.  
"On peut pas te le dire." dit Fred quand il lui posa la question. "C'est secret défense."  
George acquiesça. "C'est un truc que les profs nous apprennent. La résistance à la torture mentale."  
"C'est maman qui va vous torturer si vous ne réussissez pas vos ASPIC." commenta Ginny en passant près d'eux, des livres dans les bras.  
"Hin hin hin..."  
Harry était presque impatient de passer ses examens. Le vendredi, on leur distribua l'emploi du temps : chaque épreuve durait trois heures et il y en avait deux par jour. La dernière était, à nouveau, Divination.  
  
La semaine défila à la vitesse accélérée. Harry passa toutes ses épreuves sans trop s'affoler - il avait l'impression de bien se débrouiller - jusqu'au jeudi après-midi. C'était l'épreuve de Métamorphose.  
Le matin étaient passés les élèves de Serdaigle. Une fille était arrivée dans la Grande Salle en pleurant, persuadée d'avoir raté. Ses camarades essayaient de la réconforter mais avaient bien du mal. Neville était très pâle.  
Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, tous les élèves avaient une mine assez déconfite. Seamus regardait son livre, marmonnant des formules. Lavande frottait avec acharnement une tache sur sa baguette.  
Mme Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte et les fit tous entrer.  
"Asseyez-vous."  
Tous les bancs raclèrent le sol à l'unisson.  
"Vous allez passer successivement deux épreuves. D'abord, un questionnaire écrit, puis une épreuve pratique où vous devrez métamorphoser une série d'objets. Je ne ferai pas de surveillance personnelle. Si vous avez une question, levez la main et je viendrai vous voir."  
Elle fit un geste et des feuilles apparurent sur chaque table. Harry vit Ron regarder et devenir blanc comme un linge. Il se pencha à son tour et vit que l'épreuve portait sur des formules apprises depuis la première année. Il lut la copie en entier avant de prendre sa plume et de commencer à répondre.  
Une heure et demi plus tard, toutes les feuilles disparurent des tables. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise déçue mais un regard de Mc Gonagall les fit taire. Sur un nouveau geste, des objets apparurent sur les tables. Chacun avait les mêmes : une théière à transformer en manteau, une aiguille à tricoter en ciseaux à ongles, un rat en peluche en souris vivante, un mouchoir en papillon et une fleur en bouteille d'eau. Chaque table se retrouva entourée d'un champ de protection.  
"Vous pouvez commencer."  
Les élèves se mirent à dire des formules et à jeter des sorts. Harry commença par les ciseaux et la théière, ce qui était le plus simple. Il passa ensuite à la fleur, préférant garder les animaux vivants pour la fin.  
Le plus délicat était de créer deux choses distinctes, c'est à dire le flacon et l'eau. Harry regarda discrètement les autres ; plusieurs avaient essayé de transformer la tige en flacon mais alors les pétales se détachaient et cela coûtait des points. Il transforma donc le haut de la fleur en un flacon de verre qui se retrouva accroché sur la tige verte. Il se concentra alors et en un seul sort transforma la tige en eau et la matérialisa dans le flacon. Celui-ci retomba sur la table avec un petit bruit sourd. Harry sourit. Non seulement il avait réussi mais le flacon avait de délicates formes arrondies, comme sculptées.  
Il restait quarante minutes, le mouchoir et le rat. Harry commença par le mouchoir, qui lui rappelait la feuille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un papillon aux ailes chatoyantes commença à voler doucement dans la bulle de protection. Harry l'observa un moment avec un léger sourire puis passa au rat. Cette fois, c'était plus difficile. Il savait qu'en sixième année, les élèves apprenaient à transformer des animaux en peluche en vrais animaux, de la même taille, mais pour l'instant ils se contentaient d'une taille deux fois moindre. Il songea que Ron aurait eu du mal à faire un vrai rat. il avait encore l'histoire de Croûtard sur le coeur.  
Harry commença par se concentrer sur le métabolisme de la souris et transforma la bourre de la peluche en organes vivants. Ensuite, faire l'extérieur était simple.  
A son grand étonnement, il fut le premier à finir. Hermione, devant lui sur sa droite, achevait de transformer son mouchoir en papillon. Sa souris escaladait le flacon d'eau.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur se leva et dit:  
"C'est l'heure. Rangez vos baguettes."  
Ils obéirent.  
"Vous pouvez sortir."  
Les élèves se ruèrent aussitôt dehors. Sitôt la porte fermée, les commentaires fusèrent. Apparemment, peu d'élèves avaient pensé à réviser toutes leurs formules et beaucoup avaient échoué lors des transformations. Harry repensa à la fille de Serdaigle ; il se doutait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.  
"Harry!"  
Hermione allait vers lui.  
"Tu as tout réussi, toi?"  
"Oui... Et toi?"  
"Moi aussi. Je crois qu'on est les seuls. Tu sais où est Neville?"  
"Non... Je crois qu'il est parti tout de suite."  
"J'espère qu'il ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré..."  
  
Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance dans les cachots était sinistre. Rogue les répartit dans deux salles, pas celles qu'il utilisait habituellement, afin qu'aucun élève ne puisse regarder ce que faisait son voisin.  
A leur grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas de matériel. Juste des feuilles et des plumes.  
Quand ils furent tous assis, Rogue annonça de sa voix froide qu'ils allaient faire une dissertation sur un sujet au choix. Alors que les élèves se lançaient des regards effarés, il écrivit au tableau:  
- L'utilité des poisons  
- Les potions de médico-magie  
- La récolte des ingrédients rares  
"Vous avez trois heures. Je ne veux pas entendre un soupir."  
Harry regarda les trois sujets. Il savait que beaucoup de Serpentard allaient prendre les poisons. Il était à peu près sûr qu'Hermione prendrait les potions de médico-magie. Lui ne savait pas trop quoi choisir. Finalement, comme Rogue leur avait beaucoup fait travailler les potions et que Procyon lui en avait parlé, il se décida pour le premier.  
En remontant manger trois heures plus tard, il avait la tête comme une pastèque. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les poisons tournoyait dans son cerveau comme s'il était encore en train d'écrire. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc.  
"Ça s'est mal passé?" demanda George.  
"Oh, non, ça s'est bien passé..."  
"Il vous a fait le coup de la dissert?"  
"Vous l'avez eu aussi?"  
"Non, mais on en a entendu parler."  
Neville vint s'asseoir près de Harry.  
"Ça va?"  
"Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?"  
"Les poisons. Et toi?"  
"La récolte des ingrédients..."  
Harry sourit. Il repensa soudain à l'épreuve de Métamorphose.  
"Tu étais où hier soir? On t'a cherché."  
Neville sourit largement.  
"Je suis allé écrire un mot à Sirius. Il m'a fait réviser tout depuis le début. Il se doutait qu'on aurait un truc de ce genre. C'est ce qu'a eu sa soeur."  
"Il aurait pu me le dire..."  
"Il devait penser que tu te débrouillerais." dit Neville en portant une fourchette de légumes vers sa bouche.  
  
L'après-midi, ils montèrent vers la salle de Divination.  
"Ah... soupira Ron. " Les vapeurs d'encens après une bonne semaine de BUSE... Rien de tel pour se mettre en forme..."  
Quelques élèves s'esclaffèrent. Lavande et Parvati, comme d'habitude, prirent un air outré.  
Un par un, les élèves montèrent l'échelle. Parvati passa juste avant Harry. Quand elle redescendit, elle avait l'air très satisfaite d'elle.  
"C'est à toi!"  
Harry monta l'échelle. Il songea que Ron avait raison à propos de l'encens. C'était étouffant comme jamais.  
"Asseyez-vous, mon chéri."  
Il s'assit face au professeur qui posa devant lui une tasse de thé. A sa grande horreur, il vit y flotter quelques gouttes rouges qui ressemblaient à du sang.  
"Vous allez lire dans le thé de chèvre." dit le professeur. "Prenez votre temps."  
Harry se pencha sur le liquide. Comme d'habitude, il n'y vit rien de particulier. Il enviait presque Véga qui avait reçu en héritage Llewellyn de légers dons de voyance quand soudain des images apparurent.  
"Je vois un serpent."  
"Un serpent?"  
"Un serpent, oui... et... un scorpion."  
Harry regardait le liquide, sidéré. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à y distinguer quoi que ce soit.  
"Je vois un chat, un grand chat, et aussi un rat... Non... pas un rat... Ça y ressemble, mais c'est... j'ai du mal à voir... On dirait une fouine."  
Le professeur regarda la tasse mais ne dit rien.  
"Le serpent est devant le scorpion... Le chat est assez loin, mais essaie de se rapprocher de la fouine... On dirait qu'il veut la protéger."  
"Très bien... Continuez..."  
"Il y a un hibou."  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
"Le serpent et le chat sont partis, il y a un hibou avec la fouine... Comme s'il lui parlait... Il y a le scorpion aussi, il a l'air furieux. Il y a... La fouine est avec le chat et le scorpion attaque le hibou."  
Les images disparurent soudain.  
"Je ne vois plus rien."  
Le professeur se pencha sur la tasse. Harry remarqua que les gouttes rouges avaient disparu.  
"C'est très bien, mon enfant. Vous pouvez descendre et appeler le suivant."  
Harry sortit, soulagé d'échapper à la vapeur, mais un peu inquiet de ce qu'il avait vu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?  
A/N : Mais qui est donc cette fouine ? 


	33. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32 : Samedi 8 Juin 1996   
Le temps passe vite, hein ? Lol   
  
A/N : j'ai eu un de ses succès avec les animaux ! Pour une idée de dernière minute (je blague pas, je l'ai trouvée   
alors que je tapais l'épreuve de Métamorphose), c'est pas mal.   
Vous avez de la chance : vous allez savoir dans ce chapitre ce que ça signifie ! Bon, vous pouvez quand même   
lire les messages persos (lol, je suis en forme aujourd'hui).  
Messages persos :  
- Oyne (tu préfères que je t'appelle comment ?) : Bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Ton idée de Magda / Rogue (ayez   
pas l'esprit tordu) va se réaliser… dans une autre fic, Tuer l'innocent. Ça va me donner l'occasion d'un autre   
point de vue qui va nous (enfin, vous) en apprendre beaucoup de choses… Pour Harry, t'inquiète pas, il se   
remettra ! Mais merci de ta sollicitude.  
- Léo : Parce que tu trouves qu'installer Windows, c'est simple ? Je reconnais que c'est le genre de manuels où   
ils nous prennent vraiment pour des andouilles. Mais dans le cas qui nous intéresse, le livre est conçu pour être le   
plus simple possible, vu que c'est la seule chose qui va guider l'apprentissage, il n'y a pas de professeur (le   
parrain ne sert qu'à dépanner). Pour la petite histoire, j'avais écrit à l'origine des extraits de lois qui étaient   
vraiment hermétiques… et tellement ennuyeux que j'ai abandonné. En conclusion, pour une fois qu'il peut y   
avoir un peu de simplicité dans cette histoire, c'est pas un mal… Et sinon merci.  
- Imperavis Undomiel : par rapport à ton message de la dernière fois, j'ajoute quelque chose : le couple Harry -   
Cho est très peu vu (parce que je sais pas écrire les histoires d'amour ! Mais il faut bien faire vivre un garçon de   
quinze ans…) mais ça ne les a pas empêché de se retrouver à chaque fois que c'était disponible et de discuter   
pendant des heures, cachés dans les recoins sombres de la bibliothèque (ou ailleurs). On les verra plus à l'avenir,   
et surtout l'année prochaine. Pour la phrase codée, le seul indice que je peux te donner est que tu as à la fois tort et raison (hin hin hin rire sadique) et pour les animaux on n'a pas fini d'en apprendre !  
- Ryan : Chiche ! Tu m'envoies une photo ?  
- Nefra : ENORMES bisous j'adore tes review continue!  
  
Comme d'habitude, merci pour tous les messages que vous m'envoyez. Ça m'encourage à écrire vite !   
Non c'est pas du chantage…  
  
L'été était arrivé pendant les examens. Quand Harry se réveilla, il y avait un superbe ciel bleu et le soleil brillait   
avec force.  
Harry se leva et entendit Ron gémir. Il écarta les rideaux.   
« Si, je l'ai révisé… Potion de vieillisation.. Non, de vieillissement… »  
« Ron ? »  
Son ami se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Quand il réalisa où il était, il se détendit.  
« Tu te faisais torturer par Rogue ? » demanda Harry en riant.  
« Ces examens, ça m'a rendu complètement dingue. » dit Ron en se laissant retomber sur son lit qui protesta.  
Harry lui donna une bourrade amicale puis partit vers la salle de bains.  
Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves parlaient des examens enfin terminés et de ce qu'ils faisaient pour occuper leur   
week-end. Des première année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle organisèrent, sous la conduite de leur aînés, un   
match géant de Quidditch. Damian se joignit au groupe.  
« Harry, tu veux participer ? »  
Harry allait répondre quand il sentit Dumbledore l'appeler.  
« Nous faisons une réunion dans la salle. Tu peux venir ? »  
« J'arrive. » pensa Harry avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon. « Non, désolé, je ne peux pas. »  
« Mais on n'a pas d'Attrapeur… »  
« Tu peux le faire, à mon avis. Tu es assez doué. »  
« Tu crois ? »  
Harry hocha la tête. Damian sauta de joie et courut annoncer cette bonne nouvelle aux autres. Harry en profita   
pour sortir discrètement.  
Dans le couloir, il croisa un groupe d'élèves qui discutaient des examens. Il fit semblant de rattacher ses lacets et   
attendit qu'ils s'éloignent avant de dire la formule et d'entrer. Il fut un peu surpris en voyant Sirius. Son parrain   
lui sourit, mais son regard était inquiet.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Peut-être quelque chose de grave. J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rêve prémonitoire.   
J'ai vu un scorpion combattre un hibou à propos d'une fouine, sous le regard d'un serpent et d'un chat. Harry, ça   
va ? »  
Harry réalisa qu'il était accroché des deux mains aux accoudoirs de son fauteuils.  
« J'ai vu la même chose hier, en épreuve de Divination. » dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Exactement la même   
chose. Le serpent et le scorpion, le chat, la fouine et le hibou. »  
« Le serpent c'est Voldemort. »  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers Rogue. Lui aussi avait l'air frappé par ce que Sirius avait raconté.  
« Le scorpion, c'est Lucius Malefoy. Le chat, c'est sans doute Narcissa. »  
« La fouine, c'est Drago ? »  
« Probable. Je ne crois pas que ce soit sa forme Animagus, mais c'est la seule forme animale qu'il aie prise. »  
« Et le hibou ? »  
« C'est moi. »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
Sirius avait parlé abruptement. Son regard était sombre, nerveux.  
« La vérité. Lucius veut faire de son fils un Mangemort. J'avais à peu près son âge quand j'ai été recruté et c'est   
aussi Lucius qui m'a recommandé. »  
Son regard avait repris la teinte de noir pur, vide, qu'il avait avant la levée de la malédiction.  
« Narcissa n'acceptera jamais. Elle est déjà contre les activités de Lucius. Si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait jamais   
épousé. Elle s'est déjà opposée à ce qu'il envoie son fils à Durmstrang, elle ne le laissera jamais l'amener à   
Voldemort. »  
« Et elle… résistera jusqu'à quel point ? »  
Rogue les regarda.  
« Il est capable de la tuer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »  
Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »  
« Je vais parler à Drago. Son père ne lui a encore rien proposé, je devrais avoir ma chance. » Il les regarda tour à   
tour, revint sur Harry.  
« Ne parlez de rien à personne. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'aurai parlé à Malefoy. »  
« J'espère qu'il va comprendre. »  
« Il est assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre travail et esclavage. Le plus délicat va être de le convaincre   
que c'est un esclavage. »  
Le silence retomba. Harry, mal à l'aise, essaya de changer de sujet.  
« Est-ce que je peux amener mon livre d'Animagus ici pour travailler ? Il y a trop de monde dans la Salle   
Commune.  
Dumbledore regarda Sirius qui acquiesça.  
« D'accord. »  
  
Après le déjeuner, Harry prit discrètement son livre, le rétrécit et le mit dans sa poche avant d'aller dans le   
repaire. Il s'installa à la table et ouvrit le livre là où il l'avait laissé.  
Après qu'il eut relu plusieurs fois ses notes sur les guépards, la page suivante consentit à se tourner.  
  
Chapitre 4  
Connaissance de votre personnalité  
  
Vous maîtrisez toutes les connaissances possibles sur l'animal dont vous allez prendre la forme. Il vous faut   
maintenant connaître parfaitement votre personnalité, afin de savoir comment vous transformer.  
En effet, le processus de transformation - qui, une fois que vous le maîtrisez, ne prend qu'une fraction de   
seconde - diffère selon votre personnalité.  
Une mauvaise connaissance de sa personnalité n'empêche pas techniquement la transformation mais elle   
devient plus périlleuse, plus fatigante. En outre, l'intelligence et les pouvoirs sont nettement réduits sous la   
forme animale.  
Vous vous demandez probablement comment mieux vous connaître. Il existe plusieurs méthodes et nous en avons   
fait un mélange afin de privilégier les aspects les plus importants pour la transformation.  
Vous allez trouver dans les pages suivantes un questionnaire en plusieurs parties ainsi que le descriptif de   
plusieurs sortilèges. Aucun n'est dangereux mais vous devrez les faire avec toute votre conscience. Si vous   
échouez lors d'une épreuve, vous pourrez la recommencer mais si vous abandonnez, vous devrez reprendre   
l'apprentissage depuis le début.  
  
Harry se sentit assez nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire ?  
La page se tourna. Une seule phrase était inscrite au dessus de deux pages blanches.  
  
Le premier exercice est assez simple. Des lettres vont apparaître. Vous allez écrire des mots commençants par   
ces lettres (un mot par lettre), chaque mot décrivant un aspect de votre personnalité.  
Les lettres sont par ordre alphabétique mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. L'important est que chaque   
lettre trouve le mot qui lui correspond.  
  
Le papier se mit à trembler et une série de lettres s'inscrivit doucement, en colonnes verticales. Le début était   
assez normal : A, B, C, D, E, F, G et H. Mais au lieu du I apparut le J. Puis O, P, R, S, T et V. Les lettres étaient   
grandes, élégantes, avec des reflets dorés. Le papier s'immobilisa ensuite. (A/N : pour prévenir toute review que pourquoi l'alphabet est pas complet, je vous réponds tout de suite : Harry n'est pas encore assez âgé et mûr pour connaitre tout son alphabet.)  
Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis décida d'essayer. Il prit une plume dans sa poche et y jeta un sort   
d'écriture. Au H, il écrivit Harry.  
Quand il eut écrit, le mot se mit à briller doucement puis les lettres se transformèrent en lettres d'imprimerie, les   
mêmes que celles du début.  
Au S, Harry écrivit Sorcier, qui se transforma lui aussi. Apparemment, les mots lui correspondant prenaient cette   
forme comme s'ils avaient toujours existé dans le livre.   
Pour vérifier son idée, Harry écrivit au A Artichaut. Aussitôt, le texte pâlit et s'effaça.  
Harry changea légèrement de position et regarda les lettres les unes après les autres, essayant de trouver ce qu'il   
allait mettre.  
Un moment plus tard, il avait complété trois autres lettres : Guépard, Balai et Amis. Les trois mots avaient été   
acceptés aussitôt.  
Harry regarda les lettres suivantes. Le E l'attirait particulièrement. Il se sentait très près de trouver le mot, mais   
aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit. Les voix de Sirius et de Dumbledore lui trottaient dans la tête. Alors qu'il   
réfléchissait, il pensa soudain à un mot : éprouvé.  
Il reprit sa plume et écrivit le mot. Il se transforma comme les autres.  
« J'ai été éprouvé par Voldemort… » murmura Harry, songeur.  
Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il écrivit Voldemort à la lettre V. Le mot fut accepté, comme Fourchelang.  
« Tu ne m'auras jamais, Tom. » dit Harry d'une voix vibrante de rage. « Je ne céderai jamais. »  
Le mot du T allait de soi ; Sirius le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Harry hésita quelques secondes sur le terme   
adéquat, puis écrivit Tenace. Un nouveau mot lui vint à l'esprit ; quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait   
souvent dit. Il le pesa un moment puis écrivit Courageux. Le mot fut lui aussi accepté.  
Harry se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il regarda la liste, assez satisfait.  
« Tu peux marquer « Doué » pour le D. » souffla une voix dans sa tête.  
Harry retint un sursaut.  
« Comment tu fais pour approcher silencieusement à chaque fois ? »  
« C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Patmol. » sourit Sirius. « Tu t'es drôlement bien débrouillé, dis donc. »  
« Mais je n'ai plus d'idées, là. »  
« Tu devrais t'arrêter un peu, ça te fera du bien. Les idées viendront, ne leur cours pas après. »  
Harry sourit.  
« D'accord. »  
Il rétrécit le livre et le glissa dans sa poche avant de ressortir et de fermer le passage.  
  
Harry ne repensa à la liste que le soir, en se déshabillant. Il tira soigneusement les rideaux de son lit et posa le   
livre sur sa table de chevet. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'idées, mais en dormant il en trouverait peut-être…  
Le sommeil fuit long à venir. A moitié endormi, Harry pensait à des mots comme Joueur, Opportuniste, Jeune,   
Rusé, Patient, sans chercher à se décider.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Le soleil se levait à peine. Il regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux ; il   
était quatre heures et demi.  
Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet et il réalisa qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs mots. Il ouvrit fébrilement le   
livre et écrivit tous ceux auxquels il avait pensé. La liste se trouva complète.  
  
Amis  
Balai  
Courageux  
Doué  
Eprouvé  
Fourchelang  
Guépard  
Harry  
Jeune  
Orphelin  
Parrain  
Rapide  
Sorcier  
Tenace  
Voldemort  
  
Heureux, Harry se rendormit.  
  
En fin de matinée, alors que Harry jouait aux cartes avec Ron et les jumeaux dans la Salle Commune, Rogue   
l'appela pour une réunion. Harry bâcla son jeu et fit mine de partir bouder sa défaite. Il fut assez soulagé d'entrer   
dans le repaire.  
Rogue était assis à côté de Dumbledore, le regard grave.  
« J'ai parlé à Drago Malefoy. » attaqua-t-il sans préambule. « Et les choses vont être un peu plus compliquées   
que prévu. Son père lui a déjà parlé. Officiellement, il ne l'a forcé à rien, mais la proposition était très claire. Si   
Drago ne devient pas un Mangemort, son père le reniera et le fera sans doute tuer. »  
« Il le sait ? » demanda Harry, effaré.  
« Il s'en doute. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai pu soumettre l'idée de s'associer à nous. Pour l'instant, le   
simple nom de Potter le hérisse. Mais s'il n'a pas le choix, il nous rejoindra. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à votre avis ? »  
« Tant qu'il est ici, son père ne peut rien faire. Mais dès qu'il posera un pied en dehors du parc, on pourra   
l'assimiler à un Mangemort. Et il n'a pas la force de lutter, surtout contre son père. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« La Marque n'est qu'une partie de l'emprise de Voldemort. Il prend littéralement possession de l'esprit de ses   
Mangemorts, il peut contrôler ce qu'ils font où qu'ils soient, même si lui-même est très affaibli. Il m'a fallu   
plusieurs années pour reprendre le contrôle. Si Drago se fait enrôler cet été, il sera perdu. Les chances de le   
rattraper seront quasiment nulles. »  
« C'est ce que vous lui avez expliqué ? »  
« Oui. Il ne l'a pas bien pris, bien sûr. J'ai cru un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir. Heureusement, il me fait assez   
confiance pour me croire. » Sa voix s'assombrit. « Et mon témoignage a un poids plus fort que n'importe quel   
autre. Je porte la preuve de tout sur mon bras. »  
Dumbledore pressa doucement son épaule. Rogue se redressa.  
« Pour l'instant, il ne veut pas entendre parler de nous rejoindre, mais je vais essayer de le faire changer d'avis.   
Seul, il ne résistera pas longtemps. »  
« Son père sait que tu lui as parlé ? »  
« Il ne va pas tarder à la savoir. Drago s'est presque entièrement détaché de lui, mais il a des espions dans   
Poudlard, parmi les fantômes surtout. C'est d'ailleurs là que les choses vont se corser. Lucius Malefoy est un des   
pires Mangemorts, il n'a aucun scrupule, seul le pouvoir l'intéresse. Il veut ma mort, il a déjà essayé de me tuer   
plusieurs fois. Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est lui qui a envoyé ce moldu il y a quelques mois. Quand il saura ce   
qui s'est passé, il cherchera à se venger. »  
  
Dans la soirée, Harry repensa à ce que leur avait dit Rogue. Il était assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor,   
un livre sur les genoux, et faisait semblant de lire.  
« Hé, Harry ! » l'appela Ron brusquement.  
Il sursauta et laissa tomber son livre.  
« A quoi tu rêvais ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, tu viens manger ? »  
« J'arrive. »  
Alors qu'ils redescendaient, Ron dit avec un sourire en coin.  
« Tu pensais à Cho ? »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » demanda Harry, digne.  
« Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs… » fit Ron avant de prendre un air énamouré fortement exagéré - que   
Harry était sûr de ne pas avoir. Il fit mine de le bousculer, Ron éclata de rire, ils descendirent les escaliers en   
courant et firent perdre 5 points à Gryffondor.  
  
Il restait trois semaines de cours avant les vacances. Les professeurs en profitaient pour préparer les sujets de   
l'année suivante, faire les corrections des examens et refaire passer des épreuves aux élèves qui avaient échoué.   
Le lundi matin, en Potions, entre les chaudrons qui laissaient échapper une fumée épaisse, Harry essaya de   
surveiller Malefoy. D'après le peu qu'il puisse voir - la classe était devenue presque opaque - il avait l'air   
calme. Rogue aussi, mais lui maîtrisait l'exercice à un niveau extrème.   
L'après-midi, en Métamorphose, Mme Mc Gonagall leur montra comment il fallait transformer les objets de   
l'épreuve. Elle dit que seuls deux élèves avaient parfaitement réussi l'épreuve, mais elle ne donna pas les noms.   
Celui de Hermione circula toutefois avec insistance parmi les élèves, alors que l'intéressée feignait de ne pas   
l'entendre.  
« J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir les résultats. » soupira-t-elle à Harry. « Je crois que c'est encore pire après, quand   
tout le monde se demande qui a réussi et qui a échoué. »  
Les frères Weasley aussi étaient impatients de connaître leurs résultats. Devant les questions sans merci du trio et   
de Ginny, ils finirent par avouer que Sirius leur avait promis de les aider à financer leur magasin de farces s'ils   
obtenaient plus de 13 ASPIC.  
« Treize ! Je ne savais pas que ton parrain était radin, Harry. »  
« Je lui dirai, ça lui fera plaisir. » répliqua Harry, vexé.  
Depuis la fin des examens, il passait le plus clair de son temps, entre les cours et parfois pendant, à lire son livre   
Animagus et à répondre aux tests et aux questions. Pour l'instant, c'était assez facile et amusant, mais il pensait   
que cela ne tarderait pas à se compliquer.  
  
Une semaine s'écoula tranquillement. Les professeurs corrigeaient les épreuves et aucun élève n'était parvenu à   
avoir des renseignements, sauf deux Serdaigle de quatrième année qui avaient ensorcelé une feuille de papier   
auto-écrivante pour qu'elle aille chez Rogue ; elle leur était revenue avec l'annonce d'une retenue et de vingt   
points enlevés à leur maison.  
  
Dans la nuit du lundi au mardi, Harry se réveilla brutalement. Son cœur battait violemment, comme s'il cherchait   
à sortir de sa poitrine. Il était trempé de sueur.  
Se forçant à respirer lentement, il s'assit dans son lit, mit ses lunettes et essaya de réfléchir. Il ne se souvenait   
d'aucun cauchemar. Il dormait et brusquement il s'était réveillé… Il avait une mauvaise appréhension. En même   
temps, il se sentait si fatigué… Il eut juste le temps d'enlever ses lunettes et retomba endormi.  
Le matin, alors que les élèves descendaient petit déjeuner, Harry vit arriver Sirius. Son parrain semblait à bout de nerfs, les yeux inquiets.  
« Bonjour, Harry. »  
« Ça va ? »  
« Moi, oui. » en voyant son expression, il ajouta. « Ne t'inquiète pas… désolé. Rien d'irréparable pour l'instant.   
Tu sais où est Dumbledore ? »  
« Dans la Grande Salle, je pense. »  
« Merci. »  
Sirius disparut aussitôt dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine.  
  
A/N : Oui, bon, désolée, mais je suis en train de traduire Free, de Polaris, alors j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour   
écrire… Je vous rassure, je suis en vacances très bientôt ! Et puis il était quand même assez rempli, ce chapitre…   
Et pour une fois, par le journal de Sirius, on sait un peu ce qui s'est passé.  
Note spéciale pour les fans de Damian (et de Harry !) : j'ai un petit dessin qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire !   
Demandez-le moi et je vous l'enverrai par e-mail. 


	34. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33 : Mardi 18 Juin 1996  
A/N bonjour tout le monde !  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
Lunenoire : mais non, mais non, ça va. Et merci !  
pat06 : merci pour tous tes encouragements ! Je fonce en ce moment, c'est les vacances qui approchent !  
Océane et Oyne : Wholala, doucement, doucement. Eh ben, y'a plein d'idées là ! Merci... (petit rire). Je sais pas si je pourrai les caler dans Procès, qui est presque fini, mais peut-être dans la suite (qui suivra directement, pas comme les livres... non, c'est méchant ce que je viens de dire. Pardon, Joanne !) et dont je vous dirais bien le titre, qui vous ferait saliver, mais je veux garder le suspense (et puis vous le saurez dans quelques semaines).  
Fénice : ouais, hein ? J'ai écrit au site, en fait la personne qui gérait la page des fics est partie, ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper parce que c'est trop lourd, ils cherchent quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire (avis aux amateurs : envoyez vos candidatures... il faut disposer de temps et surtout d'un grand espace !)  
  
En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry chercha Dumbledore du regard. Il était assis à sa place habituelle. Quelques instants après que Harry se soit assis, alors que les derniers plats apparaissaient sur les tables, Dumbledore se pencha soudain en avant et ramassa un petit parchemin. Il le lut et son regard s'assombrit. Harry devina que Sirius lui avait fait passer un message par les cuisines. Il le contacta.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
" S'il te plait, Harry, ne t'en occupe pas pour l'instant. " répondit Sirius. " Va en cours comme d'habitude. Je te rappellerai. "  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais Sirius coupa la communication.  
Toute la matinée, les Gryffondor étaient en cours d'Enchantement. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Le professeur Flitwick leur apprenait à animer une image. Il leur avait distribué à chacun un dessin très précis représentant un animal ou une personne humaine. Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié ses explications, trop occupé à songer à ce qui avait pu arriver. Seamus le poussa du coude.  
" Hé ! La terre appelle Harry ! Flitwick veut que tu fasses parler ton dessin ! "  
Harry, ramena brusquement à la réalité, agita sa baguette et prononça la formule qu'il avait entendue. Le mouton représenté sur son dessin ouvrit la bouche et poussa un bêlement aigu. Le professeur hocha la tête et passa à Hermione. La jeune fille avait reçu le portrait de deux amoureux qui, dès que le sort fut lancé, commencèrent à se dire des mots doux. Ils protestèrent violemment quand Flitwick les ramena à leur état immobile et restèrent la mine boudeuse.  
Quand toute la classe eut, avec plus ou moins de succès, lancé le sortilège, le professeur leur expliqua comment faire bouger leurs personnages, d'abord à plat puis en perspective. Harry connaissait déjà le sortilège, qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Sirius, et n'eut aucun mal à le lancer. Son mouton se mit à gambader gaiement, ne s'arrêtant que pour brouter un peu d'herbe. Les deux amoureux d'Hermione, ravis de leur soudaine liberté d'action, commencèrent à s'embrasser avec tant d'enthousiasme que Hermione interrompit rapidement le charme. Ron, assis à côté d'elle, pouffait de rire. Quand le professeur se fut éloigné, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit puis le regarda, très digne, mais Harry voyait qu'elle retenait difficilement un sourire.  
Quand la cloche sonna, il sortit avec soulagement de la salle. L'après-midi commençait avec un cours de Divination, mais il aurait au moins le temps de se détendre pendant le repas.  
Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit avec une surprise mêlée d'anxiété que Rogue et Remus Lupin étaient absents. Il se concentra rapidement et découvrit qu'ils étaient avec Sirius, dans sa chambre. A nouveau, Sirius refusa de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.  
" Je te promets que je te le dirai plus tard, mais je veux que tu ailles en cours d'abord. "  
" C'est à propos du rêve que tu as fait ? "  
Sirius poussa un soupir.  
" Harry... "  
" Oh, ça va, j'ai compris ! "  
Il rompit la communication et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette, où il piqua avec acharnement des morceaux de viande.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda une voix douce à son oreille.  
Reconnaissant Cho, il se détendit.  
" Rien, ne t'inquiète pas... "  
Elle lui sourit. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant qu'elle aille s'asseoir à sa table. Ignorant les commentaires des jumeaux Weasley, Harry se mit à manger, et réalisa soudain qu'il avait menti à Cho exactement de la même manière que l'avait fait Sirius : pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Sirius n'avait pas réellement envie de lui cacher des choses, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Harry sentit son énervement décroître sensiblement.  
Le cours de Divination se déroula comme d'habitude. Depuis les examens, presque personne n'écoutait plus le professeur. Elle continuait à disserter sur les étoiles et les différents manières d'interpréter les craquements du bois, sous le regard ébloui de Lavande et Parvati, alors que les autres élèves s'occupaient à leur manière. Harry faisait une partie de bataille navale sorcière - ils avaient juste rendu le jeu muet - avec Ron, Seamus et Dean, en attendant la fin du cours. Soudain Sirius le contacta.  
" Je savais que je ne te dérangerais pas trop à cette heure là. " dit-il en riant. " Rendez-vous au repaire à 18 heures trente. Ça te va ? "  
" Bien sûr ! "  
" G5, Harry. " chuchota Dean.  
" Ah... coulé. "  
Sirius rit et coupa la communication.  
Les cours de Botanique étaient devenus très agréables avec l'arrivée des beaux jours. Beaucoup de plantes faisaient leurs fruits et les élèves étaient parfois autorisés à en manger. Cet après-midi là, le professeur les emmena dans la serre n°1. Quelques élèves firent la moue, mais ils cessèrent vite en apprenant le programme.  
" Vous allez cueillir les framboises mauves, elles sont mûres. Surtout, ne touchez pas à celles qui sont bleues. Et ne vous approchez pas du Guimauvier vert. Il a attrapé la grippe cet hiver et ses fruits sont empoisonnés. Une élève de deuxième année en a touché un et elle a eu des verrues partout... J'ai dû l'envoyer en urgence voir le professeur Rogue. "  
Quelques élèves grimacèrent.  
" Elle s'est remise, rassurez-vous. Mais ne vous approchez pas du Guimauvier. Il a trouvé l'incident très amusant et a essayé de contaminer un élève tout à l'heure... "  
Les élèves qui étaient les plus proches de l'arbre reculèrent prudemment.  
" Enfin, nous pourrons en faire un vaccin contre le rhume des dragons qui sera très utile à la réserve de Norvégiens à crête de Roumanie. Plusieurs de leurs pensionnaires ont fait des dégâts cet hiver. "  
" Je m'en souviens. " murmura Ron. " Charlie nous l'avait écrit. "  
" Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous nous faire part de ce que vous racontiez à Monsieur Potter ? "  
" Heu... Mon frère travaille à l'élevage de dragons. Et il nous a écrit que plusieurs dragons étaient tombés malades cet hiver et qu'ils avaient failli mettre le feu à une forêt. "  
" Bon. Pour la pertinence de ce renseignement, je n'enlève pas de points à Gryffondor, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Et maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. "  
Les élèves prirent des paniers et se dirigèrent vers la rangée de framboisiers appuyée contre une des baies vitrées. Les framboises mauves avaient un goût délicieux et il était très difficile de ne pas en manger la plus grande part.  
  
A six heures, les cours terminés, les élèves rentrèrent au château. Harry alla se laver les mains - dans la bousculade à la sortie du cours, il avait juste rincé le plus gros - puis alla discrètement dans le dortoir, mit sa cape d'Invisibilité et ressortit. Il se glissa dehors quand des élèves entrèrent et alla dans le couloir du repaire. Le mur s'ouvrit quand il pensa à la phrase. Quatre têtes se levèrent, alarmées.  
" C'est moi. "  
Il enleva la cape et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sirius lui sourit.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors. "  
" Assieds-toi. "  
Il obéit, sans lâcher du regard les yeux de son parrain. Il paraissait encore grave, mais plus inquiet.  
" Tu te souviens de ma sœur, Véga ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Lucius Malefoy l'a attaquée ce matin, vers sept heures. Elle était seule avec Théo, il a attaqué avec trois autres Mangemorts. Elle a reconnu Lucius et a eu juste le temps de prendre Théo avant de transplaner chez Procyon. De là, elle m'a écrit une lettre en hibou express. Je suis venu au château aussitôt. "  
" Tu as envoyé un mot au professeur Dumbledore ? "  
" Oui, pour qu'il contacte Fudge. Il se méfie toujours de moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aurait cru. "  
" Même moi, il a eu de la peine à me croire. " dit Dumbledore. " Il a tout de même envoyé deux Aurors chez Véga. "  
" Ils ont trouvé la maison saccagée, mais pas de trace des agresseurs. " dit Sirius, les yeux assombris par la colère. " Juste un parchemin où était dessinée la marque des ténèbres. Ils ont réussi à le figer et l'ont rapporté au Ministère. "  
" Et Véga ? "  
" Elle va bien. Elle était morte d'inquiétude parce que Morgan - c'est son mari, il est moldu - n'avait pas passé la nuit chez eux et qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Procyon a pu contacter son bureau et il a envoyé un de ses amis le chercher. Pour l'instant, ils sont tous chez lui, mais ils vont venir au manoir. "  
" Le plus sérieux, c'est ce que cette attaque signifie. " dit Remus.  
" C'est la réponse de Monsieur Malefoy ? "  
" Vous pouvez oublier le monsieur. " dit Rogue d'un ton à moitié écœuré. " Oui, j'ai reçu un courrier ce matin qui ne laissait guère de doutes. C'était après l'attaque. "  
" Voldemort veut nous attaquer en masse. Plus isolément comme il l'avait fait avant. "  
" Comment ça ? "  
Rogue reprit la parole d'une voix sèche, méprisante, qui rappelait à Harry de mauvais souvenirs. Les années précédentes, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait comme ça.  
" Véga est la seule à qui Malefoy n'ait pas trop de raisons d'en vouloir. Il hait Dumbledore, méprise Remus, vous déteste depuis qu'il n'a pas pu vous attaquer - Dobby vous a protégé, vous vous rappelez ? - Sirius l'a ridiculisé lors du procès et il sait que j'ai trahi Voldemort. Jusqu'ici, on était sur un certain équilibre. Je sais des choses sur lui qu'il n'a aucune envie que je dévoile. Je protégeais son fils de manière à ce qu'il ait toujours les meilleures notes, qu'il soit vu comme un élève modèle, et lui se taisait. Mais comme j'ai en quelque sorte débauché Drago, l'équilibre est rompu. "  
" Jusqu'ici, il y a eu quelques attaques, des intimidations, mais maintenant c'est la guerre. Voldemort sait que nous sommes tous réunis et veut nous détruire. "  
" Il s'est attaqué à Véga parce que c'était la seule qui n'était pas encore hors d'atteinte, mais aussi parce qu'elle est de ma famille. "  
Dumbledore regarda Sirius de son air le plus doux.  
" Je vous le répète, ne vous considérez pas comme responsable. Malefoy est imprévisible. Nul ne pouvait dire qu'il allait s'attaquer à Véga. "  
" Mais maintenant, c'est fait. " dit Remus d'un ton sec qui surprit Harry. " Et il ne reculera plus devant rien. "  
" Ça signifie au moins une chose, s'il fait ce genre d'attaques. Nous avançons plus vite que lui. A l'heure qu'il est, il n'a certainement pas récupéré toutes ses forces et Peter est sans doute encore à l'état d'écorce vide. "  
" En bref, il enrage. "  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? "  
Sirius répondit le premier.  
" Se protéger et préparer nos propres attaques. J'ai eu quelques idées, mais c'est encore très imprécis. J'aurai besoin de l'aide du professeur Flitwick. "  
" Il vous la fournira certainement. " dit Dumbledore.  
Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose et son ventre se noua. Il demanda :  
" Si Malefoy s'est attaqué à Véga, ils risquent aussi d'attaquer mes amis ? Les Weasley peuvent se défendre, mais la famille d'Hermione ? "  
" J'y ai déjà pensé. " dit Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant. " Je leur ai écrit. Ils sont d'accord pour que leur maison soit entourée d'un champ de protection magique qui annulera toute attaque. Ils pourront également me prévenir immédiatement en cas de problème. "  
" Hermione est au courant ? "  
" Pas encore, je comptais lui dire ce soir. Tu pourras le faire. " offrit le directeur avec un sourire.  
" Mais dis rien d'autre à personne pour l'instant. " dit Sirius. " Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je veux que tu gardes le secret jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, d'accord ? "  
Harry hocha la tête.  
" Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ta propre sécurité. " dit à son tour Dumbledore. " Poudlard est une forteresse. Je l'ai fait vérifier il y a peu, il n'y a plus ici la moindre trace de Tom Jedusor. L'école lui est totalement fermée, jusqu'à la Forêt même. "  
" J'ai envoyé un ami à moi surveiller la forêt. " dit Rogue avec un léger sourire, comme s'il leur dissimulait une farce. " Je vous le présenterai un de ces jours. "  
Dumbledore souriait lui aussi. Harry comprit qu'il savait qui était l'ami de Rogue.  
  
Quand Harry s'assit à table pour le dîner, Hermione et Ron le regardèrent.  
" Tu as encore appris des choses qu'on ne doit pas savoir ? " chuchota Ron.  
" Vous êtes devenus télépathes vous aussi ? "  
" Non, on le voit à ton regard. Juste un peu. " le rassura son ami. " Et on se doutait que tu étais allé à une réunion quand on a vu que tu n'étais nulle part. "  
Harry sourit.  
" En fait, il y a des choses que j'ai le droit de vous dire. C'est à propos de tes parents, Mione. "  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "  
" Rien. Justement. Dumbledore va faire mettre un champ de protection autour de votre maison, pour que personne ne puisse pas vous attaquer. "  
Hermione sourit.  
" Les maisons de moldus sont plus faciles à protéger que les maisons de sorciers. Il suffit de mettre un champ solide tout autour. Aucun sort ne risque de les abîmer. " Alors que les deux garçons la regardaient, elle ajouta : " Je l'ai lu dans un livre. "  
Ron gloussa. " T'es incorrigible. "  
" Toi aussi. Vu ce que tu m'as dit pendant le cours d'Enchantements... "  
" Hé ! "  
Harry se mit à rire. C'était très drôle de les voir se disputer, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et ne voulaient pas se faire de mal.  
" C'était quelque chose qui ne peut pas être répété en public, aussi ? "  
" C'est à peu près ça. " dit Hermione dont les joues rosissaient légèrement.  
" Et toi, ça avance avec Cho ? " demanda Ron d'un ton espiègle.  
" De quoi je me mêle ? "  
  
Le mercredi matin passa calmement. Aussitôt après le déjeuner, Sirius passa prendre Harry - il l'avait prévenu dans la matinée - et ils allèrent à cheval au manoir.  
" Véga est arrivée ? "  
" Oui, ils sont là tous les trois. Tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de Morgan. "  
" Drôle de nom, pour un moldu, non ? "  
" Peut-être, mais il s'est bien adapté à la magie. Et à ma sœur, ce qui n'était pas le moins difficile. "  
Croisant le regard de Harry, il sourit.  
" Ne va pas croire que j'aime me moquer d'elle. Mais... comment dire ? Vég a son caractère. Enfin, tu verras par toi-même. "  
" C'est incroyable ce que tu peux me rassurer... "  
Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Sirius entraîna Harry dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient pour l'entraînement. Ils avaient augmenté la puissance des sorts et les duels duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Harry finit la séance la tête bourdonnante comme si une nuée d'abeilles s'était introduite à l'intérieur.  
" Finite Incantatem. " dit Sirius à la fin des deux heures. " Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux, tu sais. "  
" Merci. " dit Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
Quand ils ressortirent, ils croisèrent Magda. Elle avait un air d'infini soulagement.  
" Ta sœur est une baby-sitter parfaite, Sirius. "  
" Je sais. "  
Magda eut un léger sourire qui rappelait beaucoup une expression de son frère.  
" C'est vrai qu'elle a eu de l'entraînement. "  
" Très drôle... "  
Harry étouffa un rire. Sirius l'emmena vers les chambres et s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. A l'intérieur de la pièce, un homme assez grand, châtain sombre, était occupé à ranger des vêtements dans une armoire. Il leva la tête et leur sourit.  
" Harry, je te présente Morgan. Morgan, je te présente Harry, mon filleul. "  
L'homme vint vers eux et serra la main de Harry.  
" Ravi de te connaître. "  
" Moi aussi. "  
Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Véga.  
" Ça va, tu t'accoutumes ? "  
" A peu près, oui. "  
" Si on peut te donner un coup de main, demande. "  
" Promis ! "  
Harry et Sirius redescendirent et sortirent. Dans le jardin, Véga surveillait Tess et un petit garçon - Théo - qui jouaient au ballon.  
" Salut ! "  
" Salut. "  
Harry la salua. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne posa aucune question. Théo s'était rapproché et le regardait avec curiosité. Harry s'accroupit à son niveau.  
" Je pensais pas que je te verrais avant les vacances. " dit le petit garçon. " Tu restes ? "  
" Non, j'ai encore cours une semaine. Mais après, je pense que je vais passer l'été ici. "  
" Génial ! "  
Théo courut vers Tess et ils recommencèrent à jouer. Sirius discutait avec sa sœur. Harry alla vers le pré. Le petit poulain licorne était là avec sa mère adoptive. Il semblait se porter à merveille. Son poil luisait et il courait joyeusement, s'amusant à foncer vers sa mère corne en avant et à s'arrêter au dernier moment.  
Après un moment, Sirius vint rejoindre Harry.  
" Il commence à être tard, on rentre. "  
Ils reprirent leurs chevaux et repartirent sur le chemin.  
" Véga t'invite au manoir vendredi soir. Elle nous invite tous les cinq, en fait. Pour fêter son arrivée. "  
" Fêter ? "  
Sirius sourit.  
" Le caractère de ma sœur. C'est comme ça qu'elle a tenu le coup quand elle avait un problème. "  
  
Le jeudi et le vendredi matin se passèrent comme d'habitude. Après le déjeuner, les Gryffondor descendirent vers les cachots pour l'avant-avant-dernier cours de Potions de l'année. Rogue les mit comme d'habitude au travail. Au bout d'une heure, alors que les chaudrons bouillonnaient aimablement, Xylaire entra avec un courrier. Plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête avec curiosité.  
" Remettez-vous au travail ! "  
Rogue détacha la lettre et Xylaire s'envola aussitôt. Le professeur posa l'enveloppe sur son bureau, pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura un sort que Harry ne parvint pas à entendre. L'enveloppe se mit à fumer légèrement. Rogue fronça les sourcils et esquissa un geste, mais le papier explosa, libérant plusieurs petits objets qui se mirent à voler dans la classe, provoquant des hurlements parmi les élèves. Plusieurs chaudrons furent renversés et une épaisse fumée envahit la salle. Debout à son bureau, Rogue regarda une seconde le tumulte, passa sa baguette dans sa main gauche et balaya du bras droit l'air devant lui. Il ne dit aucune formule, mais Harry sentit une activité télépathique brutale et intense. Les chaudrons renversés se remirent debout, les potions reversées disparurent, ainsi que les objets volants. En quelques secondes, la salle redevint calme.  
" Ramassez vos affaires. " dit Rogue d'une voix qui vibrait de nervosité et de colère. " Le cours est terminé. "  
Harry l'interrogea du regard et il lui fit signe de partir avec les autres. Le jeune homme obéit.  
  
Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il lisait dans la Salle Commune, Dumbledore le contacta.  
" Viens dans le repaire. Réunion d'urgence. "  
" J'arrive. "  
Ils s'éclipsa discrètement - heureusement, à cette heure ci, il n'y avait presque personne - et alla au repaire. Lupin était absent, mais Sirius était là. Rogue avait apporté l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue, ainsi qu'un des petits objets qui en étaient sortis. C'était un sorte d'étoile métallique, très pointue. Les deux objets étaient placés dans un champ d'immobilisation.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
" Ça. " répliqua Rogue en désignant la sphère du champ magique. " Une petite attaque des Mangemorts à votre destination. Ces étoiles sont emplies de poison. Heureusement, aucune n'a eu le temps de vous trouver. "  
" Comment ça ? "  
" Ces petites saletés ont été ensorcelées pour vous attaquer spécifiquement. Et vous tuer. "  
Harry regarda l'étoile métallique.  
" Ça complique les choses pour cet été. " soupira Dumbledore.  
" Comment ça ? "  
" La région entière sait que je vis au manoir et que tu y es aussi parfois. A la seconde où tu t'y installeras pour l'été, des Mangemorts nous donneront la chasse. Et ils chercheront un moyen de nous atteindre. "  
" Je croyais qu'aucun Mangemort ne pouvait entrer dans le manoir. "  
" Exact, mais il y a d'autres moyens de t'atteindre. "  
" Ou de vous atteindre. "  
Sirius soupira.  
" Aussi. "  
" Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? "  
" On peut renforcer les protections du manoir, utiliser un sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais ça prendra du temps. Et on ne pourra le faire qu'après la fin de l'année scolaire, à cause des protections automatiques de Poudlard. "  
" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "  
Sirius et Rogue regardèrent Dumbledore, qui soupira.  
" Tu vas devoir passer quelque temps chez les Dursley. "  
" Quoi ? "  
" C'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger. "  
" Mais ils ne voudront jamais de moi ! Ils me haïssent ! "  
" Si je le leur demande, ils te reprendront. "  
" Dans quelles conditions ? " demanda Rogue à la grande surprise de Harry.  
" C'est ça, le nœud du problème. "  
" On peut le résoudre. "  
" Comment ? "  
" Albus, ne faites pas celui qui ne m'a jamais entendu... "  
Le vieil homme soupira.  
" C'est assez risqué, mais c'est encore le meilleur moyen. Vous avez gagné, Severus. "  
" Quoi ? "  
" Je vais faire venir ton oncle ici. Pour discuter. "  
" Quand ça ? "  
" Très bientôt. Vous n'avez plus qu'une semaine de cours. Je pense que mercredi prochain sera parfait. "  
Harry se retint de grogner.  
  
Le soir, au manoir, ils étaient installés à table, douze personnes : Dumbledore, Véga, Sirius, Camille, Rogue, Magda, Lupin, Morgan, Damian, Tess, Théo et Harry. Les deux plus petits avaient été calés entre leurs parents pour Théo, entre sa mère et son oncle pour Tess. L'ambiance était joyeuse. Harry comprenait mieux ce que Sirius avait voulu lui dire.  
Alors qu'ils approchaient du dessert, Véga regarda son frère qui lui faisait face.  
" Tu ne voulais pas nous dire quelque chose ? "  
Sirius sourit, légèrement gêné. Remus s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait avec impatience, ainsi que Harry et Rogue. Camille semblait assez mal à l'aise. Sirius lui chuchota : " Tu veux que je le dise ? " Elle hocha la tête et serra sa main. Théo, qui bavardait avec Damian, se tut.  
" Eh bien... je ne vous ai rien dit pendant un moment parce que nous n'étions pas encore sûrs... C'est un projet qu'on avait fait il y a assez longtemps mais que nous n'avons pas pu réaliser. Comme je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on aura d'autre occasion... Camille et moi allons nous marier cet été. "  
Un chœur d'applaudissements et de sifflements retentit.  
" Je profite de l'occasion pour te demander, Harry, si tu veux bien être mon témoin... "  
" Je ne suis pas trop jeune ? "  
Dumbledore secoua la tête. Harry, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, accepta. Il fut lui aussi applaudi. Camille se leva et vint l'embrasser.  
" Pourquoi est-ce que Véga était au courant et pas nous ? " demanda Remus.  
" Parce qu'elle m'espionne. " répondit Sirius entre ses dents, d'un air faussement contrarié.  
Véga rougit.  
" Vous comptez le faire quand ? "  
" Mi juillet. " répondit Camille.  
Harry se sentit soulagé. Il ne passerait pas trop de temps chez les Dursley.  
Le dîner s'acheva dans une allégresse générale. Vers dix heures, Rogue et Morgan emportèrent les plus petits, qui s'étaient endormis, et peu après Magda envoya Damian se coucher à son tour. Harry ne rejoignit son lit que vers minuit, baillant profondément. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes.  
A/N : Bon, ben, voilà... Je vais pas dire que je regrette, ça serait pas vrai, mais je fais quand même mes excuses à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le couple Sirius / Camille. Les lois de la Providence sont impénétrables !  
Sinon, je rappelle que j'ai un dessin très drôle de Damian et que je l'envoie à tous ceux qui me le demanderont gentiment en m'indiquant leur adresse e-mail ; par ailleurs je vous incite à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma bio (particulièrement Ryan, qui trouvera une réponse à sa question).  
A plus !   
Mattéic. 


	35. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34 : Lundi 24 Juin 1996  
A/N : coucou tout le monde ! Réponses aux review :  
Aah ! Reviewers, Revieweuses, lecteurs et lectrices de tous poils, inclinez-vous et rendez hommage à la maman de cette fic, l'auteur qui m'a convaincue sans le savoir qu'il était possible d'écrire des fics sur Harry Potter, à qui j'ai piqué nombre de personnages et d'anecdotes, j'ai nommé BELPHÉGOR ! ! ! Ton message m'a fait super plaisir, je ne savais pas du tout si tu me lisais ou pas et j'ai fait un bond de joie en voyant ton nom dans les reviews... Oui, c'est pas étonnant que tu te retrouves en terrain connu ! Vu que j'ai récupéré plein de trucs dans le Journal des Maraudeurs (cette fic est-elle publiée ici et si non est-ce possible ? Pas mal de lecteurs me la demandent et puis moi j'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a une suite, ils sont bloqués au Grimoire).  
  
Ryan : je suis désolée... Bon, je te réponds, maintenant, ça va aller ? Je suis déçue de pas avoir de photo... Enfin tant pis... Pour la réponse à ta question, il faut aller voir ma bio (tu vas pas être déçu !) en cliquant sur " mattéic " en haut. Et toi, c'est quoi ton Animagus ? Phénix ? Chien ?  
  
Message à ELISA SANTI : je suis plus que d'accord ! Mais je n'arrive pas à t'écrire ! Laisse-moi un message avec ton adresse... en fait, je cherchais un traducteur et ton message est arrivé !  
  
Le lundi matin, les élèves reprirent les cours pour la dernière semaine avant les grandes vacances. Harry, rentré la veille pour le dîner, avait passé une partie de la nuit à raconter à Ron ce qui s'était passé au manoir. Ils étaient tous les deux assez fatigués en arrivant à leur premier cours. Par malchance, c'était Potions, et Rogue ne semblait toujours pas décidé à faire un cours plus relâché sous le fallacieux prétexte que c'était le dernier de l'année - le vendredi serait occupé par les résultats et la remise des Diplômes. Cependant, comme aucun élève n'avait réellement envie de travailler, il sépara la classe en deux équipes, mélangeant les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, et organisa un petit concours.  
" M. Malefoy, pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'ingrédient à ne jamais mélanger avec de la salive d'Opaleye ? "  
" Des queues de cerise confites. " lança quelqu'un dans le fond de la classe.  
Les élèves se tordirent de rire.  
" Faux, les queues de cerises confites sont contre-indiquées avec la sève de rhubarbe pour un potion de Ralentissement. M. Nott fait perdre deux points à Serpentard. M. Malefoy ? "  
" Des graines de persifleur. "  
" Exact. M. Londubat, que ne faut-il jamais faire en préparant un philtre de rajeunissement animal ? "  
" Faire écumer avant d'avoir ajouté les épices d'orange. "  
" Exact. Mlle Brown, quels sont les deux principaux composants d'une potion colorante ? "  
Lavande hésita. Parvati lui murmura quelque chose, se tordant la bouche pour lui parler sans que Rogue la voie.  
" Du jus de pissenlit et une plume de hibou. "  
" Exact, mais c'est l'équipe opposée qui marque le point puisque Mlle Patil vous a soufflé la réponse. M. Nott, à propos de queues de cerises confites, quel autre confiserie est utilisée dans la préparation des potions de tri ? "  
" Euh... Le chocolat ? "  
" Non. Le caramel de betterave. "  
" Mais on ne les a pas étudiées, ces potions ! "  
Rogue se tourna vers l'élève qui avait parlé. Son visage était d'un calme total.  
" Non, mais elles figurent dans votre livre de quatrième année. Et vous faites perdre cinq points à Gryffondor. "  
Ron fit la grimace.  
" M. Weasley, quel antidote commun a été interdit par le Ministère en 1992 ? "  
Ron pâlit puis répondit précipitamment :  
" Le potion cicatrisante du professeur Carney. "  
" Tu as de la chance que Hermione t'ait fait réviser. " murmura Harry alors que Rogue posait une nouvelle question.  
" Ouais. "  
" Mlle Parkinson, quelle est la partie de l'iguane la plus souvent utilisée en potion ? "  
" Les yeux. "  
" Exact. M. Crabbe, quel ingrédient en doit jamais être mélangé avec du sang de tortue ? "  
Harry vit Hermione faire la moue. La question était très facile, du niveau d'un deuxième année. Malgré cela, Crabbe bafouilla avant de dire :  
" Le jus de citrouille. "  
" Non, ça, ce sont vos cocktails personnels, M. Crabbe. " Il y eut quelques rires. " La bonne réponse était du suc de belladone domestique. M. Goyle, peut-être pourrez-vous remonter l'équipe, quel est le premier composant d'une potion de fiel ? "  
Goyle ne répondit pas et Rogue répéta sa question, d'un ton plus agacé. Finalement, le Serpentard dit :  
" Du sang de requin. "  
" Faux. Il n'apparaît même pas dans cette potion. C'est de la bile de mygale. "  
Il regarda les deux garçons avec un air de profonde déception puis s'intéressa à un autre endroit de la classe. Au bout des deux heures, l'équipe de Harry avait remporté le match avec une vingtaine de points d'écart.   
Les Gryffondor montèrent en Histoire, où Harry et Ron passèrent le temps à jouer aux échecs avec un jeu moldu caché entre eux deux. Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent en Métamorphose. Là, les élèves les plus doués purent faire ce qu'ils voulaient, alors que les plus faibles s'entraînaient avec le professeur. Harry et Ron transformèrent des Noises en petites grenouilles et commencèrent une course, vite rejoints par les autres. Ils allèrent enfin en Défense contre les Forces du mal. Lupin avait demandé à Harry d'amener sa figurine de Magyar à Pointes et, alors que le petit dragon se promenait sur son bureau, il leur raconta des légendes sur les dragons. De l'avis général, ce fut le meilleur cours de la journée.  
  
Le mardi matin fut encore meilleur. Ils avaient Sortilèges toute la matinée et le professeur Flitwick leur apprit des sorts pour s'amuser, comme par exemple faire pousser des ailes à un objet et le faire voler. Harry songea que le sortilège plairait beaucoup à Damian.  
Alors que les autres s'amusaient, le petit professeur prit Harry à l'écart et lui demanda comment se passaient ses cours de duel.  
" Sirius commence à m'apprendre les sorts de lame, il a dit que j'avançais encore plu vite que ce qu'il pensait. "  
" C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. " sourit le professeur. " Vous assimilez facilement les sorts ? "  
" Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de les apprendre dès qu'il me les explique, et de pouvoir les faire aussitôt. "  
" C'est possible. Surtout avec le sort d'Intelligence que vous avez reçu dans le labyrinthe. "  
" Mais combien de temps il va agir ? "  
" C'est difficile à dire. Il se peut qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Regardez le professeur Rogue, un don qu'il a reçu dans le labyrinthe n'a agi pleinement que quinze ans après. C'est totalement imprévisible. Mais il n'y aura pas de recul. "  
Au déjeuner, les jumeaux racontèrent que Rogue, le matin, avait organisé le même concours que la veille. Hermione voulut aussitôt savoir quelles questions il avait posées.  
Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron montèrent sans aucune conviction en Divination. Le cours n'était pas particulièrement ennuyant, mais ils auraient aimé pouvoir aller dehors, où il faisait un temps superbe. Leur vœu fut réalisé en Botanique, le professeur les emmenant étudier des plantes du potager d'Hagrid qui donnait un cours aux Serdaigle et aux Poufsouffle de deuxième année dans l'enclos des chevaux.  
Le soir, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Sirius l'avait contacté juste après le dîner pour lui confirmer que son oncle serait invité au château le lendemain. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, et était assez impatient de voir la tête que son oncle ferait en voyant le château, mais il était assez triste de devoir retourner chez les Dursley, même pour quelques semaines. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que pourrait faire Dumbledore pour les convaincre de s'occuper de lui. Ils seraient capables de ne pas le nourrir du tout - surtout si Dudley n'avait pas perdu de poids, ce qu'il soupçonnait être le cas.  
  
Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait assez étourdi, et il ne réveilla vraiment que pendant le petit déjeuner, quand le hibou de Lee Jordan tomba dans le bol de Fred, propulsant du lait et des céréales sur plusieurs mètres. Alors que les élèves tentaient de se nettoyer et que Jordan examinait son hibou, Dumbledore contacta Harry et lui demanda d'être devant la gargouille à trois heures.  
" Je vais rater mon cours de duel. "   
" Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es largement en avance. "  
Pendant le cours de Métamorphose, le professeur Mc Gonagall, à la demande pressante des élèves, fit des démonstrations de ce qu'ils apprendraient l'année suivante. Harry sourit en la voyant transformer des meubles en animaux. C'était un sort qu'il maîtrisait déjà totalement, il s'était entraîné au manoir, ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres. Sirius avait accepté de garder le secret et Harry attendait les cours de l'année suivante pour dévoiler ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
En Botanique, ils restèrent dans la serre 3, afin de rempoter - une fois de plus - des Mandragores. C'était des plants encore assez jeunes, mais ils avaient très mauvais caractère. L'une d'elle réussit à attraper une poignée de terre et la lancer au visage de Harry, qui fut envoyé à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que ses yeux n'avaient rien. Mme Pomfresh insista pour le garder jusqu'au déjeuner et Ron ramena ses affaires.   
Après le déjeuner, Harry, désœuvré, monta à son dortoir pour chercher un livre. Son regard tomba sur le livre d'apprentissage Animagus, qu'il avait un peu négligé depuis les examens. Il l'ouvrit là où il l'avait laissé et lut l'intitulé de la nouvelle épreuve.  
  
Cher apprenti  
Vous vous connaissez maintenant un petit peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour une transformation correcte. Vous allez maintenant faire une épreuve que les apprenti Animagi ont surnommé le marathon ; vous allez écrire tout ce que vous savez sur vous, afin que rien ne soit laissé dans l'ombre. Ce sera la dernière question de ce type.  
Cela peut vous paraître assez compliqué, mais après avoir répondu aux questions précédentes vous êtes prêts à rédiger ce texte. Vous ne devez bien sûr pas vous faire aider. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'écrire, il vous suffit de penser et les phrases s'inscriront d'elles-mêmes. Les pages s'ajouteront si nécessaire.  
Afin de faciliter la venue des idées, vous pouvez lire la formule suivante.  
  
Suivait une nouvelle des formule que Harry avait appelé les " clefs ". Comme les autres, elle semblait totalement incompréhensible, comme formée de mots mis bout à bout, et pourtant dès qu'il la lisait il la sentait agir.  
  
Rouge ce daim prête aux nuits d'our j'ose ou ne n'ode  
Sent faux zone ou ne nos d'harpe  
Y sot z'ont nos dards pou ne moque  
Et sent faux ton zou nie que ça.  
  
Après que Harry eut lu la formule, la page se tourna. Presque aussitôt, les premiers mots apparurent et Harry sidéré reconnut son écriture :  
  
Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai quinze ans et j'ai déjà vécu plus que des sorciers qui ont deux fois mon âge...  
  
Un peu avant trois heures, Harry s'arracha de force au texte, qui faisait maintenant plusieurs pages, rangea le livre et alla vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille était fermée. Il contacta timidement Dumbledore qui lui demanda d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se rapprochèrent dans l'escalier et la gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Rogue.  
" Ils vous attendent, venez. "  
Harry le suivit.  
" Mon oncle est là ? "  
" Oui. " soupira Rogue.  
Harry se demanda pourquoi il soupirait ainsi puis pensa que son oncle avait de quoi dégoûter n'importe quel sorcier. Il avait aussi de quoi les mettre en colère, à en juger par la voix de Mc Gonagall quand ils arrivèrent en haut.  
Rogue frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Harry entra prudemment et faillit s'arrêter net devant le spectacle. L'oncle Vernon était planté au milieu de la pièce, le visage partagé entre écarlate et pâleur. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il ne disait rien mais Harry devinait à son regard que l'entretien avait été houleux. Sirius était près d'une fenêtre. Mc Gonagall, debout devant l'armoire, s'était tue quand ils étaient entrés mais Harry avait pu entendre qu'ils parlaient de ses repas.  
L'oncle sembla remarquer sa présence et se tourna lentement vers lui.  
" Bonjour, oncle Vernon. "  
L'homme resta silencieux. Sirius lança d'une voix sèche :  
" Vous pourriez lui répondre. "  
" B. Bonjour, Harry. Tu vas bien ? "  
" Très bien. " répondit le jeune homme en essayant d'imiter la voix de Rogue quand il était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'était pas très difficile. Son oncle le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Harry avait volontairement gardé son uniforme et avait pris soin de ranger sa baguette dans une poche assez petite pour que la pointe dépasse.  
" Comme je vous le disais, M. Dursley, nous vous confions Harry à condition qu'il soit correctement traité. Jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez fait. "  
" Mes... ressources financières... "  
" Seraient largement suffisantes pour nourrir une famille de huit personnes. Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous, Dursley. Harry sera bientôt majeur. Tenez-vous réellement à ce qu'il vous traîne en justice ? "  
L'oncle regarda Harry qui ne remua pas.  
" Enfin, Harry, tu peux leur dire, toi, je ne t'ai jamais maltraité... "  
" Je préférerais ne pas me prononcer sur le sujet. " répliqua Harry. " Je risquerais de devenir grossier. "  
Sirius eut un léger sourire qu'il cacha derrière sa main.  
" M. Dursley, nous ne souhaitons pas en venir là, mais si c'est nécessaire nous pouvons vous forcer à reprendre Harry et à vous occuper de lui. Plusieurs personnes surveillent votre maison et nous saurons exactement ce qui se passe cet été. Vous l'avez bien vu avec les courriers. "  
" Des personnes nous surveillent ? " demanda l'oncle en prenant un air furieux.  
" Plus exactement, elles veillent sur votre neveu. " dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton sec. " Vous avez tendance à l'oublier, mais Harry est un sorcier qui a survécu à une attaque mortelle. La communauté magique toute entière le connaît. Quelques personnes le surveillant, ce n'est rien par rapport au système de sécurité qui l'entoure. "  
L'oncle bafouilla et regarda autour de lui en quête d'un appui quelconque. Harry sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui et les mains de Rogue se posèrent sur ses épaules.  
" Ecoutez bien, Dursley. " dit le professeur d'une voix qui le fit frémir lui-même. " Ce " gringalet " a assez de puissance pour vous tuer et assez d'intelligence pour ne pas le faire. Nous l'envoyons chez vous parce que nous y sommes obligés et vous vous occuperez de lui, que vous le vouliez ou non. Est-ce assez clair ? "  
L'oncle était devenu totalement blanc. Il acquiesça nerveusement.  
" Parfait. Harry rentrera par le train comme les années précédentes et vous viendrez le chercher à la gare. Les personnes dont nous avons parlé vous surveilleront. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit qui puisse porter atteinte à Harry... Nous serons obligés d'intervenir. "  
L'oncle Vernon ne répondit rien ; il semblait être au delà de toute réaction. Harry éprouvait une vague pitié en le voyant, mais se disait aussi que c'était une certaine revanche de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.  
Dumbledore appela Rusard qui vint chercher l'oncle. Quand la gargouille se referma, tout le monde poussa un large soupir.  
" J'ai cru que j'allais le transformer en cochon. " dit le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
" C'est à Dudley que ça irait bien. " dit Harry.  
" Votre cousin ? "  
" Oui. "  
Rogue fit la moue.  
" Je l'imagine plutôt en illustration pour une potion d'Engraissement. "  
Sirius pouffa de rire.  
" Vous l'avez vu ? "  
" Une fois. Ça m'a suffi. "  
" Ce que vous avez dit à propos de mes pouvoirs... c'était vrai ? "  
" Je ne mens jamais à propos de pouvoirs magiques. "  
Dumbledore fit apparaître une théière fumante et des tasses, ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteaux.  
" Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure, mais je pense que nous l'avons bien mérité. "  
  
Quand Harry revint dans la Salle Commune, Ron leva la tête.  
" Alors ? "  
" Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait... "  
Il raconta ce qui s'était passé, sans omettre le commentaire de Rogue.  
" Wouah... "  
" Ouais. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis très heureux. "  
" Il a dit que tu avais l'intelligence de ne pas le faire, non ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose aussi. "  
" Et puis c'est rare que Rogue te fasse un compliment devant quelqu'un. "  
" Mouais. "  
Harry était encore soucieux. Ron proposa une partie de bataille explosive.  
" Pourquoi pas. "  
" Hermione, tu joues avec nous ? "  
" Si tu me le proposes... "  
" Je te le propose. " répliqua Ron très sérieusement.  
  
Le jeudi, les élèves n'étaient presque plus concentrés. Le cours d'Histoire sembla durer une éternité. Enfin, les élèves furent libres. Harry et ses amis sortirent dans le parc. Les jumeaux Weasley enrôlèrent les deux garçons pour un match de Quidditch, alors qu'Hermione préférait rester à regarder.  
" Notre dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard. " dit George d'un ton nostalgique en prenant son balai.  
" Ça va nous manquer. "  
" Viser les Serpentard avec les battes... "  
" Essayer de dégommer la tribune des professeurs... "  
" Envoyer un Cognard dans les buts... "  
" Remplacer un des Cognards par un melon peint en noir... "  
" Ah, oui, je l'avais oublié, celui-là. "  
Harry et Ron riaient tant qu'ils pouvaient. Harry faillit même tomber et seul un réflexe le maintint sur son balai. Un réflexe, et une brusque flexion de son dos.  
" Je savais pas que tu étais aussi souple, Harry. "  
" Moi non plus... "  
Plus tard, dans la Salle Commune, Harry contacta Sirius et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.  
" C'est possible d'avoir des caractéristiques de l'animal avant d'être arrivé à la transformation complète ? "  
" Le corps se modifie légèrement quand on passe en phase finale, juste avant la transformation. Tu as fait le marathon ? "  
" J'ai commencé. "  
Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
" C'était juste un peu... " dit Harry. " Ce n'est peut-être pas du guépard. "  
" Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, si. "  
" Comment je peux savoir que j'entre en phase finale ? "  
" Tu rêveras à nouveau de ton animal, tu seras dans sa peau. Et ton livre te le dira. "  
" Il n'y a pas encore de dessin... "  
" Il te le dira d'une autre manière. Tu verras. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, je te faciliterais trop la tâche. " ajouta Sirius en riant.  
" Lâcheur. "  
  
Après le dîner, les septième année de Gryffondor organisèrent une fête dans la Salle Commune pour fêter leur départ. Fred et George présentèrent en exclusivité leurs nouveaux produits : des bonbons à chatouillis, un miroir à énigmes qui ne montrait votre image qu'après que vous ayez répondu à une question, des papillons musicaux qui émettaient un bruit de boite à musique en volant. Fred tendit une cape à Harry en lui demandant de l'essayer. Quand le jeune homme mit le vêtement sur ses épaules, un fil en sortit et la cape se défit jusqu'à devenir une grosse pelote de laine.  
" Dans le domaine de l'habillement, nous proposons aussi ces magnifiques insignes... "  
Fred montra un insigne de Gryffondor apparemment anodin. Quelqu'un en fit la remarque. Le jeune homme sourit d'un air mystérieux et tapota l'insigne du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, le lion brodé remua, s'étira et bailla en laissant voir ses crocs.  
" Ravissant... "  
" Pour les jours de pluie, nous avons cette petite chose très utile. " dit George en prenant un petit parapluie. " Alicia, tu veux bien l'ouvrir ? "  
" Tu sais que ça porte malheur d'ouvrir un parapluie dans une maison ? " plaisanta Angelina.  
" Ce n'est pas un parapluie normal. "  
" C'est sûr... " dit Alicia qui se débattait avec la fermeture. " Oh ! "  
Elle avait ouvert le parapluie et un petit soleil était apparu dessous, gros comme une orange et dégageant une douce chaleur.  
Le bruit des applaudissements fut brusquement couvert par une explosion. A l'autre bout de la salle, une élève de deuxième année regardait d'un air abasourdi le fauteuil où elle était assise deux secondes avant. Le siège était parsemé de débris de tissu qui fumaient doucement.  
" Fred, " dit George d'un air sévère, " je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser traîner les coussins explosifs... "  
" Ça va, Nathalie ? "  
" Oui... "  
" C'était quoi, ce truc ? "  
" Un coussin explosif. Surprise garantie, pas de danger, pas de dégât. "  
" Vous ne vous seriez pas un peu inspirés des farces moldues ? " demanda Hermione en riant.  
" Oui, moi aussi ça me rappelle quelque chose. " renchérit Seamus.  
Alors que les élèves d'origine moldue expliquaient aux autres les blagues qu'ils connaissaient, Fred alla chercher quelque chose dans la malle d'où ils avaient sorti leurs farces, et revint en portant un morceau de tissu plus ou moins informe.  
" Voici enfin la pièce maîtresse. "  
" Nous avons passé quelques temps à le mettre au point... "  
" ... en nous inspirant du Choixpeau. "   
" Voici le Chapeau Farceur. "  
" Il fait des farces à tous ceux qui le mettent, mais jamais deux fois de suite la même, de sorte que la surprise est garantie. "  
" L'année prochaine, quand nous ne serons plus là, il vous permettra de penser à nous... "  
Il y eut quelques rires dans les septième année et quelqu'un lança : " Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne pourra vous oublier ici ! "  
" On va prendre ça comme un compliment. "  
" On a réglé certaines choses spéciales pour quelques uns... Ron, tu veux bien essayer ? "  
Ron s'approcha et coiffa le chapeau ; aussitôt, une gerbe d'eau en jaillit, le trempant entièrement et formant une grande flaque à ses pieds. Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
Ron enleva le chapeau et le tendit à ses frères. " Hilarant, les gars. Vraiment. "  
George piqua un nouveau fou rire et Fred hoqueta un " Finite Incantatem " qui sécha instantanément Ron et fit disparaître la flaque.  
" Lee ? "  
" On ne vit qu'une fois... "  
L'ami des jumeaux s'approcha et prit le chapeau. Quand il l'eut mis, des rayures multicolores apparurent sur son visage. Alicia lui tendit un petit miroir pour qu'il mieux voir les choses.  
" J'ai le sens de l'humour, mais je trouve que vous êtes un peu rancuniers. " Il tourna un peu le miroir, fit quelques grimaces. " Mais c'est assez chouette. "  
Colin Crivey prit une photo puis Lee rendit le chapeau aux jumeaux.  
" Ginny ? "  
La jeune fille secoua la tête.   
" Mais c'est différent à chaque fois ! "  
" Justement ! Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui va me tomber dessus. "  
" Ooh... "  
Devant la moue de ses frères, Ginny hésita.  
" Je ne vais pas recevoir trois litres d'eau ? "  
" Non, c'est un truc gentil, je te promets. "  
" D'accord. "  
Elle coiffa le chapeau et son visage se retrouva maquillé : les yeux soulignés d'un léger parme, ses lèvres colorées de rouge profond, ses taches de rousseur estompées. Ginny sourit quand elle se vit dans le miroir d'Alicia.   
" C'est super ! "  
" C'est en attendant que maman te donne l'autorisation... "  
" Ce n'est plus dans très longtemps, mais on a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de voir ce que tu pourrais faire. "  
Ginny rendit le chapeau à George, qui se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci le prit d'un air fataliste et quand elle le posa sur sa tête, ses cheveux se mirent à pousser jusqu'à atteindre le sol.  
" C'est extrêmement original. " dit la jeune fille, sa voix étouffée par la masse de cheveux qui le recouvrait.  
" On dirait Chewbacca. " lança un garçon.  
" Quoi ? "  
" Référence moldue. " dit Hermione après avoir enlevé le chapeau et annulé le sort.  
" Euh, après... Neville ? "  
Le garçon s'approcha et mit le chapeau. Il ne se passa rien de visible, mais il ferma les yeux et sourit largement. Quand il rendit le chapeau aux jumeaux, ses yeux brillaient.  
George lança :  
" Katie, Fred a quelque chose de spécial pour toi aussi ! "  
La jeune fille s'avança, Fred lui posa le chapeau sur la tête et elle éclata de rire quand une bouche se forma dans le tissu et qu'il commença à l'embrasser. Quelques garçons sifflèrent. Katie glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Fred, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Elle sourit.  
" Harry, il y a quelque chose pour toi aussi ! "  
" Je crains le pire... "  
" Non, c'est gentil. Tiens, mets-le. "  
Le garçon obéit.  
" Enlève-le, maintenant... "  
Il les regarda d'un air douteux mais obéit. Les jumeaux sourirent largement. Harry regarda dans le miroir ; ses cheveux étaient lissés, bien coiffés.  
" Ouah, ça change ! "  
Harry observait son reflet, partagé entre amusement et doute. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ses cheveux ébouriffés - il avait été aidé en cela par Sirius qui lui avait raconté toutes les tentatives infructueuses de son père pour discipliner les siens - et se voir bien coiffé était totalement nouveau. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ses cheveux reprirent leur forme habituelle.  
" Dommage que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps. "  
Fred récupéra le chapeau.  
" On a créé plusieurs sorts pour tous les autres. Des volontaires pour essayer ? "  
Quelques élèves se proposèrent. Tour à tour, Dean vit ses cheveux se colorer en arc en ciel pendant quelques minutes, un lapin apparut sur la tête de Seamus, une colombe sur la tête de Parvati, Angelina poussa un interminable bâillement, les cheveux de Mark Mason se dressèrent sur sa tête, ceux de Lavande s'emmêlèrent, des papillons apparurent tout autour d'Alicia, un cône de mousse se forma sur la tête de Lucy Sparrow, Lionel Cornwallis piqua un énorme fou rire, de la fumée sortit des oreilles de Paul Gobber et des antennes poussèrent sur le crâne de Sue Epstein. Les élèves, aussi bien les " victimes " que les spectateurs, étaient pliés de rire. La soirée s'acheva avec des gâteaux et des boissons, puis tous allèrent se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, Mme Mc Gonagall vint dans la Salle commune accrocher les grands parchemins qui affichaient les résultats des examens. Les septième année s'y ruèrent et la pièce retentit bientôt de cris de joie ou de rage.  
" C'est quoi, cette blague ? " criait Fred. " On a toujours eu les mêmes résultats ! Pourquoi George a 13 ASPIC et moi 14 ? "  
" Peut-être avez-vous travaillé plus que lui. " dit Nick Quasi Sans tête qui était venu voir les résultats.  
" On a révisé ensemble ! "  
" C'est où, la différence ? "  
" Vol... "  
" C'est qui, déjà, qui a ensorcelé le balai de Mme Bibine ? "  
" Euh... moi. "  
" Cherche pas. Elle t'en veut encore. "  
George fit la moue. Lee lui donna une tape amicale et se tourna vers Harry.  
" Félicitations. "  
" Quoi ? "  
" Va voir... "  
Harry se glissa entre des filles qui lisaient les résultat et regarda la liste de BUSE.   
Il était premier.  
Il avait battu Hermione d'un point, 152% à 151%. Il avait eu 12 BUSE, des résultats excellents dans toutes les matières, la note maximale en Défense contre les Forces du mal et Métamorphose.  
" J'y crois pas, t'as battu Hermione ! " lança Ron à côté de lui, sa tête dépassant maintenant le groupe.  
Harry était encore immobile, les yeux écarquillés.  
" Ça va ? "  
" Euh, oui... Hermione ? "  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. " dit Hermione en riant.  
Harry regarda les résultats des autres. Ron avait 10 BUSE, Seamus 8, Dean 9, Neville 7 - note maximale en Botanique, pour la première fois la moyenne en Potions - Lavande et Parvati 8 toutes les deux. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient battu tout le monde en Défense contre les Forces du mal.  
" Bravo, Harry. " dit Sirius dans sa tête. " Je suis très fier de toi. "  
" Vous aviez eu combien ? "  
Son parrain éclata de rire.  
" 150. "  
" Moi, 145, au cas où ça vous intéresserait. "  
Harry sourit.  
" Bonjour, professeur. "  
" Pour la dixième fois, vous pouvez m'appeler Remus... "  
" Seulement si vous me tutoyez. "  
" Ça sera réciproque, alors. "  
" D'accord. "  
" Toutes mes félicitations, Harry. " dit Dumbledore.  
Harry se sentit rougir encore plus.  
" Merci, monsieur. "  
Remus et Dumbledore coupèrent la communication, mais Sirius resta. Ils discutèrent un peu des résultats, puis, après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry demanda :  
" Tu as une promesse à tenir avec Fred et George, maintenant. "  
" Exact, mouche du coche. Ils sont près de toi ? "  
" Pas loin. "  
" Va les voir, tu veux ? "  
Harry rejoignit les jumeaux et leur chuchota que Sirius voulait leur parler.  
" Dis-leur que je viendrai au château ce soir et qu'on discutera de leur affaire ensemble. "  
Harry transmit. Fred et George acceptèrent l'invitation.  
" Ils sont d'accord. "  
" J'ai entendu. Bon, je les retrouverai dans le parc à six heures, si ça leur va. "  
Harry transmit à nouveau. Les jumeaux acceptèrent. Sirius les salua et coupa la communication.  
  
L'après-midi, les élèves firent leurs malles, les septième année dirent au revoir à l'école, Fred et George firent une démonstration de leur chapeau à leurs amis des autres maisons et rendirent une dernière visite aux elfes. A six heures, Sirius arriva et il s'isola avec eux dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Quand ils descendirent, Fred et George avaient un large sourire.  
Le Banquet commença par la remise des diplômes. Harry fut chaudement félicité par tous les professeurs, ainsi que Neville qui devint écarlate quand Rogue lui donna des encouragements. La remise des BUSE des Serpentard se déroula dans une tension palpable. Malefoy avait eu 11 BUSE, Crabbe passait de justesse avec 6, mais Goyle avait échoué et allait redoubler. Damian, à la table des Serdaigle, fit signe à Harry qu'il lui parlerait après.   
Fred et George, qui récupérèrent leurs diplômes en même temps, proposèrent aux professeurs des bonbons que tous refusèrent, à l'exception de Dumbledore qui en mangea un et de Rogue qui prit des échantillons mais se garda d'en avaler la moindre miette. Enfin, la nourriture apparut dans les plats et les conversations démarrèrent. Fred et George regrettèrent à voix haute que les professeurs n'aient pas accepté leurs bonbons.  
" Ça n'a plus d'intérêt, maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent plus vous enlever de points... " dit Ron qui digérait visiblement mal le seau d'eau qu'il avait reçu.  
" Je me demande ce que Rogue va faire avec ceux qu'on lui a donné. "  
" Je préfère ne pas savoir... Il serait capable de les modifier et de les tester sur nous l'année prochaine. " Harry baissa la voix. " Ça s'est bien passé, votre discussion avec Sirius ? "  
" Oui... Il est d'accord pour nous aider, mais il veut d'abord qu'on suive des cours de chimie cet été. Il dit que ça nous servira. "  
" Il a dit aussi qu'on en devait pas se contenter des blagues, qu'on devait chercher dans le maximum de domaines. "  
" Le mieux, c'est qu'il parvenait à dire ça sans donner l'air de nous faire la morale. "  
" Oui, il est assez doué pour ça. "  
" Doué pour quoi ? " demanda Damian qui venait de se glisser à leur table.  
" Pour s'immiscer dans les conversations... "  
" Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? "  
" Oui, à propos de Crabbe et Goyle, j'ai vu que toi et Ron aviez l'air complètement ahuris. "  
" Oui, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas bons, mais là... "  
" C'était Malefoy qui faisait leurs devoirs, et il s'arrangeait pour leur passer des réponses dans les contrôles. Il les a complètement lâchés pour les BUSE. "  
" Comment tu as appris ça ? "  
Damian rougit et Harry devina qu'il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Rogue alors qu'il écoutait aux portes.  
" C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais pas le droit de le savoir. En ce moment, c'est la guerre entre Malefoy et les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. "  
Harry savait, lui, mais il préféra ne pas le dire. Si Damian n'était pas au courant, il devait y avoir une raison.  
" Comment tu fais pour être toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe chez les Serpentard ? "   
" J'ai quand même passé 7 mois chez eux... j'ai encore des amis là-bas, dans les première année. "  
A la fin du repas, les assiettes vidées, Dumbledore se leva.  
" Une nouvelle année s'achève donc... Cela a été une année très remplie, et la première depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort. "  
Il y eut un frisson dans la Salle, mais les professeurs restèrent impassibles.   
" Vous avez gardé votre sang-froid tout au long de l'année, et je suis très fier de vous tous. Vous êtes maintenant en vacances, vous allez pouvoir faire toutes les bêtises que nous vous interdisons ici et oublier les choses que vos professeurs ont eu tant de mal à vous apprendre. "  
Un brouhaha de rire s'éleva.  
" Je vais maintenant annoncer le vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. En quatrième place, Serdaigle avec 426 points. "  
Rogue regarda vers eux et Damian se ratatina sur le banc. Harry pensa que ses blagues avaient dû faire perdre pas mal de points à la maison.   
" En troisième position, Serpentard avec 437 points. En deuxième position, Poufsouffle avec 468 points et enfin, première position et donc vainqueur cette année : Gryffondor avec 527 points ! "  
Toute la table des Gryffondor sauta de joie et se mit à applaudir et à hurler alors que Dumbledore remplaçait les tentures des autres maisons par les rouge et or.  
" Une année de plus, Harry ! " cria Ron dans son oreille. " Si ça continue, on va gagner tous les ans ! "  
Harry ne put pas lui répondre, la vacarme étant devenu trop fort.  
  
Le samedi, à 11 heures, les élèves montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Sirius avait accompagné Harry à la gare.  
" N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu as le moindre problème, contacte un de nous. Et ne te laisse pas intimider par ton oncle sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas là. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Rogue. "  
" Promis ! "  
" Je viendrai te chercher dès que je pourrai. "  
" Je te fais confiance. "  
Sirius sourit.  
" Sois quand même poli avec eux. Ce n'est pas entièrement de leur faute. "  
Harry grimaça.  
" Je vais essayer. "  
Hermione apparut à la porte du wagon et tira Harry par la manche.  
" Le train va partir ! "  
" J'arrive ! "  
Il se retourna vers Sirius.  
" Tu me préviendras s'il se passe quelque chose ? "  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
" Promis. "  
Harry s'éloigna. Sirius le rappela.  
" Oui ? "  
" Sois sage. "  
Harry sourit largement. Sirius lui rendit son sourire, un peu moqueur, et ferma la porte. Harry alla s'asseoir dans le compartiment qu'avaient gardé ses amis. Coq, installé dans sa cage, sifflait une chanson qui agaçait visiblement beaucoup Hedwige et Pattenrond. Harry évoqua à voix haute la possibilité d'un sort de Bâillon et Ron finit par enrouler sa cape autour de la cage de son hibou.  
Le voyage se déroula dans un calme total. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Ron s'étonna que Malefoy ne soit pas encore venu les ennuyer.  
" Il n'est pas dans le train. " dit Seamus qui était venu leur rendre visite. " J'ai regardé partout en cherchant Lavande. Crabbe et Goyle sont là, mais pas lui. "  
" Il est peut-être en vacances ailleurs... "  
Harry pensa qu'après ce qui s'était passé, Rogue et Dumbledore n'avaient certainement pas laissé Malefoy prendre le train comme les années précédentes, mais ne dit rien. Ils changèrent de sujet en attaquant une nouvelle partie de cartes explosives.  
Arrivés à Londres, ils passèrent la barrière et se retrouvèrent dans King's Cross. Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent leurs parents. Harry, après leur avoir dit au revoir, se dirigea vers son oncle.  
" Bonjour, Harry. Tu as toutes tes affaires ? "  
" Oui. "  
" On peut y aller, alors. "  
FIN DE PROCÈS RÉHABILITATION 


	36. Conclusion

En guise de conclusion... Mardi 6 mai 2003  
Ainsi s'achève donc Procès Réhabilitation (Procès tout court, pour les intimes) en même temps que s'ouvre mon été... puisque mes études sont finies pour le moment !  
Cette histoire va avoir une suite, mais avant de vous en parler je vais vous raconter la création de Procès, qui mérite le détour... enfin à mon avis (lol).  
Au départ, le texte ne devait parler que du procès, et s'achever à Noël. La scène du début, et la première que j'ai écrite, était celle vue par Lupin, le soir du premier jour. Je me suis aperçue que certaines choses étaient difficilement compréhensibles (l'attitude de Rogue, par exemple) et j'ai peu à peu décidé d'écrire le début de l'année. Alors que j'écrivais, je me suis dit que ça serait bête de s'arrêter au procès, d'autant que j'avais d'autres idées qui nécessitaient du temps pour se développer : et ainsi, Procès est devenu le récit d'une année entière, de l'anniversaire de Harry à son retour pour les vacances !  
Quelques mots sur un personnage en particulier, Damian, que j'ai inventé en imaginant la scène de la Répartition : je voulais ajouter un personnage de la famille Rogue qui rompe avec le caractère de Severus. J'ai ainsi créé un petit garçon de 10 ans, dont le caractère est inspiré par mes neveux (et par moi à son âge, je l'avoue) ; je lui ai mis une mère qu'on voit sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis une sœur. Ewan, l'ex-mari de Magda, est venu naturellement.  
Véga, Frank et feue Altaïr Black existaient déjà avant, je les ai trouvés dans l'histoire de Belphégor, que vous pouvez lire sur le grimoire (je rappelle l'adresse : http : //www. membres. lycos. fr / legrimoirehp ), ainsi que beaucoup d'anecdotes sur l'enfance de Sirius. J'ai rajouté Procyon, Théo, Morgan et bien sûr Camille... au grand désespoir de certaines que je ne nommerai pas mais qui se reconnaîtront ! (lol !)  
Pour les animaux, je ne pouvais pas décemment abandonner ce pauvre Buck... je l'ai donc confié à Hagrid le temps que Sirius puisse l'héberger. J'ai créé Rayan pour insister sur le fait que Rogue est désormais totalement du côté de la magie blanche... et aussi pour quelque chose qui se passera l'année prochaine, mais chut ! Mon amour des chevaux m'a conduit à en amener des dizaines au château ainsi qu'au manoir.  
  
Procès va donc avoir une suite, qui est dans mes fourneaux, et dont le titre vous ferait saliver à en court-circuiter vos claviers... Un peu de patience ! Je compte la mettre d'ici quelques semaines. Je peux quand même vous dire un peu ce qui va se passer : Sirius et Camille vont se marier, on va revoir Rita Skeeter, Rogue va amener un nouvel animal de compagnie (dont on a entendu parler dans Innocent... cherchez ce que c'est !), Harry va s'entraîner à des duels de plus en plus difficiles, apprendre à transplaner... et il y aura plusieurs nouveaux Animagi ! Je ne sais pas encore combien exactement. On reverra aussi toute la bande d'affreux, à commencer par Lucius Malefoy à qui je réserve un traitement salé.  
  
J'ai aussi des projets qui vont se réaliser cet été : reprendre les défis qui ne bougent pas, continuer mon histoire sur Remus, continuer Innocent qui devient de plus en plus intéressant, à vous croire... et aussi sortir une nouvelle fic, qui s'appellera Désespoir, se déroulera en quelques mois et devrait plaire à pas mal d'entre vous !  
  
Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, Emrah, mister-master, Ryan (bises), juliepotter, Aiko, dracolutin, Pattenrond, Oyne et Oceane (bises), Nanouk (bises), patmol666, plume, pharianneh, Ratonton, Mae, kpu, Lya, Breizhonat (bises de mon 1/16 d'origines bretonnes) pat06, aurelie, sirie, Nefra (bon été!), kaorou, Sia, Lily la Tigresse, Imperavis Undomiel, Ranaé, liv, Léo, Lauviah, Lunenoire, Fénice, bien sûr ma marraine involontaire Belphégor (bises), The French Pafoot (bises), Losgann, olingo, blacky (bises et mouchoirs), alana chantelune, les 2 anonymes, et tous les autres...  
  
A bientôt ! 


End file.
